Knocked Up
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: What happens when Quinn Fabray, resident slud at McKinley High, gets her arch-nemesis' girlfriend pregnant. G!P Faberry/Brittiana romance and others. Quinn/Puck/Santana bromance Brittany/Rachel friendship. Starts out with Faberry friendship, ends with Faberry love. I do not own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Knocked Up

**Pairing:** Faberry, Brittana, and other pairings

Mentions of Finn/Rachel, Artie/Brittany, Quinn/Santana

**Summary: **What happens when Quinn, resident stud at McKinley High, gets her arch-nemesis' girlfriend pregnant. G!P story

**A/N:** I do not own anything glee sadly :(

**A/N 2: **There may possibly be Finn and Artie bashing, but make no mistake about it Finn and Artie fans, I like the both of them…just not with Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, or Santana. **Enjoy :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Yo Quinn, what's up"

"Hey what's up."

"Yo Q, up top" A jock holds his hand up.

"What's up, Man" Quinn high-fives the jock.

"Hey Quinn how's it going?" Another jock asks

"Same old, same old." Quinn replies

"Word, word I hear ya." the jock says before leaving

"Hey Quinn, we still on for Friday?" A red head Cheerio approaches

"You know it, Stacy" Quinn smirks

"It's Stephanie"

"Oh yeah. Right. I knew that."

This is Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was the most popular girl that walked the halls of William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. 5ft 6in, long flowing beautiful blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, filthy rich, and a straight A student. She was captain of McKinley High's basketball team, The Titans. She was the first sophomore to **EVER** become captain her first year on the team, and the **FIRST **and **ONLY** female in McKinley High's history to be on the basketball team. She was the perfect girl any parent would want their son or daughter with.

But Quinn Fabray wasn't your ordinary popular sophomore girl. Oh no, you see Quinn was different. Special. Quinn has a penis.

That's right. No you read correct. Female, Quinn Fabray was born with a fully functioning 8 inch penis. And everyone in town knew about it. It didn't stop Quinn though. Nah, If anything, it increased her popularity. Quinn Fabray was also one of the biggest players and flirts in McKinley High. She could have anybody she wanted. Guy or girl, but she preferred the more slimmer, softer and feminine type if you know what I mean.

Yep that's Quinn Fabray. Guys wanted to be her. Guys and girls wanted to be with her.

"Hey, Q." A beautiful Latina said behind her. Quinn turns to her.

"Hey Santana." Quinn replied with a sexy smirk.

Santana Lopez was head cheerleader or the McKinley High Cheerios. She was also Head Bitch In Charge, and second most popular girl in school. She was a sophomore, just like Quinn, and the biggest bitch in the school. She wasn't afraid to tell it like it was.

"Well don't you look delicious as ever." Santana said observing Quinn's outfit.

Quinn was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a little sag. Not enough to show off her ass, but enough where you can see the hem of her boxers. A black tank top with a yellow and black plaid button up shirt over it and a pair of yellow, a pair black Spartan Lite Dc shoes and a black beanie.

"I try." Quinn grins. She takes a second to ogle Santana. "You look pretty cute too in your Cheerios uniform."

"Pssh, please. Hot, Q. I look hot in my Cheerios uniform." Santana corrected

"Whatever you say." Quinn smirks. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just been thinking about you." Santana said rubbing her hand up and down on Quinn's arm. "I missed you."

Quinn looks at Santana before laughing. "Really S?"

"What?"

"Wow. Um okay, first off, I just saw you late night. And second, why?" Quinn laughs

"Hey, I'm just trying to be the doting girlfriend." Santana says sarcastically. It was taking everything in both of them not to burst out laughing.

"Again, one, we're not dating. You and I both know that." Quinn says

"Well they don't." Santana points to the few people in the hallway.

"S, the rumor is we're fooling around, not dating." Quinn told her. "Plus, you wouldn't know doting if it bit you in the ass." Quinn laughs

"Whatever."

Santana and Quinn were best friends. They had been best friends since Kindergarten. Santana was the first, besides her parents and doctors, to know about Quinn's _Special Condition._

Quinn was freaked about anyone and everyone finding out her secret, so when Santana found out about it, Quinn thought that was the end of the longest and best friendship she ever had. Then Santana shocked her by saying, _"You'll still always be the same annoying freak you've always been to me. Plus, if we were to ever get it on, at least I'll know what it's like to be with both a guy and girl. That's like the best deal ever. It's a total win win for me." _That, in term was Santana's way of saying that she would always be Quinn's friend no matter what. Penis or no penis

By the 7th grade, Quinn got really popular with ladies, if you know what I mean. And by their freshmen year, do to Santana and Quinn's bonding friendship and Quinn's player status, rumors began to spread that the two were either dating or fooling around. They neither denied nor confirmed these rumors. But this still didn't stop Quinn from being the player that she was. It also increased Santana's popular status. But in hind sight, rumors couldn't be further from the truth. There was nothing more than friendship between these two.

"You talk to Brittany yet?" Quinn asked Santana as they walked to their lockers.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Really, S?" Quinn says sounding a little annoyed.

"What? You know it's kind of hard to talk to somebody when rumors are going around about you fooling around with someone else." Santana defended

Quinn rolled her eyes.

Yeah, friendship. You see, Santana liked another blonde. Santana had a major crush on Brittany S. Pierce. They've known each other since middle school, but ever talked until freshmen year at Cheerios camp, and Santana's been harboring a crush on her every since…_**but **_she has yet to ask her out.

"Oh come on S. Do you really think she believes those stupid rumors? Besides, didn't you say that she told you she didn't." Quinn says

"Yeah well I still can't talk to her." Santana says

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she has a boyfriend and I don't even know if she's into girls." Santana ends with a shy voice.

"Okay that's bullshit. One, she may not be like that with other girls, but I can tell she is totally into you. I've seen the way she looks at you, especially at Cheerios practice yesterday. Second, you and I _and_ the rest of the school know that her boyfriend is a total ass. A jerk on so many levels. He's like a total dick to her" A pause. "You know, just because he's in a wheelchair doesn't mean he can treat her the way he does. He's like a douche on wheels." Quinn pauses and thinks. "He's a dick douche." Quinn say proudly.

"A dick douche, Q? Really?"

"Like you could come up with something better. That was some clever shit." Quinn defended.

"You're a dork." Santana laughs

"And you don't love me any less." Quinn smiled wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulder in a half hug.

"Yeah whatever. Can we change the subject please?" Santana asks. "So I've heard you got on the basketball team an made captain. Care to tell."

"S, I just told you that yesterday." Quinn said

"Oh whatever, you know you like hearing it." Santana smirks

"Yeah I do." Quinn said with a dreamy smile

"And not only that, but I also hear that not _only _are you the first and only girl on the team, but you're also the first female and sophomore to make captain this first year. Care to share your feelings and thoughts about that Miss Fabray?" Santana says playful using her fake microphone hand.

"Oh it's truly an honor. I'd like to think all the guys who sucked and made a way for me to take the title. I couldn't thank them more." Santana laughs. "Maybe now we'll win more than three games this year." Quinn played along.

"So true." Santana laughed

As they played around, someone bumped into Quinn.

"Watch where you're going Fabray." an angry voice said

"Maybe you should watch where you're going Hudson. I was already standing here." Quinn shots back.

Finn Hudson was captain and quarterback of the McKinley High football team. He was also co-captain of the basketball team. He and Quinn have never seen eye to eye. They had been in competition since they were in the 6th grade.

Before Quinn joined the basketball team, Finn was in the running for team captain after the current captain graduated. You can pretty much tell what happened with that one. Finn thought Quinn got everything he thought _he_ deserved, guess he can just add this to his list.

"Do you seriously think you can talk to me like that? Just because you're on the basketball team, _my team, _doesn't mean shit." Finn growled

"Actually not only is she on the team, she's the _Captain_ of the team. Get it straight,, Finnessa." Santana said

"Stay out if this Santana. Nobody's talking to you." Finn said angrily

"What do you want Finn?" Quinn said annoyed. She really didn't feel like dealing with him right now. Finn steps up to Quinn like he was all big and bad, but Quinn never even flinched. She just waited for it to be over.

"I just thought I'd let you know that even though you're on the team, that doesn't mean anything…"

"Yeah, yeah I caught that the first time you said it. Now is this conversation going anywhere interesting?" Quinn asked. Finn was fuming at being interrupted by this…this…this thing.

"It is still my team. And you know what, you're gonna fail, and I'm gonna be right there and take back what is rightfully mine, and you're not gonna do anything about it, cause you're just a stupid little girl…Actually you're not even a girl, you're a freak. You'll never be better than me. You'll fail on the team cause you're just some freak dyke." Finn says getting in Quinn's face. Quinn never moves. There is a stare down between the two.

"Are you done?" Quinn asked not effected what so ever by his words or him.

That set Finn off. He stepped closer to Quinn as if her was to hit her, but a hand stopped him.

"Hey man back off." Noah Puckerman said. Finn pushed Puck's hand off him.

"You know whatever. I'm sick of being around you freaks any way." Finn said angrily

"Go take a walk, Finn." Puck said

Finn just huffed and storms off.

"Can't stand that guy." Puck said. Puck then turns to Quinn and Santana "You guys okay?"

Noah Puckerman, Puck for short, was the second biggest player in school. He was also Quinn and Santana's other best friend. He met Quinn the same time Santana did. They all grow up together. The first time Puck met Quinn, he actually had a crush on her, but that soon faded as they got older. When he found out about Quinn's penis…His responds: _"Sweet, now I'm not the only one getting accused for thinking with his dick."_ That was of course Puck's way of saying he's okay with Quinn.

As they got older, he then turned his attraction on Santana, but when both she and Quinn told him that they were only interested in girls, he backed off and gain two _**'wing men'**_. and dub they his official _**'Lesbros'**_.

Years after Quinn told Santana and Puck about herself, she had begun to accept herself for who or what she was. So when someone find out, it didn't really matter to Quinn as much as she thought.

People were actually more intrigued about her than disgusted. Well at least some were.

"Yeah, we're cool" Quinn said

"Dude, don't mind Finn. He's just jealous." Puck said

"When do I ever let Finn get to me?" Quinn asked

Puck thought for a moment "True" he said nodding his head

"That's just Finn being Finn. I have better things to do than to worry about Finn Hudson." Quinn said closing her locker and walks away.

"Anyway, before we were rudely interrupted by Sir Manboobs…" Santana said, making Quinn and Puck laugh. "…we were just talking about the amazing news about Q being the new basketball captain."

"Yeah, that's my girl. Man you were sweet that day." Puck said. Puck high fived Quinn.

"Thanks man, but what I would like to talk about is this hot and feisty Latina sophomore head cheerleader I've heard so much about." Quinn smirks. Santana tried to look innocent.

"Oh yeah I heard about that too." Puck also smirks playing along

"Would you know anything about that Santana?" Quinn asked

"I don't know, I might know something." Santana answers with a smirk

"First sophomore to become Head Cheerleader, Ms. Lopez how does it feel?" Quinn did the same fake microphone Santana did to her earlier, while Puck used his hands as a fake camcorder.

"Cut it out guys." Santana laughed at her two best friends antics.

"You guys do realize we're like the most unstoppable force in this school now right?" Puck said suddenly.

"How do you figure?" Quinn questioned

"Come on, first we've got Q, who's the first and only girl captain on the basketball team. Plus one of the biggest lady magnets. Then S, is the first sophomore Head Cheerio and HBIC. And let's not forget yours truly, the badass extraordinaire." Puck points to himself with a wide grin. "Together we're like a force to be reckoned with. We're like the Super Force Three." Puck said excited. Quinn and Santana just stared at him. "What?"

"Oh dude, you just showed you're geek." Quinn joked

"Yeah and it smells like loser." Santana also joked. Then they both laughed.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to come up with a cool nickname for us." Puck pouts

"I don't know, I kind of liked the Unholy Trinity." Quinn said

"Yeah, I second that." Santana chimed in

"But I thought guys told you hated that name?" Puck asked

"Nah, we were just trying to make you sweat. It was totally worth it." Santana said as she and Quinn laughed at the look on Puck's face.

"You guys are evil." Puck said

"Yeah but you love us." Quinn said

"Whatever. Anyway, so S, have you talked to Brittany yet. I heard she was also on the squad." says Puck. Quinn snorts and Puck looks at her. "What?"

"Yeah and?" Santana ignores Quinn and opens her locker

"So did you talk to her?"

"Nope"

"Really, S"

"That's what I said." Quinn said "But no…she has a boyfriend, and she's not into girls." Quinn mocked Santana.

"Well she does and I don't know if she is." Santana said defensive. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You mean that crippled jerk? Man, she's still with him?" Puck said

"I called him a dick douche." Quinn said proudly

"Dick douche, nice." Puck high-fives Quinn

"Oh my god, my best friends are total dorks." Santana mutters.

"Whatever you love us." Puck shrugged his shoulders

"Yep" said Quinn

After Santana was done at her locker, they made their way to Puck's locker.

"So, S is Cheerios like what everyone says it is? Is it seriously that much hell with Coach Sylvester?" Puck asked

"Pssh you've seen her." Santana said. Quinn and Puck nod. "Plus as long as you know how to work her, you're good." Santana told them.

Puck and Quinn stopped walking with an eye brow raised on each of their faces looking at Santana.

Santana caught on to what her friends thought she meant. "Not like that you pervs. I mean if you know how to take what she throws at you. Suck it up and don't give in to her."

"Oh" Both Puck and Quinn said, nodding their heads.

"She's still scary." Puck says

"Hell yeah."

"Speaking of the devil herself." Quinn said when she saw Sue Sylvester walking towards them…after pushing a kid that was standing in her way into a locker. Quinn, Puck and Santana all grimace at the sight.

"Quick how many times you think she'll say worthless. I say 8" Puck said quickly

"9" Santana said

"11" Quinn followed

"Sandbags, Mohawk, Dick van Dyke."

"Coach" They said in unison

"You worthless kids think you're so good. Well you're nothing in this worthless school in this worthless town." Sylvester said

"But don't you live in this worthless town too?" Santana asked

"And you go to this worthless school too." Quinn said

"I'm different. I was something. I turn cheerleading from it's worthless forms to what it is now. Sandbags, I would not like to congratulate in becoming the new head cheerio. It's up to you now to lead my worthless team of girls who call themselves Cheerios."

"Yes coach." says Santana

"Look at you, worthless. It's disgusting. You're just a worthless bag of worthlessness. I don't know what I'm doing here with you worthless little people. I'm wasting my precious time in the worthless shit hole." Coach Sylvester turns to walk away. "And Sandbags don't late for practice."

"Yes coach" Santana said

Sue Sylvester walks away, terrifying any student or teacher in the hallway the crosses her path.

"11 worthless's, god Q how do you always know?" Puck asked

"It's a gift. I'm not proud of it." Quinn says "Hey guys, why did she call me Dick van Dyke?"

Santana and Puck looked at each other, before looking back at Quinn, moving their down to Quinn's crouch area, then looking backup at her face.

"Makes sense." Quinn nodded he head.

"Anyway guys, I'll catch you later. I gotta head to class cause you know how Mr. Shorts is a stickler for time." Puck said

"Oh my god, I have him 5th period." Santana says

"Me too" says Quinn

"Alrights dorks I'll see ya'll at lunch." Santana said before walking away from her friends.

"See ya" Both Puck and Quinn said before heading to their separate classes.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…the sweet small of a new school day." said Rachel Berry with her usual 'Rachel Berry' excitement.<p>

Rachel Barbra Berry, glee club captain, future Broadway star, and McKinley High's biggest loser and target. Rachel Berry was an ambitious little smurf. She had the best voice and big dreams in all of McKinley. Sadly that's what made her a target.

"Hey man-hands how's it goin'" A cheerio asks

"While I'm not very fond of the name, I will answer your question. And it is going quite well if I say so myself. This is such a beautiful morn-" Rachel was cut off by a splash of freezing old fruit flavored liquid smacking her in the face.

Did I mention that she's a pretty big talker too? Well yeah, she is. Another reason why she's a target.

Everyone in the hall laughed.

"It was a rhetorical question, Rupaul." the cheerio laughs.

"What a loser." A jock said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" A tall perky blonde comes up

"We're slushying the loser, duh." the jocks states the obvious.

"Yea, wanna join in?" the cheerio grins.

"No, it's was really mean, and you guys need to apologize."

The jocks and cheerios stared at the tall blonde before laughing.

"Yo is she serious?" the jock laughed.

"Yes, I am. What you did wasn't funny."

"Um...yes it was." the cheerio says

"Brittany it's okay" Rachel said sadly

"No, not it's not."

"Wait a second, are you seriously sticking up for this loser?" the cheerio asks.

"This loser happens to be my best friend, and you're being mean to her. Now apologize." Brittany said sternly.

Brittany S. Pierce and Rachel Berry have been friends they were 5. Some kids would tease Brittany, calling her stupid, and Rachel came to her rescue. Well as much as a rescue for a pint size five year old. Rachel has always been the smallest in the bunch, but do you think that stopped her? Nope. Rachel had a small body, but an even bigger heart. Rachel would tell Brittany that she wasn't stupid, and just thought different. More happy thoughts. They've been best friends every since.

Once middle school hit, Brittany joined cheerleading and Rachel became a loser. Kids would tease her about her clothes. Some would say the clothes she wore made her like a child mixed with a grandmother, some would even tease her about her dads. But that never stop them from being best friends. If anything it brought them closer.

"Yeah right. No freaking way." The Cheerio rolled her eyes

"Apologize or I'll make sure you'll suffer the wrath of Santana and Coach Sylvester. All of you." Brittany said getting in the girl's face

The Cheerio look in Brittany's eyes to see a hint of bluff, but find none "Whatever" the Cheerio said before leaving.

Brittany then turned back to Rachel, "Hey you okay?"

"Y-yeah I-I'm f-f-fine." Rachel shivers

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Brittany says grabbing Rachel's slushie kit, then she grabs Rachel's hand an leads her to the locker room.

"Y-you'd t-th-think they'd f-find a n-new h-hobby and leave m-me al-lone." Rachel says as they enter the locker room

"Yeah" Brittany says helping Rachel clean the slushie and change her clothes.

"What you said to them…About making suffer the wrath of Ms. Sylvester and Santana. Can you really do that?" Rachel asks

"I don't know if I can get coach to do anything. She's scary as it is."

"Yeah" Rachel winces

"But I'm pretty sure I have Santana wrapped around my finger. I might get her to do it." Brittany smirks

"Yeah you have her whipped and you're not even dating." Rachel said with a slight smile.

"Yeah" Brittany said sadly

Rachel took a look at Brittany "Have you talk to her yet?" She asked softly

"No" Brittany sighs

"Brittany you should really talk to her." Rachel tells her best friend

"I don't know how. Besides, she's with Quinn. And I'm with Artie." Brittany said looking at her shoes.

"I thought you said you didn't believe those rumors. And I thought they were just fooling around?" Rachel asks

"Well I didn't…I mean I don't, but…" Brittany stuttered

"But nothing. They're not dating. Plus Quinn's to much of a player to be tied down. She's said it herself." Rachel said making Brittany laugh a little. "And as for Artie. Britt you're my best friend, practically my sister. I love you and I trust your judgment, but why are you still with him? He's a jerk. He doesn't treat you right. He constantly treats you like you're a child or like you're dumb. And we both know you are anything but stupid. He thinks that because he's in a wheelchair, he can walk…well roll…all over you. It's not right. You deserve better." Rachel told her.

"I know, but I love him. He wasn't always like that. He was sweet. He _is_ sweet. He's not always like that. I know how he really is." Brittany exclaimed

Rachel looks at her best friend "Okay Brittany, I trust you. If you say that he is a good guy then I believe you, but at the first sign of unhappiness, you pull right out there. You understand." Rachel said half joking, half serious.

"Yeah"

"You're my best friend Brit, and I love you. I just want you to be happy." Rachel said softly.

"Thank you. I love you too." Brittany said with a smile pulling Rachel in for a hug.

Rachel just smiled back her.

"Come on let's wash this slushie out your hair." Brittany said guiding Rachel to the sink to wash her hair.

After washing out the slushie, the two friends headed to their first class of the day.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here **_**is a little music to go with it. After all it wouldn't Glee without music right. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Quinn was walking in the hallway when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Quinn, wait up." Someone yelled

Quinn stops and turned to the person "Hey what's up?"

"There you are." The red headed Cheerio said

"Here I am" Quinn smirks

"So about tonight, I was thinking maybe we could…" The Cheerio started but was interrupted

"Yo Q, Tonight. My House. Beginning of the year party. My mom's out of town on business, and sister's staying at a friend's house. Booze mania, bro. You in?" Puck says

"You know it." Quinn fist bumps Puck, then turns back to the Cheerio. "You were saying?"

"Oh it's nothing important." the Cheerio said slightly annoyed

"Oh okay, cool." Quinn shrugs "So I'll see you at the party?"

"You couldn't keep me away." The Cheerio says seductively

"Cool…maybe we could get together later." Quinn smirks

"I'll save you a dance" the Cheerio winks

"You know it Sarah." Quinn says

"It's Stephanie"

"Right. That's what I said. See ya" Quinn said before walking away. Puck follows behind her.

"Q, man you have so much game. Anytime I forget a girl's name, I get a drink to the face."

"That's cause you're not as smooth as me." Quinn teases

Puck shakes his head and laughs at his friend. Santana then comes up behind Quinn, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Sup losers" Santana says

"Hey bitch" They said in unison. Quinn moves and puts her arm around Santana's shoulder. They began walking down the hall.

"S, party at my place tonight, you in?" Puck asked

"Will there booze?" Santana asked

"You know it."

"I'm in"

As they walked, Puck noticed something on the top of Santana's Cheerios uniform.

"Yo S, what's that on your top?"

"Her drool." Quinn snickered

"Huh?" Puck said confused

"She spend the whole bell last block staring at the back of Brittany's head." Quinn laughed

"Wow, that's pathetic, even for you, S" Puck also laughs

"Shut up. You guys sucks." Santana growled. They came in front of the Lunchroom.

"Hey I'll see you guys later." Quinn said walking away from them.

"Wait, where're you going?" Puck asks

"The gym. I'mma practice a little." Quinn said

"Always the overachiever." Santana teases

"Yeah whatever. I'll see you guys in glee." Quinn says

"Ugh, do we have to go to that geek fest?" Santana whines

"Yes, we promised Rachel we would." Quinn says

"Ah no, you and Puck promised the little midget, I didn't promise shit." Santana argues crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn and Puck rolled their eyes at the nickname for Rachel.

"No you didn't promise Rachel, but you practically fell out of your chair when Brittany asked you." Puck snickered. "Plus Rach is my little Jewish princess, I could never say no to her. Especially when she does that thing with her eyes…" Puck trailed off

"Wait she got you with the eyes too?" Quinn asked. Puck nodded his head. "God those eyes made me think of puss in boots. It was to cute to say no to." Quinn cooed. Puck nods his agreement.

"You guys are so pathetic." Santana teased.

"Hey S you got a little drool over here." Quinn teased pointing to Santana's top.

"Shut up" Santana smacked Quinn's hand away, making Quinn and Puck laugh. "You know what, whatever. So Puck and I have our reasons, what's your excuse Q?"

"I don't have one. I just thought it would be fun." Quinn shrugs her shoulder

"Yeah. I bet it would be 'Berry' fun." Santana and Puck snickers.

"Yea, you know I always had a feeling you had a crush on my Jew bro." Puck says.

"Come on guys. You know I don't like Rachel like that. Besides she's with Finn, and that is something I do not feel like dealing with that." Quinn said. Santana and Puck couldn't help but agree. "Anyway I'll see you guys later." Quinn said jogging off to the gym.

"See ya Q." Santana and Puck said before walking to lunch while playfully shoving each other.

* * *

><p>30 maybe 45 minutes later, Quinn doesn't know. She lost count the moment she started dribbling the ball. She was to caught up in drills, suicides, and shooting baskets to know or even care about how long she's been in there.<p>

Not even the sound of the bell ringing, twice, could snap Quinn out of her basketball induced practice.

She had to be sure she was as good as they thought she was, to be as good as the guys, maybe even better. Being the only girl on the team and captain was a whole nother ball game for her, so she had to bring A plus game to show them that she wasn't just some girl they mistakenly put on the team. No she wanted to prove that she could take just as much as the guys, which brought upon this intense practicing section.

So you could probably imagine her face when she saw she missed two of her classes, and was now missing just about her whole last block too.

"SHIT!" She packed her things and ran to class as fast as she could.

She got to her class with five minutes to spare.

"You're late Miss Fabray" Her teacher, Mr. Watson, said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of lost track of time." Quinn pants

"Let's not make a habit of it, Miss Fabray. This is your first warning. Next one is a detention. Clear?" Mr. Watson told her.

"Crystal sir." Quinn said taking her seat.

The bell rung two minutes later. "Looks like you'll have to get your notes from one of your classmates, Miss Fabray." Mr. Watson said .

After exiting the classroom, Quinn ran into Puck.

"Whoa dude, you look like crap," A pause "…and you smell like shit." Puck scrunched his nose.

"Yeah, I lose track of the time in the gym. I didn't have time to change." Quinn said. She sniffed under her arms. "Yeah, yeah that's not fresh. I'll be right back." Quinn ran off to the locker room.

20 minutes later, Quinn returned smelling and feeling fresher.

"Feeling better?" Puck asked

"Much."

"So why did you lose track of time again?" Puck asked

"I was practicing." Quinn said. Puck looked confuse then looked down at his watch

"Dude you've been in there since lunch." Quinn nods. "You were in there for like two hours practicing." Puck says.

"Yeah."

"Dude, who practices that long by themselves? Unless….unless you weren't by yourself." Puck raised an eye brow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Quinn teased

"Wouldn't he like to know what?" Santana joins in.

"Quinn was in the gym "practicing" by herself for two hours, lost track of time. And didn't change her clothes too, which smelled like shit by the way." Puck explained.

"Who practices that long by themselves?" Santana asked

"That's what I said." Puck said

"Oh my god, I was there just practicing. I swear." Quinn said with a huff.

"Sure you were. Come on just tell us who she was." Puck smirks

"Fine. It was your mom. Happy now?" Quinn said, wiping the smirk off Puck's face and making Santana burst out laughing.

"That's not cool dude." Puck frowns.

"Whatever, your mom's hot." Quinn said. They walked down the hall.

"So where we going now?" Santana asked after calming down from her laugh.

"Um well school's basically over so…glee." Quinn answered

"Ugh do we have to go loserville? Those guys get slushied like everyday. Why are we associating ourselves with the band of losers?" Santana whined.

"Look all we have to do is stay quiet and sway in back." Santana looked like she wasn't going to budge. Quinn looked as if she was about to explain it to her again but instead said, "Okay, it's cool, S. I get what you're saying. But as you know Brittany's also in the club, and I heard she could do some great dancing. I'm sure it'll be worth it." Quinn smirked.

Santana thought of a protest, but couldn't find one. She knew about Brittany's dancing ability. She was on Cheerios after all. She might not be able to talk to the girl, but at least she could watch from afar. Shut up it's not that creepy. "Fine, whatever." she says sucking it up and following Quinn and Puck in the choir room.

When they walked in the choir room, there were five other people in the class. Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes.

Kurt and Mercedes were in the back of the room talking, probably about the latest gossip. While Finn, Rachel and Brittany were in the front discussing something about glee. Well at least Rachel and Brittany was, Finn was just sitting there with a far out bored look on his face.

Finn was the first one to see them walk in. "What the hell are you doing here?" Finn growls, causing everyone to look at them.

"Well thought we'd come check out some awesome singing we've so much about, but sadly we ran into you. Kind of a let down actually." Quinn mocks. Puck and Santana snicker behind her.

"Get the hell out." Finn growls

"Free country lard butt." Quinn challenged

Finn took at step toward Quinn. Quinn just stays in her place with a smirk on her face.

"Finn stop it." Rachel said, getting in-between Quinn and Finn. "I invited them."

"What the fuck, Rachel?" Finn puffs

"Language Finn. And we needed the numbers." Rachel replied calmly.

"But Rach, we could get other people." Finn whined.

"Finn, no one else wants to join our band of loser misfits. We're lucky they even volunteered." Rachel said

"Not voluntarily." Santana mumbled, earning her an elbow to the ribs by Quinn.

"See they don't even want be here." Finn argues

"I want to be here." Quinn said raising her hand.

"Me too." Puck also raising his hand.

Santana stayed quiet, finding her shoes interesting until she got another elbow to the ribs. "Yeah, whatever. Me too." She says rubbing her sore ribs. She didn't notice the giant smile that appeared on Brittany's face.

"See, there settles it. They're in" Rachel says.

"But…" Finn tried

"Finn, please don't argue with me on this. I know what's best for glee." Rachel said to her boyfriend.

"But we don't even know if they can sing. Don't they have to audition or something?" Finn said not giving up a fight.

"Actually, Mr. Shue let us audition before school let out last year." Puck says

"There that settles it…" Rachel says

"No…no it doesn't. I mean sure they talked to Mr. Shue, but we don't know what they can do. We, as a team, need to know if the are good enough." Finn said.

"Finn…" Rachel started

"No Rachel, it's cool. If the Pillsbury Dough Blob wants to know what we can do, then we'll show him." Quinn said.

Rachel looked between her boyfriend and Quinn and saw that there was no way the two were backing down from this. "Fine if that's what you want to do, we'll do it." Rachel said grabbing Finn's hand and leading him back to their seats in the front row. Quinn, Puck, and Santana took seats in the back row.

Once they were seated, Brittany came up and sat in the seat in front of Santana.

"Hi Quinn, Hi Puck." Brittany said bubbly

"Hey Brit" They said in unison

Brittany then turns her attention to Santana, "Hey Santana"

"Hfghgf"

"What?" Quinn and Puck said trying hide their laugh.

"Ahhh…umm…I…I mean hey Brittany. What's up?" Santana said trying to get her cool back.

"I'm good. It's so cool you guys joined. Now we have enough members to go to competition." Brittany said "And don't mind Finn, I'm sure he's secretly just as happy as we are that you guys joined."

"I doubt it." Quinn mumbles

"You're gonna have so much fun here." Brittany continued, not hearing what Quinn said, "We're not the losers everyone makes us out to be." Brittany said. "I can't wait to see you guys perform. It's gonna be so cool."

'_She's so adorable when she rambles'_ Santana thought with a goofy smile on face which made Quinn and Puck want to laugh even harder.

A few moments later, Mr. Shue, along with the rest of the glee club students, walked in.

"Well I better get back to my seat. See you guys later." As she got up from her seat, she puts her hand on Santana exposed leg. Santana almost fainted a the contact. Puck and Quinn noticed a tried to hold in they laugh even more, they were almost turning pink.

When Brittany got to her seat next Artie, Quinn and Puck released their laughter that was so loud, it made everyone in the room turn and look at them strangely. Santana ducked her head in embarrassment, while Quinn and Puck tried to hold in their laugh again.

"Dude you are so pathetic." Puck laughed

"Shut up" Santana growls. Before either Quinn or Puck could come up with a comeback, Mr. Shue began talking.

"Welcome New Direction to a brand new year." Mr. Shue said cheerfully. A small sound of applause was heard. Of course it was mostly from Rachel. "Okay…um so let's introduce our new members…" Mr. Shue began

"Actually Mr. Shue since we haven't heard what our _new members _can do, we thought it would be cool if they could show us what they had." Finn said proudly.

"Oh…ahh that's okay Finn , I've already heard them…"

"And we all understand and appreciate that Mr. Shue and we all trust your judgment, but we just thought we could see for ourselves. Just to see what we'll be working with." Finn said

"Oh my god he used the word judgment right." Quinn whispered so only Santana and Puck could hear, making them laugh.

"Ah Finn that's really not necessary…" Mr. Shue frowned

"It's cool Mr. Shue. If captain Fart Tart and the rest of the club wants to hear us, then by all means we'll show them." Quinn said as she, Santana, and Puck got up from their seats.

"Um well if you guys are okay with it?" He addressed the club. He received a few shrugs and 'I don't cares'. "Um okay…the floor's all yours." Mr. Shue said.

"Oh and you guys have to perform separately." Finn said with a smirk on his face like he had just uncovered their deepest darkest secret.

"Whatever." Puck said

"S, you wanna go first?" Quinn asked

"I don't care." with that being said, Santana headed to the microphone stand while Puck headed to the drums and Quinn at the guitar.

Once they began, the smirk Finn's face fell a little

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
><em>_She's got a body like a hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
><em>_It's a matter of time before we all out  
><em>_But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

In her own way, Santana was dedicating the song to Brittany and Artie.

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
><em>_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
><em>_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
><em>_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

She smugly smiled at Artie as if to say '_Yea, I'mma get your girl.'_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
><em>_But I got him where_ _I want him now  
><em>_Whoa, It was never my intention to brag  
><em>_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
><em>'_Cause I got him where I want him now  
><em>_And if you could then you know you would  
><em>_It just feel so good_

Brittany was oblivious to the intense staring contest between Santana and Artie. She was just enjoying the performance.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
><em>_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
><em>_And about forgiveness we're both suppose to have exchanged  
><em>_I'm sorry honey but I pass it up, now look this way  
><em>_Well there's a millions other girls who do it just like you  
><em>_Longing as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
><em>_And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
><em>_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
><em>_But I got him where_ _I want him now  
><em>_Whoa, It was never my intention to brag  
><em>_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
><em>'_Cause I got him where I want him now  
><em>_And if you could then you know you would  
><em>_It just feel so good_

_I watched his wildest dream come true  
><em>_And not once of them involving you  
><em>_Just watch my wildest dream come true  
><em>_Not one of them involving_

Quinn then jumps in with the guitar solo. When she finishes, she steps back and let Puck and Santana continue.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
><em>_But I got him where I want him now_

Quinn then joins back in

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
><em>_But I got him where_ _I want him now  
><em>_Whoa, It was never my intention to brag  
><em>_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
><em>'_Cause I got him where I want him now  
><em>_And if you could then you know you would  
><em>_It just feel so good_

The songs ended and everyone in the room, except Finn and Artie, cheered.

"Wow, guys that was awesome. Good work Santana." Mr. Shue said "So whose next?"

"I'll go" Puck said, walking up to the mic with a guitar in hand. Quinn headed for the drums and Santana with a bass guitar.

As soon as they start with the instrumental, and the smirk that was still slightly on Finn's face dropped a little more.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
><em>_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
><em>_You know that I could use somebody  
><em>_You know that I could use somebody_

Quinn then joined in with the drums, making Finn frown.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
><em>_Countless lovers under cover of the street  
><em>_You know that I could use somebody  
><em>_You know that I could use somebody  
><em>_Someone like you_

They rocked out on the instrumental, and everyone, except Finn, were out of their seats.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
><em>_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

"Dude, she's even better than you at the drums." Mike whispered to Finn

"Shut up" Finn growled.

_I hope it's gonna make you notice  
><em>_I hope it's gonna you make notice  
><em>_Someone like me,  
><em>_Someone like me,  
><em>_Someone like me, Somebody_

Quinn and Santana joined him in singing

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
><em>_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
><em>_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
><em>_I'm ready now_

They jumped back into the instrumental

_Someone like you, Somebody  
><em>_Someone like you, Somebody  
><em>_Someone like you, Somebody_

They cooled off as Puck finished

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

They finished and the whole room was field with applause. All except Finn.

"Guys that was…wow…that was…I don't even know what to say about that performance." Mr. Shue said speechless "And fantastic job on the drums, Quinn."

"Thank you Mr. Shue" Quinn said, and Finn growled in his seat.

"Alright last but not least, take it away Quinn. Floors all yours."

Quinn walked up to the mic, while Puck headed back to the drums and Santana to the keyboard.

"Well fellow glee clubbers, unlike my two dearest bestest best friends in the whole world," Quinn started. Behind her, she heard Santana say 'Suck up', making everyone, except Finn, laugh. "I'm not gonna do a rock song, just something a little more up beat and fun." Quinn gave Puck and Santana a knowing smile, which was returned.

Then they began, and Finn's whole face dropped.

(_Quinn,_**Santana and Puck,**_** All**_)

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the Quinnetes._

Quinn says pointing at Puck and Santana. Both flipping her off, making everyone laugh again.

_I'm Quinn, and that's Puck and Santana and we're gonna sing a song  
><em>_Bow, chicka, bow wow  
><em>**That's what my baby said  
><strong>_Mow, Mow, Mow  
><em>**And my heart starts pumpin'  
><strong>_Chicka, Chicka, chew-wop  
><em>**Never gonna stop  
><strong>_**Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo means that I love you**_

Quinn takes the mic off it's stand, and walks around the room.

_My baby got her own way of talking  
><em>_Whenever she says something sweet  
><em>_And she knows its my world she's a rockin'  
><em>_Though my vocabulary's in complete  
><em>_I know it may sound confusing  
><em>_Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
><em>_But never feel like I'm losin it (_**losing**)  
><em>When I take the time to translate<br>__Here's what I'm talkin' bout_

Quinn dances around the room.

_Bow, chicka, bow wow  
><em>**That's what my baby said  
><strong>_Mow, Mow, Mow  
><em>**And my heart starts pumpin  
><strong>_Oh, chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
><em>**Never gonna stop  
><strong>_**Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo means that I love you**_

Quinn dances to each other girl in the room playfully. She starts at Mercedes and Tina.

_Well I don't know what to do_(**I don't know what to do**)

She then goes to Brittany

_But I think I'm getting through_(**I think I'm getting though**)

She ends with Rachel.

'_Cuz when I say 'I love you'_(**When I say I love you**)

Rachel starts dancing with her to, until Finn pulls her back.

_She says 'I Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo you too_

Everyone, but Finn, joins in dancing.

**Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo you too  
><strong>_Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo you too  
><em>**Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo you too  
><strong>_Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo you too_

_Don't need a dictionary_

_Bow, chicka, bow wow  
><em>**That's what my baby says  
><strong>_Mow, Mow, Mow  
><em>**And my heart starts pumpin'  
><strong>_Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
><em>**Never gonna stop  
><strong>_**Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo means that I love you**_

Rachel joins in

(Rachel, Puck)

_I said  
><em>_Bow, chicka, bow wow  
><em>That's what my baby says  
><em>Mow, Mow, Mow<br>_And my heart pumpin  
><em>Chicka, chicka, chew-wop<br>__**Never gonna stop  
><strong>__**Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo means that I love you  
><strong>__**Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo means that I love you  
><strong>__**Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo means  
><strong>__**That I love you baby **__**Baby, Baby **_(baby, baby, baby. Baby)

_**Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo means that I love you!**_

When the song finishes, everyone, except Finn, was laughing and having a good time.

"Guys that was incredible. Fantastic. I have to say I think you did better than your first audition." Mr. Shue praised them.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue, but don't give us all the credit. Thank, Finn too, cause if he hadn't thought it was best for the team to hear us, this never would have happened. And we never would have been this good." Quinn mocked, but no one caught on but Puck and Santana, who smirked, and Finn who scowled deeper.

"With that being said, Welcome to the New Directions, guys." Mr. Shue said, and everyone, but Finn cheered. "Alright now does anyone else have a performance they want to show?" Mr. Shue asked, looking around the room at his students. No one volunteered. Probably tired from the last three incredible performances. He didn't blame them he was tired yet a little energized too. "Okay, well let's get started."

For the next 20 minutes, Mr. Shue introduced the new lesson and discussed future competitions.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**"Misery Business"**_** Paramore**

_** "Somebody Like You"**_** Kings of Leon.**

_** "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" **_**Phinas and Ferb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After glee let out, everyone, still excited from the three performances, headed to their lockers then headed home.

Brittany was at her locker getting her books when she felt someone staring at her. She lifted her head and turned in the direction of the person and found Santana looking at her.

She gave her a giant smile and waves to her. Santana was a little shocked that she was caught staring, but swallowed it down and returns it with her own goofy smile and waves back. Brittany turns back to her locker and books.

Santana still has the goofy smile on her face and her hand in the air swaying back and forth, when Quinn and Puck walked up to her.

"Dude, why don't you just go talk to her?" Puck says. Santana was momentarily startled by the voice, but quickly straightened out.

"I can't." Santana says not turning to look at them.

"Yes you can." Puck says

"Could you guys just drop it." Santana said.

"Come on what's the worst that can happen?" Puck says.

"How about this, I'll ask Brittany out when Q uses the balls she has and asks Berry out." Santana challenges.

"S, how many times do I have to say it, I don't like Rachel like that." Quinn sighs.

"Whatever"

"At least invited her to the party" Quinn tries.

Santana huffs "Fine" before walking over to Brittany.

"H-hey Britt" Santana stutters

Brittany looks up from her locker and finds Santana standing in front of her. "Hey San." Brittany greeted Santana with a huge smile.

A goofy smile came across Santana's face at the sound of the nickname Brittany calls her. Puck and Quinn usually called her S. San was the nickname only Brittany called her. It was special and it made her feel all fuzzy inside.

"So…um…I was…um…I was wondering if you were…you know…if you were going to Puck's party tonight? You know cause Puck's having a party tonight. A beginning of the year party. For the beginning of the year. This year. Even though we're already like a week into the year, he's having a party. So are…are you coming…to…to the party tonight? Cause if…if not then…then you should totally come…" Santana rambled.

"San…" Brittany stopped Santana before she could ramble some more. "Calm down" she said with a soft chuckle. Santana stopped talking, but was still breathing like she had just ran a marathon. "You're adorable when you ramble." Santana blushed and docked her head.

Puck and Quinn watched their friend from across the hall shaking their heads.

"Yeah, I'll be at the party. Will you be there?" Brittany asked, all of a sudden shy.

Santana though 'Shy' Brittany was just as cute as 'Rambling' Brittany.

"Y-yeah I'll…I'll be there" Santana said

"Cool. I guess I'll see you there." Brittany says

"I guess so."

"Save me a dance?" Brittany asked

Right then Santana's whole body lit up. A dance. A dance with Brittany. Santana was to stunned to speak.

Brittany took Santana's silence as a rejection and her smile slowly fell "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Brittany said sadly

Santana's brain then caught up with her and she registered what Brittany said

"No!" She screamed, scaring Brittany a little. "Sorry. No…um…sure. I'll totally save a dance…for you." Santana smiled.

Brittany's face broke into a smile that would almost split her face in half.

"Cool. Okay, I'll see you at the party." Brittany said

"Yeah, see you there." Santana said

They stayed there in silence just staring at each other with big smiles on their faces until Artie wheeled over and cleared his throat loudly breaking their trance.

"Ready to go Brit?" Artie asked, not looking at Brittany, but giving Santana the evil eye.

"Yeah, sure." she answered Artie, before looking back at Santana. "So I'll see you at the party."

Santana nodded her head. She notices how awkward the situation was becoming, so she slowly began backing away.

"Ah, so yeah. I'll…um…I'll see you later." Santana said before trying to make a quick get away, but she turned around so fast, she didn't see the opened locker and ran face first into it.

**_BANG!_**

"SON OF A…MOTHERFUCKER! OW!" Santana shrieks painfully.

Quinn and Puck collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Oh my god, Santana are you okay?" Brittany asked running over to Santana.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm cool. I gotta go." Santana says rubbing her sore forehead. She ran out of the school before she could embarrass herself anymore, leaving Brittany a little sad and brokenhearted.

When Quinn and Puck finally stopped laughing, they notice that Santana was gone.

"We better catch up to her, make sure she doesn't hurt herself anymore." Puck laughs. He picks up his things and begin walking towards the doors holding his side that was still hurting from laughing so hard.

"Yeah" Quinn follows suit, until she remembers something she forgot. "Shit. Yo Puck I'll meet you outside by the car, I gotta get something."

"Okee doke, Q. Meet you outside." Puck said before leaving.

Quinn ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Rachel." Quinn runs up to Rachel at her locker.

Rachel looked up from the book she was looking at and greets Quinn with a bright smile "Oh, hello Quinn. I didn't get to tell you this but your performance at Glee Club was amazing. I didn't know you could play the drums." Rachel said

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was ten. Puck, Santana and I took lessons. Guitar, drums, piano, and dance. They were pretty fun." Quinn said

"Well I can't wait to see more of what you guys got." Rachel smiles

Quinn smiles back.

"Hey, I know it's a little late, but I was wondering if it's not too much, if I could borrow your notes from Mr. Watson's class today. I might have been a tad bit late today, so he told me to get the notes from somebody in class." Quinn explains

"Yes I did notice you were a _tad_ late for class. Why was that? Another one of your many private lessons with a cheerio?" Rachel teased

"Maybe, Maybe not." Quinn teased back.

Rachel and Quinn were good friends. Not the kind of friends like Quinn was with Puck and Santana or how Rachel was with Brittany, but friends none the less. They bonded in freshmen year and a little over summer break.

They would constantly flirt with each other, but it never went any further. They would never cross that line. Quinn was a player, but she never did anything with Rachel. She thought Rachel was too sweet and she respected her too much. Quinn knew that Rachel was meant for bigger and better things. She knew Rachel could do so much better than her. And Rachel thought Quinn was a little too immature and a little unstable, but a good friend to have around. They both knew that it would never go beyond flirting, so, what's the harm in harmless flirting? Thus beginning their constant flirting friendship.

"Mmmhmm." Rachel smirks

"Okay if you must know, I was in the gym practicing." Quinn tells her.

Rachel just gave her a skeptical look that said _'Really?'_.

Quinn raises her hands in defense "Honestly, I was. So can I please borrow your notes? Just to copy them. I'll totally give them right back tomorrow." Quinn said.

"Tomorrow's Saturday Quinn." Rachel chuckled.

"I mean I'll bring it to your house, Rachel. Duh." Quinn smirks.

"Well in that case, of course you can borrow my notes." Rachel said reaching into her book bag fro her notebook. "I really like to keep my notes organized. I color coded them with different color highlighters. Yellow highlighters are specific people. Green highlighters are special dates, and orange highlighters are major events. Ones with the gold star stickers, because I love gold stars, are notes that will be on the both the quiz and the test we're having next week. So you should really study up." Rachel handed Quinn her notes.

"Thanks Rach." Quinn took the notes.

"It was no problem Quinn, it was my pleasure. And if you have any more questions or need any help, please do not hesitate to ask." Rachel said before turning back to her locker.

"Sure" Quinn places the notes in her backpack.

"So you coming to Puck's party?" Quinn asks leaning on the lockers.

"Possibly so. Since Finn's going, I probably should too." Rachel replied.

"Cool, I'll see you there." Quinn gets off the lockers. "I might even save you a dance." Quinn wiggles her eye brows.

"Not happening, Quinn" Rachel chuckled

"Well at least I tried." Quinn smirks.

"Tried and failed is more like it." Rachel teases

"A for effort?"

"Bye Quinn." Rachel laughs

Quinn also laughs "See ya, Rach" Quinn says before walking away. She gets halfway down the hall before turning back to Rachel, "I'm still saving you that dance whether you like it or not!" Quinn said before running out of the school building.

Rachel shakes her head, laughing at Quinn, before going back to packing her things.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Rachel packed her things, Finn came up behind her.

"Hey" He said.

"Oh, hey Finn." She says with a smile and kisses him on the cheek.

"What's so funny?" he asks

"What?"

"When I came over you were laughing. I just wanted to know what was so funny. You know, so I could maybe laugh too." Finn explains.

"Oh, it was nothing…"

"Was that Quinn I saw you talking to?" Finn quietly asks, not letting Rachel finish.

"Oh ah yeah"

"What did she want?" he asked curiously

"Oh nothing, she was just asking to borrow my notes from history. She was late for class, missed the notes, so she asked me." Rachel explained.

"Why'd she ask you?"

"I don't know Finn, maybe cause I'm the only one from our class that's still here."

"And that's it?"

"Yes, Finn. Why does it matter?" Rachel asked, confused and a little irritated with this sudden interrogation from Finn.

"I just wanna know." Finn paused "I heard her say she was saving you a dance at the party tonight."

"So?"

"So…what the hell was that?" Finn said angrily.

"That's just Quinn being Quinn. It's harmless." Rachel said

"Harmless. Yeah, right. Harmless my ass." Finn huffs

"What is it, Finn? Why are acting like this?" Rachel asks

"Well when my girlfriend agrees to dance with someone else, namely my arch-nemesis, sorry if I get a little hostel." Finn says angrily

"I didn't agree to anything-"

"And what was that in glee today?" Finn asks

"What was what Finn?" Rachel asked folding her arms over her chest, getting very irritated with Finn.

"You defending her!" Finn yells

"Would you keep your voice down?" Rachel looked around the hallway. "And I wasn't defending them. We needed the numbers, they were asked to join, they said yes, end of story. Plus they've proven that they were more than good enough to be in, regardless of how you approached them about it. Which was very unprofessional might I add." Rachel ranted

"But why them Rachel?"

"They were asked by friends Finn."

"But why asked them though? Why not anyone else?" Finn whined

"Who else is there Finn? Who else would join? We're losers, remember? Who would want to join a band of losers, huh?" she argued. "We're lucky they even joined."

"Well there's got to be another reason they joined." Finn says not giving up a fight.

"Like what, Finn?" Rachel asks rubbing her temples, really irritated with this argument.

"I-I don't know, but there is."

"Besides wanting helping out their friends?"

"They're not my friends." Finn huffs

"Well they are to the other people in glee club." Rachel says

"Whatever, I still don't think that's why they're really here. There's some other reason. I don't know why Puck is here, but Quinn's here just so she can get in your pants, and Santana's obviously here with some devious plot from Coach Sylvester. You know how she's been using trying to use her Cheerios to destroy glee club." Finn argued

"Okay that's just ridiculous. First, Quinn is not trying to 'get in my pants' as you so call it. And secondly, Santana is not as some ploy from Coach Sylvester, trying to destroy glee club." Rachel says

"You saw her she didn't even want to be there." Finn said

"That's Santana being Santana."

"Not it's not. You know all of Coach Sylvester's cheerio's are like evil little skanky spies that would do anything to get to the top." Finn says

"So what are you saying, Finn? You know Brittany is one those Cheerios. Are you saying Brittany, who is my best friend mind you, is one of those heartless skanks trying to destroy glee club, the very thing that _**both**_ she and I love?" Rachel said angrily

"What? No!…no that's not what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean _Finn._" Rachel said with venom in her voice as she said his name.

"Hey look don't turn this on me, and don't twist my words around. I'm just saying that Santana wouldn't join a band of losers just because. And Quinn, oh don't even get me started on her." Finn said

"Oh my god, Finn. Really?"

"What?"

"Quinn doesn't want to 'get in my pants'." Rachel said

"How do you know?" Finn asked

"Well how do you know?"

"Oh trust me I know." Finn said

"I-I'm not even her type." Rachel argued

"You're a girl, Rachel. That's her type." Finn spat back. "Plus you're with me. That's just a bonus for her."

Rachel shook her head "Well I hung out with Quinn quite a lot last year, and she didn't try to 'get in my pants' then."

"That's cause you weren't with me." Finn said

"What?"

"She always goes after things I have." Finn says

"You are being really ridiculous right now, Finn. Why can't you just accept the fact that they joined for their friends?" Rachel asked

" 'Cause they wouldn't just stoop so low just for a bunch of losers." Finn defends

"You did." Rachel yells

"I wasn't thinking." Finn slipped up

"What?" Rachel said sadly and shocked at the same time.

"Wait, no Rachel I didn't meant it like that."

"Well what did you mean, _Finn_?" Rachel said with venom in her voice once more.

"I just… she's always taken things that mine. She wouldn't even taken a second look at you if it wasn't for me." Finn spats out. Rachel is silent.

"Wow." Rachel said. To stunned to say anymore or hear anymore that Finn has to say, Rachel turns from Finn, picks up her book bag and things and walks away from Finn without taking a second look at him.

"Wait…wait Rachel. I didn't mean it like that." Finn says, chasing after Rachel.

"So what you're saying is that I'm not good enough unless I'm with you. I'm not good enough for Quinn or anybody else unless I'm with you, cause you're the famous Quarterback. And no one else would ever want me if I wasn't with you." Rachel stops in her spot.

"Yes, exactly." Finn said. Rachel just looks at him, before walking away. "No wait…what? I didn't mean that." Finn says after Rachel.

"Bye Finn." Rachel said not turning to look at him.

"Wait, where are going? I'm your ride home, remember?"

"I'll catch a ride with Brittany, I just can't be around you right now." Rachel said

"…you're coming to the party, right?" Finn yells out to her.

Rachel keeps walking out of the school, not turning to answer him.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo been lovin' the reviews yall been giving. Keep it up :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Puck's Party part 1

**Here's Puck's Party. Enjoy. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Puck's Party part 1<strong>

Puck's **'Beginning Of The Year'** parties are one of the biggest, most hypiest parties in, well the beginning of the year. This is basically Puck's way of reigning in the new school year. Every year, the first one or two weeks after school starts, Puck's mom always goes out of town for work, so that's when it's party time. WOOOO!

Equipped with his handy, dandy fake ID, Puck's party has more liquor than a college party. That would probably explain why so many college people came to a high school party. Go figure. Also equipped with the latest and hypiest music from both Santana and Quinn's itunes, this is the most poppenest**(A/N: I made up the word. So what.)** party this year ever. Well at least until new years, then we're talking.

Jocks, cheerios, practically everybody from McKinley is at this party, including the losers. People who live around Puck's house are at this party. Who wouldn't be. This party is live. Puck throws the coolest parties ever.

"Yo this party is wild, man." Quinn says, on her second cup.

"I know, right." Puck slurred with pride.

"Pucky boy, you have really out did yourself this year. Bravo man." Santana said, on her third.

"Woo… so you ladies thinking of shagging any ladies tonight?" Puck asked, eyeing a few girls who were looking their way. Mainly looking at Quinn and Santana, but he didn't care.

"I don't know"

"Not really"

"Ah come on guys, this party is full of fresh tail. Every girl is getting drunk, come on take your pick"

"I'm really not in the mood." Santana replied

"Quinn?" he asks

"We'll see." she smirks.

"Fine" Puck slurred. "Hey Santana, you wanna hear what I heard?" Puck said, walking closer to Santana, almost tripping over his own feet.

"What?" Santana asked

"I heard that when Brittany gets really drunk, she…let's just say you can get a good glimpse of her dance moves outside of glee."

Both Quinn and Santana looked at him confused.

"Puck, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Quinn asked

"She strips, dumbass. When she gets drunk she strips. Just like Santana becomes a weeping mess." Puck says

"I do not." Santana whines like she about to cry.

"See"

"Shut up." Santana wipes away some tears that might have fallen.

"And if my calculations are corrected, Brittany should be on her forth cup, and very very tipsy." Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever, that's just a rum-"Santana was cut off by noise made by a bunch a guys near Puck's living room.

"What was that?" Quinn asked. Puck shrugged his shoulders.

The commotion was a bunch a guys standing around a table, and a very, very tipsy Brittany, who was dressed in a very, very short skirt black, black hooker boots, and the button up shirt she was wearing was unbuttoned, showing off her pink with black dots bra, stripping on top of the table.

"God in heaven…" was Santana's reaction as she was stuck in a daze looking at a half naked Brittany. Her jaw practically torn a hole in the floor. "Umm…I'll be right back." Santana told them before walking over to Brittany.

Brittany saw her coming, and her face lit up in the biggest smile. "San!…" Brittany jumped of the table and ran to Santana, ignoring the 'awws' and 'boos' responses she got from the guys.

"Hey" Brittany said bubbly

"Hey" Santana said back. "You made it."

"I did" was Brittany's reply. They stood there just looking at each other for a moment. "So do I get that dance I was promised?" Brittany asked, walking towards the dance floor, beckoning Santana to follow her.

"That and more if you want." Santana said quietly. She was pretty sure no one heard her over the loud music…

"I might have to take you up on that." Brittany flirted. Santana was stunned. Guess she was wrong.

'_Oh I am just the right amount of drunk for this' _Santana thought to herself. "So shall we?" Santana held out her hand

Brittany looked a her hand and smile, leave it to Santana to be a total gentlewomen while drunk. "We shall." Brittany took her hand, and they walked out on the dance floor.

Quinn and Puck were watching the whole thing from the stairs.

"Damn, it's about time she man upped, and grew some balls." Puck slurred.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we should get her drunk more often." Quinn joked.

"Dude, don't joke like that. I'm drunk enough to actually take that into consideration." Puck slurs.

"Shit, me too."

"Anyway, I'mma go see what lucky girl wants to ride the Puckmobile." Puck says before walking away into the crowd of people. "Hey ladies, who wants some of the Puckinator? Come on, I know you want it. C'mere" Quinn shakes her head, laughing at her friend.

10 minutes later, Quinn was standing in the same spot she was when Puck left. Quinn stood there looking around at her friends. Puck was trying to make out with some cheerio, Santana and Brittany were grinding up a storm on the dance floor. Quinn's starting to think the whole getting Santana drunk more often isn't such a bad idea. And it's not like Santana would disagree to it.

Quinn was on her third cup when the red head cheerio came up to her.

"Hey sexy" She said seductively.

"Hey"

"Why you standing here all alone."

"I don't know. Maybe waiting on a pretty little thing like you to come and save me." Quinn smirks.

"Wow you sure have a way with words." The cheerio says

"That aint all I have a way with." Quinn flirts

"So about that dance you promised?" She asks

"Su-" Quinn was about to answer her until she heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. College Boy I am gonna rock your world." a drunken yet familiar voice said

"Rachel?" Quinn said to herself

"So Quinn about that dance?" the cheerio asks

"Um…yeah. Sure. Can you hold on a sec." Quinn asked and walked away before she even got an answer.

When Puck walks pass Quinn, Quinn stops him. "Puck, who are those guys with Rachel?"

"Um… some guys that graduated…um…about two years ago I think."

"Where's Finn?" Quinn asked _'Why is she not with him? And is she drunk?" _She thought to herself.

"Um…I thought I saw he go in the bathroom with some girl. I thought it was Rachel so I didn't say anything." Puck slurs then walks away.

'_That prick is cheating on Rachel' _Quinn growls to herself.

"So can I have that dance now?" the cheerio comes out of nowhere, irritated at begin ignored.

"Um…"

"WOO! I win! I win!…. What'd I win?" the drunk Rachel yells

"Quinn?"

"Huh…yeah. Yeah right, could you hold on one more time?" Quinn says and again walks away without waiting for an answer. The cheerio angrily stomps her foot and storms off.

Quinn heads over to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel" Quinn calls out to her.

Rachel turns to see Quinn coming up to her, and a huge drunken smile forms on the face. "QUINN!" Rachel screams.

'_Yep, she's drunk'_ Quinn rolls her eyes. Quinn looks at Rachel, and there is about four drunken college guys around her. _'Damn, I got to get her away from these pervs.' _"Hey Rach, can you come here for a minute? I want to ask you something."

"Okay Quinn!" Rachel slurred cheerfully. Rachel tries to get off the couch and run to Quinn, but trips over her feet. She erupts in giggles when Quinn catches her. "That was fun." Quinn couldn't help but laugh with her. She had to admit, Rachel was pretty adorable while drunk.

"Okay, let's get you out of here." Quinn says. Quinn tries to get Rachel away from the guys, but not before one of them stops her.

"You could just talk to her right here." the college jock says

"Yeah, see no I can't. It's kind of private. Come on, Rachel." Quinn tries to guide Rachel away from the college jocks.

"She doesn't want to go with you." another jock says "Don't worry, she's fine with us." he said with a creepy smile that almost made him look like he was constipated.

"Yeah, see no she's not. Now unless you want me to tell the cops, who I happily have on speed dial for this kind of thing, that you're missing with a 15 year old minor, then please be my guess and stay. I'm sure they will love you in prison. But if not, and you'd like to keep that beautiful little football scholarship of yours, I suggest you leave." Quinn said in the best HBIC voice she could muster, courtesy of Santana Lopes. She had no idea what she was talking about, but the college jock was to drunk to know that. Right?

"You wouldn't." he challenged

"Do you really want to try me, big boy?" Quinn asks with a victorious smirk on her face.

The jock looked her up and down. He wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not. He was also way to drunk to deal with her. "whatever. You can have her. She wouldn't put out anyway." the jock says before walking off with his boys. "bitch" one of the guys said.

"Ass" Quinn said back.

Once the college guys were out of her sight, Quinn turned her focus back to Rachel, who was silently giggling to herself. Quinn shook her head as she went to squat in front of Rachel. "Rachel, hey are you okay?"

"I'm super duper, Quinn" Rachel drunkenly giggled.

"Okay"Quinn looks around. "Rachel where's Finn?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he's so where around here. You know I'm mad at him right now." Rachel pouts.

"Why…why are you mad at him?"

"Cause he was being mean. He got really mad and said some really mean things 'cause he heard you say you gonna save me a dance." _'What an ass.'_ "A dance at the party. This party. Oh my god Quinn, we're at the party!" Rachel says excited

'_Wow' _"Okay, um…Rachel how much have you had to drink?" Quinn asked

Rachel actually looked like she was thinking. "Umm…I don't remember three, maybe five. But it's okay though cause I feel great. I feel fine. Hey you wanna dance. Let's dance." Rachel rambled. "Hey Quinn, do I still get that dance?"

Quinn shook her head, smiling at Rachel's drunken innocence. "Sure Rach, why not." Quinn said.

"Yay!" Rachel cheered. Rachel grabs Quinn's hand and yanks her to the dance floor.

_Yoooooooooooooou  
><em>_Yoooooooooooooou  
><em>_Yoooooooooooooou_

Once on the dance floor, Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's neck as Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

_I know you want me  
><em>_I made it obvious that I want you too_

The two began swaying to the music.

_So put it on me  
><em>_Let's remove the space between me and you_

As they continued to sway, Quinn notice something. "Um… I think this is sort of a fast song."

Rachel looked around at everyone else "Hmm I guess you're right." Rachel says then let's go of Quinn's neck.

When Quinn was about to say something, she feels Rachel press her back to her front. Very very close to her.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asks in a whisper.

"Um…I guess…I guess that's better." Quinn stutters as they went back to dancing.

_Now rock ya body, Oh_

That's exactly what Rachel did, against Quinn. Quinn had to suck in a breath from how close they were.

_Damn I like the way that you move_

As their dancing became more erotic, Rachel moved her arm and wrapped it behind her, around Quinn's neck, and continued dancing against her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

_So give it to me  
><em>'_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Rachel unconsciously pressed herself more into Quinn. Quinn had to bite her lip to hold back a groan that came from her lips as Rachel began grinding her ass into her crotch area.

_Here's the situation, been to every nation  
><em>_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
><em>_You know my motivation, given my reputation  
><em>_Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude_

Getting a little too into the song, Quinn pulls Rachel closer, grinding hard into her. Quinn unconsciously nuzzles her face into Rachel's neck and places a light kiss on her neck, getting a slight moan from Rachel.

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

'_oh god'_ Quinn thought

_Oh, you know_

Rachel turns in Quinn's arms, and is now facing her. She re-wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and they continue they "grinding session" on the dance floor.

_That tonight I'm fucking you  
><em>_Oh, you know  
><em>_That tonight I'm fucking you  
><em>_Oh, you know_

_You're so damn pretty  
><em>_If I had then baby it would be you  
><em>_I know your ready  
><em>_If never lied, then baby you'd be the truth_

As Quinn and Rachel continued their dancing, Quinn found herself getting turned on and painfully hard. Her jeans were feeling tighter than usual.

_Here's the situation  
><em>_Been to every to nation  
><em>_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
><em>_You know me motivation  
><em>_Given my reputation  
><em>_Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

A few times, Quinn tried to put space between her and Rachel without breaking their connection, just enough for her to breathe and cool down her hormones, but Rachel kept bringing them closer together.

_But tonight I'm fucking you  
><em>_Oh, you know  
><em>_That tonight I'm fucking you  
><em>_Oh, you know  
><em>_That I'm fucking you_

_LUDA…  
><em>_Tonight I'm gonna do  
><em>_Everything that I want with you  
><em>_Everything that u need  
><em>_Everything that u want  
><em>_I'm on the hunt, I wanna stunt with you_

Rachel could also feel herself getting unbelievably turned on by the dancing she and Quinn were doing.

_From the window to the wall  
><em>_Gotta give you my all  
><em>_Winter or the Summertime  
><em>_When I get you on the spring, I'mma make you fall_

_You got that body that make me wanna  
><em>_Get up on the floor just to see you dance  
><em>_And love the way you shake that ass  
><em>_Turn around and let me see them pants_

Rachel let out a moan as she felt Quinn's hard on press against her center through her short plaid skirt, as they continued grinding against each other.

_You're stuck with me, I'm with you  
><em>_Let's something to do  
><em>_Please excuse me  
><em>_I don't mean to be rude_

Rachel felt herself get wetter with every move they were making.

_But tonight I'm fucking you  
><em>_Oh, you know  
><em>_That tonight I'm fucking you  
><em>_Oh, you know  
><em>_That I'm fucking you_

Rachel knew that she should stop. She had a boyfriend, but she had never felt this before and it felt to good to stop. She pressed herself further into Quinn, earning a slight moan and groan from Quinn.

_That tonight I'm fucking you  
><em>_Oh, you know  
><em>_That I'm fucking you  
><em>_Oh, you know_

Quinn just knew, she was in it for tonight.

_That I'm fucking you  
><em>_Yeah, tonight I'm fucking you_

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 of Puck's party. Hope you enjoyed it. There will be smut in the chapter. :)<strong>

**Song:**_** "Tonight I'm Loving (Fucking) You" **_**Enrique Iglasias ft Ludacris**


	6. Chapter 6: Puck's Party part 2

**Here's the chapter you've all be waiting for. Sorry it took some time. Warning there will be smut in this chapter.**

**Enjoy :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Puck's Party part 2<strong>

Quinn's mind was going crazy. She did not know what to do at this point. If this was any other girl, she would take her up to Puck's room, and fuck her 'til she couldn't stand right anymore. But it wasn't some other girl. It was Rachel. As in 'Has a Boyfriend, who hate her guts and whose head is so far stuck up his own ass' Rachel. She couldn't do that to Rachel. She had to much respect for her, and she was sure Rachel had to much respect for herself than to lose her virginity in a drunken state. She just wouldn't do that. She **couldn't** do it. Quinn was just gonna need a serious cold shower later.

Quinn tries to back away from Rachel to get her hormones in check. The next song; however, did not help at all.

_She want it, I can tell she want it  
><em>_Want me to push up on it 'fore she know when I'm all on it  
><em>_We get the party going, liquor flowing, this fire  
><em>_50 and Jeremih, number1, there's nothing higher_

'_Oh come on!' _Quinn thought.

_(won't you go and)  
><em>_Get it get it (I see you baby)  
><em>_Work it work it  
><em>_(won't you, just put it down)  
><em>_Get it get it  
><em>_Work it work it  
><em>_Break it break it down…_

"Whoa!" Quinn yelps when she felt Rachel pressed herself into her once again. Quinn had to push Rachel off to calm down her raging hormones.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" Rachel asked concerned that she might have done something wrong.

"N-nothing." Quinn stuttered, trying to calm down her breathing.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

_No _"Yeah…yeah I'm sure I just…yeah." Quinn said before looking back at Rachel. Rachel looked sort of dazed, and her eyes looked really black, but Quinn wasn't sure. She could hardly see her in the dark light around the house. "Are you okay?" she asked when she saw Rachel sway a little. She held her arms out to catch her encase she fell.

"Um…yeah, just a little dizzy." Rachel replied.

"Oh…umm come on, you can rest in Puck's room 'til you feel better." Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist pulling her throw the crowd of people and lead her to the stairs. "Be careful. These stairs are very tricky when you're drunk. I've seen Puck tripped over them, I don't know how many times, while drunk. But then again Puck trips over them when he sober too. I don't really know how to explain that one." Quinn said.

"Cause he's Noah." Rachel giggled.

Quinn thought for a moment. "That, my dear Rachel, is a very good point." Quinn joked making Rachel giggle even more.

They made their way to the stairs.

"Hey, why aren't you drunk? I saw you with at least three cups." Rachel asked

"Oh I am drunk, I'm just not as drunk as you are." Rachel looked at her confused. "I usually drink with Santana and Puck about every few weeks, so I guess you can say I'm a little used to it, but believe me I'm drunk. And telling from how much you have drunken, you my friend are a lightweight." Quinn smirks.

"Okay" Rachel gives Quinn a drunken smile, which Quinn thought was pretty adorable.

Once they make it to Puck's room, Quinn ushers Rachel inside.

"So um… there's the bed. Go ahead and lay down. I'll go get you some water." Quinn said quickly, turning around to walk out of the room. Before she could leave, she felt a hand around her wrist. She turns to find Rachel looking at her. Just as she saw down stairs moments ago, Rachel's eyes were pitch black. Dark with what Quinn could not put her finger on. It stunned her for a moment.

_Okay she headed to the dance floor and she slowly start to popping it  
><em>_Something like my wrist piece, every got to watching it  
><em>_Girl, you go secret treasure I'm gonna put that lock on it  
><em>_Don't care what they say, I would be stupid to be not on it_

"Stay" was all Rachel said.

Quinn didn't say anything she just stood there dazed. Not giving Quinn a moment to reply, Rachel moves forward and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Please" Rachel whispers against Quinn's lips.

"Okay." Quinn whispers still in somewhat of a daze.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's left hand, as Quinn uses her right to close the door, and guided her to the bed. Once they got to the bed, Rachel stopped, lets go of Quinn's hand before removing her shoes and socks then crawls into bed. Quinn, still in her daze, follows Rachel's lead also removing her shoes, socks, and jacket. She never takes her eyes off of the girl before also joining Rachel in the bed.

_Heard you go that sticky  
><em>_Let's go and take 9 shots, we'll just call it fifty  
><em>_And I'm gonna lick it, lick it, lick it  
><em>_Till her hicky have her Rev running  
><em>_Keep you running 'til you whimpy, bang, bang, bang, bang_

The two girls just laid on the bed facing each other. After a while, Rachel makes the first move by leaning over and pressing her lips to Quinn's for soft kiss. After a moment of shock, Quinn begins to kiss her back. Rachel had no idea why she kissed Quinn. Though she has wondered a few times into their friendship what it would be like to kiss Quinn. To see what all the girls' hype at school was about. Oh well she was definitely seeing it now. Quinn was an awesome kisser.

Quinn's lips were so soft. Softest she ever felt, Rachel thought. They weren't hard and flaky like Finn's, they soft and plumbed. And the way she kissed her, Rachel couldn't even describe it. It was just so…wow. No one has ever kissed her like this. There was no rush like when Finn kissed her. Finn's kisses were all messy and slobbery, it felt like she was kissing a dog. But Quinn. Quinn had some real skilled lips. She was patient. She waited for Rachel's go ahead before deepening the kiss. This quite possibly the best kiss Rachel had ever in her life.

Quinn could say the same thing about Rachel. Rachel was a really good kisser. She wonder where she learned to kiss like this. She knew damn well it wasn't from Finn. She wanted to know who taught Rachel to kiss like so she could thank them. This was single handedly the best kiss Quinn has had, and she's had her fair share of kisses. Trust me.

As they kissed, Quinn felt Rachel lick her bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance, which Quinn happily granted. When Quinn felt Rachel's tongue hit the top of her mouth and earning her a moan, Quinn was in heaven. Yep this was the best kiss she had ever gotten.

The kiss started out as slow and gentle, but quickly become more passionate. Their tongues began fighting for dominance. The room was silent, except for the music down stairs and the sound of their moaning.

_Oh, you look so sweet what you work in Paris?  
><em>_Look at your physique, girl, you are a beauty_

Quinn felt her hands begin to roam Rachel's body, and felt Rachel do the same to her. Quinn then guided her hands to the hem of Rachel's shirt. She ran her hands on Rachel's flat stomach, earning her a breathy sigh from Rachel. Encouraged, Quinn begins pulling it up.

When Quinn realized what she was doing, she quickly stops. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this to Rachel. Rachel was to good for this. Rachel was to good to lose her virginity at some party, drunk with a good for nothing player like Quinn. She just couldn't. She deserved to have something special. Plus Rachel had a boyfriend, for fuck sakes. Sure said prick of a boyfriend was probably doing the same thing or more with some whore downstairs, but that didn't make it righ-

Quinn lost her train of thought when she felt Rachel began kissing her neck. If Quinn thought Rachel's mouth was magic when she kissed her on the lips, then on her neck, Rachel was a fucking goddess.

_Oh god,_ Rachel just hit her special spot. You know that spot just between Quinn's neck and ear. The spot that made her leg go crazy. No lie, if Quinn was a dog, her tail would probably fall off from wagging so hard. She let out a loud moan mixed groan when Rachel once again brushed across her special spot. Quinn was losing her mind at this point. She also felt herself get hard in her pants. If Rachel's mouth was this good on her neck, she wondered how it would feel around her- _Whoa stop_…no Quinn should not be thinking like this right now. She needed to stop this. This was not right. Rachel had a boyfriend. Rachel was not a cheater. The had to stop this before they went to far.

_Girl, you are a beauty  
><em>_Well, I am a beast  
><em>_They must have been tripping to let me off a leash_

"Ahm…um… R-Rachel?" Quinn cleared her throat.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel said, not removing her mouth from Quinn's neck.

"Maybe we should…ah…ahm…ma…may…maybe we should st-stop." Quinn stuttered out.

"Why?" was all Rachel said not stopping her assault on Quinn's neck.

Quinn couldn't really say anything else after that, cause Rachel hit her special spot again, making her eyes roll in the back of her head and making her even harder than she was before.

_I love the way you grind with that booty on me  
><em>_Shorty you a dime, why you looking lonely?_

Rachel moaned when she felt Quinn's hardness and began grinding into her. Quinn bit her lip to keep in the moan when she felt Rachel grind into her hard jean covered dick. Now Quinn knew she had to stop this before it got to carried away.

"R-Rachel w-we sh-should really s-st-stop this."

"I really think we shouldn't." Rachel said. She was still kissing, possibly leaving a mark. Quinn moaned when Rachel kissed the back of her ear, and Rachel smirked. She liked what she was doing to Quinn. _Oh boy. _Quinn thought before Rachel moved her lips back to Quinn's.

_We'll buy another round and it's all on me  
><em>_As long as I'm around put it down on me_

As the kissing intensified, Rachel pushed Quinn back, so that she was now laying fully on the bed.

"I've always wondered what it felt like to kiss you." Rachel said before leaning down to continue the kissing.

"Really?" Quinn asked shocked, then moaned when Rachel moved back to her neck.

"Mmmhmm." Rachel nodded her head against Quinn's neck as she continued to kiss it.

Quinn's mind was getting hazy, she had to really really stop this now. For really this time. No more playing around. _'Damnit penis, stop controlling me!' _

_Just put it down on me, put it down on me  
><em>_Down, down on me, put it down on me  
><em>_Don't throw it off the mound, show me how it's gonna be  
><em>_Girl, all I really want is you down on me, put it down on me_

"R-Rachel I really really think we should stop. We can't do this." Quinn said finally able to speak again without being to flustered.

"Why?" Rachel asked finally stopping her assault on Quinn's neck and looking a her sadly. "Don't you want me? Aren't I good enough for you?" Rachel asked sadly.

_Systems thumping, party jumping, shorty, she's a perfect 10_

"W-what? Rachel what are you talking about?" Quinn asked confused.

"Why don't you want me? Aren't I pretty enough for you?"

"Whoa Rachel, why you asking me this?"

"I'm not pretty enough for you am I?" Rachel asked moving off of Quinn fully and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Quinn laid on the bed stunned and confused. What the hell just happened? One minute Rachel was practically molesting Quinn, not that she was complaining much, then she's crying at the edge of the bed about how she wasn't pretty or good enough for Quinn. What did that mean anyway?

Quinn moved to the end of the bed behind Rachel. When she got close enough she saw that Rachel was crying. "Hey, hey…what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"You don't think I'm good enough for you." Rachel said throw her tears.

"Rachel, what are you talking about?"

"You don't think I'm pretty enough for you. You think I'm just some loser."

"Whoa, I don't think you're any of those things. I think you're beautiful, Rachel. And who isn't a loser in the deadbeat town." Quinn said, earning a slight laugh from Rachel. When Quinn was sure she had Rachel's attention back she asked her the question that has been bugging her since this started. "Rachel, who said all those things to make you think that?"

"Finn" that one word or name was what made Quinn's blood boil. How could he hurt a sweet and beautiful person like Rachel like that.

"Rachel, Finn's an idiot, okay. You are a beautiful and sweet girl who is gonna make it out of this ass town, and become a famous Broadway star just like you said you would. And no one is going to hold you back." Quinn told her, hugging her from behind.

"You really think so?" Rachel said turning her head back to look at Quinn.

"I know so." Quinn said

Rachel shut her eyes, letting a few tears fall before looking back at Quinn. "Thank you" she whispered.

Quinn nodded her. She couldn't tell that her face was just inches from Rachel's. They stared at each other for a while, and Quinn doesn't know what made her do it, but she found herself look at Rachel's lips before looking back at her eyes and leaning to kiss her. Rachel met her halfway.

The kiss was slow, but quickly became more passionate, as it was before. Tongues were fighting for dominance. Once again they were laying on the bed, Rachel on top and her fingers were tangled in Quinn's hair.

What was Quinn doing? She was just trying to stop this, now she started it all over again. What the hell was wrong with her? _'Damn you penis!'_

_She rock her hips, then roll her hips, then drop it down like it's nothing  
><em>_She shaped just like an hour glass, she see how fast an hour passed  
><em>_Time flies when I'm on that ass but I won't put our shit on blast_

"Ra-Rachel we should stop." Quinn said

"No." was all Rachel said

"Huh?"

"Please, Quinn let me do this." Rachel said as she grinded herself back into Quinn moaning. "I can feel you, Quinn." Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear.

_Work it like a pro, sit and watch it go  
><em>_Do her thing all on the floor, she bounce it fast and shake it slow  
><em>_So sexual incredible, she beautiful, she edible  
><em>_I got her, I won't let her go, I ain't seen nothing, better yo_

"Huh?"

"I know you want it just as much as I do." Rachel smirks

"Huh?"

"I also felt you on the dance floor." Quinn's eyes almost popped out her sockets at the confession. "You were so hard."

"Huh?" Quinn just could think straight right now, no pun intended. Hearing Rachel saying all these things and then nibbling on her ear was driving her crazy. Quinn and her penis were having a very heated argument with each other, but sadly her dick was winning.

"I can feel you now. You want this just as much as I do." Rachel said kissing Quinn's neck.

_Look at how she twurk it, the way she work it  
><em>_Make me wanna hit it, hit it, heaven when I'm in it, in it  
><em>_If I do not fit, I'm gonna make it  
><em>_Girl, you can take it, don't stop, get it, get it_

_Holy shit _Quinn thought as she felt Rachel rub against her pants. Quinn was so turned on and _so_ painfully hard. She needed a release now, and _NO_ cold shower could handle this, but she just couldn't do that to Rachel. No matter how much she wanted to. And she _really_ wanted to.

Rachel continued to rub herself against Quinn's harden covered dick. "Does that feel good?" _Yes _"Does little Quinnie like that?" Rachel said in a salty voice

_Holy shit _Quinn though, that was the sexiest voice she had ever heard. _'And she called my dick little Quinnie. I am so doomed._ She couldn't help but moan.

"Maybe we should let little Quinnie come out to play." Rachel said as her hands headed down Quinn's pants to zipper.

_Oh god_ "I-I-I d-don't th-th-think th-that w-w-w-would b-be s-such a g-g-good id-dea." Quinn stuttered out as Rachel worked on Quinn's belt buckle.

_I love the way you grind with that booty on me  
><em>_Shorty you a dime, why you looking lonely?  
><em>_We'll buy another round and it's all on me  
><em>_As long as I'm around put it down on me_

Rachel was working on Quinn's button and zipper. "Why not? Don't you want me Quinn?" Rachel said seductively

_Oh fuck yes!_ "I just don't think we should be doing it…like this." Quinn said

"Well then, don't think." Rachel pushed Quinn into the bed. "Just sit there and look pretty." Rachel said before heading down and ridding Quinn of her jean's, and leaving her in boxers. "Aww… you like Stewie, too?"

"They're Puck's" Quinn rushed out, but then mentally face palmed herself for saying something so geeky. "I-I mean Puck got them for me." Yep that didn't sound any better.

"Well that doesn't make them any less sexy, now does it." _Sweet dear god._

"Seriously Rachel, what has gotten into you?" Quinn asked

"Nothing…yet." Rachel smirked

"Holy shit." Quinn said out loud

_Just put it down on me, put it down on me  
><em>_Down, down on me, put it down on me  
><em>_Don't throw it off the mound, show me how it's gonna be  
><em>_Girl, all I really want is you down on me, put it down on me_

"Now let's see what Quinn's working with." Rachel said removing Quinn's boxers.

"Uh oh" Quinn moaned as her fully erected eight and a half inch penis was set free.

"Oh my, you're so big." Rachel said surprised at the size.

_Yeah I know_ Quinn smirked. But that smirk was removed from Quinn's face and replaced with a moan as she felt Rachel touch her erection.

Rachel looked at Quinn when she heard her moan. "Did that feel good?" She asks, not in a sexy way, but just as an observation and curiosity.

Quinn couldn't answer her as she continued to move her hand up and down her shaft, she could only nod.

Rachel continued to give Quinn hand job, then she stops and removes her hand. She got an idea.

Quinn whimpered at the lose of contact, but when she realized Rachel had removed her hand, she looked up at the girl.

"Um…Rachel are you ok-OH MY GOD!" Quinn squeaked out as she felt Rachel hot wet mouth on her stiff member.

_Say you independent, get it from your momma  
><em>_Tell me if you with it, do you really wanna, wanna?  
><em>_Baby, when you see me, you know I be on it  
><em>_Can you keep it up here? Put it all up on me_

Quinn was in heaven as Rachel gave her a blow job. She had never had this happen to her. Well she's had a few blow jobs and hand jobs from some other girls, but this…this was…this was…_Oh god. _Rachel's mouth _was _magic, and her tongue, moving up and down Quinn's cock, was like it's own little wand.

"Oh f-fuck that feels so good." Quinn moans

Rachel continued bobbing her head up and down on Quinn's dick. Quinn was sure that Rachel had never done this before, but she was going like a fucking pro. _'Finny, boy you have no idea what you are missing.'_ Quinn thought. Quinn knew this was wrong on so many levels. Rachel had a boyfriend. A douche bag of a boyfriend, but a boyfriend none the less. She knew she should stop this, but it just felt to fucking good to stop.

_Say you independent, get it from your momma  
><em>_Tell me if you with it, do you really wanna, wanna?_

If you would have told Quinn a week ago that she would be getting the blow job of the century from Rachel Berry, she would have probably punched you in the face for being so disrespectful to Rachel, but now here she was, getting just that. And it felt amazing.

"God, that feels so fucking good, Rach." Quinn groans

"You like that baby?" Rachel asked removing her mouth from Quinn's penis. Quinn moans louder at the sudden term of endearment.

"Oh you have no fucking idea."

Rachel smirked before going back to sucking Quinn off. This was the first Rachel had ever done something like this. Not even to Finn. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Very very wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She was to drunk to care. _'_

_He's probably doing the same thing.'_ Rachel thought. Sure she still believed in her code 'Two wrongs don't make a right.' But once again she was way to drunk to care. Besides she was really starting to like what she was going to Quinn, and she knew Quinn was liking it too, if she could tell from all the moans and groans coming from the girl laying below her. So why stop. With that being said, Rachel decides to maybe test out that non-gag reflex of hers. Inch by inch, Quinn felt Rachel take her in her mouth until,…

"HOLY…FLAPJACKS!" Quinn shrieks. "Was that the back of your throat?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, doing it again.

"Oh wow" Quinn moans. _'Wow that was the back of Rachel's throat. That felt so good. Do it again Do it again!' _Quinn chanted in her head, and Rachel did just that. _'WOOOOOOOOO!'_

Rachel felt herself getting so wet from sucking Quinn off. Who knew sucking Quinn off would get her so wet. She know she should do something, but what? She wasn't used to this. She'd never felt anything like this with Finn. Granted they had never done anything like this, probably never will.

Rachel began playing with Quinn's balls.

"OHHH….JEMINNY FUCKING CRICKET!" Quinn shrieked out. She was getting so close. "Oh shit I'm close." See told ya.

_Baby, when you see me, you know I be on it  
><em>_Can you keep it up here? Put it all up on me_

Rachel sucked Quinn one more time before releasing her member with a 'pop' sound and pumping it with hand. A few more pumps and Quinn released a rope of white cum all over herself and Rachel's hand and clothes.

Once Quinn came down from her orgasm, she took a look at Rachel and saw the mess she had made.

"Oh shit Rachel, I am so so-" the words died from Quinn's lips when she saw Rachel begin to remove her clothes. When she finished, she was only dressed in her bra and panties.

'_Oh boy'_ Quinn felt herself get hard again. As Quinn looked at Rachel she saw what a hot body Rachel had. Her tone stomach, her plumbed and perky breast and her legs that were to die for. Who knew that under all that ugly argyle and ugly sweaters was such a hot body. _'Sweet baby Jesus'_ Quinn just stared and drooled.

Rachel felt Quinn staring at her. "See something you like?" She smirked.

Not able to find her words, Quinn just nods. Rachel smirked more before crawling back on the bed on top of Quinn, and smashing their lips together in a aggressive and passionate kiss. Rachel begins to grind her panty covered core into Quinn's semi-erected penis, making both moan into the kiss.

Quinn couldn't take anymore, she needed to return the favor to Rachel. So in one swift move, Quinn rolled her and Rachel so that she was now on top, without breaking the kiss.

_Down with that booty on me  
><em>_Shorty you a dime, why you looking lonely?  
><em>_Oh baby, we can go low, low, yeah_

Quinn begin kissing Rachel down Rachel's jaw to her neck, making Rachel moan. Quinn stayed on Rachel's neck for a while before moving down to her collar bone to her chest. Rachel arched her back as Quinn removed her bra and throw it on the floor. Her breast were so…wow. Quinn couldn't help but dive in and take one of those luscious breast in her mouth. Quinn sucked on Rachel's nipple like there was tomorrow.

"Mmm Quinn" Rachel moans

Quinn took that as a good sign, so she continued her movements on Rachel's breast. She rotated from breast to breast, giving both of Rachel's nipples equal care. Once her nipples were nice and hard, Quinn went back to kissing down Rachel's body. She kissed her abs, her stomach, and her bellybutton. When she came to Rachel's southern region, Quinn felt herself get hard all over again. She could practically smell Rachel's arousal. It smelt awesome.

Quinn looked up at Rachel, and saw Rachel's eyes were full on black with lust. Quinn placed her fingers at the hem of Rachel's panties, she looked at Rachel for approval. When she got a slight nod, Quinn began removing Rachel's panties, also throwing them on the floor.

"You're so fucking hot." Quinn whispered when she saw how wet Rachel was for her. She moved her fingers to touch her, receiving a moan from Rachel. "Is all this because of me?" Quinn asked in wonder.

"Yes." Rachel moans

She leans down, coming face to face with Rachel's sparking wet pussy. Quinn looks up at Rachel before running her tongue against Rachel's pussy lips. Rachel aches her back and moans loudly at the contact. Quinn took this as the go ahead, and began repeating her actions. As she gave more, Rachel's moans became louder.

"Yess, Quinn…Oh god" Rachel moaned

Rachel tasted awesome. Like nothing she's every had. So unique. Quinn was in heaven. Quinn licked around her folds, purposely missing her clit.

"Fuck Quinn…"

Whoa! Did Rachel just curse. Really? Rachel Berry, cursing, that something you don't hear everyday. Rachel was against cursing more than anything, but now here she is cursing up a storm because of Quinn's tongue. In the words of Santana, _Wanky_.

"Oh god Quinn, that feels so fucking good." Rachel groaned

And there she goes again. Hearing Rachel curse like that was quite possibly the sexiest thing Quinn had ever heard in her life, there was no way she was stopping now. Quinn moved her tongue to Rachel's entrance, and played with it a little. Circling it a few times.

Rachel was…Rachel couldn't even describe what she was right now. It was just to fucking good to explain, and when she felt Quinn finally rub her tongue against her clit, Rachel went wild.

"HOLY…FFFUUUCCKKKK!" Rachel shrieked, arching her back off the bed. Quinn played with her clit with her tongue. Then Quinn took Rachel's clit into her mouth then humming on it. The vibrations were driving Rachel crazy.

"Oh…oh god…I'm …I'm so close…don't stop." Rachel moaned through her pants.

Don't worry Rachel, at this point Quinn wouldn't dream of stopping. This just felt to good. She would be crazy to stop. Quinn kept playing with Rachel's clit until Rachel came crying Quinn's name over and over like it was going out of style. Quinn continued licking as Rachel rode out her orgasm.

Once Rachel came down from her high, she pulled Quinn up, bring their lips together. Rachel moaned when she tasted herself on Quinn's tongue, and she became wet all over again.

_I love the way you grind with that booty on me  
><em>_Shorty you a dime, why you looking lonely?_

Rachel pulled Quinn up again and removed her shirt. Rachel saw that Quinn was not wearing a bra and immediately dove into Quinn's breast, taking one in her mouth.

"Fuck, Rach." Quinn moaned and dug her hands into Rachel's hair as she continued her assault on Quinn's breast. Quinn started grinding her hard cock into Rachel.

"Oh god. Quinn, I need you. I need you inside me. Please?" Rachel panted and moaned as she released Quinn's breast from her mouth.

"R-Rachel are you sure?" Quinn asked surprised at what Rachel had just asked of her "I know you've never this before-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel's lips.

"Yes Quinn, I'm sure. Please, I need you." Rachel told her after releasing Quinn's lips.

Quinn didn't say anything, she just dumbly nodded her head. She lined up her erected penis to Rachel's entrance. "Tell me if it hurts."

"Just go slow." Rachel said.

Quinn began pushing herself into Rachel. When she heard a hiss of pain, she stopped.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Quinn asked, panicked that she might have hurt Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "No…no you're fine. You're just bigger than I thought." Rachel said. "Just go slow."

Quinn began going slow. She pushed herself more into Rachel until she was fully in her. Quinn began to thrust. Moving in and out of Rachel slowly. Letting Rachel get used to the feeling. After a while of slow thrusts, Quinn heard Rachel moan "Faster" and she picked up the speed.

Rachel began moving her hips to meet Quinn's thrusts, they were now moving in a steady rhythm.

"Oh god…Rach you're so fucking tight." Quinn groaned

"Oh faster Quinn…oh god…you stretch me so good Quinn…go faster baby." Rachel moaned.

"You want faster? Is that what you want?"

"Yes baby…god I want it so much!"

Quinn began pounding into Rachel. As Quinn pounded into Rachel, Quinn leaned forward and took one of Rachel's nipples in her mouth.

"God that feels so fucking good, Quinn." Rachel moans

"You like that baby?"

"Yes…yesss…do it again."

That's exactly what Quinn did. She began sucking on Rachel's other nipple as she pounded into her.

"Oh fuck Quinn, your dick so big!" Rachel groans

"Yeah…you like this dick?"

"Yesss"

"You like this dick stretch your hot little pussy?"

"Yesss…yess…yesss, Quinn! I love how you big dick stretches my tight pink hole. I need more baby give me more!"

Seriously this dirty talking was so hot. Quinn quickens her pace. Quinn was going so fast, backboard of the bed was bagging against the wall. If she cared, Quinn was sure that people could hear them down stairs, but she didn't so she wasn't worried about it. She just needed to get her and Rachel their release.

"Oh god Quinn, I love you dick so fucking much!" If it was even possible, Quinn felt herself get even hard while inside of Rachel when she heard Rachel say that. Hearing Rachel curse was becoming music to Quinn's ears. That and her moaning Quinn's name.

_We'll buy another round and it's all on me  
><em>_As long as I'm around put it down on me_

"Fuck yess…this feels so fucking good! Don't stop, Quinn! Don't you fucking stop!"

"Ah fuck Rachel, your pussy in so hot and tight. God it's squeezing my big cock so fucking good. Damn baby!" Quinn moans

"Ah fuck that tight pussy baby. Ah yeah fuck it. Ohhhh shit!" Rachel moans. Rachel digs her nails into Quinn's back stretching her. Quinn hisses in both pain and pleasure.

As Quinn continued to pound into Rachel, her stomach was slightly hitting Rachel's throbbing clit with each thrust. Quinn could feel herself about to burst.

"Ohh….oh shit…I'mma bout to cum! Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" Quinn panted

_Just put it down on me, put it down on me  
><em>_Down, down on me, put it down on me_

"Me too baby, me too. Keep going." Rachel moans

Quinn moved her fingers and pressed on Rachel's clit as she continued her thrusts.

"Oh my god…I'm gonna cum…oh shit…Quinn I'm gonna cum…oh shit!" Rachel pants

"M-me t-too" Quinn also pants

A few more thrusts and rubbing Rachel's clit with her thumb.

"Quinn…Quinn…Quinn…" Rachel called Quinn's name over and over as she came.

Rachel came hard and all around Quinn's dick. It was so warm and hot, that it made Quinn came soon after all inside of Rachel.

_Don't throw it off the mound, show me how it's gonna be  
><em>_Girl, all I really want is you down on me, put it down on me_

Rachel could feel the white cum inside her. She thought it would feel gross, but it didn't. It felt weird; yes, but good. It was a good weird.

Quinn let Rachel ride out her orgasm before she pulled out. Both girls moan as she did. They laid there panting, feeling each other's breath on their faces. The room was filled with the sounds of panting, the smell of sex and sweat.

Quinn looked down in Rachel before leaning down and plant a soft kiss on Rachel's kiss swollen lips, which Rachel happily returned.

"H-how do you feel?" Quinn asked when they parted.

Rachel looked at Quinn before she grimace and held her hand up to her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Rachel said, pushing Quinn off her and running to Puck's in-room bathroom.

"Well that's not what I expected." Quinn said to herself before getting up and running to the bathroom.

Quinn helped Rachel by pulling back her hair, as she puked up her guts.

After a few more minutes of vomiting, Rachel stopped and was hugging the toilet.

"I'm never drinking again." Rachel groaned

"I don't know at least something good came out of it." Quinn tries to joked. Instead of a laugh, she received a glare from Rachel still hugging the toilet. "Bad joke?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded her head slowly, the glare not leaving her face. "Right. Sorry. Wise decision." Quinn agreed. Quinn helps Rachel to the sink to wash out her mouth. "Come on, let's get you in the bed." Quinn said wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist, leading Rachel to the bed.

"Thank you." Rachel said as Quinn helps her into bed.

"No problem." Quinn said

"No not just this Quinn, everything. You were so gentle and loving. Thank you, Quinn. It means a lot to me." Rachel said leaning up and pressing a light kiss on Quinn's lips, then lays down on the bed.

"You do know we might not remember this in the morning, right?" Quinn asked

"Probably not, but that's okay. It was still good. Just how I imaged it…well not exactly how, but still it was good. Thank you again Quinn. Goodnight." Rachel said before falling asleep

Quinn was about to protest, but saw no point in it. Rachel was already sleep. So instead she just climbed in the bed next to Rachel. Once Quinn got into the bed, Rachel cuddled up to her laying her head on her shoulder and draping her arm around Quinn's waist. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and waist.

They fell asleep still a little to drunk to know what might happen in the morning.

**End of chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the chapter you were all waiting for. Sorry if it might not have been what you were expecting. It's my first time writing a chapter like this. I have zero experience. Literally and fictionally. So if you guys have any advice or tips for me for future smut, that would be cool and greatly appreciated. :)<strong>**  
><strong>

**Song: **_**"Down On Me" **_**Jeremih ft 50 Cent**


	7. Chapter 7

**Morning After. Lot of awkwardness. Enjoy :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Morning After<strong>

Quinn was the first to wake up the next morning. When she opened her eyes, it was dark. Well some sun was shining through the window, but other than that it was dark. Quinn had to take in her surroundings. She almost didn't know where she was until she saw the oversized picture of a Jonas Brothers poster on the ceiling, she realized she was in Puck's room. Puck had some strange obsession with the Jonas Brothers. It was weird.

She tried to open up her eyes more, but she had a raging headache.

"Ugh, I'm never drinking again." Quinn mumbled

She tried to sit up, but she felt something heavy and warm on her chest. She looked down and saw a mess of brunette hair covering her chest, but she couldn't see the girls face.

She then notice something strange. The room smelt of strawberries, vanilla, and…sex. Holy crap, Quinn had sex last night. The first thing that ran throw Quinn's mind was, _'Nice, I got laid last night.' _

Quinn tried to remember who it was that she might have had sex with. _'Must have been that hot redhead cheerio who kept trying to get my attention.' _Quinn thought, but she knew that wasn't possible, person who she slept with was a brunette. _'Oh dear god, please don't be Santana.' _Quinn thought in fear.

She tried to remember last night. All that came to mind was drinking, stripping, drooling and lots and lots of grinding and screaming. How did any of these things go together, she did not know. She tried to think more, but her head was hurting way to much. Quinn rubbed her temple with her hand that wasn't trapped under the brunette.

As she rubbed her temple, a thought came to Quinn. Brunette, tiny, very good vocal cords while screaming, boyfriend…_Oh no_.

Quinn looked back down at the brunette hair spread out over her chest. Quinn moved the hair so she could see the girl's face. After removing the hair, last night came flashing back to Quinn. _Oh shit…I had sex with Rachel._

"Oh my god, I had sex with Rachel." Quinn said out loud.

Quinn laid in the bed of awhile, trying to really think things through. She started to remember everything from last night. The kissing, Rachel giving Quinn a blow job, Quinn going down on Rachel, Rachel screaming Quinn's name and vice versa, and Rachel cursing like a sailor.

'_Whoa.'_ Quinn tried to move out of the bed, but she move to fast and caused herself to get a major headache.

"Fuck! I am never drinking again."

Quinn tried to move again, slower this time, but when she couldn't move, she saw that Rachel had just about her whole draped body over Quinn's.

Quinn stayed still for awhile, hoping Rachel may roll off her so she could move out of the bed and leave. Yeah, Quinn knew it was wrong to have sex with the girl and then leave the next morning, but she thought it would be really awkward later, and she was a little to hung over to deal with that.

When she saw that Rachel wasn't waking up anytime soon, Quinn tried to ease out from under her. As Quinn was almost fully from under Rachel, she felt the heaviness move from chest to her left leg. Quinn looked down and saw that Rachel was practically hugging Quinn's leg.

"Oh come, on." Quinn whispered. Quinn tried to think of a way to move her leg from under Rachel without waking her up. Quinn tried pulling her leg softly, thinking that maybe it would get Rachel to roll over a little so she could move, but Rachel wasn't budging. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Quinn tried to move again, but it just seemed to make Rachel move further into her than away. Quinn kept pulling, but nothing. Then Quinn thought she might as well just snatch her leg from under Rachel. What's the worst that could happen? Rachel waking up? That didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon. Rachel looked like she was dead to the world. Nothing was going to wake her up. She must have really tired her out last night. Quinn mentally smirk at that thought.

Quinn tugged her leg a little before snatching it. "Okay, one…" she tugged. "…two…" she tugged her leg one more time "…three…", but the last tug was a little to hard. So hard that once her leg was free, she fall…"…Whoa!" …and landed hard on the floor. "Ow." she whimpered.

The sound of the crush was so loud, it woke up Rachel.

"Huh…wha-what? What was that?" Rachel woke up with a start. She didn't realize the hangover she was sporting until to late when she sat up to quickly, "Ow." she whimpered. She squinted her eyes open a little, looking around at the unfamiliar room she was in. As she looked, she notice a slight draft coming from the window. When she went to pull the covers over her, she notice that she was naked.

"Ahhh!" Rachel yells quickly covering up herself. Rachel looked around for her clothes. As she looked she tried to remember what happened last night, and who it was she might or might not have had sex with. Although part of her hoped that it was Finn, instead of some random pig nosed jock, she had lost her virginity to, another part, a bigger part hoped that it wasn't. Sure he was her boyfriend, but she just wasn't ready for doing that with him. She didn't know if he would value it as much as she did.

She was still looking for her clothes when she heard a grunting nose from the side of the bed. Rachel scooted over to the other side of the bed, leaned over to see who it was. When she looked over, she was surprised at who she saw.

"Quinn?"

Quinn was in the middle of trying to put her pants on when she heard Rachel call her. She tried to hurry up before Rachel noticed her there. _'So much for wishful thinking.' _Quinn thought. Quinn looked up at Rachel, and put on a smile. "H-hey Rach."

"Quinn? What are you doing on the floor?" Rachel asked

"Well…um…" Quinn said, not knowing what to say. "Hey Rachel. How are you on this fine morning?" Quinn said instead. Yeah Quinn knew it was corny and kind of stupid to ask but that was the first thing that popped in her head, and she kind of needed to distract Rachel until she could think of something better to say.

"Really, Quinn? That's what you ask me?" Rachel said

"What, it was the first thing that came to me." Quinn defended

Rachel scoffed and scooted over into the bed, "Well if you must know, I'm naked, I'm cold, I can't remember anything that happened last night, and I have a huge hangover." Rachel told her.

"Oh" was all Quinn could say.

Quinn stood up from the bed and walked to in room bathroom. When she came back out, she had a cup of water in one hand. "Here take this it'll ease up the headache a little." Quinn handed Rachel the glass of water and an aspirin.

"Thank you" Rachel took the pill and water. "Um…could you put on a shirt please?"

Quinn look down at herself and saw that she only had on her boxers.

"Oh…yeah…Sorry." Quinn looked around for her shirt. When she turned her back to Rachel, Rachel gasps.

"Oh my god, Quinn**…**"

"What?"

"What happened to your back?"

Quinn looked confused, then ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Whoa" On her back were scratch marks. Long red scratch marks. Rachel really did number on her. Quinn stops looking, walks back into the room and puts on her shirt.

After putting on her shirt, Quinn sits down on the edge of the bed. She didn't know what to do at this point. See this is what she was trying to avoid. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Did I…did we…did I do that?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence.

Quinn looked at Rachel before looking back down, not knowing how to answer her.

"Well I guess that would explain the way we're dressed…or not dressed…like this." Rachel said to herself.

Quinn still hasn't said anything.

"Can you help me look for my clothes?" Rachel asked, scooting off the bed, not looking at Quinn.

"Rachel" Quinn whispered. If Rachel heard her, she didn't make any acknowledgement that she did. She just kept looking for her clothes.

"Rachel" Quinn said a little louder. Rachel still ignored her.

Quinn got up from the bed, walked over to Rachel and puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Rachel" Quinn said in a soft tone.

"Quinn, look I really don't feel like talking about this." Rachel said, putting on her clothes, still not looking at Quinn.

"Rachel, come on, it's not that serious."

"It is to me!" Rachel yelled and turned around so quick that Quinn almost tumbled back. Rachel looked at Quinn. "It is to me." she said a little quieter this time. "I just…this doesn't happen to me. I'm not used to this. I just lost my virginity while I was drunk with someone I didn't love. I cheated on my boyfriend." A pause. "You may be used to this, but I'm not."

"It's not like he wasn't doing it too." Quinn said, choosing to ignore Rachel's last statement.

Rachel knew what Quinn said might be right, but that didn't make what she did better. "That doesn't make it right and it doesn't make it better." Rachel said before going back to putting on her clothes.

Quinn watch as the girl hurried to put on her clothes. Quinn placed a hand on her shoulders again trying to stop her. "Rachel…"

"Look Quinn, we had a really…weird night, and I don't feel like talking about it right now, okay. So let's just get dressed. I have to get home. My dads are probably worried about me and wondering where I am." Rachel said straighten out her skirt before leaning over to put on her shoes.

"Well…um…I could take you home. You know it's faster since I'm already here." Quinn said. Rachel looked skeptical. "And we don't have to talk. We could sit in total silence the whole way to your house."

Rachel looked as if she was considering the idea, but shook her head. She needed a break from Quinn for awhile. Just to try and figure out what happened between them. She wasn't trying to avoid her. Well maybe a little, but can you blame her. She's a little freaked out about this.

"That's very considerate of you Quinn, thank you, but I'll have to decline your offer. I'll just see if Finn is still here or if not I'll just have to ask Brittany or Noah to take me home." Rachel said before walking to the door. Before she walked, Rachel turned back to Quinn. "Quinn, I'm not…trying to avoid this…much needed conversation that we need to have. I just…I just need some time to think about this. Just to clear my head a little. Just give me some time." Rachel said

"Yeah…yeah sure. Take all the time you need. I-I get it, this is a lot to take in, especially for you. I understand if you're a little freaked out about what happened so…yeah take all the time you need. But if you need someone to talk to or something, even though I know it might be kind of weird, you can always come to me. I'm known to be a pretty good listener." Quinn ended with a joke, getting a small smile from Rachel.

"Thank you" Rachel said before walking out of the room.

Quinn stood in the room still with only her boxers and a t-shirt, taking in everything that just happened. Quinn fell back on the bed in a huff, almost forgetting about her headache.

"Ow." Quinn painfully groans. "Man, this weekend is gonna suck." Quinn mumbled before slipping into a exhausted sleep.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Monday after that wild _wild _weekend, Rachel thought school might be a little weird. Especially after everything that happened with Quinn. But surprisingly things seemed to be the same as every other day, well at least that's how Rachel felt.

Nothing seemed different. Everything went on like it usually does. Including the occasional slushie facials.

Rachel was by her locker when it happened. She was about to make her way to class when she was met with a shower of ice cold sticky liquid to the face.

"Haha…Color looks good on you Berry." the jocks laughed as they walked by Rachel.

Brittany ran up to Rachel when she saw what happened.

"Oh my god, Rach are you okay?" Brittany asked concerned. Rachel looked up at her. "Right. Sorry. Stupid question." Brittany turned to her locker and got her slushie kit. "Come on lets get up cleaned up." Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and guided her to the restroom.

On the way to the restroom, Brittany and Rachel ran into Puck, Quinn, and Santana.

"Damn, what happened to you short stack?" Santana asked

"Seriously S?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Short stack, really?"

"What? It's a term of endearment." Santana explained.

"Yeah right."

"Some jocks slushied Rachel at her locker." Brittany said, ignoring Quinn and Santana bickering.

"Did you see who it was?" Puck asked.

"No, but I think it might've been Azimio." Brittany said

"Where's Finn?" Quinn asked. She knew it sounded weird coming from her, but Rachel just got slushied by one of his teammates and he was no where to be found.

"I don't know. I thought I saw him hide around the corner when Rachel was hit, but I'm not so sure."

"Figures." Quinn mumbles

"Look I'd like to catch up with you guys, but I have to help Rachel before the bell sings." Brittany says, walking pass the three friends.

Quinn ran up to Brittany and Rachel, with Santana and Puck behind her.

"Hey Britt." Quinn called out. Brittany stop in her place "Why don't I help Rachel and you go to class." Quinn suggested. Brittany just looked at her before turning her attention to Rachel, not sure if that would be best. "I mean, the bell's gonna ring in like a minute and it takes about two minutes to get to the restroom, on top of that it's no telling how long it's gonna take to clean the slushie off. Your class is way down the hall opposite direction of the restroom. Plus, Rachel and I have the same class next."

Brittany over what Quinn said. She even looked at Rachel to see what she thought of it.

"She's right Britt. Your class is way down the hall, and I don't want you to be late on my account." Rachel told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure Britt, it's okay." Rachel reassured Brittany. "You just get to class early." she said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I got her. I'll make sure she gets there on time." Santana said sending Brittany a smile and a wink. Brittany responded with her own shy smile.

"Oh god." Quinn and Puck rolled their eyes at their friend's more than obvious crush on the taller blonde.

"Okay, well now that that's settled. Puck, S, Britt get class. Bell's about to ring. I'm gonna help Rachel get this sticky shit off her, which I'm sure should be burning her eyes by now." Quinn said.

"Quinn is the language really necessary? Also I am fully capable of helping my- ow." Rachel said as her eyes began to burn.

"See told ya. Now enough you, off to the restroom. See you guys later." Quinn before ushering Rachel to the restroom.

When they got to the restroom, Quinn directed Rachel to a chair that was near the sink, so she could wash the sticky gunk out of her hair.

"So…" Quinn said trying to start a conversation. "…how are things with you and Finn?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked startled by the question.

"Well at the party you said that you guys had a fight or something. I just wanted to know if things are good with you guys." Quinn explains

"Um…yeah…he apologized to me on Saturday. We're good." Rachel told her.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what, Quinn?" Rachel sighs

"About what happened…with us. At the party." Quinn said

"No…I…no…I didn't" Rachel said

"Rachel…"

"Quinn can we just get this over with. We have class."

"Right, sorry."

After Quinn finished helping Rachel with her hair, she handed Rachel her clothes. Rachel went in to one of the stalls to change her clothes. Fifteen minutes later, Rachel walked out of the stall newly dressed and fresh.

"You ready?" Quinn asked leaning against the sink.

"Yeah, let's go." Rachel said

"Okay" Quinn said leading the way to the door.

Before they made it to the door, Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Ah… thank you, Quinn" Rachel said with her head down.

"No problem"

Rachel gave a slight nod before she walked to the door. Before she could make it to the door, Quinn grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Um…Look Rachel I know you don't want to talk about last week between us, and I accept that. I just want to know if things are cool. Between us I mean." Quinn said

Sighing, Rachel looked up at Quinn. "I'm sorry Quinn. Well I'll admit that I was a little freaked out by the whole thing that happened between us, I shouldn't have been avoiding it or you for that matter. I've thought about it and we were both very heavily intoxicated. It could have happened to anyone. I do admit that there are some things that we need to talk about, but until then, yes we are okay." Rachel ended with a smile.

"Cool. That's cool, and look we don't even have to tell anyone." Quinn said. "We could even forget it if we want to. And we don't have to talk about it either. We both agree that it was an accident. We were drunk. It's never gonna happen again, right."

"Exactly."

"Shake on it." Quinn held out her hand. Rachel giggled but still took her hand and they shook on it. "Cool now that we've got that cleared up let's get to class before Ms. Bennett has a nervous break down when she sees that she's missing two students." said Quinn

"Wait those were actual break downs. I thought she was just mad over her husband leaving her?" Rachel

"Nope she gets paranoid when things are out of place. It's kind of funny actually. Last year Santana and I would come in her class before she would and rearrange her pencils and paper, then we would come into class late. The woman looked like she was about to pass out once we walked into class." Quinn laughed.

"That's awful." Rachel said

"Yeah, but it was funny. God, I swear that woman is worst than Ms. Pillsbury."

"You guys are horrible." Rachel said poking Quinn in the side.

"Yeah, but we're still adorable." Quinn smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile. "Now to class." Quinn held the door open for Rachel.

"Such a gentlewoman." Rachel smirked.

"Ah I try. But don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my badass rep." Quinn joked.

"I don't know if I can keep a secret this juicy." Rachel joked back.

Quinn laughed and playfully shoved Rachel, and they walked to class together not knowing what lies ahead of them.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For the next two weeks following Puck's beginning of the year party and the 'drunken incident' between Rachel and Quinn, things had gone back to normal. Well as normal as it can be in Lima. Quinn and Rachel seemed to forget about that night, and continued things as if it never happened. They continued their little harmless flirting. Everything was all good.

Quinn was getting ready for basketball season which started in about few weeks. Rachel was preparing songs for glee. Puck was still the badass sex monster he always was. Santana, while still getting tongue tied, tripped over her own two feet, or running into anything and everything every time Brittany was around, still managed to be the same HBIC and Head Cheerio. And Finn was still the a-hole that he always was.

See nothing new. Well that was up until two weeks ago.

A week ago, Rachel started feeling strange. She would feel queasy whenever she smelt certain food. She would be in the bathroom for hours just puking in the mornings at home. Then at school, she'd run to the restroom more than twice in the morning, noon and before school let out. She'd also been really moody lately. She'd be happy one moment, then mad the next, then crying, then laughing after that. It was all so confusing. She would snap at Finn a lot. This of course caused a bunch of fights between them.

None of this seemed to make since to anybody. Everybody just thought that Rachel was stressed. Pre-sectional jitters possibly, even though sectionals weren't for another month and a half. But they all knew how over prepared Rachel always was, especially when it comes to glee.

Today in school was no different. Today in McKinley High School was normal as ever. Kids going to class. Jocks slushying the losers. Rachel Berry running at high speed to the restrooms to puke.

See normal.

After school, Puck walked up to Quinn and Santana standing by Quinn's locker.

"So what's on the agenda for today my fellow lesbros?" Puck asked. "Head back to Q's crib, shoots some hoops, end the day with a little beer and some Halo? The usual."

"Sure why not, I got nothing better to do." Santana says

"Don't you have Cheerio's practice today?" Quinn asked

"Sylvester's giving us a break today. She said something about having better things to do than to watch a sad worthless sorry bunch of worthless wimpy whiney group of worthless girls who call themselves Cheerios or whatever. So she gave us the day off." Santana explained.

"How many you got?" Puck asks. Both Puck and Quinn hold up their hands. "I said 5. Damnit."

"I got 3." Quinn shrugs.

"Q called it." Santana says.

"Damn you're good at this Q." Puck says.

"I know…still not sure how I feel about it. But seriously you know sometimes I'm really glad I'm not on the Cheerios." Quinn said

"Sometimes?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"And what about the other times?" Santana asked

"I'm sleep." Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey don't you guys win like every competition you're in?" Puck asked suddenly

"Yeah." Santana answered, confused to where this questioning was going.

"You ever wonder what a group of talented cheerleaders are doing cheering for a bunch of football players who can't even win more than four games a year?" Quinn asked

"It's like practice for us." Santana said

"Wow, way to go all 'Bring It On' on us, S." Puck said

"Do you know how weird it is that you know about that movie." Quinn teased

"What it has hot girls in it, doing flips and shit in short skirts. I'm a guy sue me." Puck explained. "Also, some of us on the team are actually good. We can't help that some of the other guys suck."

"Rrright." Quinn and Santana snickered

"Whatever. Anyway why does she bag on you guys if you always win?" Puck asked Santana

"Fuck if I know," Santana shrugged her shoulders "…but you have to admit it does motivate us a little."

"Alright, whatever. Let's head to Casa de Fabray. I still owe you an ass whooping in horse." Puck said.

"Bring it on Pansy boy." Santana teased

"Hey guys I'll meet you by the car. I gotta take a leak." Quinn said jogging off to the restroom.

"Ew, TMI, Q" Puck joked.

"Pineapples, dude." Santana said

Quinn just flipped them both off as she continued to run down the hall.

When Quinn got to the restroom, she went and handled her business. As Quinn was finishing, she heard a strange noise coming from the stall beside her.

"Hello?" Quinn said. She didn't get a reply. Quinn quickly pulled up her pants and flushed the toilet before investigating the strange noise. She came to a stall where the door was slightly ajared. "Hello? Are you okay in there?" She still didn't get an answer, so she went in. What she wasn't expecting when she opened was to find Rachel hugging the toilet.

"Whoa…oh shit, are you okay?" Quinn asked rushing to her side.

"Ugh…do I look okay?" Rachel growls

"Ah…no…no you don't."

"Just go away." Rachel mumbled.

Quinn looked torn on whether she should stay or leave. Just as was about to step back from the stall, Rachel began dry heaving again.

"Whoa…whoa…hey…okay. Come on. Alright. There we do." Quinn said holding back Rachel's hair as she began to throw up.

After Rachel was done, she leaned back against the wall. Quinn releases her hair, and walks over to the nearby sink and wet a paper towel with warm water before placing it on Rachel's forehead. Quinn took a really good look at Rachel. She looked exhausted, like she hasn't slept in days. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Rachel said, trying to get off the floor, but ends up falling.

"Whoa…let me help you." Quinn said taking her hand and easing her up off the floor.

"Thank you." Rachel said before flushing the toilet and walking out of the stall and to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

Quinn watched Rachel "Hey seriously are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Rachel gave a sharp reply.

"Whoa, I was just wondering. I mean you've been running in and out of the restroom a lot lately. Are you like sick or something?" Quinn asked

"I don't know. It might just be a little bug." Rachel said quietly

"Well you should see a doctor to be sure."

"I'm fine Quinn really. It's probably just a little bug. I'll get over it. It's okay." Rachel told her.

Quinn didn't look convinced "Okay…if you say so. But you should still you see a doctor. Even if you think it's just a little bug." Rachel looked at Quinn and saw concern in the hazel eyes.

"Okay" she whispered. "Okay. I'll see a doctor, but I can assure you that I am fine." Rachel said

"Just do it, so I can sleep better knowing you're okay." Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel gave her a slight nod before walking to the door.

"Hey" Quinn called after her. Rachel turned to look at her. "Do you need a ride home or anything?"

A small smile appeared on Rachel's face "That's very thoughtful of you Quinn, but it's okay. Brittany's giving me a ride."

"Oh that's cool." Quinn said, then she frowned when she realized who Rachel said was taking her home. "Where's Finn?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders "Beats me."

'_Wow, she sounds like she doesn't even care. Huh, I wonder what happened.'_ Quinn thought. "Um okay cool. Guess I'll see you later"

Rachel gives a small nod and walks out of the restroom but not before turning back to Quinn. "Thank you again, Quinn."

"No problem, Rach."

Rachel gave another slight nod and walked out of the restroom. As she watched Rachel walk out of the restroom, Quinn had this strange unsettling feeling in her stomach, but she ignored it and walked out of the restroom to meet Santana and Puck by her car.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It's been four days since Quinn last spoke to Rachel in the girl's restroom, and since that dayQuinn hasn't been able to kick the unsettling feeling in her gut. She mainly only got the feeling when Rachel was around. She just didn't get it. There also seemed to be something different about Rachel. Something more mature or something. She didn't know. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She thought about it so much that she could hardly pay attention to anything anymore. She wasn't paying much attention in class or at basketball practice, which was very important because their first game was in a number of days and as captain and the only girl on the team, Quinn had something to prove.

Five girls, including the red head Stephanie, have been trying to get Quinn's attention endlessly, but Quinn was so focused on what might be wrong with Rachel, she hardly even noticed. This of course did not go unnoticed by Santana and Puck.

Quinn just couldn't shake this feeling. She's bumped into three people already cause she was so lost in the thought.

Later that week Quinn was hanging with Puck and Santana at her house. They just finish playing a game of horse outside on the basketball court in Quinn's backyard. And Quinn lost bad, which is something that has never happened before.

Now here they are lounging around in Quinn's living room watching T.V, but Quinn wasn't paying any attention to what was on the T.V. She had to many things on her mind, namely Rachel.

"Q? Yo Q, you in there?" Puck asked waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Q! Hey Q!" Santana shouted before chugging a plastic cup at Quinn's head.

"Huh?" Quinn snaps out of whatever thought she was thinking.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Santana asks

"Yeah, you've been out of it. You like seem distracted or something." Puck said.

"You lost at horse, which never happens by the way. I mean when have you ever lost to Puckerman at anything?" Santana said

"Yeah" Puck said, then realizing what Santana said. "Hey!" Santana just shrugs her shoulders.

"Sorry. I guess I've just had a lot on my mind." Quinn said

"Like what?" Santana asks

"I…I really don't know." Quinn shook her head.

"Well that doesn't make since." Puck said

"You're telling me." Quinn sighs

"Well dude whatever it is, you need to figure it out. Our first game of the season is coming and we need our captain's head cleared and focused." Puck said.

"Yeah, we don't need our basketball team sucking ass like the football team did." Santana said

"Exactly" Puck said until. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Again with insults." Puck huffed.

"You guys sucked. It's not my fault." Santana said "I mean how many games did you guys win this season?"

"4" Puck said smiled proud

"Out of?" Puck's smile fell

"10" he mumbles

"Exactly. Seriously how did some of guys even make the team?"

"Coach Tanaka thought they looked good, and showed good hustle or something." Puck explained

"Wow, well either those guys just suck or your coach sucks." Santana said

"Who knows. And Plus Finn can't catch a football to save his life. How he got quarterback I will never know." Puck said

"How did he even get on the team anyway?" Santana asks. Puck shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I hate to admit this, but even though Finn absolutely without a doubt sucks in football, he's a damn good basketball player. That's why I haven't kick him off the team. Cause god only knows how much I want to." Quinn exclaims. Puck nodded his head in agreement.

"Well whatever, forget Finnessence, you need to focus and get you head in the game." Puck told Quinn.

"Yeah, and you know it could be worse." Santana said

"How?" Quinn asked

"You could be like Puck here, who slept with some girl whose name he can't remember. And now said girl is stalking him, and hasn't left him alone since that night." Santana laughed.

"Seriously?" Quinn laughed along with Santana.

"What? Girls love the Puckster." Puck defended.

"Was she a virgin?" Quinn asked

"I don't know, maybe." Puck shrugged

"And was she a freshmen?"

"She said she was a sophomore."

"Aww, Pucky made a freshmen virgin fall in love with him. That's so cute" Quinn teased pinching Puck's cheek, and making Santana laugh even harder.

Puck swatted her hand away, "Shut up, I can't help it if the ladies find the Puckasaurus irresistible."

"Girls, not ladies, Puckermen." Quinn said

"That's what you get for messing around with virgin." Santana teased

"I didn't know she was a virgin!"

"Yeah, sure cause when you look at her with her long dress, knee high socks with horses on them, and pig tails, she totally screamed 'slut'." Santana said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Plus I was drunk so…" Puck said

"When aren't you drunk when you have sex?" Santana asks

"I wasn't with your mom last night." Puck jokes

Santana launched herself at Puck, tackling him to the ground. The two began play fighting, like they always do, on the floor, with Santana wining of course.

Quinn laughed as she watched her two best friends play fight in front of her. As she watched them, she thought back to what they were talking about. Leave it Puck to have sex with a freshmen virgin, and have her become obsessed with him, and then forget her name. He sure knew how to pick 'em. Typical Puck.

All of a sudden, Quinn thought about her night with Rachel. She hadn't thought about it since it happened. Granted they were both very drunk off their asses and couldn't really remember much, she still thought about it. Did Rachel like it? Did she feel good? Was she satisfied? Well that last question was probably already answered done to all the screaming Quinn vaguely remember of. Plus the scratches on her back that were just starting to heal.

Was Rachel alright with what happened? She knew that Rachel didn't take it so well the next morning, but was she okay with the night before? Quinn didn't like force herself on her did she? Quinn knew she would never do that to Rachel, but she still could help but ask that question.

As Quinn thought about that, one very important thing popped in Quinn's head. Did they use protection?

Quinn knew they were pretty freaking drunk, but did they?

The more Quinn thought about this, she started thinking about Rachel and how she's been acting the past two weeks. All of sudden a light bulb went off in Quinn's head.

"Oh no." Quinn said, jumping up off the couch and running to her room in high speed.

Santana and Puck stopped their fighting when they noticed the swift movement of Quinn moving from the couch to the stairs to her room.

"Yo Q, what's up?" Puck asked

"Yeah, what's the hurry?" Santana said

"Nothing important. I just remembered something I had to look up for homework!" Quinn shouts from the top steps.

Quinn ran into her room and hopped on her laptop. Quinn went to Google. She typed in her search and clicked the _'__**I'm feeling lucky' **_button.

Quinn read the information on the page. That's when the realization really hit Quinn.

"Oh no."

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no…Cliffhanger…AHHHH! :0<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It's been four days since Rachel talked to Quinn in the girl's restroom. Even though Rachel tried to reassure Quinn that she was fine, Rachel hasn't felt any better. If anything she feels worse. Rachel thought about what Quinn said about going to a doctor and decided to make an appointment.

Rachel waited in the waiting room of the hospital, nervously playing with the hem of her skirt as she waited in the waiting room for her name to be called.

"Miss Rachel Berry." the nurse called. Rachel was so nervous, that she nearly jumped out of her chair when she heard her name called.

She got up out from her seat and went into the room the nurse pointed her to. When Rachel got to the room the doctor was waiting for her in, she saw a familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Streisand herself, Rachel Berry. How's it going kiddo?" Dr. West greets cheerfully.

Seeing the familiar face made her relaxed a little. "Hi Uncle Petey…I mean Dr. West." Rachel replied

"Oh enough of the formalities, it's Uncle Petey to you young lady. Come on now, you've known me since you were a little girl. You know the deal." Dr. West said with a smile that Rachel couldn't but return a shy smile of her own.

Peter West was one of the most well known doctors in Lima General Hospital. He met Rachel's father, Leroy Berry, in med school, where he went with both Leroy and Marcus Lopez, Santana's dad. They had been friends ever since. He was also Rachel's godfather.

"Now what brings you here little star." He's been calling her that since she sung her first solo and said she wanted to be a Broadway star like her idol Barbra Streisand. She was only two and a half at the time.

"Umm…I haven't exactly been feeling very well lately. I thought I just might have a little bug and that I would be fine in a few days, but a friend recommended that I come here just to be sure." Rachel explained.

"Okay. So what have you been feeling?" Dr. West asked.

"Um well I haven't been able to keep down any of my food. I've had to run to the restroom every 15 minutes. Oh and just about every thing makes me nauseous." Rachel told him.

"Uh huh and how long has all of this been going on?" Dr. West asked

"Umm about…it's been happening for a while, but it just got worse a few weeks ago, so I would say a month and a couple weeks maybe." Rachel replied.

"Okay, have you felt any better lately or are you the same?"

"I've…ahm…um…actually been feeling worse. Plus I've had to use the bathroom way more than usual." Rachel said

"Yes, Rachel you told me that…" Dr. West stated

"No, I mean I've had to…um…urinate more than usual." Rachel blushes embarrassed.

"Oh, okay I get it. Any thing else?"

"Um well, also I've also been moody, according to my boyfriend, but I just told him that I was nervous about this coming sectionals." Rachel explained

"Okay…wait isn't that like two months away?"

"A month in a half, but you can never be over prepared." Rachel said proudly

"Okay. Um Rachel, when was the last time you had your period?" Dr. West asked

Surprising to Rachel, she actually had to think about that question. When was her last period? She could've swore it had just happened last week, but she wasn't so sure. "I…I don't remember." Rachel said quietly, so quiet that if Dr. West wasn't sitting right next to her, he probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Rachel, are you sexually active?"

Rachel was stunned by this question. She hadn't told anybody about that night. She hasn't even told Brittany, the one person who she could trust more than anything and was like a sister to her. She and Quinn had barely even talked about it. She didn't know how to answer that question, but she knew she couldn't lie to her Uncle Petey. "I-it was only one time." she whispered.

Pete nodded his head. He was about to ask her another question, but he saw that she was about to say more, so he let her continue.

"It was at Noah Puckerman's house party. He has one every year, calls it the beginning of the year party, and I went with Finn." A pause "Well I was going to go with Finn, but we got into a fight, so I went with Brittany." A pause. "We had just got into a big fight because he was jealous over me talking to Quinn Fabray. He doesn't like her very much." Rachel took a breathe before continuing. "He said that she only talked to me so she could sleep with me or as he called it 'get in my pants'. I told him it wasn't true because we talked a lot freshmen year and a little bit doing the summer, but then he said that that was only because I wasn't with him at the time. Saying that she wouldn't want me unless I was with him,…" Rachel rambles on before Dr. West cut her off.

"Uh Rachel I really need you to skip to the part with you having sex." Dr. West says. He was trying not to think of hurting the boy Rachel calls her boyfriend. He never did like that kid.

"Oh right, sorry. Well I got really drunk at the party, and I guess I dance with Quinn, if you could even call it dancing. Then she took me upstairs because I wasn't feeling well, and I throw myself at her. Well not necessary, but…I didn't mean for it to happen. To lose my virginity drunk and at a party with someone I didn't love. I feel so ashamed." Rachel finished, head bowed ashamed.

"Okay. Now Rachel I need to know do you remember if you used protection?" Dr. West. He had listened to Rachel explain everything. When he heard that she had sex with a girl, he thought it was nothing, but then when found out that that girl was Quinn Fabray he became a little ify again. Everyone in Lima knew about Quinn Fabray and her _not so little friend_.

"I…I don't know. I mean we were both really drunk. Why do you ask?" Rachel said

Pete looked her in the eye before looking back at his notepad, not answering her question.

"Uncle Petey, what is it?" Rachel questioned

Dr. West sighs "Rachel, you're nauseous, you can't keep your food down. You exemplify mood swings." Dr. West listed off everything looking at Rachel. He saw that she wasn't getting it. "Okay, you may have had unprotected sex, and you can't remember when your last period was."

"Yes, but what does that have…" Rachel trailed off , knowing exactly Pete was implying. "No…no you don't think…You think that…" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence. Dr. West just looked at her with a sad look on his face. Rachel starts pacing. "No…no it…it can't be…This…this can't be happening…I'm…no it can't…I'm to young for this…this…no no…"

"Rachel…Rachel you need to calm down." Dr. West tries to calm her down, but Rachel wasn't listening.

"…I-I'm still in school and-and I have a future and Broadway…Oh God Broadway…I can't be on Broadway with a child!" Rachel panicked

"Rachel, you need to calm down. The panicking isn't good for the baby." Dr. West said, but this only made Rachel panic even more, and she began to hyperventilate. "Okay breathe. Come on breathe…in out in out…okay…" Rachel did what Dr. West instructed. "Okay…are you alright now?" Dr. West asked. Rachel's response was a slight nod. "Okay now if there is a baby…" Rachel's eyes widen in panic at hearing the b word. "Now before you start panicking again, if there is a baby, you need to calm down. Now it could just be stress. You did just start you sophomore year and you have glee club to worry about along with six other clubs. So just to be sure, we're going to run some test, okay?" Rachel nodded her head. Dr. West lead Rachel to the Exam Room.

45 minutes and 5 or 6 test later, Pete was about to give Rachel her test results.

"Now Rachel before I give you the results, do you know what you're going to do about the baby?" Dr. West asked

Rachel thought for a moment. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was still to terrified that she could be pregnant. "I…I don't know." She said sadly

"Okay…ahh…are you going to tell Quinn?"

"Uncle Pete I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I really don't want to talk or even think about any of that right now. I would just like to know the results. Please." Rachel said

Peter gave her a slight nod of his head before looking at his charts for the results. Seeing the results made his stomach drop. All the results were positive. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that Rachel Berry, a girl he watch grow from a little girl to a beautiful and talented young woman, was pregnant.

"Rachel" was all he said.

Rachel looked up from her fidgeting fingers to Dr. West. The look on his face told her what she needed to know.

Rachel didn't know how to react to this news. She just didn't know what to do.

She did want to have children, but when she was older and had a career to help provided for them. Not now. Now was not the time to have a child. She was only 16...well 15 and a half. She was still in school. She didn't have a job. She lived with her parents. How was she able to provide for a child, she could barely provide for herself. She didn't know what to do. All of this was to much for her. She had to get out of there and get some air before she started hyperventilating again.

She stood up from her seat and turned to Pete, "Thank you, Uncle Pete." she said before walking to the door. Before left she turned back to Pete. "Can…can you not tell my dads about this? I…I don't want them to know about it yet. At least not until I figure something out."

"Doctor/patient confidentiality Rachel." was Pete's response.

"I know but, you know me and we're like family. And in a family since you would be required to tell them as a personal matter. Just please don't." Rachel pleaded

Pete didn't know what to say, so he walked up to Rachel and pulled her into a fatherly embrace. "It's gonna be okay." He knew she was freaked out and confused about everything that was happening. Right now all he could do was comfort her.

"Listen, I know you're going through a hard time right know and you don't know what to do. Just remember that until you talk to your dads, I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. Don't be a stranger, you know were my office is." He gave her a smile, which she returned with her own small smile. "Also, I'm going to schedule you an appointment for next week to see how far along you are and how the baby is, okay. So for now, I'm going to need you to take extra care of yourself. I know this is a heavy situation for you, but don't stress yourself. You can stress, but not so much that it hurts you and the baby. Eat healthy…well whatever you don't throw up. And I'll give you some vitamins." He looked at Rachel to see if she was listening, but when he saw her face, he saw a scared, confused and innocent little girl who had no idea what life had ahead of her.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay little star."

"You keep saying that, but how do you know?" Rachel sniffs

"Cause I know you. And I know even though you didn't plan this you still wouldn't hurt this baby or yourself. You're to loving and caring for that." He said with a small smile.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She was still to overwhelmed with everything that was happening and had a million things on her mind. So instead of saying anything, she gave Pete a small sad smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Rachel's not even sure how she got home. She had so much on her mind she wasn't paying attention. She didn't even notice the truck parked in front of her house.<p>

As she got to the door of her house, her plan was A) say hi to her fathers B)eat dinner like they usually do without her breaking down in front of her parents or getting sick and puking everywhere, and last C) go to her room and cry her eyes out.

That didn't go as planned though when came face to face with Finn as she went to greet to her fathers.

"Finn!" Rachel shrieked

"Hey Rach, what's up?" He said with a dopey smile.

During the whole baby business, Rachel forgot about Finn. Finn her boyfriend. Finn her boyfriend who she cheated on with his arch nemesis while drunk and now she's pregnant with her baby. How was she going to tell Finn she was pregnant? With his arch nemesis' baby no less. She hadn't even told him about that night. Wow, her life is all types of fucked up right now. Of course she would never say that in those words. No cursing Rachel Berry remember.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel nervously asked

"Um…well I've been thinking…" _'that's a shocker'_ Rachel unconsciously thought to herself. "…and I know we've been fighting a lot later, and I know some of it might be my fault,…" _'only some?' _"…so I thought we could go out and talk about it, and maybe get back how we used to be." See this is why she started dating him, while he had his jerky moments, he also had his gentle boyfriend moments. The moments where he made her feel beautiful. Where he would take her nice romantic date and make her feel like the most important girl in room. This is what made her feel like an even bigger jerk for cheating on him with Quinn. "And I know this really great steak house place a few blocks outside Lima we could go to." Finn ended with a satisfied smile. And we're back to the jerky moment.

"_I'm vegan you iggit.'_ Rachel thought. She doesn't remember how many times she's had to remind Finn that she was a vegan. "Finn, that sounds…lovely and all but I'm not feeling to well right now. Maybe another time." she said putting on a fake sad smile.

Finn, of course, didn't notice, "Are you sure? Cause I heard that the steaks were to die for. They like let it sizzle over the stove, then they add this like special meaty steak sauce that makes you tongue go bonkers. Come on it'll be fun." He said excited

Rachel was starting to get really queasy and nauseous hearing Finn's description of the sweet innocent animal being treated.

"Finn that's sounds…fun and all but I'm really not feeling well. Maybe another time." Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, really wanting to go to that steak house he heard about from his friends off the football team.

_Definitely _"Yeah, I think I'll just go lay down." Rachel pointed up the stairs.

Finn's shoulders slouched in defeat. "Um…okay I guess we could go soon other time, then."

"I would really like that." Rachel lied

"Um…okay, well you should go lay down, and I hope you feel better." He said

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel said. Finn gave her a kiss on her cheek before he left.

Rachel watched him leave before releasing a deep breathe she didn't realize she was holding, then headed up to her room.

"Hey sweetie." Rachel's father, Hiram Berry, greeted her as she made her way up the stairs.

"Hey daddy." Rachel said trying to sound and enthusiastic as her father did, but it just sound strained.

"You okay sweetie? I heard you tell Finn you weren't feeling well." Hiram asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine, daddy."

"Okay, how was your doctor's appointment? Did you find out what was wrong?" He asked.

Rachel's whole face went pale. She had found out what was wrong with her, but how does she tell her fathers that she had unprotected sex with the towns biggest player and is pregnant with her child? How do you do that?

"Uh…yeah, it's just a little bug. With some rest and really good remedies and medicine it should be gone in a few days. And with luck, it hasn't harmed or damaged any of my vocal cords, so it is to no harm to my future career on Broadway." Rachel lied with a fake smile. She always hated lying to her dads, but she just couldn't tell them the truth. Not yet.

Her father could tell there was something she wasn't telling him, but he'd let it slide for now. "Okay sweetie. Why don't you head to room and rest. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." He said pleasing a kiss her on her forehead and heading back into the kitchen.

Rachel headed upstairs to her room. Once she was in her room, Rachel closed her door and looked around her room trying to process everything that happened that day. From her doctors appointment to telling Dr. West about that night with Quinn to finding out she's pregnant to finding Finn at her house wanting to talk and get things back how they were with them to lying to her father. This was all just so overwhelming. Rachel didn't know how to deal with any of this. And what makes it worse, she hasn't cried since she found out the news, but she could feel herself about to break at any moment.

Rachel was so far in her thoughts, she didn't notice her door opening.

"Hey Rach, you up?" a familiar voice asked

Rachel looked up and saw Brittany standing by her bedroom door still in her cheerios uniform. Brittany walked fully into her room and saw Rachel sitting on her bed.

"Oh, cool you're up. I knocked on the door but you didn't answer so I thought you were sleep." Brittany explained. "Your dad said you weren't feeling well. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Brittany asked concerned.

Hearing the concern in her friend's voice is what broke the dam and Rachel cried harder than she's ever cried.

"Hey…hey Rach what's wrong?" Brittany asked as she tried to soothe her friend. Rachel just kept crying. She didn't know how to tell her. But she knew she was her best friend, and she had to tell someone before she exploded.

"Br-Britt, s-so-something b-bad h-h-happened." Rachel stuttered throw her tears.

"What? What happened?" Brittany asked widen in panic that her best friend was in trouble.

"…" Rachel mumbled.

"Huh?" Brittany asked confused. "Um…Rachel I think a fly went in my ear again cause I can't hear you." Brittany said trying to get the 'fly' out of her ear.

"I said I'm pregnant." Rachel said a little louder.

"Oh." Brittany said before she realized exactly what Rachel had just said. "Oh…OH! Oh my god Rachel are you okay? Sorry stupid question. Of course you're not okay. But wha-how-what happened?"

"Well Brittany, when two people get together…" Rachel began still crying.

"No…no not that…Sorry, I mean how do it happen. I thought you Finn never…"

"We haven't or didn't. It's not his." Rachel said

"Oh…Well whose is it?"

"…"

"Damn fly." Brittany said swatting the air for the fly. "Sorry Rach but I couldn't-"

"It's Quinn's." Rachel said

"Whoa…"

"At Puck's party I got really drunk and I had unprotected sex with Quinn and now I'm pregnant with her child." Rachel said

"Whoa…"

"Thanks for the encouragement Brittany." Rachel said harshly, but immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt look on Brittany's face, and making Brittany sad felt like kicking a puppy. Rachel knew Brittany was just trying to help and that she was just as confused and shocked as Rachel was. "I am so sorry Brittany. I-I didn't mean to yell at you. I…"

Brittany's face immediately lit up with a smile. "It's okay Rach."

"It's just this is so overwhelming. I'm pregnant at 16..." Rachel said

"I thought you were-"

"Brittany that's not the point. I got drunk and had unprotected sex with Quinn and now I'm pregnant with her child. I don't know what to do." Rachel cried

Brittany gathered Rachel in her arms. "Hey, it'll be okay, Rach."

"No it won't" Rachel shakes her head

"Come on, it totally will." Brittany said

"How?"

"Cause you have me to help you out." Brittany smiled. Rachel returned it with a sad smile. "So how did you find out?" Brittany asked curiously.

"You remember how I haven't been feeling very well lately?" Rachel asked receiving a nod from Brittany. "Well I ran into Quinn when I was in the restroom a couple of days ago and she suggested that I go to the doctor. I of course thought that I was fine and with a little rest I should be fine in a few days. But Quinn said I should still go just to make sure that I doesn't get worse. At first I wasn't going to go, but I haven't been feeling any better so I made an appointment with Uncle Petey. He asked some question and ran some test, and then presto I'm pregnant." Rachel finished.

"Wow" was all Brittany could say after that.

"Yeah, I know."

Brittany had to think for a while. "So Quinn told you to go to the doctor?"

"That's right." Rachel answered.

"Do you think she knew?" Brittany asked

"I doubt it. She just thought I had a really bad flu or something that's why she suggested I go to the doctor." Rachel explained _'At least she cares?'_

"Are you gonna tell her?"

Rachel has thought about that. Was she going to tell Quinn? I mean she was the baby daddy or mama or other mother…whatever. "I…I don't know"

Brittany nods her head in understanding. "What about Finn? Are you gonna tell him?"

"Not yet." Rachel shook her head. "I'm not going to tell him yet. At least not until I can figure this all out or until it's to hard to keep it a secret anymore, but I can't tell him now. It would break his heart, and he'd be so devastated."

"Hey…hey Rae. It's okay. You don't have to figure it all out now. But just know that until you do, I'll be right here with you. Whatever you decide, I'll be there with you. You're my best friend, Rae and I love you no matter what." Brittany said hugging Rachel.

"Thank you, Britt." Rachel return the hug.

"No problem. Oh and FYI, I would make a totally awesome god mom." Brittany joked, making Rachel laugh. It was truly the first laugh Rachel's had in days, and with everything that was going on with her, she really needed that laugh. And if anyone could make Rachel laugh it was Brittany. At this moment Rachel was more than thankful to having a friend like Brittany. Rachel didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Brittany, and she was even more thankful that she didn't have to know what that would feel like. She seriously couldn't ask for anyone better.

As the girls continued to hug, the heard Rachel's dad call them down.

"Girls, Dinner!"

They released each other from the hug and headed downstairs arm and arm, both with small smiles on their faces, happy to have the other as a friend.

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much welcomed<strong>

**Please review :)****  
><strong>

**See I say it twice cause I'm very serious about it. Please review.**

**Please I live off them :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It's been almost two months since the Puck's party. Almost two months since that night with Quinn. It's been one month since Rachel began feeling sick, vomiting all the time and feeling queasy over just about every food she came into contact with. It's been three days since she found out she was pregnant. Pregnant with Quinn's baby.

She has yet to talk to Quinn about it. She was to scared. What if Quinn claimed that the baby wasn't hers? What if Quinn called her a slut? What if Quinn told the whole school that Rachel was a slut and would sleep with anyone for attention? Okay so that last one was a little dramatic, but could you blame her, she was really on edge right now.

Plus she still had to deal with Finn. She hasn't talked to him since he came over her house last Friday night. She was scared to talk to him. She was to scared that if with one look at him, she might burst in tears and tell him everything, especially when she wasn't ready. That wouldn't be good.

She also hasn't told her parents yet. Besides Brittany, and of course Pete, Rachel hasn't told anyone. She was to scared about what people might say about her.

Rachel also hasn't been feeling any better. She just seems to be feeling worse and worse everyday. Whoever called it **"Morning Sickness"** lied. Cause to seemed like **"every moment of everyday"** sickness. Rachel would throw up all the time. Morning, Noon, Afternoon, Night, and if she was lucky or…well unlucky, she would even throw up at snack time. On top of all of that she was moody. Well moodier than she usually is. She had to pee more than usual, her body ached and her feet were staring to hurt. Her breast started to get bigger, well that's not necessary a bad thing, but you get the picture. It was so exhausting.

Tuesday at school was no exception. Just getting out of bed was exhausting. Rachel almost thought about staying home but she knew that if she missed school then her perfect attendance record would be jeopardized and she just couldn't have that. Also she knew she would have to face Quinn sooner or later.

Is it wrong that she was hoping for later?

* * *

><p>It's been a week and two days since Quinn last talk to Rachel in the restroom. It's been three days since Quinn had a inkling about what was going on with Rachel. Since Quinn had a feeling that Rachel was pregnant. Pregnant with her child. She had yet to talk to Rachel about it. She didn't know what to say. How do you ask a girl if you got her pregnant?<p>

And what if Rachel is pregnant, then what? Sure Quinn had enough money to take care of a child, just not the time or baby knowledge. Quinn was scared. What if Rachel blamed Quinn for getting her pregnant? What if Rachel didn't want the baby? What if she wanted to get an abortion? Okay see that last thought really freaked Quinn out.

Honestly, it all just freaked her out. She was having a baby. Well, there was a possibility she was going to have a baby. She did sometimes think that she might want a kid. Yeah, someday settle down with the right girl and have a couple kids, but that was when she got older. Not now. She was only a sophomore in high school. She was to young. She just made captain of the basketball team. Only girl on the team.

She couldn't be having a kid when she was still a kid herself. And what would her friends say? This was just to much to handle.

But in the mist of all this self-absorbed pity party Quinn was giving herself, she forgot to think of the most important thing. Rachel. Rachel was probably way more freaked out than Quinn. She was going through the same thing, but probably worse. She was the one that had to go through the morning sickness and mood swings and everything else that pregnant girls go through. Quinn was just sitting back and watching. Well not literally, but…oh whatever you know what I mean. Rachel must be really freaking out, and Quinn felt like an ass for not thinking about Rachel's feelings about the situation first.

Which brings Quinn to where she is now. The hallway of McKinley High School down the hall, staring at Rachel at her locker talking to Brittany. She had been standing there since the last bell rang, letting school out for the day. Which means about 10 minutes. Yeah it seemed really creepy and a little stalkerish, but she didn't know what else to do. She had no idea what to say to Rachel. On top of that what if she didn't even want to see Quinn. She could be mad for what Quinn did to her. She might want to castrate Quinn the next time she saw her. Quinn winced and mentally cupped her crouch at that last thought.

Quinn was scared, but she knew she had to do this. She had to see if her assumptions were right. She had to see if Rachel was pregnant. And even if Rachel wasn't pregnant, Quinn still wanted to see if Rachel was feeling alright. She had been feeling quite crappy lately, Quinn just want to make sure Rachel was okay. She was her friend and she cared about her.

After standing there and watching Rachel at her locker for the past 10 minutes, Quinn decided to grow some balls and go talk to her.

As Quinn made her way to Rachel, a whole bunch of thoughts were going through her head. What if she was pregnant? Would she want to speak to Quinn? What would they do with the baby? All of those and a lot more questions were going through Quinn head. Quinn was so in her own thoughts, she didn't notice someone up to her.

"Hey Quinn." Quinn didn't answer, she was just staring into space, well she was looking at Rachel, but it looked like she was staring into space. "Hello Quinn?" the red head cheerio waved her hand in front of Quinn's face. "Quinn…hello you in there?"

"Huh?" Quinn said finally noticing the person in front of her.

"Hey, you okay in there?" the cheerio half joked half serious.

"Huh? What? Ah…ah…yeah…yeah I'm good. Um did you want something?" Quinn asked but didn't really pay attention when the girl answered.

"Actually, I was wondering if we were still on for that date you owe me?" the cheerio smirks seductively.

"Huh, yeah…yeah sure. Whatever you say." Quinn wasn't any attention to what she or the cheerio was saying. She was more focused on Rachel, praying to whoever would answer that Finn didn't come out of nowhere before Quinn had a chance to talk to Rachel.

The cheerio could tell she didn't have Quinn's full attention, but she tried to dig harder, "So you know you still owe me dance you promise." she smirks

"Wasn't that like two months ago?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, but I never got my dance, and I thought maybe…" the cheerio started, but Quinn tuned her out when saw Rachel was about to leave her locker.

"Yeah, that sounds all kinds of cool. Can you excuse me for a sec?" Quinn took off before the cheerio could even answer.

The cheerio huffed and stormed off, but Quinn didn't notice. She had something more important to attend to.

Quinn made her way over to Rachel and Brittany, who still standing by Rachel's locker, with one hand in her jean pocket and the other holding the strap to her book bag.

"Hey Rachel" a pause "Hey Brittany"

"Hey Quinn" Brittany said excited as ever with a giant smile on her face.

Quinn return the smile with a smaller smile of her own, and gave Brittany a small wave before turning her attention to Rachel who so how found her shoes interesting. "Hey Rach, can we talk for a sec?" Quinn asks

Rachel looks unsure how to answer, so she looks to Brittany with a facial expression that says _'Help me'. _Brittany could see what was going on, so she made a quick exit.

"Okay, so I gotta go, Artie promised me he would take me to see the ducks by the pond since I don't have cheerios practice. See ya later Rach. Bye Quinn." the tall blonde said before picking up her book bag and leaving.

"Brittany wait," Rachel calls out making Brittany stop "you can't leave me with Quinn." Rachel whispers

"Rach, you knew you'd have to talk to her at some point." Brittany whispers back

"Yeah well I was hoping it would be later rather than sooner." Rachel mumbles

"Rae, you can do this. Just talk to her. It'll be okay." Brittany reassured her. "I'll see you later." Brittany kissed Rachel's forehead before heading to her boyfriend and out of the school.

Silence come between the two girls after the bubbly Cheerio left.

"Hey" Quinn shyly said

"Hey" Rachel said back

"Umm… can we talk s-somewhere private? I really don't anyone to hear what we're talking about."

"Me either." Rachel said quickly

They walked to the closest empty classroom. When they got in silence come over them again.

"Sooo…" Quinn started

"So" Rachel said

"How are you?"

"I-I'm fine." Rachel said

"Cool. So did you ever go to the doctor?" Quinn asked

"Yeah…yeah I did."

"And how did that go?" Quinn asked

Rachel looks at Quinn, not knowing how to answer her without telling her the truth.

"Did he say what was wrong with you? Are you feeling any better?" Quinn asked in genuine concern.

Rachel sighed. She knew she'd have to tell Quinn sooner or later, she might as well tell her now.

"Quinn…" Rachel trailed off trying to get her bearings straight. "There's something I have to tell you." a tear escape from Rachel's eyes.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Quinn whispered

Rachel looked up in shocked. How did Quinn know? She didn't tell her, and she knows Brittany didn't tell her any thing, so how? "H-how did you know?"

"I just did… I guess…" was Quinn's answer. She didn't want to admit that she might have been paying a little more attention to Rachel than she should. Yea, a little stalkerish.

Rachel and Quinn sat in silence.

"So…what are you gonna do?" Quinn asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying." Rachel exclaims.

"What?"

"You're not suggesting abortion!"

"What? No…no I would never-"

"Cause how you think would do such a thing. This is a human being!…" Rachel paced the floor

"Rachel…Rachel that's not what I was suggesting at all. Oh god, I would never suggest something like that." Quinn said

"Oh." Rachel calmed down.

"What I meant was… what are you gonna do…like are you gonna keep it?"

"I-I don't know." Rachel said

"Have you talk to your parents? Do your parents know? Do they know it's mine?…" Quinn started to panic when she thought about Rachel's parents, and how they would kill her if they found out.

"No they don't and calm down Quinn…" Rachel tried to calm Quinn down.

"Oh shit they're gonna kill me. They're gonna kill me aren't they? Oh shit they are." Quinn began

"Quinn, they're not going to kill you. They don't know yet." Rachel said but it fell on deaf ears.

"Oh man this can't be happening. I-I can't be having a kid. This is just to much. I'm to young for this. And what would my friends think…" Quinn rants

Hearing Quinn's self pity party is what made Rachel snap.

"Excuse me? You're to young to this?" Rachel said stopping Quinn from her inner turmoil "How dare you? You know you're not the only one going through this, Quinn. You…you… Did you ever think about what I'm going through?" Rachel asked angry. Quinn looked down in shame. She did think about it, but she was so scared she forgot again. Wow now she feels like an even bigger douche. "I'm pregnant Quinn. I'm pregnant at 16. Well granted I won't be 16 for another month and a half, but still. I've become some cliché MTV after school special. I'm tired. I'm exhausted. I'm in pain. I can't keep any food down. And on top of that I'm caring a child inside of me!" Rachel yelled. "But oh none of that matters does it? Cause what would your friends think? Right cause how could the loser possibly have any friends?"

"Wait Rachel I didn't mean it like that…"

"I'm already a loser. I constantly get picked on for who I am and how I dress, let's just add being pregnant to my worthless high school life, right? But all that doesn't matter cause all you have to worry about is yourself and your stupid friends!"

"Rachel, I'm sorry-" Quinn tried to apologies

"But what about me, huh?" Rachel began crying "What about how I'm feeling? I'm the pregnant one here. I'm the one who has to go through the pain and the sickness and all you have to do is sit back and watch!" Rachel yelled though her tears.

"Rachel…"

"You know I had dreams too. Plans for the future. How am I going to do them now, huh? How am I supposed to go on Broadway now that I have a child? But no you never thought about that did you, _Quinn_. All you did was about yourself."

"No, Rachel that's-"

"And what about my parents? What will they think? Now I'm probably just a disappointment to them, but you didn't even think of that did you? Cause it didn't involve you, right?"

"Rach, Come on that's not what I meant at all…"

"No! You do not get to call me that. I'm mad at you. You don't have the luxury to call me by my nickname."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…I'm sorry…"Quinn tried to apologize again, but was once again cut off.

"You know what Quinn…Screw you!" Rachel yelled "Go back to your stupid friends and your stupid popularity and just leave me and me pregnant loser self alone!" Rachel said before storming out of the room.

"Rachel…Rachel please wait. I did-didn't mean it like that…" Quinn said trying to stop Rachel, but Rachel was to riled up and upset to listen to Quinn anymore. She just continued to walk out of the room and the school. Leaving Quinn feeling like an even bigger ass and jerk than she was before.

"DAMMNIT!" Quinn yells, kicking a chair closest to her, then walks out with her head hung in shame.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Go a little easy on Quinn kay :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"And this is what I call the _'Puck Check'_." Puck said as he dribbled the ball. He did some lay up mixed fade way move and…missed the shot.

"Ahahaha…now that's what I call the _'Puck sucks ass as usual'_ shot**.**" Santana laughs.

"Man, whatever." Puck said

Puck, Quinn, and Santana spent the last two hours playing basketball in Quinn's backyard**. **Well Puck and Santana have, Quinn's been moping somewhere in lala land.

She still can't get over how much of a jerk she was to Rachel earlier. She really didn't mean for it come out like that, she was just scared. She's tried to call Rachel a number of times to apologize, but Rachel won't answer any of her calls or text. If Quinn is perfectly honest, she doesn't blame Rachel for not answering any of her calls. Quinn felt like total douche for what she did. She totally pulled a Finn move the way she acted.

"Yo, Q, it's your turn." Puck said.

"Huh?"

"What's been up with you lately?" Santana asked.

Quinn knew she owed it to her friends for them to know what was going on with her, she just really didn't feel like going over it again right now. So what she's gonna do is drown out her thoughts by playing basketball with her best friends.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's just play some ball." Quinn stood up, wiped the dirt off her light blue basketball shorts, walked up to her friends, and take the ball from Puck's hands.

Quinn lines herself up in front of the hoop before taking the shot. She misses.

"Whoa, Q. What was that?" Santana asked

"Nothing. I just…it was nothing." Quinn lined up again at hoop and took another shot, and missing it again.

"Whoa, two misses in a row. Q, you okay?" Puck asked

"I'm fine…I…I'm fine. I'm just a little off my game right now. No big." Quinn took another shot, also missing that one.

"Umm…" Puck said.

Quinn just ignored he and took another shot, missing it again.

"Ah, Quinn maybe you should just chill for a while." Santana suggested.

"Shut up!" Quinn says "No…no I-I got this." Quinn took another and missed and other and missed and another and another and another until she couldn't take anymore.

"Fuck!" Quinn took the ball and through it at the hoop in a huff. She walked off the court and went to sit on the backyard porch, leaning her shoulders on her knees and holding her head in her hands.

Santana and Puck watched at her in concern. They don't know what had got into their friend, but they knew they had to find out.

"Q, what's up, man?" Puck asked first.

"Yeah, and what was up with that freak out back there?" Santana asks

"It's nothing. Sorry guys." Quinn said with her face still in her hands.

"Pssh, nothing my left ass cheek." Santana said "Dude, you just totally had a major melt down back there. What was that about?"

"Yeah, and you've been all zoney lately. I mean you just missed shots I know you could make with your eyes closed. So what gives?"

"Guys, seriously, it's nothing…" Quinn said. She didn't even believe herself, so how did she expect her friends, who knew her better than anyone, to believe her.

"Man bullshit. Come on Q, what's up. You've been zoney. You've been all spacey at practice. Coach is starting to worry." Puck said

"Sorry guys, I just have a lot on my mind." Quinn said

"Like what?" Santana asked

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"And I say again, bullshit. Come on Q we're your best friends. You know you can tell us anything. Plus you need you head clear. Our first big game is in a few days, and we need our captain clear headed, with her head in the game if we want to win. Now tell us." Puck demanded.

"Wow, who knew he was a man of such words?" Santana joked

"Shut up, and I'm serious Q. What's up?" Puck said

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Santana asked

Quinn looked up at her friends. She could easily just say that she was fine again, but she knew they'd just read her like a Dr. Seuss book, minus the rhyming, and know that she was lying. Anyway, these were her best friends. She should be able to tell them what was going on, right. She knew she could trust them. Plus she knew Puck was right. Their first game was just in a couple of days, and all this was really taking a toll on Quinn's concentration. She knew her team needed their captain to have her head in the game. Not only for her team but for herself too, so she could show all the boys that she wasn't just some little girl who got lucky enough to be on the team. No, she would not give Finn that satisfaction.

Quinn looked at her friends one more time. She knew she should tell them. They were her friends after all. She knew they wouldn't judge her. They'd say she was stupid for the idiotic thing she did to Rachel…twice, but they would never judge her, and they would love her no matter what, right?

"…" Quinn mumbled

"What?" Puck asked

Quinn took a deep breath "I said…"

"What? Come on, Q. We can't hear you. " Puck said

"Yeah, speak the fuck up." Santana said

"I said Rachel's pregnant." Quinn said louder

Puck and Santana were both shocked at this knowledge.

"No way. I didn't think Berry would ever put out, let alone get knocked up." Santana said

"Shut up, S" Quinn rolled her eyes

"I'm gonna kill him." Puck growled

"What? Puck what are you talking about?" Quinn asked

"Finn!" Puck yells

"What about Finn?"

"Wait what I don't get is why you're all mopey clown about the midget getting knocked up. It's Finnonnce's problem, not yours. I mean I know you have a crush on her but still…" Santana says.

"Shut up S, I don't have a crush on Rachel." Quinn mumbles.

"And I still a little shocked that Finnept not only popped Berry's Cherry but also got her preggers. I mean just eww." Santana said ignoring Quinn's statement.

"What?" Quinn asked confused

"I'm gonna castrate that prick!" Puck growls as he pace.

"Whoa Puck calm down man." Quinn said

"What? Calm down. You want me to calm down when that good for nothing man child got my hot Jewish American princess pregnant! How am I suppose to calm down, huh?" Puck huffs.

"It's not his." Quinn whispers

"What?" Santana and Puck ask in unison.

"It's not his."

"Umm okay then whose is it? I mean I never thought of Berry going around like that." Santana said

"Santana, would you shut up." Puck growled

"I'm just saying…" Santana defended

"Guys…guys stop!" Quinn tried to stop her friends bicker. "It's not his. It's mine."

"Huh?"

"I said it's mine." Quinn said looking at her fingers.

To say Puck and Santana were stock was an understatement. They so did not see that coming.

"Umm…okay…" Santana said.

"I'm confused." Puck said "How…I mean what happened?"

"What do you think happened, doofus? When two people get together…" Santana said

"Shut up, I…I didn't mean that I meant when did it happen?"

"At your party." Quinn said

"Ah Q, you're gonna need to elaborate a little more, cause I've about 10 parties in the last two months, including that sweet Halloween costume party I throw last week." Puck said

"At your beginning of the yeah party, Rachel got really drunk. Some college dudes were messing with her, and from my guess were tryin'a get in her pants."

"Looks like you beat them to it." Puck jokes

"Shut up, stupid." Santana said

"Anyway we dance…well if you would call what we were doing dancing. She looked like she was about to pass out so I took her to your room…" Quinn explained.

"So that's why the door was looked when I tried to go in there." Puck wondered out loud.

Quinn ignored him and went back to her story "…I told her to lay down and she asked me to lay with her. Then she kissed me, and it's history from there." Quinn finished.

"Wow" they said

"Soo…is Berry any good in bed?" Santana asked

"Santana!" Quinn and Puck yelled

"What? I was just asking" Santana said. "So…did you go down on her?" Santana smirks.

"Oh my god." Quinn said as Puck rolled his eyes.

"Did she go down on you?" A pause "Is she any good at giving head?" Santana wiggled her eye brows.

"Dude." Puck said

"Is it true that she has no gag reflex?" Santana asks

"S!"

"What?"

"Stop dude." Quinn said

"Yeah, I may enjoy hearing my best friend's sex adventures, but I draw the line at my Jewish Princess." Puck said

"Whatever." Santana said

There was a slight silence between the three of them.

"So…how do you know she's pregnant?" Santana asked

"I talked to her." Quinn said, but her friends wanted her to elaborate again. "I found her in the restroom about a week ago and she was sick. I told her she should go see a doctor to make sure whatever she had didn't get worse. So I guess she took my advice and went to the doctor and found out she was pregnant. I talked to her about it earlier today."

"Okay, but how did you know?" Santana asked

"What do you mean? I just told you…" Quinn said

"Yeah…yeah the midget told you, and all, whatever. But since before then, you've been acting weird and I have a feeling why. I just to hear it from you." Santana said smirking a little.

"I might have been paying a little more attention to her then usual. And I umm…well I…umm…I-I just had a feeling she was…I guess…I don't know." Quinn said. "And before you say anything don't have a crush on her." Santana just sat there with giant grin on her face.

"And you said this all happened at Puck's beginning of the year party?" Santana asked

"Yes." Quinn answer, unsure where this was going.

"Okay, so that was about two and a half months ago. Berry started acting weird about a maybe two months ago…" Santana said deep in thought.

"Yeah, okay, umm S, where are you going with this?" Quinn asked

"She's about two months along." Santana said

"What?" Puck asked

"Berry, she's about two months pregnant."

"How do you know that?" Puck asked

"Dad's a doctor remember. I know things no ordinary person knows." Santana smirks

"Oh like that time I burnt my finger on the grill and you told me to put melted candle wax on it to make it better." Puck said

"No, I just said that to see if you'd do it. I didn't think you were that gullible." Santana laughs

"Aye, shut up. That shit really hurt." Puck frowned

"That was kind of the point, stupid." Santana teases

Quinn quietly watch her friends bicker back and forth. Even though she'd already told them about Rachel, Quinn still didn't feel right.

"Hey Q, what's up now?" Santana asked

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you're getting all zoney again." Puck said

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, looking at her hands.

"Hey Q, you okay?" Santana took a seat next to Quinn

"No." Quinn said

"What's up?" Puck asked

"Rachel."

"What's wrong with her now?" Santana asked

Quinn shrugged her shoulders again.

"You said you talked to her, right?" Puck asked

"Yeah"

"And how'd that go?" Santana asked

"Not good." Quinn said

"Why?"

"Because I was a dick." Quinn said. Santana and Puck waited for Quinn to continue. "When she told me, I was basically only worried about myself. I kept going on about how I was gonna deal with it and how I was to young, and what would my friends think, and I never gave a second thought about how she was feeling. And I didn't mean to sound like such a douche, I was just so scared and it just came out like that, and she blew up on me. Saying I was selfish for only thinking of myself and not her. And I don't blame her. Rachel's going through some hard shit. Harder than me, and all I could do was think about myself." Quinn let out a deep breath. "I tried apologizing to her, but she won't answer my calls or text. I really don't blame her though. I mean I wouldn't want to talk me either after what I did to her." Quinn said sadly.

"Hey Q, come on don't be so hard on yourself." Santana said

"Why not? I was a jerk to her." Quinn cried. She doesn't usually cry, but if she ever does, she would never do it in front of anybody, but Santana and Puck.

"Come on Q, you were scared…" Santana tried again

"And she wasn't? She's the one going through the pain and mood swings. And I'm just sitting and watching."

"No, you're not. You're going to help her." said Puck

"How? She won't even talk to me. I don't know what to do." Quinn lowered her head in shame.

"Oh yes you do." Santana said, standing in front of Quinn. "You're gonna go in that school tomorrow, and you're gonna talk to her."

"But…"

"No buts Q. You're gonna talk to that girl tomorrow and you're gonna settle this…whatever it is between you two. Figure out how this is going to work between you two. Once that's settled, you're gonna get that pretty little blonde head of yours cleared, cause we need yo little white ass to win that game on Friday. Comprende." Santana said

"Ah…okay." Quinn said. She would never admit it, but she was a little scared of Santana right now. But she also knew Santana was right. Tomorrow Quinn needed to talk to Rachel, so they could clear the air between them. And Quinn needed to get her head cleared before Friday's game. She also just really wanted to help Rachel. "Yeah. You're right. Tomorrow, I'll do that." Quinn stood from her seat, and hugged her two best friends. "Thanks you guys. I love you."

"Alright, alright don't get all mushy on me Fabray." Santana said, but still returned to hug.

"What S, actually means is you're welcome and we love you two." Puck said also retuning the hug. "Right S?"

"Yeah yeah, love you too." A pause. "Okay enough of all this mushy stuff let's play some ball." Santana said as they pulled out of their embrace.

"Yeah!" Puck smiled

"Yo S, let's kick Puck's ass at a game of 2 vs. 1." Quinn said

"Yeah…wait…hey!" Puck said

"Don't worry Puck, we'll start it out like we always do." Quinn said

"Me 6 points, you guys zero right?" Puck asked

"You know it." Santana said before snatching the ball from Puck's hands. Quinn and Santana passed the ball back and forth to each other keeping it away from Puck.

**000000000000**

It's tomorrow. The next day, Wednesday afternoon, Quinn found herself in the same position she was the day before. Watching Rachel as she was at her locker, but this time Brittany wasn't with her. It took everything in Quinn to man up and go talk to her, including a few threats from Santana about kicking her in the junk so hard that she'll hit a note so high, Whitney, Mariah, and Christina combined never even heard of it. That's what we folks here call Scary Santana.

After further preparations and a few self pep talks here and there, Quinn made her way over to Rachel.

"Hey Quinn, there you are." Stephanie approached Quinn out of nowhere.

"Umm…yeah, here-here I am." Quinn said

"So um about this Friday, it's the first game of the season…" the cheerio said

"Yes, I am aware of that." Quinn said

"Well, you know whether we win or not I heard Puckerman was throwing a party, so thought if I saw you there we could go somewhere a little private for just the two of us. What do you say?" the red cheerio said seductively.

But as always Quinn was not paying attention.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great. I'll catch you later." Quinn said. Quinn was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, what's up with you?" the cheerio asked angrily. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past two months and nothing. What's your deal? Do you wanna get with this or not?"

"Look Crystal…"

"It's Stephanie." the cheerio huffs

"Whatever, look you look like a really cool girl I can see myself hanging with, but just not now. I have something really important to do, but hey I'll catch you later. Alright?" Quinn tipped the cheerios chin, before walking away.

When Quinn came close enough to Rachel, she took a deep steady breath before speaking.

"Hey Rachel."

Apparently Rachel didn't hear Quinn coming up to her, so when she heard Quinn speak to her, she was startled.

"Oh god!" Rachel shrieked before turning to the person that scared her. "Quinn…how long have you been standing there?" Rachel said trying to calm down her rapid beating heart.

"Umm I just got here." Quinn said trying not to look as amused as she was.

"Oh" Rachel said before turning back to her locker.

"Hey, can we talk?" Quinn asked quietly

"Yeah, cause that worked so well yesterday." Rachel snapped sarcastically. Quinn cringed when she thought about yesterday and how much of a dick she was to Rachel. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just a little…on edge today, I guess." Rachel apologized.

"No…no it's okay. With everything happening, you have every right to be on edge. I'm the one that should be apologizing." Quinn said which kind of shocked Rachel. "I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was selfish of me to only think of myself, when you're the going through the harder part if it all. I'm sorry. I-I was an ass."

"Yes, you were." Rachel paused. "But I accept your apology. I understand, you were freaked out. I get it, I was freaked out myself. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Rachel said.

"No Rach,…I can call you Rach now, right?" Quinn asked half joked, half serious.

Rachel giggled "Yes, you can call me Rach."

Quinn smiled "Okay, cool." Quinn takes a breath "And you had every right to yell at me, I'm just sorry it happened. I shouldn't said those things. I'm sorry." Quinn said

"Quinn, I've already told you I accept your apology. It's okay, we're both freaked out, but it's okay. You are forgiven." Rachel gave Quinn a small smile, which she returned.

"Cool. Okay, thanks, Rach."

Rachel's response was a head nod before she turned back to her locker.

Rachel felt a presents by her, so she turned and saw Quinn was still standing there.

"Can I help you with anything else?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? What?" Quinn slowly realized that she was still standing in front of Rachel. "Oh…uh…no." A pause "Well yes…yes actually." Quinn said

"Okay." Rachel waited for Quinn to say something.

"Um it's actually what I can help you with." Quinn said. Rachel had a confused look on her face. "So um…I-I thought…I mean I know there'll doctor bills cause you have to go to the doctor for like check ups and stuff…" Quinn stuttered.

"Okay…" Rachel said still confused at where Quinn was going with this conversation.

"I just thought that if you ever needed any help, you could, you know…I mean don't hesitate to ask. I'll totally help." Quinn said.

Rachel looked at Quinn shocked. Quinn was offering her help, to pay for the doctor bills and any other things she might need. Rachel thought it was very sweet of Quinn, and after what happened yesterday, a little unexpected. Rachel knew she should take Quinn's offer, but she couldn't. It's not that she didn't want to, she just thought this was more her responsibility than Quinn's. She actually felt that all of this was more her fault, so she had to deal with it herself.

"That's…um…very sweet of you Quinn, but…I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer." Rachel said

"What?" Quinn asked confused

"I won't be needing your help." Rachel said calmly.

"No, no I-I got that. I just mean why." Quinn said "I mean are your parents helping you or something? Oh shit, do they know? D-do they know it's mine?" Quinn asked a little panicked.

"No, they don't know." A pause "And I can handle it myself." Rachel said

"Are you sure? Cause I have the money. It's no problem." Quinn said

"I'm sure"

"Um okay, but if you need anything else, like someone to hold your hair when you're puking or something. Or to get you food cause I read that during the pregnancy, women have like weird cravings and all at like weird times of the day. Or middle of the night. So if you like ever need like a cheeseburger or a veggy burger, you know cause your vegan. If you ever need one at like four in the morning, don't hesitate to call me."

Rachel's heart swelled at this. Not only had Quinn done some research on this, but she also remembered that Rachel was vegan. Not many people really remember, well except her parents and Brittany. Her boyfriend of almost six months doesn't even remember. And come to think of it, Rachel can't even remember ever mentioning to Quinn that she was vegan. So how did Quinn know that? It was so sweet how Quinn thought of her like this. She must have really learned her lesson from yesterday. It was very sweet, but Rachel knew she couldn't ask for Quinn's help.

"Again, that's very sweet of you Quinn, but it's okay." Rachel said

"Umm are you sure?" Quinn asked

_No_ "I am very sure, Quinn." Rachel said before picking up her backpack and walking away.

"Is this about yesterday?" Quinn asked, stopping Rachel from walking further. "It's about what I said isn't it?"

"Quinn…" Rachel faced Quinn

"No Rachel, what I said yesterday was all bullshit okay. I was just freaked out, that's all. I didn't mean any of it." Quinn said

"But you were right." Rachel mumbled

"What?"

"Quinn, you're popular. You have friends. You have girls constantly throwing themselves at you. You have a reputation. Why put all that at risk cause of some pregnant loser after what one drunken mistake." Rachel said

"Because that loser, who by the way it's a loser at all in my books, is pregnant because of me. And I don't care about stupid popularity or this stupid reputation. And my only friends are Puck, Santana, you, Britt, and the glee club, with the exception of Finn. All those other people are followers. And as for the girls, like you said girls are going to be throwing themselves at me all the time. This won't stop them. They'll always be there." Quinn said

"You say that now, but what about when word gets out that Quinn Fabray, stud of McKinley High got Rachel Berry, resident loser of McKinley High pregnant. What then huh?" Rachel asked. "Look Quinn, thank you again for the support but it's alright, I'll handle it on my own. So you're off the hook." Rachel said

"But Rachel…"

"Goodbye Quinn." Rachel said before leaving.

Quinn stood stunned at Rachel's retreat. And what did that mean anyway? She was off the hook?

**End of Chapter 13**

**I kind of combined two chapters there. They were to short so I made them longer. Hope you like it. Please share you're thoughts :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
>I said, "Don't mind but what do you mean I am the one<br>Who will dance on the floor in the round?"  
>She said, "I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round"<em>

Here lies Quinn Fabray, moping around her room, spread out on her bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to Billie Jean. Why? I don't know. Quinn just thought it fit the mood.

_She told me her name was Billie Jean  
>As she caused a scene<br>Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
>Who will dance on the floor in the round<em>

For the past three hours, this is where Quinn has been. She tried to get her head around why Rachel wouldn't accept her offer to help, and what did she mean by Quinn was off the hook? These and more questions were running a mile a minute in Quinn's head.

Quinn had even backed out from hanging with Puck while Santana was at cheerios practice. She just couldn't concentrate on anything right now, let alone playing basketball. All of this was just so frustrating and annoying.

_People always told me, "Be careful of what you do  
>And don't go around breaking young girls hearts"<br>And mother always told me, "Be careful of who you love  
>And be careful of what you do ?cause the lie becomes the truth"<em>

Quinn was so far in her head, she didn't notice Puck walk in.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Puck asked

"What's it look like?" Quinn replied not looking at him.

"Um it looks like you're moping around because some girl rejected you or something, and your listening to Billie Jean. Why are you listening to Billie Jean?" Puck asked

"Besides it being the greatest song ever?" Quinn said sarcastically

"Yeah" Puck said, playing along with Quinn's snippy attitude

"I just thought it fit the mood." Quinn said

"Uh huh."

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one<br>But the kid is not my son  
>She says I am the one but the kid is not my son<em>

"Dude seriously why are you listening to this?" Puck asked "I mean I know it's a great song and all, but for some reason with the mix of your weird moodiness right now, it seems kind of gloomy." Puck said

"I just thought MJ and I had a little in common." Quinn said

"Uh huh, and that would be?"

"We both have baby mamas out there that wanted nothing to do with us." Quinn said

"Dude, the song's about some stalker chick who claimed MJ was her baby daddy." Puck said. Quinn looked him with a _'how the hell did you know that?'_ look. "What, I read."

"Whatever." Quinn said

_For forty days and forty nights, law was on her side  
>But who can stand when she's in demand, her schemes and plans<br>Cause we danced on the floor in the round _

"So, from the gloomy mood and the music, you talked to Rachel." Puck said

"Yep"

"And?"

"Well long story short, Rachel wants nothing to do with me." Quinn told him

"What?"

"Yep."

_So take my strong advice  
>Just remember to always think twice<br>Do think twice, do think twice _

"Wait, what did she say?" A pause "What did you say?"

"Well I went to apologize to her for being a jerk to her. She accepted my apology. Then I told her that if she needed any help with medical bills or just to hold her hair back when she's puking or if she needs something to eat at four in the morning, you know I told that her I would help without any hesitation, but she said no." Quinn explained.

"Wow"

"Yeah, then she was going on about my reputation and popularity and how all these girls want me and shit. I told her that I didn't care about any of that, but she wouldn't listen. Then she said something about me being off the hook or something."

"What's that mean?" Puck asked

"Fuck if I know."

_She told my baby, we were dancing still three  
>Then she looked at me, then showed a photo<br>My baby cried ?cause his eyes were like mine, oh no  
>Though we'd dance on the floor in the round, baby<em>

"Damn. So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know what to do. Rachel basically doesn't want my help or anything to do with me for that matter." Quinn said

_People always told me, "Be careful of what you do  
>And don't go around breaking young girls hearts"<br>But she came and stood right by me then the smell of sweet perfume  
>This happened much too soon, she called me to her room<em>

"That's bullshit." Puck said

"What?"

"I said that's bullshit." Puck repeated "Look that's…" Puck tried to explain, but he couldn't concentrate.

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
>She's just a girl who claims that I am the one<br>But the kid is not my son _

"MJ, you are so not helping right now." Puck said, before he went and turned off the music. He went back to his seat next to Quinn's bed. "Okay, now as I was saying. That's just how Rachel is. She puts everyone before herself. Well except for when it comes to getting solos in glee, but other than that Rachel puts everyone else first." A pause. "She thinks this will ruin you and your reputation."

"But I don't care about my reputation." Quinn said

"Yeah, well she doesn't know that." Puck said

"I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen."

"And also, she feels this is mostly her fault." Puck said

"What?"

"She feels it mostly her fault she got pregnant." Puck said

"B-but it's not her fault. It's both of ours." Quinn said

"Yeah well that's not how Rachel sees it. She feels more responsible for it. She feels that she should take the burden all on her own. It her way of punishing herself."

"H-how do you know this? Has Rachel talked to you?" Quinn asked

"No, I just know how my Jewish princess is." Puck said

"But she shouldn't take all the responsibility. It's my fault too, not just hers." Quinn said

"So tell her that."

"She won't listen." Quinn whines

"Make her." Puck says

Quinn just pouts.

"Okay, Q you want to help right?" Puck asked

"Of course I do. More than anything."

"Okay. Now do you want to help cause it's the right thing to do or cause you just feel guilty about getting Rachel pregnant?" Puck asked

Quinn had to think about it for a while.

"Both actually." Quinn said. Puck looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I mean I do feel guilty. I mean I am the one who got her pregnant. It's my fault. Well we both were in it, but I could have been more responsible enough to make sure I wore protection. But also, she's my friend. And if she was pregnant by any other guy, I'd totally be there to help her out. I'd kick his ass first, but I'd still help Rachel." Quinn said

"Well then do it." Puck said

"What?"

"Q, if you want to help her, do it." Puck said

"But Rachel said…"

"God, talking to you these past 10 minutes is like talking to Finn." Puck said annoyed "Dude, this is your kid too, you should know what's going on with it too. Nothing should come in between a parent and their child, not even the girl who's having the kid. So man up bitch and do something."

Quinn thought about what Puck said. He was right. Quinn should be there and know what's going on with her child. She shouldn't let Rachel take all the responsibility. They were in this together, whether Rachel knew and liked it or not.

"Yeah, you're right…you're right. I shouldn't let Rachel take all of this on by herself." Quinn said.

"Yeah"

"And I should know what's going on with my kid too." Quinn said

"Aman, sista."

"You know what tomorrow I'mma talk to Rachel, and tell her whether she likes it or not, I'm gonna help her." Quinn said. "Thanks for the pep talk Puck. Santana was right. Who knew you were a man of such words." Quinn joked

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. To give you advice at your dumbest or your Finniest moments." Puck joked

"Shut up"

Puck patted Quinn on the back before saying. "Oh and by the way, Screw you. I am a man of excellent words." Puck said

"Sure whatever you say, sport." Quinn joked while Puck rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." A pause "So you want to play a little 1 on 1?" Puck asked

"Loser has to wear one of Santana's cheerios uniform the whole day on game day." Quinn wagered.

"You're so on." Puck said before grabbing the basketball and racing Quinn outside to the court where they played two rounds of 1 on 1, which Puck lost both at. 15 to 10.

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_**"Billie Jean" **_**Michael Jackson**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ready to See Quinn "man up" :D**

**Well here you go. Enjoy :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Unlike the past two days, where Quinn would wait till the afternoon to talk to Rachel, Thursday morning, Quinn Fabray was a woman on a mission.

After her talk with Puck the other day, Quinn realized two things. One, she really has been sounding like Finn the past few days. That has got to stop. And two, She really needed to talk to Rachel. She had to right the wrong she had created. Well not necessarily the baby part, that part she couldn't take back, just her reaction of it. She was a jerk. She knew that. And although she had already apologized to Rachel for that, how she acted after didn't make it any better. She shouldn't have just giving up so easily. She should have pushed harder and told Rachel she was going to help her no matter what, not just roll over when Rachel said she didn't need her help.

Quinn had to let Rachel know she was here for her and the baby, and that she wasn't alone.

So once Quinn got into school Thursday, she went on a full cavity search for Rachel. When she saw Rachel at her locker with Brittany, she marched right up to her. Nothing was going to stop Quinn from talking to Rachel. No the school bell, not Finn, not even…

"Hey, Quinn"

_God in heaven._ Quinn thought annoyed when she saw the red head cheerio approaching her.

"Look Ashley…"

"Stephanie"

"Whatever! Look I'm really busy right now, I don't have time to talk." Quinn said before walking away.

"Busy doing what?" the cheerio asked curiously as she ran up to Quinn.

"I have to talk to Rachel." Quinn said

"Wait, you've been ditching me to talk to Rupaul?" Stephanie asked angry

'_Seriously, why they ever called her that when I'm the girl with a dick I will never know'_ Quinn thought. "Yeah, I am. Excuse me." Quinn said walking away

"Do you know how many guys want me?" The cheerio yelled

"Well go date one of them." Quinn said not looking back

"Don't walk away from me Quinn." Stephanie said. Quinn kept walking. "I mean it Quinn, if you keep walking, then you can forget about getting with this." the cheerio gestures to herself. "I mean it, keep walking and you can say goodbye to getting with this hot cheerio." the cheerio tried again

"Deuces" Quinn held up the peace sign with her fingers as she continued to walk.

"Ugha!" The cheerio storms off.

Quinn of course ignored it, and made her way to Rachel.

"Rachel, can we talk?" Quinn asked when she close to Rachel.

Rachel and Brittany stopped talking and turned to her.

"There's nothing to talk about Quinn." Rachel said

"It's important"

Rachel sighed. "Quinn, I'm really not in the mood."

"Please?" Quinn begged

Rachel could hear the plea in the girl's voice, and unfortunate for Rachel, so could Brittany.

"Rach, you should talk to her" Brittany said. Rachel looked at Brittany with wide eyes. "She said it was important, so just talk to her."

Rachel looked at her best friend before looking at Quinn then back to her best friend.

"Fine. We can talk, but not here. Let's go some where else." Rachel said

"Thank you"

Rachel just looked at her before looking back at her friend. "I'll see you later, Britt."

"Cool, see ya Rach. Bye Quinn." Brittany said

"Bye Britt." Quinn said

"Oh and Quinn." Brittany called her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make sure Rach is okay? She's been like a really really sad panda lately. Make her feel better?" Brittany said

Quinn looked at Rachel before looking back at Brittany. "I'll try my best, Britt." Quinn told her.

Right then Brittany's face broke out into a giant smile. "Thank you Quinn." Brittany hugged her before jogging off to her class.

After the bubbly blonde left, silence engulfed the two girls.

"So, maybe we should go somewhere and talk." Quinn said breaking the silence.

Rachel just looked at Quinn, before walking away to the nearest empty classroom.

"I guess I'll just follow you then." Quinn said to no one before walking after Rachel.

Rachel lead them to an empty choir room.

"It's safe in here. No one is usually in here early in the morning." Rachel said.

Silence came up on them again. Neither knew how to start.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Rachel said breaking the silence this time.

Quinn looked at Rachel, it's now or never.

"I wanna help." Quinn said

"What?"

"I wanna help you." Quinn repeats

"Quinn I told you…"

"Yeah, you said you didn't need my help. That-that I was off the hook, right." A pause. "Yeah, and then you went in to a rant about I reputation, which I give shit about…"Quinn said

"Language" Rachel cut in

"…And I think that's all bullshit." Quinn finished, ignoring the interruption.

"Excuse me?"

"You went on and on about my reputation and how I shouldn't help and how you can take all of this by yourself cause you're trying to punish yourself for what happened. And I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm not gonna let you take all the responsibility by yourself, Rachel." Quinn said

"I'm not asking you to." Rachel said

"You didn't have to."

Rachel looked at Quinn with her mouth slightly open.

"Well even if that were true, I'm not going to be on my own." Rachel said regaining her composure.

"What? What are you gonna tell Finn it's his, so you could live in this crap happy fairytale were Finn finally acts like an adult and takes responsibility. And then together with the baby you can live in cheesy family flick…?"

"No! No I'm not telling Finn that it's his. I would never do that him…or you." Rachel said

"So are you gonna tell him?" Quinn asked

"Yes…just not yet."

"Okay, okay let me guess…you're gonna wait till the secret isn't much of a secret anymore, right?" Quinn asked. When Rachel didn't answer and only lowered her head, Quinn knew she had her answer. Quinn let out a humorless chuckle. "Wow" It was silence again. "So what are you gonna tell him?"

"The truth." Rachel said quickly

Quinn raised her eye brow skeptical at Rachel's answer.

"I-I'll tell that I got really drunk at Noah's party and had sex with someone else." Rachel explained.

"Okay, are you gonna tell him it's me?" Quinn asked

"Well I don't think that would be necessary."

"Uh it kind of would, you know with him hating my guts already…and everything." Quinn said

"Fine, I'll tell it's you, if that makes you happy." Rachel huffs.

"Ecstatic" Quinn said sarcastically. Silence came upon them once more.

"But I will tell him, not you…" Rachel said

"Be my guest."

"…I want to tell him on my own, on my time." Rachel said

"Whatever" Silence. "You know his gonna break up with you, right?" Quinn asked. Rachel just looked at her. "He's the cocky quarterback. It's not gonna look good on him if he has a pregnant girlfriend. A pregnant that's a loser, as you so call yourself, no less. It's not gonna look good for his reputation. Whether it's his or not. Oh and don't even get me on when he finds out it's not even his."

"I'm loving how you're enjoying this." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I'm not enjoying this. I'm just saying. Finn Hudson, quarterback's, loser girlfriend impregnate with someone else's child. Do you have any idea how bad that's gonna make him look?"

"Yes, I know that, and I am prepared to accept that." A pause "What I did was wrong. Granted I was heavily intoxicated, but that doesn't make it any better. I had sex with someone that was not my boyfriend. I am forever known as a cheater…" Rachel ranted

"Don't be so dramatic." Quinn cut in.

"…and now I will forever be reminded of my infidelity." Rachel said, ignoring Quinn's interruption.

"Oh my god, Rachel. You're just dating him. You're not fucking married." Quinn scowled

"It's a six month long commitment, Quinn."

"You know what, personally I think you deserve better than the over grown man child." Quinn says

"Like who? Someone like you?" Rachel says

"Definitely not someone like me." A pause "And whatever with you 'six month commitment.' You do know Finn was probably doing the same thing at the party, right." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, well two wrongs don't make a right."

"What, so he gets to sleep with any girl he wants to, and he gets off scott free, but you make _one_…" Quinn gestures with her finger. "…drunken mistake that now you have to pay greatly for, and you practically get lynched." Quinn said

"Lynching seems a little dramatic don't you think" Rachel humorlessly joked. "And as you said, I'm paying for it greatly, because I cheated and got pregnant with someone else's child. Even if Finn was doing w-what you say it's…it's not like his getting said girls pregnant…"

"Not that we know of." Quinn mumbles, but Rachel heard her and ignores it.

"…and if this is my punishment, then I will take it." Rachel finished.

"You're in unbelievable, you know that." Quinn said

Rachel looks at Quinn confused. "What does that mean?"

Quinn looks at Rachel. "I mean you…you just…I don't even know. I mean why…why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"This. Take all of this on your own. Blame yourself. Everyone is innocent in the crime, but you. Put all of this on your shoulders like it's only your fault." Quinn said

"It is my fault."

"Yeah, mine too."

"…I shouldn't have gotten drunk…"

"You were at a party full of teens drinking Rachel, you didn't really think you were going to leave that party without at least having one drink, did you? Plus I was pretty buzzed too."

"…I shouldn't have danced with you like that."

"Hey, you can't help if you find my dance moves irresistible." Quinn smirked

"Quinn, this isn't funny." Rachel scowled

"It is a little."

"I shouldn't have come onto you first."

"You were pretty hot doing it." Quinn smirks.

Rachel ignored the blush coming across her face. "It was so…un_me_ like." Rachel shook her head as she lowered it. "I should have stopped it."

"Rachel you were drunk, your hormones were going crazy. You couldn't help. And if I remember correctly I didn't put up much of a fight either." Quinn said

"Yes, but you tried. And how could you when I grabbed your…" Rachel trailed off, blushing as she looked from Quinn face to her crouch back to her face.

"True, that is very true Rach, But Rachel, don't you think if I was sober enough to try and stop you those few times, I should've been sober enough to wear a condom." Quinn said. Quinn could tell Rachel never really thought of that. "Face it Rach, you're not winner this one." Quinn playfully smirks. "It takes two to tango. It's both of our faults. So I'm going to help you, whether you ask or want me to or not. I'm going be there for you and this baby. And whether you and Finn stay together after you tell him, I don't care, but that…" Quinn points to Rachel's stomach. "That's what I care about. That right there is my responsibility and my only concern. And being that you're carrying it and that you're my friend, regardless if you like or not, you are too. And whether you decide to keep it or not is your choice, and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But until then, you're stuck with me." Quinn stopped to take a breath and make sure Rachel was listening. "You're not doing this on your own. I'm helping. Whether or not when you tell your parents and they help, I don't care. I'm still helping you. And if by some kind miracle from God Finn decides to grow up and be a noble boyfriend after you tell him and tries to help, I could give a rat's ass. I'm helping._** NO **_ifs ands, buts about it. Got it?" Quinn said

Rachel stood there shocked. She didn't realize Quinn felt so strongly and was so passionate about this and…her. And the baby. And she had to admit, Quinn did look pretty hot in her rant.

"Well…" Rachel started clearing her throat. "If that's truly how you feel then I guess there's nothing I can say to stop you."

"Damn skippy." Quinn said playfully. "And I'm glad you see it my way, cause you know I'd feel kind of bad fighting a pregnant girl." Quinn joked.

The short brunette shook her head at Quinn with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, well now that settles it, we should go. The bell's about to ring." Rachel said.

"I'll walk you to class." Quinn said

"Quinn we have to same class." Rachel looked at Quinn with an eye brow raised.

"Aaaand?"

"You'll be going to the class anyway." Rachel said

"Exactly, all the more reason to walk you to class." Quinn smirks.

Rachel shook her head "You're so weird."

"And cute."

"Oh someone's a little full of themselves." Rachel smirks.

"Oh you love it." Quinn smirks back.

Rachel just shook her head with a smile on her face before walking out of the room to her next class, with Quinn right behind her.

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the…really long delay. Writers block and messed up computers. But I'm back now and here's a new chapter. Enjoy :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

'_Meet me at our special spot during lunch.'_

That was all that was written on the note Puck find in his locker. It wasn't signed but from the hand writing and the gold star at the end, Puck knew who it was from.

20 minutes later, Puck found himself standing in front of an old worn out tree house in the woods near the park, not that far behind Lima Elementary School. Man, he hasn't seem this tree house since her was thirteen. It's been so long.

"I'm glad you came." a voice said behind him. Puck turned to the person.

"Had to. From the sound of your note, I could tell it was important." Puck said.

"All I wrote was to _'meet me at our secret place'_. That could've meant anything, Noah." the person said.

"Yeah, but how often do you leave notes in my locker instead of just coming up to me and asking?" Puck said. "Plus you said our secret place. We only come here when we have something to talk about, but can't really tell anyone else." A pause "So what's up, Rach?"

Over the summer at the age of twelve was a bonding moment for Puck and Rachel. At that time, times were hard for Puck. His friends weren't around much anymore. Quinn was going through some family issues, and Santana was starting to act really girly and took up cheerleading, so she was away at cheerleading camp. Puck just felt alone.

Rachel was kind of having a similar summer. Most of Brittany's time was preoccupied with cheerleading and camp. And even though Rachel was constantly working on her music and future Broadway plans, future planning could get boring too, so Rachel had nothing better to do.

Puck and Rachel did knew each other. They went to the same temple, they just never really talked to each other.

Until one summer day, Rachel was out walking around the park where she and Brittany would go all the time to feed the ducks and she saw Puck skipping rocks. Rachel thought it was kind of funny. She never pictured someone like Noah Puckerman skipping stones. But from the look of it Noah looked kind of lonely, so Rachel thought what the heck and went over and talked to him.

Of course the first thing he said to her was something about her slowly developing breast, but after she got passed his pig headed ways, she found out he was a pretty nice and genuine guy.

After talking by the pond for a while longer, they took a walk. Puck suggested that he showed her something. He took her the woods behind the elementary school. At first Rachel completely against it. Went on some fifteen minute rant about murderous voice stealing hillbillies, that would kill her and take her vocal cords and use them as their own and steal her spotlight on Broadway or something like that. Puck doesn't remember. He zoned out after she said _'Absolutely not Noah.' _That was at the beginning of her rant.

He reassured her that there were no voice stealing hillbillies in the woods, and dragged her in there. Not that far into the woods, Puck brought Rachel to an old tree house. There were a few cracks, but other than that, the house looked good.

After talking to Rachel for hours about their problem or anything they could come up with, Puck thought Rachel was pretty cool. Yeah she talked in paragraphs like everyone said she did and most of the things she said confused Puck, and she talked a lot, but she was also a pretty good listener and she gave some really good advice. So he thought they should make it their own little _Jewish Hideout_.

Puck was going to show Quinn and Santana and make it their new hide out, but he couldn't get a hold of them that summer, so he tried the next best thing. And this way if he ever needed to talk, and he couldn't get a hold of either Quinn or Santana, he would always have this secret hiding spot and Rachel.

Rachel was shocked when he suggested it be _their_ hide out. I mean they've never said a word to each other until that day, and now he wants to have a secret hideout that was only for them. Although she knew it was a really strange idea, she also thought it made sense.

Sometimes she had problems she was afraid to talk to Brittany or her parents about, so why not talk to Noah about it. It's not like they'd tell other people what they talked about, right? And they were both Jewish, so it kind of seemed to make sense. I think.

That's what brings them here now.

"So, what's up, Rach?" Puck asked again.

Rachel didn't answer him. She just looked at him before looking away.

"Okay, so how about I start. You talk to Q yet?" Puck started.

Rachel looked up at Puck so fast, she was sure her neck was going to hurt later. "W-why would I talk to Quinn?" Rachel decided to play dumb. Maybe he didn't know. But she knew that was highly unlikely. Puck was one of Quinn's best friends. Of course he knew.

"Really Rach?" Yep he knew.

"You know." It wasn't a question.

"Of course, I do. Best friend remember?" Puck said

Rachel nodded "When did she tell you?"

"After she talked to you the first time." Rachel looked at Puck. "She was freaked out and upset about being an ass to you."

"So if you know then there's a guaranty that Santana also knows." Rachel said

"You know she does, Rach."

"Too many people are finding out about this." Rachel said beginning to pace.

"Hey, it's just me and Santana who know. And I'm sure you told Brittany…" Puck said.

"Cause she's my best friend."

"Just like me and Santana are to Quinn." Puck said "Don't worry, we're not going to tell anyone. At least not until you guys are ready. Even then we wont tell because it's not our business to tell."

Rachel stopped pacing and looked at Puck. Puck could see tears forming in Rachel's eyes.

"I'm scared, Noah." Rachel said, letting tears roll down her cheek.

Puck walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace that she desperately returned. "I know…I know." he said, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest. "And Rach it's okay, Quinn's just as freaked out as you are. You're not alone in this, Rach. You got Brittany, you got Quinn, you got me, you got your dads…when you tell them. And hey, you even got Santana."

"Santana, really?" Rachel asked through her tears.

"Yeah, I mean she may come off as a bitch cause well she is, but somewhere in all that bitchiness and with some really good blackmail, there's somewhat of a nice person with a heart in there. Especially with Brittany around." Puck smiled.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel said pulling out of the embrace.

"Aye, no problem. You're my Hot Jewish American Princess, remember." Rachel gave a small laugh hearing the nickname he called her. "I'd do anything for you."

Rachel looked Puck in the eyes. "Why don't you have a girlfriend again?"

"Okay one, random much? And two…Why? You offering?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows with smirked.

"Eww, no Noah dating you would be like me dating my brother." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That would be like living an episode of _All My Children_."

"How you know what that show is, I will not ask, but still you didn't answer my question. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Come on now Rach. You the Puckmyster can't be tied down. He needs to be let out of his cage and roam free." Puck joked.

"You and Quinn are so much a like it's scary." Rachel teased.

"Please you think we're bad, you should have seen Santana before she started tripping over her own two feet in front of Brittany."

"Oh god, you guys together is like The Three Stooges. You're Curly, Quinn's Larry, and Santana's Moe." Rachel laughed.

"Actually we're more like Alvin and the Chipmunks, but hotter." Puck said making Rachel laugh harder.

"Oh god."

"Yeah, I'm Theodore, cause he's cute and adorable and gets all the ladies. Santana's Simon cause,…well we don't know why she's Simon yet. And Quinn's Alvin." A pause. "At first we had huge argument when it came to who was Alvin between me and Quinn, but after Quinn pulled that huge and awesome prank on the teachers freshman year, she earned the right to Alvin." Puck explained.

"What prank?"

"Quinn rigged to teacher's lounge cupboards with water balloons. Kind of like an early summer gift. In February."

"Wait, that was Quinn?" Rachel asked shocked. She had heard about that prank. I mean who hasn't. It was the most talked about thing in McKinley for two months. Till this day no one knows who did it.

"Yep."

"How did she manage not to get caught all this time?" Rachel asked

"Now that…I don't know. She's an evil genius I tell you." Puck said

"Oh god. I started to get scared how my child might turn out." Rachel said

"Oh I can see it now. Kid's gonna use his cuteness for pure evil." Puck joked.

"And what makes you think it's gonna be a boy. It could be a girl."

"Well what ever it is, it's gonna use it's cuteness for evil. Pure evil I tell you." Puck joked making Rachel laugh. Puck took a good look at Rachel. "You feeling any better?"

Rachel stopped laughing but the smile on her face never fell. "Yes, I am actually. Thank you Noah. I really needed this."

"Hey, pleasures all mine, Jew Babe." Puck said pulling Rachel in for another hug, which she happily returned.

The two broke the embrace a the sound of a beeping noise. It was Rachel's phone.

"What's that?" Puck asked as Rachel pulled out her cell phone.

"My appointment." Rachel said. She looked up and saw the confusion on Puck's face. "I have my first my first ultra sound today. I timed my alarm fifteen minutes early to remind me incase I forgot. Which of course never happens." Rachel told him.

"Rachel Berry, always the early bee." Puck joked.

Rachel laughed and gave him a small smile.

"Well you should get going. You don't want to be late." Puck said before walking away.

"Noah" Rachel called out.

"Yeah?" Puck stopped walking and turned to Rachel.

"Can…can you come with me? I really don't want to go by myself." Rachel said

"Um…wouldn't it be better if you asked Quinn?" Puck asked.

"No…well yes, but no. I mean I thought about that, and I was going to ask her, but I got nervous and then I had to talk to you, and even though you changed my mind a little, I was still a little ify about it…and I don't think I can deal with that just yet. With her. I will eventually, but just not now. Maybe the next appointment, but not yet. So can you please…please come with me." Rachel pleaded.

"Uh…yeah…yeah sure I'll come. But you have to promise that whatever news you get, you'll tell Quinn." Puck told her.

Rachel thought about it. "Yes, okay…I can do that."

"Good. Let's go." Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her to his car, and they headed to Rachel's doctors appointment.

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>There's my little PuckleBerry moment. How'd you like it? Well there's more where that came from. Stay tuned. :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

15 minutes later, Puck found himself waiting in the waiting room of the doctor's office with Rachel, waiting for her name to be called.

"Rachel Berry."

"Yes." Rachel said as she and Puck walked up the receptionist.

"The doctor will see you now." the beautiful young blonde woman said with a genuine smile and pointed to room the doctor was waiting for Rachel in.

"Thank you." Rachel said before getting out of her chair and walking to the room. Puck followed Rachel, after giving the receptionist his number and sending her a sexy smirk and wink with hand gesture that said _'Call me.'_ The receptionist just looked at the boy confused, before shaking her head and going back to her work.

"You ready?" Puck asked.

Rachel looked at Puck. Was she ready? I mean this was it; she was about to see her baby for the first time. She was scared shitless.

Rachel nodded her head, but at the same time said "No."

"Come on, it'll be okay. I'll be right there with you." Puck said. "Now come on, let's go see the tyke." Puck smiled at Rachel and took her hand. Rachel smiled up at him and let him lead her to the room the doctor was in.

Once they got into the room, Rachel was once again greeted with a familiar face of Dr. West.

"Rachel, there you are. How are you on this fine afternoon?" Dr. Pete West greets with a smile.

"Hi Uncle Petey. I'm fine." Rachel replied

"That's good."

"Uncle Petey, this is-" Rachel started

"Oh god, this isn't the one that you pregnant is it?" Pete asked looking a bit horrified.

"What? No! That's Quinn. Quinn Fabray. She's a girl. This is Noah Puckerman." Rachel explain.

"The one who threw the party?"

"Yes."

"So he's not the one that got you pregnant?" Dr. West asked again

"No"

"Oh thank god." Dr. West said in relief. Puck's smile fell.

"Uncle Petey, you remember Noah Puckerman, don't you?" Rachel asked

"The kid that got his penis stuck the horn after watching that stupid _American Pie _movie?" Pete laughed.

"Okay seriously it was a trumpet." Puck defended "Santana bet that I couldn't do it without getting stuck. It looked easy."

"You do know the guy got stuck too, right?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, well I thought I was little smarter then him. The guy just didn't know how to do it right, so I thought I could do it better and get out, so I did it."

"Yeah,.." Dr. West smirks, putting on his gloves. "…and how did that work out for ya?" Pete joked

Puck was about to protest, but couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just slouched in his seat and stayed quiet, making Rachel and Dr. West laugh again.

"Alright, alright enough fun, time to get down to business." Dr. West said.

After asking a series of routine questions, Dr. West was ready to show Rachel her baby for the first time.

"Okay Rachel I'm going to need you to lie back and get comfortable. But not to comfortable. Don't want you messing around and fall asleep, now do we?" Dr. West joked. Rachel laid back on the chair and lifted her shirt slightly so Pete could apply the gel. "Okay now this might be a bit cold." Dr. West warned before rubbing gel on Rachel's stomach. Rachel hissed once the gel made contact with her flesh. "Sorry" Dr. West apologized.

"It's okay." Rachel told him.

After the gel was in place, Dr. West set the ultra sound machine up**(A/N: I know absolutely nothing about ultra sound stuff, so please bear with me. Sorry.)** and place it on Rachel's stomach. They all looked at the monitor for any forms of life.

"Just one second.. Let's just clear up the picture. And…there. There's your baby."

Rachel looked closely at the screen. It kind of have look like a blob, but Rachel could tell. That was her baby.

"You hear that?" Dr. West asked. There was a small thumping sound. "That's your baby's heart baby." He smiled.

Rachel looked at the screen again. "That's my baby." she said with a tearful smile.

"It sure it." Pete replied, his own little tears were forming in eyes at the sight.

"Why does it look like that?" Puck asked

"Well, it's not fully developed yet. Rachel only about a month or two along. Wait another few months then you can see a development of feet, hands, and other limbs." Dr. West told him.

"So can you tell if it's a girl or boy yet?" Puck asked

"Just wait a few more months then we can tell." Dr. West replied

"Okay." Puck said. "Dude, this is so awesome. You like have a human being growing inside you. That is so cool."

"Yes it is, but it's also a huge responsibility. You have to eat right and take care of yourself. Don't stress yourself too much. And Rachel I know it's hard for you to do this sometimes, but if you need it and you know you need it, ask for help." Dr. West said. "And get Quinn involved to. I see you didn't bring her today, and that is understandable, but you need to keep her involved. It's not fair to her, you or the baby." Rachel looked at Pete in shock. "Now if I'm not mistaken," he looked at his watch. "It about time for you kids to head back to school. I'll print out you copy of the sonograms for you and then I'll schedule your next appointment. Okay?" Dr. West said getting up out of his chair and walking out of the room.

"Umm…Uncle Petey." Rachel said after snapped out shock induced trance. Dr. West stopped and turned to Rachel. "Can…can you…um…can you…is it okay if you make two copies, please?"

Dr. West looked with a smile on his face. "Sure Rach. I'll go make these copies. You guys just come out front when you're ready and I'll have everything ready for you." Pete said before leaving the room.

Puck walking up to Rachel as she straightened her clothes out after getting out of the chair. "What's the second copy for?" Puck asked.

Rachel didn't answer him. She just looked at him before turning her attention to the monitor where the picture of her baby was. Then she picked up her jacket and walked out of the room.

She may not have answered him, but Puck had a pretty go idea who the second copy would be for.

* * *

><p>After getting the sonograms, some pre-natal vitamins and scheduled for her next appointment, Rachel and Puck headed back to school.<p>

They made it back five minutes before their next class.

"I just wanted to thank you again Noah. For going with me today. That and the talk. It was better having someone there with me." Rachel said as they came to her locker.

"Is that before or after you and your uncle teased me?" Puck joked making Rachel laugh at the memory. "But no seriously, it was no problem. It was all my pleasure. And hey I got to see another human growing inside of you. That it self is awesome." Puck said. Rachel smiled at him. "Remember if you need anything, whatever it is, don't hesitate to ask. You're not alone. I'm here for you and the baby." A pause "And you have Quinn. And you know Quinn would drop whatever she was doing, no matter what it was and help you and the baby. And you have Brittany and Santana, plus your dads…of course when you tell them. So now you know you'll never run out of enough help."

"Thank you, Noah."

"Stop thanking me. I told you it was no problem. We hot Jews gotta stick together." Puck says making Rachel smile. "You want me to walk you to your class?" Puck asked

"Thank You, but there's something I kind of need to do first." Rachel said, looking over Puck's shoulder, well as much as she could with her height compared to his.

Puck saw that Rachel wasn't looking at him, so he followed where she was looking and saw Quinn standing at her locker, a few lockers down form Rachel's.

"Cool. Okay, so I guess I'll see you at glee." Puck said

"Yes, I'll see you there. And thank you again." Rachel said. Puck gave her a stern look. "Sorry" Puck just smiles and hugs her. When Puck pulled out of the embrace, he gave Rachel a nod before walking away to his next class. But not before crashing into Quinn's back in a "bro hug" and whispering "Congrates baby daddy." he says with a smirk and with one final pat on the back, he walks away. Quinn stares after him in confusion, before shaking her head and turning back to her locker.

Rachel stayed at her locker looking at Quinn. Quinn must have felt someone staring because she turned and saw Rachel. They haven't talked since this morning. Quinn gave Rachel a small smile and wave which Rachel returned. Quinn looked as if she was about to walk over to Rachel but the bell rung before she was close enough. Quinn took one last look at Rachel and gave another small smile and wave before walking off to her class.

Rachel watched Quinn's retreating form. After she was sure Quinn was out of sight, Rachel dug through her book bag and brought out the second copy of the ultra sound.

After she scribbled something on it, Rachel walked over to Quinn's locker and stuck it in through the vents and left for her next class.

Later that day, Quinn went to her locker to get some of her books before going to practice. As she opened her locker she saw a piece of paper fall from it. Quinn looked around to see if she could find the person that might have left it there. She couldn't. She picked up the paper and unfolded it. What she saw on the paper brought tears to her eyes.

'_Here's your baby.'_ Was all that was written.

* * *

><p>Across the hall, someone looked on. Spying in on the conversation between Puck and Rachel.<p>

"_Hey I got to see another human growing inside you…You know I'm here for you and the baby."_

"Rachel Berry's pregnant. I can't believe it. Ah…this is just too good." The spy said as a devious smile appeared on their face.

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Dun…dun…dun…<strong>

**Uh-oh somebody knows Rachel's secret, but who is it? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Now…who's ready to see Puck in a Cheerios uniform. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

The big game day was here. The day of McKinley High's first basketball game this year. It was also the most anticipated game this year. Possibly even more than the first football game of the year. People just couldn't wait to see what Quinn Fabray, the lone female on a team of boys, had got.

Three hours before the game, Quinn was leaning against her locker with her hands in her letterman's jacket pockets lost in thought.

"Hey Q, big game tonight. You nervous?" Santana asked as she walked up to Quinn.

"What? Me nervous? Pssh n-no." Quinn stuttered coming out of her thoughts.

"Really? Then why are you sweating like Zizes chasing after a fried Snickers?" Santana teased.

"I'm not sweating that hard." Quinn pouts.

"Dude you're sweating bullets." Santana laughed

"Okay so maybe I'm a little nervous." Quinn said

"A little?"

"Okay maybe a lot." Quinn said "I mean can you blame me. It's the first game of the year. People are gonna see me play."

"Q, people saw you play at practice." Santana said

"Yeah, well practice is one thing, but this…this is… This is judgment day for me. This is where everyone is counting on me to win. This is where I show the boys that I'm not just some girl on the team. There's a lot riding on me right now."

"Whoa Q, I get it you're nervous. It's okay to be nervous on the first game. I mean you remember how I was on the first Cheerio's tournament last year, I get it. But don't worry. You're gonna kill it out there. You gots this." Santana said.

"Thanks S." Quinn said with a smile.

"No prob. Now where's Puckerman. I haven't seen him all day. And do you know why he asked to borrow one of my Cheerios uniforms? I would've thought it was strange but then again this is Puck we're talking about." Santana says

"Oh I know where he is." Quinn said with an evil smirk.

"Oh god what have you two gotten into to this time?" Santana asked

"Nothing, but let's just say Puck might learn his lesson on never to make a bet with me when it involves basketball." Quinn said. "Here he comes." Quinn pointed down the hall. There stood Puck.

"Oh. My. God." Santana said.

Puck walked up to his friends wearing the red and white McKinley High Cheerio's uniform with a pair of black Timberland boots and a not so happy look on his face.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Puck said

Quinn and Santana looked like they were about to burst.

"Okay Puck we won't say anything, but can I just say one thing?" Quinn asked.

"What?"

"Hmm work it honey." Quinn said in the best gay guy voice she could make and snapping her fingers, making both her and Santana burst into laughter.

"Yea yea, yeah laugh it up." Puck said.

"Oh my god. Dude have you been dressed like this all day?" Santana asked still laughing.

"Yes." Puck huffed.

"Why have I not seen a sea of people fall out laughing?" Santana asked.

"You were probably standing at the other end of the hallway. Don't worry I'm sure we'll see pictures on _Facebook_ later tonight." Quinn said once she got her laughter under control.

"Whatever. So you guys ready for tonight?" Puck asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, though Q's feeling the pressure a little." Santana said.

"Hey don't worry Q. It's just pre-game jitters. Everyone gets them on their first game." Puck said.

"Is that why you guys always suck?" Santana joked.

Puck put his hand in Santana's face, ignoring her and goes back to talking to Quinn. "Pre-game jitters but it's cool. Cause once you get out on that court it's like nothing you every felt before. You'll feel so in the zone, nothing will get you out. You'll feel like you're living the dream. All the lights, people cheering your name, girls jumping up and down in their short cheerleading skirts…"

"Like the one you're wearing now." Santana joked again.

"…cheering for you." Puck continued ignoring Santana yet again. "It's gonna be amazing. And I know you, and once you're on the court, there's nothing that's gonna stop you. You're gonna dominate out there Q. You'll show them why you're on this team. And I'll be right there next to you." Puck said.

Quinn was stunned for a minute. "Wow Puck. Thanks for the pep talk. I…I really needed that." Quinn said.

"Told you I was a man of words." Puck smirks.

"Whatever. Hey you guys want to head out and get something to eat before the game starts?" Santana asked

"Sure, I need to go somewhere to clear my nerves before the game anyway." Quinn said

"Just your nerves Q?" Santana asked.

"Uh yeah, why?" Quinn asked confused.

"Oh so I'm guess you talked to the munchkin." Santana said.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Uh yeah we talked and we're good. She's gonna let me help her." Quinn pauses. "And check this out." Quinn reached into her pocket and brought out the piece of paper Rachel put in her locker the other day.

Santana took a closer look at the picture. "Is that the…" she trailed off.

"Yea" Quinn replied giddy.

"So she did give it to you." Puck said out loud.

"Yea she…wait how did you knew about it?" Quinn asked.

"Oh she asked me to go with her to her appointment yesterday." Puck says. Quinn looks at him waiting for him to explain further. "She didn't want to go alone. She was thinking about asking you to come, but got scared, but I made a deal with her that she had to ask you next time." Puck told her.

The look on Quinn's face was blank. Then out of nowhere she punched Puck in his bare shoulder.

"OW! What the fuck Q!" Puck asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you went with her?" Quinn hissed

"You didn't ask." Puck shrugs. Quinn punched him again. "Ow! Fuck…stop it!" Puck shrieks. Quinn punched him a few more times. Santana was just standing there laughing at her two best friends.

Quinn punched Puck one more time before she stopped.

"You better?" Puck asked sarcastically.

But Quinn answered anyway. "Much." she grins.

"Okay, now do you mind explaining why my arm is in pain from your fist." Puck said

"I had to calm down my nerves before the game." Quinn said nonchalant with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Seriously?"

"Yep"

"So this had nothing to do with me going with Rachel to her doctors appointment and not telling you?" Puck asked

"Well the first did, but the first also helped release some nerves so I did it again. The last was just cause I like hitting you." Quinn smirks.

"You suck."

"Love you too."

"Okay children if you're done playing sock 'em bopper, I'd like to go get my eat on if you don't mind." Santana said, stopping Quinn and Puck's bickering.

"Yes mom." Quinn and Puck teased.

"Aye Dios Mio." Santana shook her head, walking away from her friends.

"We love you too, S." Quinn said as she and Puck caught up with Santana.

"Whatever." Santana said.

Then Quinn and Puck both gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheeks.

"Eww. Gross. Brat slob!" Santana shrieks, making Puck and Quinn laugh. "You guys suck."

"Love you too, S." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, love ya." Puck also laughed.

"Whatever." Santana said wiping off her cheeks.

"Alright come on we have two hours before we have to be back here for the game, and I need to get something in me now." Puck said.

"Dude, there are so many things wrong with what you just said." Santana said.

Puck thought about what he said. "Eww dude I didn't mean it like that. I meant food you perv." Puck said

Santana laughed.

"Let's go you guys." Quinn laughed.

"Hey can we stop by my house first? I really need to change out of this." Puck said

"Why you look hot?" Quinn joked.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am strangely turned on by you right now." Santana also joked.

"You guys suck." Puck said before walking away from them as they laughed.

"Wait, come on Pucky we were just joking." Quinn laughed.

"Don't call me Pucky!" Puck yelled back at them, making them laugh even harder.

"Come on let's go." Quinn said once her laughter calmed down. Quinn began to walk with Santana behind her until Santana realized she forgot something.

"Shit. Q, I'll catch up with guys outside. I forgot something in Mr. James's class." Santana said

"Sure S." Quinn said before walking out of the school.

Santana ran off to the science lab. When she got to the room, she looked around where it might be. That's when she stopped something shinny on the corner of the desk she was sitting at. It was the bracelet her grandmother gave to her when she was nine. Told her it was lucky.

Santana is never seen without her lucky bracelet. She especially makes sure she wears it to every game or competition she's in. Although it never seemed to really help them win a game, it at least made sure she didn't fall off from the top of the pyramid every game do to her nerves.

Today a piece of the bracelet broke off. It wasn't the first time this had happened. She'd just ask Puck or Quinn to fix in the meantime before she took it the jewelers.

"Gotcha" Santana said when she picked up the piece of the bracelet.

As Santana was about to walk out, she heard a noise. The noise sounded like someone was crying.

Now normally, Santana wouldn't really care if someone was crying. Hey wasn't her problem, but there was something about this crying that caught Santana. Santana looked around the room to see if she could see where the crying was coming from. She looked towards the teacher's desk and saw that the chair was pulled out. She walked towards the desk slowly.

"Hello?" Santana said, but received no responds.

As she got closer, she noticed at the end of the desk as a clothing with red and whites. At least she knew the person was a cheerio.

"Hey, you okay back there?" Santana asked. She still received no response.

Once Santana got to the desk, she saw a sight that almost broke her heart. Behind the desk was long blonde hair in it's signature Cheerio's ponytail and long legs pulled up to their owners chest and hugged by her arms, and her face buried in her arms.

Even though she couldn't see the girl's face, she knew it was Brittany. Who else did she know had a cute pen drawing of a fat cat labeled 'Lord Tubbington' on the outside of their wrist? Nobody but Brittany. She thought of it as her own good luck charm. She thought if she wore the drawing to every game they might win. And even though most of the time they didn't win, Brittany never lost hope in her non-permanent tattoo.

Only Rachel knew the true meaning of the drawing. Well Rachel and Santana of course, but Santana only knows from over hearing Brittany tell Rachel last year. Yeah she thought it was a little stalkerish that she knew something like this about a girl she could barely say two words before stuttering like an idiot. But she also thought it was kind of special that she knew something this special about the girl. Not even her boyfriend about it. Yeah she felt special.

"Brittany…hey Brittany you okay?" Santana asked squatting next to her. The only response she gets is a sniff.

"Brit, baby what's wrong?" Santana asked. The term of endearment slips out without her realizing it.

Brittany lifts her head from her legs. Without thinking, Santana leans forward and wipes the tears from Brittany's eyes. Brittany's eyes were puffy and red from all the crying, but to Santana she never looked more beautiful.

"Brit, what's wrong?" Santana softly asks.

Brittany sniffs again before looking at Santana. "Artie and I got into a fight."

Santana didn't say anything. She saw that Brittany needed to say more, so she waited. "He got mad cause he saw me talking to one of the hockey players. He said I was cheating on him. He said cause I'm a cheerleader, every guy wants to get with a cheerleader, and I wouldn't have any problem sleeping my way to the top of the pyramid." Brittany told her.

'_That little weasel'_ Santana thought. She was about to say something, but it look like Brittany was about to say something else so she stayed quiet and let her continue.

"I told him that that would never happen. That I would never cheat on him. I told him that I was with him so there was no reason to be with someone else. Then he said that I was stupid enough to fall for their tricks and would end up in bed with them like the slut that I am. Then he left and I ran in here. Then you found me." Brittany explained.

Santana was fuming on the inside. _'Oh no that little prick didn't. He did not call my Britt Britt stupid. And a slut. Oh hell to the nah!' _"I'mma kill em." Santana sneers.

"What?" Brittany said.

"Huh?" _'Oh shit, did I say that out loud.' _

"I thought you said something." Brittany said

"I did." Santana said. Brittany looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Look Brittany, don't listen to anything he says. You are smart and beautiful and faithful, and he's just a jerk. I know you would never do something like that, and deep down I think that he knows it too, he's just scared of losing someone as amazing as you." Santana had no idea why she was defending the little rolling weasel, but she continued anyway. "But if you asked me, I don't think he deserves you. You deserve better. You're way to sweet and caring. And he's jerk. A…a…a dick douche." Santana finished.

"A dick douche" Brittany asked with a small tearful giggle.

"Quinn came up with it." Santana said quickly.

"You know Rachel said the same thing." Brittany chuckled.

"Dick douche?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"No, that I deserve better." Brittany said.

"Well…listen to Rachel. Rachel's right. You should listen to her." Santana babbled

"Yeah, I know she's right, but I love him. I can't help it." Brittany said sadly. Santana was hurt when she said this, but she didn't show it. "I know him. He's not always like this. He's usually really sweet. I know he doesn't mean the mean things he says."

Santana let's out a sigh. There was obviously nothing she could say or do. The girl had her mind made up. The only thing she could do was agree and be there for her. "Sure. I guess if that's how you feel, then okay. But hey if you ever need anyone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on and the mun-Rachel's not around, I'm here." Santana told her.

"Thanks San. For everything. For sitting here with me while I cried over my boy problems." Brittany said.

'_There's nowhere I'd rather be'_ Santana thought. "No problem Britt Britt." Santana said. Brittany let out a small giggle. "What?" Santana asked

"I like that." Brittany said.

"Like what?"

"When you call me Britt Britt. It's cute." Brittany smiled.

"Oh well I guess I should call you that more often." Santana flirts. Brittany giggles. Santana held her hand out and helped Brittany stand up.

"So um…Q, Puck and I are heading out to eat before the game. You wanna come?" Santana asked.

"Thanks, but I'm hanging with Rachel till the game. She can't make it cause she's sick and stuff, so we were just gonna hang out a little before the game." Brittany told her.

"Oh right…right. That's cool." A pause. "How is she? Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Um…she's okay. She gets really sick you know with the baby and all, but she's okay." Brittany said

"So I take it that she's not going to the party after either?" Santana asked

"No. She said she would come to the game if she was feeling okay, but she would lay off parties for awhile. You know after…" Brittany trailed off.

"Yeah…yeah. Totally. I get it." Santana said. "S-so are you coming to the victory party. Cause you could you know. If you wanted to." Santana babbled.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Apparently as a Cheerio, I'm required to go to any and all after game parties." Brittany teased.

"Oh right…right. I mean well if you don't want to come, you don't have to. If you like have anything else to do, you know like help Rachel or something like that. I mean it's just a victory party. And even if we don't win we're still gonna have the party. You know to celebrate the first game of the season or whatever. So like you don't have to come if you don't want to…"

"Santana!" Brittany shouted for her to stop.

"Huh?"

"I'm coming. Don't worry." Brittany chuckled

"Huh?"

"I mean un-unless you don't want me to." Brittany said sadly

"What? No…no…no I mean yes…yes I want you come. Yes." Santana said

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you there." Brittany smiled.

"Yep."

"Okay"

Before Brittany walked out of the room, she turned to Santana and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again." Brittany said before jogging to the door. Before she left, she took one more glance back at Santana then left with a big smile on her face.

Santana stood in her spot frozen after Brittany left. Unconsciously, Santana moved her hand to where Brittany kissed her. Suddenly a goofy smile came on her face.

Santana practically skipped outside to her friends, goofy smile still on her face.

When Santana got outside, it looked like she was coming out in the middle of a heated argument between Puck and Quinn.

"…dude all I'm saying is that it's not my fault you have a punchable arm. That's all I'm saying." Quinn said

"Whatever." Puck said before noticing Santana standing beside him.

"Hey what took you so long?" Quinn said "You were gone for like 15 minutes."

"Yeah and what's with goofy smile?" Puck asked

Santana didn't answer either of them. She just looked at them with the goofy smile and a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh boy." Quinn chuckled.

"What?" Puck asked.

"You ran into Brittany didn't you?" Quinn asked.

"How did you know?" Santana snaps out of her dreamy trance, but the smile never left her face.

"Cause one, you have that dorky love sick puppy smell ozzing off you." Quinn teased.

"Shut up." Santana huffed

"And I saw Brittany leave with Rachel five minutes before you came out." Quinn continued. "What happened?"

"She got in a fight with the robo geek. The ass call her stupid." Santana told them.

"That dick." Puck said

"And a slut."

"I'mma kill em." Quinn sneers.

"That's what I said. Anyway I found her, cheered her up and she gave me a kiss on the cheek." Santana giddily explained.

"Woo get it S." Quinn joked.

"Yeah, now you're one step to getting her." Puck said. "Today cheek. Tomorrow…forehead." Puck joked

"Shut up." Santana said making Puck and Quinn laugh. "Look say what you want, nothing is gonna wipe this smile off my face." Santana said

Puck raised his heads surrender.

"Alright, alright we got two hours and 30 minutes before the game and standing line will probably take like 15 minutes. Plus we need to stop so Puck can change, cause I'm pretty sure he flashed me when he bend down to tie his shoes and I think my eyes are bleeding so let's go." Quinn said before hopping in her car.

Puck flipped her off before getting in the passengers seat and Santana in the backseat.

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like the little Brittana scene? How many of you hate Artie right now?<strong>

**Well there's more where that came from. Stay tuned. :)****  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It's game time. Every seat in the McKinley High gymnasium was filled. Cheers were heard all throughout the school. McKinley Titans were playing the Fillmont High Rockets. They were halfway into the 2nd half of the game and McKinley were down by 18 points with 14 minutes left in the minutes. Banners and all kinds of colorful signs were raised in the air and chants for both 'Titans' and 'Rockets' were everywhere. But Quinn…Quinn heard none of it.

Out of breathe with sweat dripping from her forehead on to her red and white Titans basketball jersey and her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, Quinn was to in the zone to hear anything but the sound of her rapidly beating heart. Quinn looked around to absorb her surrounds. Everyone was on their feet cheering, red and white signs with _'Go Titans' _written on them were raised in the air. Cheers in the corner with their pom poms in the air as they cheered. Quinn then turned to the scoreboard. The scoreboard read McKinley with 24 points and Fillmont High Rockets with 42 points. The time was counting down: 15.9, 15.8, 15.7, 15.6, 15.5 and it continued to count down.

'_This is it' _Quinn thought as she heard the referee blow his whistle. Quinn looked over to Puck who was right beside her, and he gave her a slight nod of his head which Quinn returned as if she knew what he was saying.

'_Let's do this'_

Quinn and the rest of the players spread out on the court. The ref blew his whistle again thus bringing the game back into play.

Puck, who had the ball, passed it to Quinn. Quinn caught the ball and began dribbling it down the court. Quinn then passes the ball back to Puck, who passes it to Finn. Finn was about to pass it to another fellow Titan, but before he could, a Rocket team member stole the ball from him. Player 21 dribbled the ball down the court and passed it to another player on his team, who throw it up and made the shot, bringing the Rockets to 44 points, while Titans still had 24 points.

Next check was McKinley's. Player #8, passed it to Quinn, who dribbled it down the court, then she passed it to Mike, who was open. Mike tried to take the shot, but a fellow Rocket blocked it from making the shot. Quinn tried to make the rebound, but a Rocket jumped at the same time as she did, thus knocking it out of bound before Puck could knock it back into the court. The buzzer rung signaling the end of the first half of the 2nd part of the game. The two teams went into separate locker rooms to regroup.

As McKinley made their way into the locker room, they were bummed with their heads hung low.

"Man, we suck." player #8, Dave Karofsky, said.

"Gee Karofsky, tell us how you really feel." Finn said sarcastically.

"What it's true." Dave spat back.

"Whatever." Finn said taking a seat on the nearest bench.

"Well at least were doing better than last year." Mike said.

"He has a point." player #18, Marcus Crew, said. "We managed to get at least 10 points before the second half of the game."

"That, of course is all Thanks to my home girl Q." Puck said proudly. Most of the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whoa, wait a minute, she can't take all the credit. I mean we did it as a team." Finn said

"Right, she'll just get most of the credit." Puck said. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Come on you guys. We weren't that bad." Finn said, refusing to believe some girl could be their savior this season. Especially Quinn.

"Psst, speak for yourself Hudson. We sucked last year." Karofsky said. "We're just lucky Figgins let us player another year."

"Yeah, another year to watch us eat dirt." Marcus said.

"Well at least Hudson learned how to run when finally catching the ball." Karofsky said.

"God Karofsky, do you ever keep your comments to yourself." Finn sneered.

Dave looked as if he were thinking about it. "Um nope." Karofsky smirks, loving how he was pissing Finn off.

Unlike Finn, and a few others on the team, Dave was rooting for Quinn. He knew how good Quinn was. He used to play 2 on 2 with her, Puck and Santana on Saturdays. He knew she was good, and he couldn't wait till she showed these suckers what she had, and shove it in Finn's face.

"What's wrong Hudson? Mad cause a girl's showing you off?" Karofsky mocked. Finn huffs and stepped up to him and got in his face.

"Alright, alright break it up and settle down guys!" Coach Beiste yelled, walking into the locker room, sweaty Quinn.

"What's she doing in the boys locker room?" Finn huffs as he backs up from Karofsky.

"We've been through this Hudson." Coach Beiste started. "She's on the team and during a game this is the _team_ locker room."

Finn huffs and rolls his eyes, but says nothing.

"Now guys, I get it. Down by 18 points with 14 minutes left, pressures on. You're a little shaken up. That's okay. It's the game. That just shows how passionate you are and how much you want to win this, but that doesn't mean you go around trying to tear each others heads off." Coach Beiste said looking at Finn and Dave. "Now your captain has something to say." Coach Beiste gestured to Quinn. "Take it away Fabray." Coach step back and gave Quinn the floor.

"Alright guys, Coach is right. There's a lot of pressure on us right now. There's only 14 minutes left in the game. We have to keep it together and win this thing…" Quinn trailed off when she saw that some of the guys weren't playing her any attention. "Okay you know what…" Quinn stepped up on the nearest bench. "HEY!" Quinn yelled, getting everybody's undivided attention. "Look I get it. Some of you don't think I deserve to be on the team." Quinn looked specifically at Finn. "I'm just a little girl, how can I possibly keep up with the big bad boys, right?" A pause. "Well, not to toot my own horn, but last I checked I scored more points out there than any of you combined. So before I give this much needed pep talk, how about you pigheaded boys pull your heads out of your asses and listen up." Quinn said with authority.

To say that everyone in the locker room, including Puck, Dave, and Finn, were shocked was an understatement. Coach Beiste just looked proud.

"Now, we have 14 minutes left and we're down by 18 points. Now I know many of you think that it's impossible for us to win this, and you know what, you're right. It is impossible. I know it, you know it. Them out there," Quinn pointed to doors leading to the court and crowd. "they know it, and most of them are even expecting us to lose. But you know what I say, how about we not give that satisfaction. I say we go out there and we win this." Quinn said.

"Oh yeah, and how are we suppose to do that,_ Captain_?" Finn challenged.

"Easy_ Hudson_, we go out there and we play. Now we played that first half with our hearts on the court. Most people might even say that that was the best we've ever played in five years. Along the way, sadly, we got caught up in the pressure, got a little nervous and now we're where we're at now. So I say we take whatever we had that 1st quarter and we go out there and play. We played it as a team. Now we're going to go out there as a team, we're going to play as a team. And you know what we're going to win as a team. After that then we can go back to hating each others guts." Quinn ended with a joke, earning a slight laugh from everyone, but Finn. "Now let's go out there and kick some Fillmont ass in 14 minutes!" Quinn shouts, earning a shout of _**'YEAH!'**_ from the team.

They all being filling out the locker room more excited and upbeat then they were coming into the room.

When they made their way back to the court, the crowd erupted in huge cheers and applause.

Quinn slowed down to take in her surrounding again. Crowd was still up on their feet. Quinn took another look at the Cheerios on the sidelines. The girls were jumping up and down cheering with their pom poms in hand. Santana gave two thumbs up and Brittany waves excitedly. Quinn smiles and sends back a wink, making most of the Cheerios practically faint. Brittany just smiles while Santana shook her head with a smile. _'Such a flirt.'_

Quinn finds herself looking back into the crowd, whatever for she does not know, but still felt a heavy heart when she didn't find it. With a sigh Quinn goes back to her game.

'_Here goes nothing'_ Quinn thought before jogging over to the team.

"Alright team huddle up." Coach Beiste said. "Okay team, now as I've said before, we need 18 points to win this thing. It may be impossible, but I just want you to know I believe in you guys. I know you can do this, now let's just show them that you can do it and win this thing. Now go out there you win this. Come on, Titans on three…" Coach put her hand out waiting for the others to join in. "One…two…three…" and all together they shouted _**"TITANS!"**_ and the crowd cheered.

The team broke apart and the five players, Quinn at #14, Puck at #9, Dave at #8, Finn at #20, and Mike at #6, made their way to their positions as the other team made their way to the court.

Quinn and another Rocket team member, player #7, stood in the center of the court.

"Hey sweet cheeks, maybe after I wipe the floor with your team, I could take you out later." the Rocket said cocky.

Quinn didn't reply, she just shook her head with a smirk on her face.

The ref blew his whistle and threw the ball up. Quinn was the first to catch it and passed it to Puck. Puck dribbled the ball down the court, then passed it back to Quinn, who made the shot. Bringing them to 26 points now. The Titans were back in the game.

Next check was Rockets', they managed to make it half court before having it stolen by Quinn who passed it to Finn. Finn dribbles it down the court, then he passes it to Dave who fakes a left pass, taking a right and takes a shot, which he makes. 28 points to 44 points.

Two minutes down, Titans were making a good comeback.

Rockets' check again. Rockets have the ball, but they don't have the ball for long. Puck steals the ball and passes it to Mike who passes it Quinn who passes it to Finn, who shots and scores a 3-pointer. Bringing them to 31 points.

"Nice shot Hudson." Quinn said holding out her hand for high five.

Finn took a look at Quinn before seeing that she was being genuine. _'After the game we can go back to hating each other.'_ "Yeah, thanks." Finn said completing the high five.

Quinn gave a slight nod before heading back to the game.

Next check, Rockets' again. This time they manage to get it down to their court, but as one of the players make a shot, they miss and Mike catches the rebound. He dribbles it down court then passes it to Dave who passes it to Puck who makes the shot. 33 points for the Titans.

Next check, Rockets have the ball, but is once again stolen by Titans. Puck has the ball. He dribbles it then passes it to Quinn who makes the shot. 35 points for the Titans.

Next check, player #7 on the Rockets team passes it to his team member, but Puck blocks it and steals the ball. He dribbles then passes it Finn, who passes it to Quinn who scores a shot with a lay-up. 37 points.

Rockets have the ball. They manage to get pass the Titans, and score a point, making it 46 points to 37.

Titans' ball, Dave passes it to Mike who dribbles it down court before passes it to Quinn. Quinn passes it to Finn who passes it back to Quinn, who makes the shot. 39 points.

Next check, Rockets' ball, Finn steals and passes it to Mike who passes it to Puck who makes the shot. 41 points for the Titans

"Woooo! Puckerman is on fire baby! Yeah!" Puck praised himself.

"Puckerman, get back in the game!" Coach Beiste yelled from the sidelines.

"Sorry Coach." Puck said getting back into the game, but not before giving Quinn a fist bump.

Next check, Rocket's have the ball, they dribble it down court, but Puck steals it and passes it Mike who passes it to Quinn who makes the shot. 43 points.

"Yo, get on her. I am not about to lose cause of some girl!" player #7 on the Rockets shouts to his teammates.

2 minutes were left in the game, and the Titans were coming back with a vengeance.

Rockets had the check and were dribbling the ball down the court. Dave steals the ball and dribbles it the other way. He then passes it to Quinn, who tries to do another lay-up, but as she is about to make the shot, midway in the air as player #7 knocks into her, making her fall into the ground with a thud.

"That's what happens when a little girl plays in the jungle with the big boys." player #7 mocks.

"Back off man." Puck said push the player as he makes his way to Quinn who is still on the ground. "You okay, dude?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm cool." Quinn said. "Hurts worst than I thought, but I'm be okay."

"I did always say you could take hits better than a guy." Puck joked.

"Shut up." Quinn chuckled as Puck helped her up and they made their way back to the court where everyone was lined up for Quinn's foul shots.

First foul shot, Quinn lined up, after dribbling it a few times before taking the shot and making, scoring one point for the titans giving them 44 points. For Quinn's second shot, she lined up again, and took the shot, making it again. The score was now 46 points for the Rockets and 45 points. Victory was right around the corner for the Titan, they could just smell it.

Before the game could continue, McKinley call time out to regroup.

"Okay guys, bring it in." Coach Beiste told them. "How you holding up Fabray?"

"I'm good Coach." Quinn replied.

"Okay. Good game out there, you guys. I knew you had it in you. Now all we need is 2 more points, one more shot to win this thing. We can do it. Now Titans on three. One…two…three…"

"_**TITANS!"**_

The players made their way back on the court. The whistle was blown. Rockets had the ball. Player #7 dribbled the ball down the court, dodging every Titan that came in his way. Just as he was about to make the shot, Mike stole the ball from him. Mike dribbled the ball then passed it to Puck who passed it to Dave who passed it to Quinn. Quinn dribbled the ball, but only got as far as to half court before she was cornered by player #7. She looks to pass it to Puck, but he was also guarded by players. Then she looked for Finn, but he was guarded too.

"No where to run now, chica." player #7 taunted. "Come on, make the shot. I dare ya."

Quinn looks him in the eye before glancing at the timer. 10 seconds to go. It's now or never. Quinn looks back at player #7, then she fakes a quick right, which he falls for, and risks it by taking the half court shot.

Everything moved in slow motion. Everyone stood in anticipation. The ball went in with a "switch" sound, knocking everyone out of their trance. It took everyone a while to realize it.

Quinn did it. She made the shot. They won. The Titans won the first game of the season.

"THEY…THEY DID IT! THE TITANS WON! THE TITANS WON, LADIES AND GENTALMEN!" Jacob Ben Israel shouts in the microphone at commentary.

Everyone shouted and cheered and jumped up and down as loud as they could. McKinley High Titans won the first game of the season! What's not to be happy about?

Quinn was still in shock when she felt Puck and Santana tackles her.

"Yo, you did it Q!" Puck shouts

Quinn snapped out of her shock.

"I did it?' Quinn said looking shocked.

"Yeah!" Santana said.

"I did it!" Quinn repeated.

"You did it!" Puck and Santana yelled

"We won!" Quinn yelled.

"We won!" Puck and Santana yelled before tackling Quinn again with a hug.

"WOOOOOO!" Quinn shouts as everyone cheered and crowded around the team.

"_**TITANS! TITANS! TITANS…" **_Everyone cheered over and over.

"14! Hey 14..." Someone called Quinn's number. Quinn looked around for the person calling her. She looks over and sees player#7 on the Rockets and walks over to him.

"Good game. I didn't know you had it in." He said offered out his hand. Quinn took it and shook it.

"What can I say I'm full of surprise." Quinn smirks. "And good game to you too."

"Thanks. Hey you know that offer still stands." #7 wiggles his eyebrows.

"Wow that's flattering and all, but you're not my type." Quinn told him.

"Come on, don't knock it till you try it." he smirks.

"Yeah, um I don't think we've meet. I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn says.

At the name, the boy realizes the name. "Oh you're the girl with the…" he trails off.

"Yep" Quinn nods.

"Yo, dude. My bad."

"Hey it's cool. I can't help if I look this good." Quinn jokes.

#7 laughs. "Yeah."

"Look bro, my friend's throwing a victory party at his place, why don't you and your team swing by. I could totally introduce you to some girls who love basketball players." Quinn said.

"Got yourself a deal,14" #7 said.

"Cool." Quinn said. Before walking away, Quinn turned back to him. "Hey, I never caught your name."

"Jule." he said.

"Well nice to meet you Jule, and good game." Quinn said shaking his hand again

"You too." Jule said before walking back to his team.

"Q!" Quinn turned at her name being called, half expecting her best friends to tackle her again.

"Yo, I don't think I said this before, but…WE WON!" Puck said

"Q, you were sweet out there." Santana said with as much excitement.

"Thanks." Quinn laughs at her friends excitement.

"YO, VICTORY PARTY AT CASA DE PUCKERMAN!" Puck yelled. Cheers erupted in the gym.

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Quinn kicked ass out on the court didn't she? :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the lack of Rachel in the last chapter. I hanged it up a bit and added a little Brittany.**

**Insiders note: Rachel will not be in this chapter either. Please don't hate me. But I promise this chapter will totally make up for that. Read and enjoy. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Puck's victory party was as hype as any of his many other parties. Everyone was still pumped from McKinley's win, so celebration shot were very much in order.

Quinn felt like she was a celebrity on the red carpet when she stepped into the party. Everybody went crazy and cheered as loud as they could. Quinn received multiple pats on the back and _'good jobs' _from everyone who saw her. Quinn was even sure one girl throw a pair of her panties at her.

"Yo Q, what's up?" Puck said before dragging her away from the crowd and into the kitchen where Santana was.

"Hey S." Quinn greeted Santana.

"Sup Fabray. What the hell took you so long?" Santana asked.

"You mean besides the mob of over excited and over drunk people by the door and crazy girls-" Quinn was interrupted by a screaming girl who ran up to Quinn.

"AHH OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU!" the girl said before kissing Quinn on the lips then running away screaming again.

Quinn, Puck and Santana stood there confused.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that was the girl who throw her panties at me." Quinn said.

"What? Dude she so didn't." Puck said. Quinn smirks and pulls the undies out of her pocket.

"No way. Yo Q you are a mack, man." Puck said

"Don't I know it." Quinn smirks.

"Alright enough of all this, you gonna tell us what the hell took you so long." Santana asked annoyed.

"I had to change my clothes. Is that okay with you, S?" Quinn said.

Santana took a look at Quinn's outfit. Quinn was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red and black plaid button up shirt over a white shirt, her letterman's jacket, and pair of red and black double flip high top converse.

"Yeah, whatever." Santana said nonchalant. Quinn shook her head and laughed softly at her friend.

"Alright, alright enough of all this girly talk." Puck said handing Quinn a drink. "How about Q tells us about her victorious win today."

"Dude you where there. You know what happened." Santana said

"Yeah, but the one who makes the winning shot always tells the story. It's a tradition." Puck explains.

"It's stupid." Santana said.

"Whatever."

Quinn took a sip from her cup as she watched her friends bicker. In her hind sight, Quinn saw a brush a blonde hair over Santana's shoulders.

"Hey S" Quinn called Santana and pointed over her shoulders.

Santana turned where Quinn was pointing and saw Brittany standing at the door. And she looked beautiful. She was wearing a short, but not to short cause it was pretty cold outside at this time of year, denim skirt, a tight white long sleeve button up shirt with a few buttons at the top undone to show off a little cleavage, a denim vest, a blue tie loose around her neck, long blue and white knee high socks, and blue converse. She had her hair straight down with the ends slightly curled, and her blue eyes sparkled in the slightly lit room. Santana thought she looked like a perfect angel. A perfect picture that God himself painted.

Santana was so entranced by Brittany's beauty, **(I mean can you blame her.)**, she didn't notice Quinn waving Brittany over to them.

Quinn nudge Santana in the ribs, knocking Santana out of her trance. Santana looked up as Brittany got closer to them. Brittany had a bright smile on her face that lit up the whole room. Well at least that's how Santana felt.

When Brittany came in front of her, Santana said nothing. She just had her usual goofy smile on her face.

Quinn and Puck waited a good while for Santana to say something, but when they saw that she was to awe struck by Brittany, they decide to break the silence.

"Hey Brit." Quinn said

"Sup, Brit." Puck said

"Hey Puck. Hey Quinn." Brittany said excited as every before turning her attention to Santana. "Hey San."

Quinn nudged Santana again to get her to answer. Santana snapped out of trance again and acknowledged Brittany.

"Y-you're…really…pretty…" Santana stutters out, then mentally smacks herself upside the head for sounding like a love sick dork with braces. Behind her, Quinn and Puck tried not to laugh at her in front of Brittany. They'd just tease her about it later.

Brittany's smile just grew a little more.

"I-I mean Hi. That's-that's what I meant." Santana said "N-not that you don't look pretty, cause you do. You always do. But I also meant hi. So um hi."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled "You look nice too." Brittany said looking at Santana's outfit. She had on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeve superman graphic tee with it's sleeves rolled up, and a pair of black and varsity blue Air Jordan 5 V Fusion AJF.

"Th-thanks." Santana said "Hi"

Brittany chuckled at Santana's dorkiness "Hi'

"Hi"

"Wow" Puck and Quinn said watching the altercation.

"Sooo…This is some victory party, right?" Puck said "You having fun Britt?"

"Yeah well I just got here, but so far, it's been…interesting." Brittany said looking at Santana. "Oh and congrates Quinn on that winning shot. That was so cool."

"Thanks Britt. It was a pretty awesome shot, wasn't it?" Quinn smiled thinking about it.

"Pretty awesome?" Santana snapped out her goofy phase. "Q, you scored a half court shot with less then ten seconds left on the board. Do you know how many guys have made that shot in McKinley High history? None. That's was more than pretty awesome. That was fuckin' epic. You'll be in the history books for years to come."

"Wow she talks." Quinn jokes

"Shut up."

Everybody laughs.

"So Brit, enough about me and my awesome shot…" Quinn started

"Conceited much." Santana jokes.

"She speaks again." Quinn jokes again. Santana punches Quinn in the arm, making her laugh. "Anyway, Britt how have you been? How's life?"

"Um it's cool. Begin on Cheerios is awesome. And glee is cool too. It's cool that Rachel and I can do something that we both like together, and we can just be ourselves." Brittany answered.

"How-ah- how is Rachel, anyway?" Quinn asked nervously.

"She's okay. She's been really sick and tired lately but she's okay."

"That's- that's cool. Did she come tonight?" Quinn asked.

"She wanted to go to the game, you know to support Finn and all…" All four eyed rolled their eyes. "…but she said she felt to sick and tired to come, and would just try to show up to the next game. As for the party, she said she stay away from parties for awhile, after what happened last time." Brittany smirks and looks at Quinn who ducked her head in embarrassment. "So she stayed home. I offered to stay with her, but she told me I should come and have fun. Anyway her dads should be home later."

"Wait Finn didn't stay home with her?" Puck asked not really surprised with the answer he got.

"Nope. I think I saw him in the corned with some girl when I came in. They looked like they were talking with their faces really close."

"So she's home alone?" Quinn jumped in.

"For right now yea. Why?"

"No reason." A Pause. "Um guys, I'm gonna head out for a while. I gotta make a…phone call." Quinn said.

"A what?" Puck asked

"A phone call."

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Yea."

"Why?" Puck said.

"Guys chill, I'm just going to make a phone call. Not that big a deal." Quinn says before walking away.

"Hey, Quinn." Brittany called out and ran up to Quinn.

"What's up?" Quinn said

"Tell Rachel I said hi." Brittany smiles.

"Huh?" Quinn looked shocked. _'How the hell did she know I was about to call Rachel?'_

Brittany didn't say anything. She just smiled and walked away.

Quinn watched her walk away in confusion. _'That girl really is something else.' _Quinn smiles and shakes her head before going off to make her phone call.

Back to the kitchen area.

"So Brit, where's Artie? Did he come?" Puck asked when Brittany joined them again.

Brittany's smile fell. "No, I haven't talked to him since before the game. I think he's still mad at me." Brittany sadly.

Santana punched Puck in the arm for making Brittany sad.

"OW! What was that for?" Puck asked rubbing arm. Instead of answering him, she pointed to the sad looking Brittany. "Oh, sorry Britt." Puck apologizes.

"It's okay."

"He's an idiot." Santana said.

"Yeah, you don't need him anyway. He's a dick. You could do better." Puck said.

"Thanks…I think." Brittany said.

"Totally."

"Yo, where'd Fabray go? I thought she was gonna tell the story of her awesome win. It's tradition." Karofsky said as her walked in the kitchen.

"Still stupid." Santana mutters.

"She went to make a call." Brittany smiles.

"Really? Cause I thought I saw her leave." Karofsky said.

"What? She left?" Puck asked

"Yea. So whose gonna tell the story?" Karofsky asks.

Puck thought about it and came up with a solution.

"Fear not, as first chair best friend of the future McKinley High MVP, it is my duty to tell the tale of our great win." Puck said.

"Puck, you do know it's just the first game." Santana said.

"Gotta claim it while it's still there." Puck shrugs. "You comin', S. We can show them how the Super Force Three work. Even if Q isn't here."

"Super Force Three? Really Puck, haven't we talked about this?" Santana said

"What? It's cool."

"It's geeky." Santana said

"Whatever. You coming or not?" Puck asked

"Um actually I'm gonna stay here with Brittany. She still seems kind of down. I'mma try to cheer her up a little." Santana told him.

"Okay cool. But you do know that cheering her up actually requires you to talk to her…with words." Puck teases.

"Shut up. I got this. Now go out there out there and when you tell can please make sure you don't make Q's head bigger than it already is." Santana teases.

"Yea, sure." Puck smiles and before he leaves he turns back to Santana. "Yo, take care of her S." Puck said. Santana nods and Puck leaves the kitchen.

When Puck left, there was a silence between Santana and Brittany.

"So…are you okay?" Santana asked breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Brittany asked

"I asked if you were okay." Santana repeated.

"Oh. Um I don't know I guess." Brittany said, but Santana couldn't really hear her over the music, which seemed to be louder than before.

"Come on, let's outside. It's too loud in here." Santana said grabbing her jean jacket with one hand and Brittany's hand with her other hand. Santana tried to ignore the spark that she felt when her skin touched Brittany's and guided her to the back door and outside.

Once they were outside, there was a slight breeze. Brittany hugged her arms around herself to keep from getting to cold. She cursed herself for forgetting her jacket. She was to focus on what she should wear to impress Santana that she forget her jacket. She started to wonder how she even made it here without her jacket.

"Here" Santana said wrapping the jacket around Brittany's shoulders when she saw her wrap her arms around herself.

"What about you?" Brittany asked, surprised by the sweet gesture.

"I'm cool." Santana said, rolling down her sleeves to assure Brittany that she was okay.

"But won't you get cold?"

"Nope." Santana shrugs. "Begin friends with Puck and Quinn has it's odd perks." Santana said, but Brittany looked confused, so Santana elaborated. "Puck and Quinn like the cold. A lot. All year long, they'll have the AC cranked on high. So cold, it's like the freakin' North Pole." Brittany's face lightens up at the mention of the North Pole. "And sometimes during the winter, they'd get to lazy to grab a coat before walking outside in the snow or rain. And sadly, I hang out with them a lot, so I guess their weird love for the cold has rubbed off on me. So I don't get cold so easily." Santana explained.

"Oh, that's cool."

"I brought it out here for you anyway. I thought you could use it better than me." Santana said shyly.

"Oh, thank you." Brittany said

"You're welcome."

They took a seat on the lawn chairs on the back porch.

"So…you okay?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked at Santana confused by the sudden question then she remember their previous conversation and became sad all over again.

"Yes…no…I don't know." Brittany sighs. "It's just we've never fought and gone this long without talking to each other. And I don't even know what I did to make him so mad at me." Brittany said sadly.

"He's an ass." Santana said bluntly. Brittany looked shocked at how straight forward Santana was. "I mean who could go without talking to you, let alone staying mad at you all day. That's not even possible. You just to nice and sweet. I only wish I could talk to you all day." A pause. "You know without sounding like a complete dork stuttering over my words and tripping over my feet."

A small smile came across Brittany's face. "I think it's cute."

Santana looked at Brittany. "Really?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Yep."

"So you like it when I babble like an idiot?" Santana asked confused.

"Yeah, I like it when you babble and stutter around me." Brittany says. "It's cute." Brittany reaches out and touches Santana's cheek. "But I like it even more when you talk like this." Santana looked confused. "Full sentences." Brittany slightly joked slightly serious.

"Oh" Santana blushed.

"Don't get me wrong, 'dorky babbling' you is cute, but 'blunt, straight forward, honest, full sentences' you is hot." Brittany said.

"Oh." Santana docked her head, trying to hide her blush. Brittany smiled.

Silence once again.

"Let's dance." Santana said suddenly

"What?"

"Come on." Santana said getting up from her seat and stretching her hand out for Brittany to take.

"But there's no music, and I really don't want to open the door." Brittany said

"Britt Britt…" Brittany smiled at the nickname. "…we're in glee club. We can make our own music." Santana said dragging Brittany to the middle of the back lawn.

"Okay then. So what song do you have in that beautiful mind of yours, Miss Lopez?" Brittany teases.

Santana smirks and begins singing.

_Yeah...  
>Ahhh..<br>Hey hey hey _

Santana raps the first part.

_Everybody in the club right now, tell the do to turn it loud  
><em>_Baby girl this your favorite song, baby girl it's your favorite song (hey)  
><em>_This for girls who got their own car, this for girls who girls who got their own crib  
><em>_This for girls who got their own shhhh…(hey) 1,2,3,4_

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist while Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck when Santana starts to sing.

_If you come here by yourself tonight,  
><em>_Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone  
><em>_He suppose to bring you here tonight  
><em>_Couldn't find him so you came alone  
><em>_It don't matter cause you're here now, and the music you're enjoying  
><em>_So for the next couple minutes  
><em>_Baby I'mma be your girlfriend._

Brittany smiles.

_Pretty mama if you're single (hey), Single  
><em>_You don't got to be alone tonight  
><em>_So while the DJ play that single (hey), Single  
><em>_Just pretend that I'm your woman tonight.  
><em>_See you don't got to be alone, I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_See you don't got to be alone, girl I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_See you don't got to be alone, baby I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_Oooh be your girlfriend till the song goes off._

Santana pulls Brittany closer. The swaying never stops.

_See you don't got to be alone, I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_See you don't got to be alone, girl I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_See you don't got to be alone, baby I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_Oooh be your girlfriend till the song goes off.  
><em>_Ooooh(ooooh)  
><em>_Ooooh(ooooh)  
><em>_Ooooh(ooooh)_

_Hey, be your girlfriend till the song goes off.  
><em>_He don't tell that you're beautiful (beautiful)_

Santana cups Brittany's cheek with one hand while the other stays around Brittany's waist.

_Let me tell you to the beat.  
><em>_He don't tell you tell he loves you girl (loves you girl)_

Brittany looks down knowing that that was true. Artie doesn't really say that he loves her. When Brittany says it first, he'll just say 'yeah, me too.' Santana lifts Brittany's head up with two fingers under her chin, so their eyes can connect.

_Let me sing in a harmony.  
><em>_Let my song get you higher (higher)._

Santana twirls Brittany around, making her laugh, and brings her back in.

_We don't have to come back down (Nooo)  
><em>_And if even you should miss me (miss me)  
><em>_Just tell the DJ run it back now (ohhh)  
><em>

_Pretty mama if you're single (hey), Single  
><em>_You don't got to be alone tonight  
><em>_So while the DJ play that single (hey), Single  
><em>_Just pretend that I'm your woman tonight._

They continued to dance around the yard.

_See you don't got to be alone, I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_See you don't got to be alone, girl I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_See you don't got to be alone, baby I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_Oooh be your girlfriend till the song goes off.  
><em>

_See you don't got to be alone, I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_See you don't got to be alone, girl I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_See you don't got to be alone, baby I'll be your girlfriend  
><em>_Oooh be your girlfriend till the song goes off.  
><em>_Ooooh(ooooh)  
><em>_Ooooh(ooooh)  
><em>_Ooooh(ooooh)_

_Hey, be your girlfriend till the song goes off.  
><em>_Ooooh(ooooh)  
><em>_Ooooh(ooooh)  
><em>_Ooooh(ooooh)_

_Be your girlfriend till the song goes off._

By the end of the song, Santana notice that they got a little closer during the song. Santana could feel Brittany breathing on her face. When Santana saw Brittany's eyes move to her lips then back to her eyes, she couldn't help but lean forward and capture Brittany's lips in a sweet kiss.

Brittany was momentarily stunned by the bold move but quickly kissed her back.

When Santana felt Brittany not only kiss her back but deepen the kiss too, she felt all giddy inside. Feeling Brittany's lips move against hers was like nothing she's ever imagined. It was better. It was way better. Like 10 times better. And when Santana felt Brittany's tongue lick her bottom lip asking for permission, which she happily granted, Santana almost died of happiness. As cliché as it sounds, Santana was pretty sure she saw not only fireworks but the whole damn 4th of July parade.

There was no fight for dominance. Even though Santana was usually the one in control, she let Brittany take all the control on this one. There was something about Brittany that made giving up the power and control for once worth it.

When oxygen became an issue, the two separated.

"Wow" Santana pants.

"Yeah." Brittany agrees.

Santana rests her forehead against Brittany's with her eyes closed.

Brittany looked at Santana.

"San…" Brittany whispers. "Open your eyes."

Santana shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm afraid if I do then this will just be a dream. And you wont really be standing here in the freezing cold, in my arms." Santana whispers. _'Wow that has got to be the corniest and most whipped thing I have ever said. Oh so what, it's worth it.'_ she thought.

Brittany placed another a small soft kiss on Santana's lips.

"It's not a dream. I promise." Brittany says.

When Santana slowly opened her eyes, she was met with the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Hi" Brittany smiled when she saw the beautiful brown eyes she's always thought about.

"Sup" Santana said trying to remain a little cool but the goofy smile on her face gave her away.

"You're so goofy." Brittany laughs.

"If it gets you to laugh, then I can deal with it." Santana says. Brittany laughs again.

They stood in silence for awhile before Brittany spoke.

"You know San, sometimes I wish you were my boyfriend." Brittany said.

"You mean girlfriend, Britt." Santana said then she registered to her. "Wait really?"

"Yeah" Brittany bit her lip with a shy smile.

"Wow" was all Santana could say.

Silence.

"I could be, you know." Santana said suddenly.

"What?"

"I could be…your girlfriend." Santana tells her.

"Yeah, that would be awesome, but…" Brittany trailed off.

"Artie." Santana finished for her. Brittany sadly nods. "And you really love him." Again Brittany nods sadly. Santana sighs. Now this sucked. It sucks that she could have Brittany, but she can't because the dick of a boyfriend she's so in love with. But she knew that the only way she could truly have her is if she waited.

"I'll wait." She said

"What?"

"I said I'll wait." Santana repeats.

Brittany looks at her "Really?"

Santana nods. "Yeah, really. I'll just wait till you're ready to dump Lord Crippled Pants…" Brittany chuckled at the nickname. "…then we'll see what happens. But until then I'm cool with just being friends."

Brittany cups Santana's cheeks and looks her straight in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"That could be a long wait." Brittany said.

"You're worth it." the Latina replied without any hesitation.

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, looking for any signs of a lie or hesitation, but found nothing but the truth and sincerity. It made her heart swell when Santana said she was worth the wait. It also made feel even more bad that she couldn't find it in herself to break up with Artie. She doesn't know why, she just couldn't. She just loved him too much. She has to at least give him one more chance, right?

She leans forward and connects her lips with Santana's in one last soft, sweet kiss.

"Thank you" Brittany whispers.

"For what?"

"For being you. And for being so understanding." Brittany says.

Santana smiles. "No problem."

She likes this. Holding Brittany in her arms, kissing her in the cold breeze. She couldn't wait till she could makes this permanent. Now all she needs to do is get rid of the crippled wanna be gangster. She knows this will be hard, but to her it's totally worth it.

And speaking of the cold, Santana felt Brittany shiver.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Santana takes Brittany's hand and guides her to the door.

"Actually could you take me home? Maybe you could stay awhile?" Brittany asked almost nervously.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Santana said. Brittany smiled.

Once they made it the door, Santana let go of Brittany's hand to open the door for her.

"Such a gentlemen." Brittany teased.

"I try." Santana smirks.

Brittany shakes her head with a smile. "You really are something else, Santana Lopez."

"For you, Brittany S. Pierce, always." Santana said taking Brittany's hand once again, but this time she intertwines their fingers again, and lead Brittany through the party, and out of the house, then takes her home.

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_**"Single" **_**Neyo**

**Tell me you love me. ;)**

**Better yet, review. That way I'll feel the love. :P**


	21. Chapter 21: Brittana Recap

**So from the reviews and that I'm breathing happily, I'm taking a huge wonderful guess and guessing that you all loved that last chapter. :)**** Well I hope you like this one too. Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"No way."

"For real."

"Wow."

All different responses to the big news.

While everyone was still raving about last Friday's big win, others were raving about something else.

"Wait so she really kissed you?" Puck asked.

"Yes Puck, for hundredth time, yes." Santana said as they walked into the school.

"I can't believe it." Rachel said.

"It's totally true." Brittany said as they stood by Brittany's locker.

Brittany and Santana has been telling their friends about their time at the victory party, but it seemed like neither friend seemed believed it. Not that they thought they were lying, they just really like hearing the story. Over and over again.

"Okay okay, so how exactly did it all happen?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, cause when we left you, you could barely say two words to the girl without sounding a lovesick dork." Quinn joked.

"Fuck you." Santana said.

"Come tell us." Puck said.

"Alright fine." Santana takes a breath before staring her story. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"So I was still sad over Artie not talking to me, so I thought maybe if I go to the victory party, it might cheer me up a little." Brittany began.<p>

"Was that all you were hoping would happen?" Rachel teased.

"Yep"

Rachel gave her a look that said '_Who you trying to fool_'

"Okay so maybe I was also secretly hoping I would run into Santana." Brittany smiled and Rachel returned it.

"Okay okay so back to the story." Rachel said with the smile still on her face.

"Okay so when I got to the party, I saw Santana with Puck and Quinn, you know together as usual." Brittany said.

"So Quinn was there?" Rachel asked.

"Um yea, why?' Brittany asked.

* * *

><p>"So Q, where did you wonder off to anyway?" Santana asks.<p>

"What?" Quinn asked.

"At the party, you disappeared. Where'd you go?"

"I-I told you I went to make a call." Quinn stuttered.

"Q, Karofsky saw you leave." Puck said.

"Come on Q, we're your best friends. You know you don't have to lie to us." Santana said.

Quinn knew they were right. She felt bad about lying to her friends. Come to think of it, she didn't even know why she was lying to them anyway. They already knew about her and Rachel. W-well not about _her _and Rachel, cause there was no her and Rachel, just the situation between them. Yea, that's right.

"Okay, so I went to see Rachel…" Quinn said

* * *

><p>"It's just she…came by and asked how I was and helped me with a few things. She didn't stay long because she was afraid to meet my fathers even though I already told her that they didn't know yet. But it was still kind of sudden. I mean I thought there was no way she would leave a victory party just to check and see if I was okay, so I thought maybe she didn't go or whatever, that's all." Rachel explained.<p>

"Uh huh."

"Enough about me, back to you and your awesome story." Rachel focus the attention back to Brittany.

"Um okay, so I went over to them…"

* * *

><p>"So she comes over and of course I start babbling like an idiot…" Santana explains.<p>

"Yeah, yea, yea, we know all that. Get to the good part." Puck said impatiently.

"Chill, P." Quinn told him.

"Anyway…"

* * *

><p>"She's so cute when she's babbling. It was absolutely the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Brittany smiled at the thought.<p>

"Okay what happened after Noah and Quinn left."

"Um well we started talking, but the music was to loud…"

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck turned the music so damn loud?" Santana asked.<p>

"Sorry bout that, I thought if the music was loud, Brittany wouldn't hear you sound like you just discovered how to talk to women for the first time." Puck said.

"Whatever. So anyway I told her we could go outside so we could talk." Santana started. "I saw she didn't have a jacket so I grabbed mine incase she might've wanted it. Cause it was pretty cold outside and did you see what she was wearing."

* * *

><p>"See I told you you should've dress warmer." Rachel chastised Brittany.<p>

"I know, but you have to admit I was hot." Brittany smirks.

"Yes, yes you were." Rachel said. Brittany smiled. Rachel smiled too and playfully nudged her. "Okay what happened after that?"

* * *

><p>"So I gave her my jacket…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Then she gave me her jacket. I mean not only did she give me her jacket, she wrapped it around my shoulders." Brittany smiled.<p>

"That's so cute." Rachel cooed.

"I know." Brittany smiled. "Then I got worried about her cause she didn't have a jacket, only a long sleeve shirt…"

* * *

><p>"So I told her about you two freak show Eskimos…" Santana pointed to both Puck and Quinn, who just smirks. "…and your insane love and pleasure for the cold and how cause of hang out with you weirdoes, it's rubbed off on me." Santana said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I always wondered why I've never really seen Quinn with a jacket on during the winter." Rachel said.<p>

"How do you know Quinn doesn't wear jackets during the winter?" Brittany asked curious.

"No reason." Rachel responded quickly. "Continue."

"Okay…well after I took the jacket, we just sat there in the quiet. Well as quiet as it could get with a loud house party going on behind us. Then she asked me if I was okay…"

* * *

><p>"She told me she was still upset over robo geek not talking to her, so I told her like it was. Personally I thought he was an idiot." Santana said.<p>

"Amen to that." Puck said and Quinn nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>"She actually said that?" Rachel asked surprised.<p>

"Yeah. I was pretty surprised at how blunt and straight forward she was." Brittany said.

"Well she is Santana Lopez, elegantly from Lima Heights Adjacent. She is pretty known for her blunt honesty." Rachel said.

"True, but I was still a little shocked, but she was sweet about it." A pause. "She said she couldn't see how anyone could ever go without talking to me or being mad at me for to long. And that she wishes she could talk to me without, you know babbling."

* * *

><p>"Whoa S, you really said that?" Puck asked.<p>

"Yeah." Santana replied confused why Puck would ask her that.

"Dude, can you say corny." Puck teased.

"What?"

"Really S, I thought you'd have a little more play than that." Puck said

"Shut up. I do, okay. It's just, with it's . I don't know…she's special." Santana said.

"Awww" Quinn and Puck teased with a faux dreamy smile.

"Whatever. And it doesn't matter what you think Puck cause according Brittany, she thinks my babbling is cute." **(and so does the people whose reading this. ;)) **

"Owww" Quinn laughed pointing in Pucks face.

Puck snacks her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah and she thinks you talking in complete sentences and not running over your words is hot, right?"

"Yep" Santana smirks.

* * *

><p>"I bet she melted when you said that didn't she?" Rachel smirks.<p>

"Yeah, if she did, she didn't really show it." Brittany laughs.

"So what happened next?"

"Well after I said that it got quiet again…"

* * *

><p>"Silence was a bitch, so I asked her to dance." Santana said.<p>

* * *

><p>"But then I told her that there was no music and I didn't want her to open the door cause I kind of liked that we were in like our own world outside the party. It was like our own little bubble." Brittany said. "So then she suggested we make our own music. That we were in glee club so it kind of made sense."<p>

Rachel looked surprised and a little satisfied with the Latina's answer, and she made a mental note to pick Santana's brain about future songs for glee.

* * *

><p>"You know once Rachel hears you suggested singing, she's gonna hunt you down and ask you about possible future glee songs, right?" Quinn half joked half serious.<p>

"Oh god."

* * *

><p>"So did she sing to you?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Yes. Oh my god she sung the most beautiful song."

* * *

><p>"So what did you sing?" Puck asked<p>

"Single by Neyo."

"Isn't it ironic how amazingly accurate that song was to your situation?" Quinn commented. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Nah, that's just the first song that popped in my head."

"Okay."

"So what happened next?" Puck asked.

* * *

><p>"She kissed me." Brittany beamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"I kissed her." Santana smiled her Santana-Lopez-lovesick-for-Brittany-Pierce goofy smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"So how did it feel?" A pause. "When she kissed you?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Like nothing I ever felt before. Better than I've ever had with Artie or anybody for that matter. It just felt special." Brittany smiled.

* * *

><p>"I've kissed a lot of girls. I mean you guys know that." Santana said. Puck and Quinn nodded. "But with Brittany. It was like…magic." Santana said. "I know this may said corny to you guys, but the spark between us could probably light a whole freakin' town of Christmastrees."<p>

"Awww"

"S and Britt sitting in a tree…" Puck sung.

"N.A.S.T.E.E.E, yall nastee…" Quinn joined in.

"Shut up." Santana laughed at her friends.

* * *

><p>"So Rachel what did feel like when you kissed Quinn?" Brittany asked.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused at the sudden question.

"Well I just told you how it felt to kiss San, but you never told me how it felt to kiss Quinn." Brittany told her.

"It…um…I don't remember." Rachel said. "I was drunk, so I don't remember. It doesn't matter anyway. It shouldn't have happened, and I don't plan on letting it happen again."

"Oh…kay."

* * *

><p>"So Q, had it feel to kiss the Munchkin?" Santana asked suddenly.<p>

Quinn sighed. "Rachel"

"Whatever."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Just wanna know." Santana shrugs. "Was it good?"

Quinn thought about it. "I…don't remember. We were drunk, so…yeah I don't remember." she lied. She did remember how it felt to kiss Rachel. It was probably the best kiss Quinn has ever had, but she know two things. One, that it would never happen again, and two, she wasn't even sure if she liked Rachel that way and vice versa. Sure she thought she was very pretty, but she couldn't see herself tied down right now. And Rachel was way to good for her.

* * *

><p>"I told her I wished she was my girlfriend." Brittany said suddenly.<p>

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I said I told her I wished she was my girlfriend." Brittany repeated.

"Wait you what?" Rachel asked again. She didn't remember hearing this part of the story.

"I told her that I wished she was my girlfriend." Brittany repeated for the third time. "I couldn't help Rach. She's been so nice and sweet to me. She comfort me after my fight with Artie. She sung me that beautiful song. And kiss was just the icing on the cake."

"Wow Brit. I don't…I don't know what to say." Rachel said.

"She said it could happen. That we could be together if I wanted us to." Brittany said.

"Wow" was all Rachel could say. "So are you two together or…?"

Brittany's smile dropped.

"No" Brittany shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm still with Artie."

"Oh"

"I'm still with Artie." Brittany repeated, more to herself than Rachel. "She said she would wait Rachel." tears began to fill in Brittany's eyes.

"Wait for what, sweetie?" Rachel asked as she wiped the tears from Brittany's eyes.

"For me, Rach…She said she'd wait for me to break up with Artie when I feel it's right." A pause. "Then I asked her what if it's a long wait, and you know what she said?"

Rachel shook her head. "No sweetie, what?"

"She said I was worth it. I'm worth it Rachel." Brittany said tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Brittany." Rachel took the taller girl in her arms. "You're in love with her aren't you." it wasn't a question and Rachel was sure she already knew the answer, feeling Brittany nod against her shoulder conformed her suspicion.

* * *

><p>"You're in love with her aren't?" Quinn asked.<p>

Santana looked at her. She never thought of it like that. Sure she knew she liked Brittany. That was a guaranty. I mean she joined Cheerios just so she could be closer to the girl. But was it love? As she thought about it, she thought about how she felt about Brittany. Like really thought about. She thought about how she felt when she was around her and how she felt when she talked to her…well babbled to her. Then she thought about that kiss. The kiss that could bring world peace in Santana's opinion. Santana knew she was falling hard for the tall blonde, but that kiss just took the cake.

Realizing this, Santana knew her answer.

"Yeah, I am." A pause. "I love her." Santana said with a smile.

Quinn and Puck looked at her.

"So what happened after that?" Puck asked wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Um after that we left the party. I took her home. We chilled there for a while, then I left." Santana replied.

"When you say chilled, you mean…?" Quinn asked.

"Watched a few movies. Talked a little."

"So no kissing?" Puck asked

"Nope. I told her we'd lay off for a while, at least until she's decides what she wants. So just friends for now. No kissing. Maybe a little cuddling but that's it."

"What? Santana Lopez cuddles?" Puck teased.

"Shut up." Santana laughed. "And yeah Santana Lopez does cuddle. When it comes to the right girl? Yeah, you bet."

They were quiet for a while.

"S, so you're sure she's worth it?" Puck asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind that she's worth it."

"What if she doesn't chose you?" Puck asked

"_If_ she doesn't chose me. It would suck, no doubt about that. And I'll be hurt, but in the end I'd still want to be friends with her. It would be a little hard at first, but I would want that. Her friendship is to precious to lose. But we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's just hope we don't come to the bridge." Santana ended with a joke.

"But you're absolutely sure?"

"I am 100 percent sure she's worth every minute I have to wait for her." Santana said confidently.

"Wow S, you've got it bad." Puck chuckled and patted Santana on the shoulder. "But I'm proud of you. At least someone in our group of misfit players is not afraid to be tied down." he said as they walked to Santana locker.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the tears stopped and Brittany pulled herself out of Rachel's embrace.<p>

"You okay?" Rachel asked, moved a piece of hair that fell in Brittany's face behind her ear.

Brittany nods. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks Rach."

"No problem Britt. I'm here for you. Just like always. And don't worry you'll make the right decision. Sooner than you think." Rachel squeezed her arm softly.

"Thanks Rach." Brittany said. Rachel gave her a small nod.

"Hey Brittany." A small voice come from behind them.

Brittany turned around.

"Hey Artie."

"Listen can we talk?" Artie asked.

"Yeah you guys talk. I'm headed to the auditorium anyway. I'll see you later, Britt." Rachel.

"See ya Rach." Brittany said as Rachel walked away from them. Brittany turned her attention back to Artie. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked in a small voice.

"Look I'm sorry, okay. I was a jerk to you all week. And I'm really sorry. Can you please please forgive me." He paused. "I love you."

Brittany was stunned. Artie has never said those words to her. She would tell him she loved him and all he'd say back was "yeah you too babe."

Now Brittany was stuck. On one hand she had Artie, her boyfriend and she loved him. Yeah he's been a jerk to her as lot as of lately, but she still loved him. But then there was Santana. The sweetest, most caring and gentle person she had ever met. Most people might call her a bitch, but to Brittany she wasn't. She was far from it.

She really wanted to be with Santana. She knew and Santana knew. So why was it so hard for her to break up Artie. Why was she so afraid to break up with him? Why wouldn't she go after what she wanted? So many questions. And she knows Santana said she would wait for her and that she was worth it, but she didn't want to take advantage of that. What if she gets tired of waiting and moves on? Brittany would lose her chance, yet still she couldn't break up with Artie. Especially after what he just said to her. That he loved her. What was she going to do now? She was stuck.

* * *

><p>"So do you really think she'll break up with Irobot?" Puck asked.<p>

"I don't know. Maybe not now, but later. Maybe." Santana said. "But she's still worth the wait."

"Okay S. But you do know the wait won't be easy, right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I know." Santana said. She knew that wait wouldn't be easy. It was going to be hard as hell watching Brittany and Artie all loved up all the time. Even the thought of that made her grimace, but she knew that in the end it would all be worth it. It had to be.

"Okay, and no being the woman on the side, S." Quinn said.

"Hell no." Santana said sounding a little offended. "You think I'd belittle myself like that?"

"For Brittany…um yeah just a bit." Puck joked.

Santana wanted to be mad at her best friends for assuming the worst of her, but in this sad twisted reality called her life, she knew that they were right. She would do that for Brittany. But she knew Brittany would never let her do that. She was to kind hearted and nice and cared about her to much to do that.

"Okay maybe, but Britt would never do that to me or herself, so I think I'm safe from that. Thank you." Santana said.

"Alright S." Quinn said.

"If you're sure." Puck said.

"I'm sure." Santana said.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later. Coach Beiste wants to talk to me about something." Quinn said.

"Yea, I gotta run too. Got a really 'important' appointment in the janitors closet if you know what I mean." Puck smirks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww. Puck." Santana said.

"Pineapples." Quinn said

Puck laughed as he and Quinn jogged off in different directions.

Santana was left at her locker. Movement from the side of her caught her attention. She turned and saw Brittany, whose locker was about seven lockers down from hers, and Artie. Brittany was crouched down talking to him. She was so close.

Santana felt her heart racing. She hoped so much that Brittany was breaking up him, but she knew that that was not likely, at least not yet. It was hard to see them like that, all loved up, and especially after Friday, it was painful to watch. But she knew she'd have to endure it for now. It would all be worth it in the end, it's what she kept telling herself.

When she saw Brittany give Artie a peck on the lips, she almost died. _'And the torture begins.' _Santana thought as she closed her locker and headed to her first class of the day.

**End of chapter 21**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope you liked it :)****  
><strong>

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Spent all week in New York for pride. Which was awesome by the way. **

**There's a few things I would like to address but I continue this story.**

**First off, This is a Faberry story. I'm sorry if my many chapters containing Brittana lead you think that it was not. The thing is Faberry is developing. In the beginning they didn't really have any interest in each other. Both Rachel **_**and **_**Quinn felt that Rachel could do better than her (Quinn), so they never thought of themselves in a relationship. Just yet. Brittana however knew that they liked each other, so yeah that was bound to develop earlier than Faberry. Bittana was just a side pairing. In future references there will be more side parings. They may not be in as much depth as this one, but there will be more. I say again I am sorry that some of you were disappointed in the lack of Faberry. But rest assured this a Faberry story, and there will be a Faberry pairing. It just has to take time to develop. It wont take long, I promise. Just stay tuned and enjoy. I promise I will make it worth your wild.**

**Side note, Quinn still does and always will care about Rachel and the baby, even if I don't mention. Just remember that. **

**Now please sit back, read and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

After Rachel left Brittany with Artie, Rachel headed to the auditorium to run some scales. Sectionals were a week away and she needed to be her best for her solo. She thought that even though she was pregnant and wasn't often feeling well, that didn't mean she could slack off and not practice. Practice makes perfect not matter what condition you're in. She had to be her best so they could win. Teehee that rhymed.

On her way to the auditorium, Rachel was stopped by someone.

"H-hi Rachel." the person said.

Rachel turned to face the person.

"Oh hello Jacob." Rachel said politely. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering…if…perhaps you would…to go out with me." Jacob stuttered.

"Oh. Well Jacob, while I think you're a very…sweet guy and all, I am in committed relationship; therefore no I can not go out with you." Rachel answered.

"Please." Jacob begged.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but no." Rachel said final then walks away.

"Are you that's a wise decision?" Jacob calls out, making Rachel stop.

"What do you mean?" Rachel turns around.

"I think you should reconsider my offer." Jacob walks up to her.

"As I've said Jacob, I am in a committed relationship, so my answer is still no." Rachel walks away again. But Jacob wasn't giving up so easily, and chased after her.

"You know what a secret is?" Jacob asked walking behind Rachel. "It means hidden knowledge. Something that is known only to one or a few people. And as long as that secret is intact then they pose as no threat, but if that secret gets into the wrong hands. Consequences could come in which the owner of said secrets would be bound to reveal that secret and suffer any other consequence for the possible safety of others and themselves." Jacob explained.

"What is your point, Jacob? Cause as you can see I am very busy." Rachel said slightly annoyed.

"I just mean…" he trailed off before a evil smirk come on to his face. "…that you should really reconsider my offer. Never know what _secrets _I might know." A pause. "Think bout it." With that, he walked away leaving Rachel very about what just transpired.

'_What the heck was that?' _Rachel thought.

"Hey" a voice came from behind Rachel.

"Oh hey Finn." Rachel turned to her boyfriend.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"What?"

"Jewfro."

"Oh that. Honestly, I have no idea. Just Jacob being Jacob, I guess." A pause. "He asked me on a date. Again." Rachel said.

"Jewfro is a creep." Finn said disgusted.

"Now Finn that's no way to talk about a fellow student. Even though it is sadly true." Rachel said.

"Yea, whatever, he's still a creep." Finn said before leaning down and placing a kiss on Rachel's lips. "Hey," he smiles

"Hi" Rachel smiles back.

"Walk you to class?" he asked.

"Sure. Thank you." Rachel replied with a smile. Finn takes Rachel's hand and walks her to class. Once they came to her class, Finn kissed her on the cheek and left for his own class. Rachel sat in her original seat which was next to Quinn.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn greeted. Apparently Rachel wasn't expecting that, and she almost jumped out of her seat.

"Oh my god." Rachel shrieks.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Quinn asked

"Yea, sorry." Rachel chuckled embarrassed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I just wasn't expecting that." Rachel said.

"What me saying hi?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yea"

"Oh, um okay. Sorry. I'll warn you next time."

"No, no I didn't mean it like that." Rachel quickly said.

"I know I was just messing." Quinn grins.

"Oh." Rachel giggles a little embarrassed.

"Okay how about we start over." Quinn said before turning away from Rachel and looked back to the front of the room with a straight face.

"Okay." Rachel said. She was confused when Quinn turned from her and didn't say anything for a while. Then Quinn turns to Rachel and taps her on the shoulder although she all ready knew Rachel was still looking at her.

"I'm going to say hey to you now." Quinn jokes, making Rachel laugh. "Hey Rachel." Quinn smiles waving her hand in front of Rachel's face all child like, making Rachel laugh even harder.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel says still laughing. Quinn always did have the ability to make Rachel laugh harder than she's ever laughed before.

"So how have you been on this fine morning?" Quinn asks.

"It's been okay I guess. Well with the morning sickness and all, but it's still been okay."

"That's cool. I saw Finn walked you to class." Quinn said

"Yea, so."

"Nothing just saying." Quinn shrugs. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little jumpy."

"I'm fine…it's just…" Rachel trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Jacob came up to me earlier." Rachel started.

"Hmm Jacob…Jacob…Jacob…where have I heard that name before?" Quinn jokes.

"Jacob Ben Israel." Rachel said.

Quinn looked as if she was thinking. "Nope doesn't ring a bell. Wait…nope I got nothing." she smirks

"Jewfro!" Rachel yells

Quinn laughs. "Oh that's who you're talking about. I didn't know. So wait his name is Jacob. Who knew?" Quinn jokes.

"It's so sad that you guys call him that so much that you forget his actual name." Rachel shook her head.

"Hey come on I was just joking. I remember the little dweebs name." Quinn smirks. "Now what were you saying about him?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but continued.

"Well as I was saying, he came up to me and asked me on a date…" Rachel started.

"Per usual." Quinn interrupted. Rachel ignored her and continued.

"…I of course told him no and that I was in a committed relationship." Quinn rolled her eyes, but let Rachel keep talking. "Then he asked me if I was sure if that was a wise decision. I asked what he meant, then he asked me out again, and again I told him no. Then he started talking about secrets and what they were and what would happening if they got in to the wrong hands."

"What does that mean?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I asked him, but he just told me I should reconsider going out with him, cause I never know what kind of secrets he might know." Rachel told her.

"Whoa." was all Quinn could say.

"Wait do you think he knows?" Rachel asked.

"Knows what?"

Rachel looked at Quinn with a _'Really'_ look, and then she got what she was saying. "Oh, no. There's no way he knows." Quinn said.

"How do you know?"

"How could he know?"

"I don't know." Rachel said.

"Come on this is Jewfro. He just said all of that stuff to creep you out and make you paranoid enough to make you think that he has something on you,which he really doesn't, just so you can go out with him. It's classic Jewfro 101." Quinn said.

Rachel thought about what Quinn said. She did have a point. Jacob would do something like that just to get her to go out with him.

"Yea, maybe you're right. There's nothing to be to worried about." Rachel said.

"Nope"

"Yea."

"Want me to punch him." Quinn said suddenly.

"What?"

"If he's bothering you, do you want me to punch him?" Quinn asks again.

"No Quinn. I do not think that violence is the answer." Rachel scolds her.

"It's no problem. I can just ask Santana to do it." Quinn jokes.

"No Quinn."

"I'm sure Puck would do it. He wouldn't like anybody messing with his little Jewish Princess." Quinn smirks.

"Quinn stop it." Rachel laughs.

"Okay, okay. But if he is still bothering you, just tell me." Rachel looked like she was about to protest, but Quinn cuts her off. "I wont do anything violent. I'll just…kill him with kindness and respect."

Rachel looked slightly pleased at this.

"Okay. Thank you." Rachel says

"And just so you know…" Quinn said. "I named my fists kindness and respect." Quinn jokes.

"Quinn!" Rachel yells

"No really, this is kindness" Quinn shows her right fist, "and this is respect." she showed her left fist.

Rachel laughs and pushes Quinn playfully, making her laugh. They continued talking a little before their teacher came in and began teaching.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Jewfro made it his mission to stalk Rachel and get her to go out with him, or to kiss him. He even went as far as to ask for a pair of her panties. Every time Rachel would say no. She was real close to saying hell no and smacking him when he asked for her underwear, but being against both violence and cursing, she restrained herself. Luckily Quinn was right there behind her to scare him away. Nonviolently of course.<p>

And every time Rachel would say no, Jacob would go on about secrets and how if put into the wrong hands there could be consequences or something like that and then just walks away.

It was really creepy and weird. Rachel was really starting to think that he did know, but after thinking a little more about it and talking to Quinn, Rachel thought that it was just Jewfro being creepy Jewfro. And he didn't know anything. So why did she feel like today would not end so well.

* * *

><p>It glee time and they are discussing sectionals.<p>

"Okay guys. Sectionals is a week away, and I know we should get our song selection done, I think first we should discuss wardrobe." Typical Mr. Shue starts.

"Wardrobe, Mr. Shue? Really? Shouldn't we be discussing more pressing matters? Like my solo." Rachel said.

"Rachel we'll get to that, but first yes I would like to talk about wardrobe. Wardrobe is a big part of performing. Wardrobe says 'Hey look at us.'" Mr. Shue said. "Girls, you will be wearing a black dress with a red ribbon around it. Guys you'll be-" Mr. Shue was interrupted.

"Uh I object, Mr. Shue." Quinn said raising her hand.

"Um what's the matter Quinn?"

"I don't really do dresses." Quinn shrugs.

"Oh, uhh…"

"First off they don't really help my…you know…" Quinn pointed to her crouch area, making Mr. Shue…and Rachel blush. "Secondly, dresses are just really uncomfortable for me."

"Okay…"

"Yeah, not only is it uncomfortable for her, Mr. Shue, but it's also uncomfortable for us to look at." Puck said. "No offence, Q"

"Non taken." Quinn said.

"Yeah, she wore one after she lost a bet when we were 14. And let me just tell you now, worst bet ever. Never again. Never ever again." Santana says, shuttering at the imagine that came through her head.

"Oh guys, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Mr. Shue said

"Not that bad. Pssh." Santana said. "You guys remember when Puck came here in my Cheerios uniform last week right?"

There were collective responses.

"Yeah"

"Eww"

"My eyes were bleeding."

"Yeah, well Quinn in a dress. Way worst."

"Gee thanks S." Quinn said sarcastically, feeling pretty annoyed.

"No prob, Q." Santana smirks.

Mr. Shue ignores Quinn and Santana's bickering.

"Okay, umm girls…with the exception of Quinn." Quinn gave a small smile. "Will be wearing a black dress with the red. And guys including Quinn will be wearing black pants, black shirt, and red tie. Is that okay with everybody?" Mr. Shue said

There were responses of:

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Whatever."

"I don't care."

Mr. Shue continued.

"Okay now song selections…" Mr. Shue was cut off.

"Mr. Shue…" Rachel raises her hand.

"Uh yes Rachel…"

"I would like to nominate myself for the solo." Rachel said proudly.

"Uh well…"

"Wait hold up, why do you get the solo?" Mercedes jumps in.

"Here we go." Santana mutters, but Quinn and Puck heard her and laughed.

"Well Mercedes this is sectionals, and I feel we have a better chance at winning if I perform the solo." Rachel explained. "I even have a song prepared."

"No surprise there." Santana mutters again earning a nudge in the ribs from Quinn.

"Umm and what would that be Rachel?" Mr. Shue

"'_Don't rain on my parade' _It's one of my favorite Barbra Streisand songs, among others, from my all time favorites, Funny Girl. I've been singing since I was 2 years old and I'm still singing to this very day, so I think it is in our best interest if I take the solo." Rachel explained.

"Um okay." Mr. Shue said.

"Hold up, that still doesn't explain why you got the solo. Shouldn't everyone else get a chance to shine and get a solo." Mercedes said.

"You know, I'm shocked Hummel hasn't jumped in yet." Santana whispers to her friends. They looked over at Kurt who doesn't even seem to notice what's going on around him. He was to into whatever was on his phone.

"Mercedes, while you make a valid point. Sectionals are next week. We don't have time audition off everyone. We should just go with the safety net and stick the most talented and more experience in the group. Which by default is me." Rachel says.

"Now wait a minute…" Mercedes starts off.

"Dude, why do we never video tape this. It's like our own American Idol mixed with Real World soap opera." Santana half joked half serious.

"Hold on Rachel, Mercedes has a pointed." Mr. Shue said. Mercedes had a smug look on her face while Rachel pouts. "This group is full of many different and talented people and it is only fair if everyone else gets a shot and a chance to shine and show off their talents. I'm sorry Rachel, but this time you'll have to work and earn the solo just like everyone else. I'll be holding auditions all this week after school, and by the end of this week I'll make my decision on who gets the solo. And the rest will be the leads in the group number. That sound fair?" Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue, I still think this a really bad idea." Rachel said.

"Rachel, that's final." Mr. Shue said sternly. Rachel didn't look so happy about this. "Look I know you good…"

"I'm great." Rachel huffs.

"…but you need to give other people a shot." Mr. Shue said ignoring the interruption. He looks at the class as a whole. "Look guys you might not get all of the solos, or maybe even just one, but that doesn't mean that you guys aren't good or special. You are all special in your own way. Like…Brittany and Mike… are the best dancers in here."

"Yeah we're awesome." Brittany smiled and gave Mike a high five. Rachel gave a small smile to her best friend.

"And Kurt…" Mr. Shue trailed off when he saw that Kurt still wasn't paying attention at all. "Erm…okay…uh Santana…"

"Wait why am I being brought into this?" Santana asked.

Mr. Shue ignores her and continues. "You add a little Latin spice and flavor to the group."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that but whatever." Santana shrugs.

"And Finn you…may not be the best dancer, but you make up for by being the best male singer and team captain." Finn smiles.

"Wait since when is Fucktard the best male singer?" Quinn mutters earning a shrug from Puck and Santana and a glare from Finn.

"Mercedes…" Mr. Shue points to Mercedes. "…you bring the soul and funk to the mix."

"Won't Aretha and Whitney be proud." Santana teases earning a slight laugh from everyone in the room. Mercedes flips her off, but still laughs.

"And last but not least…Rachel,…you…you're…" Mr. Shue starts.

"PREGNANT?!" a voice said from the back of the room. Everyone turned to Kurt.

"What?"

"After several weeks of unusual and mysterious sickness and frequent runs to the restroom, sources has concluded that McKinley Highs own loser and slushee target and girlfriend of football quarterback Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry is in fact pregnant." Kurt read off the blog on his phone.

Gasps were heard around the room. To say everyone was shocked and confused would have been an understatement. Rachel looked pale in fear while Quinn looked a combination of shocked, scared…for Rachel, and anger. She was so going to kill Jewfro.

Kurt continues to read. "Source have also recovered a piece of evidence that is said to be the picture of the ultrasound. Click the link at the bottom." As Kurt click, people moved closer to him. The picture was very blurry, but if you looked close enough it did in fact look like an utrasound.

"No way that's legit." Puck said. There was no possible way Jewfro could have gotten his grubby little hands on the ultrasound. He knew Quinn had hers hanging up in her room, and he knew Rachel wouldn't let that ultrasound out of her sight.

"Yeah, maybe he downloaded the photo on-line or something." Mercedes said. "I mean you can hardly even see it. It's totally fake, right Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Rachel waiting for her to conform that it was in fact a rumor, but Rachel said nothing.

In her seat Rachel looked absolutely horrified. She felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The room was getting to stuffy. She had to get out of there quick. Without saying anything to anyone, Rachel jumped up from her seat and ran out of the room.

Everyone was shocked and confused at Rachel's hasty retreat.

Quinn was up out of her seat, about to run out after her, but then she thought that that would look a little suspicious and would raise more questions. And from the look on Finn's face, he didn't even know Rachel was pregnant, so him finding out that no only was his girlfriend pregnant and it's not his, but his arch-nemesis'. That would not be the best right now. Plus Rachel had to tell him on her own at her own time. So instead of getting up Quinn looked at Brittany in a silent plea. Although it wasn't really needed, Brittany got what she was trying to say and ran after Rachel.

Everyone else was still confused and shocked at the new information they had just discovered.

"No way" Mercedes said.

"I can't believe it." Kurt said.

"Uh congratulations Finn. I guess." Tina said.

Finn didn't answer. He just had his usual confused dopey look on his face. He was so confused from what he had just heard.

'_Whoa Rachel's pregnant.'_

**End of Chapter 22**

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Did you enjoy it?<strong>

**Please go easy on me for this chapter. This was quite possibly the hardest chapter I have ever worte, so I would like to thank Alex Sweets for their assistance. Thanks Alex. :)****  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Finn POV

**Chapter 23- Finn's POV**

Whoa Rachel's pregnant.

But how? How can she be pregnant? I mean we've never…We haven't even passed 2nd base. Not that I don't want to…cause duh of course I do. I'm a guy. I have needs…but Rachel… God Rachel's such a prude, and she goes on and on about it being a special moment and saving it for a special someone and…bluh bluh bluh. She talks to much so I zoned out.

Yeah we're had some major heated make out sessions lately, which is the most action I've gotten from her in the 6 months we've been dating, and yea I know I have a bit of an early arrival problem, but…what?

There's no way she could be pregnant. I know I may not be the smartest person, but I know there's two ways you can had a baby. One: sex; and Two: a stork lays an egg outside your window.

The stork thing sounds a little far fetched cause Rachel said that she didn't like animals or something like that, so she wouldn't want to keep it's eggs. Right? So we can rule that one out. And Rachel and I have never had sex…so I guess that's out too. Now I'm confused. None of this any makes since. Unless…wait no.

No way. Rachel would never cheat on me. I mean come on I'm the quarterback. I'm popular. What girl doesn't want that? I may not be the best boyfriend, but…I'm popular. And Rachel is to loyal and gullible and a prude to cheat on me. Right?

I could have any girl in this school if I wanted to, but I choose her, so she should feel grateful that I'm wasting my time with her. Yea, there is no way she cheated on me.

But what if she did?

"Yo Hudson." my friends, Azimio and Eddie walked up to my locker.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"So we heard the news." Eddie said.

"The news?" I asked confused

"About you knocking up Berry." Azimio said

"Wh…I…"

"Dude what I don't get is how you not only popped Berry's cherry, but you knocked her up, and you didn't even tell us. Yo." Azimio said.

"Yea…well I…"

"What you really think it's his?" Eddie said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"Wait you don't think it's his?" Azimio asked Eddie.

"I don't know…I mean he would have been bragging about it to us if he did. Just like he told us about those other girls."

"Dude it was only one girl." Azimio said.

"Hey!" I said offended.

"But he does have a point." Azimio said.

"So wait, you think Rachel cheated on me?" I asked them.

"I don't know, you tell us." Eddie said.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I don't know what to say. I'm so confused.

"Wait…no way, so loser Berry got knocked up by somebody else. Oh this is some priceless shit." Azimio laughs.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Dude, you got cheated on by a loser. Are you that bad in bed?" Eddie laughs.

"No."

"Well he does have that early arrival problem." Azimio teases.

"You guys suck." I huffed.

"At least now you have a good reason to dump her loser ass. Yo she is seriously bringing down your rep, bro."

Azimio did have a point. While dating Rachel was pretty fun she's was a major a loser. I only started dating her so she could help me pass some of my classes. Then she helped me out with whole glee thing and help me accept myself or whatever, so I guess I felt like I owed her something. And she is really pretty. Sure she dresses like a toddler mixed with a senior citizen, but she was pretty cool to hang with. But she still was a loser and she was bringing down my rep. But still I don't know if I can break up with her. It's not that I love her or anything, it's just if I break up with her then she's like open season for Quinn. And how would that look if my ex started dating my enemy. She's already taking everything that I deserve, I can't have her taking my girlfriend too.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Eddie said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think breaking up with her is such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well think about it. Everybody already thinks you're the baby daddy. If you break things off, people will start asking questions, then they'll start a rumor about how the baby's not even yours. And people will know that Berry cheated on you. Do you know how that will make you look? Berry, loser of McKinley High, cheats on McKinley High's football quarterback Finn Hudson. Rumors will start about how you couldn't satisfy her, or that your dick was to small and she wanted something bigger." Eddie explained. "There could even be rumors about your early arrival problem…."

"Okay I get it…" I cut him off.

"Dude all I'm saying is that breaking up with Berry right now could seriously hurt your rep."

I think about what Eddie said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Azimio asks.

"I…I don't know." I say.

"Well you better think quick, cause here comes your girlfriend." Azimio said before he and Eddie walk away.

Rachel walks up to me and she looks like she's been crying. I wonder why. Then again she'll probably start talking a lot, so maybe not.

"Hey" she whispers with her head low.

"Hey." I say back.

We were quiet for a while.

"So…" I started off.

"Finn I'm so sorry." She says and when she looks up at me, she's crying.

"So it's true." It's not a question.

She nods her head and mumbles "Yes"

"You cheated on me." I'm trying to hold in my anger. How could she? I mean yea I do it, but I'm me. I'm popular. I can do whatever I want. She's a loser.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." She cries.

"Just tell me what happened."

"It happened at Noah's party at the beginning of the year…"

Beginning of the year party? Oh right, that party. I remember that party. Man that cheerio gave some good head. Now if I can just remember her name. Heather. Or was her name Ruby? Rhonda? I can't remember. Oh shit Rachel's still talking.

"…I was drunk and I don't even remember most of it. It just happened and I'm so sorry, Finn." she says.

"So you don't remember who you had sex with?" I asked

She looked a little hesitant before she answers. "No" she shakes her head. And I believe her.

Okay so she didn't even remember the guy. Okay this could work. If she doesn't remember the guy, and I sure he doesn't even know she's pregnant. I can so do this. I'll play nice and act like a nice and noble boyfriend and help her out and stuff, then when the little bastard is born, she so wont keep it. She wants that Broadway thing to much, so she'll totally give it away, and when she does, I'll dump her. It's like the best plan ever. And people say I'm dumb, well I'll show them.

"It's okay." I say finally.

"What?" She looks confused. Ha she wasn't expecting that was she.

"I said it's okay. I get that it was an accident. I got that you're sorry and you didn't mean for it to happened. It's never gonna happen again, right?"

"Of course not." She replies quickly.

"Well okay then. I forgive you. So it's okay." I tell her.

She looks shocked for a while, then she gives me a hug.

"Thank you so much, Finn."

"No problem." I hug her back. "And I'll help you."

"Wait what?"

"I said I'll help you." A pause. "Yeah, I'll get a job and I'll help and support you and your baby. And we don't even have to tell anyone that it's not mine. We can just keep it a secret."

"What? No…no Finn I can't let you do that. I can't let you take the responsibility. I couldn't ask that of you."

"No it's okay really. I want to. You're my girlfriend, Rachel, and I'd do anything for you. To make you happy."

She doesn't say anything. Instead she leans forward and kisses me. Yeah, I'm good.

"Thank you." Rachel says when we pull apart.

"You're welcome." Finn my boy you deserve one of those shinny things for the best acting ever.

**End of chapter 23**

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Sorry if it wasn't like my regular writing. I had to dumb it down a bit cause you know…it's Finn's POV and all. Who knew being dumb was so hard?<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

To say that Rachel was shocked that Finn not only didn't break up with her, but forgave her for cheating and also offered to help her, was on understatement. She couldn't believe her luck. Finn may not have been the best in the boyfriend department and he was pretty clueless in most other areas, but over the next couple of days, with a little help from Rachel…and sometimes Brittany, no matter how much she didn't want to, he was a pretty big help. Well sort of. He even started looking for a job. He was failing miserably, but he was still trying and I guess that was good enough for Rachel. So that had to count for something, right?

Rachel hasn't talked to Quinn since the news about her pregnancy got out, and she thought that that was for the best right now. She didn't know how to tell her about Finn, or about the fact that she didn't tell Finn about her. I mean how do you tell somebody that someone else was claiming their unborn child because everyone else thought it was his. Plus she still hasn't worked up the nerve to tell Finn that it was actually Quinn who impregnated her. It hurt that she lied to Finn when he asked if she remembered who she slept with. And it just hurt even more after he offered to help and went through with his promise. She was so screwed.

It was Friday afternoon, glee had just let out. All of the auditions were done and after much deliberating, Rachel would be singing the solo at sectionals. As if it would be any other way.

After glee, everyone headed to their separate destinations. Quinn, Puck, Finn, and Mike headed to basketball practice. Brittany and Santana headed to Cheerios practice, and everyone else headed home. Rachel had decided to stay with Finn and watch him practice (watch Quinn run circles around him in practice), but after an hour she got bored and headed to the choir room to run scales and practice her solo for sectionals.

After practice was over, Finn text Rachel informing her that practice was over and after he took a shower he would be ready to take her home, so Rachel decided to wait for him outside by his car.

As Rachel made her way to Finn's car, she saw Quinn unloading some kind of equipment from the trunk of her car. Rachel was hoping she could get to Finn's car without Quinn noticing her, but unfortunately for her, luck was not on her side. Quinn must have heard foot steps, cause she turned and saw Rachel standing a few feet from her.

"Hey" Quinn greeted.

"Hey" Rachel said back. "What are you doing here?"

"Practice." Quinn said as if it were obvious.

"Right, sorry. I meant how are you are out so quickly. Practice let out 5 minutes ago." Rachel said.

"Well one of the benefits of being the only girl on the team is no waiting lines in the girl's locker room." Quinn smiles. "Plus I left a little early. Had to take this stuff out before Puck got out."

"What is that anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Oh uh well until I can get a real job, Puck's letting me help him with his pool cleaning business. Figgins' paying us 30 bucks each to clean the school's pool for the swim team."

"Oh"

"Yea I know, I didn't even know we had a swim team here."

"No I meant why would you guys be cleaning pools now? It's December. Who uses their pool now?" Rachel asked.

Quinn thought about the question. "You know what, I have absolutely no idea." Quinn said before going back to taking the things out of her car.

"Why are you trying to find a job anyway?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stopped what she was doing and turned to Rachel with a _'You know why'_ expression.

"Quinn I told you…" Rachel started.

"Yeah I know what you told me, I told you that I'm helping. Whether you want me to or not. And me getting a job helps you." Quinn said.

"But I thought you already had enough money. You know, Quinn Fabray riches girl in McKinley."

"Okay first off, I'm not the riches girl in McKinley. I don't even know who came up with that. Second it's my dad's money. Sure I like that he gives it to me, but I have to start making my own."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do? Then you can."

"It is. And thank you so much for your permission." Quinn teases. Rachel just rolls her eyes, but says nothing.

Before Quinn went back to her work, she turned back to Rachel.

"Uh forgive me if I sound a bit rude, but what are you still doing here?" Quinn asked

"I…just thought I'd watch Finn practice, but after an hour I got bored so I went to the choir room to rehearse my solo for sectionals. Is that okay with you?" Rachel huffs crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry, I was just asking. And hey congrates by the way…on getting the solo. You deserve it."

"Thank you and I sorry for snapping at you. It's just…" Rachel starts.

"Hormones" Quinn finished for her.

"Yea."

"Yeah, it's okay. I understand. Well I don't understand, but I get it. My sister went through the same thing when she was pregnant. So no problem." Quinn once again turned back to her work but something stopped her. "Wait did you say you stayed here for Finn?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh" Quinn said. "So I take it he didn't break up with you."

"No he didn't." Rachel said. "H-he even offered to help."

"Really?" Quinn asks. Rachel nods her head. "Wow…um okay."

Rachel was a little shocked by Quinn's response.

"Wow? That's it? That's all you have to say?" Rachel said.

"Uh yea I guess. Is there anything else I'm suppose to say?" Quinn turned to Rachel. "Why do I feel like there's something else you're not telling?" Rachel looked down at her shoes. Quinn must have picked up on this. "You didn't tell it was me did you?" Rachel shook her head. "So what did you tell him?"

Rachel took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Well after I told him what happened, he asked if I remembered who it was. I didn't know what to tell him. He had just found out that not only did his girlfriend cheat on him, but is also pregnant with their child. I didn't know what to tell him, so I told him that I didn't remember."

"Okay."

"Then he offered to help me…" Rachel trailed off.

"And?"

"He said that since everyone already thinks it's his, we should keep it that way."

"So what, he's claiming the kid's his?"

Rachel doesn't say anything, she just nods. Quinn had a blank look on her face.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah." Quinn said a to little harsh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'm fine. I mean a giant man baby is claiming my child, well I sit back and watch. Oh yeah I'm just peachy." Quinn snaps sarcastically.

"Quinn…"

"I'm sorry" Quinn signs and tries to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Hormones." Rachel teases.

Quinn chuckles. "No, but I get it. You're right, people…or the giant Gerber baby for that matter, don't know about me, and you need to keep up the appearance…well at least till you work up the nerve to tell Finn the truth. The whole truth. So it's okay. And I guess for now I'll just sit back and watch you and blubber head act like the perfect little wanna be family."

"Quinn…"

"No really it's okay. I get it." Quinn reassured her.

"So you're really okay with this?" Rachel asks

"No, actually I'm fucking furious. I am not okay with some bean headed duffous claiming my child, but it's okay. I'll back off for now. I'll get over it I guess." Quinn said. "Look Rach, I told you whether or not Flubber decides to magically grow up and help you, it really didn't matter. I'm gonna help you no matter what. So…so what if Finn grew up and offered to help you...and he's gonna claim the kid is his…" Quinn took a deep breath, to get her anger under control, before continuing. "…it's okay. I know the truth, so nothing to really get hurt over, right." Quinn told her. "And Finn isn't any of my concern. This baby…and you are. So yeah, I'll get over it. I wont be happy about it, but I'll get over it. But you have to tell him Rachel."

"I know."

"The longer you take, the worst it will be."

"I said I know" Rachel said a little harshly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was just saying…"

"I know what you were saying and thank you. But could we please change the subject." Rachel says.

Quinn doesn't respond, she just nods her head slightly and starts moving the pool cleaning equipment towards the school doors. Rachel just sits quiet and watch.

"So have you talk to your parents yet?" Rachel asks all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I asked if you've talked to your parents yet." Rachel repeated.

"Uh nope. I haven't." Quinn said not stopping her work.

"Why not?"

"Nothing to tell."

"Quinn, you're 16 and you're having a child, how is there nothing to tell?" Rachel said.

"There's just nothing to tell, so let's just leave it that." Quinn said

"Fine."

"What about you?" Quinn asked.

"Huh?"

"Well with everything out and the news spreading like wild fire, I was wondering if you talked to your folks yet. You know let them know all the dirty deeds. Well not all of them just…oh you know what I mean." Quinn said.

"Oh…uh no I haven't." Rachel said

"Well you probably should."

"I'll tell mine if you tell yours." Rachel tease a little.

Quinn thought about it. "Fine. Deal." Quinn help out her hand.

"Deal" Rachel shook Quinn's hand.

Quinn look down at her watch. "You should probably leave. Chief Dork 'R Dee should be out any minute."

"Who?" Rachel looked confused.

"Finn."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Must you call him names."

Quinn look as if she was thinking about it. "Umm…Yep." Quinn said Rachel glares at her. "Oh come on, they're like terms of endearment."

"There's nothing endearing about them, Quinn, and you know it."

"Yeah, you're right." Quinn smirks.

Instead of replying to Quinn, Rachel shakes her head and begins to walk away and heads over to Finn's car.

"See ya later, Rachie." Quinn teases. Rachel turns and glared at Quinn, but continued to walk.

Quinn laughed and shook her head and went back to her work.

**End of Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Meet the Berry Dads. :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Rachel was pacing up and down her living room. It had been two hours since Finn dropped her off home and her fathers should be home any minute now. She has been practicing what she was going to say to her them.

"Rachel, sweetie we're home." her father called. _'Oh Boy'_

"I'm in here." Rachel called from the living room.

Rachel's fathers greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi dad, hi daddy. How was work to day?"

"Oh same as usual. Patients coming in and out of the hospital, nothing to exciting. How about you?" Her daddy, Leroy asked.

"It was…it was fine. Yeah, fine." Rachel said nervously.

Her fathers took a look at her.

"Rachel, what's going on sweetie? You haven't been your usual glowing self." her dad, Hiram, asked.

Rachel took a deep breath before looking at her fathers. _'It's now or never.'_

"Dad, daddy, please take a seat." Rachel gestured to the couch.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Hiram asked as he and Leroy took a seat.

"Dads, what I am about to tell you is very hard for me."

"Rachel it's okay. You know you can tell us anything." Leroy said.

Rachel took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel whispers.

When her fathers didn't say anything, she took that as a sign of their disappointment and began to cry. Her fathers saw her crying and ran to her side to comfort her.

"Oh sweetie, it's be okay." Hiram comforts his daughter.

"I'm so sorry I disappointed you. Please, please don't hate me." Rachel cried.

"Oh honey, we could never hate you. You're our little girl." Hiram said.

"And we're not disappointed…Well maybe a little…" Leroy said receiving a slap in the arm from Hiram. "B-but it's be okay."

"Yes, just tell us what happened." Hiram said holding his daughter.

Rachel tried to compose herself a little before telling her fathers. After telling her fathers the story, she waited quietly for them to say something, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Hiram pulled his daughter back into a embrace. "It'll be alright."

"I'm so sorry, dad." Rachel cried.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay."

"I was so irresponsible and I betrayed your trust and I got drunk and had unprotected sex and now I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do. And now everyone knows. Oh god daddy what am I going to do? I don't know how to raise a child. I'm still a child myself. What am I going to do?" Rachel was crying even harder now.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll figure it out and your father and I will be right there to help you." Hiram said.

"You mean it? You're not gonna throw me out or disown me for being so stupid?" Rachel asks.

"Oh heavens no. What kind of loving parents would we be if we threw our only daughter and grandchild out. And you're not stupid, sweetheart. You made a mistake, okay. We all do. We're only human, we're not perfect."

"Thank you, daddy. Thank you so much." Rachel hugs Hiram.

"You're welcome sweetie. I love you." Hiram hugs her back.

"I love you too." Rachel says before pulling out of the hug. She turns to Leroy, who has yet to say anything. "Daddy." she was starting to get a little scared when he didn't answer her.

"Leroy" Hiram called out.

"Huh?"

"Say something, you're scaring your daughter." Hiram told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. Of course I'm not disappointed. I'm sorry if my being quiet made you think that. I was just thinking about something." Leroy said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I know you were drunk, but do you remember who you had sex with? Was it consensual? Are you sure were drunk and not just drugged? Oh god it wasn't Finn was it?" Leroy said horrified at the last thought.

"What? No! No. Well yes I do remember who it was. I was definitely drunk. It was consensual. In fact, I was the one who came on to them, and no it was not Finn." Rachel answered all of Leroy's questions.

Leroy let out a sigh of relief when he learned that it wasn't Finn who got his daughter pregnant.

"Well then if it wasn't Finn, then who was it? Who was the pigheaded boy that got my little girl pregnant?" Hiram asked.

"Well that's just the thing." Rachel said.

"What?" Leroy asks

"It wasn't a boy."

"What?"

Rachel took yet another deep breath before continuing.

"Finn saw me talking to a friend of mine. Quinn Fabray. You've heard of her, right?" Rachel asked. Her fathers nods.

"Yeah I've heard of her. She is one hell of a basketball player." Leroy gushes. "I saw her play at last weeks game. And whoa when I say that girl has some skills…I mean that girl has some-"

"Leroy." Hiram cuts him off.

"Huh?" Leroy turns to Hiram.

"Your daughter is talking. Can you save your sports talk for later, please?" Hiram asked him.

"Right, sorry sweetie. Please continue." Leroy sits back in his seat.

Rachel tried not to laugh at her fathers antics, so she went back to explaining.

"Well Finn overheard Quinn shout that she would save me a dance at the party. Finn apparently didn't like that to much, we got into an argument. He said that Quinn was only talking to me so she could into my pants." Leroy snickered when he thought how ironic that was, but then received another slap in the arm by Hiram.

Rachel ignored them and continued with her story.

"I told him that Quinn and I have been talking since freshmen year, but he said that she's only trying now because I'm with him, and I'm not good enough for anyone unless I'm with him." Rachel said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Leroy growls and stands up.

"Leroy sit down." Hiram grabs him by the arm and pulls him down with ease.

"I was so mad at him and I just wanted to forget about it. So I want to the party and I got drunk. A little to drunk and I began to conversate with some equally drunk and hormonal college guys. Quinn must have saw, because the next minute she comes over to rescue me. Then I asked her to dance, so we did. Well if you could call what we were doing dancing…"

"Uh sweetie can you spare us the details?" Leroy asked.

"Right, sorry. Well anyway I was feeling a little dizzy, so Quinn offered to take me upstairs to rest. After she took me upstairs, she was about to leave, but I stopped her and asked her to stay with me and one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping with each other." Rachel explained.

"Um sweetie, well I can understand all of that, and if you weren't in the predicament you are in now, you would so be grounded for underage drinking, but I don't understand something. You said you had sex with a girl, that doesn't explain…" Leroy cut him off.

"Quinn Fabray." Leroy said.

"Yea Lee, so…" Hiram said.

"That's the girl with the…you know…" Leroy put in his hand in front of his crouch area and poked out one finger and said "…_doung_."

Hiram rolled his eyes at his husbands antics. "Real mature Lee."

"What?"

"I think what you mean is penis."

"Yeah, that's what I said…" Leroy said. Hiram put his hand over his husband's mouth.

"Lee, sweetie." Hiram said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Hmph"

"Stay quiet." Hiram said. Leroy nods his head up and down and Hiram removes his hand from Leroy's mouth. Leroy had a cute child like pout on his face, so Hiram gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "Better?" Hiram teases. Leroy nods his head really fast with a goofy smile, that could rival Santana's, on his face. Hiram shook his head, but smiled at his husband.

Rachel just sat and watched her fathers with a smile. They were so in love, it was beautiful. Rachel wished that one day she would have a love like theirs.

"Okay, so this Quinn Fabray girl is the one who got you pregnant?" Hiram asked getting back on task.

"Yes."

"Does she know?" Hiram asks.

"Yes, I've talked to her. It didn't exactly go off smoothly, but…"

"What do you mean?" Leroy said starting to get defensive over his daughter.

"Well she apparently already had a hunch. I don't know how, but she came to me and asked. When I told her yes, she freaked out. She went on about how she was too young for this and what her friends would think and I got so mad. I felt like she was being so selfish, so I yelled at her. She tried to apologize, but I wouldn't listen. The next day she came up and apologizes again and offers to help with whatever she could. From medical bills to even something as small as waking up at 4 in the morning and getting me a veggie burger, cause she remembered that I was vegan, when the cravings came in…"

"Wait so she remembered that you were vegan?" Leroy asked.

"Yes, and come to think of it, I don't even remember sharing that with her." Rachel said

"Hmm interesting. And how many times have you had to remind that Finn boy? Who is your boyfriend need we remind you." Leroy asked.

"Too many times to count." Hiram shook his head.

"Anyway…" Rachel said loud enough to gain her parents attention back.

"Sorry sweetie, continue."

"Well she offered, but I declined. I told her that I could do it on my own. I guess I wanted to take on all of the responsibility as a way to punish myself. And I'm guessing that she didn't like that to much or maybe as Noah would say, she just grew a pair…but figuratively of course…" Leroy snickered again and once again received a snap in the arm from Hiram. "Because she came to me the next day and said that she would help me no matter if I wanted her to or not, and that the baby and I were her only concern and that was all that mattered." Rachel retold the story.

"I have to say, I'm liking this Quinn girl more and more." Leroy smiles.

"Uh honey, I don't mean to bring down the vibe, but have you told Finn? I mean he is your boyfriend." Hiram asked

"Yes I did, not really by choice, but I did." Rachel said

"What do you mean not by choice?" Leroy asked.

"Jacob Ben Israel some how found out and put it on his blog." Rachel told him.

"That is a very odd boy." Leroy said. "Anyway, how did he take it? I mean I'm guessing he took it well, because I've been seeing him here a lot more than usual." Leroy grumbled the last part.

"Yes, he actually took it fairly well. He even offered to help me." Rachel said

"Well I guess it's really noble of Finn to help." Leroy said, but on the inside, he had a feeling Finn might have different motives to helping Rachel. He could smell bullshit a mile away, and Finn hasn't been smelling very good lately. "Especially knowing that his girlfriend was impregnated by his arch-nemesis."

"Seriously Lee, what don't you know about this girl?" Hiram asks.

"What?" Leroy shrugs.

"He doesn't know it's Quinn's." Rachel said quietly, interrupting her fathers bickering.

"Rachel…you didn't lead the boy to believing that the child is his, did you?" Hiram asked.

"Of course not. I would never do that to him. I told him that I had sex with someone else. I just didn't tell him it was Quinn." Rachel said. "I didn't know how to tell him. He already gotten news that his girlfriend slept with someone else and is pregnant with their child. That would just hurt him more to find out that it was his arch-nemesis."

"Sweetie, it's going to hurt him more if you don't tell him. And it would be even worse if he finds out from someone else and not you." Hiram said.

"I know."

"Well what did Finn say?" Leroy asked.

"Well after he offered his help, he said that we should probably not tell anyone that he's not the real baby's father."

"So you're just going to let people think it's Finn's baby?" Hiram asks.

"Yes."

"Well how does Quinn feel about this? Is she okay with that?" Leroy asks.

"No she's not actually, but she understands that I have to do."

"Honey, you have to tell him. Because you're not only hurting him, but you're also hurting Quinn and yourself." Hiram said.

"I know and I will tell him. Eventually."

"Okay, as long as you know you need to tell him the truth." Hiram said.

"I know and I will." Rachel said.

"Okay."

"Uh sweetie,…" Leroy spoke. "I know this is a pretty obvious question but how did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Oh, well Quinn found me in the girl's restroom sick one day and she told me that I should see a doctor. I told her I was sure that I was fine, and that it was just a little bug that should be gone in a few days, but told her I would go anyway. So I went to see Uncle Petey and after running some tests we found out." Rachel told them.

"Wait Pete knew?" Hiram asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"I asked him not to. Dad, I didn't know what to do and I was so scared. I asked him not to tell you guys. Please don't be mad at him. He was only doing what I asked." Rachel said.

"Oh sweetie, we're not mad. We understand, just know that now if you have any questions or need anything just come to us. Okay." Hiram said before hugging Rachel.

"Okay. Thank you, dad." Rachel said

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"So that's why he was acting so weird around me." Leroy said all of a sudden.

"Lee, what are you talking about?" Hiram asked pulling out of the hug.

"Pete's been acting all weird and distant lately. I just thought he had finally discovered the undeniable crush he's had on me since medical school." Leroy said

"Sweetie, Pete is straight with a beautiful wife and two children. Give it up all ready. He don't want you." Hiram said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Then they take one look at this hot sexy chocolate of a man and boom, instant love crush." Leroy smirks.

"Lee, that has never happened."

"It happened with you." Leroy wiggles his eyebrows and the smirk never leaves his face.

"Oh god don't remind me." Hiram jokes.

"Oh come on you know you love me. Come on give me a kiss." Leroy pulls Hiram close to him and puckers his lips. "Come on you can do it. Just one little peck."

"Lee cut it out. Come on stop it." Hiram laughs.

"Um okay so I'm just going to go up to my room. This is getting a little awkward." Rachel said getting up to go to her room. Before she made it out of the living room, Hiram called her.

"Sweetie, are we expecting to see Quinn around?"

"Huh?" Rachel turned to her father.

"Are we expecting to see Quinn around here?" Hiram repeated.

"W-why would you?" Rachel asked

"Well I just thought that with the baby and her wanting to be involved, you two would be raising the child together, and we would see her more often." Hiram said.

"Raising a child…with Quinn…together." Rachel said to herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about how that sound.

Hiram must have misread the confusion on Rachel's face.

"Oh sweetie, you two haven't decided whether you're keeping it yet? Oh I'm sorry, sweetie. Well I want you to know that what ever decision you and Quinn make regarding the baby, we'll be there for you. Okay."

"Okay" Rachel answered, but her mind was still somewhere else.

"Okay, now why don't you head up to your room and rest until dinner is ready. Will we be expecting Brittany tonight?" Hiram asks.

"Uh n-no she wont be here tonight." Rachel said

"Okay well go rest and dinner will be ready in an hour." Hiram headed to the kitchen with Leroy behind him.

Rachel went up stairs to her room only thinking one thing.

'_Raising a child…with Quinn…together. Huh?'_

**End of Chapter 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A few days later, Rachel was at her locker getting her things ready for glee. They had an early session to prepare for sectionals, and with sectionals two days away, they needed all the practice they could get. As Rachel was getting her things, Brittany came up to her.

"Hey Rach." Brittany said cheerfully.

"Oh hi Britt. What's up?" Rachel said.

"Nothing much." Brittany said. Brittany took a real good look at Rachel and something seemed a little off. More than usual. "Hey, Rach you okay?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well, I mean you've kind of been out of it lately. What's wrong?" Brittany asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind." Rachel told her.

"A lot like what?"

"I talked to my dads last week and told them everything…" Rachel started.

"Wow really? Rach that's amazing. What did they say? How did they take it?" Brittany said

"They took it well. They told me that they'd be there for me, and that if I ever needed any help, I can ask them."

"That's great Rach. I'm so happy for you." Brittany said. "That's all good news, so why have you been all…weird and down lately**. **I mean I would imagine you would be super happy to hear that. Then I also thought you might be uber-ecstatic about sectionals, but you just seem like a sad little panda."

"Yeah, I know. It's just…" Rachel trailed off.

Brittany waited for Rachel to finish. "Just what?"

"It's just…I told them about Quinn too. You know about how…"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Well the good thing is that they absolutely adore Quinn already, and they haven't even met her yet. And I think my daddy might have a little crush on her." Rachel chuckles.

"Okay that all sounds really good that your dads are cool with Quinn, Rach, but I'm still not getting what the problem is." Brittany said a little confused.

"After I told my dads, dad asked if they would be excepting to see Quinn around."

"Oh kay."

"At first I didn't know what that meant, then dad said 'well since you two are raising a child together I thought we met be seeing her…'" Rachel said in her best dad's voice.

"I'm still confused." Brittany said

"Me…raising a child…with Quinn."

"Okay."

"I just…I don't know if I can see myself raising a child with Quinn." Rachel said

"Well why not?"

As Brittany and Rachel had their conversation, they did not notice that they had an ease dropper.

"Because it's Quinn." Rachel said.

"Sooo?"

"So? She's a player. She lives a carefree life. She's slightly immature, unstable, and…and I don't know. But…but I-I need stability and maturity to raise a child. And Quinn…she's…she's popular. She has girls falling for her left and right. Do you really think Quinn would give all of that up just to raise a child?"

'_What?'_ the ease dropper thought.

"Yeah, maybe." Brittany shrugs.

"Well maybe's not good enough. I need to know for sure if she's going to be in this or not. And I just…I just don't know if I can raise a child with her. Honestly, I don't know if I can raise a child at all." Rachel whispers.

"So what? Are you like gonna do the whole adoption thing?" Brittany asks.

"I…I don't know Brit. I just…I don't know."

"You know maybe you should just talk to Quinn about it. You know if you're having doubts or whatever. Maybe she could help. You should really just give her a chance. I'm sure you wont be disappointed."

Rachel looked at Brittany a little unsure.

"We should…ah…we should really get to glee. We don't want to be late." Rachel said changing the subject then walking away. Brittany shook her head at her best friend before following after her.

After they leave, the ease dropper came from their hiding spot.

"So it was Quinn who got that loser pregnant. Oh this is to good." the ease dropper says. Then a sinister plan came to mind. "Hm I wonder who else knows."

* * *

><p>Finn was at his locker when Stephanie walked up to him.<p>

"Hey Finn." Stephanie said

"Uh hey…" he trailed off thinking about what her name was.

"Stephanie." she told him.

"Right Stephanie. Uh can I help you with something?" Finn asks.

"How are you?" Stephanie asked in fake concern.

"Uh fine." Finn answered confused.

"Well the news about Rachel's pregnancy getting out must have been hard for you."

"Uh I guess…"

"And then to find out that it's not even yours…"

"Yeah well…wait how did know it wasn't mine?" Finn asks.

Stephanie ignored him and continued with her plan.

"And it must have been even harder learning that it was actually your arch-nemesis who got her pregnant."

"What are you talking about?" Finn said getting angry. That's just what Stephanie wanted.

"That Quinn was the one who got Rachel pregnant. Yeah, it happened at Puck's party." A pause. "Wait…she didn't…you didn't know?" Stephanie said in false shock. "I-I mean I thought Rachel might have told you."

Finn was red with anger now.

"Oh shit, she didn't." Stephanie said. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. I-I thought she would have told you. Oh god I'm so sorry." Stephanie looked falsely horrified.

Finn said noththing, he just stormed off past her to the choir room.

"Oh my god, Finn wait…wait…Finn!" Stephanie yells as Finn charges to the choir room.

Puck must have witness what happened because he walked up to a horrified and shaken Stephanie.

"What happened?" Puck asked urgently.

"I-I don't know. We were just talking, then he got mad and stormed off. I-I don't know what happened." Stephanie cried.

"Where did he go?"

"T-to the choir room, I think." Stephanie cries. "I'm so sorry."

Instead of responding, Puck ran off in the direction Finn went.

Stephanie watched them with a regretful and terrified look on her face. Once both boys was out of sight, Stephanie's regretful expression turned into an evil smirk.

"That'll teach that loser Berry to never steal what's mine. And Quinn Fabray…is mine." Stephanie said to herself, with a smirk that said she was very satisfied with her work.

**End of Chapter 26**

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh Finn knows about Quinn and Rachel. Something's about to happen, but what? I'm scared :0<strong>

**Stay tuned :)****  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Yea, bring on the action. Woo! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

In the choir room, most of everybody were already gathered in there. They were all talking amongst themselves as they waited for the others and Mr. Shue to arrive.

In the mist of the group, Rachel quietly walked up to Quinn and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Quinn." Rachel said

"Hey Rach, what's up?" Quinn turns to Rachel smiling before giving Rachel a hug.

"Whoa…" Rachel nervously chuckles.

"Sorry" Quinn said letting her go.

"What was that for?"

"Um honestly I have no clue. It's just great to see you, I guess." Quinn said. The air around them started to feel a little awkward. "So…you needed something?"

"Right,…so I held up my end of the deal." Rachel said getting straight to the point.

"Huh?"

"I talked to my dads."

"Oh" Quinn said. Then the realization hit. "Oh!" She said a little more surprised. Then her expressions quickly changed from surprised to horrified. "Oh."

Rachel chuckled a little at Quinn's expression when she told her about her fathers. Quinn totally thinks her dads are going to kill her or harm her in anyway for getting their baby girl pregnant. Oh if only she knew the truth about how much they adore her and about her daddy's little crush on her. Rachel knows she should tell Quinn that there's nothing to worry about, but this was just to funny. So she'll let Quinn sweat for a while, then she'll tell her.

"W-what d-did you t-tell them?" Quinn asked scared.

"Everything." Rachel answered simply.

"Everything? Even…" Quinn gulps. "…about me?"

"Yep" Rachel nods her head.

"Oh s-so w-what d-did they s-say?" Quinn asked frightened.

"Um they said they'd like you meet you sometime. And my daddy had this sort of crazy look in his eye when he said that, but I don't think it meant anything. At least I don't think it did." Rachel teases.

Quinn look like she was about to faint.

"Oh…okay."

When Rachel saw all of the color leave Quinn's face, she thought that she should put Quinn out of her misery and tell her the truth.

"Quinn I'm just kidding." Rachel laughs.

"Oh"

"Really. My dads were okay with it and they were very supportive. But they do really want to meet you though."

"Oh…okay. That's cool. So…wait they don't want to kill me?" Quinn asks still a little scared.

"No, they don't want to kill you. Just to talk. That's it." Rachel reassured her.

Quinn sighed a breath of relief.

"Cool, okay. That's ah cool. So why do they want to meet?"

"Quinn, you got their daughter pregnant. Why do you think they would want to meet you?"

"Oh, yeah that does make since." Quinn said

"Yea…um look I want to talk to you about something, but I'm not so comfortable about talking about it in here." Rachel said

"Okay, so do you like want to go somewhere else and talk about it?" Quinn asked

"Um no…n-not now. I don't want to talk about right now. Maybe later."

"Okay" Quinn said a little confused.

"Anyway…" Rachel cleared her throat. "What did your parents say?"

"Huh?"

"What did your parents say?" Rachel repeated.

"Say about what?"

Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"When you told them about…you know…" Rachel pointed to her stomach.

"Oh about that…um see…they…uh…they said…" Quinn started to say, but was interrupted.

"Hey Rach, come over here, I wanna show you something." Brittany called from across the room where she stood with Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie.

"I'll be there in a sec." Rachel shouts over. She turns back to Quinn. "We will continue this later." she said

"Yes, ma'am" Quinn said with a mock salute and smirk.

Rachel shook her head with a small smile then walks over to Brittany and the others.

After Rachel left her, Quinn starts thinking. _'Holy crap. What am I suppose to tell her about my parents?'_

As Quinn was to in to her thoughts, she didn't notice Finn rushing towards her until it was to late, and he tackled her on to the floor.

"Quinn!" she hears Rachel scream

"You. Stupid. Bitch." Finn seethes as he punches Quinn in the face twice and the gut once before he is pulled off by Puck, Mr. Shue, and Mike. While the others help Quinn up.

"Q…Quinn are you okay?" Santana asks as they help her.

"Yea" Quinn nods her head. Santana let's go of Quinn for not even a few seconds before Quinn leaps over everyone in her way and tackles Finn to the ground and delivering a few punches of her own. Man for a girl, she punches like a fucking dude.

"Quinn, Quinn, stop it." Puck said as he and the rest of the guys including Santana try to get her off of Finn, who was trying to block his face from the punches.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Mr. Shue shouts.

"This prick came out of nowhere and tackled me!" Quinn shouts

"This bitch screwed my girlfriend." Finn shot back.

Everyone gasps.

"Finn? Who told you?" Rachel asks

"It's true?" Finn growls

"Yes" Rachel whispers and nods her heads.

"Did she get you pregnant too?"

"Yes. Finn I'm so sorry." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"You lied to me!"

"I know Finn. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know what to tell you."

"The truth!"

"I did tell you the truth. I told you it wasn't yours. I told you I slept with someone else. I told you that!"

"You could've told me it was with…_her!_"

"Would it have made any difference?"

"Yes. She always takes everything from me. Everything I deserve, she takes. She's not satisfied till I have nothing!"

"Oh my god, Finn, nobody's taking anything from you. Not everything is about you." Quinn said.

Finn moves to try and tackle Quinn again, but the guys stop him from moving to her.

"You know what screw this. You can have my sloppy seconds…" Rachel feels like she just had the wind knocked out of her. "…cause you and me. We're done. Have fun with this little slut raising your bastard chi…" Finn didn't finish his sentence before Quinn tackled him again and began pounding his face in with her fists.

It took Puck, Mr. Shue, Matt, Mike, Santana and even Kurt to get Quinn off of Finn, and even as they got her off of him, she was still trying to kick him. Nobody talks that way her unborn child or Rachel. Nobody.

"Alright that's enough!" Mr. Shue shouts.

Finn stands up, and boy did Quinn do a number on him. His face was…bad. Well worst than how it usually looks. His lip was busted and swollen, so was his left eye. His nose was bleeding and it looked like it was broken. Finn pushed everyone out of his way and ran out the door, but not before kicking a chair that was in his way.

"Puck, Santana, wait a few minutes for Finn to leave the halls then take Quinn to the nurse's office to get checked out. Everybody else practice is canceled for today, but be here same time tomorrow with less drama, please. Now go to class." Mr. Shue instructed.

As Puck and Santana were about to walk Quinn out of the room, Quinn turned and looked back at Rachel. Rachel seemed to be looking into space with an unreadable expression on her face, and it didn't even seem like Brittany could snap her out of it as she comforts her. Quinn sighs and let's Puck and Santana lead her to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>When Quinn arrived to the nurse's office, the nurse took a look at Quinn's injuries. Quinn had a busted lip, a bruised cheek and hand, a cut above her eye, and bump on the back of her head from when she knocked her head on the floor really hard after Finn tackled her, but compared to Finn, she was fine.<p>

After checking Quinn and bandaging her up, the nurse let's her stay in there and rest through 1st period incase she has a concussion, but she sends Puck and Santana away. They were reluctant to leave. Quinn told them she was fine, and that they shouldn't miss their first class because of her.

"I'm fine, really guys. Just go." Quinn told them.

"Are you sure, Q?" Santana asks

"Yes, I'm sure. GO."

"Okay, but only if you're sure." Puck said.

"I'm sure."

"Alright, we'll go, but we'll be back later." Puck said

"Dude, I'll be out by 2nd period. I'll just meet you at class." Quinn chuckles.

"You just want us to leave so you can flirt with that hot new nurse's assistant." Santana smirks.

"Hey, what can I say, she's hot." Quinn says before looking at the young nurse's assistant and sends her a sexy smirk and wink, making the nurses assistant blush and turn back to the papers she was signing.

"Man Q, you just got out of a choir room brawl with a giant. A very uncoordinated giant who pretty much lost bad, but a giant nonetheless, and now you're here flirting the nurse's assistant. Man, when I grow up, I wanna be just like you Q." Puck half jokes, half serious.

Quinn laughs. "Bye guys, go to class. I'll see you later."

"A'ight a'ight, no need to rush, we're going. See ya, Q." Santana said and she and Puck walked out of the office.

After they walked out, Rachel walked in, and she didn't not look happy. Quinn looked up when she heard foot steps and saw Rachel.

"Hey" Quinn sat up a little. Rachel looks at Quinn's injuries. "I promise it's not that bad. Really. You should see the other guy." Quinn jokes, but Rachel isn't laughing if anything, she got even angrier. "Rach, chill I was just joking."

"How could you?" Rachel gritted her teeth.

Quinn looked a little confused by the question.

"Um well first…I ball my fist up like this, then I swing at a perfect angle so it can connect to his face…" Quinn jokes again.

"I told you I would tell him myself…" Rachel began to pace.

"Yeah, I know…"

Rachel ignored her and continued to talk and pace.

"He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to hear it from you." Rachel said.

"Whoa, wait you think I told him?" Quinn asked.

"I told you I would talk to him, but no you had to be on your little arrogant high horse and tell him yourself. He didn't deserve to be told like that in front of his friends." Rachel said

"Um okay…" Quinn gets off the bed and stands in front of Rachel, but not to close. "I'm going to stop you right there, because I know you're mad and I know you're hurt, so you should stop before you say some things you may later regret." Quinn said calmly

"You know what, Finn was right. You do take everything that's his. That belongs to him. His captain spot, his friends, his popularity, his girlfriend. Face it you just can't help seeing him happy!" Rachel shouts.

"Okay first off I didn't take any thing from him. I earned that captain spot fair and square. And if you haven't notice he's still a popular cocky asshole douche bag, and he still has he's equally cocky douche bag friends. And as for you…you came on to me." Quinn defends.

"Oh so it's my fault now?" Rachel shouts

"No! Oh my god I didn't say that…"

"You really just can't stand to see him happy can you?"

"Oh my god, why are you defending that jerk? He was going to break up with you anyway!" Quinn yelled

Rachel was stunned.

"W-what?"

Quinn takes a deep breath before telling her what she heard a few days ago.

"A few days ago, I over heard Finn talking to his douche bag friends…" Quinn started.

"Oh so now you're ease dropping on him?" Rachel accuses.

"Oh god, no…just shut up and let me finish." Quinn says. Rachel crosses her arms over her chest and stays quiet. "Anyway, I _overheard_ Finn talking to his pigheaded friends. He told them how he was going to play the noble and caring boyfriend and help out, then after you give birth, he was gonna dump you." Quinn told her.

"No…no. You're lying." Rachel shook her head.

"Why would I lie?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Well first off, it's Finn we're talking about here. And second, he thought that if he broke up with you after the news got out about your pregnancy got out, then rumors would start about how you, a "loser", was cheating on a "quarterback", because he wasn't good enough for you or whatever, and his reputation would be ruined."

"No…no he wouldn't do anything like that." Rachel said.

"Uh yes he would and you know it. Look I'm sorry he had to find out…how ever he found out, but I didn't tell him. Finn may have some sort of beef with me for whatever reason I don't know, and no matter how annoying and how much of an ass he is, I would never do anything like that to him. Or you." Quinn said.

The bell rings for 2nd period.

"Look I have to get to class. And so do you. So let's just leave whatever here and never talk about it again. Okay." Quinn said and grabs her things from the floor and walks past Rachel. Before Quinn leaves the room, she turns back to Rachel. Rachel has her back turned to Quinn. "Just so you know, I'll forget what you said, and I really am sorry for what happened. And I'll find whoever told him and I'll handle them. Nonviolently of course, but I will. I'm still sorry." And with that Quinn walks out leaving Rachel there with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**End of Chapter 27**

* * *

><p><strong>Too much fighting, make it stop :O Just kidding :P<strong>

**So how was it? Did you like it? :)****  
><strong>

**And what's up with Quinn's parents?**

**P.S: Go a little easy on Rachel, she's feeling very vulnerable right now.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning Artie may seem a little OC in a few chapters. Okay he's gonna be a bit of a dick. I'm sorry to a few Artie fans, but it had to be done for the story. He wont be a dick for long though. Please enjoy. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Minutes after the "choir room brawl", as Puck calls it, news spread like wild fire about who the true "baby daddy" of Rachel Berry's unborn child was. The school was in chaos. Nobody knew who's side to pick. **Team Finn **or **Team Quinn**. Should they shun Rachel…more than they already do…for cheating on Finn and getting pregnant in the process or should they help her and understand that she was sorry for what she did.

"If you ask me, I think she got what she deserved." Artie said as he and some of the other gleeks were at the lunch table discussing the recent news.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't ask you now isn't it?" Mike asked sarcastically

"What? She hurt my boy, Finn's, heart. That's not cool. He's begin nothing but nice and generous to that girl, and this is how she repays him." Artie said in disgust

"Yeah, I mean he was almost as good to her as you are to Brittany." Matt said sarcastically.

"Exactly" Artie said proudly.

"Dude, you are such an ass." Matt shook his head.

"Whatever, you just hating."

"I'm so confused." Tina jumps in.

"Why?" Mercedes said

"Because I feel so sorry for Rachel. She's pregnant at 16..."

"Actually she wont be 16 for another few weeks…" Kurt jumps in.

"…and it's not even her boyfriend's. Then her boyfriend finds out and dumps her in front of the whole class."

"Um Tina, sweetie, While I absolutely love that you're recapping everything that's happened, what's your point?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel cheated on Finn, that was bad, but if you listen to the way she sound when she told him what she did, she sounded so sad and heartbroken. And she looked terrified, too." Tina said

"Yeah, cause she saw she was caught, she just put her acting talents in play to cover up that she's selfish." Artie said

"Dude, shut the hell up." Matt snaps.

"What I'm just saying."

"Well don't." Mercedes said

"I just mean that, I'm disappointed in her for cheating on Finn, even if he wasn't the best person for her, it's still not good to cheat. But she didn't mean to, and now she's hurting because of it. I'm just…I'm stuck. Both Finn and Rachel _and_ Quinn are my friends, but I don't know who's side to take."

"Who's side? What do you mean who's side to pick?" Mercedes asked

"I mean who to sympathize with more. They're all hurting here, but they're all also in the wrong for what they did…"

"Whoa, my boy Finn wasn't in the wrong of anything." Artie defended

"Artie please, everybody knows Finn was hooking with some cheerios behind Rachel's back." Mike said

"Whatever, yall can't prove anything."

"…anyway, I just didn't know who's side to pick. It's so confusing." Tina said sadly

Everyone thought about what Tina said and all nodded. It was hard to choose a side to be on when all participants were friends. It was just so hard.

"Well, I know whose side I'm taking, and it aint no spotlight stealing diva." Artie says.

"You do know that's your girlfriend's best friend you're talking about right?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, so she'll get over it."

"You're such an ass." Mercedes shakes her head.

"What? I'm just telling it how it is."

"Man, just shut up." Matt says before taking Artie's pudding cup.

"Hey!" Artie shouts.

Yep, choosing a side was hard, and no one knew what to do.

But no one seemed to be more confused than Kurt Hummel. See what not many people in the school know is that Finn and Kurt are step-brothers. Their parents got together while the boys were in elementary school and got married when they were in the 8th grade. Finn was his brother, and he loved him as so.

But Rachel. Rachel was his best friend. Yeah, that's a little hard to tell sometimes with all the arguing over solos they do, but in the end of all that, it's just all in good nature. Kurt knows that Rachel quiet possibly has the best voice in…well all of Ohio, and Rachel feels the same about Kurt. Well not necessarily all of it but close. Either way they both know they have their talents.

Rachel, along with Brittany, was also the first person who Kurt came out to. It had been on his mind for a while, and he was so nervous and scared about it, it just came out in a conversation. With the help from Rachel and her dads, Kurt learned how to deal with his sexually and how to tell his father, who was as supportive as any gay teen would ever want in their parent. And for that Kurt was eternally grateful to Rachel.

Kurt knew Finn was cheating on Rachel. He knows how his brother is can be, especially with girls. More specifically Rachel. Finn was not the best in the boyfriend department. Actually he was the absolute worst, and he just couldn't tell when he had a good thing cause he would constantly take advantage of its good and fuck it up. But Finn wasn't always like that. Finn wasn't always the jerk he is today. He used to be a really genuine guy. He was a great friend, still not so great boyfriend, but he worked on it. There used to be a time where it was bearable to be around Finn and not want to punch him in the face all the time, but lately it seems like that guy. That great guy never existed. It's like his popularity turned him into this self-absorbed assholic **(A/N: I made that word up. :)****) **ego-maniac.

Kurt knows all of this, but he was just scared to tell Rachel. She always seemed to have a glow when ever she talked about Finn, or something he might have done for her. And Rachel was the sweetest, and most kindness girl anybody could ever meet. He just didn't know how to tell her that her boyfriend was cheating on her. Then when he heard about Rachel being pregnant, he thought for sure it was Finn's. He had been trying to some how talk to Rachel about it, but she always seemed to be busy doing something. So for a while he feared the worst. That of course was until today, when he and well everyone else, found out that it was in fact Quinn who is the "father" of Rachel's unborn child. He breathed a sigh of relief when he learned this, but he was still very concerned about the well being of his brother and best friend. He still couldn't believe Rachel had actually cheated on Finn. He never thought that Rachel would do something like that. He just didn't know what to think any more. He had to talk to Rachel and get the whole story.

Kurt got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt had to think about what he was going to tell his friends. He didn't want to tell them where he was really going.

"It's way to loud in here, and I really need to think." Kurt told them.

"Well you want me to come with you?" Mercedes asks

"No, its okay. I just really want to be alone right now." Kurt said before turning and walking straight out of the lunchroom and headed for the auditorium.

Rachel hadn't been to any of her classes that she shared with him, which was practically all of them, and that was unusual for Rachel. So he figured she would want to get away from all of the hustle and bustle and all the commotion in the school hallways and head to the one place she seeks refuge. And since the choir room held to many bad moments for the small brunette right now, she would go to the next best place. The auditorium.

As Kurt walked into the auditorium, he heard the sound of piano. He looked up at the stage and saw Rachel standing there as she began to sing.

_Here I stand alone  
><em>_With this weight upon my heart  
><em>_And it will go away  
><em>_In my head I keep looking back  
><em>_Right back to the start  
><em>_Wondering what it was that made you change_

_Well I tried  
><em>_But I had to draw the line  
><em>_And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

_What if I had never let you go  
><em>_Would you be the man I used to know  
><em>_If I'd stayed  
><em>_If you'd tried  
><em>_If we could only turn back time  
><em>_But I guess we'll never know_

Rachel had tears running down her face.

_Many roads to take  
><em>_Some to joy Some to heartache  
><em>_Anyone can lose their way  
><em>_And if I said that we could turn it back  
><em>_Right back to the start  
><em>_Would you take the chance and make the change_

_Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
><em>_Do you pray that I'd never left yourself_

_What if I had never let you go  
><em>_Would you be the man I used to know  
><em>_If I'd stayed  
><em>_If you'd tried  
><em>_If we could only turn back time  
><em>_But I guess we'll never know_

_If only we could turn the hands of time  
><em>_If I could take you back would you still be mine  
><em>

'_Cos I tried  
><em>_But I had to draw the line  
><em>_And still this question keep on spinning in my mind_

_What if I had never let you go  
><em>_Would you be the man I used to know  
><em>_What if I had never walked away  
><em>'_Cos I still love you more than I can say  
><em>_If I'd stayed  
><em>_If you'd tried  
><em>_If we could only turn back time  
><em>_But well I guess we'll never know_

_We'll never know_

By the end of the song, Rachel was sobbing. How could everything have gone so wrong so quickly? Kurt took that as his cue to let himself be notice. He slowly walked towards the stage.

"Rachel" Kurt said softly

Rachel was startled by the voice. She was sure that she was there alone, but guess she was wrong.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well I notice that you weren't in any of your classes. I got kind of worried. I mean you never miss class. So something told me that something was up." Kurt replied "Wanna talk about it?"

"Why? You heard everything. I'm a cheating slut." Rachel said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Rachel, you know Finn didn't mean that. He was just upset." Kurt said

"Yes he did, Kurt."

"Okay, well…maybe he did a little, but it's not true. "

"But it is Kurt. And I don't blame him. I mean look at me. I cheated on my boyfriend, I got pregnant then lied to him and told him that I didn't know who it was when I knew exactly who is was. Now after god knows who told him and how, he knows and he goes ahead and starts a fist fight, and loses badly might I add, with Quinn. In school. Either of them may be kick out of school, or worse kick off the basketball team, and it's all my fault. I was wrong for what I did. I cheated and lied to my boyfriend, so this is my own punishment." Rachel said

Kurt just shook his hand "I just still can't believe it. I mean why would you cheat?"

"I wasn't intentional, Kurt. I was drunk and I was mad at Finn. And Quinn was just…she was just there. We didn't mean for it to happen. I never intended on cheating on Finn. You have to believe me, Kurt." Rachel says desperate.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Kurt pulls her into an embrace and she cries into his chest. He's not even worried about getting his new Kalvin Kline vintage shirt wet, he was just worried about comforting his friend. "I know you would never intentionally, but what I really don't understand is if you knew who got you pregnant, why would you make Finn believe it was his?"

Rachel sits up, tears still running down her face. "But I didn't. I told him that it wasn't his. I told that I slept with someone else. I just didn't know how to tell him who, Kurt. How do you tell your boyfriend that his arch-nemesis got you pregnant?"

"I don't know, but if I ever get knocked up by my boyfriend's arch-nemesis, then I'll make sure to tell you." Kurt jokes, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

Rachel let's out a tearful chuckle and snuggles a little more into Kurt.

"Oh Kurt, I was horrible to her." Rachel began to tear up a little.

"Who sweetie?" Kurt asked softly

"Quinn." Rachel said "I accused her of telling Finn, and I said so many awful things to her. I…I didn't mean to say any of those things. I was just so mad and hurt. I took it out on her. And that's not even the worst part." Rachel cried.

"What's the worst part?"

"She just took it. Well she didn't just take it, but she didn't come back with anything equally hurtful. She understood that I was hurt and angry. She even tried to stop me before I said something mean, and I should have stopped there, but I didn't and I said all those horrible things to her. And I'm so sorry."

"Oh honey, didn't be so hard on yourself. And I'm sure she forgives you and she knows you didn't mean it." Kurt tried to comfort her. "So were you singing that song for Finn or Quinn?" Kurt asked suddenly.

The question kind of startled Rachel a little. Who was Rachel singing to? Rachel thought about the question. She didn't know who she was singing the song for. Finn or Quinn? She didn't know. She was just singing, cause that's what she does when she needs to let out her emotions. Sing. She was singing it for herself.

"Finn wasn't even planning on staying around." Rachel said suddenly.

"What?"

"He told his friends he was only sticking around because if word got out that my child wasn't his, it would ruin his reputation, so he would pay the "perfect" boyfriend until I gave birth, then he would break up with me." Rachel explained.

"I don't underst-" Kurt was cut off

"He only stayed with me because if word got out that his loser girlfriend had sex with someone else and never with him, rumors would start and that would ruin his reputation." Rachel told him. "It was his idea to keep the fact that it wasn't his quiet. He didn't want to ruin his stupid reputation."

"Wow" was all Kurt could say. He didn't know what else to say. He knew his brother cared a little to much about his reputation, but this…this was a new low. Even for him.

"I knew…I knew that he would never stick around. I knew that my relationship with him was just to good to be true. I mean me, geek and loser of McKinley High dating quarterback Finn Hudson. It's laughable." Rachel said with a bitter chuckle. "I knew it would never last, but I just…sometimes I just wish that something good could happen for me. Even if it's something small." Rachel said sadly

"Oh sweetie, you'll get that good thing. And hey you never know, this little person here…" Kurt points to Rachel's stomach. "…could a blessing in disguise. Just you wait." Kurt said with a smile. Rachel returned it with a small smile of her own. "Now what's done is done. News is out. Everyone knows the truth. All of it, and there's nothing you can do about it. So what you are going to do is get up, wipe those beautiful brown eyes of yours, and go out there with your head held high." Kurt said positively

"Kurt, it's not that easy." Rachel said quietly

"Okay, well at least go apologize to Quinn." Kurt sighs

"Kurt, I don't know if I can do that. Not yet at least." Rachel shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because…I said a lot of terrible things to her. And she's been nothing but sweet and kind to me and the way I repay her back is by saying horrible things to her. I don't know if she'll forgive me. I don't even think I deserve her forgiveness." Rachel said sadly

"She'll forgive you, don't worry." Kurt said

"How do you know?"

"I just do now come on, you go to the little girls room, get yourself cleaned up, and I will see you in our next class." Kurt said before getting off of the stage.

"W-where are you going?" Rachel asked

"I have to make a little stop. See you in class." Kurt said before walking out of the auditorium, leaving a stunned and very confused Rachel behind.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting next to Santana in their English class when Kurt came up to her.<p>

"What's up Hummel?" Santana said "What are you doing here?"

"Satan. If you must know I have some business to attend to." Kurt greets. He turns his attention to Quinn. "That's quite a shiner you got there Fabray." Kurt said pointing to Quinn bruised cheek.

"Ah it's nothing. You should see the other guy." Quinn smirks

"I have and must I say, you did quite a number on my brother, Miss Fabray."

"Yeah, sorry about that, well not really, but hey he came at me and disrespected my kid." A pause. "And Rachel. I wasn't about to take that sitting down."

"I completely understand, but that's not what I want to talk to you about." Kurt said "I know what happened in the nurse's office."

Quinn nods her head as if telling Kurt he had her full attention.

"Wait, what happened in the nurse's office?" Santana asks

"I'll tell you later, S." Quinn told her before looking back at Kurt.

"Now even though she should tell you this herself, Rachel is very sorry for what she said…"

"Whoa, what did that midget say?" Santana asked sounding a little angry.

"It's okay S. I'll tell you later." Quinn said again

"Nah, Q, what did she say? If she said wrong out her mouth, I'mma go all Lima Heights on her ass." Santana snaps. "Preggers or not."

"Hey! That's my kid your talking about." Quinn said. "And it's not a big deal. She was just hurt and upset. It's nothing I promise. Now calm down."

Santana eased slowly back into her seat.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. She was hurt and upset, and she took it out on you. She didn't mean to and she's very sorry." Kurt finished

"I know. I already forgave her." Quinn said

"Well you need to tell her that. She beating herself about it."

"I will"

"You know what I still don't get?" Santana asks after she had calmed down.

"What?" Quinn asks

"Who the hell told Finnept anyway? You didn't, I know I sure as hell didn't. The only other people are Brittany and Puck and we know they wouldn't tell. And Berry practically shit her skirt when he said he knew, so we can rule her out. So who told?" Santana asks.

"That's a good point. Who did tell him?" Quinn said

"That ladies I can help you with." Kurt smirks

"What do you know Hummel?" Santana asked

"Seriously Santana, is it so hard to say my first name?" Kurt asked annoyed

"Yea, now tell us what you know." Santana said

"Magic words?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now or I'll beat it out of you." Santana threats

"S, stop it." Quinn said. "Please Kurt."

"Actually the magic words were Kurt is awesome and the best singer of all times, except for Barbra herself, but that can work too." Kurt teases. "Anyway, I might have over heard a little red head cheerio talking to my dear old brother. A red head you are quite familiar with, Quinn."

Quinn looked confused. "Who?"

"Stephanie?" Santana asks. Kurt nods. "That like trick."

"Wait who's Stephanie?" Quinn asks

"Seriously Q?" Santana asked. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. "Dude, she's only been trying to get your attention since, gee I don't know school started."

Quinn thought about it really hard. She has had so many girls trying to get her attention, it's really hard to remember all of them. Then the realization hits Quinn, like a smack in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck?! Quinn shrieks when Santana hits her in the back of the head.

"Sorry, just trying to help." Santana shrugs with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever." Quinn said. While rubbing her sore head, she remembers the girl. "Oh! Her, now I remember." Quinn said proudly. Santana and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"See told you it would help." Santana smirks

"Wait, if she told Finn, then how did she find out?" Quinn asks

"I don't know." Kurt said

"Well I don't care. That bitch fucked with the wrong people. I'mma make her wish her drunken daddy never planted his weak semen into his whore of a mother." Santana seethes.

"Whoa" Quinn and Kurt said a little shocked and scared by Santana description

"Uh S, where are you going?" Quinn asks when Santana gets up from her seat and starts for the door.

"I'm bout to go ring that red head jump-off's neck." Santana said

Just as Santana was about to walk out, the teacher stops her.

"Um excuse me, Miss Lopez, I'm about to start my lesson. You can't just walk out of here like that." the teacher tells her.

"Bitch be glad I walked in." Santana said before walking out of the room, leaving the teacher to stunned to speak.

The whole class burst into laughter.

"We better go make sure she doesn't kill the girl. Or get herself into any other trouble." Kurt says through his laughter.

"Yea" Quinn laughs.

Kurt and Quinn get up from their seats and follow where Santana went, but not before Quinn stopped at the still stunned teacher and said a silent "Sorry about…her." then walks out.

**End of Chapter 28**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_**"What If" **_**Kate Winslet**

**Next chapter we'll learn a little more about Quinn's back history and her family. Also a little Faberry bonding time. :)****  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

After a very…eventful week, things were staring to get back to normal. Well sort of.

A few days after all the chaos was sectionals, and although Finn decided to show up and be a team player, he barely acknowledge Rachel and every chance he had, he tried to start a fight with Quinn. He was still banged up from the last one. But in the end, they all came together and won. With Rachel excellent performance of "Don't Rain On My Parade" and their group number "Somebody to love", the crowd was on their feet and New Directions were now heading to Regionals.

It's almost been a whole week since everything happened in the nurse's office, and Rachel has yet to talk to Quinn. Although she is sorry for what she said to Quinn, she still didn't know how to approach her. She didn't know if Quinn would accept her apology or not. She didn't even think she deserved Quinn's forgiveness. Not after what she did. Not after she took her anger out and said some many horrible things to someone who was just trying to help her. She felt like such a horrible person.

Now after school, Rachel was home alone pacing her room back and forth, in her pink pajama pants and tank top, as she went over the apology she would be giving Quinn the next day.

As she was in the middle of rehearsing her speech, Rachel heard a knock at her door. She wondered who it was. She knew it wasn't Brittany, cause she has her own key to Rachel's house so she can just walk in, and she highly doubts it was Finn. He could barely look at her without a look of disgust in his eyes.

You could probably imagine her surprise when she saw who was at her door.

"Quinn?" Rachel said surprised

"Hey Rach" Quinn gave Rachel a small smile.

Quinn stood at the door in a pair of blue skinny jeans, her letterman's jacket over a black graphic tee, a pair of black and blue checkered Vans, holding a black backpack.

"Um not to sound rude, Quinn, but what are you doing here?" Rachel asks

"Um well…see what happened was I was at home alone and bored but all I could think about was _'Man, I never got to answer Rachel's question.'_" Quinn said

"What question?" Rachel looked confused.

"When you asked about my parents."

"Oh, that. Y-you didn't have to come all the way over here to answer that, Quinn." Rachel said

"I know, but I wanted to." Quinn said "Look the last week has been pretty shitty for us. Well actually the last few months have been shitty." Quinn half jokes, and Rachel laughs a little. "So I just thought we could use a fresh start. You know start over. And I thought that if we're gonna be in this together for the time being, we should get to know each other a little bit, right?" Quinn said

Rachel thought about it.

"Quinn, you are absolutely right." Rachel said with a shy smile.

"Cool" Quinn returned it with a shy smile of her own.

They stood at Rachel's front door for a while.

"Um Rachel, as much as I like looking at the outside of your house, are you going to invite me in?" Quinn half teases, half serious.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. How rude of me. Please come in Quinn." Rachel invites her in.

"So are your dads here?" Quinn asked curiously as she walked in the house.

"No they're still at work. Wont be home for another few hours." Rachel told her. Quinn let out a sigh of relief. Even though Rachel said that her parents were okay with everything, Quinn was still a little uneasy about meeting the men.

"We can go up to my room and talk." Rachel said.

Quinn followed Rachel up to her room. Once they were at Rachel's room, Quinn saw a gold star with Rachel's name written on it. Quinn chuckled at how predictable that was.

"Hey, don't laugh. My dads put that up there when I was five. I just haven't taken it down yet." Rachel huffs.

"Sure you haven't. But I wont judge or joke you." Quinn said

"Thank you."

"Yea, I'll just save the jokes for when you're not in the room." Quinn jokes earning her a slap in the arm. "I'm just kidding." Quinn laughs

Rachel just shook her head as she just ushered Quinn into her room.

"Wow, nice room." Quinn said observing the room.

Rachel's room was painted yellow with pink stripes. There were a total of four Broadway posters on the wall, including one giant poster of Barbra Streisand on the ceiling right above Rachel's queen size bed. That just creeped Quinn out a little knowing that every time Rachel woke up she was greeted with that. On one side of the wall beside Rachel's bed was a college or planner of some sort of various drawings and pictures labeled _**'My Future Dreams' **__'Wow Rachel has her future planned out to a tee' _Quinn thought. Quinn thought it was amazing how Rachel already knew what she wanted to do with her life after school. Quinn barely knew what she would have for dinner later that night.

Anyway, on the other side of the bed was a night stand that stationed Rachel's ipod and ihome and a picture of her and her dads on the 4th of July at Six Flags. They looked to be on a rollercoaster, her dad Hiram looked like he was about to have a heart attack while Leroy and Rachel were smiling like lunatics. Quinn smiled at the picture. In front of Rachel's bed was her dresser. It was white with pink around the rim of the mirror. Also around the rim of the mirror looked like…

"Are those Christmas lights?" Quinn asks

"Yes. I asked my daddy to put them up there so my face could shine like the Broadway stars do in their dressing room." Rachel explained.

"Awesome" Quinn finished observing the room, in the far side of the room was a black and silver elliptical machine. "Wow you really do have an elliptical in your room. That's so cool." Quinn smiles.

"Uh Quinn…" Rachel said nervously. Quinn turned from observing the room to Rachel. "Before we begin our talk, I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for what I said last week. I-I-I was hurt and I was angry, but that's no excuse for taking it out-" Rachel was cut off.

"How long did you spend practicing that?" Quinn smirks.

"Well I…"

"Look save it." Rachel looked down dejected. She knew Quinn wouldn't accept her apology. Not that she didn't deserve it. "I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. Honestly I forgave you before you even said anything. I understand that you were upset and hurt. Like I said last week wasn't the best for us, so it's cool." Rachel perks up a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, okay. I really am sorry about it though."

"I know, I already forgave you, now stop apologizing." Quinn smiles and Rachel returns it. "Okay, um I guess I should start." Quinn said nervously.

Rachel looked a little confused at first, but then caught to Quinn was talking about. "Oh right. Right. Y-you should start."

"Okay" Quinn cleared her throat then began talking. "Okay, so umm, I guess when I said that there was nothing to tell when you asked me the first time if I talked to my family about everything cause they already knew." Quinn said. Rachel looked a little confused. "Puck and Santana already knew, and yeah Mrs. Puckman and Mama Lopez gave my a very strong talking to, but in the end they were okay and said they would support me." Quinn finished.

"No Quinn, I meant you parents. Like your real parents." Rachel said

"I can't tell my parents, Rachel" Quinn said

"Why not? Will they throw you out or something?" Rachel asks instantly looking horrified for her friend.

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then why not?"

Quinn looked at Rachel. She knew she would have to tell her the truth sometime. Is it wrong that she was hoping for later. "Because…because they're not around."

"What?" Rachel didn't understand.

Quinn took a deep breath before explaining. "My parents aren't around. My mom died when I was 12. She was hit by a drunk driver." tears began to form in Quinn's eyes.

"Oh Quinn, I'm…I'm so sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Rachel said.

"No…no it's okay. I wanna get this out." Quinn said wiping her face and clearing her throat before continuing. "After ah after my mom's funeral, my dad sort of started to spiral out of control. He'd disappear for days even weeks at a time, and when he would come back, he'd always be drunk." Quinn began to explain. "One night he came home and he was really drunk and he was angry and he looked like he had just been in a bar fight. He stumbled in the house and he was tripping over everything. I tried to help him to his room, like I always did, but as we made our way to the stairs, he tripped over a stool that was in the middle of the room and fell. He got so mad and…" Quinn trailed off with tears falling from her eyes.

Rachel wiped the tears from Quinn face. "Oh no Quinn did…did he hit you?" Rachel asks fearing the worst.

Quinn shook her head. "No…but I think he was about to." Quinn whispers. "I don't know what stopped him. All I know is when he raised his hand up, I flinched away. And the look in his face when I flinched, he looked so horrified, Rachel. He didn't say anything, he just left." Quinn took a deep breath before continuing. "On my 14th birthday he sent some emancipation papers."

"Oh Quinn." Rachel said with her of own tears in her eyes.

"He uh he didn't think he was capable of taking care of me anymore, so he granted me an emancipation. I still got the house and everything. He still pays the bills and everything, and he puts $500 every month in this account he made for me. Since I spend most of my time at either Puck's or Santana's, I don't really use the money much, so I just saved it. But I do have plenty of food at home. Mrs. Puckman and Mama Lopez made sure of that, so you don't have to worry about me starve at home or not."

"Oh Quinn. I don't…I don't know what to say." Rachel said. "Have you spoken to him or seen him since then?"

"Yeah we chat a little through e-mail, but haven't really seen much of him in person."

"So do you talk to anyone in your family? Didn't you mention you had a sister? Do you talk to her?" Rachel asked

"Yeah…yeah we talk and she comes to visit me as much as she can, same with me going to her. She works for the F.B.I so sometimes its kind of hard for her, but sometimes during the summer, I go to visit her in D.C. She's really cool though."

"She sounds cool. I can't wait to meet her." Rachel said before she realized what had she said. "I-I mean if I ever get to meet her. N-not that I would get to meet her…it's just that…" Quinn cut off Rachel's adorable rambling.

"It's okay Rach. You can meet her if you want to." Quinn chuckled.

"Oh, okay." Rachel let out a breath of relief. She didn't know why she was so nervous around Quinn right now. She hadn't been this nervous around her since, well since she first met her, but that was only because…never mind that will come up later. "So having a F.B.I agent for a sister must be cool?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, it is. She gets to travel a lot, so in the end I get a lot of gifts when she comes to visit. And her team's cool too. They teach me a few things when I go visit. Did I mention the gifts are cool though." Quinn smiles.

Rachel laughs a little at her. "So have you told her?"

"Nope"

"Quinn" Rachel scolds

"But I will" Quinn said quickly. "I promise"

"You better." Rachel smirks. "So…this whole time you've been alone?"

"Nah, I've had Puck and Santana. Their families are like my second and third family. Together we're like this big weird family. Mrs. Puckman taught us how to cook, while Mama Lopez taught us how to drive and she's a really good teacher. I got my license when I was 15."

"But thought you had to be 16 to get your license." Rachel said

"You do, but I was just that good, I only had to hold my permit for a month before I got my license. Puck and Santana passed theirs too, they just like having me drive them around. Yeah, they're lazy like that."

"Wow"

"Yea, and as a congrats, my dad bought me a car. Well he sent the money to Mama Lopez to get it, but still same difference."

"How was your relationship with your dad…your parents… before…everything happened?" Rachel hesitates to ask.

"My dad and my mom…they were my heroes." Quinn said without hesitation. "They taught me everything I know. My dad was the one that got me into basketball. He taught me how to play and everything. And he and my mom taught me how to accept myself for the beautiful person that I was…they were…they were my everything." Quinn says as a tear ran down her face.

"Oh Quinn." Rachel pulled Quinn in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Quinn sniffs into Rachel chest. "It's okay. I said we should get to know each other and this me letting you get to know me. All of me." Quinn said

"I know. But it's so sad. I'm so sorry. How…how about we change the subject?" Rachel tried to think of something. "So…$500 a month, that's what how many dates?" Rachel teases.

Quinn lifted off of Rachel's chest with a chuckle. "A lot I would guess."

"So what is it…after the date, you what take them home to show them a good time?" Rachel asked

"Um no, not really." Quinn said

"So what is it?" Rachel asked really curious

"I don't take them home."

"So what do you do? Take to their house or an abandon build or something?"

Quinn laughed at Rachel. "Don't take them anywhere. Well maybe the janitors closet."

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"I don't do dates."

Okay now Rachel was really confused.

"Wait, I-I don't get it."

"I've never taken any girls on a date. I don't do dates. I only flirt. I'm a flirt." Quinn shrugs.

"B-but those girls…"

"It's all made up." Quinn clarified

"But that doesn't make since. Why would they make up being with you?"

"Come on Rach, these are girls from McKinley. Put yourself in their shoes. Quinn Fabray comes up and talks to you, but in the end you get nothing. No date, no kiss, nothing. What would you do?"

Rachel thought about what Quinn said. She did have a point, the girls at school were a little…let's just say that they think how they looked and who they dated would get them to high places. And Quinn was a very valuable ticket to high places. Especially in Lima.

"Well I guess that that makes since." Rachel nods.

"Yep"

"So…you've never had sex with any of those girls?" Rachel asked

"Nope. The furthest I've gone is a few make out sections, a couple of hand job and blow jobs, but that was it." Quinn smirks. Rachel blushes. "Besides I wouldn't use a girl like that. My dad taught how to treat a woman, and that aint it."

"But by doing that, letting them give you a hand…or blow…you know." Rachel blushes.

"Yea, well it's kind f hard to push someone off when they, you know grab your junk. You should know. You did it." Quinn smirks, making Rachel blush even harder.

"Sorry, about that." she says

"Don't be" Quinn smiles.

"B-but you flirt with them. Isn't like leading them on?"

"Sometimes, but honestly most of them come up to me. I mean they're hot so of course I would flirt a little with them, but it doesn't mean much. And I've only had sex once in my life." Quinn said. "Well twice." Rachel blushes again.

"Who?"

"Santana." Quinn answers

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"S-so the rumors…about you and Santana…were true?" Rachel asks

"Nope."

Confusion must be Rachel's look today, because that's the main look she's been sporting since Quinn got there.

"What do you mean?"

"S and I only did it once. But never again."

"Why?"

"We just wanted the experience I guess. Puck came over one day and he was talking about how he lost his virginity to some girl whose name he forgot, and how it was the best experience of his life or whatever. So Santana and I were curious about it this new amazing experience, but we didn't know how to just go out and find some random jane, so we decided that we'd just do it with each other, cause we knew and trusted each other. But like I said, never again." Quinn explained.

"Why? Was it not good or something?" Rachel shyly asked.

"No actually it was the best experience of my life…well beside with you that is," Quinn smiles, Rachel blush. "..but it felt awkward afterwards. I mean Santana's like my sister. It was just to weird."

"Oh"

"Yea."

"So you're not the player everyone says you are?"

"Oh I am, I just haven't done half the things they say I have. Only half." Quinn smirks

"Wow" was all Rachel could say. This was all just so much to take in. This whole time Rachel thought Quinn was this carefree player who used girls for possible her own enjoyment then just throw them away. Okay well she didn't know about throwing them away part, but still she thought Quinn was just a player, but come to find out Quinn was far from that. She was still a little bit of a player, but not the way she thought. She was far from it. So far.

"Okay so enough about me. Come on tell me something about you." Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel smiled back and began telling Quinn about herself.

Quinn learned that though Hiram is her real father, Rachel has never met her biological mother, but she really wants to. She's even dreamt of singing a song with her. She learned that Rachel won her first singing contest when she was 1. Quinn couldn't believe that. She couldn't even really talk yet and Rachel was already winning singing contests. If that aint amazing, Quinn doesn't know what is. She also learns that besides Funny Girl, Rachel's favorite movie was actually Finding Nemo. After watching it some much with Brittany, it tends to stick. Her favorite character is Dori and has memorized all of her lines. She absolutely adores Dori. But not more than she adores Barbra that is. And contrary to popular belief, Rachel's favorite color is not gold. It's actually red. She just likes the color. She doesn't really know why, she just does.

Talking to Rachel just felt so natural to Quinn, and felt she like she could talk to her for hours, so she did. For the next few hours Quinn learned so much about Rachel and vice versa. The two girls just sat in Rachel's room talking, laughing and just learning about each other.

**End of Chapter 29**

* * *

><p><strong>So now we know about Quinn's family. Finally right? Was it like anything you expected? Was it better? Worse? All of the above? Future Family appearance?<strong>

**Next chapter: Quinn meets the Berry Men, and a cute little scene between Rachel and Quinn that will just make you go, **_**Awwww! :)**_** Woo I can't wait. :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Over the next few hours, the two girls sat on Rachel's bed talking, laughing and learning as much as they could about each other. Some on the things were surprising, like when Rachel told Quinn she won her dance trophy at 8 months, and some not so surprising. '_Jeez what couldn't this girl do.'_ Quinn thought. Rachel did learn that Quinn wasn't born in Ohio. Quinn was actually born in a small town in Pennsylvania, and her family didn't move to Lima till Quinn was 3 years old and immediately after Quinn met Puck and Santana. She also learned that the first time Quinn sang in front of an audience, she rapped the whole song "How I beat Shap" by Aaron Carter when she was 8 years old. Rachel of course begged Quinn to do it, but Quinn refused, but not without Rachel making her promise to sing it in Glee, Quinn of course accepted.

She also learned a little about Quinn's sister. Example, she used to play soccer in high school and a little in college. She worked for the F.B.I, and if Rachel ever wanted to see what she looked like, all she had to do was look at the news. She was always up there doing press conferences and stuff. Rachel also learned about Quinn's little nephew, and how he was a spit image of his mom, and the best (only) nephew Quinn had ever had.

Something else Rachel learned about Quinn…

"Wait, you have how many tattoos?" Rachel asks pretty shocked at what she had just been told.

Quinn chuckles, she sort of expected this reaction from Rachel she told her this piece of news.

"Four. I have one on my back right shoulder, angel wings. Me, S, and Puck got two on our wrist…" Quinn showed Rachel the Chinese symbol tattoos on her wrist. "…one stands for passion and the other love. And last…" Quinn takes her shirt off, showing Rachel the large tattoo. Rachel blushed a little when Quinn takes off her shirt, imagines from that night kind of going through her head, but when she saw that Quinn was wearing a wife beater, the blush cleared up, but only a little. Rachel took a closer look and saw the tattoo of a doggy chained necklace that went around Quinn's neck. It looked so clean and precise that if Rachel didn't know any better she would have thought is was an actual necklace. Looking closer, Rachel saw what looked to be writing inside of the tags.

"What's it say?" Rachel asks looking closely at the tattoo.

"It's my mom's name, birthday and when…when she died." Quinn tells her. Rachel looks up to Quinn with sympathy in her eyes.

"That's very beautiful Quinn." Rachel says softly with a small smile. Quinn smiles a little back. "Even though I do not permit permanently inking the human body, because I believe that the body is a temple, that's very beautiful and thoughtful." Rachel says.

"Thanks"

"I don't get it though. How did I not see those when we…you know."

Quinn chuckles. "Probably because you were to focused on getting me out of my clothes than what I had on my skin." Quinn smirks making Rachel blushes really hard. After that the girls went back to talking about anything and everything.

It was getting late, but neither girl noticed. They were to busy enjoying each others company.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, Rach?' Quinn answered laying across Rachel's bed.

"What's the bag for?" Rachel asks. Quinn looked confused for a moment. "When you came here, you had a bag with you." Rachel clarified

Quinn caught what Rachel was asking.

"Oh right, I forgot." Quinn got off the bed and went to get the backpack up. When she picked it up, she passed it to Rachel. "Here"

It was Rachel turn to look confused.

"What is it?" Rachel asked taking the bag.

"Open it." Quinn said. Rachel opened the bag and looked up at Quinn shocked. "It's some of my old baby clothes. I have more, but I didn't want to bring all of it incase it freaked you out."

"I-I don't understand. W-why would you give me this?" Rachel asked after she snapped out of her state of shock.

"Well…" Quinn cleared her throat. "I uh I know we haven't really made a decision about keeping the baby or not, but I just thought that incase we did keep him/her, we you know already had a few things for him/her." Quinn explained. She didn't like calling the baby an _it_.

Rachel looked through the clothes.

"These are both girl's and boy's clothing." Rachel said a little confused.

"Uh yeah, well before I was born the doctors thought I was a boy, so my parents already had boy clothes for me. It's until I went to my first month check up that they found out that I was actually a girl. Something about mixed up chromosomes and hormones or something, that explained the penis, I guess. My parents were so shocked and confused. They didn't know what to do. I mean they had a daughter with a penis. But in the end they felt that I was their child and they would love no matter what dysfunction I had. So they wind up buying me some girl clothes too, but they kept my other clothes to." Quinn explained.

"So were you raised as a boy or girl?" Rachel asked

"Neither" Quinn shrugs.

"Huh?"

"To my parents it didn't mater what gender I was, I was their child and they loved me no matter what, so that's how they would raise me, as their child who they loved. They kept all of my clothes cause in the end they would let me decide what suited me better."

"So which one did you pick?"

"Both" Quinn told her. "I like both sets of clothes, but I just don't do dresses, skirts, and heels. Tried it once, not the best decision." Quinn cringed at the memory while Rachel chuckles at Quinn's face. "The point is, I may have a penis, but I'm still a girl. No matter what anybody says."

"Wow. You said very positive of yourself."

"I am."

"Have you ever felt unsure or embarrassed about being, you?" Rachel asked then quickly follow with. "I'm not trying to offend you or anything I just wanted to know. You don't have to answer it."

"No it's okay, this day is about questions and answers and getting to know about each other. So to answer your question, yeah at one point in my life I was very uncomfortable with who or what I was. When I first became friends with Puck and Santana I was so afraid how they might react to my 'secret'. I always thought what if they found out, they wouldn't want to be my friends anymore." Quinn said

"So how did they find out?"

"When we were 8, we were in my backyard pool playing around, and Santana decided to pull a prank on me and pulled down my swimming trunks."

Rachel gasps. "Oh no'

Quinn laughs "Oh yes"

"What happened?"

"Well I was so horrified, I ran up to my room and locker the door. Santana and Puck came knocking on my door and yelling for me to talked to them and that they were sorry for the prank. We talked and in the end they were okay with it. Puck was a little jealous that I was bigger than him, but they were cool. After that it kind of felt good to finally talk to someone else other than my family. And once the news got out 3 years later, it was like nothing mattered. I didn't care what people thought of me. I already had the support from the people that matter the most in my life, so nothing else mattered. Surprisingly people were actually pretty cool about it. They like more curious about me than disgusted, so that was pretty cool."

"Thank you, Quinn" Rachel said

"For what?"

"For everything. For being so sweet to me, for the talk, for the clothes, just…everything." Rachel says sincerely

"Oh, well you're welcome." Quinn smiles. Rachel returns the smile.

"Rachel, sweetie, we're home. Are you here?" a voice yelled from down stairs.

"Yes, I'm my room dad!" Rachel yelled back. Rachel turned to Quinn. "My dads are home."

Instantly Quinn's faces turned from smiling to horrified in seconds.

"Okay, well dinner will be ready in an hour." Hiram yells

"Okay." Rachel looked at Quinn and saw her expression. "Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked concerned

No, Quinn was not okay. She was having an internal freak out.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What do I do? Her dads are here. Aren't they suppose to be at work?'_ Quinn at the clock and saw that it was 15 minutes to 8. _'Oh shit, how long were me and Rachel talking? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! That's it. I'm dead. I am so dead. Rachel's dads are gonna kill me for knocking their daughter up. I'm so so dead. Goodbye cruel world.' _

"Quinn!"

Quinn snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"It'll be okay, alright? My dads wont kill you." Rachel reassured her

"H-how'd you know…?"

"Because you started sweating bullets when I told you my dads were home." Rachel giggles.

"Oh." Quinn blushes.

"It'll be okay, I promise. Believe it or not, they already like you." Rachel said

"Huh?"

"Yea, I even think my daddy, Leroy, has a little crush on you." Rachel jokes.

Quinn felt her nerves calm down a little, but just a little. Rachel gets up off the bed.

"Come on" Rachel reaches out her hand.

"What?" Quinn looked confused.

"You're going to meet my parents." Rachel said taking Quinn's hand and pulling her from the bed.

"What? Wait…no…no…Rachel no I can't." Quinn pleads.

"Quinn you're going to have to meet them sooner or later." Rachel said

"I pick later." Quinn said quickly.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Well you have to leave sooner or later, cause you can't stay here all night, so how do you expect to leave without me fathers seeing you?" Rachel asked

"I'll climb out the window." Quinn replied quickly.

Rachel rolled her eyes again before pulling Quinn up off the bed and out of her room.

"Come on Quinn. Stop being such a baby. God, I swear you're worst than Finn was when he met my parents." Rachel said

"Yeah, well Finn didn't get you pregnant." Quinn half defended half panicked.

"Oh my god, Quinn, come on." Rachel pulled Quinn down the stairs.

As Quinn got closer and closer to meeting Rachel's dads, she felt herself getting sick and panics.

'_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I died. I'm dead. I am so dead.' _Quinn panics.

"Dads." Rachel called out.

"Yes, sweetie?" a voice came from the kitchen.

"Can you please come out here? There's someone I want you to meet." Rachel says.

Hiram comes out of the kitchen with a _'kiss the chief'_ apron on. "Oh who's your friend, honey?"

Rachel pulls Quinn from behind her. "Dad, daddy this is Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Rachel smiles. Quinn also tried to smile, but it comes out as a grimace.

"Quinn Fabray…oh Quinn we've heard a lot about you. I'm Hiram Berry. You can call me Hiram, because Mr. Berry makes me feel old and it gets a little confusing with this one around." Hiram said gesturing to Leroy who walks out of the kitchen with a serious and intimidating look on his face.

When Quinn saw Leroy, she was sure she was going to die in the matter of seconds. Leroy was tall, taller than Hiram, bald, and black.

"Leroy, this is Quinn Fabray." Hiram said excited.

"So you're the one who deflowered my baby girl while drunk and got her pregnant." Leroy said in a very serious and scary voice.

"Uh…"

Hiram ignored his husband and continued with the introduction.

"Quinn, this is Leroy, but you can call him…" Leroy cut Hiram off.

"It's Mr. Berry to you." Leroy growled

"O-okay. N-nice to m-meet you, M-mr. B-Berry." Quinn stuttered and held out her hand for Leroy to shake. Leroy took her hand and quickly pulled her close to him. So close that they were face to face. All of the color escaped Quinn's face when she saw the scary look in Leroy's eyes. She almost fainted right then and there. She was so dead.

"Daddy, stop it. You're scaring her." Rachel scolds.

After a few more seconds of the intense and horrified, on Quinn's end, staring contest, Leroy let's out a girlish squealed that scared everyone, especially Quinn, half to death.

"Oh my god, Quinn it's so nice to meet you." Leroy pulled her in for a huge bone crushing hug. "How are you? How have you been? How's basketball going? Oh my god, I can't believe Quinn Fabray is in my house and I shook her hand. Smile…" Leroy holds up a camera Quinn didn't notice he had, and took a selfie with Quinn. "OMG I am so going to tweet about this! I'll be right back." Leroy made a quick move to the computer room. Quinn stood there completely stunned and confused.

"Huh?" Quinn said confused and shocked.

Rachel laughs "Told you he had a crush on you." Rachel teases.

"Yeah, no kidding." Quinn snaps out of her stunned state.

"So Quinn will you be staying for dinner?" Hiram asks

"Um…" Quinn looks to Rachel to see if it was okay. Rachel gave her a small smile and nods. "Yeah, sure I'd love to." Quinn says

"Great." Hiram said.

"Hey, everybody." A perky voice sounded from the front door.

"Hey Brittany" Everyone said

Brittany walked into the hallway where everyone was, and surprised to see Quinn there.

"Quinn!" Brittany squealed and ran to hug Quinn.

"Hey Britt." Quinn choked out from the death grip hug that Brittany had her in.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked still having Quinn in the death grip hug.

"Uh Brit…I…can't….breathe…you're…cutting off…my circulation." Quinn in between gasps.

"Oh sorry, Quinn." Brittany let's her go.

Quinn takes a few deep breath to get her breathing under control.

"Brittany, Quinn stopped by so we could talk." Rachel replied.

"Yay, so are you guys friends again?" Brittany

Quinn looked at Rachel a little confused.

"Brit, we never stopped being friends." Quinn said

"I know, but you guys been so sad and yelling at each other. It was so sad to watch you." Brittany said

Rachel and Quinn looked sadden by this.

"Well Brit, Quinn came over and we've talked it over, so we're okay now." Rachel said

"Awesome." Brittany smiles.

"So Brittany, are you staying the night?" Hiram asked

"Yep" Brittany said excited showing off her overnight bag.

"Alright, well you know where to put your things, so how about after you put your things away, why don't you girls go in the living room and watch a little tv and dinner will be ready in 45 minutes."

"Sweet, what we having?" Brittany asked

"Vegan tacos for Rachel and I, and regular tacos for you guys." Hiram said

"Awesome. I'mma go put my stuff in Rach's room." Brittany said before running up the steps.

"Okay Brit, Quinn and I will be in the living room when you come down." Rachel said before taking Quinn's hand and pulling her to the living room.

When Quinn and Rachel got in the living room, after much debating…well actually it took to long for Quinn or Rachel to agree on who would pick the movie, so Brittany picked while they were arguing. Lucky for Rachel, Brittany picked Finding Nemo, and Quinn has to admit, watching Rachel mouth all of Dori's lines was actually more amusing than watching the movie itself. She actually thought, dare she say it, she thought Rachel looked kind of cute.

Once the movie was over, Hiram called the girls for dinner. They had vegan tacos just like Hiram said, which Quinn has to admit were actually quite good.

Hiram and Rachel were the vegans of the family, and at times Brittany would eat what they did, something about it being sort of apart of Sue Sylvester's Cheerios diet, so sometimes it was rare that they had meat in the house. That was just another reason why Leroy loved Quinn so much. Hiram let Quinn choose if she wanted the meat instead it's substitute. Quinn didn't want to be picky, but Brittany told her she should totally have both cause they both tasted awesome, so Quinn just went with both and it was one of the best decisions she has ever made.

During dinner Quinn told the Berry men a little about herself. She didn't tell them about her family just yet. She didn't want any water works over dinner. She'd tell them that at another time. She told them about basketball, which Leroy more than excited to hear about, and she invited them to her next game, which of course Leroy said yes to before Quinn could even finish her sentence.

"So Quinn what did coach do when she found out about the fight?" Brittany asks

"Uh she gave us a warning." Quinn answered simply

"A warning that's it?" Rachel asked. "N-not that you deserve more than that, but…really?"

"Yea, she wanted to bench Finn for two games cause he started the fight, but since I did more damage, I would have to be benched to, and she needed us both in the game tomorrow, so we just got off with a warning. And we're on equipment duty. Separately of course." Quinn told them.

"What about Figgins?" Brittany asks

"Same." Quinn shrugs. "I think he just let us off cause he really wants a winning season, and since that football team didn't make it, the basketball team is his next hope."

"Makes sense." Hiram nods.

"So Quinn, did you guys ever find out who told Finn?" Brittany asked. This caught Rachel's attention. She had forgotten all about that. She knew someone had told Finn, but she just thought it might have Jacob.

"Yeah." Quinn answered.

"So who was it?" Leroy asked becoming very interested in the conversation.

"Some red head cheerio."

"Stephanie Turner?" Rachel asked

"Why does everyone know her when I can barely remember the girl's name?" Quinn huffs making everyone laugh.

"You're just really oblivious Quinn, but don't worry, you make up for it in cuteness." Rachel teases. Quinn blushes when Rachel calls her cute. Rachel also blushes when she realizes it too.

"So why did she tell Finn?" Hiram asked

"She thought she could get back at Rachel." Quinn said.

"What? For what?" Rachel asked surprised.

"She thought you were taking my attention away from her or whatever, so she thought if she told Finn the truth and get the word out that it's mine, then Finn would break up with you and I would be to embarrassed to be seem as your "baby daddy. So basically you'd be alone." Quinn explained.

"Well at least she got one thing right." Rachel said sadly. "Finn did broke up with me."

"Rachel, he was going to break up with you anyway." Quinn said hoping she didn't sound to harsh. "Anyway it was for the best. He was a jerk and he didn't deserve you."

"I know it's just,…I just wish he would have just broken up with me after news got out that I was pregnant, then none of this would have happened." Rachel said

"Nah, he would have still tried to start a fight with me." Quinn said

"Okay, well she may have been right about one thing." Hiram jumped in. "But was she right about the other thing?" He asks Quinn.

"With all do respect sir…" Hiram gave her a stern look. "Hiram, sorry…but I'm here aren't I?" Quinn said confidently.

"She does have a point, dear." Leroy smirks

"That she does." Hiram nodded his head in approval.

"Wait how did she even find out?" Rachel asks

"Um I guess she overheard you and Brittany talking or something." Quinn shrugs. Brittany looks at Rachel who looks down when they remember what conversation Stephanie must have overheard them talking about.

"So what happened to her?" Hiram asks

"Huh?"

"If you found her and found out all of this, that means you talked to her right?" Hiram asked

"Yes."

"Then something must have happened to her. You know seeking your revenge on her or something." Hiram said

"Uh yeah, we…ah…we handled her." Quinn said looking little nervous.

"We?" Leroy raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Santana."

Brittany perked up hearing the Latina's name.

"Oh god what did you do?" Rachel asked

"Wait, whoa I didn't do anything." Quinn defended. "Santana and I just went and had a little chat with her." Quinn said.

"Oh so Santana just…talked?" Rachel said a little skeptical.

"Yes…" Quinn said quickly, but Rachel raised an eyebrow at her as if she didn't believe her. "Okay well she might have talked a little more with her fist…and her feet, and maybe her knees and elbows…"

"Oh my god, please tell me she didn't kill her." Rachel sighs

"No…no. I mean she didn't hurt her to bad. I'm sure she'll be fine…in a few weeks…or so." Quinn said sheepishly.

"Oh god, I don't want to hear anymore about your and Santana's violent tirades…oh I'm sorry…_"talks" _" Rachel said with air quotes. Quinn chuckles a little. "…with Stephanie, so can we please change the subject?" Rachel asked.

"Um sure, sweetie." Leroy said before turning to Quinn. "So Quinn I've been meaning to ask. How did your rivalry with Finn start anyway?" Leroy asked.

Quinn thought about it. She honestly had no idea how the rivalry started with Finn.

"Honestly sir…" Quinn was cut off.

"It's Leroy, Quinn. Sir makes me feel so old." Leroy jokes.

"Right, Leroy, sorry…I honestly have no idea." Quinn tells them. "As far as I know I've never done anything to him."

"Besides take his so-called captain spot." Brittany said

"And impregnating his girlfriend." Hiram joined in.

"Ex-girlfriend, sweetie." Leroy corrected.

"Right ex-girlfriend."

"Okay, I get it!" Quinn huffs. The three laughed, while Rachel stayed quiet. She was still a little broken up over the whole break up, even thought she knew it was for the best. She was with him for almost 7 months. A little feels had to have happened. Right?

"Oh sorry sweetheart." Hiram said when he saw the look on his daughter's face.

"It's okay. It was for the best." Rachel said. "So Quinn, you were explaining something."

"Uh yeah, well umm he uh actually hated me long before the whole basketball thing. He just used that as an excused. I still don't know why though." Quinn said

"So Quinn how did you get involved in basketball?" Hiram asks

Rachel quickly look at Quinn to see how she was with explaining such a sore subject. Quinn looked back at her and gave her a small smile to show her that she was okay.

"Uh well my dad was the one got me into it. Taught me everything I know." Quinn said. When Hiram saw that Quinn didn't seem like she wanted to continue, he changed the subject a little.

"So how did you get on the team anyway, Quinn?" Hiram asks. "I mean no offence, but you're a girl. How does a girl get on all boys basketball team?"

"Duh, cause she's awesome." Leroy says making everyone laugh.

"Well uh Hiram contrary to Finn's belief, I didn't steal the captain spot from him. I wasn't even playing on trying out for the basketball team. It was Puck who encouraged me to try out." Quinn explains.

"Noah Puckerman?" Hiram asks

"They're best friends." Rachel said. Hiram nods his head in understanding.

"Why'd he encourage you to join the boys team?" Leroy asks

"Well at the time, the team sucked. Not as bad the football team, but close." They all chuckled. "Coach Beiste was so desperate, she would let anyone tryout. Boy, girl or dog…so Puck told me I should try out. I was the only girl who tried out of course. After running a few drills, I was the only one who seemed like I could keep up and all the other boys just looked like they were about to pass out." Quinn chuckled at the memory. "The captain at the time was watching and thought I was good. He told me that I could be on the team if I beat him in a game of 1 on 1. First to 15 wins. I didn't know if he was sincere or just playing a joke, but I took it anyway." Quinn explained.

_***Flashback***_

_After running drills, Quinn had sweating running down her face and she was out of breath, but she was so ready for more. All the other guys looked like they were about to die. _

'Poor boys'_ Quinn chuckled to herself._

"_Yo Q," Puck jogs up to Quinn and hands her a bottle of water and a towel. "…you…were awesome out there." _

"_Thank Puck." Quinn said as she wiped her face with the towel and takes a sip of the water._

_Across the gym, Coach Beiste and the former captain, Rider Givens, were discussing the status of the future players of the McKinley Titans. Quinn was the one who really sparked their interest. She had excelled past any of the guys who tried out and even some who were already on the team. Givens was all for giving her a shot, but he wanted to see what she really had first._

"_Fabray" Rider called her over._

_Quinn looked at Puck before jogging over to the Coach and ex-captain._

"_Cap" Quinn formerly said_

"_You were really good out there Fabray. You showed great hustle. How long you been playing?" Rider asks_

"_Uh would it be cliché if I say all my life." Quinn half jokes half serious._

_Rider chuckles._

"_Nah it wouldn't. Look normally I wouldn't do this for anyone, but I like you. You showed true potential. And you have a true heart for this game. I respect that. But I want to see what you got." Rider told her._

"_Okay"_

"_So I'm gonna put you against two of my best players. 1 on 1 of course. First one to 10 points wins, if you beat both of them then you go against me. That a fair deal?"_

"_Uh sure, I guess. Wait, what happens if I don't beat them…or you?" Quinn asks._

"_Let's just see how you do, then I'll decide."_

_Quinn nods then runs back over to Puck._

"_So what did he say?" Puck asks_

"_You'll see." was all Quinn said._

_After dismissing the others who tried out, with the exception of two other guys who made the team, Rider turns his attention to Quinn._

"_You ready, Fabray?" he asks her_

"_Let's do this, Captain." Quinn said confidently._

"_Okay your first opponent is…Puckerman." Puck jumped up from his seaton the bleachers and jogs to Quinn._

"_You ready to get whooped, Q?" Puck playfully taunts _

"_You know you say that all the time, Puckerman. Right before you lose." Quinn teases._

"_Oh well bring it on then, Fabray."_

_Puck and Quinn made their way to the middle of the court. As they got positioned, Rider went over the rules. _

"_Okay first one to 10 wins, I want a fair match. Got it? Now ready…let's play!" Rider said before throwing the ball in the air. Quinn was the first one to get it._

_Watching the two play was rather amusing. Although Quinn knew she was playing for a purpose, to be on the team, playing with Puck just felt like any other time they would play together. And like those other times, after 30 minutes the results were the same, Quinn wins 11 points to Pucks 8. Quinn did quite a lot of three pointers. It's a crazy habit of hers. And just like all the other times, Puck gave Quinn a congratulatory pat on the back and made his way back to his spot on the bleachers to rest, cause playing with Quinn always leaves him very exhausted._

"_Good job, Fabray." Rider pats Quinn on the shoulder and hands her a towel and water bottle. "Alright next up…Hudson!"_

_Finn came off the bleachers with a smug look on his face. There was no way a little freak show girl was going to beat him. He was after all the future team captain._

"_Try not to cry when I beat you, little girl." Finn mocks_

_Quinn just smirks before taking another sip of her water then heading for the court._

"_Alright, same rules apply. First to 10 wins. Ready…go!" Rider once again throws the ball in the air._

_Finn catches the ball first, but because his cockiness got the best of him, before he or anybody knew it, Quinn won. In a shocking play, Quinn beat Finn in under 20 minutes which was really surprising, cause Finn was the second best on the team. Besides the captain, no one has ever beating Finn in a 1 on 1 match, well that was until Quinn came along. _

_Finn couldn't believe he had just been beaten by a girl. He was so embarrassed and angry, so of course he was going to take his anger out on Quinn. Verbally of course. For now._

"_Wow Fabray, that was amazing." Rider praises_

"_Thanks Cap." Quinn took a sip of her water._

"_We would love you on the team." Quinn's face lit up. "But you're not done yet. You still have to go against me." Rider smirks._

"_Bring it on Cap." Quinn smirks back._

_The two headed to the center of the court. The rules were simple. First to 15 points won. For the first half of the game, Rider dominated the game. It was a little challenging for Quinn cause she was still a little tired from her first two games, but she was to determined. She wasn't going to give up. So after 45 minutes into the game, Quinn's energy started to pick up and she was making a great comeback making shots every which a way. Rider was very impressed by her determination and knew she would be right at home on the team._

_After an hour and 45 minutes, Quinn and Rider were neck and neck. Rider with 14 points, Quinn with 13. This was possibly Quinn's last shot, literally, to get on the team. She had to let it count._

_Last check of the match was Rider's. He dribbled the ball down the court. Quinn tries to steal it a few times, but fails. Finally when he gets it to the basket and tries for a shot, he misses. Quinn quickly takes the ball and after dodging Rider with a quick fake left, she dribbles the ball down the court as fast as she could. Quinn was about to stop to take the shot, but Rider was literally right behind her and if she stopped now, there was a chance that Rider cold steal the ball and take the win. So Quinn continued to dribble. She thought maybe she could maybe just make a lay-up when she got close enough to the basket, but instead she pulled the unthinkable. Quinn put that ball up and dunked it…_

"_**WOOO!**_" Leroy shouts, startling everyone at the table. Leroy looked around at the startled and amused (Quinn) faces. Leroy blushed embarrassed. "Sorry. Got a little to into the story. Please continue." Quinn chuckles before finishing the story.

_To say that everyone in the gym, including Quinn herself, were shocked was a definite understatement. All it took was a loud "Woooo!" from Puck to snapped everyone out of the shock, and everyone, with the exception with Finn, cheered. And to say that Rider was impressed was also an understatement. Actually he was more than impressed. He surely believed that Quinn could be McKinley's savior this season. He had to have a serious talk with Coach._

_After a long talk with the Coach, the decision was made._

"_Alright, hey everyone calm down." Rider says. Once everyone was calm, he began his address. "Alright, first I think it's obvious that it goes without saying, welcome to the team Fabray." Everyone cheered, except Finn of course, but no one was louder than Puck._

"_Thanks, Cap." Quinn says shaking Riders hand._

"_That's not it. After talking to Coach Beiste, we have decided on who our team captain will be. So team give a round of applause to our new captain…" Finn had a confident look on his face as he stood from his seat so they could dub him the new team captain. "…Quinn Fabray." Rider finishes._

"_What!" both Quinn and Finn shouts_

"_You're the new captain Fabray." Rider says again_

"_Um cap, are you sure. I mean I'm new here. I'm sure there's others here who've been here longer than I have who deserve that spot more than me…Like Hudson." Quinn said_

"_No one deserves that captain spot more than you Fabray." Coach Beiste said. "The way you played today, I have never since in my 10 years of coaching ever. You were phenomenal. I have never seen anyone play with as much heart and soul as you did today. You are true captain material. So I say again welcome to the team, Captain Fabray." Coach Beiste said_

"_Um, wow, I…I don't know to say." Quinn said_

"_Just say you'll lead us to a great victory this season." Rider says_

"_Uh yeah sure. You got it." Quinn says smiling as Rider hands over the gold captain's stripe and Quinn's new uniform. The team got up to congratulate Quinn. Finn was still in his seat fuming._

"_This is bullshit!" Finn shouts._

_The cheering stops instantly._

"_Is there a problem Hudson?" Coach Beiste asks_

"_Yeah, you damn right there's a problem! I was next line to be captain! That was my spot! How could you give it to some…some…some freak show dyke!" Finn seethes_

"_Hey!" Puck yells defending his friend. Coach stops Puck before he can get to close to Finn._

"_Hudson, Fabray displayed a tremendous play today. She's showed me more passion in 2 hours than I've seen from you the entire year you've been on this team. She deserves to be captain. Now she is your teammate and captain and you will respect her as so…"_

"_Coach that's really not necessary." Quinn said, but Coach ignored her._

"…_so treat her with some respect or you're off the team. Do I make myself clear?" _

_Finn was to angry to answer, so he goes to charged for Quinn, but Rider stops him before he got close enough._

"_Go take a walk and cool down Hudson." Rider told him. "Now"_

_Rider didn't want Finn to be kicked off the team. He was a good player. He just had a little…well a big ego problem and he thought the world revolved around him, but over all he was a good player. Right now they needed as many good players as they could get if they wanted to win this season._

_Finn pushes Rider off of him, and with one last evil glare to Quinn, he storms out of the gym, but not before kicking a trashcan that was near him._

_Rider turns back to the team._

"_Let's just let him calm down. He'll be alright."_

"_Well forget about that, let's get back to the good news. Now I think I speak for everyone here when I once again welcome my girl Q, to the team." Puck said. Everyone cheers and congratulates Quinn again. "Welcome Captain Q!"_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Well that was a very interest story, Quinn." Hiram said

"Yeah that was so cool." Brittany smiles.

"Thanks." Quinn smiles back

"Man, I swear this girl is a superhuman." Leroy gushes. "She dunks, she makes half court shots. God, is there anything this girl can't do?" Quinn blushes and everyone laughs.

Dinner went on with more talking and getting to know each other. After dinner, Quinn offered to help clean up. For a second Leroy swore that he almost wanted to divorced Hiram, switched teams, and marry Quinn. God why was this girl so fucking perfect? Finn had never offered to help clean up. Hiram of course declined her offer, well after he had the same thoughts as Leroy, and said that because Quinn was a guess, he wouldn't let her do that. She of course said that it was no problem. Brittany and Rachel had to literally restrain Leroy for jumping over the table and kissing Quinn, but Hiram decline her offer again and told the girls to go to the living room and watch a movie or something.

After Leroy and Hiram finished cleaning up, they joined the girls in the living room, and they watched a few movies and played a few games. Another thing Quinn learned about Rachel was, this girl was really fucking competitive. She starting to rethink her whole idea about teaching Rachel how to play basketball, after she gave birth of course. They had talked about that earlier when they were getting to know each other.

Around 15 minutes passed 12, Quinn stated that it was late and that she had to head home cause she had to be up early for an early morning practice.

"I'll walk you out." Rachel said

"Um Rachel are you sure you can handle it?" Quinn said she saw Rachel struggle a bit as she got up off the floor.

"Yes, Quinn. I'm sure. I'm not big,… well not yet." Rachel said

"Well I'm sure that even when you are, you'll still be beautiful." Quinn says sincerely.

"Aww" Leroy, Hiram and Brittany all said. The two girls blushed, and Rachel lead Quinn to the door.

"You know I think my dads like you more than me now." Rachel jokes.

"Nah…yea maybe." Quinn also jokes. Rachel playfully snaps her in the arm laughing.

"Thanks for coming by today Quinn." Rachel says sincerely.

"Hey thanks for inviting me in and talking to me. I have to say, that was the most interesting dinners I have ever had. I did not know Leroy could jump that fast." Quinn smiles.

Rachel laughs then smiles back. Quinn turns to leave, but before she leaves she turns back to Rachel and drops down to her knees. Rachel was startled by this action before she realized what Quinn was doing. Quinn softly placed her hand on Rachel's growing baby bump and began talking to it.

"Um, hey…" She starts off nervously. "…okay so as you can tell, I've never done this before so go easy me." Quinn chuckles nervously. And although she wasn't really talking to her, Rachel let out a tearful chuckle too. "So um I'm your momma, or mommy or daddy or whatever you want call me…When you start talking." A pause. "Right so um I uh learned that at certain period of the pregnancy, the baby starts to kick and sometimes that could really irritate and be painfull to the parent…but I guess that doesn't really pertain to you just yet, so um forget I even said that." Quinn said feeling a little stupid for what she just said. "Okay look what I'm really trying to say is that, no matter what happens to you after this, I love you." Quinn said. Rachel watching the whole thing, had tears in her eyes. "And you mommy Rachel loves you too, so don't you ever forget that…Bye baby." with one last soft pat, Quinn gets up off her knees and turning to Rachel. "What?" Quinn asked confused when she saw the look Rachel was giving her.

Rachel just shook her head slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her hormones must be starting early. But that was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

"Okay, um so I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." Quinn said

Rachel couldn't seem to find her voice, so she just nods her head. Quinn walks off the porch and to her car. Before getting into the car, Quinn turns back to Rachel and sends one more smile and wave, which Rachel returns. Quinn then gets into her car and drives away.

After Quinn leaves, Rachel goes back into the house. When she gets back into the house, she finds her dads and Brittany standing by the window beside the door. Apparently they had seen and heard everything, cause Hiram had tears in his eyes with a smile on his face, Brittany too. Leroy was trying to play it off, but he had tears too. It was just so sweet how could you not. Rachel walked over to her family, yes she considers Brittany her family, and was pulled into a big family group hug. And they all shed small tears. Happy tears though. Happy tears.

**End of Chapter 30**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was…something else right? Did you <strong>_**Awwww!? **_**I know I did. :P**

**Also why is Quinn so perfect? It's sickening right? **_**WRONG! **_**I love perfect Quinn and I'm sure you do too. :)****  
><strong>

**Hey I have an idea, how about you review and tell me how much you love perfect Quinn. :)****  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm baaaaack. Did you miss me? Well in case you did, I have a new chapter for you. Read and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

Few weeks have passed since Rachel and Quinn's little heart to heart, and Quinn meeting Rachel's parents; and so far things were going…pretty well.

After dinner with the Berrys and Brittany, Quinn has been getting along quite well with the Berry men. Leroy especially. He even joined her, Puck and Santana in basketball. He made a really good partner, and together he and Quinn mopped the concrete ground with Puck and Santana.

Quinn and Rachel were also been getting along fairly well. Quinn was always there to help Rachel out when she needed it. She would pull her hair back while she was sick. She would even carry Rachel's backpack when she started to feel the pains and aches of the pregnancy.

She had also started to accompany Rachel to her doctor's appointments. When Quinn first went, she was so nervous. Especially when Rachel told her that her doctor was like a third father to her. Quinn got the same treatment from Dr. West as she did from Leroy, well except the screaming fan girl part, but she could tell that he did like her.

When Quinn first heard the heart beat, she almost burst into tears. It was the most amazing sound she had ever heard, and it was so…real. Quinn would ask the non stop questions about the baby and pregnancy. She wanted to be informed about it as much as she could.

At school, Quinn also helped Rachel when it came to slushy attacks, which actually happened a lot more than usual after the news of who Rachel's real "baby daddy" got out. It seems Finn put a hit out on the both of them, Santana and Puck too, but since most of the guys, not that they would admit this, were kind of afraid of the trio, Quinn especially, they mainly set their focus on Rachel. This honestly only last about a week. Like I said, most of the guys were scared of the trio, especially Quinn, after hearing about how she beat the crap out of Finn, there was no way they were crossing them, plus Finn didn't have as much power in the school as he thought.

Although most of the slushie attacks stopped, there were still the brave *stupid* jocks that continued to slushie Rachel, and Quinn wanted to handle them, but she had more important things to handle. She stayed back and helped Rachel get clean. She'd send Santana and Puck after the douche bags who slushied Rachel. She also chose to stay away from Finn for the time being. She had better things to do than to deal with Finn's little temper tantrums.

Speaking of better things, Quinn and Rachel were currently in their fifth block history class when Rachel jumps up from her seat a jets to the restroom holding her hand to her mouth. Quinn saw and quickly jumped after her.

"Mr. Watson." Quinn raises her hand after Rachel runs from the room.

Also after the news about Rachel and Quinn got out, some teachers understood how sometimes Quinn would want to be with Rachel while she was sick.

"Go ahead." Mr. Watson said.

Quinn quickly run out and after Rachel.

After Quinn was out of the room, whispers started.

"Hey…hey…alright settle down everyone…" Mr. Watson told the class.

"Hey!" a shout was heard from the back of the room. Everyone turned to Santana. "Unless you all like having the feeling in your lips to talk, I suggest you shut up." Santana threatens. Everyone shut up quickly, not knowing the what Santana just said made absolutely no sense at all, it was still scary.

"Uh…thank you, Miss Lopez. Now turn back to your books and turn to page 128. Mr. Simmons, would you please read for us." Mr. Watson instructs.

Back in the girl's bathroom, Quinn makes it to Rachel in record time. By time she got in the restroom, it sound as if Rachel had just started. Quinn rushed to her side and held her hair back.

"There you go. I got you." Quinn rubbed Rachel's back as she…throw up.

"Ugh." Rachel groans once she was finished. "You suck."

"What? Why?" Quinn asks.

"Because you did this to me." Rachel mutters.

"You know I didn't picture you saying that until you were actually having the baby." Quinn chuckles, getting up to grab a paper towel and wetting it for Rachel.

"You still suck." Rachel mumbles before sitting up and leaning against the shall wall.

"I know. I'm sorry." Quinn hands her the paper towel and a water bottle she got her. "Here drink this."

Rachel takes the bottle takes a sip then spits it out to get the puke taste out of her mouth before taking another sip to soothe her sore throat. Quinn watched Rachel and noticed that there was something different about her. Not in a mature and growing difference, in a different way…she looked tired. Exhausted even. Like she hasn't slept in weeks.

"Hey, you okay?" Quinn asks concerned.

"You mean besides puking day in and day out because I have a human being growing inside me? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just look different. Exhausted. Like you haven't slept." Quinn says.

"Um…I've been having a little trouble the past few nights." Rachel says.

"Trouble like what?" Quinn asks concerned.

"I've…I've spend the last four nights puking and dry heaving over my toilet." Rachel weakly explains. "And when I did try to sleep, I just couldn't seem to get comfortable without feeling like I'm hurting the baby or something, so I've been getting minimum sleep. I've been lacking in my morning exercise also."

"What about your dads? Don't they help you?"

"They would've if I asked them…"

"Rachel…" Quinn scolds.

"I know I should ask them, but…daddy's been really tired from work lately, and I don't want to wake them, cause they both have work in the morning."

"Rachel, you know they would hold off all of that if you needed help."

"I know that, that's why I didn't ask. I don't want them to put their lives on hold just to help me."

"They would do that for you anyway."

"I know, and they've done so much more for me already, I just wanted to give them a break."

"Rachel…"

"I get it Quinn, okay. I should have asked them for help. Now can we just stop talking about it, and will you please help me up?" Rachel holds her hand out. Quinn takes it and gently pulls Rachel to her feet. Rachel walks over to the sink to wash herself off.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, Quinn. You were just concern, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Rachel said.

Yeah, Quinn was sorry, but not for the reason Rachel thought right now. She was sorry for everything. She was sorry for getting Rachel pregnant, even though she knows it is both their fault, and though she doesn't think that the baby is a mistake, she's still sorry.

She's sorry that Rachel's going through all of this pain and all she can do is sit back and watch. Well not literally, but you know what she means. And yeah, sure she helps her sometimes, but what about the other times. It seems like Rachel only hurts worst is when Quinn's not around. Like the last few nights, Rachel was hurting and Quinn wasn't there. Rachel was all alone. Well not really, but still. She know that she couldn't always be there with Rachel, but she still couldn't help feeling like this. She wanted to find a way where she could always be there for Rachel. Where she could be there at Rachel's every beck and call morning, noon, and night. Not in like a stalkerish way, but in a supportive way. Yeah, that sounds better.

Then suddenly a plan came to mind. But it was crazy. Too crazy. So crazy that it just might work.

"Move in with me." Quinn blurts out.

Rachel almost choked on the water she was drinking.

"What?" Rachel chokes out.

"Move in with me." Quinn repeats like it's the most natural thing.

"Quinn?" Rachel said in a sickenly sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you insane?!" Rachel shrieks.

"Probably."

"What are you thinking? Me moving in with you? Have you gone mad?" Rachel paces.

"Rachel…Rachel calm down. Look I know this sounds insane…" Quinn starts.

"Insane? Insane? No no no this is beyond insane Quinn. This…effing mental!" Rachel continues to pace the restroom.

"Whoa did Rachel Berry almost curse?" Quinn mocks.

"Quinn, this is not the right time to be joking." Rachel sternly said.

"Right. Sorry. But just hear me out." Quinn pleads.

Rachel stops pacing and turns her attention to Quinn.

Oh shit that actually worked, now Quinn has to come up with a reason for her totally insane idea.

"Okay, so look, I know we haven't decided if we're keeping the baby yet, but say if we do decide to keep them, then what? We'd both want to spend time with them, but we live in different places. We can't have them traveling back and forth from her house and mine, especially at an early age." A pause. "And while your house is really nice, I doubt it could fit you, me, the baby, and your dads. At my place you could have your own room, the baby would have their own room, and we'll still have enough room for guests." Quinn explains.

Rachel really thought about what Quinn said, and she had to admit, Quinn did have a good point.

"Quinn while you have some valid points. I…I just don't know."

"Just think about it. Please." Quinn pleads

"Even if I were to consider it. We would need to speak to my fathers first." Rachel says

"Great. We can talk to them after school." Quinn said

"What? Quinn no, I said I would think about it." Rachel says.

"What better way to think about it than when we're talking to your dads." Quinn smiles.

Rachel looks at Quinn. She shook her head then said.

"Okay fine. We'll talk to them, but I still need to think about it." Rachel said

Quinn did a victory fist pump in the air before prancing around doing a cute but corny victory dance.

"You're such a dork." Rachel laughs

"You love it." Quinn says still dancing.

Rachel shakes her head smiling before walking out of the restroom. Quinn quickly follows behind her.

After school, since Quinn didn't have basketball practice, Quinn took Rachel home after glee, where they waited for Rachel's dads.

"Rachel, sweetie you home?" Hiram calls out.

"Yeah dad I'm in the living room." Rachel said. "Can you and daddy come here for a second?"

Hiram and Leroy walk into the living room.

"Oh hello Quinn. We didn't know you were here." Leroy said

"Hey Leroy. Hey Hiram." Quinn greets.

"Hello Quinn. How have you been?" Hiram asks

"Good…I've been good."

Leroy and Hiram look at their daughter and her friend, and something seemed a little off about them.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Hiram asks concerned.

"Nothing dad. Just… Quinn and I wanted to talk to you about something." Rachel says

"Oh okay. Well what is it?" Hiram asks.

Rachel looks at Quinn before starting.

"Well dad, daddy, Quinn and I…Qu- Quinn thinks…I-I…" Rachel nervously stumbles over her words.

"I asked Rachel to move in with me." Quinn said quickly to help Rachel out.

Leroy and Hiram both looked dumbfounded.

"Girl say what now?" Leroy asked

"I was thinking that Rachel should moved in with me." Quinn said a little more nervous than before.

"I…uh…well I…huh?" Leroy said confused.

"Um girls I…I don't know what to say…" Hiram starts. "I didn't even know you girls were in a relationship."

"We're not." Quinn and Rachel both rushed out.

Now Leroy and Hiram were beyond confused.

"Um girls, I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused here. Can you please explain it to us?" Leroy asked

Rachel looked to Quinn.

"Um okay well it's like this, I thought that…well… I-I know that Rachel and I haven't decided if we're keeping the baby or not, but then I thought what if we do. We'll both want to be with them, but it's not safe to move a newborn back and forth constantly. And as nice as your house is, I don't think it would fit all of us plus the baby." A pause. "At my house, there's enough room for Rachel to have her own room, a nursery for the baby, and still have enough room if we ever had guests." Quinn finishes.

The Berry men still looked a little unsure.

"Well I do have to admit, Quinn's house is big enough to them, and about ten other people." Leroy said

"Yea, and plus if it makes you feel any better, I don't live that far from here. We could come here for dinner every night. Well maybe not every night cause I still have dinner with the Puckerman's and Lopez's too, but on other nights we totally could. And whenever you can't make because of work, we would always make sure to call and report to you that we're all okay and safe." Quinn quickly adds.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you Miss Fabray?" Hiram smirks impressed.

"It's always good to plan ahead." Quinn said smiling at a blushing, but equally smiling Rachel.

"That it is, Quinn. That it is." Leroy says.

"Alright, well I agree that everything you have said Quinn does make logical sense and it does sound like a good idea. But if we do agree to it, you two will have dinner with us at least twice a week and call us every night to assure us that you are okay. And if you need anything or anything happens you will call us and tell us, got it?"

"Yes sir." Quinn said before turning to Rachel. "But we hadn't made any decisions yet. Well Rachel hasn't made any decisions yet. We just wanted to run it by you first."

Leroy and Hiram nod their heads in understanding then turn to their unusually quiet daughter.

"Rachel" Hiram said softly

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about the Quinn's idea? Are you okay with it?" Hiram asks

Rachel thought about it.

"Well…Quinn did make a lot of valid points, and it does sound like a very well thought of plan…" Rachel trails off

"Rachel" Quinn says softly, placing her hand over Rachel's. "…you don't have to move in with me if you don't want to. So there's no pressure. I just thought it would be pretty nice idea, you know encase we wanted to keep the baby. And…" Quinn trailed off nervous about what she was about to tell Rachel. "…I thought maybe if I'm with you more, I wont feel so useless." Quinn lowers her head in shyness and embarrassment.

"What? Quinn…you've been nothing but helpful to me these past few week. You are anything but useless. You've been such a big help to me, I couldn't ask for anyone better." Rachel said softly.

"I know…it's just the last few days, you've been so tired and in pain. I just feel so useless that I can't help you, and like I'm just sitting there watching you go through all this pain." Quinn admits.

"Quinn, sweetie, look at me…" Quinn looks up at Rachel. "I'm pregnant, I'm going to be in pain and tired every now and then, there's nothing that you or I can do about it as long as this little one is inside of me." Rachel points to her small, but growing baby bump. "…and whether we live together or not, Quinn you wont always be able to be with me, but what you can do is keep doing what you're doing and be there for me and the baby when you can. You doing that is more than enough help." the girls were so caught in their talk, they didn't notice that Leroy and Hiram had left the living room.

"So does that mean you don't want to move in with me?" Quinn asks a little sadly

"I didn't say that Quinn. I said you couldn't be there for my every move whether we lived together or not. You did make a lot of good points, and you were right. We shouldn't move the baby around a lot at a young age. But I still need to think about it. Give me like a day or two." Rachel said

"Yeah, sure take all the time you need, Rach. There's no pressure, if you don't want to just tell me and we'll figure something else out. I just want you and the baby to feel comfortable." Quinn said.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel smiles. Quinn smiles back.

After their little talk, the girls sat and watched a movie and were later joined by Brittany. Quinn stayed for dinner and after dinner they played a few games before Quinn left for the night. After Quinn left, Rachel went up to her room with Brittany and thought about what she and Quinn had talked about. She knew she had a lot of thinking to do.

**End of Chapter 31**

* * *

><p><strong>Decisions, decisions. What will Rachel choose? Stay tuned and find out :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**So some of you have asked how long this story will be. And the answer…as long as you want it baby. ;) Honestly at this point I really don't know, but it will last till their senior year and when they graduate. A lot of twist and turns, a few guest faces. Hope you guys stick around. It's gonna be awesome. :D**

**Now sit back, read and enjoy. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

"Hey, S can you move over a little to the left."

"There?"

"Little more."

"There?"

"More"

"There?"

"Little more."

"Q, I can't go any further." Santana says a little irritated.

"Okay fine. Just move it a little bit to the right." Quinn said

"There?"

"Little more."

"Q!"

Quinn laughs. "Right there's good, S."

"Good." Santana gets down from the latter. "You know I still can't believe the dwarf agreed to move in with you."

"Well, she felt I had a point about the baby and everything." Quinn shrugs.

"Sure"

Quinn and Santana observes how the room looks so far.

"Looks good so far, right?" Quinn asks

"Yea." Santana nods her head.

"You know Q, there's just one thing I don't get. Why you're doing all out on the girl's room?" Santana said

"Well I just wanted her to feel comfortable while she was here." Quinn answers

"Yea, but what exactly made you come up with this?" Santana asks gestures around the room.

Quinn looks around the pink and yellow room thinking about how she came up with this brilliant idea.

_***Flashback***_

_It had been a week since Quinn asked Rachel to more in with her. Yes, it did catch Rachel off guard, but Rachel had admitted that Quinn's idea did make a lot of sense and it was genuinely a good idea, but she still needed to think about. It's good to say that the thinking process didn't take long. Two days later Rachel told Quinn her decision was to move in with her, but she still wanted a few days before moving in. Quinn whole heartedly agreed._

_Now a few days later, Quinn has been thinking about ways she could possibly make Rachel feel comfortable. She didn't want Rachel to feel uncomfortable or awkward around her. She wanted Rachel to wake up in the morning and not feel like she's in a strange place, but see something that was familiar to her and made feel like she was safe. _

_That's when a brilliant and perfect plan popped into Quinn's head._

_Quinn hastily grabbed her car keys and drove to Rachel's house._

_Quinn arrived to the Berry household, and to her luck, there was one car in the drive way. Quinn got out of her car and headed to the front door and rung the doorbell._

_Hiram answered._

"_Oh hi Quinn." Hiram greets brightly._

"_Hi Hiram. Is Rachel here?" Quinn asks_

"_Aw I'm afraid not. She's at her vocal lesson right now. She'll gone for awhile, sorry." Hiram said_

"_It's okay. I actually wanted to talk to either you or Leroy." _

"_Um okay then. Why don't you come in and we'll talk. Leroy's at work right now." Hiram ushers Quinn inside the house, where they go to the den to talk._

"_So what can I do you for Quinn?" Hiram asks_

"_Well, um…I-I'm trying to…I'm trying to think of doing something special to Rachel, for when she moves in." Quinn starts off a little nervous._

"_Okay" Hiram nods in understanding and waiting for Quinn to continue._

"_Okay, so I um I want her to feel comfortable when she first gets there. To feel safe, and not wake up every morning feeling like she's in some strange and unfamiliar place and feel scared. I've had that feeling before, and it was not fun. It took almost two months until I got used to my new house." Quinn explains._

"_Uh Quinn while I understand what you're saying, you were 3 years old, it usually takes children time to adjust to new surroundings." Hiram therapist skills kicked in. A few days after the first meeting dinner, Quinn sat down with Leroy and Hiram and told them about her life and her family situation. So he knew about Quinn going from Pennsylvania to Lima when she was younger._

"_Actually we move again when I was 11. A year before my mom died, actually. But that's not the point. I just want Rachel to feel safe while she's living with me."_

"_Okay, I completely understand were you're coming from Quinn." Hiram said. "So do you have any ideas on how you're going to achieve that goal?"_

"_Actually I do have one, that's kind of why I'm here." Quinn said_

"_I'm listening."_

"_I was wondering if I could take some pictures of Rachel's room." _

_***End of Flashback***_

"So what just like that he let's you take pictures of Berry's room? Not even knowing if you were gonna use them for some pervy strange room fetish or anything?" Santana asks

"Uh no. Plus, I told him that when you first wake up the first thing you do is take in your surrounding and if they seem familiar to you, you feel safe and more energetic to start your day." Quinn said

"And he actually believed that shit?"

"Yes, cause it's true."

"Whatever" Santana shrugs before going back to her work. She stops for a moment and turns to Quinn. "You know what I don't get?" Quinn stops her work and turns to face her best friend. "I don't get why you're going through all this trouble for Berry. I mean I've never seen you go all out for any girl. Not saying you're a jerk or anything, cause you kinda are…" Santana jokes. "…but seriously if it was any other girl who was pregnant with your kid and moving in with you, you still wouldn't go all out like this. Sure you'd want to make sure they're comfortable and all, but not like this…" Santana gestures to the room. "…and if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were in love with Rachel or something."

"Whoa S, slow your roll. I care about Rachel, yeah. And sure I might love her, but as a friend, that's it. I love her like I love you and Puck. That's as far as my feelings go. You know I don't do the whole **relationship** or _in love_ bullshit." Quinn says

Santana shrugs "Hey you never know, Rachel could be that one to change that."

"S are you trying to set me up with Rachel?" Quinn asks.

"White girl please, like I care if you and Berry get together do the nasty and have more reptile like babies. I was just saying."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Whatever S. Anyway, even if I was into Rachel like that, she doesn't feel the same way. Plus even if she was, she could do so much better than me. And we both know that."

"Why not?" Santana crosses her arms.

"Because…because you know…"

"No I don't fill me in." Santana says.

"Because I'm a payer."

"Ah, dude no you're not. You're a flirt. You flirt with multiple girls. Sure you've gotten a few hand jobs and blows, maybe even returned the favor, but whatever. Besides that still doesn't mean you can't be in love with her."

"Dude, I'm seriously getting the feeling you're trying to set Rachel and I up."

"Nope."

"And when did you get all in touch with your _feelings _anyway."

"Hey, man I'm just asking. And no I'm not trying to set you and Berry up. I'm only asking a question." A pause. "So you're sure you're not in love with Berry?"

"Yes, I am positive that I am not in love with Rachel. Not that there would be a problem with being in love with her, I'm just not."

"Okay, just making sure. Cause you know if you were, that would totally be okay. I mean if you look past the fugly argyle skirts and baby gap sweaters, The Smurf's actually pretty hot. I mean you should know. That's why you're in this situation now." Santana smirks

"You suck, but thanks S…I think."

"Whatever."

"Hey Quinn." Brittany calls from the door way.

"Yeah what's up Britt?" Quinn asks

"Um Puck and Kurt need your help in the other room." Brittany said

"Um okay cool. I'll be in there. Britt can you help Santana finish putting up the posters?" Quinn asks. Brittany looked up at the Latina and smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay thanks. I'll be back." Quinn leaves and heads to the room Puck and Kurt are helping fix up.

After Quinn leaves, there was silent. Santana was silently placing the posters on the wall, and Brittany was shyly standing in the middle of the room away from Santana, staring at her shoes.

"Um…hi." Brittany said

Santana was a little startled when she heard the voice.

"Oh uh hey." Santana said. There was more silence. "So…how have you been?" Santana said trying to make conversation or at least make things less awkward then it was right now.

"You've been ignoring me." Brittany bluntly said, and that did not help with the awkwardness.

Santana was stunned by Brittany's blunt statement. It was true, she had been avoiding her, but only because she didn't know how to be around her after what happened between them. She didn't know what to tell her, so she just went with the truth.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Santana said

"Why?" Brittany steps closer to Santana.

"It's just…" Santana trails off.

"Just what?"

"It hurts being around you." Santana said sadly. "After everything that happened between us, it hurts to be around you and not able to hold you or hold your hand or hug you or…kiss you, cause you're still with Ro-Artie. And it hurts knowing that I don't have you." Santana said "And I know I said we could still be friends, but god sometimes it's really hard trying to be just your friends. And I didn't want to pressure you or anything, so I thought maybe it would be better if we just keep our distant for a while. At least until you know what you want."

"Do you regret it? Waiting for me?" Brittany asks sadly

"No. Not for a second. It's the best decision I've ever made, it's just really hard at the moment. But I'm sure that in the end it'll workout for me. Us. I hope." Santana whispers the last part, but Brittany heard her, she just didn't say anything. "But I am sorry that I was avoiding you. I just really thought that maybe if I wasn't around much it could, I don't know, help you make your mind up on what you want." A pause. "But if I was wrong in anyway, I'm sorry and I will totally make it up to you."

"Really? Make it up to me how?" Brittany said a little flirty.

"Uh…uh well I-I c-could like take you out or something. L-like t-to a movie or d-dinner maybe." Santana stutters.

"So like a date?" Brittany smiles, walks towards Santana.

"No! No a-as friends. Strictly friends…I- I mean if you want it t-to be a date, then y-yeah sure. B-but of course th-that's not it cause you're with Artie, so it can always wai…"

"San…"

"Huh…"

"That sound like fun. Hanging out with you, as friends. Sounds nice." Brittany smiles.

"Okay." Santana says dumbly.

"And as for that date, I'll hold you to it."

"Uh c-cool…I-I mean…cool" Santana said

Brittany chuckled at Santana dorky cuteness.

"Come on let's get back to work." Brittany said placing a soft quick kiss at the corner of Santana's mouth. Really close to her lips.

Santana stood there against the wall with a goofy smile on her face. And that's how Quinn found her.

"Hey guys…" Quinn trails off when she saw her best friend up against the wall with a goofy smile on her face and her best friend's crush standing not that far from her with an equally goofy and shy smile on her face. "Do I even want to know what happened while I was gone?" Neither girl made a move to answering her. "I guess not. Anyway the furniture guys will be here in about 15 minutes. Could you guys put the furniture up for me?"

Getting back to business snapped the two girls out of their goofy love sick trance.

"Sure, Q. But what about you?" Santana asks

"I have to pick Rachel up from her vocal lessons then take her to her doctor's appointment. Puck and Kurt are almost finished with the other room, they'll be in here to help you guys out when they're done." Quinn said.

"Cool. Hey isn't this the appointment where you found out what the baby's gender is?' Santana asks.

"Yep." Quinn said with a goofy smile of her own forming on her face.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Brittany squeals, throwing her arms around Quinn's neck in tight hug.

"Thanks Britt." Quinn chokes out returning the hug by wrapping her arms around the taller girls waist.

Brittany continues to squeeze the life out of Quinn in her tight grip hug.

"Uh Britt baby, maybe you should let Quinn go. I don't think she can breathe." Santana chuckles when she sees her friend turning blue in the face.

"Oh sorry." Brittany releases Quinn.

"'S okay." Quinn coughs out while trying to gasp for breath. "Thanks S."

"No prob, Q. Can't have you dead before you can even see what your kid is now can we?" Santana jokes

"No we can't." Quinn chuckles. "Okay so, I gotta run. See you guys later. And thanks again."

"No prob. Now go see your kid. We gots everything handled around here." Santana said

"Sweet, see ya." Quinn leaves the room the room.

Not long after Quinn leaves, Santana gets a text.

**Britt baby, really S?- Q**

Santana looked at the text confused, until she realized what Quinn was talking about. How did she miss that? Most importantly did Brittany notice?

"Oh shit."

"What?" Brittany asks.

"Nothing." Santana said a little to quickly.

"Oh kay." Brittany said a little confused by Santana sudden weird mood and turned back to putting the posters on the wall.

**End of Chapter 32**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: We'll see what Quinn and Rachel are having. A boy or a girl Also Rachel moves in. Let's see how that turns out.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Baby, baby, baby, **_**ohh…**_**Sorry about that. Had a little Bieber fever for a moment there. :P Anywho, here a new chapter. Read and Enjoy. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

30 minutes later, Quinn and Rachel were waiting in the waiting room the doctor's office.

"Berry" the receptionist calls. "The doctor will see you now."

Quinn and Rachel get up from their chairs and walk to the room.

Dr. West was there to greet them.

"Hey Rach, how's it going?" Dr. West greets cheerfully.

"Hi Uncle Petey" Rachel says before hugging him. He turns to Quinn.

"Quinn, great to see you again." Dr. West said

"Nice to see you too, Dr. West." Quinn said holding her hand out for him to shake it.

"Oh put that thing away and give me a hug." Pete told her before pulling her in for a big hug. "And it's Pete. None of that Dr. West stuff. To formal. Makes me feel all funny." Pete jokes scrunching his face up in false disgust, making Quinn and Rachel laugh. "Okay so let's get down to business." Pete said before putting his gloves on and gathering the equipment that he'd need. "Rach, as I'm sure you're sick of me saying cause we've done this a million times, but this is going to be a little chilly." Pete said before applying the gel onto Rachel's baby bump.

Even though Rachel was used to it, it was still cold and she still hissed and shivers a little when it was applied. Quinn saw this and grabs Rachel's hand as if telling her that she was there with her. Rachel felt Quinn's hand in hers and smiled up to her. Quinn returns the smile.

"Alrighty, here we go." Pete begins to test and check everything like he does in all of the appointments. "Okay let's see…we have a healthy heart…" he said when they heard he heart beat through the speakers. Both Quinn and Rachel's faces lit up when they hear it. "…limbs are developing perfectly, facial structure's good, and telling from your growing stomach, the baby is also growing perfectly fine. Now what else is there?" Pete thinks. "Oh right. So are you girl's ready to see what you're gonna be having?"

"Yes!" Quinn shouts. Pete and Rachel laugh at Quinn's eagerness and Quinn blushes.

"Yes, uncle Petey, we would love to see what we're having." Rachel chuckles.

"Always so formal." Pete teases. "Alrighty, well let's have a look see. Aanndd…" Pete looks at them a smile. "Congratulations, you're having a beautiful baby boy."

Quinn and Rachel beam at the news. They're having a boy. A beautiful boy. Quinn probably wont admit it, but she had tears falling from her eyes. Rachel was the same way, well except she would gladly admit she cried. She just found out that she was having boy. She was over the fucking moon.

"Wait, are we sure that it's actually a boy and not well…like me?" Quinn asks

"Well Quinn we wont really know that until after the baby is born, but I am 99% sure that you guys are having a boy." Pete smiles at them.

"Cool…Awesome." Quinn smiles and looks at her son on the monitor. She looks back at Rachel who has her own tearful smile. Not knowing what possessed her to do it, Quinn leans down a presses a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead before turning back to the screen. Feeling Quinn's lips on her forehead, Rachel looked up at Quinn whose eyes were on the scene, confused. Did she really just kiss her on the forehead? Why did she do that? What did that mean? All of those questions were running through Rachel's head. Rachel was so confused now. More than ever actually.

* * *

><p>After packing up and making future appointments, the girls headed to the car to go home. Well to Quinn's house, but it's the same thing I guess.<p>

Quinn was really excited. She couldn't wait to show Rachel the surprise she had for her. As they walked out of the hospital, Quinn send a quick text to Santana.

**Just left appointment. On our way back. Everything ready?-Q**

Quinn puts her phone away and turns to Rachel who had been really quiet.

"Hey" Quinn said to grab Rachel's attention.

"Huh?" Rachel turns to Quinn.

"You okay? You're been quiet since we left. What's up?"

"Oh um…I'm fine. Just…thinking." Rachel replies.

"Oh…wanna talk about it?" Quinn asks

"I don't know." Rachel says quietly.

"Is…is it about you moving in with me? Cause if it is, you don't have to if you don't want to Rachel…"

"No…no Quinn it's not that. I am very okay with living with you." Rachel assures Quinn.

"Okay, then what's wrong?"

"I…I really don't know. It's probably just the pregnancy and all my hormones. They're been really…wonky lately." Rachel said

"Wow"

"I know"

"No, not that. I just never pictured you saying the word wonky." Quinn laughs. Rachel looks at Quinn a little strangely, before laughing along with her.

In the mist of their laughter, Quinn's phone buzzes.

**Ah 'bout dat, moving truck was l8, jus gt here.-S**

**Well are you done putting the stuff up?-Q**

**Dude, stuff literally jus gt here. We're tryna put it up now-S**

**But we're on our way now. What am I suppose to do?**-**Q**

**IDFK, stall the little Oomp-loompa-S**

**How?-Q**

**A shit I don't give. Thank of sumthin, bitch. I gots shit to do.-S**

Quinn rolled her eyes at the text.

**Gee thanx, Yoda-Q**

**Problem no ;)-S**

_Bitch. _Quinn thought. Now how was she going to stall Rachel until the guys were done at the house?

"Uhh Rachel wait!" Quinn called out when Rachel reaches for the car door handle.

"What?"

'_Think quick, Fabray.' _Quinn thought to herself.

"Let's go for a walk." Quinn quickly said.

"What?" Rachel looked confused.

"Yea, I mean it's beautiful day. Let's go for a quick walk before we go home."

Rachel looked around. It was mid-December, it was below 50 degrees, and it looked like it would rain at any minute.

"Ah Quinn have you seen the weather? I looks like it could rain at any second." Rachel said

'_She's got you there, Q' _"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Plus maybe a walk is what you need. To, you know, help you with whatever's got you so…quiet." Quinn says

"You may be right, but it still may be to dangerous for a walk."

Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel's dramatics.

"Okay then how about we just walk to the park two blocks from here then we'll head back to the car and go home. Sound fair?" Quinn wagered.

Rachel thought about it.

"Okay…fine." Rachel said and the two began to walk.

The first half of the walk was walked in silence. Neither knew what to say, so they just stayed in complete silence, listening to the wind blow.

"So…" Quinn broke the silence, thinking of something to say. "…you happy about moving in?"

"Uh yeah…yeah I am." Rachel says

"You don't sound happy."

Rachel looked at Quinn.

"I am really. It's just…this is all…very strange for me to take in. Quinn you have to understand, I'm not used to things like this. I didn't picture myself pregnant at 16 and moving in with the _girl_ who got me pregnant. Not saying that I regret or blame you for anything, it's just…a lot to take in and adjust to everything. But I am very grateful and happy you offered up your home for me." Rachel says.

Quinn listens to Rachel and nods her head up and down in understanding.

"Yeah…yeah you're right. I get it. It's a lot to adjust to. Sorry I sounded a little hostel."

"No, it's okay. And you weren't. You're just nervous. I get it. I'm a little nervous too, to be honest." Rachel admits. "But hey, we can be nervous together, right?"

Quinn looks at Rachel with a small smile, reaches to intertwine her hand with Rachel's "Right" Rachel was a little shocked by the gesture, but smiles back.

There was silence again.

"So…tell me about your house." Rachel said

"Umm…well it's big." Quinn jokes. Rachel laughs. "Um five bedrooms, plus three guestrooms. Each room is the same size, so no one has a bigger or smaller room. Each room also has it's own bathroom, so no waiting. Total win. Uh kitchen, dinning room, living room, and den." Pause. "We have a game room, a theater room with all the movies you can choose…"

"Any musicals?" Rachel cuts in.

"Uh does all three High School Musicals, count?" Quinn jokes. Rachel gasps dramatically. "Kidding. Just kidding. But yea, musicals." Quinn chuckles. "My mom was actually a pretty big Broadway fan, so yea, we have a pretty big variety of musicals."

"Okay."

Quinn went back to explaining her house. "We have a computer room, but we don't really use it much. We have a computer in the living room, so there's really no use of it. I usually just keep my guitars and stuff in there. The basement, we usually use for parties, and most of my equipment is there too. There's a three car garage. In the backyard, we have a pool with two water slides, a Jacuzzi also with it's own water slide, a pool house, and my favorite part of the house, the basketball court."

Rachel was in awe listening to Quinn describe her house. She knew Quinn's family had money which would ultimately lead up to having a big house, but…wow. Now she was a little more eager to seeing it than before.

"Wow"

"Yeah." A pause. "Hey if you want, we could set you up a recoding studio or something."

Rachel turned her head to Quinn so quickly, she was sure she would have a sore neck in the morning.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know how you're into the whole music and Broadway thing. We could turn the computer room into like a recording studio. And it's okay with the music cause every room in is also soundproof, so no complaining neighbors. You could like record your music and you know maybe send it to people or something." She was to stunned to speak, so Quinn continued. "Or I know you do your _Youtube _videos, so like instead of recording them in your room, you could like have a little studio to do it in. I could even do effects and editing for you to give your videos that little spark. N-not saying that they don't already have the spark, just to make it pop out a little more I guess…"

"You know about my _Youtube _vidoes?" Rachel cuts off Quinn's rambling.

"Yeah. Everyone in McKinley knows about your videos, Rachel." Quinn says as if it's obvious.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rachel looks at Quinn in disbelief. "Rachel, everyone in this shit hole town knows that you're great. Why do you think they always pick on you?" Rachel looks as if she didn't know the answer. "They're jealous. They see something in you that they don't have. They know that you're getting out of here, while they're not." Quinn stops walking and turns to look at Rachel. "You're gonna be somebody, Rachel, and don't you ever let anyone tell you or make you feel other wise."

Rachel looked Quinn in shock. No one has ever said something that passionate about her. Well except for her dads and Brittany, but they were her family, they're supposed to encourage her. Hearing someone else…Quinn…say all of that and have that much faith and passion in her, it felt…she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing to thank. Just keep being awesome." Quinn smiles. The smile practically makes Rachel melt inside, but she ignored it and returned it with her own tearful smile.

While they were staring at each other, they didn't notice the black cloud coming over them until it was to late.

"Oh shit!" Quinn yells when it starts poring rain.

"I told you!" Rachel says as the two try to find shelter.

"Over there!" Quinn points to a tree. The two girls run under the tree. "Ah man."

"Wow" Rachel says

"Yeah. I guess you were right. Taking a walk wasn't the best way to stall you." Quinn said before shaking the rain out of her long blonde hair.

"What?"

"What?" Quinn stops shaking.

"Y-you said the walk wasn't the best way to stall me. Stall me for what, Quinn?" Rachel asks

'_Oh shit' _Quinn gulps. _'Quick think fast'_

"Uhh…" _Nice, you idiot. Now use your words. _"Um…"_'Oh god, do I need to buy you a dictionary?' _"Uhh…d-does your coat have a hood?" Quinn quickly said.

"What?"

'_What'_

"Does your coat have a hood?" Quinn repeats

"Uh no…" Rachel answers confused.

"Here" Quinn takes off her letterman's jacket.

'_What are you doing?'_

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel asks

'_See even she's confused.'_

"We need to get to the car and the only way is to go through this…"Quinn gestures to the rain. "…and you will need this more than me."

"Um…okay" Rachel says still a little confused and unsure, but doesn't argue with Quinn's logic. "Wait what about you?"

"It's cool. Plus I like running in the rain."

Quinn goes closer to Rachel to wrap the jacket around her head. As Quinn is getting the jacket situated, Rachel finds herself looking up at Quinn, observing her face facial features. Quinn felt Rachel staring at her, and look down. Brown eyes met hazel. Rachel looked deeply into Quinn's eyes. She had always thought Quinn had the prettiest hazel eyes she had ever seen, and Quinn thought the same about Rachel's eyes. She felt she could tell a story with just her eyes. She wondered what their son's eyes would look like.

Unconsciously Quinn's eyes moved from Rachel's eyes to her lips, so quick you wouldn't be able to catch it. Not sure what possessed her to do it, Quinn feels herself leaning in. Rachel saw, but made no move to stop her, if anything she was also leaning in. Just as their lip were about to meet, Quinn's phone rings. It was Santana. Quinn slowly back away from Rachel to answer her phone. She seriously didn't know if she should be thankful or want to strangle Santana. She had all of these feelings and she didn't know what to do. She was so confused.

**All done. You can bring Minyme now.-S**

Quinn rolls her eyes at yet another nickname Santana has come up with.

**You do know she's not that much shorter than you, right?-**Q

**She still has to look up when she's talking to me-S**

**Real clever, S-Q**

**Whatever, just get your asses here. We're leaving-S**

**P.S. Britt said hey-S**

**And to be safe cause it's raining really hard-S**

**Britt said that not me. I could care less-S**

Quinn smirks

**Oh S I know you care too-Q**

**Fuck you-S**

**You already did ;)-Q**

**You whore-S**

Quinn chuckles. Then she turns to Rachel who was staring at everything but Quinn with a half shock and half confusion look on her face. Not sure what just happened.

"Ah looks like the rain is letting up a little." Quinn said breaking Rachel from her trance.

"Huh?"

"I said the rain is letting up. It should be a little safer for us to head back to the car without getting to soaked." Quinn said

"Oh okay" Rachel nods dumbly.

"Uh okay, so let's go." Quinn said and the two left from under the tree and hastily walked to the car.

The walk to the car and the drive home were both quiet. Both girls were thinking about what had just happened…well almost happened under the tree and what that could mean and what could possibly be going on between the two of them. It was all so confusing. Quinn couldn't help but flash back to her earlier conversation with Santana. She knew she wasn't in love with Rachel, but…she was feeling something, she just didn't know what it was.

Before they knew it, they were parked in front of Quinn's house. When both girls got out of the car, Rachel looked at the house in awe. It was so huge. It was…a mansion. Any bigger, it could be a castle.

"Wow"

"Yeah, that's everybody's first reaction." Quinn grins thinking about how Brittany and Kurt's first reacted when they first came. "Shall we go in?"

"Uh yeah. Wait what about my stuff?" Rachel asks

"It's cool your dads already brought them while we were out." Quinn says

"Is that why you were trying to stall me?" Rachel teases

"Part of it." Quinn smirks. "Come on let me show you around before you unpack." Quinn said before opening the door and ushering Rachel inside.

Rachel steps into the house and gasps. The house was even bigger inside. It was also really clean. There was a chandler hanging from the ceiling. Everything in the house was either cream colored or white. To her right were the stairs, cream colored carpet with a wooden banner. The walkway had wooden floors while the rest of the floors were carpet. Walking a little further from the stairs but not to much were was the living room. There was a large black leather couch and on each side of the couch were two cream colored loveseats and a wooden coffee table in the middle.

Hanging on the wall above the fireplace was a 50in' T.V, a theater system, a xbox 360, wii, and play station 3 were all hooked up to the TV. On the other side of the living room was a computer.

On the sides of the TV were little storage holders that held the devices attached to the tv, there were also movies and multiple games in them as well. Just above those cases, a few inches from the tv, was a large frame with what looked to be two different family portraits.

While most family portraits were formal looking with every person in the photo with fake smiles on their face, this one looked nothing like that. This family portrait looked more like a formal shot gone wrong. In a fun way of course. The first photo looked as if Quinn, dressed in a light blue dress button up shirt and black pants and her long blonde hair was in curls, was being chased by a taller older blonde beauty in a light blue dress. Their parents looks as if they weren't paying any attention to their children, but if you look close enough, you can actually see that they were trying not to laugh at their over hyper daughters.

The next photo looks like they got it all together to take a perfect picture, the only problem is that they all had the rabbit ears sign over each others heads. Quinn's dad had it over her head, her mom had it over her sister's head and vice versa, and Quinn well she looked like she was trying to reach her daddy's head but she was to short. They all looked really silly, they also looked like a truly happy family.

Rachel chuckles at the photos, especially when she saw a front toothless Quinn. She couldn't be more than 7 or 8 years old.

"I was 9 when we took that." Quinn comes up behind her. "It actually took about 30 shots before the photographer gave up." Quinn chuckles at the memory.

"Why was your sister chasing you?" Rachel asks

"I kept poking her in the side while she was trying to get her smile 'perfect'" Quinn said with air quotes "she's really ticklish." A pause "But for the record, my dad started it. I was just picking up the pieces."

"What about the last one?"

"Oh we were just being silly. It would have worked better if I could reach my dad's head." Quinn playfully frowned. Rachel laughs.

"You guys look really happy."

"Yeah…we were." Quinn said sadly with a frown.

Rachel sadly looks at Quinn. "Quinn, I'm so sorry."

"No…it's okay." Quinn shakes her head, trying to fight off the tears. "It's cool, really. I actually like thinking about all the good times. Makes me feel grateful that I had such an awesome family no matter what happened in the future. And I know that my parents loved me no matter what." Quinn said with tears in her eyes. Rachel had a few in her eyes too. When Quinn realized that the moment was getting a little to sad and serious, she quickly changed the subject. "Ah…" She clears her throat. "…so, anyway. Let's show you around then you can go to your room and unpack." Quinn said before giving Rachel the tour through the house. She started with the downstairs and backyard before moving upstairs.

After about 30 minutes of showing Rachel around the house, they were finally upstairs. Quinn was currently showing Rachel her room, before showing Rachel her new room.

Quinn's room was actually originally her parents' room, but after everything happened, with the help from her sister, Puck and Santana, Quinn fixed it up and made it her new room.

Quinn's room was painted just like Rachel's only difference was the colors, which Quinn's were blue and red. She had two basketball posters, one of Michael Jordan and the other was of Quinn's basketball hero, Lisa Leslie. Over her king size bed was an old Lakers jersey with the name _'O'Neal'_. In front of her bed was a Yamaha piano and two Yamaha guitars, one electric and the other a acoustic.

"You play?" Rachel asks gestures to the keyboard.

"Yeah, and my other guitars are down in the basement." Quinn says.

"Others?"

"Yeah I have like three more down in the basement with my drum set."

"Wow"

"Yeah. At 7 years old, Puck Santana and I took up keyboarding, guitar and drums.

"Oh yeah, I remember your glee audition. You play really good."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Did you take any other lesson?"

"Well by Ten, we were taking dance lessons, but Puck back out cause he thought it wasn't his thing. Santana and I stayed though. I also took marital arts classes."

"Wow, so do you still take any of those classes?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"Nah, I stop just before high school. I was going to stop after my mom…but I thought maybe she would want me to keep doing what I like, so I did. But I stopped before high school started, I guess I didn't want to take the classes anymore, but I do still practice every now and then. Plus I have glee now, so…cool beans." Quinn says with a smile. Rachel laughs.

"Yea, you know you're gonna have to show me some of those dance moves you got. I think you hold out in Glee." Rachel teases.

"Oh will do, mi'lady"

Rachel laughs and goes back to observing Quinn's room.

On Quinn's dressers were varies pictures of her and her family and some of her with Puck and Santana. On Quinn's night stand by her bed beside her ihome, was also one photo of Puck, Quinn, and Santana at what looks to be the basketball court by the park with a different boy, and they all looked like the best of friends and like they were having a great time. The boy looked a little familiar like a younger version of someone she knew, but Rachel couldn't figure out who. She moved to the book case in the corner of Quinn's room. It had a few book and novels, it also had a few more pictures of Quinn and her family. On the top shelf were various sport trophies, basketball, soccer, baseball, softball, you name it. A row a little lower were filled with comic books, and what really got Rachel to chuckle was the row above the comic books. It was occupied by a few unopened action figures.

"You play with dolls?" Rachel teases.

Quinn quickly turned to Rachel looking offended.

"They're not dolls, okay. They're action figures. Collectible action figures." Quinn defends.

"Okay" Rachel chuckles raising her hands in surrender.

"Whatever, come on. Let's got see your room." Quinn said.

Rachel nods and follows Quinn out of her room. As the two walked to Rachel's room, Rachel observes the pictures hanging up in the hallway. Just like in Quinn's room, the wall was covered with various pictures of the family. Most of the photos were of Quinn and her sister, who Rachel later learned name was Jennifer.

"Why does she look so familiar? Like I've seen her before." Rachel asks

"You probably have." Quinn answers. "She does the press things on her team, so you probably seen her on the news a lot. You probably didn't know it was her cause she changed her last name and took our mom's madden name when she was 18."

"Oh" As Rachel looked at the pictures, she mentally thought of pictures of her, Quinn and their son together hanging up on the wall. That thought startled her, so she quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Yeah…so that's your room right there." Quinn points to the door that looked like it had a sheet covering it.

"Um Quinn why is there a sheet covering it?" Rachel asks

"Uh, you'll see, but first I want to show you something." Quinn points to a door diagonal from Rachel's room.

Quinn opens the door and Rachel gasps. The room that was originally Quinn's was painted light sky blue with various cartoon characters. The room had a crib on one side of the room and what looked to be a big child's bed on the other side. There was also a rocking chair beside the crib and a changing table on the far end of the room by the dresser. Near the closet was a large tube filled with toys.

"It's…it's a…" Rachel stutters

"It's a nursery. For the baby." Quinn finished for her. Rachel was shocked.

"Wh-wha…-h-how…?"

"I just thought…I know we haven't decided if we're keep the baby yet, but I thought it would best if we were prepared anyway." Quinn explains. "I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries or anything. Or make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to and if you don't like it, I'll totally put it back." Quinn said quickly, hoping she didn't offend Rachel in any way or think that Quinn was forcing her to keep the baby. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep the baby or not. She knew she wasn't ready to raise a baby, but still there was this feeling in her. The feeling that even though the baby wasn't born yet, she loved him with everything in her and more.

"Quinn…I don't…." Rachel said

"You don't like it do you? Oh geez I knew it was a bad…"

"No…no Quinn that's not it…it's just…wow. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I didn't do it for thanks. I did it cause I wanted to. I don't know why I did, but I did. And now we're ready for the baby. I-if we keep him that is." Quinn said nervously.

"What if we don't keep him?" Rachel whispers. She didn't know why, but it hurt her to say or even think that. It hurt Quinn too, but she masked it up and answered.

"Uh, w-well…I also set the room up for whenever my nephew visits too, so he doesn't have to share the bed with his mom. So yeah, the crib might go to waste, but at least my nephew will love the room…"

"Do you want to keep him?" Rachel asks all of a sudden.

Quinn was caught off guard by the question. Did she want to keep their baby? Honestly at the moment, she really didn't know. What she did know was that just imaging their child anywhere else but with them, made Quinn's heart hurt, but she didn't want to tell Rachel that. To afraid that she would freak her out, so instead she said.

"Uh, we have a while before we have to think about that, so let's just talk about it later. Come on let me show you your room now." Quinn hastily leaves the room leaving a confused Rachel to follow her. Quinn opens the door and smiles. "Here take a look inside."

Rachel looks in and gasps for the third time since she's been in the house. The room looked just like her old room. Exactly like her room to be exact. It even had the dent from when Brittany's head hit the wall when they were 12 after she had did the back flip and fell.

"Wh-wha…h-how…wh-when…"

"I wanted you to feel comfortable. To wake up and feel like you were in a familiar place, and feel safe. So I talked to your dads and with the help from them, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt, I set this all up." Quinn explains.

"Kurt?" Rachel said a little confused. She didn't know the two had become such good friends especially knowing how his brother feels about Quinn.

"Yeah, we've been pretty cool lately, so when I told him about my plan, he jumped at the chance to help. Something about enterer designing or something. He helped with the nursery too."

Rachel nods then looks at a few posters that she doesn't remember having in her room.

"What are those?" Rachel asks

"Remember when I told you that my mom was a big Broadway fan?" Quinn asks. Rachel nods. "Well these posters have been rotting up in the attic since…for a while, so I couldn't think of a better person to have them." Quinn smiles.

"Quinn…this is…this is amazing. Thank you so much." Rachel gushes

"No problem. Hey I got one more thing to show you…well two more. First, I know that you're a big Dori fan, but you don't have any Dori stuff, so first I got you a Dori poster…" Quinn points to the poster beside Rachel's _Spring Awakening_ poster. "…I got you a Dori _and _Nemo pillow." Quinn points to the pillows on the bed. "And I got you this…" Quinn reaches behind the door and pulls out a frame with a picture of Dori that looks similar to the poster, but this was a picture autographed by Dori herself, well Ellen Degeneres, but same thing.

Rachel gasps.

"How did you…"

"I know some people who know some people." Quinn smiles.

"Oh my god Quinn thank you so much." Rachel hugs Quinn. Quinn returns it. Rachel lets go of Quinn, then grabs the picture and hangs it up in a free space on the wall.

"So there's one more surprise." Quinn said

"Quinn, I don't think I can take anymore surprises." Rachel chuckles

"You'll like it, I promise." Quinn said. Rachel turned back to Quinn. "Okay, so I didn't have any gold stickers to put on your door, but I'm sure you'll like this one just as much." Quinn removed the sheet from the door. Rachel gasps yet again, this time with a few tears in her eyes. On the door to her bedroom was a big gold plate in the shape of a star.

"Do you like it? It's just like what the Broadway actors have on their dressing room doors. I thought I fit perfectly for you." Quinn explains as Rachel walks up to the door, not taking her eyes off of the star. Quinn continued talking. "You wouldn't believe how many department stores I had to go to find the right one."

Rachel runs her index finger through her name that was engrave in the star. "So you like it, right? It's not to much is it? Did I go a little overboard? I just wanted you to have the best. I didn't want to freak you o-" Quinn was cut off when tiny yet strong arms wrapped around her neck. Quinn was so caught off guard by the hug, that she almost fell over, but caught herself. After getting herself situated and her feet back on the ground, she wrapped her arms around Rachel waist and hugged her back.

"Thank you." Rachel whispers into Quinn's shoulder.

"No…You're welcome." Quinn said gently.

Rachel pulls out of the embrace, but doesn't move her arms from around Quinn.

"No really Quinn. This is the nicest and greatest thing anybody has ever done for me. I just…I really don't know what to say. Thank you just doesn't seem to be enough."

"Well, you could say Quinn is the most awesomest person ever." Quinn jokes

"Well you already know that, so why boost your ego." Rachel teases.

"Haha" Quinn said sarcastically.

"But seriously Quinn, thank you."

Quinn looks at Rachel and sees true gratitude in the brown orbs. "You're welcome." Quinn smiles. Rachel smiles back.

Quinn looks deep into Rachel's eyes. They were so close together. It felt just like under the tree. Only this time, neither were sure who leaned in first. All they know is after an intense staring contest, lips met lips in a soft kiss.

Quinn was the first to pull away. She pulled back a little to see if Rachel would freak out about her kissing her. When Rachel made no objection to the kiss, Quinn quickly dove back in a more passionate kiss. Rachel gladly responded by deepening the kiss.

'_Soft' _Rachel thought, just like she remembered. Feeling like the kiss was going a little slow, but not knowing where the feeling was coming from, Rachel pressed her lips harder against Quinn's, making Quinn gasp. Rachel took advantage on the moment and slips her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Both girls moan. The kiss intensifies. Tongues fight battle for dominance. Quinn backs Rachel up against the door. There is little distance between them. The only space between them was Rachel's baby bump.

Quinn begins to move the kiss from Rachel's lips, to her jaw then to her neck. Rachel tangles her hands into Quinn's long blonde hair and moans when Quinn starts sucking on her pulse.

"Oh god…" Rachel moans

This was so crazy and out of control, but felt so good. Rachel doesn't know what she's doing. Well she does, still she doesn't know why. This was all so confusing. Quinn. The baby. These feelings she's been feeling. The fucking hormones. Everything. She was so confused. And slightly horny,…but still confused. When she felt Quinn's hard on began to grind against her, she knew they had to stop before things got out of hand. Well more than they all ready have. But god it felt so good. No! No, she had to stop this right now!

"Qu-Quinn" Rachel moans out.

Quinn not really sensing what was going on, she was just to horny, took Rachel's moaning her name as encouragement and continued to assault Rachel's neck. She moved her hand down Rachel's waist to the left side of her hips to her leg, and lifts it up and wraps it around her waist, and pushes into Rachel, where they were core to core.

That presented itself as a red light, and Rachel knew she had to stop this and quick.

"Qu-Quinn…" Quinn still didn't move. "Quinn. Wait. We can't." Rachel gently pushes Quinn back by her shoulders.

"Huh?" Quinn removes herself from Rachel's neck and looks at her. Her eyes dark green with lust, and she looked so…sexy. Rachel had half a mind to pull Quinn back to her and continue, but the logical side told her that it wasn't right for them to do that now.

"We…we can't. It's not right." Rachel pants

Quinn registers what Rachel said and takes a look at their position. Quinn had Rachel pinned up against her door, lips swollen from their kissing, hickies forming on Rachel's neck, and Rachel's leg was wrapped around her waist with her skirt hiked up. Okay so this was pretty awkward.

Quinn softly removes Rachel's leg from her waist and placed it back on the floor, and backs up a little from Rachel.

"Sorry." Quinn looks down embarrassed.

"It's…it's okay. It's okay. We both got a little carried away." Rachel said

"Yeah…" A pause. "It's just…these last few months have been…weird. But a good weird. A good, but confusing weird. Look all I know is that these past few months…with you. I've never been happier. I feel like this strange but strong connection between us. And I just couldn't help it." Quinn shyly admits.

"I know what you mean. I feel it too." Rachel says.

"You do?"

Rachel nods.

"Okay. So what do we do?" Quinn asks, looking a little hopeful.

"I don't know." Rachel says. "While I'll admit that we are both feeling some strange connection or something for each other, I don't think we should do anything about it."

Quinn's face drops. "What? Why?"

"Quinn look right now…I-I'm not ready for a relationship. I don't think it's what I need right now. Not even with the father…er…mother of my child. I just don't know if I can do it right now. I don't think either of us are ready for it as a matter of fact. There's just to many emotions, or in my case emotions and extremely wonky hormones. And with everything going on, it's clouding our better judgment." Rachel says

"Whoa, what a second. Okay my emotions are in perfect check. There is nothing clouding my better judgment." Quinn defends

"Quinn, look I'm not saying that we can't be together. I'm just saying that we shouldn't be together now."

"Why not?"

"Because…it would only be because you're having a child with me. If it wasn't for the baby, you wouldn't want to be with me."

"That not true…"

"Really Quinn?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, so if we where never in this position. No baby, no nothing. Would you have ever thought of me as anything but a friend. Would you even want to be with me? And be honest." Rachel asks.

Quinn was about to shout yes, but she stops. She stops and thinks, and if she was honestly, like truly honest, she had always thought Rachel was really cute and all, but relationship wise. Quinn's never thought about anybody in that sense. No one what so ever. And anytime she did, she got scared and thought about something else. Like she told Santana earlier that day, her and relationships just didn't go together.

But with Rachel, she just didn't know. She felt this strong connection with her from day one, but never thought much of it. She always knew that Rachel was meant for something greater and better. Better than her. So when the two became friends, that's all she thought of her as. A friend.

"I-I guess you're right." Quinn said a little sadly. "I just want our son to be happy. Isn't every kid happy when their parents are together?"

"No every child is happy when their parents are happy." Rachel rebuts.

Quinn didn't say anything.

"Okay, Quinn say in a hypothetical situation, what if we were together right now. What if in the near future after our son is born, we find that we're not really happy with each other, in that sense. Then what, we'll fight constantly, and frighten our child. I don't want that do you?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Exactly. See every child is happy when their parents are happy, and they are showered unconditional love. Even if their parents aren't together."

Quinn thought about it. Rachel did have a point. Not every happy kid's parents are together. Just take her nephew, Henry for example. His parents aren't together, but he is the happiest and most loved little blonde boy you could ever meet.

"Yeah…yeah you're right." Quinn said

"I'm always right." Rachel teases. Quinn chuckles. Rachel looks at Quinn. "Look Quinn, it's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just right now might not be the best time. Right now I just really need a friend. Can you be that for me?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"That's all I ask." Rachel says. "And if after I have the baby, if we're still having these feelings then we'll try. Not because we feel obligated to be together because we have a child, but because we want to. For us. Deal?" Rachel holds out her hand with a small smile on her face.

Quinn breaks out with a smile of her own and shakes Rachel's hand.

"Deal."

"Great, now that that's all taken care of, could you help me unpack my things?" Rachel asks.

"So when you say help you, you really mean, I do it all while you sit and watch?" Quinn teases.

"Of course. I'm pregnant. I shouldn't be lifting heavy things." Rachel mocks what Quinn said to her a few weeks ago when Rachel was about to carry her book bag full of textbooks to class. Quinn had taking the backpack from her and said that it wasn't good for her to carry heavy things.

"Oh now you want to listen to me." Quinn playfully pouts.

"Hey, when you're right, you're right." Rachel smirks.

Quinn shakes her head laughing. Then she and Rachel unpack Rachel's things and get her settled into her new home.

**End of Chapter 33**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was…intense. You hate me for the tease? ;) Yeah I know you guys were waiting for them to get together and they will, just not yet. But don't worry, I have it all planned out up in the noggin and a little on paper. :P<strong>

**And yea they're having a boy. Sorry to those who were hoping or a girl. Don't worry there may be one later in the future. That's a big maybe though. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out. ;)**

**Next chapter will feature an appearance from a special guest. Can you guess who it is? :)****  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Glee or Criminal Minds characters.**

**Read and enjoy :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning and Quinn was just about to get up from bed and start the day off with her morning wake up routine when her alarm goes off.

_Jitterbug  
><em>_Jitterbug_

Quinn's feet twitch and moves to the beat under the cover.

_Jitterbug_

Quinn's body also begins to move, but she remains asleep.

_Jitterbug_

Suddenly Quinn pushes the covers off and jumps out of bed.

_You put the boom boom into my heart  
><em>_You send my soul sky high when you lovin' starts  
><em>_Jitterbug into my brain  
><em>_Goes a bang bang 'til my feet do the same_

Quinn goes over to her dresser and pulls out a white long sleeve button up.

_But something's bugging you, something aint right  
><em>_My best friend told me what you did last night  
><em>_Left me sleepin' in my bed, I was dreaming  
><em>_But I should have been with you instead_

Quinn slid out of her room in dancing in the long sleeve shirt, her boxers, and sunglasses.

_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo  
><em>_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
><em>

_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>'_Cause I'm not planning' on going solo  
><em>_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_Take me dancing tonight  
><em>_I wanna hit that high,  
><em>_Yeah, yeah_

Quinn jumps from the stairs, and once again slid across the wooden floor in her sock clad feet with a fake microphone in her hand singing and dancing.

_You take the grey skies out of my way  
><em>_You make the sun shine bright than Doris Day  
><em>_Turned a bright spark into a flame  
><em>_My beats per minute never been the same  
><em>

'_Cause you're my baby, I'm your fool  
><em>_It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
><em>_Come on baby, let's not fight  
><em>_We'll go dancing, everything will be all right_

Quinn moves to the kitchen, still dancing and singing, and begins to make breakfast for her and Rachel.

_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo  
><em>_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>'_Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
><em>_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_Take me dancing tonight  
><em>_I wanna hit that high  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

While the food was cooking, Quinn moved her dancing back into the living room.

_Jitterbug  
><em>_Jitterbug_

_Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
><em>_We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
><em>_It's cold out there but it's warm in bed  
><em>_There can dance, we'll stay home instead_

Quinn jumps up on the couch dancing, singing and bouncing all around.

_Jitterbug_

_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo  
><em>_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_Take me dancing tonight_

Quinn was so caught up in her dancing and singing and jumping from chair to chair, she didn't notice Rachel had come down from bed, and was watching her from the stairs, trying not to laugh at the adorable seen in front of her.

_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_Don't you dare to leave me hanging like a yo yo  
><em>_Wake me up before you go go  
><em>_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
><em>_Take me dancing _

_Boom  
><em>_Boom  
><em>_Boom_

_Wake me up before you go go (Oh)  
><em>'_Cause I'm not plannin' on solo (Boom Boom Boom)  
><em>_Wake me up before you go go_

Quinn does a little pelvic thrust dance

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
><em>_Take me dancing tonight (Ohhh, Ahhh)  
><em>_Yeah_

By the end of the song. Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer, so she laughs.

Hearing that someone else was in the room with her, Quinn practically jumps out of her skin, turning to see Rachel standing by the steps laughing. Still laughing, Rachel claps and cheers.

"Wooo! Encore! Encore!"

Quinn blushes. "Well that was embarrassing." Rachel laughs. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you came out of the kitchen." Rachel answered once she got her laughter under control . "I'm a little surprised you didn't see me. Then again maybe not, you were really into the song." Rachel chuckles

Quinn looks like a tomato right now, she's blushing so hard.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Why? You looked pretty cute dancing around here in your cute heart boxers and sunglasses. Reminded me a little of Michael J. Fox in Risky Business." Rachel teases.

"Uh actually Rach, Tom Cruise was in risky Business." Quinn corrects.

"I know, just seeing if you would correct me." Rachel smirks.

Quinn once again ducks her head in embarrassment.

"I'm just really sad I didn't have my phone to videos tape it."

"I'm sure either Puck or Santana can show you their copy." Quinn said a little annoyed that she had once again been caught in a private moment of her morning exercise/routine.

"I'll make sure to ask them for it." Rachel chuckles

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Well, enough about me embarrassing myself I made us breakfast." Quinn walks into the kitchen with Rachel behind her. "I thought we should start out our exam filled day with a big 'wake me up' breakfast."

Rachel looks at the food set out on the table. There was pancakes, bacon, what looked to be bacon substitute, eggs, fruit and orange juice.

"Uh Quinn…" Rachel starts

"Before you say anything, yes, this is all vegan. Well except for the first set of bacon. Sorry but you can't fake the deliciousness of that, but the other bacon over there…" Quinn points to the bacon substitute. "…and the eggs are all vegan. And the pancakes, all you have to do is add water so yeah. Fruit is fruit and orange juice is orange juice. All vegan all healthy."

Rachel was shocked.

"Where did you get all of this?"

"Well when you moved in, realized that I didn't have much vegan stuff, so I talked to your dad, and last night after you went to sleep, he brought over some things. I practically have a life supply of vegan food for you. And hey, it's actually not that bad. The fake eggs are awesome."

"That's what I've been trying to tell everybody." Rachel said

"Yeah."

Rachel looks around at the food.

"This is…great Quinn. Thank you."

"It was no problem. Now let's eat so we can get dressed, then head to school." Quinn said and they both sat down and ate their breakfast and talked.

After they finished, the girls cleaned up and then headed upstairs to get ready for school. As they were walking upstairs, the door bell rings.

"Huh, I wonder who could be here this early." Quinn said walking to the door.

"Could it be Santana or Noah?" Rachel asks

"Nah, they have a key. Plus they don't have a car. I mainly drive them around. Lazy asses." Quinn grumbles. Rachel laughs.

The door bell rang again.

"Quinn, I know you're there. Open up, it's me." a voice from the other side of the door.

Quinn rolls her eyes and let's out a sigh or irritation, though inside she was buzzing with excitement, before walking to the door.

"Where's your key?" Quinn asks

"I left it. Now open the door loser." the voice said annoyed.

"Who is it? Santana?" Rachel asks when she hears the voice call Quinn a loser. She only knew of Santana calling everyone insulting names as a show of affection.

"No. Worst." Quinn said

"I heard that." the voice said

Quinn opens the door and in walks the beautiful tall blonde from the photos the Rachel has seen.

"JJ, what are you doing here?" Quinn asks trying to sound annoyed, but she was way to overjoyed to see her sister.

"Wow, Quinn. No hello." JJ jokes.

"Hello, JJ. What are doing here?"

"You know if you're gonna be like that I guess I'll leave and take your gifts with me." JJ begins to walk out the house, before Quinn stops her.

"NO! wait. Sorry. Hey, JJ. What's up? I missed you. Whatcha you bring me?" Quinn says cheerfully.

"Wow using me to get the gifts. You are a sad person little sis." JJ chuckles.

"Oh come in here. You know I'm only kidding." Quinn walks up to her sister and gives her a big hug. "I missed you." Quinn whispers.

"I missed you too." JJ says back. The two pulled back from their embrace.

"So what are you doing here? How long are you staying? How's Henry? Where is he? Is he coming? Where's my gifts?"

"Whoa, breathe Quinn." JJ chuckles. "Henry is fine. He's back home with Garcia until Emily gets home. Yes, he and Em will be here tomorrow. As for why I'm here, we had a case not to far from here. I thought I'd come through and to see you. Christmas break is coming up, Em and I are off for the next two weeks, and we thought we'd send Christmas here. Henry really can't wait to see his favorite aunt." JJ smiles

"I'm his only aunt." Quinn smirks. "I can't wait to see him either. So how are things with you and Emily?"

"They're good. Really good." JJ nods. Quinn gave her a look the said _'I know there's more'_ "Okay things are great. Em is amazing. And she's so good with Henry. I just don't know how I got so lucky to have her in my life."

Quinn looked at her sister. She was happy for her sister. She really looked in love.

"I'm happy for you." Quinn smiles.

"Thanks Quinn." JJ hugs her. When they pull away, JJ has a stern look on her face. "Now, there's more to why I'm here this early."

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"So a few days ago, I received this strange call from my little sister, you know her right, so anyway she asked me if she could change my old room around, but never told me why. Now it might be because I send most of my time with Profilers, even dating one, but to me that might have been a little weird, cause one; you already know I like the guest rooms way better than I like my own room. And two, you could have used your own room. So that told me that something was up. Now would you like to explain that to me, lil sis."

"Oh that…well you see…um…" Quinn took a deep breath. "JJ, I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"The room…I asked to change the room around for my friend."

"Um…okay. Why would you need my room for a friend? They can just take one of the guest rooms. And what about your bedroom?" JJ said

"Yeah, but the thing is I asked this friend to move in with me. And I kinda used my room for something else."

JJ was confused "Quinn, you're really not making any sense right now."

Just as Quinn was about speak, the two blondes heard a voice from the steps.

"Quinn…"

Both blondes looked up at Rachel. JJ looked back at Quinn confused.

"Uh…JJ this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my sister, Jennifer Fabray or Jareau or JJ." Quinn turns back to JJ. "JJ, she is the reason I called."

"Hi" Rachel said rather shy.

JJ still looked really confused, then her eyes came the swollen belly of Rachel Berry. JJ turned back to Quinn with a stern yet shocked look that said _'Explain. Now' _

"Um…Rachel why don't you go get ready while I talk to JJ." Quinn said

Rachel looked at Quinn and she knew what they would be talking about.

"Are you sure you want to talk to her alone? I could be here with you."

"Yeah, I sure."

Rachel reluctantly nods and goes upstairs to give Quinn and her sister some privacy to talk. Once she was sure Rachel was upstairs and couldn't hear any thing they said, JJ turns to her little sister.

"Uh Quinn, would you mind explaining to me why there is a girl who looks to be 4 months pregnant in our house?" JJ said rather calmly

Quinn tried to think of other ways to tell her older sister that she got a girl pregnant and offered for her to live with her.

"Uh…congratulations! You're gonna be a Auntie!" Quinn said with a big smile.

JJ looked at her sister like she had just grown two heads.

"That's not funny, Quinn." JJ said seriously

"It wasn't a joke." Quinn mumbles.

"Explain. Now."

"Okay, well. Uh at one of Puck's parties. Rachel was drunk. So was I. She was mad at her boyfriend at the time. I was there to comfort her. One thing lead to another, we had sex, and I didn't wear protection, and…pop, she's having my kid." Quinn says sheepishly.

"Quinn…" JJ scolds

"What I was drunk I didn't know. As it's not you haven't done it."

"I'm 27, Quinn, of course I have, but I learned. And…I wasn't drunk."

"Yeah, but still you have a beautiful baby boy because of it." Quinn counters.

JJ shook her head cause she knew her little sister had a point. "Fine, does anyone know?" JJ asks

"Well at first no. Only Puck, Santana and Rachel's best friend Brittany knew."

"At first?"

"Yeah, some blogger turd told the whole school. You remember Jacob Ben Israel?" JJ nods. "Yeah well some how he found out and blabbed to the whole school." A pause. "Surprisingly, Finn took it well."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, you know the dude who hates my guts, for whatever season we don't know or care about."

"Yeah, but what does he have to do with this?" JJ asks confused.

"Well you remember when I said Rachel was mad at her boyfriend?" JJ nods before understanding what Quinn meant.

"Quinn…"

"What? Like I said it was an accident. It's not like I was planning on getting Rachel drunk then fucking her and getting her pregnant just to piss Finn off. It just happened."

"So, what he knows she's pregnant, but not by you?"

"Well, yeah at first."

"Oh my god Quinn what else is there?"

"Okay so this girl…um…Suzy I think, she was jealous of Rachel, of she overheard Rachel talking to Brittany, and I guess she mentioned the baby and my name. So she told Finn thinking that maybe he would break up with Rachel and if word got out that it's my baby, I'd feel embarrassed and not want to talk to Rachel, so basically she'd be alone. But hey she was only right about one thing." Quinn smiles proudly.

"Okay, so what did Finn, do?"

"Long story short. He started a fight that he lost. And he broke up with Rachel. Which was for the best cause he was a major jerk. Everybody knows it." Quinn shrugs.

"Okay, now explain why she's living here?"

"Another long story short, we had a pretty shitty start, but we got over it. We talked, made nice and for the past few weeks I've been helping her out, but I then I noticed that she still looked pretty miserable and tired, come to find out she wasn't sleeping much and she was still pretty sick, and she wouldn't ask her dads for help. I guess I felt a little helpless cause I wasn't there and I couldn't take the pain away, so I thought that maybe if she moved in, I could always be there for her, to help her out."

"Quinn you do know that even if you were there for her twenty four seven, you still wouldn't there with her all the time." JJ says trying to be as helpful as she could.

"Yea I know that now. Rachel kind of gave me the talk and I get that, but still wanted to be there you know."

"Okay and is that all?"

"Well I told her that if we were gonna keep the baby, we would both want to spend time with him, but we both live in different places, and it's not good for a baby to travel back and forth from house to house at an early age." JJ nods. "Here the baby could have his own room, and Rachel could have her room, and we'd still have space for guest."

"Okay, that was a good point. So I'm guessing that's what you did with your room." JJ says. Quinn nods. "Okay so you guys decided that you're keeping the baby?" JJ asks

Quinn was taken back by the question.

"Ah no…Rachel and I haven't really talked about that yet."

JJ looks at her sister.

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

Quinn was again caught off guard by the question. She knew her sister would ask her that, but she didn't think it would be this early. She was a little unsure on how to answer it. She remember when Rachel asked her yesterday. She still hasn't given an answer.

"I…I don't know."

J looks at Quinn before nodding her head in understanding. Before she could say something, Quinn continues.

"I don't know. I know that I'm to young to raise a child. Rachel is too. But every time I think of adoption and giving him away or thinking of him with someone else, it hurts. It hurts to think of my child being raised by someone other than me and Rachel. I don't know why I feel that way, but I do." Quinn said.

"It'll be okay, Q. You'll figure it out. And I'll be right there to help you." JJ said

"Really?" Quinn looks a little surprised.

"Yeah."

"So you don't hate me for being so stupid?"

"Quinn, you're my little sister. I'll always hate you." JJ jokes. Quinn hits her in the arm, making her laugh. "But seriously, I could never hate you. No matter what you do or did or are going to do, I'll be there for you. We're sisters and we're stuck together for life, so get used to it." Quinn chuckles. "And, yes you very stupid, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

Quinn hugs her sister. "Thanks, JJ"

"You're welcome, Quinn."

It took awhile, but Quinn finally registered the last thing JJ said in her speech.

"Hey!" Quinn pushes JJ.

"Wow, you're a quick one aren't you." JJ teases.

"You suck." Quinn throws a pillow at her sister.

"Love you too, Lucy." JJ smirks.

"Don't call me that." Quinn growls.

"Why, it's cute."

"Oh really? Is it, Jennifer?" that wiped the smirk right off JJ's face.

"Well played, sister. Well played." Quinn was smirking now. "I will be here for you Quinn, whenever you…or Rachel need me."

"But what about work? I know that you be here for the next few weeks, but you wont always be here when we might need help. You have work and…"

"I have a lot of vacation time saved up. I'll call Hotch, and cash it in." JJ says

"What about Henry and Emily?"

"Em has just as much vacation time as me. Possibly more. And Henry would be very happy to see his Aunt and future cousin." JJ said.

Quinn looked shocked.

"Oh don't look like that. You know you're ecstatic that I'm staying."

"Yeah, I am. Really. My sister, nephew and my sister's girlfriend all here for Christmas. What's not to be ecstatic about."

"I know. All we need is dad, and this Christmas would be just like old times."

"JJ, things will never feel like the old times." Quinn said sharply.

"I mean we'll be together as a family, Quinn. Don't be such a grouch." JJ said.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Not really. He say that he wouldn't make it here for Christmas, but he will try to skpe, and say Merry Christmas."

"It's not the same." Quinn mumbles.

"I know, but it's something." A pause. "Have you talked to him?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"Not really, I e-mailed a few weeks ago, but that's it."

"Did you tell him?"

"Nope."

"Quinn…" JJ scolds.

"But I will. When he skpes I'll tell him."

"You better." A pause. "Well I'm gonna make this call." JJ gets up from the couch. "You do know that when I tell them why I'm taking all this time off, Garcia will be on the first plan here right?" JJ smirks

"Yeah." Quinn chuckles. "Wait, so JJ if you and Henry are going to here for Christmas, how does Will feel about that?"

"Who?"

"Uh Will…" JJ looked confused. "The father of your son."

"Oh…him right…right…oh…uh…I'm gonna go make this call. I'll be right back." JJ said before quickly walking out of the room. Quinn looked at her sister strangely.

"That was weird." Quinn says to herself as she watched her strange sister walk to the kitchen.

"Quinn" a timid voice called out.

"Yeah, over here, Rach." Rachel walks into the living wearing a blue dress and a white cardigan with her signature Mary Jane's.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asks.

Quinn looked confused at first, then remembered what time it was.

"Shit!"

"Language Quinn." Rachel chastise.

Quinn ignores her and runs up the stairs leaving Rachel in the living room.

A few minutes later JJ comes back to into the living room after making her calls. When she comes back she found Rachel sitting on the couch and no Quinn.

"Where'd Quinn run off to?"

Rachel was started by the voice and jumped.

"Oh…uh she went up stairs to get dressed. We have school."

JJ nods in understanding and takes a seat on the love seat. There was a silence between them.

"So Quinn told me." JJ said breaking the silence. Rachel turned to JJ. "So…I'm gonna a Auntie huh?"

"Uh… yes. I suppose."

"So how far along are you? 3 months? 4 months?"

"Almost 4 months."

"Oh that's cool. So do you know what the baby is?"

Rachel's face brighten up quickly. "It's a boy."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"So you say you suppose I would be an Auntie? What's that mean?"

Rachel was shocked. She didn't know how to answer this. She mouth open and closed, but nothing came out.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. It's none of my business, and as far as you know, I'm just a complete stranger." JJ said

"No…no it's not that. It's just…I'm scared." Rachel whispers the last part.

"Sweetie, you're 16 about to have a baby. Of course you're scared. I was 26 when I was pregnant with my son, and I terrified as fuck. It's only natural."

"No it's not that. Well yes it is that too, it's just…I'm to young. I'm not ready to raise a child,…but I just love him so much already. I can't bear parting with him once he's in this world." Rachel admits. She was confused and shocked that she just admitted this to an absolute stranger.

"So…do you want to keep him?" JJ asks

"I…I'm to young to raise a…."

"Yeah, yeah I know I get that, but do you want to keep this baby? Forget your age forget everything…do you want to keep the baby?"

Rachel looks at JJ.

"Yes" she whispers. JJ smiles. "But It's not only about me. Quinn's in this too. She deserves a say in this too. And I don't think she would want to give up her carefree life to raising a child." Rachel said

JJ nods her head, but the smiles is still on her face.

"Well that's gonna be an interesting conversation then, isn't it?" JJ said to herself, not knowing that Rachel heard her.

"What?"

"Nothing." A pause. "So how does your parents feel about everything?" JJ asks

"Oh they're very supportive. They offer help as much as they can." Rachel replied.

"Okay. So they didn't try to kill Quinn when they found out?"

"No. They were actually glad that it was her, and not my ex-boyfriend. My daddy, Leroy, tried to intimidate her at first, but we knew he couldn't hold it in, and he squealed like a girl when Quinn shook his hand. My daddy has a little crush on Quinn." Rachel laughs. JJ laughs too. "But my dad, Hiram, welcomed her with open arms."

"Okay, that's cool." A pause. "Wait did you say you had two dads. As in gay?" JJ asks

"That is correct."

"Awesome." Rachel looks JJ then smiles. Two then began to have a light conversation as they wait for Quinn.

10 minutes later, Quinn comes downstairs in a pair of blue jeans with a rainbow design on the back pockets with a rainbow belt, a white v-neck t-shirt with a rainbow striped short sleeve button up shirt, and a pair of rainbow colored DC shoes and rainbow striped DC hat that was tilted a little to the left to add a little swag to her outfit.

JJ and Rachel looked to the stairs when they heard Quinn come down.

"'Sup skittles. You tryin'a make a statement." JJ jokes.

Quinn looks confused until she realized what her sister was talking about.

"Shut up." Quinn said then turned to Rachel. "You ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Cool, let's go. I gotta pick up Puck and Santana." Quinn said and the two headed for the door.

"Hey, does Santana still have that cute crush she had on me when she was younger?" JJ smirks as she follows behind them.

"Uh I don't know. She's been a little preoccupied lately." Quinn said. JJ raises and eyebrow.

"She has a crush on my best friend Brittany." Rachel fills in.

"Deeply in love is more like it." Quinn said.

"Blonde?" JJ asks

"You know Santana like her blondes." Quinn jokes.

"So I have completion now." JJ jokes.

"Pretty much."

JJ laughs. "Is it sad that I just want to see her trip over her own feet or stutter over her words just once while I'm here?"

"Yea, a little."

"Okay fine, I'll go easy on her. But only cause I have Em, and she has…Brittany."

"Well she and Brittany aren't actually together." Rachel said "It's complicated."

"I see." JJ nods "Well you two need to head to school. So get out of here. Oh wait Quinn come here for a minute." Quinn walks over to her sister, confused. "So I didn't get to do this early, but…" And she smacks Quinn in the back of the head.

"Hey…" Quinn shouts.

"Now that was for being stupid and irresponsible, but I'm glad you're taking responsibility. Now go to school, and don't come back stupid. I'll see you guys when you get home."

Quinn playfully pushed her sister before grabbing both her and Rachel's jackets. After helping Rachel put on her jacket, they both head to school, telling JJ that they would see her later.

**End of Chapter 34**

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>_** "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go" **_**Wham**

**So we finally meet Quinn's older sister. Was any of you expecting that? Did you guys know that it would be JJ? Well if you did, I hope you liked it. :)****  
><strong>

**Next chapter we'll have a few more visits from family.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm back…again. :)**** And I have to say, wow you guys are persistent. I love it. I'm so glad you guys love me story, and in case I haven't said this earlier, hell even if I did I still can't say it enough, thank you all so much who have liked, followed, reviewed, hell even if you just read and then looked away, thank you. You guys are awesome. This is my first time doing something like this, I've never been confident enough in doing something like this, but you guys totally busted my ego so thank you. It seriously feels good to have such awesome feed back. :DD**

**Now without further ado, my very impatient fans ;)…Here's chapter 35. Finally! :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

The holidays went off without a hitch. It was a hit actually.

The day after JJ arrived, her girlfriend of 2 and half years, Emily Prentiss, came with her (their) son Henry. This made Quinn very happy. She really couldn't wait to see him. She hadn't seen her nephew since he was about 6 mouths old, now he was about to be a year old. She was also very happy to see Emily again. She had only meet the brunette a couple of times, but that was before she started dating her sister. She was happy to meet the woman that made her big sister and nephew so happy.

Rachel was also very happy to meet Quinn's thought it was really funny how Quinn and her sister acted around each other. She also thought it was cute how Quinn interacted with her nephew. She was really good with him. It made her think about how she would be with their child, but the thought scared her a little, so she just shook that thought out of her head.

A couple of days after JJ and Emily got there, they finally met Rachel's dads. They would have met them a little earlier, but the Berry men had a lot of work to do so that they could spend the holidays with their daughter and her friends without any interruptions.

After they all met, it was like Leroy and Quinn all over again, except this time it was Hiram who had the school girl crush on JJ. Apparently he's watched and recorded every news conference JJ's been in. Whether it was near them or not, he watched it. JJ was very flattered by that, and joked that if Hiram wasn't gay she probably would be a little creeped out. This made everyone laugh, and Hiram pout. Leroy kissed the pout away and they all sat down for dinner, and Hiram and Leroy got to know JJ and Emily a little bit better.

Puck and Santana were also very happy to see the girl both thought of as an older sister. Well Puck a little more than Santana. Santana still blushed and tripped over her feet anytime JJ talked to or teased her. Santana knew JJ was just playing with her and that it was all harmless fun. She was with Emily and Santana had Brittany,…well she was working on that… but she still couldn't help it. I mean this hot, down to earth, super agent, blonde was her first crush, give her a break. Quinn and Puck of course teased her about it. But don't worry, she got her revenge. Let's just say they'll be speaking like Alvin and the Chipmunks for the next week, if you know what I mean. ;)

Holiday dinner was held at the Fabray household. It was bigger and everybody was there. The Lopez's (Santana's parents and two younger siblings), the Puckerman's (Puck's mom and little sister), the Berry's, even the Pierce's (Brittany's parents). Rachel thought about inviting Kurt too, but he thought it would be a little weird to celebrate the holiday with friends than family, and then there was Finn, but he wasn't that big of an issue, so they were all just going get together for New Years.

JJ and Emily's best friend and co-worker, Penelope Garcia, also joined them. She just had to after learning that her Quinnie the Pooh (Quinn blushes every time she calls her that.) was expecting a pretty little bun in the oven.

Rachel was the one who opened the door when Garcia first arrived. One look at the petite brunette carrying the seed of her favorite mini blonde superhero, Garcia approved, which is very important, incase you don't know. Garcia gushed over how adorable and pretty Rachel was and when Rachel song the Christmas carols, Garcia practically fell in love with the young girl.

Rachel is still trying to get used to Garcia's quirkiness, but needless to say Brittany was quite taking to Garcia. They got along just great. Garcia even did the unthinkable…she taught Brittany not only how to turn the computer on, but she also taught her how to use it and a few other programming tricks that she knew.

Dinner was great. A little torturous for Santana though. On one side she had her first crush who just loved to see her squirm and trip over herself and on the other, she had Brittany. The girl she was madly in love with, but of course said girl didn't know that, and both thought it would be a great idea to flirt with her. She thought she would die from blushing to much. Wait can you die from blushing to much? Well guess Santana would test that theory.

Brittany didn't like it to much when JJ would flirt with Santana. Even though she could sense that it was pretty much harmless, she still didn't like it. Santana was hers. Okay well not necessarily hers, but she wanted her to be. She just had to work up the courage to break up with Artie, which had actually become really hard, seeing as he had been surprisingly sweet to her for that past few weeks. Remembering she had a boyfriend, made her eased up her jealousy a little bit. Santana wasn't hers. She could flirt with whoever she wanted to, but that didn't make her any less jealous or make it hurt any less. JJ must have sensed how much Brittany was hurting and how much she seemed to care about Santana, so she eased up her teasing. Brittany felt a little better after this.

All in all the holidays were great. Quinn had a lot of fun. She was really happy that after almost four and a half years, she got to spend Christmas with her big sister, her nephew, and Emily. Plus there were a few new additions to the family. The holidays couldn't have been more perfect. All that was missing were her parents. She knew that even though her mom wasn't there, she was watching them from heaven. Smiling down on them.

She and JJ did receive an email from their father wishing them a Merry Christmas, but it wasn't what they thought it would be. They were hoping to see their father, even if it was through the screen, but apparently he was busy and couldn't get video reception from where he was, but he said he would talk to them later. Sad to say, but they weren't really holding their breath to that.

Even though she was still a little upset over her father, Quinn took a look over her giant growing family, and she realized that she couldn't ask for anything else. She looked over at Rachel, who smiled back at her, and she couldn't wait for the newest addition to this big crazy family to make an appearance. Right now, to Quinn, life was good.

After New Years, everything went back to normal. Kids went back to school and adults back to work. It was now almost Valentine's Day.

JJ, Emily and Henry stayed in Ohio after the holidays just like JJ said they would. After a few weeks, Emily had to go back to Quantico, for a couple of days, to get some work done for her and JJ, be she would be back in a few days.

As a matter of fact, JJ was on the phone with her now.

"Okay, so you're getting on the plane now…okay then, I guess I'll see you in a few hours…good, cause I really miss you and Henry misses his momma…I love you…bye." JJ hangs up the phone with a big love sick smile on her face. She was so in love. God she loved Emily so much, it hurt.

JJ's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of some sort of lip smacking. She turned around and finds Quinn sitting at the computer desk mocking her with kissy faces.

"Oh Emily, I just love you so much." Quinn mocks making more kissy faces.

"Oh save it for your pillow." JJ says throwing a pillow at Quinn, making Quinn laugh.

"So that was Em on the phone. When she getting back?" Quinn asks nonchalant.

"Uh she should be back in a few hours."

"That's cool. So…do you miss her?" Quinn smirks

"Really Quinn? Did you not just hear my phone conversation?"

"Yea"

"So what do you think?" JJ rolls her eyes.

"I think you and Emily couldn't be anymore louder. 'oh Emily yes…harder Em…oh god'" Quinn mocks before laughing.

"Hey!" JJ punches Quinn in the arm.

"You didn't deny it."

"Oh shut up. And we're not that loud. Plus, how could you even hear, the rooms are soundproof."

"Yea, I know. I just wanted to tease you a little. Pay back for embarrassing me with stories you told at the Christmas party." Quinn shrugs

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to embarrass you in front of company." JJ shrugs back.

"Whatever" Quinn turns back to the computer screen. "Garcia still here?" After the holidays, Garcia would make what she called routine check ups every few weeks whenever she could. Right now the team was on a break after a really intense case, so after getting the okay from Hotch, Garcia jumped on the next plane to Ohio.

"Yep, she's up stairs with Henry. Why?" JJ said

"Just asking. It's to quiet." Quinn said

JJ stayed quiet to listen. It was quiet. To quiet.

"Yeah, you're right. That can't be good. I'm gonna go check on them." JJ said before heading for the stairs.

"Hey Jay, wait a second. Check this out." Quinn called out.

"What's up?" JJ asked

"I just got an email from dad." Quinn said

"What's it say?" JJ comes up behind her sister.

"Ah nothing much. Just that he's sorry he couldn't see us for Christmas and all that jazz…"

"Typical" JJ rolls her eyes.

"…and…wait…" Quinn looks closely at the email. "No way"

"What?"

"It says he wants us to talk."

"Um aren't you talking now?" JJ asked

"No as in he wants us to meet. In person. Today" Quinn looks up at her big sister.

"What? He's here?" JJ asked shocked.

"Yea, apparently and he wants us to meet up."

"Oh"

"Yea. Oh"

There was a silence.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"What? Me? He said us. As in me _and_ you." Quinn says

"I think you should go see him." JJ said not listening to Quinn.

"What?"

"Yea, I think you should go see him. It could be important. And whether it is or not, you guys still need to talk." JJ said.

"But…what about you? Aren't you coming?" Quinn asks

"No…I think it should be you and dad." JJ said

"But Jay, he's your dad too. Don't you think we both need to see him. I mean don't you think both of us deserve an explanation for why he left us?" Quinn said

"I think he owes you a little more than me, Q." JJ said. Quinn looked confused, so JJ explained. "I was already gone when he left. You were still young and here with him. You need to talk to him way more than I do." JJ said

"But…"

"Quinn it's okay. I'll just see him when you guys come back here. Plus, you need to tell him about Rachel." JJ says.

"Uh shit, you're right." Quinn groans.

"Cheer up little Q. It'll be okay. Look just call dad and schedule somewhere to meet. Talk and everything will be fine."

"Yea, but what if it's not? What if he tells me he's dying or worse? What if he shuns me for getting a girl pregnant? Or what if…" Quinn's panic was cut off by a chuckle.

"God, you've been around Rachel to much." JJ chuckles.

"Jay, I'm serious." Quinn whines.

"I know that's what makes this even funnier." JJ teases.

"Jay…"

"Look, Quinn you'll never know until you go see him. Now call and schedule. I'mma go check on Henry and Garcia, and see what's keeping Rachel." with that being said JJ was halfway up the stairs.

Quinn turns back to the computer. She thinks for a moment before picking up her phone and dials a number that was so familiar to her, yet at the same time it felt so unfamiliar. As the phone rung, Quinn silently prayed for…actually Quinn didn't know what she was silently praying for. One half of her was hoping that it was the right number, while the other half wasn't so sure.

All to soon a deep male voice came on the other end of the phone, and Quinn froze.

"Hello…Hello" the voice said

"Hel-hello…uh d-dad…"

"Quinn?" Russell Fabray asked in shock of hearing his daughter's voice. "Quinn, is that you?"

"Y-yea, dad it's me. Quinn" Quinn said not really believing she was talking to her father.

"Hey. How you doing kiddo?" Russell asked, happy to hear from his youngest daughter.

"I-I'm…uh…I'm good dad." Quinn stutters.

"God, it's so great to hear your voice."

"Yea…yea. Yours too." Quinn said as she fought a few back tears.

"So, uh I guess you got my email?" Russell asks.

"Uh…" Quinn clears her throat. "Uh yea…I did." A pause. "So um why don't you tell me where we can meet." Quinn said getting right to business. She couldn't stay on the phone long with her father before the dam broke.

"Right to business I see." Russell joked. "Um well okay. Sure kiddo, I'll text you the address."

"Whoa, you text old guy?" Quinn jokes.

"Ha ha ha Quinn. I'll have you know that I am quite accustomed to texting." She couldn't see, but she could tell that her dad was rolling his eyes.

"Wow, you almost sound like Rachel just then." Quinn thought out loud.

"Who's Rachel?" Russell asked.

"Uh…um we'll talk about that later." Quinn said quickly.

"Uh okay. So I say we meet up at maybe noon. Does that sound okay for you?" Russell asks.

"Noon?" Quinn looked at the clock ad saw that that was two hours from now. "Yea, sure. Noon's good."

"That's great. I can't wait." Russell smile through the phone.

"Me either, dad." Quinn said with her own teary smile.

Silence.

"I'm really glad you called Quinn." Russell said after a moment to silence.

"Yea. I am too." Quinn let's a few tears drop.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later." Russell said.

"Yea, yea see you later."

"Okay, bye, Quinn"

"Bye daddy." Quinn whispers. After hanging up the phone, Quinn let's a few more tears drop before quickly wiping them away, and going upstairs to tell JJ about the latest developments.

As Quinn was about to knock on the nursery door, she hears voices coming from Rachel's room. Curious, Quinn made her way to Rachel's room. Before walking in, Quinn knocked on the door, even though it was already open.

"Everything okay in here?" Quinn asks when she sees her sister and Garcia comforting Rachel, who looks like she's been crying.

"Yea, everything's good." JJ said

"No it's not." Rachel quickly disagrees.

"Um okay, I'll bite. What's going on?" Quinn asks making her way into the room.

"Quinn, do you think I'm getting fat?" Rachel suddenly asks.

"W-what?" Quinn asks stunned.

"Oh god" JJ groans and Garcia rolls her eyes.

"You hesitated! You do think I'm fat, don't you! I knew it!" Rachel cries.

"Whoa, what? I didn't say anything." Quinn defended herself.

"Exactly!"

"Wha-How does that even make sense?" Quinn asks really confused now.

"Quinn, could you please tell Rachel she's not getting fat." JJ said

"What? Of course she's not fat." Quinn said

"Don't lie to me Quinn. I have eyes. I know what I see." Rachel pouts.

"What are talking about? Rach, why would I lie? And why would you think you're getting fat? Wait, did somebody call you fat? Who was it? I swear I'll rip their little head off." Quinn sneers.

"Whoa, calm yourself my cute little blonde she-hulk. No one called our precious little song bird fat." Garcia reassured her.

"The mirror did. And my clothes." Rachel says.

"Um…what?"

"Rachel thinks she's fat cause most of her clothes don't fit her." JJ said

"Mainly her jeans." added Garcia.

"Yea, mainly her jeans." JJ nods.

"Whoa," Quinn said "You own jeans?"

"Quinn" they all scold.

"Right sorry"

"And look at this." Rachel walks over to the mirror and lefts her shirt, showing her 5 month baby bump.

Quinn looked, but saw nothing wrong. All she saw was a perfectly healthy and beautifully pregnant Rachel.

"Um, what exactly am I looking at?" Quinn asked.

"Ugh" JJ and Garcia groans.

"I'm fat Quinn!" Rachel shouts. "I'm fat and I'm ugly!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Rachel…Rachel look at me." Quinn said as she walked over to Rachel and cups her face. "Hey, look at me." Rachel's beautiful brown tearful eyes connected with Quinn's equally beautiful hazel eyes. "You're not fat, okay. You're pregnant. You're carrying something very special and very beautiful in there. And because of that, you are very beautiful. Even without it, you're still beautiful. You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now." Quinn said brushing the tears from Rachel's face using her thumbs.

"But…" Rachel tries to protest.

"But nothing, Rach. You're beautiful, Rachel. Practically glowing. And carrying our child makes you the most beautiful woman ever. You are a very beautiful person Rachel Barbra Berry. Inside and out. Don't you ever forget it."

Rachel looks into Quinn's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, care and…love? Wait, there was no way that was love. Maybe a friendly love. Yea, that's what Rachel is gonna keep telling herself.

After snapping out of her inner thoughts, Rachel slowly nods her head.

"Okay" she whispers.

Quinn once again used her thumbs to wipe away Rachel's tears and smiled at her. Rachel returned the smile.

Their little moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Quinn and Rachel both looked up and saw JJ and Garcia with small smiles on their faces. Well Garcia was smiling, JJ was smirking. During their, whatever you would call it, they had forgot that JJ and Garcia were still in the room with them.

"Hey, remember us?" JJ teases. Both Quinn and Rachel blush and slowly detaches from each other.

"Sorry about Jay." Quinn gives a nervous chuckle.

"S'okay." JJ shrugs.

"How ya feeling, buttercup?" Garcia goes up to Rachel.

"Ah, a little better. Thank you Quinn." Rachel says.

"Hey, no problem. That's what I'm here for." Quinn smiles.

"This still doesn't solve my clothes dilemma." Rachel pouts.

"Fear not, sugarplum, for I have the perfect solution." Garcia said

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Shopping!" Garcia cheers

"Uh, I…I don't know." Rachel said

"Well Rach, you said it yourself, you have nothing to wear. And this is that point of time where you'll need materiality clothes." JJ said

"Well, I-I guess…"

"Great!" Garcia cheers and walks out of the room, making JJ, Quinn and Rachel laugh.

"So I guess you're going clothes shopping." Quinn said.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Rachel almost sounded scared.

"Uh no I have to meet someone." Quinn said

"So you called dad." JJ said

Quinn nods.

"Wait you talked to her father? When? Where?" Rachel asks eagerly.

"Uh yes and a few minutes before I came in here and downstairs." Quinn answers.

"How?"

"Uh the phone?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean, Quinn."

Quinn chuckles. "Okay, he sent me an email saying he wanted to see me. So I called him, we're meeting at noon, and he said he would text the direction to the place we'll meet."

"Whoa, dad text?" JJ asked

"I know right. That's the same thing I asked."

"Wow, Quinn this is…this huge." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, uh, I'm really happy for you. I hope all goes well." Rachel smiles.

"Thanks Rach" Quinn smiles back.

"Alrighty ladies, quit making ooey gooey eyes at each other, time to get moving." Garcia walks backing the room with Henry in her arms. Quinn and Rachel once again find themselves blushing. "You…" she points to Quinn."…go get ready to meet your dad…" Garcia shoos Quinn out of the room.

"Uh Garcia, it's not for another two hours…" Quinn tried to say.

"Ah bah bah, enough of the chitty chat, get going…" Garcia said before turning her attention to Rachel. "…you my little pregnant vixen. I will help you find something to wear. Then brace yourself for the Penelope Garcia's Shopping Spree Extravaganza!" Garcia said before handing Henry to his mother and heading to the pile clothes on Rachel's bed. Rachel looked a little nervous.

"Relax Rachel. Just see this as bonding time for us. Just you and me…and Garcia." JJ said.

"Sh-should I be scared?" Rachel nervously asks.

"She means well" JJ shrugs, knowing that she didn't exactly answer Rachel's question.

Rachel pauses for a moment.

"I'm doomed aren't I?"

"Pretty much"

**End of Chapter 35**

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it people. I have finally updated. Are you guys happy now? I sure hope so, cause if you're happy than I'm very happy. :)<strong>**  
><strong>

**For future references, do you think I should mention the whole JJ/Pentagon and Emily/Doyle thing or should those never happen here? Again this is for future references. I'm not talking about it now, and it's not going to be a side story, just want to know it I should bring it up or mentioning it in like a later conversation they might have?**

**Next chapter: See what happens with Quinn and her dad, and Garcia, JJ and Rachel's shopping trip. :)****  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36: Family part 1

**Yea, I know it's been a while. Sorry bout that. Just a case of writers block, non internet service and most importantly…a very huge case of laziness. But I'm back now. Yay! Read and Enjoy :)****  
><strong>

**The mistakes are not mine…they belong to my evil twin. ;-P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

An hour and 45 minutes later, Quinn was sitting on the park bench, waiting for her father. Sure she was 15 minutes early, sue her, it's been over two years since she's last seen the man, she was nervous as fuck.

As Quinn waited for her father, a bunch of thoughts and questions ran through her head. The big question on her mind was why. Why did he leave in the first place? Why was he back all of sudden? And where had he been this whole time? Why hasn't he mentioned it in any of this his emails? So many questions and yet no answers. Hopefully with her father's visit, she'll get those answers.

Quinn was still thinking and nervously waiting when she heard a deep male voice coming from behind her.

"Quinn"

Everything stopped around Quinn at the sound of the familiar voice. Quinn slowly turns around. Standing a few feet away from her was a tall older blonde man in a pair of khaki pants, a green and white striped polo shirt and a pair of old green and white nikes.

"Dad" Quinn whimpers.

"Hey. How you been, kiddo?" Russell Fabray said

"Daddy" Quinn still couldn't believe that he was actually standing in front of her.

"Yea, it's me" He said with a tearful smile. He stretches his arms to hug Quinn.

Quinn was frozen. At first she didn't know if what she was seeing was real or not, so she slowly, but tentatively approached him. She still couldn't believe that he was really here. She didn't know what do, but once she felt his arms wrap around her, she knew it was real and that he was really there. She buried her face in his chest, cling to his shirt and finally let the tears fall. He was back. Her father was back. She finally had him back, and she was never letting him go. Ever again.

The two stood there for a while, getting reacquainted with the feeling of being in each others arms. After what seemed like hours but was mere minutes, the two separated. Russell smiled down at Quinn and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears from her face.

"Hi" Russell says. Quinn lets out a tearful chuckle.

"Hi" she said back.

"My god. Look at you. You've grown so much. And still as beautiful as ever. God, I've missed you so much." Russell pulls Quinn in for another hug.

"I miss you too, dad." Quinn whispers into her father's shoulder.

Russell lets out a happy sigh before letting Quinn out of the embrace. He looks around and notices something.

"Where's your sister?"

"Oh uh she didn't come." When she saw the hurt look on her father's face she quickly added. "She thought it would be best if just you and I talked. But she can't wait to see you when we get back home." Quinn says with a smile.

"Oh, good. That's…that's good. I'm really glad you came." Russell says. "So how's it been, kiddo?"

"It's um…it's been good I guess…But really dad. I'm sorry I'm really happy you're here, but what's all this about?"

"Quinn…"

"No dad, I don't see or-or hear from you, besides emails, for over two years, then you just suddenly out of nowhere want to meet up and-and talk." A pause. "Are you sick or something? You're not dying are you?"

"What? No. No Quinn I am in perfect health. Wow, since when did you get so dramatic." He jokes

"Then why are you here?" Quinn crosses her arms over her chest.

"Is it so hard to believe that I wanted just to come and see my daughters?" Russell says

"Well considering that it's been two years since you've seen us, yea. It's a little sketchy."

Russell sighs "Quinn, we emailed all the time…"

"Exactly. Email. Not call or see each other. And we didn't even do that a lot. It would be another what two…three months till you emailed me back."

"Quinn I know…"

"And-and we don't even get to talk to you on Christmas."

"Quinn I know and I'm sorry…"

"All I want to know is why." A pause. "Why did you just leave like that? How could you just leave me like that?"

"Quinn…"

"Do you have any idea how I felt? What it wasn't enough that I just had my mom taken from me, I had to have you taken too?" Quinn said through tears.

"Quinn…"

"God, I just…Grrahh!" Quinn growls as she harshly wipes the tears from her eyes. She was so angry and frustrated and hurt. She didn't know what to do.

"Quinn…I'm…I'm so sorry." Russell says sadly as he tries to pull Quinn to him, but she backs away from him.

"All I want to know is why." Quinn says "WHY?" she says a little louder.

Russell looks at his daughter before taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>After much pleading, resisting, and tears (Garcia), the women finally made their way to the mall. The ride over, JJ tried to get to know Rachel a little bit more, asking her some questions that she couldn't really ask in front of her sister. Rachel answered as honestly, and of course shyly, as she could.<p>

Currently the women were in JC Penny's. JJ and Garcia (mostly Garcia) were helping Rachel pick out clothes that would fit her comfortably during her pregnancy. Rachel was a little upset that there weren't much argyle maternal clothing, but with JJ and Garcia's help, she found a some that satisfied her taste.

"Hey Rach, you okay in there?" JJ asks as Rachel is trying on the clothes.

"Yea,…yea…I'm fine. Just trying to get this on." Rachel said.

"Do you need any help?" JJ asks.

"No…no…it's okay. I got it."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yea"

"Alright, well we're just out here if you need any help." JJ said

"Okay" And with that, JJ headed back over to Garcia and Henry. When JJ got closer, Henry reaches out for his mother to take him.

"Hey there big boy. You been a good boy for Auntie Penelope?" JJ asks her son. Henry gives a small nod with his thumb in his mouth, before laying his head on JJ's shoulders.

"Hey, Jayje?" Garcia called.

"Yea" JJ turns her attention from her son to Garcia

"I don't know, but does Quinn and Rachel ever…remind you of somebody?"

"Um…I don't know. Who?"

Garcia looked at JJ like it was obvious, but JJ was still not getting it.

"You and Emily." Garcia said cheerfully

"What?" JJ said in both shock and confusion.

"Well you have to admit, our little song bird has a striking resemblance to our very own brunette super agent." Garcia said

"Who?"

Garcia rolls her eyes. "Rachel looks like Emily"

"What? No way."

Garcia nods her head "Yep. Sure does."

JJ thought about it. Rachel did look a little like Emily.

"Okay, well yeah, I guess. But what that has anything to do with it?" JJ said

"Well think about it. We have our beautiful smart fierce blonde and our very gorgeous and talented brunette, brought together by an unexpected situation. Fighting off the very attraction that brought them together." Garcia reasons.

"You do know that that sounds nothing like me and Em, right?" JJ says

"Well maybe not, but it's close." JJ didn't look convinced. "Oh come on, I know you saw what I saw this morning. There is something going on there, and I'm going to do something about it." Garcia said already planning her attack as matchmaker.

"No Garcia" JJ said sternly

"What?" Garcia said innocent

"I know that face."

"What face?" Garcia tried to pull other faces, but her mischievous cupid look kept coming up.

"That mischievous cupid look you get when you want to play matchmaker."

"But…"

"If Rachel and Quinn want to get together, they will. If they're as much like Em and I as you said then they will figure it out. On their own time. So no meddling." JJ said final

"Oh you're no fun." Garcia pouts.

"Guys" a voice cuts off their bickering. JJ and Garcia turn to the dressing room and see Rachel shyly standing wearing a blue dress with a red ribbon around the waist with a red cardigan.

"Aww, Rach, you look so adorable." Garcia gushes

"Really?" Rachel says shyly

"Yea, Quinn is going to love it." Garcia says. JJ nudges her in the side.

"What?" Rachel said

"N-nothing. You really nice Rachel. Why don't you go finish up and we'll go get something to eat." JJ said quickly.

"Oh okay" Rachel said a little confused as she headed back to the dressing room.

Both JJ and Garcia let out a breath neither knew were holding.

"That was close." Garcia said. JJ glares at Garcia. "What? I may not do anything, but I stand by what I said. Those two would be perfect for each other."

JJ just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She couldn't disagree with Garcia. Her sister and Rachel did seem to have something. It could just be because of the baby, but something in her told her opposite. She would just have to wait, and hope that they would figure it out in their own time.

After trying on a few more outfits, the three women left JC Penny's and headed for the food court.

"Okay, so we have dresses, jeans, shirts, skirts, sweaters and soft comfy shoes. What else do we need?" Garcia lists

"Garcia, I think we have enough." JJ said

"Nonsense. We women never have enough of anything." Garcia said. JJ and Rachel chuckled at the crazy blonde. The finally got to the food court. They got their food and headed for the tables and took a seat.

"So Rachel, have you thought about the baby shower?" Garcia asked suddenly.

"What?" Rachel nearly choked on her food.

"Garcia" JJ said

Garcia ignored her. "The baby shower? You know the celebration of the pending or resent birth of a child by presenting gifts to the parent, ergo you and Quinn, for the baby. That baby shower." Garcia said.

"Whoa" JJ said

"Um w-well I-I…" Rachel stutters.

"Uh Garcia…remember that thing we talked about?" JJ say trying to save Rachel from the further embarrassment.

"What thing?" Garcia asked confused.

"The thing." JJ said pointing to Rachel.

"Oh you mean the thing about Rachel not knowing if she wants to keep the baby or not, and her and Quinn being to stubborn and scared to talk about something that they both clearly want." Garcia said cheerfully. Rachel turned her head so fast she was sure she would have a sore neck later. JJ face palms. So much for no further embarrassment.

"Ah not necessarily all of that but yes, that."

"Oh please she can still have the shower, even if she hasn't made up that pretty little head of hers. And I'm pretty sure with a little colorful pep talk from yours truly, Quinn will come to her senses too. Now you two stay here and chitty chat amongst yourselves, and I'll go looking for some decorations. I would take you guys with me, but I'm afraid you'll ruin my style." Garcia said before getting up from her seat.

"Ms. Garcia…" Rachel calls

"Uh uh what did we say about this Ms. Garcia business?" Garcia said sternly.

"Uh don't do it?"

"Exactly. Ms. Garcia is my mother and it makes me feel old. And I for one am not old. See this…" Garcia holds out some of her hair. "…see no gray, so me no old. Now stop stalling, I have work to do." with that Garcia left the table.

Rachel looked as if she was about to protest, but JJ cut her off.

"It's no use, Rach. Once Garcia has her mind set on planning something, there is no changing it." JJ says.

"She sounds a lot like my friend Kurt." Rachel chuckles.

"Oh god, if he is anything like Garcia, let's hope they never meet, cause that could be match made in planning hell." JJ jokes.

"Yea. I actually think Kurt's already planning the baby's first birthday." Rachel laughs

"Oh god" JJ also laughs.

There is silence for a moment. While waiting for their bubbly blond counter part to return, Rachel starts thinking back to what Garcia said. To say she was shocked at what she heard was an understatement. Did Quinn really want what she did? Did Quinn really want to keep the baby? There was no way someone as cool and popular as Quinn would want to be tied to a loser like Rachel with a kid. A kid that only happened because of some drunken accident. Right? Right?

"Hey Rach?" JJ called snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You had this weird look on her your face." JJ said

"Oh yea…yea I'm okay." Rachel answered.

There was a silence.

"So Rachel…how are you feeling?" JJ asks

"Uh oh…um…fine I guess. I've been fine. Morning sickness is getting less and less a little everyday, so that's good. The baby is still very healthy, which is also good. So everything is good. Mood swings are bit confusing, but that's okay. My breast and feet are starting to hurt a little though. And then there's…" Rachel trailed off blushing.

"What?"

"Well, I've-I've been having certain…urges…" Rachel says blushing furiously.

"Urges?"

"Yea, like…sexual…" Rachel says looking as red as an apple.

"Oh…Oh…OH!…You mean…you're horny." JJ says

Rachel blushes even hard, if that's even possible, and nods. She was to embarrassed to talk.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, It happens. When I was pregnant with Henry, I was horny twenty four seven. Thank God for Emily, though." JJ said getting lost in her thoughts.

"Ah-hem" Rachel clears her throat, still blushing.

"Oh…sorry" JJ blushes herself. "All I mean is…hormones, gotta love em."

"Yea, but what do I do?"

"Um well there's only one thing I can think of…" Rachel waited for JJ's answer. "Got any batteries?"

"What?!" Rachel shrieks.

"Either that or ask Quinn for a little pleasure time."

"Um I'd rather not do that." Rachel said blushing again.

"Okay, so double A batteries, got any?" JJ said casually.

"Uh…how about we just forget about this conversation ever happened. Like ever." Rachel says.

"Okay, but I'm sure we can fine some batteries around…" JJ teases.

"JJ!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry." JJ laughs

There was silence again.

"So how are you Rachel? Really?" JJ asked serious

"I thought…"

"No I don't mean with the pregnancy…I mean with other things." JJ said gesturing to her pregnant belly.

"Oh, um…well…I don't know. Still confused I guess."

"Is it about what Garcia said?" JJ just had to ask. She's been wondering how the girl felt about what was said.

"Um no…not really, although that was shocking." A pause "Do you really think Quinn wants that?" Rachel asked

"Well have you talked to her yet?"

"No" Rachel shakes her head.

"Rachel, you guys really need to talk about this. To each other." JJ says

"I-I know. I know we should. I'm just…" Rachel trails off.

"Just what?"

"Scared" Rachel said. JJ looks confused.

"Of what?" Rachel doesn't answer, she just looks at her shoes. "Oh, it's not that whole having Quinn choose her popularity and reputation over raising a child thing again is it?" Once again Rachel said nothing. "You know Rach, you should really give Quinn a little bit more credit."

"But what if she does? What if she doesn't want to keep him? What if she'd rather have a life and reputation than to raise a child with a loser like me?" Rachel said with tears threatening to fall.

"Okay first off, you're not a loser Rachel. Stop calling yourself that. And second, you'll never know unless you talk to her. Look Rachel, I understand that all of this is confusing for you, but you have to remember that you are not alone in this. You have Quinn. If you really want to know what's going on with her, you should discuss it with her. That of course requires you to talk to her. How would you know what she thinks if you guys don't talk?" JJ says. Rachel looks up to JJ. "Beside you never know. Her answer could surprise you." JJ smiles.

Rachel smiles back, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by the squeal of the blonde perky technical analyst.

"You aren't going to believe what I found." Garcia says. Just as JJ was about to say something, Garcia cuts her off. "Never mind, you suck at this. Look…" Garcia held up streamers. "…they're little race car streamers. Aren't they just drop dead adorable, for the baby shower." Garcia said excited.

"Pen…" JJ sighs

"JJ, don't fight me on this. There is no point and you will lose."

JJ sighed in defeat and Rachel chuckles.

"Now come on, so I can show you where got these from. Uww and they got these little basketball shaped whistles that are just so cute. They have "Quinn's kid" written all over them." Garcia eagerly grabbed both their arms and pulled them out of their seats and dragged them with her.

"Garcia, please tell me you actually paid for those _before_ you walked out of the store." JJ said

"Of course I did, Jay. What do you think I am some kind of crazy person?" Garcia says. JJ looked like she was about to respond, but Garcia stopped her. "Don't answer that. And that was one time." Garcia pouts. Both JJ and Rachel laughs.

"Okay, come on Pen, show us where you got the streamers from." JJ said. Garcia perks up and guides them to the store.

As they walked, they noticed that in the middle of the mall, a crowd of people were gathered and soft music was playing.

"I wonder what's going on here." JJ said. Garcia and Rachel shrugged.

Suddenly a voice came through the giant speakers.

"Hello beautiful people of Lima, Ohio." the voice said and everyone cheered. "I am Jesse St. James. Yes, the St. James, and welcome to Lima City Mall's first annual Valentine's Day concert!" Once again everyone cheered.

"Valentine's Day? But isn't that like 2 weeks away?" Garcia asks

"Well I guess some people like to be a little…prepared?"

Jesse comes back on the speaker.

"Now behind me is the very talented, very dynamic, Carmel High's own world renowned 4 time National Show Choir Champion, Vocal Adrenalin! Give it up!" Jesse cheers

"Oh my god" Rachel says

"What?" JJ and Garcia ask at the same time.

"Th-that's Vocal Adrenalin." Rachel says. JJ and Garcia still don't see the big deal. "They're the four time national choir champs." A pause. "They're seriously one of, if not the only, biggest competition the New Directions has." Rachel explains.

"The who?" Garcia asks

"It's the glee club I'm in."

"Ooohhh" Garcia and JJ said at the same time. "Quinn did mention something about that." JJ says.

"Yea, and what makes it worse is their coach is non other than Shelby Corcoran."

"Who?"

"She's a former Broadway star. No one really knows much about her. I just do my research." Rachel says proudly. JJ and Garcia nod their heads before turning their attention back to the stage, where Jesse was still speaking.

"…and we hope you have a wonderful day filled with love. Now without ado, please welcome the woman that put all of this together, the choir director of Vocal Adrenaline, Miss Shelby Corcoran!"

Everyone cheers as a beautiful older brunette makes her way to the stage.

"Hello everybody!" Shelby says into the mic.

"Whoa" JJ said

"She's…" it was Garcia this time.

"Beautiful" Rachel finishes.

"Well I was going to say hot, but that works too." Garcia says

"Thank you Jesse, for that wonderful introduction." Shelby chuckles. Jesse winks back at her.

"Gross" JJ and Garcia said. Rachel just looked star struck.

"And welcome everyone. We have a great day of music, singing and fun planned out. But first I thought I'd start this with a little song of my own. This song is for all the lovers in the house."

People cheered as the sound of a piano played throughout the mall.

"Celine, just what I would have done for this kind of event." Rachel says.

_The whispers in the morning  
><em>_Of lovers sleepers tight  
><em>_Are rolling like thunder now  
><em>_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body  
><em>_And feel each move you make  
><em>_Your voice is warm and tender  
><em>_A love that I could not forsake_

"Wow, she's good." Garcia said

"Really good." JJ said

Rachel said nothing. She was staring mesmerized and awestruck at the woman on stage. It was strange, but she felt she's heard that voice somewhere before, she just couldn't place it.

_Cause I'm your lady  
><em>_And you are my man  
><em>_Whenever you reach for me  
><em>_I'll do all that I can_

"Hey, Jayj_e?_" Garcia said

"Yeah"

"Does she…I don't know remind you of someone?" Garcia.

"Ah Garcia…again with the celeb look alike." JJ said slightly annoyed

"No I'm serious this time. Doesn't she like, remind of someone. I mean she just looks really familiar. Maybe an older version, but still familiar." Garcia said.

Unconsciously, Garcia's eyes start to drift. JJ follows Garcia's gaze and they both land of Rachel, who didn't even seem to notice them looking at her.

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
><em>_When the world outside too  
><em>_Much to take  
><em>_That all ends when I'm with you_

Rachel thought and thought and thought, she just couldn't figure out where she's heard that voice from.

Then it hits her. When she was younger, she sometimes had a hard time sleeping. Her dads would playher a cassette tape to help her sleep. The beautiful voice of a woman would come on and softly sing her to sleep. When Rachel was about 10 years old, she finally asked her fathers who the lady on the tape was. Her fathers told her that it was her birth mother. She had made it for her when she was a baby. Since then Rachel would listen to the tape all the time, day or night, whether she could sleep or not. She thought that it would bring her closer to her mother, even though she had never met her. Until today.

_Event though there may be times  
><em>_It seems I'm far away  
><em>_Never wonder where I am  
><em>_Cause I'm always by your side_

Stunned, Rachel begins to make her way to the stage.

JJ and Garcia notice her walking away.

"Uh Rach, you okay?" Garcia asks, but receives no response. Rachel just continues to walk.

"Whoa Rach, what are you doing? Wait where are you going?" JJ said.

"Get back here." Garcia said. When Rachel still showed no sign of stopping, they followed after her.

_Cause I'm your lady  
><em>_And you are my man  
><em>_Whenever you reach for me  
><em>_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something  
><em>_Somewhere I've never been  
><em>_Sometimes I am frightened  
><em>_But I'm ready to learn  
><em>_Of the power of love_

Rachel made her way to the stage. She didn't know why, but something in her wouldn't let her stop. She just had to know. She had to know the truth about her long lost mother. Like why wasn't her mother in her life. Why had she not heard from her until now. Nothing was going to stop her, not even the few people she was bumping into.

_The sound of your heart beating  
><em>_Made if clear  
><em>_Suddenly the feeling that I cant go on  
><em>_Is light years away_

_Cause I'm your lady  
><em>_And you are my man  
><em>_Whenever you reach for me  
><em>_I'll do that I can_

Rachel has blindly guided her way through the crowd and is not standing at the entrance to the stage.

_We're heading for something  
><em>_Somewhere I've never been  
><em>_Sometimes I am frightened  
><em>_But I'm ready to learn  
><em>_Of the power of love_

_Power of love_

She didn't realize the song was over until the crowd starts cheering, and Shelby makes her way off of the stage.

As Shelby made her way off the stage, she hears someone call her name.

"M-Ms. Corcoran." she said in a shaky voice

Shelby turned to a the girl and was shocked at what she saw. A girl, in her teenage years, who looked a striking image of herself. She couldn't believe it.

"M-my name is Rachel. Rachel Berry and…I think I'm your daughter." Rachel says

Shock was written all over Shelby's face. She just stared at the young girl.

"Whoa" JJ and Garcia said as they caught up to her in time to hear what she said.

Neither woman knew what to say. They just stared.

**End of Chapter 36**

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>_** "Power of Love" **_**Celine Dion**

**Cliff hanger. Dun dun dun. What will happen with Quinn and her dad or Rachel and Shelby? Stay tuned and find out. :)****  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37: Family part 2

**I'd like to thank all the help I had with this chapter. I was a little nervous on this one, but I hope you like it. Please read and enjoy. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

"Quinn, you might not remember this, but…I wasn't the best dad to you. When you were younger." Russell said.

Quinn looked confused. "What? Dad what are you talking about? You like the best dad any kid could ask for." Quinn said

"That's very nice of you to say, Quinn, but I wasn't. At least not at first."

Quinn looks confused, but says nothing. Russell sighs.

"Quinn…do you remember what we told you? Why you…were the way you were?" Russell asks

"Uh yea, you said the doctor told you that you guys were having a boy, but later found out that it was just some messed up chromosomes, but dad I'm not seeing what that has to do with anything." Quinn said

"I was so happy that day." A pause. "I was gonna have a little boy. …" Russell smiles and continues. "Now don't get me wrong. I love you and your sister with all my heart and I would never want to replace you guys. It's just at the time it felt great that I was going to have a little boy I could teach how to play ball and fix cars and all those other things a father does with his son."

"When I got home that day, I didn't know what to do with myself. I had so many ideas for your nursery. I even went on a shopping spree. Your mother looked at me like I was crazy. When I came home with all those bags, your sister actually ran away from me screaming, _'Mom, dad's gone shopping. It's the end of the world as we know!'_" Russell laughed at the memory. Quinn laughs too. "And then you were born…" Russell let's out a happy sigh. "…that was one of the happiest days of my life." Quinn smiles. Russell's face quickly turned from happy to thoughtful. "Then a month later the doctor us that you were really a girl." A pause. "We asked the doctor that if you were girl then why did you have a penis. He, as you know, told us that it was mixed chromosomes that messed with your anatomy, therefore you have a penis."

Quinn nods her head as her father continues his story.

"I asked if there was anyway of getting rid of it." Quinn gasps at the confession. "Your mother absolutely furious with me, but I didn't seem to care at the moment. I just thought I wanted either a boy or a normal girl. Not one of my best moments, I know." A sigh. "The doctor told us there was nothing they could do. At least not until you're of age, and even then it could mess up your reproductive process and you wouldn't be a normal girl. Right of the back your mother said absolutely not and that you were her little girl and that she would love you no matter what. I was a little hesitant though."

"Why?"

Russell breathe deeply.

"Well as you know I came from a really religious family." Quinn rolls her eyes.

Yeah, she knows. There is obviously no love lost between them. Her grandparents on her dad's sides weren't the best of people. They were stuck up religious people. Live life by the bible or at least how they saw the bible. Looked down their nose at anyone who had problems. Thought they were better than everyone else.

They also weren't on the best of terms with their middle son and his family. Russell was known as the rogue child. Instead of doing what was excepted of him, he did what he wanted. First because he didn't follow in the foot steps of his father and join the family business. Instead he joined the army, and after became a construction worker. No matter how many times he's told his parent about to good salary he makes, they still think he wasted his talent. Second the woman he married was not of a strict religious family, so obviously she had no morals and last but for them definitely not least, not only was his youngest daughter born with a penis, but both daughters were also interested in women. That was not alright with them. Quinn hadn't heard from her grandparents since her mother's funeral.

"After going through that, living how I lived with them, I didn't want my kids to be brought up like they couldn't be themselves or like they had no chose. Especially after seeing how your uncle Randy turned out. But when we find out about you, I don't know, it's like my upbringing came back and clouded my better judgment. I didn't know what to think or do. So I avoided you. I didn't hold you, feed you, I was hardly ever around you. Your mother was none to happy, so for the next 8 months I slept on the couch. My parents thought that I was doing the right thing. They just couldn't see how I could raise an abomination for a daughter." Yep, no love lost.

"I got so angry at how they talked about you and I defended you, but when I got home I still couldn't go near you. It was very hard and very confusing. Then one day, I realized that I couldn't just sit there and avoid you all your life for something you couldn't help or didn't ask for." Russell said.

"What happened?"

_***Flashback***_

_Russell Fabray was sitting in living watching a basketball game on tv. Well at least it looked that way, but really he was in a deep thinking process. The sound of his wife walking down the stairs brought him out of his thought._

"_Russell, I need you to watch Quinn for me while I go run a few errands." Judy Fabray said not necessarily looking at her husband. Nowadays she couldn't stand looking at him. She just couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was towards their younger daughter._

"_Judy…" Russell tried_

"_Russ not now okay, I really have to get these done today, so I need you to pull your head out of your ass and watch our daughter. I'll be back in a few hours and relieve you of your so-called personal torture." Judy said annoyed_

_Russell felt his heart break slightly. He never thought of watching Quinn as torture, he was just confused._

"_Judy…" he tried again._

"_Not now, Russell. Come on Jenny, we gotta go!" Judy calls out. _

"_Coming mommy!" A short blonde girl in blue capri pants and a blue and pink shirt came running out of the kitchen, toward her mother. "Bye daddy." the small blonde said as she and her mother walked out the door._

"_See ya sweetie." Russell says._

_Before leaving Judy turns to Russell._

"_Russell, check on her." Judy said sternly_

_Russell didn't get to say anything before Judy walked out of the house._

_A minute after his wife left, Russell paced nervously around his living room. It's not that he was afraid of his daughter, it's just…oh he didn't know. After more pacing, he decided to man up and go check on his daughter._

_He went up to her nursery. In the room, he finds a 10 month old Quinn playing with a little basketball her uncle, Russell's younger brother, had brought her. She sure did loved that thing._

_He stood at the door and watched her having fun with her ball, oblivious to someone watching her, just content to playing._

_Quinn bounced her ball a few times before it rolled away from her. She tried to stand and walk to it, but after two steps she fell. She looked as if she was about to cry. It took everything in him not to go over to comfort her. _

_He must have moved cause Quinn's head quickly snapped in his direction. She stared at him for a while before a huge toothless smile broke out on her face. She let out a loud baby squeal at seeing her father. Russell couldn't the stop the smile from forming on his face._

_Quinn began to crawl over to her father. When she got to him, she used his pants to help pull herself up. She looked up at her dad, and let out another cute baby squeal, bouncing on his legs, laughing. Russell laughs too._

_Russell stopped fighting himself and lifts Quinn into his arms._

"_Hey there Champ." Russell said "Can you forgive your daddy for being a big old poopy head and not being in your life like he should have?" Russell asks_

_Quinn just let's out a cute baby laugh._

"_You don't even know what I'm saying do you?" Russell chuckles. Quinn just stares at him smiling and puts her hand in her mouth._

_Suddenly Quinn stopped, and looked around the room, before pointing to something_

"_Ba"_

_Russell was confused. He had no idea what his daughter was pointing to or saying._

"_Ba" She said again and Russell still had no idea what she was saying. Geez, where was Judy when you needed her._

_Quinn got restless and started struggling in Russell's arms and whining._

"_Ba"_

"_What sweetie? What are saying?" Russell asks_

"_Ba"_

_Still not knowing what she was saying, Russell put her down and let her guide him to it. Quinn crawled over to the basketball, which was not that far from where they were. She picked it up then turned back to Russell holding up the ball up and said something that really shocked Russell. _

"_Dada ba" Quinn said._

_Russell was momentarily stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His little girl just said dada. Now he's heard her talk a little bit. He knew she could say mama and apparently ball, but that's all. It hurt him a little bit when she didn't say dada, but he couldn't blame her. He hadn't been there for most her life so far, so why would he expect her to know him. But hearing her say dada brought tears to his eyes. _

_He was brought out of his head by the feeling of a ball being thrown at his head. Apparently Quinn did not like being ignored. Russell let out a tearful chuckle before picking up the ball._

"_You wanna play with the ball? Here let's play with the ball." Russell said as he want to Quinn, sitting next her and together they played with the ball. _

_An hour later that's how Judy found them. A smiled formed on her face watching her husband and daughter playing with the ball._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Later that night I was so excited that I told your mother about it and you know what she said? She said _"Russ, calm down. She's been saying it for a while now."_" Russell chuckled"I was shocked when she told me that. And I felt like the world's shittiest dad. I avoided you and missed most of the important moments in your life for what? My parents' stupid religious beliefs? My not understanding of the whole situation? I swore to myself that from that point on I would be the best dad I can be and to always be there for you and to love you no matter what. And to never stop." Russell said

"Then why did you leave?" Quinn asks.

Russell sighs.

"Quinn, there's no doubt that after your mom…that after the accident that I…wasn't myself. The drinking, staying out all types of days and nights, coming home drunk, just to leave a few hours later to do the same thing all over again. I was just…I was hurt. I missed your mother so much that I didn't know what to do. I…I lost my way. Life just didn't feel the same without her." Russell tells her.

"So what? You decided to drink yourself into an early grave." Quinn said becoming angry.

"Honestly at the time…yes. Yes. I regret that now, but I did. I just didn't know how to deal with everything. Everything was just so out of control. I was spiraling out of control. I just couldn't deal… "

"That's…that's great dad. Just great." Quinn let out a bitter chuckle. "You know you weren't the only that lost her. You weren't the only one who was hurting. Did you ever think about how I felt? How any of us felt? We lost her too." Quinn raises her voice, tears of anger and hurt forming in her eyes.

"I know that, and I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back and change every stupid thing I did, but you know what, Quinn, I can't." Russell said with his own tears. "And then that night happened. God, I still cant get the look of you face out of my head." Russell said

Quinn looked at her father confused until she remember what night he was talking.

"The night you came home drunk and almost hit me." Quinn said more to herself than her father.

Russell nods

"B-but dad, it was an accident. A-and it's not like you hit me."

"But what if I did? God Quinn you looked so terrified. That was a look I never wanted to see on my children's face. Especially if it is because of me. I didn't know what to do so I left. I thought maybe you could do better without me. Maybe stay with your friends or your sister. You didn't need a failure of a father dragging you down. So I got with my lawyer and we drew up the papers."

"Dad, I would never think that way about you. You're my dad and I love you. Failure or not." Quinn says with tears in her eyes. "And you were wrong. San and Puck's parents are great, but I needed my dad. I needed my dad to hold me when I woke up at night from a nightmare, crying cause my mom was gone and she wasn't coming back. I needed my dad there to tell me that everything would be okay. I needed you." Quinn cries.

"I know you never would. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me but…it's just…at the time, I wasn't at my best. I wasn't at my best to take care of you. And I knew there were others who could give you what you needed, so I took off. To get better. I had to get better. I wanted to get better. I _needed_ to get better. For you. For your sister. For myself." Russell said

"What happened? When you left?" Quinn asks

"Well it didn't start out so great." Russell starts out. "After I signed those paper, I went into a depression. I went back doing the same thing. Getting drunk and getting into fights. One night, I got in a fight and it was bad. Ended up in jail." Quinn gasps. "Yep, drunk and disorderly conduct and resisting arrest…"

"It is a bad time to say that that is pretty bad ass?" Quinn said

"Quinn" Russell scowl

"Right. Sorry. Continue."

"Well, I know it sounds a little cliché, but at that moment I just knew that I had to get better. Not just for you, but for myself too. So after I was released, with the help from my lawyer and councilor, I checked into a rehabilitation center. They really helped me. We didn't have many privileges, that why I didn't email you much." Russell explains. "I stayed for about a year. After I was done, I thought about coming back to you, but my doctor said I should see if I was really ready to come back, so I traveled a little bit, but after two months I went back to Pennsylvia. Settle into the old house. I got a good job working on some construction." A pause. "It was great. Everything was getting better. I was getting better, but I was lonely, and I messed my girls. I really did want to see you on Christmas, but my job was doing this big construction on redoing this office for some big holiday party. Then on top of that, the owner invited us as a thank you and my boss said I had to be there. There was no getting out of it. " Russell said

"I understand, dad." Quinn asks

"I was so disappointed when I found out I couldn't see you guys. I was almost about to quit my job, but I knew I really needed if I wanted to be with you guys…"

"Wait, so does that mean you wont be staying?" Quinn asks.

"I'm afraid not Q." Russell said sadly. "At least not yet. There's a lot of construction being done in my area and not enough workers. And they need all the man power they can get."

After processing, Quinn slightly nods her head. She gets what her dad is saying. She's sad that he couldn't stay with her, but she's happy to have him back.

"Anyway, I after I got my vacation hours I hopped on the first plane here." Russell before letting out chuckle. "I've actually been here for about three days before I emailed you." Quinn looked wide eyed at this. "I was scared at how you girls would react. I didn't know if you would want to talk to me or hate me and never want to talk to me again. Then I just pushed all those 'what ifs' back and emailed you." A pause. "I had no idea you would answer. But I'm glad you did."

"Yea, I'm glad I did too." Quinn smiles at her dad. She was still hurt that her dad did just leave her like that all those years ago, but she understands why he did. Honestly, he had always been the best dad he could be. So to hear that he practically risked his daughters hating him just to be that great dad again and to be better for them meant a lot. How could Quinn not forgive him?

"God, Quinn I missed you so much." Russell pulls Quinn into a hug.

"I missed you too, daddy." Quinn whispers, content with being in her father's arms.

* * *

><p>"<em>M-Ms. Corcoran…my name is Rachel Berry and…I think I'm your daughter."<em>

There was a deafen silence in the room. Neither woman knew what to say to the other. Both were in shock. Here Rachel was, standing in front of her mother for the first time in her life. She had so many questions, so much to talk to her about, but she didn't know where to begin.

Shelby was just as shocked. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was standing there. Her little girl. She hadn't seen her since she was 3 years old.

After Rachel was born, Shelby didn't know if she could care for Rachel. Her Broadway career had just started to take off, she wasn't sure if she could care for a baby with a schedule like hers. So she gave Rachel's birth father, Hiram, full parental rights over her, together with his partner, Leroy.

They agreed that Shelby could stay in Rachel's life and visit whenever she like. She took full advantage of that the first few months of Rachel's life and visited as much as she could, giving her gifts like the cassette tape or her gold star cup that she now drinks out of faithfully. But sadly in the end, her schedule had become more demanding. Her visits lessened. Although she couldn't visit, Hiram and Leroy would send her pictures of Rachel as she grew up, but sadly those pictures stopped before Rachel turned 10. Hiram and Leroy tried looking for her, but always turned up empty. It was sad sometimes, especially when little Rachel would ask where her mommy was and they didn't have an answer.

Shelby took a good look at Rachel. She looked so much like her. From her eyes to her hair, to her cheek bones. Her eyes moved from her face to her swollen stomach. There was another shock.

"You're pregnant" Shelby didn't mean for it to be out loud, but she did.

Rachel looked up from her shoes to her mother, then down to her stomach and nods her head.

"Yes" There a strong tension in the air.

"Ahm…so Garcia, um what was that thing you wanted to show me?" JJ said trying to distract the blonde.

"What?" Garcia half paying attention, half waiting for something to happen.

"You know that thing you were talking about." JJ tried

"Jayje, what are you talking there is no thing. Now hush, I'm trying to see what's going on." Garcia not turning her attention from the mother and daughter.

JJ just breaths hard before grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling her away, letting the brunettes have their privacy.

"What? Jayje" Garcia tried to pull away

"Come on Garcia" JJ continues to pull.

"Aww you never let me have any fun." Garcia whines as the two blondes walked away, leaving the brunettes alone.

There was silence again. Shelby looked at her daughter before turning to the young man who had just joined the scene.

"Jesse, hold off my next performances." Shelby said never taking her eyes off the young girl.

"Yes ma'am" Jesse says before heading back on stage.

"Let's go somewhere and talk." Shelby lead Rachel to a secluded area behind the stage. They took a seat at the table that was there.

There a silence.

"So…how far long are you?" Shelby asks

"A-about five and a half months." Rachel answers shyly. Shelby nods her head

"Does the father know?" Shelby asks

"Ummm yes. She's aware." Rachel says.

"She?" Shelby said astonished.

"Yes, she's um intersexed." Rachel blushes.

"Oh"

Silence.

Rachel looked like she wanted to ask something, and Shelby could tell.

"Go ahead. Ask me." Shelby said gently

"Why did you stop?" Rachel asks. Shelby looks confused by the question. "Visiting? Why did you stop visiting?" Rachel clarifies.

"I didn't know you remembered." Shelby says.

"I-I don't. My fathers told me." Rachel said. It's true. She doesn't remember Shelby visiting her when she was younger, but when she asked her fathers about her mother they told her that she visit her all the time and that she loved her. She would ask them if she loved her why didn't she visit her anymore. It saddened them that they didn't have an answer. They themselves didn't even know why Shelby stopped contacting them. She just did. It was like she was wiped off the grid. For years they tried looking for her, but could never get in touch with her.

Shelby takes a deep breath.

"At first it was because of my schedule. It was hard to take time off for a vacation. But Hiram and Leroy would send pictures time and time again when I couldn't see you. After two years, I finally got time off and decide to make a surprise visit. But when I got there, I watched you guys through the window. You looked so happy. The three of you together. You didn't need me to be happy, I was just getting in the way. I would just going to confuse you by being there. So I broke all contact with Hiram. My play was moving to Europe at the time. At first I wasn't going to go, but after everything, I just couldn't stay. So I hopped on the first plane out." Shelby explains.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Would you believe I was home sick?" Shelby half smiled. "And I that I missed you guys. I wanted you guys back in my life. Even if I had to beg and plead for forgiveness. You were my only family. I came back to the states, but I couldn't find you. I guessed you moved, changed your number, something. I though it was because of me, not that I blame you. I took that as my punishment, and I mopped for days, months even. Then I realized mopping wasn't getting me anywhere, so I picked myself up. Started looking for other jobs, and figured that if you ever wanted to look for me, you would and when you did I would be ready."

"Are you?" Rachel asks

"Well I have to say I am a little shocked, I mean look at you. You're all grown up. And… pregnant." Shelby said. Rachel looked embarrassed. "I mean, h-how did this happen?"

"Well when to people get together…" Rachel began.

"You know what I mean Rachel." Shelby scolds.

"It was an accident. We were drunk and one thing lead to another. We didn't plan on this happening." Rachel explains.

"Well are you keeping it…"

"Him." Rachel says.

"What?"

"Him. It's a boy." Rachel says with a small smile. "And to answer your question, I don't know. I mean I want to, but…" Rachel trails off

"But what?" Shelby asks

"But I don't know about Quinn…"

"Quinn?"

"The father uhr mother…other mother… the one who got me pregnant." Shelby nods her head in understanding. "It's just I don't know if she wants to."

"Well have you asked her?" Shelby asks

Rachel shake her head. "No"

"Well you probably should."

"That's what everybody keeps telling me." Rachel says.

"Well it is some pretty good advice." Shelby smirks

Rachel smiles a small smile back. "But it's not just that, it's also…I'm to young. How am I suppose to support a baby when I can barely support myself. But it's just…I just cant see myself parting with him."

Shelby sighs loudly.

"What?" Rachel asks

"Nothing…It's just…God this is just all so wrong. This wasn't suppose to happen. Not to you." Shelby says.

"Oh"

"This just…isn't what I wanted for you. I didn't want you make the same mistake I did." Shelby said

Hearing those words knocked the air out of Rachel's lungs. "Mistake" she says in a broken whisper. "You think I was a mistake?"

Shelby looked up when she heard this.

"What? No, Rachel I didn't mean it like that. I just mean…I'm disappointed."

"In me." Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"No, Rachel. I just don't want you going through life with this burden hanging over your head." Shelby said.

"My son is not a burden." Rachel hisses.

"I didn't mean it that way Rachel…"

"Well how did you mean it." Rachel raises her voice.

"I just mean I don't want you to feel regret, like one mistake has defined your whole future." Shelby tries.

"Oh so you do think I was a mistake?" Rachel cries.

Shelby sighs. She just couldn't say anything right. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this.

"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Shelby says.

"What do you mean?" Rachel calms down

"I mean that maybe this was a bad idea." She gestures between her and Rachel. "This wasn't suppose to happen when we met again. Not saying I was expecting something cliché like running in slow motion, but this…this isn't right." Shelby said before standing up.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get upset or yell at you. It's the hormones. They make me crazy." Rachel cries.

"It's not you Rachel. It's me. I just don't think I'm cut out for this. Not yet. I just dont know how I can help you." Shelby says

"B-but I need you." Rachel says.

"You don't need me Rachel. You have your dads and this Quinn person. And apparently those two women over there." Shelby gestured over to JJ and Garcia standing a couple of feet from them, trying to look like they're not ease dropping.

"Please." Rachel tearfully whispers

"I'm sorry, Rachel" with that Shelby turned and walked away.

Rachel stood there devastated and crying. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her mother abandoned her yet again.

"Rach" she heard a voice call her. "You okay?"

"She left. She just left." Rachel says in a broken voice.

"Oh Rach…" JJ starts

"C-can we just go home?" Rachel asks feeling herself about to break down.

"Yea, let's go" JJ says softly.

The three woman walked out of the mall. Neither notice the tearful gaze staring at them from the stage.

* * *

><p>Russell pulls out of the embrace and looks at Quinn.<p>

"Wow. My God, look at you. You've gotten so old." Russell jokes.

"Hey! I could say the same thing about you old man." Quinn teases back.

"Oh I'm just kidding. I bet all of the girls are just clawing their way to get to you."

Quinn just shrugged, knowing that, yeah that's true.

"Yea, you can say that."

"So tell me kiddo, how's it been? How's life? School? Basketball?" Russell asks.

"Well first basketball is as awesome as ever. We just won our last game and we're two games away for the championship." Quinn said

Russell smiles at this. He still can't believe that his baby girl was not only the only girl on the boys basketball team, but also the captain. He had never been more proud that his little girl went after something that she loved regardless of the differences and how many people said she couldn't. He just really wishes he could have been there to watch her play. From now on, he vowed to be at every game and there for his daughter no matter what. He knows he's made that promise once and he failed her. He wasn't going to do that this time. Not again.

"School is okay. Still keeping my grades up. Um I'm in this club…uh glee club…"

"Glee club? What like singing?" Russell asked interested.

"Yep"

"You singing now Quinnie?" Russell teases.

"Yes, and it's not as lame as people make it out to be. It's actually pretty cool. And I'm a damn good singer." Quinn says.

Russell chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender.

"So is Noah and Santana in this club with you?"

"Yea. We were actually asked by a few kids to join to help them with numbers so they could compete. And you know me, never to back down from a competition." Russell chuckles, but nods.

"And Santana and Noah, how are they doing?"

"Oh you know. Puck's still the self proclaimed resident badass and sex machine…" Russell shakes his head and Quinn hears him mutter something like 'that boy'. Quinn chuckles before continuing. "And Santana is the same too, well except when she's tripping over her feet in front of Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"Yea, this girl Santana is head over heels in love with, but can't say more than four words to her before sounding like a dork."

"Let me guess…blonde haired…"

"Blue eyes, you know it." Quinn says with a chuckle.

Russell also chuckles "That girl and her blondes. Is it as bad as her crush on Jenny?"

"Worse."

"Oh god." Russell laughs. "So we're here talking about your friends and their dating problems but what's going on with you? You never told me how life was."

"Oh well life is…life's a little complicated at the moment." Quinn said.

"Complicated? Complicated how?" Russell asked

Quinn looked at her father. It was now or never.

"Well um you see dad…how exactly do I tell you this…" Russell cuts her off.

"Let's try with words that makes sense." Russell teased

"Okay well see there's this girl…" she is once again interrupted

"Ah ha I knew there was a girl!" Russell said proudly.

"No, dad not like that." Quinn quickly said.

"Oh?" Russell looked confused.

"Okay so, there's this girl. We've been friends for a while now, but that's it. Anyway, one night at a party, we were drunk and one thing lead to another and nowshespregnant." Quinn said that last party fast.

"She's what? Q, you're gonna have to say that last part a little slower." Russell said

Quinn took a deep breath.

"I said she's pregnant."

Russell was silent. Just staring at his daughter.

"Dad?" Quinn said a little scared. "Say something. Please?"

"Pregnant" Russell said

"Yes"

"Explain" Russell said sternly.

Quinn still looks scared, but clears her throat before explaining.

"Okay, it was at one of Puck's parties. I was drunk, she was drunk. She just had a big fight with her boyfriend. We danced and one thing lead to another, now she's pregnant." A pause. "And before you ask yes it's mine. I'm sure of that." Quinn said

Russell does a slight nod.

"Who's the girl?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Berry? Leroy Berry's daughter?" Quinn nods. "Good kid. I have to say, you couldn't've choosen a better girl to knock up." Russell said

"Dad I just want to you know, this wasn't planned…"

"Quinn…"

"It just happened. It was an accident…"

"Quinn I understand. Kids make mistakes all the time. It's okay." Russell said. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to support her, and be there for her and the baby." Quinn said confidently.

Russell nods.

"And after the baby's born?"

Quinn was silent.

"Are you planning on keeping it?"

"Him."

"Huh?" Russell asked

"I said him. It's a boy." Quinn said with a small smile. Russell smiled back at her. "And I-I don't know. Rachel and I haven't quite talked about it."

"Do you want to keep him?"

Quinn looks at her father before answering.

"Yes" she whispers. Russell looks as if he is about to say something, but Quinn beats him to it. "Look dad, I know I'm to young to raise a child right now, but it's just…every time I think of giving the baby up or missing every great moment in his life…it hurts. I don't know why but it does. And I feel sick to my stomach. I know I haven't met him yet, but I love him already and I can't imagine giving him up. If I've learned anything from you, it's that I should stick by my family." Quinn says, a few tears fall.

Russell is a little stunned by his daughters passion, but nods his head.

"And how does Rachel feel about this?"

Quinn shrugs

"Like I said, we hadn't really talked."

"Well don't you think you should. I mean you guys should really discuss this each other. How far is she?" Russell tells her.

"About 5 and a half months."

"Yea, You guys need to talk."

"I know. I do it's just…I'm scared." Quinn whispers.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared she doesn't want to. I mean she her whole future planned out with Broadway and everything, she can't jeopardize that by raising a child. Plus…look at me. I'm a player. She ready thought I was going to take off after finding out about the baby, why would she want to raise a kid with me?"

"Cause you're loyal, and you're passionate and any girl would be lucky to raise a child with you. And kid or not, with hard work and dedication which I know that girl has…well I may not know her, but I know her father and if she's anything like him, she has dedication and with that she will get to Broadway. Now just talk to her. You never know her answer may very well surprise you."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"You'll never know till you talk to her."

"You're no help." Quinn pouts Russell chuckles.

Silence.

"I asked her to move into the house." Quinn said suddenly.

"What?"

"Well I just wanted to be there to help her, so I suggest she move into JJ's old room and I turned my old room into a nursery." Quinn explains.

"You're really serious about all of this, aren't you?" Russell asks. Quinn shrugs before nodding. "So are you and Rachel…together?"

Quinn shakes her head no. She doesn't know why, but she feels a little sadden by this, but she quickly pushes it away.

"I tried but she thought it was only because I felt obligated to because she's having my kid." Quinn said

"Well is it?"

Quinn thought for a moment.

"I don't know…I guess. I guess I just got caught up in the moment and thought it would be better if maybe we were together maybe."

"Well did you have any feelings for her before all of this?" Quinn thinks before shrugging her shoulders. "Quinn, you do know you can't force yourself to like someone right?" Russell asked.

"Yea, I know…it's just…like I said I got caught up in the moment. Anyway it doesn't matter anyway, cause right now she doesn't need any relationship drama on top of everything now. God knows she had it with Finn."

"Finn?"

"Her boyfriend…well ex-boyfriend."

"Wait Finn…as in Hudson. The boy who was always picking with you? You screwed his girlfriend?" Russell said a little more amused and proud than a father should be.

"Okay first, I didn't screw Rachel. We had sex. Screw sounds to derogatory. Rachel's to good for that. And second, guy was a jerk to her. Not saying that I did it intentionally, but he was still a jerk." Quinn says. "Anyway, she doesn't need any relationship drama right now. What she needs is a friend to help her through these emotional days, and I'm gonna be just that for her." Quinn said confidently.

Russell has a proud smile on his face or his younger daughter. "I knew your mother and I raised you right."

"Yea" Quinn smiles back.

"But Quinn just between us…do you have feeling for this girl?"

"I-I…I don't know. I mean she's really cool, despite what she says. And we have this awesome chemistry, but…dad you know me and relationships…"

"Yes…yes I do. I don't understand it, but I do know." Russell nods.

"Yea, so I don't know. Maybe. But I just don't want to think about that right now. I have other important things to focus on." Quinn said

"Well kiddo, looks like you have your mind made up…well for most things." Russell says.

Quinn nods.

Silence.

"So, I'm going to be a granddad. God I'm getting old." Russell jokes.

"Oh come on dad, you not getting that old." Quinn teases. "Plus you already have one grandson."

"Yes, little Henry. I cant to see him and your sister." Russell said

"Well you'll get to see them in a few. JJ just text me they're their way home now. Plus Emily's back so you can meet her too." Quinn said

"Wow really, what time is?" Russell checked his watch. "3 oclock, wow we've been talking a long time."

"We had a lot to talk about." Quinn said. They both get up and head to their cars.

"Oh wait I forgot something…" Russell said. Quinn looked and waited for her father to do what he forget. Next thing she feels is a hand hitting her upside the head.

"Ow! Dad, what the hell?" Quinn shrieks

"That's for not keeping it in your pants." Russell smirks

"I thought you were against hitting your children." Quinn pouts, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Love tap." Russell shrugs with a smirk

"Yea right, love tap my ass." Quinn mutters "And what is it with this family and hitting me in the head?

"Come on, stop lagging. We have people to see." Russell half teases half serious. Quinn ran to her car and they both left and headed to the Fabray household.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later Quinn and Russell made their way to way into the house. It was just like Russell remember. When they walked into the house they were first greeted by a tall brunette sitting on the sofa playing with Henry.<p>

"Hey Em" Quinn said

Emily turned from the giggling toddler to the two blonds standing in by door way.

"Oh hey Q." Emily smile to Quinn before turning her eyes to the blonde man standing behind Quinn.

"Oh Em, I would like you to meet, mine and JJ's dad, Russell Fabray. Dad, this is Emily Prentiss, your future daughter in-law." Quinn whispers the last part making Russell laugh.

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Emily. I've heard so much about you. And I see you are as beautiful as Jenny says you are." Russell says

Emily blushes a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir. I've also heard a lot about you." Emily says as she gets off of the couch with Henry in her arms, and reaches out her free hand for a hand shake.

"Oh put that thing away, and get over here." Russell pulls Emily into a hug, which momentarily stuns Emily, but she responds to the hug. "And enough of this sir stuff. It's Russell…or dad…which ever you feel comfortable with." Russell said quickly making Quinn laugh behind him.

"Um yes sir…I mean Russell." Emily says. The sound of a baby talking snapped everyone's attention to Henry.

"And who might this little skipper be?" Russell asked

"This little one right here is Henry. Your grandson." Quinn said.

"Th-this is him?" Russell asked shocked. Quinn and Emily nod their heads. "He's so beautiful." Russell said with tears in his eyes.

"Would you like to hold him?" Emily asks.

"May I?" Russell asks

Emily just smiles before passing Henry over to Russell.

Russell holds Henry with tears in his eyes.

"Hi there Henry. I'm your granddad. It's nice to finally meet you." Russell says. Henry looked at his grandfather and smiles. "Oh look at that he has his mother's smile. And look I think I see a little of you in him too, Emily." Russell says. Emily blushes a little, while Quinn raises an eyebrow at this. What was that suppose to mean?

"Daddy!" they heard a squeal from the top of the stairs.

"Jenny!" Russell smiles and holds his arms open for his eldest daughter. JJ ran into his arms.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much." JJ said with tears in her eyes as she was held by her father.

"I missed you too princess." Russell said.

"You, mister have a lot of explaining to do." JJ said as she pulled from the embrace and wiped the tears from her face.

"I know and I will." Russell smiles at his oldest.

Quinn looked at her dad and sister and smiled. She finally had her family back. Quinn looked around at her family and noticed something missing.

"Hey Jay, where's Rachel?" Quinn asks.

JJ pulls away from her dad, and instantly looks sad.

"Um something kind of happened at the mall…" JJ starts.

"What? What happened? Is Rachel okay? Is the baby okay? Where is Rachel?" Quinn begins to panic.

"Quinn…Quinn! Calm down. Rachel and the baby are fine. She's just in her room with Garcia. She ran into someone at the mall and…it didn't end to well…" before JJ could finish, Quinn was racing up the stairs.

Russell watched as his youngest ran up the stairs.

"It everything okay?" Russell asks concerned.

"I hope so." JJ sighs

Upstairs, Quinn goes to Rachel's room. What she finds nearly breaks her heart. Rachel was curled up in a ball…well as much of a ball as she could get without hurting the baby. Her shoulders looked to be shaking, so Quinn knew she was crying, and Garcia was rubbing her arm trying to soothe her, but it didn't seem to be doing much.

Garcia looks up and saw Quinn standing in the door way. Garcia leans over to whisper something to Rachel before getting up from her seat. She gave Quinn a pat on the shoulders before leaving the room.

"Rachel" Quinn says softly as she walks into the room. Her only reply was the sound of crying. "Hey. Hey Rach. What's wrong?" Quinn asks as she squats in front of Rachel. Quinn still only gets a response of tears. "Hey baby girl, talk to me. Tell me what happened?" Quinn asks softly as she moves Rachel's hair from her face.

"Sh-she doesn't w-want me." Rachel cries.

"Who doesn't want you sweetie?" Quinn asks concerned.

"M-m-my m-m-mom" Rachel gets out before crying more.

Quinn looked both shocked and confused. Did she just say her mom? Last Quinn knew was Rachel didn't know who her mother was. She's only heard her from the tape Rachel plays every night before she goes to bed.

Rachel must have saw the look of confusion on Quinn's face, because she began explaining.

"A-at the mall, th-they were having some Valentine's Day concert and she was there. My birth mom." Rachel says.

"H-how?"

"It was thrown by Vocal Adrenaline. She's their coach."

Then it donned on Quinn.

"Sh-Shelby Corcoran? Shelby Corcoran is your mom?" Quinn said shocked. Rachel nods and more tears come. "Ah baby, what happened?" Quinn asks as she caress Rachel's cheek while also wiping the tears away.

"I-I walked up to her and told her that I thought I was her daughter. She was shocked, but agreed to talk to me anyway. We talked, then she asks about my pregnancy. She said something and I g-got upset. She said that us talking wasn't…p-probably wasn't a idea. I tried apo-apologizing, but she just said that she couldn't do this and just took off." tears were streaming down Rachel's face.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." Quinn said sincere.

"I-I just wanted to talk to her. Get to know her and have her in my life, but she didn't want that." Rachel cries

This really upsets Quinn. She is sadden by her friend's hurt. No one should ever hurt like this. Especially Rachel. Quinn had half a mind to go down there and give Shelby Corcoran a piece of her mind, but she knew she was needed here with Rachel. Quinn gets into the bed and holds Rachel from behind to comfort her.

"Sshh, it's okay, sweetie. It'll be okay." Quinn tries to comfort. "I'm really sorry that you had to go through that. And you know what it's her lost. It's her own fault that she wont get to know this wonderful and amazing person that you are. And you know what, if she's not gonna be there for you, you have so many other people who will. You've got your dads, Brittany, Puck, Santana, JJ,. Emily, glee club. Even my dad. And you know you'll have to fight to keep Garcia away." Rachel lets out a tearful chuckle. "And most importantly you have me and I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you. The both of you." Quinn says as she caresses Rachel swollen belly. "And you never know, maybe she'll come around. Just give her time. Until then you have me."

There was silence for a while, except for the occasional sniff.

"Thank you, Quinn" Rachel whispers. Instead of responding Quinn places a kiss on Rachel's head. She felt Rachel snuggle a little into her. Rachel's breathing soon evens out, and she falls asleep. Quinn soon follows her.

After a few minutes, JJ and Russell come to check on the girls, wandering what was keeping them so long.

They find them sleeping with Quinn spooning Rachel from behind with her hand resting on Rachel's stomach and Rachel's hand covering hers.

With one last smile, the adults leave the two teens to sleep.

"Told you." Garcia said to JJ with a smug look on her face. JJ just smiled and shook her head her friend. They all head back downstairs to talk and catch up and wait for the girls to wake up.

**End of Chapter 37**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. I know some of you…well most of you wanted no Shelby drama, but it kind of made sense right now, but worry not. Things will get better between Rachel and Shelby in do time. Just stay tuned. :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Just want to start out by saying Happy Holidays and I hope everyone had a great holiday, and yay the world didn't end. :D Next I'm sorry to some of you Artie fans, but he will be a bit OC, also known as a dick, in the next few chapters. I'm sorry, honestly it was even hard for me to write him like this, but it had to be done. He'll straighten up his act a little later on in the story I promise. :)****  
><strong>

**Also I kind of sped up time a little bit, so we are about a month ahead from the last chapter. Just in case anybody is confused. Now read on and enjoy. :D**

**I do not own glee, or the other guy mentioned. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

It was a clear day. The sun was out and the trees were blowing in the wind. The roaring sounds of engines echoed round the room. Racers took their marks.

"Prepare to eat my dust, Fabray" Puck challenges.

"**Get ready!"**

"You are so going down, Puckerman." Quinn challenges back. Both stared at the screen with nothing but determination on their faces.

"**Get set!"**

"You guys do realize this is just a videogame, right?" JJ asks.

They both ignored her and at the sound of **"GO!"**, both Quinn and Puck pushed the **A** button on their remote controls as hard as they could and began racing.

"Oh come on, is that all you got, _Quinnie_." Puck taunts as his car passes Quinn's.

"Keep talking, Puckie boy. Just keep talking." Quinn says as she focuses on the game.

Puck takes first place on the first lap, but Quinn sneaks her way pass him in the second.

"Shit" Puck hisses

"Yea" Quinn cheers at the same time.

Quinn takes first on the second and third laps. By the forth lap, Puck grew desperate, so he tried distracting Quinn by waving his hand in her face, while still keeping his focus on the game.

"What the…Puck!" Quinn tries to avoid the hand.

"Can't win if you can't see." Puck said still waving his hand in her face. He went even further by reaching over and pressing random buttons on Quinn's remote.

"Ah…Puck…what the…STOP IT!" Quinn tries to move the remote out of Puck's reach while still trying to focus on the game. Puck just laughs and continues his distracting. His car is right behind Quinn's, just one more push and he'll be ahead of her. Having enough of his cheating antics, Quinn absent minded, reaches for the closest pillow and throws it at him, hitting him square in the face. Puck was stunned by the impact.

"D-did you just hit me with a pillow?" he asks

"That's what you get for cheating, you ass." Quinn says, not taking her eyes off the game.

"What? Yea, but I only pick my hand in your face. You hit me. You made contact!" Puck exclaims.

"I didn't hit you…the pillow did." Quinn smirks, still playing the game.

"B-b-b…JJ, Quinn hit me with a pillow." Puck tattles.

"Children behave or I will ground you both." JJ said **(A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't resist ;))** lazily.

She was ignored again, not that she really cared. She was just to comfortable cuddling up with Emily on the couch.

Puck takes the same pillow and throws it at Quinn.

"Hey!" Quinn shrieks. Puck just smirks at her. "Oh you are so dead." Quinn, not taking that sitting down, dropped her remote and tackled Puck.

"Ah!"

Game forgotten, the two teens wrestled on the floor.

"Is it weird that I knew this would happen?" JJ asks. Emily just laughs in response and they watched the two kids fight.

Quinn gets Puck in a choke hold.

"AH-HA!"

"Oh shit!"

"Uh shouldn't we stop them?" Emily asks.

JJ leaned up a bit to look at them. Puck struggled in Quinn's arms as Quinn rubs her knuckles on his head and taunts him.

"That's right struggle, monkey, struggle." Quinn taunts as she tightens her hold on Puck.

"Nope" JJ leans back and closes her eyes.

Puck manages to get out of Quinn's hold and quickly turns on her, picks her up and slams her on the ground.

"Oh shit!" Quinn shrieks.

"Yea, what" Puck cheers. Puck tries to get her in a choke hold, but Quinn is to quick and pulls back into a choke. "Whoa**…**"

"Yea, that's right! You're my bitch!" Quinn says as she rubs her knuckles hard on Puck's Mohawk.

"AHH!"

As the two continue to play, they don't notice Santana walking in.

"Oh great." Santana rolls her eyes, used to their shenanigans. "What now?" JJ and Emily point to the tv, showing the paused game. Santana rolls her eyes again. "Figures" Santana grabs a magazine from the coffee table, rolls it up, then smacks both Quinn and Puck with it.

"Ahh!" Puck shrieks.

"Da fuck, San! Ow!" Quinn shouts.

"Down, puppies, down!" Santana says still hitting them.

"O-ow! Stop it!" they both say as they separate. Santana keeps hitting them.

"Ow! We're done. We stopped!"

"Yea, that's right. You move when I tell you to, puppy!" Santana hits both one more time before putting the magazine down and flopping down on the love seat.

"You guys are so weird." JJ said

Quinn and Puck get up off the floor.

"Ow, what the hell was that for, S?" Quinn asks as she rubs the back of her head.

"Had to keep you two from killing each other." Santana shrugs.

"So you hit us with a magazine?" Puck pouts.

"Yep. Plus it was fun." Santana smirks

"You suck." Quinn mutters.

"Love you too, Q" Santana smirks.

"What are you doing here anyway? Thought you were doing something your grandma." Puck asks.

"Canceled. She wanted to get some more practice in at her fighting class." Santana answers.

"Dude, your grandma is so cool." Puck says

"Yep, well anyway it was either stay at home alone bored or come over here, hang with my best bitch, her hot sister and sister's equally hot girlfriend, and her baby mama." A pause." And Puck." Santana said

"Hey!" Puck said offended.

"…so I came over here." Santana continues, ignoring Puck's outburst. "Speaking of which, where's the midget anyway?" Santana briefly looks around not seeing Rachel anywhere.

"She's in her room, talking to her dads. Leroy had a last minute conference in Cleveland, so they couldn't make it to dinner tonight." Quinn answers.

"But they'll be at the game tomorrow, right?" Puck asks

"Oh you know it. Leroy wouldn't miss it for the world." Quinn says.

"Dad still coming?" JJ asks

"Yea, he said he'll be here tonight at about 10." Quinn smiles.

It had been about a month since Russell contacted his daughters. Even though he couldn't permanently stay in Ohio, he kept his promise to always be there for her and JJ, and he has managed to show up to every one of Quinn's games. Now they were heading to the championships tomorrow and Russell wouldn't miss it for the world. Quinn was so excited, she couldn't wait.

The sound of a toddler's whimpers caught everyone's attention.

"Well looks like Henry's had a nightmare again." JJ says. "I'm gonna go check on him."

"Nah, JJ I got it." Quinn jumps up.

"Are you sure?" JJ asks

"Yes, it's cool. Plus you look pretty comfy over there." Quinn teases and JJ blushes. "Chill I got it." Quinn said before racing up the stairs and into the nursery.

When Quinn walked into the nursery, Henry was holding the side of the crib, that was specifically build for him, standing with tears running down his baby puff cheeks.

"Aww, hey buddy." Quinn says. Henry's head snapped in the direction of Quinn. When he saw her, he let out a little whimper and reached his arms out for her to pick him up. "Aw, what's wrong buddy? Did you have a nightmare?" Quinn asks as she picks Henry up out of his crib.

Once in her arms, Henry rests his head on Quinn's chest. Quinn then gently rocks him back and forth and softly speaks to him. "It's okay buddy. It's okay. I've got you. I wont let those mean old monsters get you." Henry must have understood her, cause he let out a little baby chuckle. "Oh was that funny? You thought that was funny." Quinn begins tickling him. Henry laughs hysterically and squirms trying to get away from Quinn's tickle attack. Quinn laughs with him. Neither notice Rachel standing near the door

Rachel was in her room talking when she heard Henry crying. She got off the phone to go check on him, but by time she got to the nursery, she saw Quinn was already in there. She was about to walk away when she heard Quinn softly talking to Henry. She couldn't stop the smile from coming on face when she saw Quinn tickling Henry.

Rachel liked seeing Quinn like this. Just happy and full of life. Don't get Rachel wrong, Quinn does usually look full of life, but nothing compares to how she looks when she's playing or taking care of Henry. It's like this light in Quinn's eyes that shines so bright with so much love. If Quinn has that look in her eyes with Henry, Rachel could only image the look Quinn would have for their son.

Thinking about her son, brings an even bigger smile to Rachel's face. Sometimes Rachel couldn't help herself, but think about her and Quinn raising their son together. Sometimes she envisions a small dirty blonde haired boy with her skin tone and smile, running in the back yard laughing, chasing after his mommy, Quinn. His little body jumps up and tackles Quinn to the ground and tries to tickle attack her. Quinn gets the upper hand and tickles the little boy back. The little boy laughs hysterically and yells for his mama, Rachel, to come help him. Rachel, with a huge smile on her face, runs over and she and the little boy tickle attacks Quinn. They all roll around on the ground laughing their heads off. They truly look like a happy family.

Rachel smiled at that image, but she quickly shakes it off. She feels silly for having those kinds of thoughts. She didn't know if that would ever happen. She didn't know if Quinn wanted to keep the baby. Sure she sometimes felt she knew Quinn's answer just by the way Quinn treats her and the baby, but she didn't want to get to caught up in fantasies, and in the end it not turn out how she wanted. But she did know that she needed to talk to Quinn soon. They had to. The baby was coming soon, so they should really get a move on and if it came to it, look into possible adoptions, no matter how much Rachel dreaded that, it had to be done.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the toddler's squeals of laughter. She looked and saw Quinn and Henry playing airplane, with Quinn tossing Henry in the air, catching him, and making little air plane noises. Henry lets out a joyous laughter.

Hearing Henry's laugh, Rachel couldn't help but let out her own quiet laugh. The laugh might not have been as quiet as she thought, cause both Quinn and Henry's heads snapped in her direction.

"Oh hey, Rach" Quinn smiles over to Rachel before looking back at Henry. "Hey Henry can you say hey to Rachel? Say hey Rachel."

Henry shyly rest his head on Quinn's chest then shyly waves at Rachel before sticking his thumb in his mouth, and smiles at Rachel. Rachel smiles back.

"Aw he's so cute." Rachel gushes.

"Yea, he is. Aren't you?" Quinn smiles, poking Henry in the side making him turn his face into Quinn's neck and laugh. Rachel smiles at the sight.

"You're really good with him." Rachel says

Quinn turns her attention from Henry. "Really" Rachel bits her bottom lip and nods. Quinn looks at Rachel before shaking her head. "Nah, it's really no big deal. He's just really easily entertained." Quinn says.

"No, I think its you. Awesome Auntie Quinn. I swear he never goes to anybody when he's with you. Not even JJ or Emily. And if someone does try taking him away from you, it's literally like taking candy from a baby. You're like his little buddy." Rachel said. Quinn looks at Rachel with a slight smile on her face.

"I guess I am pretty good with him huh?" Quinn asks. "Henry do you really think I'm awesome?" Henry looks up and smiles before putting his head back in Quinn's neck.

"I guess that's a yes." Rachel chuckles.

"Yea. Well I guess a little practice couldn't hurt." Quinn mistakenly says out loud. Rachel looks confused for a second, but says nothing.

There was a silence between them.

"So, um…how was the talk with your dads?" Quinn asks

"It was…it was good. Daddy's still in his conference, and dad's bored. So good in their words I guess. " Rachel answers.

"Oh, that's…good." Quinn said

There was another silence.

"So how have you been feeling. Anymore pains?" Quinn asks

For the past few weeks Rachel had been having some pains. Dr. West, well Pete, said that it was most likely just pre-labor pains, and/or the baby was moving around. He also said that it could be the baby kicking, but wasn't to sure as of yet. He was sure it was nothing and told them not to worry. Which was easier said than done for Quinn.

"No, not really." Rachel answers. It really warms her heart how Quinn cares about her and the baby.

Quinn has been so much help these last few months. Quinn has been waiting on Rachel hand and foot. When Rachel started her cravings a few weeks ago, Quinn would get up at as late as 4 in the morning just to get Rachel whatever she was craving. Oddly enough Rachel has been craving an odd helping of bacon. JJ, Santana and Puck almost bust a gut when she told them about her craving. Quinn just smirked and proudly thought _"Yep, that's my boy"_

But because Rachel was vegan, the cravings for bacon was a pretty difficult for her. She didn't feel right eating a dead animal, but the baby was very demanding. Quinn saw the small brunette's dilemma, and felt bad, then she thought of the perfect solution. Later Quinn came home with almost a year supply of vegan bacon. Tastes like bacon, but wasn't. And instead of eating real bacon around Rachel, she ate the vegan bacon with her. It wasn't quite like bacon, but it still tasted good, so she as okay with it.

Rachel could have kissed Quinn for her thoughtfulness, but she thought that would be a little awkward between them, so she settled for a hug. A very long lasting hug. Damn hormones.

As Rachel was thinking, she unconsciously moved her hand to her stomach. Suddenly she felt a sharp, but not really painful feeling. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god"

"What?" Quinn asked alarmed. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" Quinn panics.

Rachel shakes her head, and instead of answering Quinn, she smiles and grabs her hand and places it on the side on her stomach. Quinn had a confused look on her face, before she felt it too, and her eyes widen too.

"Was that…?" Quinn asks shocked. Rachel nods her head. "Oh my god" Quinn said with a smile, and a few tears formed in her eyes. Rachel's also. "Wow. That's…wow."

"I know" Rachel smiles. Quinn smiles back. They just stood there and smiles like fools at each other.

They were brought out of their moment by the sound of Henry whimpering in Quinn's arms. They both turned their attention to him. "Aw, Henry, were we ignoring you. We're sorry, buddy." Rachel says before tickling his stomach. He squirms a little and smiles. Quinn smiles at her. She was so adorable with him.

Suddenly Quinn remembered something.

"Uh, Rach, could you take Henry for me for a sec, I just remembered something in my room." Quinn says.

Rachel looked shocked for a moment. "A-are you sure?"

"Not really. Not cause I don't think you're not good with him, cause you are. You really are. B-but because I don't think it's good for you to left heavy things. And Henry is not as lite as he looks. But what Henry wants, Henry cries until he gets, and from the looks of it, he wants you." Quinn says.

Rachel looks at Henry, and he in fact was reaching out for her. Rachel takes Henry from Quinn and wraps his arms around her neck. He smiles at Quinn before looking back at Rachel.

"You happy now Henry?" Quinn pokes Henry in the side. Henry squirms away from Quinn's pokes and laughs into Rachel's neck, making both Rachel and Quinn laugh.

Quinn looks at Rachel holding Henry, and couldn't help but picture Rachel holding a little boy with her pale skin and Rachel's hair color and smile. She smiled at the thought. But quickly shook it away.

Yea, she knew she and Rachel needed to talk. Lately she had been having dreams of a little brunette boy running from her in the back yard laughing. When she caught him, he would laugh and call her Mama, and screamed for his mommy, Rachel to help him, then together the three of them would running, playing in the back yard and laughing and just being a family. Quinn really wanted that, the problem was, she didn't know if Rachel wanted it.

Rachel had her entire future planned. She wasn't sure if getting knocked up at 16, technically 15, and raising the baby was a part of that plan. At times, Quinn was pretty sure she knew Rachel's answer, but she wasn't to sure. There had been a few times when Quinn was about to bring it up, like at the baby shower Penelope insisted on throwing, Quinn wanted to talk, but she just couldn't open her mouth or form the words. For a moment it looked like Rachel wanted to say something too, but she wasn't sure. That night Quinn spend hours in the back yard playing basketball. Basketball tended to help her think, and she really had a lot to think about.

Quinn was brought out of her inner thoughts by her name being called.

"Quinn…Quinn"

"Wha? Huh?" Quinn says.

"Um I asked if you were still going to get that thing you were going to get?" Rachel says, smiling at how adorable Quinn looks when she confused and a little out of it. Whoa, adorable, let's back up a little bit. Quinn's not adorable, well she is. Maybe a little bit…or a lot. Rachel shook all those thoughts out of her head and just focused on Quinn. Answer. Quinn's answer. Man these hormones were confusing and annoying. Rachel thought.

"Oh, um yea. Yea, I'll go get it now." Quinn says before quickly heading to her room.

Rachel looks at Henry and chuckles. "Your Auntie Quinn is silly, isn't she?"

"I heard that." Quinn says from her room.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Rachel giggles. She could practically see Quinn pouting.

Quinn comes out with a small box in her hand. "Here" She passes it to Rachel.

Rachel looks both confused and shocked.

"What is it?" Rachel asks

"Open it." Quinn says taking Henry from Rachel and putting the box in her hand. "It was suppose to be a birthday present, but the jeweler didn't have it done in time, then after that I guess with everything happening, I kind of forgot. So now I guess it's like a birthday slash Christmas slash Valentine's slash baby shower present."

Rachel looks at the box then to Quinn then back at the box, before lifting off the box top. Rachel gasps when she saw what was inside the box. Inside was a gold charm bracelet with three charms, a gold star, and microphone and an empty space.

"Quinn this…" Rachel tried to say to stunned to speak.

"Oh the baby's birth stone was suppose to be there." Quinn points to the empty space. "I actually got the idea from Emily and JJ. See after Henry was born, Emily got these rings for her and JJ with Henry's birth stone in it. It was kind of like a little reminder to them that even when they were at work away from him, Henry would always be with them and at the end of the day they would be back with him." A pause. "I thought about getting a ring, but that would be a little awkward and not so original, so instead I went with a charm bracelet. And it was even better cause I could get you a charm of two of your favorite things. You can of course add more if you want." Quinn rambles an explanation.

"Quinn, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Rachel hugs Quinn. Well hugs her as best she can with Henry in her arms.

"No problem, but I'm sorry about the stone not being in there yet." Quinn said. "I really wanted to have it in there when I gave it to you. After Dr. West…Pete gave us the estimated due date for May or June, I thought about what birth stone to get, but then JJ, Santana and her dad went on about how that's just an estimate, and that the baby could be born before then or even after, so I thought maybe after the baby was born, we could get the stone. That way we could you know remember him…" Quinn ends sadly.

"Quinn…" Rachel starts.

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up…"

"No, no it's okay. I…I think we should start talking about what's going to happen…after the baby's born." Rachel says.

"Really, I'm mean yea. Right. Of course." Quinn says. She didn't know whether to be happy or scared that they were finally having the conversation.

They both stayed silent for a bit, neither knowing how to start the talk or form words to start.

They were brought back once again by Henry whining and squirming in Quinn's arms. "Hey, Henry. What's up buddy?" Quinn asks.

"Ma" Henry whimpers.

"Aw he wants his mama." Rachel said

"I guess so. Is that what you want? You want your mama." Quinn said.

"Ma" Henry said again

"Well you heard the man…boy…baby?, whatever, let's take him to his mama." Quinn said in a fake commanders voice and starts marching out of the room. Rachel laughs and follows.

Both girls headed out of the room, but when they got to the stairs Rachel stops Quinn.

"Thank you again, Quinn. For the bracelet. I love it." Rachel smiles.

"No problem" Quinn smiles back.

They begin walking again.

"So where's yours?" Rachel asks

"What?" Quinn asks confused.

"Where's yours?" Rachel repeats.

"My what?"

"Your charm bracelet or ring or whatever."

"Oh I…I don't have one." Quinn says

"Why not?" Rachel asks

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking about me at the time." Quinn answers truthfully.

"Oh well, I think it's only fair if you have one too." Rachel says

"Um okay"

"Great, it's settled then. So what would you like? Oh, we could get you a charm bracelet too, and…oh you can have a basketball charm and maybe a charm of a sneaker, cause I know how you love your sneakers." Quinn has a huge collection of sneakers. "Oh and maybe you can have…" Quinn just smiles as she listens as Rachel continued talking about different charms.

As they made their way down the stairs, Rachel's cell phone rings. She looked at her phone. It was Brittany. That was strange. Rachel was sure Brittany was with Artie. Why would she be calling while on a date with Artie?

"Britt?" Rachel answers

"Rach" Brittany sniffs

"Brittany? Brittany are you crying?" Rachel asks concerned

"Maybe"

"Britt, what happened? I thought you were with Artie?"

"Artie…fight…outside…can you please come pick me up?" Brittany's words were broken, but Rachel understood what she meant.

"Okay, Britt, stay right there, I'll get somebody to come get you. Okay, sweetie just hang on." Rachel says.

"Okay. Thanks Rach."

"No problem. Just hold on, okay sweetie." Rachel says before she and Brittany hang up. Rachel sighs.

"What's up?" Quinn asks as they walk into the living room.

"That was Brittany." Rachel says. At the sound of the blonde's name, Santana quickly looks away from the game she's playing with Puck.

"Yea, haha. In your face, Lopez!" Puck cheers when he get the upper hand in the game.

"Puck" JJ said

"Huh?" Puck looks at JJ

"She's not paying attention." Emily says, and both she and JJ smirk.

"Wha…" Puck looks and indeed Santana is not even looking at the tv. "Aw, man" Puck pouts and tosses remote.

"What's wrong with Brittany? I thought she was with Artie." Santana says.

"How did you know that?" Quinn asks. Both Santana and Rachel ignore her.

"She was, but apparently they got into a fight. Again." Rachel sighs. "She's standing outside his house. I need somebody to get her, but my dads are in Cleveland." Before Rachel even finished, Santana was racing to the door.

"Uh, S, what are you doing?" Quinn asks.

"I'm gonna get Brittany." Santana says. "Q, I need your keys."

"What's wrong with your car?"

"Yours is faster." Santana said grabbing the keys from Quinn's hand.

"A-are you sure you're okay with picking her up?" Rachel asks a little unsure.

"Rach, this is Santana picking Brittany up. I don't think San has been more sure about anything in her life." Puck said

"Um okay. I guess I'll just tell Britt that you're coming." Rachel says.

"No, don't. I'll surprise her." Santana says before getting into the car and driving off.

Rachel watches Santana drive off then turns to Quinn.

"I think San can probably cheer Britt up better than we can right now. Don't worry, it'll be okay." Quinn answers Rachel's unasked question. "Now let's go beat Puckerman in Halo."

"But I don't know how to play Halo." Rachel says as they both head back into the house.

"Don't worry even if you push a bunch of random buttons, you'll still beat Puck. He sucks at Halo." Quinn says.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Brittany had on idea how this happened. One minute she and Artie were having a nice movie and dinner date at his house. Artie's parents were out, so he invited her over for take out and a movie. It was nice just cuddling up with her boyfriend and watching a cute little rom-com. Then she just commented that she thought that the lead actress was hot, and he just went off.<p>

She didn't even mean it like that, she just thought Sandra Bullock was hot. It was no big deal, right. And who wouldn't? But Artie thought it was a big deal. Artie accused her of wanting to be with somebody else not him and possibly cheating on him. She tries to tell him that she didn't and that he was all she needed, but something was holding her back from actually meaning it. Artie must have seen her very slight hesitation, and told her to get out.

Brittany was shocked when he told her to get out. She really doesn't know what set him off. She wasn't going to get anything reasonable out of him without starting another fight, so she just grabbed her things and walked out the house. Since she didn't have her car, her dad dropped her off, she called Rachel. She was waiting by the sidewalk for someone to come pick her up. Or at least for Artie to come out and invite her back in.

As Brittany waited, she still couldn't understand what had gotten into Artie. Like what set him off. Okay, so she said she thought the lead actress in the movie was hot. But it wasn't just now. This was actually their third fight this week. She didn't know what was going on with him. He would just snap and start fights for no reason. It went from complaining that she's spending to much time in Cheerios practice more than with him to other things, but this, this was the first time he got mad at her over her just commenting on something. She didn't know what was up with him. This was not the Artie she knew when they first started going out. That Artie was sweet and caring, but this one is just…a jerk. Sometimes she feels that she cant take it anymore, that she should just break up with him, but she doesn't know why she hasn't. Maybe she just needs a little push.

The sound of a car pulling up beside her snapped her out of her thoughts. Brittany recognized the car, but couldn't remember from where. Then the windows rolled down and Brittany was shocked to see who was behind the wheel.

"Hey, sexy. Need a ride?" Santana smiles then blushes. "Sorry I kind of always wanted to say that." Brittany gave her own small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks

"Well, I heard you needed a ride and…a little cheer up. So I thought I'd offer my driving and cheering up services to you, Ms. Daisy." Santana jokes as she gets out the car and opens the passenger door for Brittany. "M'lady"

Brittany smiles at her before getting into the car. Santana practically ran to the driver's side before getting in the car.

Halfway into the drive, Santana could tell Brittany was pretty upset about the fight she had with Artie. She wanted to ask her about it, but she was sure that Brittany would rather talk about anything else, but that. So Santana came up with an idea. Santana did a complete u turn, going the opposite direction of Quinn's house.

"Uh, isn't Quinn's house that way?" Brittany asks

"Yep." A pause. "Like I said, I'm offering up my cheering up services. And I know the perfect place for it. But it's a surprise." Santana says.

Although Brittany was still a little hurt from what happened with Artie, she couldn't help the excitement boiling inside for what Santana had planned.

An hour later, they pull into a parking lot. Brittany's face broke out in to the biggest smile Santana has ever seen. Santana smiled a little herself, knowing she was the cause of that smile.

Brittany's eyes lit up at the bright lights and music playing and the sounds of game bells and people laughing.

"You brought me to a carnival?" Brittany asks excited.

"Yea. Nothing says cheer up better than an over priced ridged carnival game toy." Santana jokes. "Plus I knew you liked this kind of stuff, so why not. I know it makes you feel better, and that's all I want. I just want to make you happy, Britt." Santana blushes.

Brittany smiles and places a kiss on Santana's cheek, making her blush even deeper. "Thank you, San."

"Um…ahum…I-I…uh let's go play some games and maybe I can even win you a prize." Santana stutters. _Damn you stutter _Santana thought.

Brittany smiles and grabs Santana's hand and pulls her to the entrance. Before they get close enough, Santana's phone starts ringing. It's Quinn.

"Hold on one minute" she tells Brittany before walking away to answer her phone. _"What?" _she hisses into the phone.

"_Whoa, laca Santana" _Quinn says

"Q, what the hell do you want?" Santana asks irritated.

"_Uh…wait hold on…"_ there is some movement heard in the back ground. _"Santana, where's Brittany?" _she hears Rachel shout from the back ground. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Chillax munchkin, Britt was pretty upset when I picked her up. I'm just taking Britt for a little cheer up. No big. We'll be back in like two or three hours." Santana says.

"_Oh well make sure she's alright and tell her we'll talk when she gets here and…" _

"Yea, dwarf, whatever. Gotta go." Santana hangs up before Rachel could say anymore and racing over to Brittany.

"Who was that?" Brittany asks

"Dw…Mun…Ra…Rachel. Yea. It was Rachel. She was just checking up on you. Making sure I'm treating you alright." Santana says.

Brittany smiles and grabs Santana's hand again. Santana makes a bold move and interlocks their fingers. Brittany smiles at her and they both walk to the entrance, where Santana pays for the both of them.

The first thing they did was play a game. They stopped at the game of darts, where you had to throw the dart and hit a bulls eye. Brittany's eyes lit up when she saw a giant stuffed duck as one of the prizes. Santana chuckles before heading over to the booth.

"Hey" Santana called over to a bottle blonde guy.

"Hey, how can I help you miss?" the guy, who looked at least in his twenties, asked.

"How much for the duck?" Santana asks

"$3, 4 darts, $5, 6 darts. You get the bulls eye, you get the big prize, you hit inside the green, you get a medium prize, inside the yellow small prize, inside the red, nothing." the guy explains.

"Okay…So how much for one dart?" Santana asks.

"What?" the guy asks

"How much for one dart?"

"Uh kid you do know it will take you at least three tries just to get in the green, right?" they guy says.

"Yea, well dude…"

"Ziggler…" the guy said

"What?"

"The names Ziggler. Dolph Ziggler." The guy smiles.

"Yea, don't really care." Santana says. Dolph's smile drops and he rolls his eyes. "What I'm telling you that with just one try, I know I can get it in the bulls eye." Santana said confidently.

"You know what kid, I'll give it to you for free. If you get the bulls eye in one throw, not only will you get the prize, hey I'll throw in another prize for free." Santana smiles at this. "But, if you miss, you have to pay me back the price of 4 darts, and if you plan on playing again, you still have to pay that. So you're up to $6 kid. Are you welling to take that gamble?" Dolph wagers.

"Deal" Santana says without even thinking about it.

"Are you sure kid, cause it looks like your girlfriend over there really wants that duck."

Not bothering to correct the guy, Santana turns to look at Brittany, who was biting her lip looking nervous, but when she saw Santana was looking at her she smiles at her. Santana smiles back before turning back to Dolph.

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Alright, here you go kid." Dolph gave Santana the dart. Santana started to get ready to throw the dart, then she stopped.

"Hold up, can that go back a little?"

"What? The board?"

"Yea" Santana nods.

"Yea, it can."

"Well could you move it back a little."

"What? Move it back? Further?" Santana nods. Dolph sighs and shakes his head. "Kid, you're killing me here." he said as he moves the dart board back a little. "That far enough?"

Santana looks at it before nodding and smiling. "Yep" Again Santana set up. First she lined up with her target, then she angles the dart to the bulls eye, she closes one eye and unconsciously stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth, which Brittany thought was kind of hot and adorable.

After preparation, Santana took one quick shot and throw the dart. The dart hit right in the middle. Bulls eye. Brittany jumps up and down and cheers, and Dolph looks shocked. He couldn't believe she actually nailed it.

"W-w-winner!"

Brittany hugs Santana while still bouncing up and down.

"P-pick your prize" Dolph said, still shocked

"I'll have the duck." Santana says pointing to the big duck. Dolph grabs the duck and hands it to an excited Brittany.

"What else?" the guy asks.

"What?" Santana asks confused.

"The wagers was, you get the bulls eye, you get two prizes. I made a promise and I keep my promises. Now big or small, you pick." Dolph says

Santana smiles and looks to an even more excited Brittany, who was practically bouncing out of her shoes.

"Go ahead. Take your pick, babe." Santana said then blushes at the slip of the term of endearment. Dolph smiles at them. He had to admit, they looked pretty cute together.

Brittany smiles at her then she goes to pick her second prize.

"Um…I'll take that one." Brittany points to the teddy bear looking Pooh Bear prize that was dressed as a basketball player.

"Nice pick." Dolph says handing the bear to Brittany. "Here you go, little lady."

"Thanks" Brittany tries to grab the bear, but with her other arm wrapped around the giant duck, she couldn't really grasp it.

"Here I got it, babe." Santana says taking the bear from Brittany.

"Thanks" it was Brittany's turn to blush.

"You two have to nice day and have fun on your date." Dolph says

"Thanks" they both said walking away, not noticing that Dolph said date.

"Oh my god, San, you were so cool back there. Like really amazing. How did you do that?" Brittany asks still excited.

Santana chuckles "JJ's like a pro at darts. So she taught me, Quinn and Puck how to play. We still can't beat her though, but Quinn has come close once." Santana explains.

"That's so cool" Brittany exclaims.

Santana chuckles at Brittany's adorable excitement.

"So Britt, tell me, why'd you choose that as your second prize?" Santana asks

"Oh, I actually got this for Rachel, well the baby, but I'm sure Rachel will like it too." Brittany says.

"Why?"

"Cause it reminds me of Quinn." Brittany smiles.

Santana looks a little confused.

"Wait, why would Rachel like it, if it reminds you of Quinn?" Santana asks

"Cause she and Rachel are totally into each other." Brittany said like it was completely obvious.

"What?"

"Yea"

"No way"

"Totally. I mean look at how they look at each other or how they act with each other. Or how Quinn always tells Rachel she's pretty when Rachel thinks she's not." Brittany explains

"Britt, that's just cause they're having a kid. Rachel's gonna need a little reassurance sometimes. She's at a really vulnerable state right now. So they're gonna be pretty close."

"Nope that's not it." Brittany shakes her head. "That's just their excuse. Quinn called Rachel pretty even before Rachel got pregnant. They're totally into each other, they just don't know it yet." A pause. "But I think the baby might help with that."

"What? Uh Britt, I hate to say this, but I don't think that's going to happen." Santana says

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks

"The baby. I don't think they're gonna keep him." Santana says sadly. She doesn't look at Brittany when she says this. She hated seeing Brittany sad. It was even worse when she the cause of it.

"Oh that, yea it's totally going to happen." Brittany said.

"What?" Santana looks confused.

"They're so keeping the baby." Brittany said

"Wha-how?"

"Well Rachie told me. She said she thinks she want to keep him, but she's scared what Quinn would say if she didn't. And Quinn, well she didn't really tell me, but I've seen the way she looks at Rachel's belly when she thinks no one's looking, then she gets these dreamy looks and randomly smiles. She's thinking about it too. They both want the same thing, they just don't know how to tell each other. It's totally obvious." Brittany explains.

Santana stood there stunned. Sure she had notice some of those things from her best friend, but she didn't realize how deep it was. This makes so much sense now.

Brittany saw the expression on Santana's face, thinking she said something wrong.

"What?" Brittany asks worried.

Santana shook her head before looking at Brittany and smiles.

"You're amazing, you know that." Santana says

Brittany blushes and looks down.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it." Santana grabs Brittany's hand.

Brittany looks up and looks into Santana's eyes and saw that she sincerely meant what she said. She also saw something she hasn't seen in a while, well at least not directed to her. She saw…love. There was love in Santana's eyes for her. It took everything in her not to lean forward and connect her and Santana's lips in a passionate kiss. She had to keep reminding herself that she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that hasn't been the nicest to her and kicked her out of his house without a way of getting home, and has been calling her mean names and has been a complete jerk to her and…wait what was she saying again. Oh right, she has a boyfriend. And she didn't think it was right to go around kissing another person just because she was treating her right or that she made her happier than Artie ever made her in the last year they've been together.

Yea, sure she's kissed Santana once, but she felt very bad that she cheated on Artie. No she didn't regret it. She could never her kiss with Santana. It was the best kiss she's ever had. But it's still wrong, right? Right? God she had a lot of thinking to do.

They were just walking around now, they had played a few games, won a few more prizes.

Then suddenly Brittany squeals in excitement. Santana looked both confused and amused.

"Oh my god I love this song!" Brittany says before singing along.

_Ooooh ooh no_

_Saw you alone in the shade of the night  
><em>_A distant reflection I caught in my eye  
><em>_Is this real?  
><em>_Cause I feel, like you're the one._

Santana smiles as Brittany starts dancing around.

_My heart's beatin' faster  
><em>_You're taking me air  
><em>_As drawing me closer  
><em>_As we start to dance_

Brittany walks up to Santana and wraps her arms around Santana's neck, while Santana wraps hers around Brittany's waist, and they slowly started swaying in the middle of the park.

_I know I've been lost in your smile  
><em>_Many times but not this way before.  
><em>

_Wont you stay (stay)  
><em>_And hold me in your arms forever? (Ever)  
><em>_Don't wasn't this night to fade away (fade away)  
><em>_I thought my eyes were closed but I  
><em>_I'm in a dream awake, I'm a dream awake_

_We shine brighter that the stars together  
><em>_This night will never turn to day  
><em>_I thought my eyes were closed but I  
><em>_I'm a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake_

The girls break out of the embrace, but Brittany grabs Santana's hand and the two head to the first ride.

_A moment of magic I just can no place  
><em>_Was I asleep the first time we embraced  
><em>_So tell me, have we, been here before_

_Now that I've got you I wont let you go.  
><em>_Wont wake up tomorrow and find I'm alone  
><em>_Now you're here, it's so clear  
><em>_My dreams become reality_

They left the first ride and went to the Merry Go-Round. Smiles never left their faces, and hand were still intertwined.

_Wont you stay (stay)  
><em>_And hold me in your arms forever (ever)  
><em>_Don't want this night to fade away (fade away)  
><em>_I thought my eyes were closed but I  
><em>_I'm in a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake_

Next they headed to the Fairess Wheel.

_We shine brighter than the stars together  
><em>_This night'll never turn to day  
><em>_I thought my eyes were closed but I  
><em>_I'm in a dream awake, I'm a dream awake_

As the moved further up the Fairess Wheel, Brittany looks out into the evening sky that was lit up just right by the lights from the Carnival and the dimming sun set. It was most beautiful sight either girl had ever seen.

Brittany then looked at the Latina beside her, the one who's held her heart since they first met at cheerleading practice, and even before then. Santana turns to look at her and smiles. Then she realized she was wrong, that was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

_Is my imagination running wild  
><em>_Better pinch myself to see if I'm right  
><em>_Is it just a fantasy or am I just make believing'  
><em>_I'm awake, why am I dreaming._

_Wont you stay (stay)  
><em>_And hold me in your arms forever (ever)  
><em>_Don't want this night to fade away (fade away)  
><em>_I thought my eyes were closed but I  
><em>_I'm in a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake_

After getting off of the Fairess Wheel, they walked around a bit, until they saw what looked like a small dancing area with a few people dancing. Brittany all but dragged Santana over.

_We shine brighter than the stars together  
><em>_This night'll never turn to day  
><em>_I thought my eyes were closed but I  
><em>_I'm in a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake_

Once on the dance floor, once again, Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck and Santana's went around her waist and they slowly sway side to side. This kind of reminded Brittany of the first time she and Santana danced together. It was also the night they kissed. That was the best night of Brittany's life.

What she wouldn't do to get that night back. She hasn't felt that great since…well ever. Not even Artie has made her feel that way. Then it dawns on her. How could she be so stupid? How could she not see what was standing right in front of her? She knows why, cause she was scared. If she's honest, the only reason she's stayed with Artie this long is because she was scared. She was scared Santana didn't really feel the same way she did. Even though she knew deep down that she did, even after that night, she was still a little scared that Santana was just trying to get in her pants. But just from the way she treats her, from something as simple as opening doors to helping her with her school work, to her little cheer ups, and if that didn't help, just from the look Santana always had in her eyes when she looked at her. The love she saw, she knew that Santana felt the same. She knew what her choice was, and she found that it wasn't as hard as she thought.

_Wont you hold me in your arms forever  
><em>_Dream awake, Dream awake  
><em>_But I  
><em>_Oh  
><em>_I'm gonna shine shine shine  
><em>_Dream awake  
><em>_Dream awake_

As the song faded out, Brittany grew bold and pulled Santana in for a surprise yet passionate kiss. Santana was momentarily stunned, but when she responded to the kiss. Yea, Brittany knew she made the right choice.

* * *

><p>The next day at school.<p>

"I think we should break up."

**End of Chapter 38**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>_**"Dream Awake"**_** by Lauren Evans**

**Again I'd like to apologize for Artie's behavior. Trust me it was really hard for me to him like this, but it had to go with the story. Don't worry he does stay a jerk for long. :)****  
><strong>

**Also I'm pretty sure some of you probable aren't so happy about the lack of Faberry romance. That will come in do time. As you've read a few chapters before, there is enough drama dealing with the pregnancy and the baby, so as of right now a relationship it the last thing on their minds. Well sort of, it's not the first thing I can tell you that. But they will get together soon. I know how much you guys are anxiously waiting for that. Trust me I'm anxiously waiting and I'm the one writing it. :P Just please stay tuned and enjoy. :)****  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**I'mmmmm baaaaaaaackkkkk. :DD. I know it's been like forever, and I thank all of you who were patient and supported me on my little hiatus. Means a lot. Love you all. :)****  
><strong>

**I'm going to try to update as often as possible, but we'll see. Maybe every Fridays, that sound good. :)****  
><strong>

**A/N: Okay so I'll like to apologize again for the what….hundredth time to all the Artie fans. He will be a little OC (a dick). Sorry, had to go. Still hope you like it though. :)****  
><strong>

**A/N 2: Also I didn't mention this in the past chapters, but imagine that Artie is on the football team, that's kind of why he's a bit of a douche. Popularity gone to his head and all that. :)**** Okay, enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

"What?" Artie asked.

"I said I think we should break up." Brittany repeats.

Artie looked at Brittany before laughing.

"That's…that's really funny babe. Come on we got class." Artie said before turning away from Brittany.

"I'm not kidding." Brittany said. Artie stops and slowly turns back to Brittany. "Artie, I really care about you. A lot. And I always thought you were like super sweet, but lately you've been like really mean to me and that's not cool. I tried to give you a chance hoping you might change or something, but you didn't. Also I can't really place the blame all on you, because honestly, I haven't really been into this relationship that much either. I don't think it's right, so I think it's better if we both end it now." Brittany said confidently before turning to walk away. Artie sat there stunned for a moment.

"It's about Santana isn't it?" Artie calls out.

Brittany stops. Artie let's out a humorless chuckle.

"I knew it. I knew sooner or later she was gonna suck you in." Artie sneered.

"Suck me in?" Brittany asks confused.

"She doesn't really want you Brittany. She doesn't care about you. She just wants in your pants." Artie ignored her question. "Why don't you quite being such an idiot and realize that she's just playing you."

"Hey!" they heard a shout. They turned and saw Santana walking towards them.

"What did you just call her?" Santana hisses

Artie cowards a little in his chair, which mentally brought a smile to Santana's face.

"San, it's cool…" Brittany tries to calm Santana down.

"No it's not, Britt" Santana said

"San, I got this."

"But Britt…" Santana tries.

"I got it, San." Brittany said sternly.

Santana looked at Brittany, and saw that she meant business. Brittany then turned her attention back to Artie.

"Artie…" Brittany starts calmly. "When we first started going out, I thought you were a really nice guy and that maybe I could see myself falling in love with you." Artie shoots Santana a smug look, but it faded a little when Santana shot him a glare of her own. "And for a while I thought I did, but truth is I wasn't. I tried to fool myself into thinking that maybe I could, maybe I would fall in love with you, and I tried to stay with you maybe hoping that one day that I would, but then you started acting like a real jerk to me…" that wipe the smug look clean off of Artie's face. "You did a complete 360 on me…"

"Uh Britt…it's 180." Santana says

"Oh yea, right…180. You were a jerk, you made me feel like an idiot and you kept calling me names. A boyfriend isn't suppose to do that." Artie looks down a little ashamed. "And you say that Santana's only trying to get in my pants. But the truth is, she's done more for me and made me feel better than you have in the entire year that we've dated. She makes me happy and she doesn't make me feel like an idiot." Brittany takes a breather. "I'm sorry, but it's over Artie. We're done." Brittany says before walking away. Santana takes one more look (shoots a glare) at Artie before jogging after Brittany.

"Hey Britt!" Santana calls out.

Brittany stops walking and turn around to Santana. Santana is a little shocked at what she sees. Or rather what she doesn't see. She expected to see sadness, heartbreak, maybe a few tears. I mean jerk or not, she was with the guy for about a year. She had to feel some kind of love for him right. But instead she sees relief, maybe a little happiness. Well not that happy, but she does look like there is a huge weight off of her shoulders. Now she wasn't necessarily smiling, but she wasn't pouting or frowning either.

"You okay?" Santana asks concerned

"Yeah, why?" Brittany asks confused.

"Uh well you just broke up with your boyfriend…"

"Oh yeah…yeah I'm good." Brittany says. "Uh it's a little weird. I thought I would feel sad and upset about breaking up with him. And I do a little, but I don't know. I feel more…I don't know…relieved, that it's finally over. Is that wrong?" Brittany asks a little worried.

"No, no, no. Britt, no. Look like you said, you guys dated for like a year. Granted half the time he was a jerk, but I'm sure at one point he was a pretty nice guy and you did have feelings for him. But he was still a jerk. I think it's all natural that you feel that." Santana reassures her.

"Oh okay." Brittany says

"Uh, hey, you know…what he said, it's not true…" Brittany looks confused. "I don't wanna be with you just to get in your pants. I-I really like you and I care about you, Brittany." Santana shyly says.

"I know" Brittany smiles. Santana smiles back. There was a slight silence between them.

"Uh…" Santana clears her throat and starts fidgeting with her fingers. "Um…so…uh…I-I know you like just came out of a break up and all, but…y-you know what never mind…it's totally insensitive of me to even think about asking you now…you just came out a of a year relationship and I…" Santana rambles. And Shy Santana comes back with a vengeance.

"San…" Brittany places her hands on each of Santana shoulders making her stop rambling. Brittany gives her a soft smile. "It's okay, Just ask me."

"I-I-I…I was wondering if maybe…" Santana stutters. Brittany cups her cheek to calm her down a little. Santana melts, getting lost in blue sparkling eyes. "…maybe if you're not doing anything…you know like after the game…maybe we could like hang out or something. Maybe-" Santana was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

When they broke the kiss, Santana tried to say something, but her mouth just opened and closed like a fish. Brittany chuckles.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute when you ramble. I couldn't resist." Brittany teases. Santana blushes. Brittany walks away, but not before turning back around. "Oh and in case that wasn't clear, yes I would love to "hang out" with you after the game." Brittany smiles before walking away.

Santana stood in the middle of the hallway stunned, then her usual goofy smile spread across her face, almost slipping her face in half. She couldn't believe it. She finally got a date with the girl of her dreams. It took everything in her not to dance down the hall to her class.

* * *

><p>"And here is your history book." Quinn says passing the book to Rachel.<p>

"Quinn, you know you don't have to carry my books. I can carry some too." Rachel says, but still smiles at the sweet gesture.

"Yea, I know, but I want to. Plus the books are a little too heavy and that's not good for you or the baby." Rachel looks like she's about to protest, but Quinn beats her to it. "And don't argue with me Rach, you know you wont win this one cause you know I'm right." Quinn says with a smug look.

Rachel playfully rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"Yes!" Quinn does a little victory dance, making Rachel laugh.

"You're such a goofy." Rachel laughs

"Adds to my charm." Quinn shrugs with a smirk. Rachel rolls her eyes with a smile. She finish pulling away her books before closing her locker. "Walk you to class?" Quinn asks.

"Sure" Quinn holds out her arm for Rachel to take. Rachel laughs, but takes the offered arm.

"So, are you excited about the championship tonight?" Rachel asks

"As excited as I can be."

"So…you're nervous." Rachel chuckles

"…extremely…" Quinn says a little embarrassed.

"Well you shouldn't be. You've played like a million other games before, and you're the best player here. I know I've never been to any of the games, but I have seen you play in the back yard with daddy, Santana and Noah…"

"Whoa, you've watched me play?" Quinn says with a smile, well more like smirk.

Rachel blushes "The point is if you play as well as you do at home, than you have nothing to worry about." Rachel reassures her.

"Yea I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am." Rachel says with a smirk. Quinn playfully rolls her eyes.

"I still can't believe you watched me play." It's Quinn's turn to smirk now, and Rachel's blush come back.

"W-well it was quite entertaining to watch daddy sometimes scramble with the ball." Rachel says. Of course she didn't want to admit to Quinn that she did enjoy watching the blonde play basketball. She just looked so at peace playing the game. And she did sort of, sometimes, maybe, just a little bit look really _really_ good…hot…in those basketball shorts.

"Yea, that was pretty funny. For a second I was afraid he might break a hip or something." Quinn jokes then looks horrified. "And please don't tell him I said that. He might think I'm saying he's old or something."

"You are saying that." Rachel chuckles.

"Yea, but he doesn't need to know that." Quinn chuckles "He may be a totally fangirl, but he still scares me."

Rachel laughs.

"Don't worry Quinn, your secret is safe with me." Rachel smiles.

"Sweet" Quinn smiles back. "So are you coming to the game? Cause you know like you said, you've never been to one. It would be pretty cool if you did this one. You could be like my lucky charm." Quinn says

"Do you really need luck?" Rachel asks

"Maybe, maybe not. But it would be pretty cool to see you cheering for me." Quinn smirks.

"And what makes you think I'll be cheering for you? Noah is also on the team you know." Rachel smirks right back.

"Well played, well played." Quinn chuckles.

"Well to answer your question, I cant make it. I'm sorry Quinn, but I really need to focus on my solo for Regionals. Mr. Shue hasn't given me enough time to practice." Rachel huffs

"Rach, you've been practicing that solo since Sectionals." Quinn chuckles. Rachel shots her a glare. She raises her hands in defense with a chuckle. "Okay, okay, sorry. I get it, it needs to be perfect, got it."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm just really…"

"Nervous" Quinn fills in for her. "Hey, you've done this before, and if you sing as good here and at home, as I know you do, then you have nothing to worry about." Quinn repeats Rachel's words from earlier. Rachel smiles. "Just don't work yourself to hard. Stress, not good." Quinn says. "Speaking of that, how are you doing? I didn't get a chance to ask you? Any more pains?" Quinn asks concerned

"No. Well a little pains, but they're not as bad as they first were." Rachel answers.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctor after school to check it out?"

"No, it okay Quinn. They're not that bad. If they do get bad, I'll tell you."

"Promise." Quinn asks

"Promise."

"And how's little man?" Quinn asks with a nervous smile. That smile comes on her face a lot when she thinks about their son. It comes up a lot when she thinks of Rachel too, but nothing serious. *cover up*

Rachel also smiles. "He's okay. He's been using my bladder as a soccer ball, but he's been quiet so far." Rachel hubs her almost 7 month pregnant belly.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel says suddenly.

"You're welcome…for what?" Quinn asks confused.

"For everything. Not just with the pregnancy, but everything. From the slushies, to my mom. Just…thank you." Rachel says

"You're welcome." Quinn smiles a genuine smile. "But you know, if you really want to thank me, you could do me a big favor." Quinn says with a smirk.

Rachel looks both nervous and amused.

"Like what?"

Quinn stops them from walking in the middle of the hallway, takes off her letterman jacket and gives it to Rachel. "Wear this for me?" Rachel was shocked.

"Wh-what?"

"W-well, it's kind of like tradition. On game days, the players usually ask someone special to wear their jersey or their letterman jacket for the whole day. Kind of like a good luck thing." Quinn says nervously.

"A-and you want me to wear it?" Rachel asks still shocked

"Well, yea."

"Are you sure?" Quinn looks confused. "I-I mean im sure there are plenty of Cheerios that would love to wear this for you." Rachel says nervously.

"Yea, but I don't want any of them to wear it. I want you to. I-if you want to that is." Quinn says with a shy smile.

"Quinn are you really sure. I mean it seem like a bit of a romantic gesture. What if people think we're dating?" Rachel asks

"What's wrong with dating me?" Quinn asks

"N-nothing. Nothing is wrong with dating you. It's more of you dating me."

Quinn sighs

"Rach, so what if these people think we're dating. They thought Santana and I were fooling around for almost a year. People will think what they want." Quinn shrugs

"Quinn…" Rachel tries

"Rachel, you're really hurting my feelings here." Quinn teases.

Rachel blushes. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm not used to this." Rachel says

"Finn never…" Rachel shakes her head. "Asshole" Quinn mutters making Rachel giggle. "Well we're gonna change that, starting with you wearing this." Quinn says putting the jacket around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel looks like she's about to protest again, but Quinn stopped her. "Rachel, pretty please will you wear my letterman's jacket. Please, I'll be your bestest best friend ever." Quinn says getting on one knee as if she were proposing.

Rachel looks at her with a blush and a chuckle.

"You are to much." Rachel laughs.

"So is that a yes?" Quinn asks with a smile

Rachel nods "Yes I will wear you jacket. Yes."

"YES!" Quinn jumps up. "She said yes everybody!" Quinn yells. Most of the people in the hallway just looked at her like she was crazy. Rachel looked a mixture of embarrassed, but still laughs.

"Come on, you goof. We have to get to class." Rachel says, putting her arms through Quinn's jacket. It was a little big on her, but she liked the way it felt around her. Nice and warm and safe, kind of how she felt when Quinn was near her.

Once again she grabbed Quinn's offered arm, and they made their way to class.

**End of Chapter 39**

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a welcome back chapter. So Brittana is on and Quinn asked Rachel to wear her jacket, what could possibly happen next? Stay tuned and check it out. :D<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Well I see there were a few people that were happy I was back. Again thanks for the support and semi-patients ;P As a reward, here's another chapter. Read and Enjoy. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

Later that night, as always in every game, Quinn was in the zone. It was the Championship game, which meant the last game of the season, but to Quinn, it had the same feeling of adrenaline and nervousness as she had the very first game of the season. Well this one was a little more intense.

Quinn looks out to the audience and what she saw brought a smile to her face. Her whole family was in the stands screaming and cheering her on. He dad had finally made it back just like he promised. He had come in the night before. JJ, Emily and Henry were also in the stands. Garcia wanted to come too, but sadly the team had a case and they absolutely needed Garcia's tech advice. They actually almost called in JJ and Emily, but thought better of it. And last but not least, and definitely no surprise, Leroy Berry was probably the loudest one. Standing there cheering at the top of his lungs, with a form finger and a t-shirt that said **Team Quinn**. How he got the shirt, Quinn has no idea. Quinn, and she's sure a few others on her team and the other team, got distracted a few times, trying not to laugh at him. She was just happy he was enjoying himself.

Sadly Hiram nor Rachel could make it to the game. Hearing that Rachel wasn't going to go, Hiram thought it best if he stayed with her. For a while Quinn tried to persuade Rachel into coming to the game, but Rachel declined, really wanting her solo for Regionals to be perfect. Sighing Quinn let it go, but only if Rachel agreed to hold her spare team jersey. As sort of a good luck charm. Rachel was shocked that Quinn asked this of her, but she took it anyway.

Quinn also saw how close, her dad and Leroy has gotten. They were like two best friends. They would always talk about sports and other things. Once Quinn even overheard them competing over who would spoil the baby more when he got here. This was a little weird to Quinn, because they didn't even know if Rachel and Quinn were even keeping the baby.

And yea, you guessed right. Rachel nor Quinn has talked to each other about the whereabouts of the baby once he got here. There had been many opportunities for them to, but one or both kept chickening out and changed the subject. It seemed like neither knew what to say or how to bring it up. But that was gonna stop right now. Quinn has made a vow to herself that she would not back down and that she would talk to Rachel.

No matter what Quinn would not punk out and she would talk. But of course that would be after the game. Oh yea, she would do all of this after the game. Can't really do it during, cause you know Rachel's not there and all, but yes she would definitely be doing it after the game. Yep after the game was good. It would be best. Everything would be good after the game. Great.

Right, so if everything was so great, then why did Quinn have this nagging feeling that something, not so great was going to happen or was happening.

Quinn quickly shook the feeling off and went back to the game.

The championship game. McKinley was playing against Dalton Academy. The best team in the county. Probably in the state. It didn't help that they also pretty much had one of the best show choirs too. Yep, glee club was in for it this year, but that didn't matter now. What did matter was the game.

It had been a competitive game. Back and forth, they went, but in the end McKinley got the upper hand, but it wasn't the end of the game. Dalton could still take it from them, so they had to really focus and play as a team. So weird feelings aside, it's game time.

They were heading into their 2nd quarter and McKinley was in the lead by 9 points.

Quinn jogs to the middle of the court with the ref and a Dalton player, a kid who looked like he had way to much gel in his hair, to start the second half.

"Woo! Go Quinn!" Quinn heard from the stands. Although she didn't look, a big smile did come on her face.

"Got a lot of support there." the Dalton player said with a genuine smile.

"Yea" Quinn smiles

"Well, how about we give them something to be supportive of." Gel boy held his hand out.

"May the better team win." Quinn shook his hand.

They go into position. The ref blew his whistle and throw the ball up. Quinn was the first to get it and began dribbling it down the court. She passed it to Puck and ran down the court. Puck dribble it, before faking a right and passing it back to Quinn, who put it up and made the shot.

The crowd, mostly Leroy and Russell, cheered loudly.

"Nice shot. Bet you can't do it again." Gel boy playfully challenged.

"You are so on." Quinn smirks and they both head back to the check line.

Dalton's check. Dalton dribbles the ball down the court, but McKinley steals it. Mike dribbles down to the other end of the court. He passes it to Karofsky, who passes it to Quinn, who makes the lay-up. Bringing the score to McKinley 55 points to Dalton 44.

"Okay, I see how it is. Challenge accepted." Gel boy said

Quinn just smirks.

It's Dalton's check again. Finn steals the ball. He passes it to Mike who passes it Quinn.

As Quinn was dribbling down the court, that nagging feeling came back. But this time it felt stranger. Like a strange sharp feeling in the back of her head. It wasn't physical, more like mental or emotional. Kind of like she felt something bad was either going to happen, or was happening. It only caught her for a mili-second, but unfortunately that was long enough for Dalton to steal the ball and make a shot.

The crowd cheers, but Quinn was left in her thoughts, wandering what that feeling was and why

she was feeling it now.

No seemed to notice Quinn's slight hesitance except for Puck, and surprisingly Gel boy, Dalton player #10.

"You good?" Puck asks concerned.

"Yeah" Quinn nods and they ran to get in check position.

McKinley's check now. Puck has the ball and passes it to Mike, who passes it to Finn. Finn goes to make the shot, but that ball if blocked and taken by player #10, Gel boy. He dribbles it down the court but before he could make it, Quinn swaps in a steals it back. She passes it to Finn, who passes it back to her and she makes a three pointer.

The crowd goes wild.

"Yea, baby. That's what I'm talkin' bout!" Puck cheers and fist bumps Quinn. Dalton player gives her a slight nod of the head and smile.

As they head back to the check line, Quinn takes a quick look around. She notices something. The crowd was still cheering, but something was a little off. She looked around and notices that Leroy wasn't cheering. Actually he looks to be on the phone. At first she thought it was nothing, and went back to the game. Then that feeling came over her again, but this time it was like it was accompanied by a knot feeling in her stomach. She tried to ignore it again, and focus on the game.

The game rolled on as Dalton check the ball. As Quinn jogged down the court with her team, she took another glance at the audience. She saw Leroy getting out of his seat and walking over to Brittany, telling her something before leaving the gym. Before he left, he turned back to Quinn and gave her a two thumbs up and walked out.

Quinn's eyebrows knitted in confusion. That was a little odd. She looked to her family and they look just as confused. Sadly, another mental distraction cost Quinn and Dalton takes the shot. Dalton fans cheered while a few McKinley fans pouted and booed.

Again Quinn shakes off the feeling and heads back to the game.

"Dude, are you okay? You like black out for a sec." Puck asks

"Yea, yea I'm cool." Quinn said

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, Puck. I'm good. Come one, let's get back to the game." Quinn said walking of to the check position.

Quinn checks the ball and pass it to Dave. Who dribbles it down the court. He passes it to Finn, who tosses the ball off the backboard and is caught by Quinn, making the point. Once again crowd goes wild.

"WOO! Yea!" Puck also cheers. Quinn just smiles. Coach Beiste call a time out to regroup.

Before Quinn joined the regrouping she jogs over to the Cheerios. A bunch of the girls congratulated Quinn or rather flirted with her.

"Hey, Brittany" Quinn calls out.

Brittany turns around at the sound of her name being called. She smiles when she sees it's Quinn.

"Oh hey Quinn, what's up. Hey you're great out there." Brittany says

"Thanks. Hey, where'd Leroy go? I thought I saw him leave." Quinn asks

"Oh, uh he got a call from Hiram about Rachel." Brittany says. This sparks panic in Quinn.

"What's wrong with Rachel? Is she okay? Oh god is the baby okay?" Quinn asks frantically.

"Whoa, whoa, Q calm down. Rachel was just feeling a little pain. Leroy just went to pick up some pills that would help the pains. That's it she's okay." Santana explains.

"Oh, okay, well I'll just go grab my jacket and we'll go check on her." Quinn said

"Whoa, no. Q, you can't just leave. The game's still going on." Santana says

"I don't care, Rachel could be hurt." Quinn argues.

"But she's not. Look Leroy said there was nothing to worry about. That he would be back in a jiffy. His words not mine. And if there are any problems, he will call us. He just wants you to stay focus and win this all of us. Including Rachel and the baby." Santana says

"But…"

"No buts Quinn. Rachel is going to be fine. Now out there, and kick their butts and get us that championship. Clear." Brittany said with authority, shocking both Quinn and Santana.

"Damn, my girl is hot when she's in control." Santana thought. The looks on both blondes' faces told her that she said that out loud. "I said that out loud didn't I?" They nod. "I-I mean not that you are my girl….I-I mean if you want to a-and…and I'm gonna stop talking now." She blushes. Brittany smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Cute." Santana smiles her goofy smile.

"Fabray! Get over here!" Coach yells.

Quinn shoots one more look at the Cheerios.

"Go Quinn, we'll tell if something happens, just go out there and win. Kay." Brittany says

Quinn nods before jogging over to the team.

"Everything good?" Puck asks. Quinn nods. Coach Beiste had just be gone giving instructions.

"Okay, guys. We have 45 minutes left in the game. We're ahead by six points. You're going great out there. We just need to stay focus. We can win this. Now come on, go out there and get us that championship. Titans on three. 1...2...3..."

"_**TITANS!"**_

The groups breaks and go into position.

"Hey Fabray" Coach calls.

Quinn turns to her. "Yea Coach"

"You okay out there? You looked a little out of it." Beiste asks concerned

"Nah, I'm good Coach." Quinn says

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure" Quinn nods.

"Alright, stay focused out there, and go win that trophy."

"You got it, Coach." Quinn says before jogging back on to the court.

"You okay" Dalton player 10 asks concerned. This shocked Quinn a little.

"Uh yea. Yea I'm good."

"Oh okay. Cause you know, I wouldn't want to beat you when you're not at your best." Player #10 teases.

"Like you could." Quinn playfully challenges.

"Bring it on, Fabray" Dalton smirks.

"Oh you are so on, Anderson." Quinn smirks back.

Game's back in play. The beginning half started kind of the same. Quinn was still a little distracted. She even found herself glancing at the audience or the Cheerios, but nothing has happened so far. Brittany was still cheering with the other. Quinn shook off any feeling and went back to the game.

Her distractions had cost her a few times, but after a mental pep talk, and being chewed out by Coach Beiste, she was back in the game. She put all the worry in the back of her head, telling herself over and over again that Rachel and the baby were alright, and these were just game jitters. That's it and she could do this.

By the forth quarter, Quinn was back baby. Making shots left and right, 3 pointers, lay-ups, all of that. Yep Quinn was definitely in the game.

Mid way through the 4th quarter, Dalton and McKinley were neck and neck, McKinley leading by 5 points.

Quinn was currently going head to head with Gel boy, player 10, Anderson. Quinn dribbled the ball down the court, but was cornered by Anderson.

"So, we meet again" Anderson says

"I guess so." Quinn says as she dribbles the ball, trying to get around him. She tries to fake right, but he blocks her. Still dribbling, and making sure not to double dribble, Quinn looks around for one of her teammates. As she looks, she catches a glimpse of the Cheerios. She notices that Brittany is on her cell phone. At first she thinks nothing of it, but when she catches Santana looking at her with what seems like a worried expression, Quinn knows something's up. Without hesitation or a second thought, she holds up her hands for a time out. Confused, the ref calls time out.

"What's going on?" Anderson asks and everyone in the gym looks confused.

"Fabray! What the heck are you doing?! Get back in the game!" Coach Beiste yells. Quinn ignores all of that and makes her way to Brittany.

"Brittany, what happened?" Quinn asks

Brittany looks sad

"I-I don't know…Leroy was taking Rachel her medicine, then the pains started getting bad, so they we taking her to the hospital…then-then they saw blood and…" Quinn didn't hear anymore after that, she just took off running into the locker room.

Quinn quickly grabbed her jacket and ran out of the locker room and out of the school.

**End of Chapter 40**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no something's happened, but what? Stay tuned and find out.<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**So I got a lot of colorful reviews in the last chapter. Since you guys are so awesome, here's another update. Thought I'd put you out of your misery. Just this once. ;) Fair warning though the next couple of chapters will be a little angst. Sorry. **

**So some of the medical terms in the chapter I tried to make sound as accurate as I could. Did lots of research, even asked my god sister who is a doctor for a little help. Anyway I hope you like it. :)****  
><strong>

**Read and enjoy. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

"Did you find her?" JJ asks Puck as soon as he comes out to the locker room.

"Nah, she's not in the locker room." Puck answers. Just then Finn comes up.

"Dude, what the hell? Where the hell is Quinn?" Finn says frustrated.

"We don't know. We're looking for her."

"And what the hell was that out there? She can't just stop a game like that. This is the championship game." Finn huffs

"We know what game it is Tubbs. No need to remind us. If you haven't notice, we have more important _adult _things to worry about." Santana says

Finn was about to say something when someone came up to the group.

"Uh hey, is everything okay?" Anderson asks

"It's Quinn, we can't find her." Puck answers.

"Oh uh, what happened?" he asks concerned.

Someone was about to answer him when…

"Hey, hey don't tell him anything. He's the enemy." Finn says. He goes ignored.

"She got some bad news. Sorry, but that's all we can tell you. It's pretty personal." JJ answers.

"Oh no, it's okay. I understand." Anderson nods.

"So if Quinn's MIA, does that mean we forfeit?" Dave asks

"NO!" Finn yells

"No." Coach Beiste says a little calmer. "No, you're gonna out there and you're going to play."

"See I knew it. I knew this would happen." Finn hisses.

"You didn't know anything, so shut up Finn." Brittany says.

Finn ignores her.

"See Coach if you had just made me captain, none of this would have happened." Russell would never hit a child, but he wanted to ring this boys neck.

"Yea, you're right Finn." Puck said surprising everyone. Finn had a smug look on his face, which was quickly wiped off. "Yeah, if you were captain, we wouldn't even have won the first game, let alone be in the Championship. So shut the fuck up, Hudson." Puck sneers.

In anger, Finn shaves Puck, who quickly regains his balance and goes to punch Finn.

"Hey! Hey!" Coach Beiste breaks up the fight. "Stand down!" She separated the two. "First off, there's not going to be a forfeit. We're playing till the better team wins. Now go get into positions!" No one moves. "NOW!" That got them moving.

"Coach, I can't go back. I can't play not knowing what's going on with my best friend and Jew babe." Puck said jogs up to Coach.

"I didn't except you to. Go find Fabray and report back when you get some news. We'll handle this." Coach Beiste said

"Thanks, Coach."

"Don't think me, just make sure our girls are okay."

"You got it coach." Puck said

"Hey," Puck turns when some one calls out to him. "…um I hope your friend's okay." Anderson says sincerely.

"Thanks man. And hey don't kick their butts to bad." Puck jokes

Anderson laughs. "We'll try, but no promise."

Puck smiles and heads over to the family.

"Anything?" He asks when he gets close.

"Nothing. She wont pick her phone either." JJ says

"Um guys, I don't mean to state the obvious, but don't you think there would only be one place Quinn would be heading to?" Emily says

They all thought for a moment. Then…

"The Hospital!" they all shouted rushing out of the gym the school and headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>17 minutes later, dripping in sweat, Quinn ran into the hospital up to the receptionist desk.<p>

"Where's…Rachel…Berry?" Quinn pants. The receptionist tells Quinn the floor number Rachel was on and Quinn raced to the stairs. When Quinn gets to the floor, she starts asking around for Rachel Berry's room.

"Quinn?" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hiram, what's going on? They said something happened? What's wrong? Where's Rachel? Is she okay? What about the baby? Is he okay?" Quinn asks panicked.

"Quinn, calm down. The doctor are still checking on her, so I don't know anything yet. They should be back soon." Hiram explains. He takes a look at Quinn. "Quinn, did you run here?" he asks sort of shock.

"Yeah." Quinn nods, wiping the sweat from her face, but more sweat came.

"From the school?" Quinn nods. "That's 15 minutes by car which is at least 35 by foot. We've only just got here 20 minutes ago. How did you get here so quick?" Hiram asks

"I run fast, I don't know. All I know is my friend and son could be in trouble, and I just need to know if there okay." Quinn says

Hiram looks at Quinn and nods. "Okay. Okay Quinn."

Moments later the rest of the group walk through the door.

"Quinn!" Quinn turns at the sounds of her father and sister calling her. JJ pulls Quinn in a hug when she gets to her. "You okay?" Quinn shrugs.

"Dude, how did you get here so quickly? Did you seriously run here?" Puck asks a little amused

"Yea"

"But how did you get here before us?" Quinn shrugs

"How's Rachel?" Russell asks

"What happened?" Puck asks

Before anyone could say anything else, another doctor walked out with Leroy beside him. Quinn was the first to them.

"Leroy, what's going on? How's Rachel? How's the baby? What happened?…"

"Whoa, whoa, Quinn just calm down for a minute…" Leroy tries to calm her down.

"I don't need to calm down. I need to know what's going on with Rachel!" Quinn shouts. Everyone was shocked at Quinn's out burst. Quinn tries to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry. I just wanna know what's going. Can you please just tell me what's going on?" She apologizes.

"It's okay. As you know Rachel has been having some stomach pains. We passed them off as pre-labor pains or cramps, but it seems it was more serious than we thought." Leroy says.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks

"If I may…" the other doctor steps forward. "Rachel is going through what we call Placenta Abrutio, or placental abruption. It's when…"

"…when the placenta separates from the uterus." Quinn finishes.

"Correct." the doctor confirms.

"How'd you know that?" Puck asks

"I told you, I read up." Quinn says "B-but wait, how could that happen? She hasn't been in a car accident or anything."

"Quinn, these things tend to happen spontaneously…" Leroy starts

"Yea, when she's either had other births like this or is carrying more than one, but none of those apply here." Quinn counters.

"Those are just what causes most of them. There's really no significant cause for it. There could be more reasons, we just haven't seen them yet." Leroy tells her. Quinn looks to have tears in her eyes. Leroy puts his hands on Quinn shoulders. "Quinn, I know you're scared, but we are going to take care of everything. Rachel and the baby will be okay." Leroy assures her.

Quinn wipes the tears that have fallen and nods. "Okay" she whispers. "B-but I need to be with her."

"Okay" Leroy smiles a sad smile.

"So,…" Quinn takes a breath. "…how are we doing this?" Quinn asks the doctor.

"Uh well Rachel has lost a significant amount of blood…" everyone, but Leroy gasps. "…not enough that would cause any harm to her or the baby, but it is enough that we have to perform an immediate delivery." the doctor says.

"But Rachel's not at her due date yet…" Brittany said confused.

"I know, but do to how far separated the placenta is, we have to do the delivery or it could be very critical. Therefore the baby will be premature." the doctor explains. "Now at this time Rachel should be ready for delivery. It usually takes a while, but as we know, this is not a usually delivery." the doctor said giving the group one last nod before walking away.

"Wait! I'm coming with. I need to be with her." Quinn says jogging to the doctor.

"Uh, that's very nice of you for wanting to be with your girlfriend, but I think it would be better if the father of the child comes." the doctor says, casting a slide glance to Puck.

"I am the father." Quinn says.

The doctor looks both shocked and confused. He looks to Leroy.

"It's true." Leroy confirms and everyone nods.

"Oh, uh…well if you would just follow the nurse, she'll help you, and when you're ready she'll bring you to the delivery room." the doctor explains and walks away, still very confused and shocked.

A young brunette nurse came over to Quinn.

"Follow me miss." she said with a small smile, guiding Quinn through the double doors, the doctor just walked through.

Quinn takes one more look at her family before walking through those doors.

There was a worried silence in the waiting room.

"Did that guy really think I was the baby daddy? I mean do I seriously look like somebody who would get a girl pregnant?" Puck asks, kind of breaking the tension.

Everyone took a look at each other before answering.

"Yes" they all said together. Puck looks offended before pouting, because, yea he knows it's true.

* * *

><p>After the nurse helps Quinn with her scrubs, she guides her to the room where Rachel was in.<p>

Quinn looks through the window on the door, it nearly broke her heart. Rachel looked so small, besides the baby bump, and she looked pale.

Quinn quietly walked into the room. She looks around the room. Next to Rachel's bed, Quinn sees her jersey she gave to Rachel before the game. So much for good luck.

She quietly walks up to Rachel's bed. Rachel's eyes were closed, so she doesn't know Quinn was in there with her. When she gets close enough, she softly grabs Rachel's hand. Feeling the hand, Rachel's eyes slowly open.

"Quinn" she lets out a small whisper.

"Hey Rach." Quinn gives her a small smile. "H-how are you doing?" Yea she knew it was a stupid question, but come on, she's nervous. Can you blame her.

"I-I don't know…I'm hurting. They said there was blood…I…I'm scared Quinn." Rachel says with tears in her eyes.

Quinn feels her own tears fill her eyes, but tries to hold them back.

"I know. I know you are sweetie, but I'm here and we'll get through this." Quinn reassures then she leans down to place a small kiss on Rachel's forehead. Just then the doctor and a few nurses walked through the door.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Dr. Stevens. Now I know normally Dr. West would be here taking care of you, but as I'm sure you know he is currently on vacation. He has been contacted and should be here by tomorrow. Until then, I will be taking care of the both of you." the doctor says. Rachel nods. "Now as I've told your girlfriend here, you're going through placenta abruption which is the separation of the placenta from the uterus. You've had a significant amount of blood lost…" Rachel gasps and tears begin falling from her eyes. "…now not enough to harm you or the baby, but enough that we have to delivery the baby immediately. First I'm going to break your water for you, then dilate you. From there, I'm going to need you to push, okay. And feel free to grab on to Quinn's hand." the doctor explains as he and the nurses got into position.

Both Rachel and Quinn nod their heads. Rachel squeezes the hand that Quinn already had. Quinn smiles at her then leans down to place a soft kiss her on the forehead.

"Okay Rachel, you are ready now, so I'm going to need you to push when I say push. Push as hard as you can, okay." Rachel nods. "Okay…wait…wait…okay now…push." Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand as hard as she could and pushes. "That's it Rachel. That's it. Just like that. Keep pushing." Dr. Stevens says.

"Come on, Rach. You can do it. You got this, baby. Just push." Quinn encourages.

Rachel continues to push. Pain was going all through her body.

"It…hurts" Rachel groans, tears rolling down her face.

"I know, baby. I know, but you can do it. Just keep pushing. Keep pushing, so you can bring our beautiful baby boy into this world. Okay." Quinn says placing another kiss on Rachel's sweaty forehead.

Rachel continues to push. Everything seems fine until the doctor suddenly stops Rachel.

"Whoa, whoa wait…hold on." Dr. Steven says

"What? What's happening?" Quinn asks panic

"Oh no, we have a problem." He says.

"What?!" both Quinn and Rachel shout.

"It seems the umbilical cord has wrapped around the baby's neck. We gotta get this off." he turns to one of his nurses. "Go prepare the operating room." the nurses nods and leaves the room with two other nurses.

"What's happening?" Quinn asks frantically.

"The cord is tightly compressed around his throat. Anymore pushing, it could strangle him. I'm going to perform an immediate C-section. If he stays like that any longer he could die." The doctor explains.

Quinn looks a mixture of scared, sad and heartbroken. Tears filled her eyes

"Quinn" Rachel fearfully calls "I'm scared."

"I know, baby. Me too, but it'll be okay. Okay. They're going to handle everything." Quinn says trying to stay strong, but her voice shakes a little. "They're going to do everything they can, and in no time, we'll get to see our little baby boy." Quinn places a shaky kiss on Rachel's forehead.

The nurse comes back and helps Dr. Stevens move Rachel to the operating room. Through the whole ride there, Quinn never let go of Rachel's hand.

* * *

><p>They got to the operating room, and began the surgery. The operation was a success. The safely got the baby out, but sadly with the baby being premature and how tight the umbilical cord was around his neck, it cut off what little breathing he could do. The doctors had to immediately take him away for a check up and observation. Neither Quinn nor Rachel got a chance to see or hold him.<p>

**End of Chapter 41**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I probably didn't put out you misery just yet. Probable made it even worse right. Sorry. Yea this chapter is pretty heartbreaking, but I'm sure it will get better right :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**You guys are awesome really. With all the hate mail I got for the last chapter. Seriously you guys rock. :D Sadly there is more sadness to come. Hopefully this chapter will lighten up the mood just a little. There is a little M scene later on in the chapter, hopefully you guys will like it. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

**Recap: **_The operation was a success. The safely got the baby out, but sadly with the baby being premature and how tight the umbilical cord was around his neck, it cut off what little breathing he could do. The doctors had to immediately take him away for a check up and observation. Neither Quinn nor Rachel got a chance to see or hold him._

* * *

><p>After the baby was taken away, Rachel immediately breaks down. Quinn, just as heartbroken, holds her without missing up her stitches. It takes everything in her to stay strong, but it was to hard. She silently cries as Rachel's sobs into her chest.<p>

After what seemed like hours but was about 20 minutes, Rachel fells asleep, tears were still falling from her closed eyes. When Quinn notices that Rachel has fallen asleep, she gently untangles herself from her and goes to tell her family the news.

Brittany was the first to spot Quinn coming and informed the others. They all rushed up to her, but didn't get to close when they saw the look on Quinn's face. It wasn't exactly the happy look someone would have after their child was born.

"How's Rachel and the baby?" Hiram asks.

"Rachel's…uh…Rachel's sleep." Quinn shaky voice answers. They noticed how she didn't say anything about the baby and grew worried.

"Quinn?" JJ asks gently

Quinn had tears streaming down her face.

"He…uh…there was a problem during…uh…during the delivery, and the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck." Everyone gasps. Quinn takes a break to calm herself. "…they…they had to do a C-Section to get him out." A pause "It worked…" Quinn says with a small smile. "…they got him out safely." Everyone sighed in relief, but it didn't last. "But…ah…something went wrong. The cord was wrapped around his neck, and it almost cut off what breathing he had. S-s-so they took him. They took him because he wasn't breathing…" right then is when Quinn's emotions were to much and she broke down. JJ, being closer to her, wraps her arms around her. "…we didn't even get to see him." Quinn cries into her chest.

The others come forward and try to also bring Quinn into an embrace, but Quinn wasn't in the mood for a hug, so she quickly pull out of JJ's arms and away from everyone else.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I uh…I need some time alone. I can't be here right now." Quinn said before walking without a reply from anybody.

Santana and Puck try to go after her, but Russell and JJ stop them.

"Let her go. She needs time." JJ says.

Reluctant, they nod and stayed with the others. Hiram and Leroy head into the room that Rachel was in. Brittany follows. The others waited on any farther news or for Quinn to come back.

* * *

><p>After Quinn took off, she wandered around the whole hospital. She knows she should be there when Rachel wakes up, but she just…she needed some time alone to think.<p>

Aimlessly wandering the hospital, Quinn finds herself in the children's ward. A few more minutes walking and she is entering children's ICU. With some help from a nurse, Quinn found her way to her son.

He was in some kind of crib cubicle. There were holes big enough for hands on the box. He had a tiny tube attached to his nose, most likely helping him breathe.

Quinn got closer and took a closer look at him. He was small. He had brown hair, his skin tone looked a mixture of both Quinn and Rachel. He wasn't to pale, but he also wasn't to tan. He was just perfect. His eyes weren't open yet, so there wasn't any telling what color his eyes were just yet. He did have her nose though. She was kind of hoping he would have Rachel's nose. She always thought she had a cute nose. All in all, he was just beautiful.

Quinn shakily reached through the hole in the box and softly ran her finger along his tiny arm. From the soft touch, the baby moved a little bit, and his tiny hand softly griped Quinn's finger. The movement brought a tearful smile to Quinn's face. Quinn stayed with him for a few more minutes until the nurse came to check his vitals.

Hours later, Quinn's found in the hospital chapel. She didn't know where else to go or even how she got there. She hadn't been in a church since her mom died, and she hadn't prayed since he dad had left. Now here she was in the chapel praying that her son was okay, that he would live and she would get to see him grow up. She just wanted him to be okay.

Quinn was so in her head praying, she didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Thought I'd find you in here." the person said

Quinn was a little startled by the voice, but she sort of expected it. Since she left, the group has been trying to get a hold of her. Other than a text to JJ asking if Rachel was awake yet, Quinn hasn't really answered any of them.

"How'd you know I was here?" Quinn asks not exactly turning around.

The person shrugs. "Took a hunch." the person says taking a seat next to Quinn.

There was a silence between them for a moment.

"Is uh Rachel awake yet?" Quinn asks

"She's been in and out, but right now. No, she's still sleep."

"I-I know I should be with her now, but I…I…" Quinn trails off, few tears rolled down Quinn face.

"Quinn, it's alright. You don't have to explain to me."

"I saw him Em." Quinn softly says, tears running down her face. Emily looks confused. "I saw my son. He-he was so small and…beautiful. God, I just…I just want him to be okay." Quinn cries.

Emily wraps her arms around Quinn's shoulder and brings her close. Quinn cries into Emily's shoulder. There was a silence, aside from the sounds of Quinn sobbing.

It was a while before Quinn's tears stopped. Emily did her best to comfort her.

"So…how did you find me?" Quinn sniffs

"Profiler's guess?" Emily lightly teases. That brought a very small sad smile and chuckle out of Quinn. Emily also chuckles.

Emily goes quiet for a moment, then she takes a breath and begins to explain.

"Because it was the same place I went." Emily said. Quinn lifts up her head and looks at Emily confused. Emily could sense Quinn's confusion. "You remember how Henry was born 3 weeks early?" Quinn nods. "Well what no one knows is after he was born, he stopped breathing for a while. Now granted it was only for a little while, but I was already worried about him being born to early and on top of that I was already freaking about becoming a mom, I didn't know what to do. So just like you, I left to think. After JJ fell asleep of course." Emily explains.

"You were nervous?" Quinn asks

"Yea, of course. What first parent isn't? I didn't know first thing about taking care of a child. And with my work…just made me freak out even more." Emily says.

"How did you get through it?"

"That beautiful woman you call sister." Emily smiles. Quinn let's out a tearful chuckle. "Yea, I know that sounds a little cheesy, but it true. JJ reminded me that I wasn't doing any of this alone, and that we were in this together." Emily tells her. Quinn let's Emily's words sink in and then nods. She thinks for a moment.

"Em…" Emily turns to Quinn. "I'm scared." She whispers.

Emily, once again brings her closer.

"I know you are, sweetheart. I know. But remember you're not doing this alone. Rachel's here to help you." Emily tells her.

"Yea, but that's the thing." Quinn says. Emily looks confused. "I don't know what's going to happen. After this, if…if the baby lives, I don't know what's going to happen after that. I don't know if he's gonna stay or go."

Emily still looks confused, until she understands what Quinn is saying.

"You guys haven't talked about it yet, have you." It was more of a statement than a question. Quinn shakes here head.

"I-I know that we should, but…"

"You're afraid her response might not be the one you're hoping for." Emily finishes. Quinn looks at Emily in shock. "Profiler, remember." she chuckles.

"Oh yea. Right."

"Look Quinn, I know that you're scared Rachel might not feel the same you do, but you wont know until you talk to her."

"Well I'm not really bothered with Rachel's feelings. I mean she did say we could try if still feel the same way after the baby and…"

"Quinn…"

"Yea?"

"I meant how Rachel feels about keeping the baby." Emily says. A smirk forms on her face when she sees Quinn blush. "Just talk to her, Quinn. You might be surprised by her response."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Quinn wanders.

"Cause we know. It seems that you two can talk to everyone, but each other." Emily smirks.

"Wait, Rachel's talk to you? So you know if she want's to keep the baby or not?" Quinn asks eagerly.

"Yes, I do, and no I wont tell you." Emily chuckles.

Quinn pouts. "Meanie" Emily full on laughs.

"Just talk to her, Quinn. You might be happy with the results." Emily says once calming down from her laughter. Quinn smiles a small smile, but then it turns back into a frown. "What's wrong?" Emily asks concerned seeing Quinn's face change.

"I don't know a thing about taking care of a baby." Quinn says. "I've never taking care of a kid before. Well maybe babysitting, but that was only for like three hours, plus the kids were already asleep. What if I'm not good with him? What if I like give him the wrong food or change him the wrong way? Or worst, what if he doesn't like me?" Quinn panics.

"Whoa, whoa, okay first Quinn I need you to calm down okay. Just breathe." Emily tries to calm her down. Quinn takes a few short breaths. "Okay, you calm?" Quinn nods. "Okay, first, you are great with kids. The way you are with Henry is amazing. Everyone can see that you're a natural, so you have nothing to worry about." Emily tells her. "And he's not going to like you…he's going to love you. You and Rachel will both raise him at the best of your abilities. And JJ and I, Rachel's fathers and I'm sure your father's will be there to help whenever you guys need us. Once again you have nothing to worry about."

Quinn nods, but tears fill her eyes.

"I'm scared." she says softly.

"I know you are, and so is Rachel. And that's okay. First time being a parent, it's bound to happen, but you have to believe that you and Rachel will be there and help each other out." Emily says.

Quinn nods "Yea, you're right. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily smiles. There was a slight silence then Quinn starts to chuckle. "What?" Emily asks

"Nothing" Quinn chuckles. "I was thinking. If you were freaked out, there is no telling how Will felt." Quinn says.

"Who?" Emily looks beyond confused.

"Will." Quinn said "You know dude that's the father of JJ's kid." Quinn says. Emily still looks confused. "Okay, what's up?" Quinn asks

"What?"

"Every time I asks about Will, I always get that look. First JJ, then dad, now you. What's going on?" Quinn asks

That's when is dawns on Emily. "Oh"

"Oh, what do you mean oh?" Quinn asks

"Uh Quinn, I think there's something I need to tell you." Emily says

"Well…"

"Uh…you know what, I think it's better if JJ told you. Forget I even said anything." Emily says about to get up from the seat.

"Oh no you don't. You started it, now finish it." Quinn says in a HBIC voice, one she didn't even realize she had. Yep been hanging with Santana to long, but she had to admit she kind of liked it.

Emily signs. Now or never.

"Will is not Henry's father…I am." Emily says

Quinn looks confused at first, then…

"Wait, what? But that would mean…" Quinn trails off.

"That I'm just like you." Emily finishes

Quinn's silent for a while. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish.

"Quinn, I need you to understand that we didn't keep this from you on purpose. We were going to tell you, but it never really came up. Please don't be mad." Emily explains.

"I-I'm not mad,…just surprised. Maybe even a little hurt, but definitely surprised. Wha- I mean how…Huh?"

"If it makes it any better, which it probably wont, but no one beside Garcia, your father and my mother knows that Henry is really mine." Emily says

"So the others don't know about…"

"No. That's kind of why we never said anything. Everyone believed that he was Will's, we just never corrected because then there would be questions, and as much as I trust my team, I'm still very private about some things in my life. Although I do have a feeling they already know." Emily explains.

"But they know about me, so why would they treat you any different than they treat me?" Quinn asks

Emily takes a minute to think about that.

"Wow, I guess I never thought of that before. I'll have to think about that. Thank you, Quinn." Emily says

"No problem, and I'm not mad. I'm glad my big sis found someone who really cares about her and they have a pretty cute kid together. Win win in my book." Quinn says with a smile.

Emily chuckles. "He is pretty adorable isn't he?"

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker." Quinn jokes and they both laugh. Once the laughter subsided. "So how did JJ find out about…you know?" Quinn asks

Emily chuckles embarrassingly thinking about that day JJ found out about her little secret.

"Well, it was after a pretty tough case. You know about the Hankel case?" Emily asks. Quinn nods her head. Yep JJ told her about that one. Tragic. "Well after, JJ was still a little shaken up about it, so I stayed with her. Helped whenever she had nightmares, anything. We also got closer. Talking about anything and everything. Well except…you know. She didn't tell me about you and I didn't say anything about me, but we talked. Then she told me she played soccer in high school and college. I of course didn't quite believe her at first. I don't know, I thought she was to pretty and maybe a little to girly to play a sport. Guess I was wrong." A pause. "So on one of our days off, we decided to go to the park and played a little soccer, and I have to say I was quite impressed." Emily smiles

"Never doubt Jay and her soccer skills." Quinn smirks

"Yea, I know that now." Emily playfully rolls her eyes. Quinn chuckles. "So anyway, we were playing, she kicks the ball a little to hard and to low and well it hit me in the…you know." Emily blushes. Quinn cringes.

"Yea, JJ has a tendency to do that. At least with you it was on accident, with me it's usually on purpose." Quinn pouts. "So how did she take it? Well obviously good, but…"

"Better than I thought she would. I was actually the one that was shocked. She helped get the pain down. I was amazed how she knew that. Then she told me that she helped her little sister out when ever something like this happened."

"Yea, cause she was the one that caused it." Quinn mutters, but Emily hears and chuckles.

"I was very shocked. Usually when I tell a woman about my…secret, she heads for the hills, but JJ stayed, and we just got closer than ever." Emily explains

"Wow…" A pause. "So what happened after that?" Quinn asks

"Uh nothing much, talking, playful flirting, girl's night out with Garcia. Nothing big." Emily shrugs

"So…" Quinn swallows. "How did you know you had feelings for her?"

Emily looks at Quinn for a moment. She had a feeling why Quinn was asking her this, so she told her.

"I…had always thought JJ was beautiful. When I first met her, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. So yea I was attracted to her, but it wasn't until after the Hankel case where I felt my feelings for her changed. I got to know her, and see her for the amazing woman that she was." A pause. "At first, I tried to ignore it and push it into the back of my head. I didn't know if she was gay or not. We never talked about it. I didn't want to go and ruin one of the best friendships that I ever had because of some stupid crush." Emily explains. "And then the Jones case happened…"

"Jones case?" Quinn asks confused

"Yea that was the New Orleans case we worked. It was also the case we met Detective William LaMontagne Jr."

"Who?"

"Will"

"Oh"

"Yea."

"So what happened?" Quinn asks

"Well…" Emily takes a deep breath. "Nothing much. He just flirted with her. A lot. And he seemed like a really nice guy, but…I hated his guts." Emily says making Quinn laugh.

"Aww was little Emmy jealous." Quinn teases.

"Shut up…yea." Emily pouts making Quinn laugh even harder. "Whatever."

"So…what next?" Quinn asks still laughing.

"Nothing. They flirted and she gave him her number."

"Whoa, what?" That caught Quinn's attention.

"Yea, she gave him her number. Said something about cell phones or something and she gave it to him."

"Wow. Now she did not tell me that." Quinn says

"Yea, it sucked to see to, but that was when I accepted my feeling for JJ."

"So what happened next? Did you tell her? Wait when did you tell her? How did she react? Well I'm sure she reacted fine, I mean look at you guys now? Wait what happened with Will?…" Quinn rambled

"Whoa, Quinn slow down. I did tell her, obviously, but not just yet. At first things kind of went back to normal, well you know with me pinning after your sister and all. The flirting and touching going on between us was off the charts. It was so getting hard to be around her and not kiss her." A pause. "Uh so anyway, yea things were good, then that whole Struss thing happened and I resigned. JJ was not so happy about that. I definitely got an ear full later that night. My arm still hurts from all those punches she laid on me. God, I did not know she could punch that hard." Emily unconsciously rubs her arm. Quinn chuckles. "Yep, not so happy. Plus getting hit in the head with a 2x4 didn't help my situation either." A pause. "You know I didn't really get why she was so mad. I mean yea we were friends, but she wasn't just mad, alright. She was pissed. I tried to fool myself into thinking you know maybe she did feel something for me too, but I knew it was insane, so I just blocked it out. I just apologized and promised that I wouldn't do it again."

"She did feel the same." Quinn says

"What?"

"She felt the same. She called me that night and told me what happened. I think that was the first time she admitted her feelings for you." Quinn smiles.

"Oh well, okay…" Emily clears her throat. "So anyway after, things went back to the way they were, the flirting, the touches, whatever." A pause. "Then Penelope got shot. All of us were taking it hard, but no one was taking it as hard as JJ. So like always I tried to comfort her. Show her that I was there for her. One thing lead to another, and she kissed me." Quinn looks shocked. "Yea I know, I was shocked too. Eventually I did kiss her back, and it felt…great. I never wanted it to end." Emily says with a smile. A small smile also came over Quinn's face too. That was a familiar feeling she's had before. "But sadly it didn't last long, and then she took off. Scared I guess. I wanted to chase after her, I really did, but I didn't know what to do. I was still in shock. I did try to talk to her after everything with Penelope was clear, but it didn't go as well as I planned."

"What happened?" Quinn asks curious

"Well I would go talk to her and it would either end with her ignoring it and me or her kissing me and running away before I could say anything." A pause. "She avoids me for about a week, then she comes at me with this whole "Fraternizing", sleeping with a co-worker is not allowed, losing our jobs and what not. At first I was extremely confused with what she was talking about then Garcia told me about this conversation she and JJ had about her and Kevin Lench, the other tech guy, and I guess it made sense. She was freaked out. So I gave her some space, hoping maybe she could figure everything out." A pause. "For a while, things seemed to be okay. She was getting back to her playful self. Well with me anyway. At one point, I even thought she'd…accepted it I guess. I was even planning on asking her out to dinner." A deep breath. "Then the Miami case came up and…"

"What?…And what?" Quinn asks all to eager.

"Will" Emily said simply.

"Will?"

"Yep" Emily said making her lips pop on the 'p'.

"Ohh, this is gonna be good I can tell." Quinn said pulling her legs up to her chest, with the excitement of a 5 year old.

Emily chuckles shaking her head.

"Well I'm happy your excited. And sorry to burst your bubble but nothing exciting happened." Emily shrugs. "Things were a little rocky for us on the case, but of course we didn't show it. Will tried to get JJ to take their relationship to the next level. At one point I encouraged her to." Quinn looks shocked. "I thought that's what she wanted, and what made her happy, so I told her to go for it. But in the end, we talked, she choose me, we kissed. The end." Emily explains. Quinn's excitement dropped.

"What? That's it?" Quinn asks

"Yep, that's it." Emily shrugs, amused at Quinn's reaction.

"That's all that happened?"

"Uh huh" Emily nods.

Quinn looked at Emily. She could tell there was more to the story, and she was going to get down to the bottom of it. Even if she had to go to her sister for the information. But for now, she'll let it go.

"Well that sucks." Quinn slouches in her seat. Emily smirks with a shrugs.

"Well that's the story." Emily says. She takes a look at Quinn. "Quinn, you know you can tell me if you want." Emily says

Quinn looks at Emily in both shock and confusion.

"T-tell you what?" Quinn tries to play dumb.

"About your feelings…for Rachel." Emily says. Quinn looks shocked. "Profiler." Emily smiles.

Quinn clears her throat.

"I'm so confused." Quinn says quietly. "I-I don't know how it started. It just did." Quinn sighs. "I could say that maybe it started because of the baby, but…I don't know." Quinn says softly.

"What do you mean?"

"We…we met in middle school." Emily is a little confused where this was going, but listened to what Quinn had to say. "She was in a few of my classes. I…we never really talked, but she was kind of hard not to notice her. You know with her being the butt of every ones jokes." Quinn pauses to think. "It-it was Valentine's Day, and everyone had gotten a Valentine's present in their locker. Well except Rachel." A pause. "She looked so sad, and I felt bad. So later that day, while everyone was still in class, I took one of my Valentine's Day gifts, and I gave it to her. I put it by her locker, and I also left a card on her locker and inside it, it said _'you're prettier when you smile.'_ And for the next few years, every Valentine's Day, I would leave her a gift and a note. I never knew why, I just did." Quinn finishes.

"So what happened?" Emily asks

"Well nothing much. We still never talked. Well not till freshmen year. After that it was just like flirting between us. But you know it was all playful and stuff. Kind of how you and JJ were. We just never meant anything by it." A pause. "Then everything happened and…I don't know. I'm just having theses strange feelings for her. You know when she moved in, I tried to get her to be with me."

"Really? And how did that work?"

"It didn't." Quinn sighs. "We kissed. Almost got pretty carried away until she stopped us. She asked if I only wanted to be with her because of the baby."

"Well did you?"

"Maybe…I don't know." Quinn sighs.

"Do you still feel that way? Do you still want to be with her?"

Quinn takes a moment to think.

"About being with her?…yea I kind of do…to do it _only_ because of the baby?…no." Quinn says. "I'm just…scared."

"Of what?"

Quinn shrugs. "I don't know. It's just…Rachel's special. She's not like other girls. Plus what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Well why wouldn't she? You're smart, sweet, nice. You have a pretty good future ahead of you. What's not to like?" Emily says

Quinn shrugs.

"You know Quinn, when I began feeling things for your sister, I always thought there was no way and beautiful woman like JJ would ever want to be with someone like me. First, I'm a nerd, like seriously. Then she knows that my mother is an ambassador, so that would kind make me out as some snobby rich kid." Emily explains.

"You do know JJ's not that less rich than you right? I mean our dad makes cash." Quinn says

"Well yea, I didn't really know that at the time, but…"

"Plus you're a major hot bad ass special agent, who wouldn't want that." Quinn finishes.

"Again, I know that now, but I wasn't really thinking that before. The point is I didn't think I deserved to be with someone like JJ, but you know. She changed that for me. She showed me that it doesn't matter if I'm a nerd or a snobby rich kid, I'm an awesome person and she loves me for that." A pause. "And also Quinn, I don't think you've noticed this about yourself, but when you're passionate about something, I mean really passionate, you don't let anything or anyone stop you from getting it. I've heard you talk about Rachel and the baby, I see how much you care for them. If you really want to be with Rachel, you wont let that whole, 'you're a player and she doesn't deserve someone like you' shit get in your way. You'd go after her." Emily finish.

"Wait how did you…" Quinn asks shocked. How did Emily know that was why Quinn was so unsure about talking to Rachel about her feeling.

"Again, profiler. Plus I overheard you talking to JJ about it." Emily says. Quinn nods in understanding. "Listen Quinn, if you really feel this way about Rachel, you should tell her. Don't let 'what ifs' define your happiness. Do what you feel in your heart."

Quinn listened to what Emily was saying. She really did like Rachel. First off, their chemistry was off the charts. Then they had a kid together. Besides, Rachel did say if they were feeling the same about each other after the baby was born, then they could try. Quinn was still feeling it. Hopefully Rachel felt the same.

But what if Rachel didn't feel the same? What if she never liked Quinn in that way? What if it was just all the pregnancy that made her feel that way? What if Quinn wasn't even good at the whole relationship thing? She hadn't ever been in one, what if she messes up with Rachel because of that lack of experience?

Quinn stopped and shook her head. Emily was right. She shouldn't let the what ifs dictate her choices. If Rachel didn't feel the same, then at least she tried and they could still be friends. And if she did and they did get together, then they could work at the whole relationship thing together.

Quinn nods.

"Yea you're right. I'll talk to her. And if she doesn't feel the same, then we could at least still be friends right." Quinn says. Emily nods. "Plus how many people do you know who can raise their kid together and still be friends…" Quinn trails off when she remembered something. "I need to talk to Rachel."

Emily smiles and gets up from her seat.

"Well let's go then." Emily says. The two head out of the chapel.

"Oh and by the way…" Quinn stops and turns to Emily. "…don't think I'm gonna let it slide." Emily looks confused. "I know there's more to the story about you and JJ." Emily chuckles when she realizes what Quinn's talking about. "I'll find out what else happened."

"Okay, Quinn. I got it." Emily chuckles.

Quinn nods before continuing to walk. As they walk, Emily begins to think about what really happened on the Miami case.

_***Flashback***_

_It had been a rough few days. Police had finally caught the Miami killer, but it all wasn't happy endings._

_JJ was still struggling. Since arriving to Miami, things have been a little rocky for JJ. First it was the extreme sexual tension and her fighting her attraction with Emily. Then to top that off, Will LaMontagne Jr. was also there. Apparently one of the victims was an old buddy of his. _

_In those days, he all but begged JJ to take their relationship to the next level and be exclusive. JJ of course kept refusing. The whole time he never understood why…until now._

_Now, it was the end of the case and everyone was heading home. BAU would be leaving the next morning, so SSA Derek Morgan thought it would great to let loose a little after the tough case and go to a bar or club. Miami is well known for their clubs. Everyone, detectives and BAU, accepted the offer. All but Emily. She thought it was best to just go back to her hotel room. She didn't want to watch the possible love of her life all loved up with someone else. _

_Unknown to her, JJ was standing a few feet away just watching her. She had over heard Emily decline the offer for drinks and was sadden by this. She knew it was her fault why there was this rift in their relationship. Emily had been trying to be nothing but helpful and kind and JJ just kept pushing her away. She didn't know why she did it she just did._

_JJ was so in her head that she did not notice the person walking up behind her._

"_It all makes sense now." said a deep Southern voice._

_Startled, JJ jumped a bit, but quickly regain her composer._

"_Will, what are you still doing here?" JJ asks_

"_I had a few things to pick up." Will answers. "So it's her." He said as more of a statement than a question. "She's the reason you don't want to be with me?"_

"_Will, I…"_

"_It's okay…I understand. When we were together, I always felt that you were holding back. Now I see why." Will says_

"_I am so sorry." JJ apologizes._

"_No need for apologies. I know you never meant for this to happen. You can't choose who you fall in love with." Will says sincerely. JJ lets out a sad chuckle. "What?"_

"_Nothing, it's just…Emily said that same thing." JJ says. Will smiles a little. _

_They watch as Emily was about to head out of the building._

"_You know, you should go for her. You guys would make a really hot couple." Will says earning a playful slap in the arm from JJ. "What? I may be a gentlemen, but I'm still a guy." Will chuckles. JJ chuckles also and then thinks about what Will said._

"_You know…" JJ said to herself before racing off to Emily._

"_Go get 'em girl." Will says to himself with a sad smile._

"_Emily…Emily wait!" JJ calls out._

_Emily stops and turns around._

"_Wha-" Emily was cut off by a pair of soft lips._

_Emily is shocked at first, but quickly recovered. The kiss was over before Emily could respond._

"_I'm sorry." JJ says, looking into Emily's deep brown eyes. "I was so stupid. It's not that I didn't want this to happened. It's just if I did do something about it, then it would become real and I was scared. But I'm not scared anymore. And I realized that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And…" before JJ could finish, Emily cut her off muttering the words "Shut up" and pulling her into a searing kiss._

_Not paying attention to anything around them, they didn't notice the group gathered around. _

"_Well would you look at that." Derek Morgan says standing next to Will. "Huh, I guess I owe Garcia that $20." He says with a chuckle._

"_It's about time, too. I thought they'd never admit it." Rossi says_

"_What's like…a year…2?" Reid asks_

"_Just about." Derek chuckles. Will also chuckles. Derek puts a friendly arm around Will's shoulders. "Come on Dr. Cajun, let's go for those drinks. Maybe picks up a few honeys on the way…hopefully none that want kill us." Derek jokes. _

_Will laughs. "You're on brother."_

_Hotch comes around and sees the two women kissing. _

"_Sooo…I'm guessing they're not coming out for drinks."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the hotel…<strong>_

_Emily and JJ burst into their room, well Emily's room, lips attached. After closing the door, Emily pushes JJ against it. JJ runs her fingers through Emily's long brunette hair as Emily moves her kisses to JJ's neck. She gently sucks on JJ's pulse point._

"_Mmm Em." JJ moans._

_As Emily continues on JJ's neck, JJ can feel Emily's hardness rubbing against her stomach. She moans and cups Emily through her pants._

"_Mmm, fuck JJ." Emily says against JJ's neck before moving her lips back up to JJ's_

_As the kiss intensifies, JJ pulls them away from the door, and start making their way to the bed. On the way to the bed, both of their shirts are taken off and thrown somewhere in the room. Once to the bed, JJ pushes Emily, breaking their kiss, to where she is sitting on the bed. JJ standing in front of her, reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra. She then takes off her pants, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Emily watches with such lust and passion and love in her eyes._

"_You are so…breathtaking." Emily says. She stands and pulls JJ into a passionate kiss. A kiss that told JJ everything Emily was feeling for her and then some. JJ wraps her hands behind Emily's neck to bring her closer. She moves her hands down Emily's back to unhook her bra and taking it off._

_Once her bra is gone, Emily turns them and gently guides JJ down on the bed. Emily then stands up to take of her own pants, leaving her in her own boxers and then crawls into the bed with JJ. As she gets into the bed, Emily looks into her eyes._

"_So…so beautiful." Emily says _

_JJ pulls her down into another passionate kiss. Both let out a deep moan and sigh as their breast came in contact with each other. The kiss turns heated. Tongues battle for dominance. Soon, underwear are removed, and their bottom halves were grinding against each other. JJ feels Emily's hard member rubbing against her wet center. She can't take it. She needs to feel Emily inside of her._

"_P-put it in." JJ pants._

_Emily removes herself from her assault on JJ's neck. Yep she totally left a mark._

"_A-are you sure?" Emily asks a little nervous._

"_Yes. Do it." A pause. "I love you."_

_Hearing JJ say that brought tears to Emily's eyes. No one has every said that to her and meant it._

"_I love you too, Jennifer. I love you so much." Emily says. JJ loves it when Emily calls her by her full name. No one else can say it like she can._

_JJ smiles a tearful smile then pulls Emily down into a kiss._

_As they kiss, Emily guides herself to JJ's entrance._

"_Mmm…oh"_

"_Ohh fuck…" Both moan as Emily enters._

_Emily begins to move in and out of JJ. JJ picks her hips up and start to meet Emily's thrusts._

"_Oh god Em." JJ moans against Emily's lips._

_Thrust after thrust after thrust, Emily can feel herself coming close, and the way JJ's inside walls were squeezing her dick, JJ was close too. Emily reaches between them and with her thumb rubs JJ's clit._

"_Oh fuck, Em, I'm so close." JJ moans._

_Emily leans down and kisses her and she continues to pound inside of her. A few more rubs of her clit and thrusts, both Emil and JJ reach their climax together._

_As they come down from their climax, they look into each others eyes._

"_I love you." Emily says_

"_I love you too." JJ says then pulls Emily back down for a kiss. _

_And the two spent the rest of the night making love, and soon fell asleep wrapped in each others arms._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Em…hey Em…"

"Huh?" Emily snaps out of her thoughts.

"Hey you okay?" JJ asks

Emily looks confused for a second. She looks around and finds that she in front of Rachel's hospital room. How'd they get there so fast?

"Where's Quinn?"

"She just went into the room with Rachel? Em are you okay?" JJ asks concerned.

"Uh yea, yea I'm fine." Emily says

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I am." Emily says

"Okay, wanna tell me where you went just then." JJ asks

Emily thinks about where her thoughts where and a big smile came on her face.

"No where, just thinking." Emily smiles,

"Um okay."

Emily smiles and leans forward capturing JJ's lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you."

A smile just as big as Emily's comes on JJ's face.

"I love you too, Em." Emily kisses JJ again. The two break apart and head over to the others.

**End of Chapter 42**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty mice right? Got a little EmilyQuinn bonding moment there. I also thought it would be cool to add in a little background to Emily/JJ's relationship. So did anyone except Emily to also have a G!P? Are you happy with it? Hopefully you are. :D**

**Some of you might feel this way after reading this chapter so I'm gonna go ahead and say this…*clears throat* just because I added a history on JJ and Emily does not mean I'm taking anything away from Quinn/Rachel in the story. In a way, this is kind of Quinn trying to understand her own feelings for Rachel, and what better way than to talk to someone who at one point went through the same thing. I just really hope you guys liked it and there a lot more to come. :)****  
><strong>

**Also I'm thinking of writing a Criminal Minds G!P fic. There's not many of them up here…or any at all really. Sweet does that mean I get to be the first. Awesome :D. Be looking out for my new Criminal Minds fic which will be coming…in a few months. Sorry still playing with ideas. Soon I hope. :P**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

When Quinn enters into the room, she sees that Rachel is still in fact sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Quinn quietly walks over to her side and lightly takes her hand.

For the next 15 minutes Quinn just sat in that chair watching Rachel sleep. Yea it was a little creepy, but she couldn't help it. After everything that's happened to them in the last few hours, Rachel just looks so peaceful in her sleep. And to Quinn, she also looked…beautiful.

A few minutes later, Rachel begins to stir in her sleep letting out a painful groan, still feeling the pain from her surgery. Quinn was quickly be her side.

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpers.

"I'm right here." Quinn says. She looks at Rachel and softly smiles at her. "Hey" she says caressing Rachel forehead.

"Hey." Rachel says quietly. "Wh-what happened?" Rachel ask. She tries to sit up, but the pain in her abdomen stopped her.

"Whoa whoa, slow down…" Quinn tries to calm her down.

"Quinn…Quinn what's going on? What happened?" Rachel asks frantically. She tries to remember what happened the last past day. Then it all come back to her. Rehearsing for Regional, the pains in her stomach, her fathers taking her to the hospital, bleeding…the baby. Rachel looks around the room for the baby, but doesn't see a crib or anything.

"Quinn…where's the baby? The baby, Quinn where is he?" Quinn doesn't answer and looks down. "Quinn, where is he? Where is our son?" Quinn's heart skips when Rachel calls him their son. "Quinn!" Rachel asks frantically with tears falling from her face.

"H-how much do you remember?" Quinn asks

"I-I-I don't know." Rachel says tears falling from her eyes. "I-I remember being at home and I-I was rehearsing for Regionals. M-my stomach started hurting. Dad and daddy brought me to the hospital…uh then I think…I-I think there was blood but I don't remember. Quinn please tell me what happened?" Rachel cries.

Quinn takes a deep breath, trying to calm her own tears. Clearing her throat, she begins to explain.

"You-you were brought in after some pains. Something happened and your uh…your placenta was separated from your uterus, which is why you were bleeding. The doctors had to do a quick delivery." A pause. "While uh…while during the delivery, something happened and…and the…the umbilical cord wrapped around his…his neck…" Rachel gasps and tears fell rapidly down her face. "The doctor had to do a C-section." Quinn's voice starts to shake, tears were also falling from her eyes. She was trying to stay strong for Rachel.

"Oh, god. Is…Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay." Rachel cries.

"I-I-I don't know. The cord was around his neck pretty tight, and he-he wasn't breathing when they took out. They had to take him to children's ICU." Quinn explains.

Rachel was silent for a moment.

"I-it's my fault." Rachel says. Quinn looks at Rachel. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't pushed myself so much for Regionals, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault." Rachel cries.

"No no no, no, Rachel, no…" Quinn gets up and wraps her arms around Rachel. "It's not you fault okay. It's not…"

"How can you say that? I-I almost killed our son. Oh god, I almost killed my son." Rachel sobs.

"No you didn't. Rachel, listen to me. Things like this…they happen. It sucks, but they do and we can't control it. You didn't know, okay you didn't. I don't blame you, so neither should you. We just have to hope and pray that he is okay. And he will be okay." Quinn exclaims.

Rachel looks at Quinn. Puffy red eyes and all, Quinn still thought Rachel looked beautiful.

"You really believe that?" Rachel sniffs.

"I do. I have to." Quinn answers. "He's going to be okay Rach."

Tears still filled her eyes, Rachel nods.

"Can you stay with me?" Rachel asks in a small voice.

Quinn doesn't answer, instead she moves into the bed besides Rachel. Rachel scoots over a little. Once in the bed, Quinn pulls Rachel towards her, being careful of her stitches. Rachel lays her head on Quinn's chest and softly cries.

"I don't even get to see him." She cries.

Quinn was silent for a while. A few tears fills her eyes.

"He…he's beautiful."

Rachel looks up from Quinn's chest.

"You saw him?" Rachel asks. Quinn nods. "How did you see him? Where did you see him?"

"Whoa calm down." Quinn calms her down. "After you fell asleep, I took a walk around the hospital. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I ended up in the Children's unit and…" the tears begins to fall down Quinn's cheek. "He's so beautiful Rach. He has brown hair and he had both our skin tone, and he has my nose. Although, I was kind of hoping he would have your nose." Quinn says with a tearful chuckle.

Rachel tightly closes her eyes as tears fell and tightly holds on to Quinn.

"Please tell my he's going to be okay." Rachel whispers.

"He will." Quinn says, but she doesn't sound to convincing at first. "He will. I promise." Quinn promises. "He will…And you know what…when you both are well and strong enough, we are going to get out of here. Together. And then we're gonna go home, we're gonna shower him with a whole bunch of gifts and toys and we're going to spoil him rotten. We're going to be together as a family."

Rachel once again looks up to Quinn.

"D-do you mean that?" Quinn looks at her. "Do you really want to keep him?"

Quinn stares at Rachel, not knowing what to say. She could easily tell Rachel how she felt, and tell her that she wanted to keep the baby, but she said nothing. Instead she just pulled Rachel closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Rachel rests her head back on Quinn's chest. Both are laying in the bed. It takes a while before both slowly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It was hours before the girls woke up. Quinn was actually the first to wake up. She woke up from the sounds of one of the nurses coming into the room.<p>

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." said the young blonde nurse.

"Um no, it's…it's okay." Quinn said in a groggy voice. The nurse nods.

"You know, you're not suppose to do that." the nurse said gesturing to Quinn sleeping in the hospital bed with Rachel.

"Oh, uhh…" Quinn said nervously easing out of the bed. The blonde nurse laughs.

"Relax, hun. I'm only kidding. I heard what you two went through. I could tell you both needed a little comfort." The nurse says.

"Oh…thank you." Quinn says. The nurse nods and turns to a waking Rachel.

"So miss…" the nurse checks her charts. "…Berry, how are you feeling today?" the nurse genuinely asks.

"Uh better I guess. Still in a little pain, but good." Rachel replies in a small voice.

"Okay, well I'm just going to do a little check up and then I'll be on my way." the nurse says before doing a check on Rachel.

"Uh, excuse me, do you know how long we've been sleep?" Quinn asks

"Uh about…half the day actually." the nurse answers with a chuckle. "Hey, you deserve it. Don't worry." she says after seeing the horrified look from Rachel. Rachel gives a small nods and the nurse goes back to her check up.

Once she was finished, the nurse turned back to the two teenagers.

"I've checked everything, you're good to go. The doctor should tell you when you're free to leave." the nurse reports.

"Thank you." Rachel replies.

The nurse nods. "Do you have any questions?"

Quinn takes a look at Rachel before turning back to the nurse and shakes her head.

"No thank you." Quinn says

"Okay, well the doctor should be in to check on you in a moment." the nurse said before heading for the door. Before she could leave, a small voice called to her.

"Um nurse?"

The nurse stopped and turned to Rachel. Quinn also looks at Rachel.

"Um is there…is there any news on…on our baby?" Rachel nervously asks fidgeting with her blanket.

The nurse checks her charts, and a small smile came on her face.

"Actually yea. The doctor did a check up on him and gave him a clean bill of health. He was taken off the respirator and is breathing on his own. He should be perfectly fine." The nurse reports. "The doctor didn't tell you?"

Before Rachel or Quinn made a move, there was a voice behind the nurse.

"I was about to, but I see you told them before I could." Dr. West walks through the door with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, doctor…" the nurse starts to apologize.

"No apologizes, Nurse Lauren, I was running a little late, but I'm glad you told them." He says. He walks over to Rachel and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hey Star." Rachel replies with a small. "Hey"

"Wait, so…so is it true? He's really going to be okay?" Quinn asks with a shaky voice.

"Yes, I did a check on him. As you know during labor, he had stopped breathing, so they put him on a respirator, which was helping him breathe. After a few hours, he began breathing on his own. So we took him off, gave him a check up and he is in perfect health. He may have some future problems with breathing, like asthma, so as precaution, I will give you a baby inhaler. But other than that, he's perfect." Dr. West explains.

Both Rachel and Quinn let out a tearful sigh of relief and joy that their baby boy was going to be okay. Quinn reaches down to hug Rachel, but was really mindful of her stitches. Pete also shed a tear or two.

Once Quinn releases Rachel, she turns to the doctor.

"Can we…can we see him?" Quinn asks as Rachel wipes the tears from her face.

"Yes, you can. We'll bring him to you. Rachel, it's better if you not move much, you're still healing from your surgery." the doctor then turns to the nurse. "Lauren will you please get the Berry-Fabray baby?"

"Yes, doctor." Lauren says before leaving the room.

Quinn and Rachel turned to each other with the biggest tearful smiles on their faces. They couldn't believe that they were finally getting to meet their son.

"Uh, girls just one more thing…" the two girls turned their attention back to the doctor. "I've talked to your parents about this, but they said it was best to talk to you about it…" Pete starts. Quinn and Rachel wait for him to continue. "Now this is just routine questions we ask young parents like yourselves. Now I need to know if you have any plans…to keep the baby." the doctor asks and all of a sudden the air in the room is thick.

Quinn felt her heart drop into her stomach. Of course she wanted to keep the baby, but she doesn't know how Rachel feels about keeping him. And if she remember correctly, she did kind of leave the decision to keeping him in Rachel's hands. After she offered her help, she told Rachel whether she decided to keep the baby was her decision and they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Well they're at the bridge and it's a fork in the road for right now. Which side would she pick. **(A/N: How the fork got on the bridge we will never know.)**

Quinn doesn't know what to feel right now. She wants to keep him, but she has no idea how Rachel feels about it. She already loves this boy with all her heart, and she hasn't even met him yet.

She slowly removes her hand from Rachel's. Rachel looks over to her before turning back to Dr. West.

"Uncle Petey, c-can you give us a minute please?" Rachel asks.

"Sure, star. I'll be right outside." He places one last kiss on Rachel head and a soft squeeze to Quinn's shoulder before leaving the two to talk.

The room was quiet. Nothing but the sounds of the machines in the room. Quinn looked everywhere, but at Rachel.

"Sooo…" Quinn starts.

"Did you mean it?" Rachel asks suddenly.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Did you mean it? What you said? Last night?" Rachel repeats.

Quinn looks confused at first and tries to run over in her head what she said the night before, then she remembers.

"…_when you both are well and strong enough, we are going to get out of here. Together. And then we're gonna go home, we're gonna shower him with a whole bunch of gifts and toys and we're going to spoil him rotten. We're going to be together…as a family." _

Quinn is quiet at first, then answers with a soft. "Yes"

Rachel doesn't say anything for a while.

"B-but that doesn't mean you don't have to. We…we can him give for adoption…if you want." Quinn says in a shaky voice. Rachel flinches when Quinn mentions adoption.

"I was scared." Rachel says suddenly. Quinn looks up at her waiting for her to finish. "When I first talked to my dads about everything, Dad asks if they would be seeing you around more. At first I didn't understand, then he said because we would be raising the baby together. I freaked out a little." A pause. "I always saw you or thought of you as this popular charmer. A rich player without a care in the world and no responsibility and was maybe a little immature. How could we possibly raise a child together? I just…couldn't imagine it." Quinn hangs her head at hearing this. "…and then I got to know you, and I realize how wrong I was about you. So wrong. You caring, sweet, smart…and very very mature." Rachel says with a little chuckle. "Then I saw you with your family. I saw you with Henry and, I've just never seen anyone look as happy as you did and you were just so good with him, I couldn't help but imagine you and me with our son." Quinn feels a little hope. "I just can't…I don't want…to think about anyone else raising that little boy…our son… more than us…together." Rachel says with a smile

"Wait…you mean…" Quinn asks Rachel nods her head.

"I want to keep him, and it would be really great if you would raise him with me. As a…family." Rachel smiles her 'Rachel Berry' smile. Quinn had her own tearful smile.

"So…we're keeping him?" Quinn asks excited.

"Yes, we're keeping him." Rachel chuckles.

"Oh my god…Yes! Yes!" Quinn cheers. "Thank you, Rachel. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Quinn says

Before she knows it, Quinn leans down and connects her lips to Rachel's. Rachel is shocked, and doesn't immediately respond. Not feeling Rachel respond, Quinn realizes what she did and quickly pulls back.

"Oh shit…uhh…sorry about that got a little caught up in the moment…" Quinn quickly apologizes.

Rachel was stunned for a moment, but snaps out of it and before she knew it, she had pulled Quinn back down in another kiss. Just like Rachel, Quinn as shocked by the bold gesture. Again before Quinn could respond, the kiss was over. They pull away and Rachel looks to Quinn with a shy smile.

"W-what was that for?" Quinn asks still stunned.

Rachel just smiles and shrugs. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything. There's too many to name. You've done so much. Just thank you." Rachel smiles. Quinn smiles back.

They were so caught up in each others eyes, they didn't notice the nurse from earlier walk into the room. She cleared her throat breaking their trance.

"Sorry, I thought you'd like to meet someone." She says holding a small blue bundle in her arms.

Seeing their "visitor", tears instantly filled both Rachel and Quinn's eyes.

Slowly Quinn gets up from her seat and walks over to the nurse and baby.

"C-can I hold him?" Quinn nervously asks

The nurse smiles.

"Of course. He's yours." the nurse passes the baby over to Quinn. "Just hold his head and support his back…there you go."

Quinn gently takes the baby in her arms. Looking down at the little boy, more tears form in Quinn's eyes.

"He's so small." Quinn whispers. "Hey, little buddy." She smiles down to him when he makes a little cooing noise.

"Yea, and he eyes aren't open yet, but they will at any moment." the nurse says. "I'm going to go get the crib and formula then I'll be right back." she says, but sees that neither Quinn nor Rachel are paying her any attention. So she just walks out and leaves them to their moment with their new born son.

"Hey little man." Quinn says as a tear rolled her cheek. "I'm your mama…or mommy…mama 2...daddy?" Quinn says confused. Rachel chuckles at her. "Whatever. We'll figure it out when you're older." Quinn says. "You know, you gave us quite a scare. But here you are, and me and your mommy are gonna take really good care of you." Quinn then looks up to Rachel, who also had tear streaks on her face. "Come on, let's go meet you're mommy." Quinn heads over to Rachel's bed.

"He's so beautiful." Rachel says looking down at her son.

"You wanna hold him?" Quinn asks

Rachel looks at Quinn. She was a little hesitant, but nods.

Quinn carefully hands the baby to Rachel.

"Oh my god" Rachel says softly.

Rachel looks down at the baby in her arms. She can't believe it. She can't believe this person, this beautiful baby boy came out of her. It brought more tears to her eyes.

"Hey little guy." Rachel moves the cover from his face. "Aw, oh my god, you're so beautiful." Rachel gushes and tears fall.

"He is." Quinn smiles, leaning over Rachel and the baby.

"I'm so happy you're finally here. I love you so so much." Rachel says, running her finger along his small face. He stirs a little and reaches his tiny hand out and grabs Rachel's finger.

Rachel let's out a tearful chuckle. Quinn looks at them with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe it. This was hers. This was her own little family. She couldn't ask for anything better. Smiling down at them, Quinn places a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead, before looking back at her son.

The two were so absorbed in their little moment, they didn't notice the person by the door, until a small knock at the door alerted them.

Both Quinn and Rachel turned their attention to the door. Quinn looked a little confused at the interruption while Rachel looked shocked.

Quinn didn't recognizes the woman at the door at first. Though she thought she looked a little familiar. Almost like an older version of…that's when Quinn got it, but it was Rachel's voice that confirmed it.

"Sh-Shelby?" Rachel says shocked.

"Hi Rachel." Shelby says softly. She was a little hesitant to walk into the room.

_Wow_. Quinn thought. Rachel's mom was well…hot. Like extremely. She could seriously see some of Shelby in Rachel. It was actually pretty bazaar. After shock settled in, a part of Quinn wanted to give this woman a piece of her mind for how she left at the mall that day, but something in her told her to stop. The woman was obviously here for a reason.

Quinn could feel the tension in the air and between the two brunettes. She could tell they needed to talk. Alone.

"Uh, I'm going to go tell everyone the news and give you two some privacy. You guys look like you need to talk. I'll be back." Quinn says. Before Quinn could leave, Rachel grabs her wrist.

"Wait, Quinn you can't leave." Rachel practically begs. Shelby hangs her head a little.

"Rach, it's okay. You guys need to talk. I'll be right back. I promise." Quinn says before placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead. She also places one on her sons head before leaving the room.

Shelby watched the whole thing with a smile.

"That Quinn?" Shelby asks as soon as Quinn is out of the room.

Rachel's quiet for a moment before she nods her head followed by a soft. "Yes"

"She's cute. You guys make a cute couple." Shelby comments.

"Thank you, but she's not…we're not a couple." Rachel replies

"Mmm…you don't sound to happy about that." Shelby smirks.

Rachel doesn't say anything, she just looks away from Shelby, and stays quiet. There was an awkward silence.

"How did you know I was here?" Rachel finally asks

"Your coach, Mr. Shue…well more like your friend, Kurt I think his name is." Shelby replies. Rachel looks confused, so Shelby explained further. "I tried looking for you at Regionals. When I found where you're team would be, everyone was going crazy. Apparently five of their members were missing and they didn't have enough to compete…"

"Oh no." Rachel says. She forgot all about Regionals. Not that she really blames herself, she had more important things to worry about, she thought as she looked down at the small sleeping bundle of joy in her arms.

"Well while everyone freaked out, your friend Kurt told them what happened." Shelby continues looking down at the baby in Rachel's arms. Rachel saw, and feeling a weird sense of protection over her baby, she brought him closer to her. Shelby saw the movement and looked back to up to Rachel.

"How'd they take it?" Rachel asks

"Well at first, they looked sad. I guess upset about not competing or winning Regionals, then I guess they understood that more important things were going on. Although, the big lumpy boy wasn't all to pleased at all about forfeiting. Even kicked a chair when he walked out." Shelby explained. Rachel rolled her eyes. Typical Finn.

Shelby was quiet for a minute after explaining. Rachel waiting for her to say something, but nothing ever came.

"Okay, so you're here…" Rachel starts and Shelby looks up at her. "What do you want?" Rachel asks.

Shelby sighs.

"I was hoping we could talk. I know last time we talked didn't end so well…"

"Yea, and whose fault was that?" Rachel says harshly. Shelby looked a little shocked by Rachel's outburst, but she understood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." Rachel apologizes.

"No, it's okay. I deserve that." Shelby says. "Rachel…" Rachel looks back up to Shelby. "I am so sorry. I know there is really nothing I can say to make up for what I did, but I need you to know that I am sorry." Shelby apologizes.

Rachel took a minute.

"Why?" was all she asked. Even though she wasn't specific, Shelby understood what she was saying.

"I was scared, and a little cut off guard. I mean there you were, the little girl I gave up, all grown up. Still beautiful and…pregnant. When I saw you, I just didn't know how to feel. I didn't know how to wrap my head everything."

"So you were disappointed in me." Rachel says sadly.

"No, no sweetie. Absolutely not. I wasn't disappointed in you. I have a feeling I could never be disappointed in you…" Shelby chuckles. "I was just caught of guard. And your hormonal state was a little scary." Rachel blushes while Shelby chuckles again. "Anyway, after I left, I began thinking. About everything, about you, giving you up, your pregnancy." A pause. "Part me felt afraid that maybe I wasn't good enough for you, or that you wouldn't need me much now that you were all grown up. I even tried to fool myself into thinking that maybe it would be better to have a baby than a teenager." Rachel hangs her head in sadness.

"But then I realized that no matter what. 3...16...45, it doesn't matter how old you are, you will always be my baby girl. And that I love you. I know I haven't shown it but I do. Rachel, I also need you to understand, I never saw you as a mistake or a disappointment, and if I ever made you feel that way, I…I just couldn't apologizes enough. But if you could just give me a chance to make it up to you. To make up for all of those years I've missed. I will. Just please let me make it up to you." Shelby says almost pleading.

Rachel takes a moment to think about what Shelby said. On one hand, she would love nothing more than to have her mother in her life. That's all she's ever wanted. Just to get to know her mother, but then on the other hand. She was afraid to let Shelby in. She was afraid that if she let her in, she would just hurt her again and leave. She didn't know if she could handle that again. She couldn't let anything hurt her like that again. Especially now that she had a son.

Thinking about her son, Rachel looks down at the little boy in her arms. Even though his eyes weren't open yet, she could tell he was awake from the little cooing noises he was making. She smiles at him. She was so happy that she and Quinn decided to keep him. It may have only been a few minutes, but she just couldn't possibly imagine him not being in her life. He was her perfect little thing. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. From the movement, he gives her a little baby smile. She smiles right back.

Remembering that someone else was in the room, Rachel looks up and saw Shelby smiling at the interaction between her and her son. She could see that the smile was that of a proud mother. The same smile Rachel was sure was also on her face.

After much thinking, Rachel makes her decision.

"Okay" Rachel says. Shelby looks at her. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll give you a chance." A big smile came across Shelby's face. Rachel could see that's where she got her smile from . "I…really want to get to know you. And I want my son to know his grandmother. Just please don't make me regrets this."

"You wont, I promise. Thank you, Rachel." Shelby says. "I'm going to hug you now." Shelby says. Rachel laughs and nods. Shelby leans over to give Rachel a much needed, much overdo hug, but also made sure not to hurt the baby.

Releasing from the hug, Rachel looks back down at the baby. Shelby watched her daughter interact with her son. She looked so happy and…natural. She could tell that Rachel was going to be a great mom. She was so happy she had a chance to watch Rachel grow. As both a woman and a mother. Shelby steps closer and takes a look at the little baby in Rachel's arms and her heart melted as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my god. He's so beautiful. He looks just like you." Shelby gushes. Rachel looks at Shelby. "You're going to be a great mom." Rachel looks shocked.

"Y-you really think so?" Rachel asks nervously.

"Of course I do."

"B-but what if I'm not? What if I mess up? Or…or what if…"

"Rachel, Rachel calm down. You'll scare the baby." Shelby tries to calm her down, but it only freaked Rachel out more.

"See, I'm already messing up!" Rachel cries.

"Rachel, sweetie, I need you to listen to me okay. Listen." Rachel takes a deep breath and listens to Shelby. "Okay, now I know that you're scared. It's typical for first time parents. And yes you are going to make mistakes, but you need to remember that you're not alone. You'll have Quinn with you to help. You'll also have your fathers, your friends,…and me. You'll have me too." Shelby says. Rachel looks at Shelby then at her son.

"I'm scared." Rachel whispers with tears in her eyes.

"I know you are sweetheart, but you'll get through this. You and Quinn will get through this together. And you'll have a bunch of other people to help you along the way." Shelby reassures her. Rachel nods.

"Thank you" Rachel says softly. Shelby leans down to place a kiss on her forehead. They then turned back to the baby.

"So, have you and Quinn chosen a name for him yet?" Shelby asks

Just as Rachel was about to answer, the door opens and Quinn comes into the room.

"Hey" Quinn says brightly, but it dampens when she sees the tear streaks on Rachel's face. "What's wrong? What happened?" Quinn rushes to Rachel's side.

"Nothing, Quinn. I'm fine." Rachel reassures her, but Quinn doesn't seem to convinced. "Really Quinn, I'm fine. We were…just having a tender mother daughter moment. That's all."

"Well if you're sure…"

"I am, really." Rachel says.

"Okay" Quinn says placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead and turned her attention to their son.

Rachel looked over to Shelby who was looking back at her with a knowing smirk. Rachel blushes.

"Uh Quinn, I want to introduce you to my mom." Quinn looks up from the baby and at Shelby and held her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you." Quinn says politely. Shelby shakes her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Shelby says. Quinn turns her attention back to the baby.

"Hey little man. Guess what? There's a few people who would like to meet you." Just as she said that, the door burst open and in walked Garcia, who had showed up a while ago. After Garcia, was JJ followed by Russell, Leroy and Hiram, Emily, Santana, Puck, Brittany, Kurt and Dr. West.

"Oh my goodness, look at him. He is so tiny." Garcia gushed. "Can I hold him?"

"Uh…" Quinn looks to Rachel who nods with a smile. "…sure." Quinn says. Garcia comes forward and Rachel passes the baby to Garcia.

"Oh…oh my goodness. He's beautiful. God, he looks just like you two." Garcia says making Quinn and Rachel smile.

Everyone gathers around Garcia, to also look at the baby.

"Oh my god, he does." JJ says

"He's so adorable." Brittany and Hiram says.

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker." Leroy and Santana say with a smirk.

"Ah man," Puck says. Everyone turns to him confused. "He doesn't have his Jewish nose." Puck pouts making everyone laugh.

"Don't worry P, I'm sure he'll grow into it." Quinn chuckles. Puck smiles.

"So are you guys keeping him?" Brittany asks breaking the ice. Everybody turns their attention to Rachel And Quinn.

Huge smiles come over the two girls faces. Rachel looks at Quinn then they turn back to their family.

"Yes!" both said. Everyone cheered, but not to loud. They didn't want to scare the now sleeping baby.

"I knew it." Santana says and she and Puck high five.

"Yea, also…" Quinn starts before turning to Rachel with a smile. Rachel returns the smile and nods. "Obviously we hadn't really talked about it, but…Rachel and I were wondering. If you guys,…" Quinn gestures to Santana and Puck. "…Brittany and Kurt would be his godparents?" Quinn asks.

The four teens looked shocked, but no one more shocked then Kurt.

"F-for realz?" Santana asks

"Yea" Quinn and Rachel nod.

"Holy shi-out." Puck corrected, when JJ smacks him in the back of the head.

"So…would you?" Rachel asks again.

"Hellz yea… I-I mean heckz yea." Santana corrects rubbing the back of her head. This time it was Emily was smacked her in the back of the head.

"Oh yea!" Puck cheers

"I'm gonna be an awesome god mom." Brittany smiles. Everyone laughs. Kurt had yet to answer.

"Kurt?" Rachel says. Kurt looked up to Rachel.

"A-are you sure y-you want me…?"

"Of course, Kurt, you're my best friend. And you've helped me a lot through this time. I couldn't ask for anyone better." Rachel says

"Hey!" Puck says.

"Oh you know we love you Puck." Quinn says with a grin. Kurt thinks about it for a moment.

"Yes." Kurt finally says. "Yes, I would love to be the godfather." Kurt smiles.

"Oh, boy, Q you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Santana teases. Kurt just smirks. Quinn turns a little pale. Rachel chuckles at the look on her face.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Kurt says. Everyone laughs.

"So do you have a name for him? I mean we can't just call him baby boy all his life." Leroy jokes.

"Pssh, speak for yourself. Aint that right, baby boy." Garcia says to the baby.

"Uh actually…" Quinn said before being interrupted.

"Yes, we do." Rachel cuts in.

"We do?" Quinn looks confused. Rachel nods.

"Well out with it Berry, we aint getting any older." Santana says.

Rachel looks at the family, dramatic pause, of course…

"Lucas James Berry-Fabray." Rachel smiles. Everyone nods their approval.

"Wow, that's a great name, Rach. Where'd you come up with that?" Quinn asks

"You" Rachel says simply.

"M-me?" Quinn says stunned.

Rachel nods.

"When you told me how you were born and they thought you were boy, so your parents named you Lucas Quinn Fabray before you were Lucy Quinn Fabray. I always though that was a good name, so why not name our son that." Rachel explains.

Quinn had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, that's awesome, Rach." Quinn says

"Plus, I really like the name James. I thought it would be a really good middle name. That way we could either call him Lucas or just like you we can call him by his middle name, Jaime. But not to many names, alright. We don't want to confuse him." Rachel jokes.

"Well I think it's a good name." Hiram says.

"Yea, I really like it. It sounds all One Tree Hill-ish." Brittany chimes in.

"Is it to late to change it?" Quinn asks half joking, half serious. Rachel only chuckles and shakes her head.

"So how come Berry's name comes first? What, got to lazy and just went with the alphabet?" Santana teases.

"Of course not!" Rachel says the same time Quinn says. "Pretty much" with shrug. Santana laughs. Rachel slaps Quinn in the arm.

"What?"

"Well I like it. I think it's cute. Don't you Mr. Jaime." JJ cooed to the baby…Lucas.

"I love the name. And my grandson is very beautiful. You did a good job Rachel." Russell says.

"Hey, I helped too." Quinn pouts, making everyone laugh.

"Oh we know how much you helped, Q." Santana teases. Quinn's pout turns to a blush.

Everyone stayed and chatted for a while, occasionally passing the baby…sorry, Lucas, around. A little while later, the glee club, minus Finn and Artie, showed up and gushed over the new baby.

It was close to midnight and everyone began heading home. One by one, everyone started to fill out this room. First was the glee club, then reluctantly Brittany, Santana, Puck and Kurt, but they left with promises to come back early the next day. Following was Garcia, JJ and Emily. Then Shelby, Leroy, and Hiram and Russell. All left, but not before congratulating the new parents and promises to see them the next day.

"Quinn, let me talk to you for a sec." Russell says. Quinn nods.

"I'll be right back." Quinn says placing a kiss on both Rachel and Lucas's head and headed out of the room with Russell. "What's up dad?"

Russell stands there for a moment before pulling Quinn into a hug. Quinn was a little startled at first, but hugged her father back.

"I'm proud of you kid." Russell says pulling back from the hug.

Hearing her dad say that brought tears to Quinn's eyes. She always knew he was proud of her, but to hear him say it, it made her feel good.

"Thanks, dad" Quinn says.

"You did really good, Quinn. You stayed by Rachel's side. You know, your mom would have been very proud." Russell says.

"Oh come on, dad." Quinn says, tears start forming in the corner of her eyes.

"You got a beautiful baby boy in there. That's gonna take a lot of responsibility…"

"I know dad."

"I'm just saying, that if you need anything. You just call me. I'll be on the first plane back." Russell says. Quinn nods wiping the tears from her eyes. Russell looks towards the room with Rachel and the baby were in. "So, when are you going to tell her?" Russell asks

"Who? Mom? Dad, I think that's gonna be a little difficult." Quinn says

"What? No, no, no. Rachel."

"Oh…tell her what?"

"That you love her." Russell says

"Whoa, slow your roll, papa dukes." Quinn says. Russell chuckles. "Yes, I will admit that I do have feelings for Rachel, but I'm not in love with her." Quinn says

"Yet" Russell grins.

"Wh-…shut up." Quinn pouts. Russell laughs.

"Don't worry, kiddo, you'll get there." Russell says. "She feels the same way you know." Quinn quickly looks at her dad shocked. "I see it. She looks at you the same way your mother looked at me."

"Really?" Quinn asks

Russell nods.

"You'll tell her when you're ready. Just make sure it's not to late." Russell says. Quinn chuckles. "As for now, I'm gonna head out and you are going to go back in there with your family. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Russell says.

Quinn smiles at her dad and pulls him into another hug.

"I love you, dad." Quinn says

"I love you too, kiddo." Russell places a kiss on her head and gives her one last squeeze before letting her go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, dad."

"See ya sport." Russell says before turning away and leaving the building.

Quinn waited till her dad was out of her sight before heading back into the room. When she walked back in the room she saw an exhausted, but happy looking Rachel feeding an equally tired Lucas.

"Hey" Quinn smiles. Rachel looks to Quinn and smiles back.

"Hey. Everything okay with your dad?" Rachel asks

"Yea, he just wanted to talk." Quinn answers, walking over to Rachel's bed side and places a soft kiss on her head.

"Okay." Rachel says turning back to Lucas, who was now sleeping.

Quinn took a look at the two and just couldn't believe her luck. This was her family. How did she get so lucky. Yea, things may not work out with Rachel, well maybe, if she talked to her. But until then she was just going to work with what she'd got. Which was Rachel, as her friend, and their son. And with that, she couldn't ask for anything better.

**End of Chapter 43**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Sooooooooo…how many of your hearts stooped and dropped when you saw that? :P I'm just kidding, this show is far from over. :)**** Way more to come.**

**So Shelby is back in Rachel's life. And…They're keeping the baby, YAY! How many of you are so happy about that? Faberry family, YES! Now if they could just get together. ;) Stay tuned. :)****  
><strong>


	44. Chapter 44: Faberry and Son

**A/N: Okay okay I know it's taking pretty much forever for me to get these two together. Sorry…well sort of. This was totally not how I planed. I didn't plan for it to be this long, but you know what happens when you start to write and ideas just keep coming and coming and flowing you can't stop it and you have to write it down, and then soon it goes from a one shot to a whole frickin' novel. It's insane, but fun. Just so many ideas have come to me, I just wanted to scare them with you guys. I promise, the good is coming. Just bare with me, and hopefully you guys wont be to disappointed. :)****  
><strong>

**Don't own glee or Criminal Minds. :l**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

**Quinn's POV**

To say that this passed year has been without a doubt eventful, would be a total understatement. Let me tell you this year has been one for the books. It was pretty…whoa. But whoa in like a good way. Well at least for most of it.

Oh hey, the name's Quinn. I go to McKinley High. I'm captain of my basketball team, and…oh yea I'm a girl with a penis. We got all that. Good, now on to talking about this year.

First I got a girl pregnant, but no, not just any girl. This girl was my arch-nemesis, Finn Hudson's, girlfriend. Yea, that didn't go off to well. Now I didn't intentionally get her pregnant or have sex with her just to piss the dude off, shit just happened that way.

It was at a friend's house party. Best friend actually, mine. Noah Puckerman, Puck for short. He's known for throwing some pretty wild and awesome parties, so this one wasn't any different. It started off normal, me just standing around watching a bunch of drunk teenagers practically humping on the dance floor, couple of girls coming up to me asking for a dance while at the same time slipping in how we could just go somewhere "private" to talk. See normal.

Now I'm known from my way with the ladies. I'm bit of a player or a flirt, really more of a flirt though. I don't really have sex with any of the girls that come up to me. A little making out, maybe a hand job or a bj, depends on how drunk _I am_, but never full on sex. I'm not that kind of girl.

I've only ever had sex once in my life and that was with my other bestie, Santana Lopez. Sure it felt good, awesome actually, but Santana was my best friend, practically sister. We grew up together, it was a little afterwards you know, so we just did that and went on with our lives. Little weird though that for a while the school thought we were fooling around. We just ignored them though.

Now this party, this party wasn't like any other party. By a certain point of time at these parties I would have at least danced with a few of those girls that came up to me, but I danced with none. None. I don't know, I felt like I was on a mission or something. Like I was waiting on something…or maybe someone to show up. I thought I got that when that cute red head cheerio Cameron walked up to me…wait no that's not her name. Something that starts with a C…no S. Yea S is right. Hmm Sarah. No Stacy. No, no…come on Quinn think. Right Stephanie. That's her name.

Right, sorry Stephanie walks up to me, and she's hot like seriously, and I thought maybe you know yea we could go have that dance, then maybe go off have a little fun. Would sex be involved…maybe I don't know. But I thought maybe she was the something/someone I was waiting on. Then I heard a familiar girl's voice. It was Rachel Berry's, and she sounded drunk.

Oh recap sorry. Rachel Berry is sort of known around school as like the loser or the slushie target and geek. I never got why though. Sure she talks a lot and can sometimes seem a little narsistic, but she's not, she's just really determined. I mean she's smart, pretty, cute, talented, beautiful. Girl's a total package. And god her voice…holy crap. Her voice would make angels cry of jealously. She's like crazy talented.

She's in this group, glee club. Calls themselves New Directions. Yea me, Puck and Santana joined earlier this year, cause they needed the numbers and asked us. It's actually a pretty cool club with singing and dancing. Just a place a bunch of us kids can come together to just be ourselves, not what the school cliques say who we are, but just us and do something we all love. It was also a great place for the three of us to bring back our hidden skills. We all used to take a few classes in guitar, piano, dancing, all that kind of stuff, so it's pretty cool that we get to bring that back.

It may not seem like it in the hallways, but these kids are pretty freaking talented.

Oh guess what Finn, who is Rachel's boyfriend and is also in the club, wasn't to happy about that. Shocker right I know. Rachel set him straight though. Both she and Finn are the lead singers. Sure I'll admit, Finn's got a pretty decent voice, can't dance to save his life though, but he is a pretty good singer. Do I think he's leading man material though…hmm nah uh, not even close, but whatevs. He's okay.

She's pretty much the star of the group. Her voice will seriously blow you away. It's amazing that such a strong voice can come from such a tiny person. BTW please don't tell her I called her tiny, she will kill me. Or at least smack my arm really hard and go on a huge rant. Yea, she's not so into violence. It's pretty cute.

You know I never got how Rachel could date not only a football player, but the quarterback of the team and people still slushie her, and Finn never defends her. Hell if anything he hides when she gets slushied. If Rachel was with me, I'd make sure she never go though another slushie again. If Rachel was my girlfriend…WHOA! Sorry there went a little overboard there. Things got kind of emotional. Uh anyway…where were we?

Oh right the party. Yea, so I heard Rachel and I saw she was surrounded by some drunk douche bag college guys. Seriously what were they doing at a high school party. That's something me and Puck need to talk about. I tried looking for Finn, I mean he should be here right. His girlfriend is with some drunk college guys who most likely only want her for one thing not even caring what age she is, he should be there to help her. Surprise surprise, dick's nowhere to be find. I even found out that he was in the bathroom fucking some other chick. Boyfriend of the year ladies and gentlemen.

Enough talk about that douche bag, I took it upon myself to get Rachel away from those guys. It was harder than I thought. Rachel was really drunk you guys. I mean hammered, but hey her drunken innocence was really cute.

Man you think Rachel's voice is amazing, you should see her smile. Her smile could light up the whole room, beautiful brown eyes that could tell you a story just by looking into them, and the dopey drunk look she was sport with her drunk smile when she looked at me was just…no words can say how adorable she looked in that moment. Oh and then there's her…*clears throat* sorry. Got a little off topic there. So umm what was I saying…oh yea.

So I got her from the guys, and she practically dragged me to dance with her. I had promised to save her a dance, guess she was cashing in on that. Hey no complaints here. Might I say it, the dancing was smoking hot. Never thought Rachel could move her hips like that. See I knew that it was wrong, and trust I tried to back away a few times, but dawn is that girl persistent.

Now usually at these parties I'd end up making out with some girl on the couch until she passes out from being to drunk or maybe a hand job or occasionally a blow job, but nope, not this party.

Nope, this party did not end the way I thought it might. It actually ended, dare I say it…Better. You can't see it, but I have a huge smile on my face right now just thinking about this night. And yea I know I…well we were pretty drunk, but I don't know there was a little something there you know. Like some sort of pull between us. A giant connection or something. Now I'm not one for all that love-y dove-y bull about meant to be, love at first sight, and all that, but we did…or well do kind of have some pretty amazing chemistry.

In case you're lost, yes after the heated dancing, Rachel and I had sex. Again it wasn't planned. I was just helping Rachel upstairs cause she didn't look so well. I was gonna leave I swear, and lock the door so no dickweed could get in and mess with her. I also tried to fight her off, not well though. Come on it's kind of hard to fight off a girl when she grabs your junk, especially if that girl is Rachel Berry. And especially if it's the girl you may or may not have thought about what it would feel like to kiss. But whatever it happened, and I honestly don't regret anything. It was the best night of my life. Sure I do wish it could have been better for Rachel. Rachel shouldn't have lost her virginity while we were drunk and I wish it could have been better for her. I wish I could make it better for her, but it happened and it was the best night of my life. Well second best but we'll get to that in a moment.

There may be a few things that I don't really remember about that night, which kind of sucks, but I do remember enough. Like how soft Rachel's hands were, or how her lips felt on mine. And…I don't mean to sound like a dog here, but seriously best blow job ever. It is true ladies and gentlemen, Rachel Berry does not have a gag reflex and it is heavenly. But that's not what I only liked about that night, I mean sure it was a major perk, but just the way we came together…no pun intended…I don't know, it was like we fit or something. It was great. And the way Rachel screamed my name over and over and over….oh god…Sorry. *whispers* I seriously need to take a breather. I'm getting hard just thinking about this. *clears throat* Yea so uh…uh yea.

Anyway, that night beyond amazing, the next morning…not so much. Pretty much most awkwardest moment in the history of awkward. Or maybe just the awkwardest moment between me and her, but luckily we got over that, and all was good. That was until about a month later when she finds out she was pregnant with my kid

Things were pretty rocky for us in the beginning, but we got over all of that. We got to know each other more. Rachel accepted my help, and with the help of both of our growing families, we were able to get through the pregnancy and everything that came with it.

Out of all of this that had happened, it was on March 17 that was the absolute best day of my life, when Lucas James Berry Fabray was born. Yea the start of it was very very nerve wrecking and really scary as hell, but no matter how early he came, he came. Problems and all, he made it. Just holding him in my arms was the greatest moment possible. It did hurt a little that at the time Rachel and I hadn't decided if we were going to keep him or not, but when we did decide, god it was just...no words can even describe how great it was.

5 days later, because Rachel needed to heal from her C-section and Lucas needed check ups, they were finally able to leave the hospital and go home.

I was nervous as shit. I'm pretty sure Rachel was too, but she was definitely not showing it. Damn her and her amazing acting skills.

Question to all the parents out there. Why is the car seat so fucking hard to put in? I mean really…

_***Flashback***_

"_Maybe it goes this way…no…maybe it's…damnit." Quinn groans as she tries to get Lucas's car seat in._

_Rachel and Lucas were just released and were heading home. Her fathers had met up with her and Quinn to help out a little. The others didn't come because they had a surprise waiting back at the house. If they would get there anytime soon, but Quinn was currently having some problems with the car seat._

"_Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel asks looking a little to amused._

"_I'm…I'm just trying to…damnit…car seat…in car…ugh…" Quinn says as she struggles._

_Rachel and her fathers were having quite the good time watching Quinn._

"_Sweetie I think you should go help her." Hiram chuckles._

"_Wait wait, I wanna see how long it takes her to figure it out." Leroy laughs._

"_Daddy" Rachel scolds_

"_I can hear you, you know." Quinn huffs._

"_Lee, go help her" Hiram says_

"_Man, I never have any fun." Leroy pouts and walks over to Quinn._

_After a few minutes of helping or trying to help, both Quinn and Leroy were struggling. _

"_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send daddy over there." Rachel says._

_Hiram nods "Once I think about it he did have trouble when we were bringing you home."_

"_No wait, I don't think that's how it goes..." Quinn says_

"_Quinn, I've done this before. I know what I'm doing…" Leroy says struggling with the seat._

"_Could have fooled me." Quinn mutters._

"_We better get over there before they kill each other, or in case Leroy burst a hip." Hiram says before going over to the arguing Quinn and Leroy._

_Rachel chuckles and looks down at a sleeping Lucas in her arms._

"_Your mama and grandpa are crazy, aren't they little man?" _

_***End of Flashback***_

So it may have taken us an hour or so to get the car seat in, but hey we got it. You know what, that's okay cause I'm practically a pro with that thing now. Yea!

Once we arrive home, there was a "welcome home party" for us. Well more like Rachel and Jaime, but same thing. Everybody was there. My dad (Russell), JJ (my sister), Emily, Santana, Puck, the whole glee club, well except for Finn and Artie, and Shelby. Some of the guys from the team, well at least the ones that weren't pissed that I left the game. Even JJ and Emily's team showed up and their boss, Hotch also brought his son, Jack. I used to baby sit him when I would visit JJ. I was totally surprised with that one.

After yet more hits to the back of my head from Derek, Hotch, and Rossi, I swear I'm gonna have a head ache from all of those, they congregated me and Rachel. Reid was to scared to hit me. Yea, I'm kind of bigger than him, ha ha. He did however go on a huge rant, that would put any of Rachel's rants to shame, about the risks of sex and pregnancy and all that. After 15 minutes of it, everyone was begging him to stop. Seriously, that boy had no filter when it came to science. I mean Santana can be pretty raw when it comes to talking about sex, but Spencer brings it down to science. He is the only one I know that could make someone not want to have sex.

Other than that, the party went on smooth sailing. The funny thing about this party, it was kind of like a second baby shower. Well granted the first one wasn't really much of a baby shower, more like Garcia buying a bunch of stuff for the baby. Yea, she likes to shop. So I guess you can say this was the…post baby shower.

Just about everyone got us something for Lucas. Garcia and Kurt of course handled most of the gifts, which most were actually clothes, though JJ and Emily did give us some clothes too and a few toys. The guys gave us mainly toys. Brittany had given him a stuffed teddy bear wearing a basketball unitform. I thought that was actually pretty cute. Santana apparently got it for free after winning a bet on a carnival game with one of the guys that worked there. Santana totally blushed when Brittany told us how she won. JJ was just proud and made plans to maybe face Santana in a darts contest, which Santana smartly declined. What can I say, JJ is a beast at darts.

We got a lot of stuff and were more than prepared.

The first couple of months of having the baby was pretty hected. Rachel couldn't go back to school for the next two months and even after that it was already the end of the school year so she just finished most of her work and testes at home.

JJ and Emily stayed a while longer to help us out a little with the baby, but had to head back after spring break, which was about a month later. After that either one of Rachel's dads or Shelby would stay for about a day or two to help us get used to it. My dad wanted to stay and help too, but by this time of the year his job was more demanding, so he couldn't stick around much. We did keep him updated though.

I decided to take off too, to stay and help. I wanted to stay the whole time, but Rachel was not going to stand for that, so I only took off a month. Yea I know, I'm whipped…shut up. Hey look Rachel is really scary when she adapts to her mommy mode. It's kind of hot too. You know she actually put me out of the house when I got sick. Out of my house. Okay well it's our house now but still. I mean it was just a cold, but she seriously put me out. Okay so yea Jaime, I call him Jaime, had just gotten over a little cold himself, but come on really. I have to move in the Berry men for like a week. But it's whatevs, Hiram makes really good soup.

I'll never forget the day tried to convince Rachel to get a tattoo with me. Rachel flipped. Went on about how her body was a temple and she would not taint it with permanent ink. She said how it was okay for me, because on me it looked sexy and bad ass. Oh yea she really said that. Totally slipped out too, but I totally caught it. Then when I told her what the tattoo would be, she gave in a little. It was Jaime's birthday in roman numbers. We both got it above our hearts. And we finally got Jamie's birth stone in Rachel's bracelet. I also decided to get a charm bracelet like Rachel with a basketball charm, a tennis shoe charm (Rachel begged me to get it.), and of course Jamie's birth stone. It's pretty awesome.

Taking care of a kid aint no joke. It's way harder than it seems. Frequent crying, no sleep changing diapers, no sleep, hourly feedings, no sleep, and did I mention no sleep. Plus with a baby, we couldn't really do much normal things that teenagers our age could do, like party or go out with friends, which was actually okay. Our friends are at the house all the time anyway, so it's all good. Boy is it crazy, but you know what, in a weird sort of way I don't regret it.

You know when JJ told me about the whole separation anxiety thing and how she and Emily experienced it when they had to head back to work after having Henry, I thought she was joking or at least maybe being a little dramatic. Wow, separation anxiety sucks. My first day back to school sucked. All I could think about was how Jaime was doing, what Jaime and Rachel were doing, were they having fun, were they thinking about me as much as I was about them. I'm pretty sure I was actually 15 minutes late, because I spent 20 minutes just saying goodbye to them. Yea, I know.

My first day back actually passed as a blur, because all I wanted to do was get home to Jaime and Rachel. Though there was that one slushee incident that happened.

_***Flashback***_

"_Yo Fabray." A jock said as he throw a slushee in Quinn's face. "Hope you like strawberry, traitor." the jock said sarcastically._

_Shocked, Quinn wipes the slushee from her eyes, then licks her lips._

"_Mmm…not bad." She says tasting the slushee. Then goes off to change._

_***End of Flashback***_

While I did except some people to be pissed about me bailing on the game, Hudson was still lucky my mind was preoccupied _and_ that he throw my favorite flavor, or else I'd be pissed. I wasn't going to let some immature jerk ruin my day. I had better things to think about. Like those two beautiful people at home waiting for me.

I was just glad when Summer came around. School was cool and all, but just chilling at home. Resting and relaxing with my son and my girl…I mean Rachel. Yea so yea, summer.

Summer was good. Got to hang with my son and friends. I even got a job. Guess where. Here's a hint, Santana tackled me, nearly breaking me in half when she found out. Oh yea and said that she expected to get a family discount, I don't even know if I get that. Anyway, you guessed it. Yep, Breadstixx. I know you're wondering why would get a job when I'm practically loaded. Well, thing is that's my dad's money. While I'm grateful to him for helping me out, I don't know, I just didn't want my life and the way I take care of my family to be all based on my dad's help. I wanted to be able to provide for myself and my family. It gives me a piece of mind that I can work and take care for my family just like my dad did. It's only part time, so no big and it doesn't take away all of my time. So win win.

I could always use the money when I really need it or maybe something else. Like to start Jaime's college fund…Rachel's idea. Maybe a date even. N-not that I would be going on a date or anything. I'm just saying hypothetically…

Man, feelings suck. If you're wondering, no. I haven't talked to Rachel yet about how I feel. Hey don't give me that look okay, this shit is hard.

It's like every time I feel myself maybe saying something or maybe if we just a moment, which we've been having a lot lately, where everything around us stops and we're just focused on each other and stare into each others eyes. I don't know if I've said this, but Rachel seriously has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Well only the second. Sorry but first place definitely goes to my baby boy Jaime.

Oh and I don't know if I've mentioned this, but Rachel is so good with him. She's really a natural. I mean I'm good with him too, but Rachel. She's like radiant when she's with him. It's like she was born to do this. Oh sorry, off topic again.

Oh yea, so no I haven't talked to her. It's just every time I'm about to say something, I froze and/or punk out. Yep, that is right ladies and gentlemen. I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, am chicken shit. I know, I know. I just don't get it though. This has never happened to me before. I mean yea, I've never felt this way about somebody, but I never get tongue tied. Usually I'm a confident mack with the ladies. Hell I still am. But lately it's like I don't notice anybody else, any girl, whenever Rachel is around. It's like she steps in a room and all my attention is on her, whether I want it to or not.

As weird as this sounds, to some extent, she's kind of always that effect on me. Ever since that Valentine's Day in 6th grade. Over time it grew I guess.

Sometimes I feel that maybe she feels the same, but I don't know. Rachel is known for wearing her feelings on her sleeves, but I don't get it. If she was feeling the same wouldn't she be the first to say something. It was after all her idea to maybe try "us" after the baby was born, so if she felt the same, then why hasn't she said anything. We haven't even talked about that kiss in the hospital.

*sigh* Man, this is all just so confusing. Luckily junior year is coming up. Who knows, maybe I'll have better luck with this then. Fingers crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

This surely has been one heck of a year for me. When I first stated my sophomore year of high school, I was not expecting any of this.

Oh pardon, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, named after my idol Barbra Streisand, and I am a future Broadway star.

But as I was saying, this has been one eventful year. It first started out with Finn Hudson, quarterback of McKinley High football team, became my boyfriend. Well that actually happened during the summer before, but it's still a little shocking to think a loser like me could have a quarterback boyfriend. I also became friends with the biggest player in the school, Quinn Fabray, but that also happened before the school year started.

What did happen that year was, I went to my first high school party, I got drunk, and had sex while drunk, thus losing my virginity, which I promised myself that I would wait till I was 25 and won my first Tony, but that plan obviously went down the drain. Though I can honestly say that I wasn't that disappointed. I was disappointed that I was drunk during, but not the person I lost it to. Even though we were drunk, they were very gentle and sweet, and I don't regret it. Just so you know, no it was not my boyfriend. It was in fact Quinn Fabray.

At first I wasn't proud that not only did I lose my virginity before I was 25, but it was also with someone I didn't love. It wasn't even my boyfriend. But really it was better than I imagined. I'm glad it was with Quinn and not some gross boy from school, or dare I say it, even Finn. Even thought we were drunk, Quinn made it very pleasurable for me.

Shortly after that, I found out that I was pregnant with Quinn's child. At first I was very shocked and scared, also scared that it would ruin my future plans on Broadway, but with the help from Quinn, my other friends and family, I got though it.

How Finn found out was not the idol way I wanted him to. First he finds out that I was pregnant with someone else's baby by a noisy blogger, then he finds out that the true baby's "father" was his arch nemesis, and needless to say that end result was not fitting. Starting a fight that which he did not win, by a girl no less. I felt terrible for what I did to Finn. I never meant to do what I did to Finn. Yes, I did have an idea or a feeling that he was doing the same thing, but as I've always believed two wrongs don't make a right, and in the end it cost me greatly.

It was a rough start, but Quinn was there for me. I never thought I'd count on Quinn to be by my side. Don't get me wrong, Quinn is a very caring person and a good friend. I just kind of thought that she was just some carefree, immature player who couldn't…or well wouldn't stick to one girl. But as I got to know her, I saw how wrong I was about her. She was still a player or in her words a flirt, but she was also caring, smart, very funny, and charming. God, she was so much more than I thought. She was always there for me. Even after I met my birth mother for the first time.

That wasn't the best reunion. It did start off fine, it didn't end that way. There was some hurt there, but Quinn was there for me, and held me. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

Oh my god, the birth of my son was both the best and worst day of my life. Best, because I was give birth to my son, worst because it nearly killed him. I nearly killed my son. I know Quinn told me not to blame myself for what happened, but how can I not. If I hadn't pushed myself so hard for Regionals…*takes a breather* Okay, uh let's not get into that right now. Because I can't think about it, because every time I do my heart hurts and I cry. I just want to focus on the positive things. The bottom line is my son is okay and he is living with me and my…uhh Quinn. Me and Quinn, That's what I was going to say.

I thought never pictured myself a parent at 16 raising a child with Quinn Fabray, but watching Quinn with Lucas. It is beyond adorable. I have never seen Quinn's face light up as much as it does when she with Lucas. She is so good with him. I thought she would be good with him when I saw her with Henry, but it's like she's a natural. She is just great with him. Sure there might have been some not so great moments.

_***Flashback***_

_Quinn had just came home…well more like rushed home. _

_It was the blonde's first day back to school since the birth of her son, and she missed him like crazy. Separation anxiety was a bitch. So soon as the last bell rang, Quinn bolted out of the classroom and out of the school without so much of a goodbye to her friends. Ah it's okay they'll get over it, plus they'll be over her house later. So no big. _

_As soon as Quinn got out of her car, she rushed into the house, nearly tripping twice on the way in. Once in the driveway and again on the porch steps._

_Quinn saw the little wide eyed baby boy, showing off his beautiful eyes, sitting with Rachel. Well Rachel was holding him while sitting on the couch. Same difference. _

_When Rachel hears the door, turns to see Quinn._

"_Look little man, mama's home." Rachel says to the baby. Quinn walks over to them._

"_Hey buddy" Quinn says as Rachel passes Lucas over to her. "And how was your day today? Did you miss me? I bet you did." Quinn coos at the baby. Lucas give a small baby chuckle._

_Rachel smiles watching the interaction between the two. She could tell Quinn really missed their son, and she loved watching them together._

"_Ohh I missed you so much, little man." Quinn says hugging Lucas gently to her chest. "Did you have fun with mommy? Did you little man?" Quinn coos as she lifts him over her head, and makes funny faces, making him laugh. _

_What Quinn didn't know was not long before she came through the door, Rachel had just finished feeding and burping Lucas._

_When Rachel saw Quinn lifts Lucas over her head, she instantly knew it was a bad idea._

"_Quinn, wait don't do that…" But she was to late._

_Just then, as Quinn was playing and Lucas laughed, a big blob of throw up poured from Lucas's mouth on to Quinn's face. The worst part was that Quinn was laughing with her mouth open. Not a pretty picture._

_***End of Flashback***_

And then there's also the diaper incident.

_***Flashback***_

_It was summer and Quinn was changing Lucas's diaper._

"_Whoa boy…" Quinn says taking off his diaper. "You must be French. That's a lot of wee wee." Quinn jokes in a funny voice._

"_Quinn, have you been watching The Three Stooges again?" Rachel asks coming into the room._

"_Uhh no?…maybe." Quinn answers sheepishly._

_Rachel chuckles and shakes her head at the silly blonde. _

_As Quinn reached for a clean diaper, Lucas thought it would be funny to "spray" his mommies._

"_Uh Quinn…" Rachel tries to warn, but it was to late. _

"_Whoa!"_

"_Ahh!" _

_Both Quinn and Rachel shriek when Lucas peed on them._

"_Turn it off!" Quinn shouts._

"_Just put the diaper on him!" Rachel shouts._

"_We're taking on water!"_

"_Quinn, quick playing around and put the diaper on!" Rachel scolds._

"_Sorry" Quinn quickly puts the diaper on. Once finished, Lucas looks at his mommies and smiles._

"_Oh you thought that was funny, little guy?" Quinn says. Lucas let's out a baby chuckle. "Yep, he's a shooter. I knew it." Quinn jokes examining her now wet shirt._

_Rachel slaps Quinn on the arm. Lucas just looks up at them laughing. His mommies were funny._

_***End of Flashback***_

Yep, those were less than stellar moments, but aren't those always the best moments. Yes there some really good moments.

_***Flashback***_

_Rachel had just come back from dance class. It was something she got back into to help her body get back in shape after the pregnancy, of course besides the waking up at 6am to work out on her elliptical. _

_Walking into the house, she_ _found Quinn with Lucas in her lap. Santana and Brittany were cuddling on the love seat, Noah was on the floor and Kurt was sitting on the chair next to the couch. They were all staring at the tv._

_Rachel looked at the tv and saw that they were watching The Lion King. Rachel chuckles. Everyone turned to her._

"_Hey Rach" Quinn smiles. The others nod their greetings, while Brittany jumps up to hug her best friend._

"_Hey guys. I see you let Brittany choose the movie again." Rachel smiles._

"_Nuh uh, not this time." Brittany shakes her head. Rachel looks confused._

"_Yea, it was Quinn's turn to pick." Kurt said_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea, she thought it would be good for Lil Q to watch." Santana says this time._

"_I just wanted him to know about one of the greatest movies ever. I'm sure Rachel will be doing the same thing with Funny Girl." Quinn said._

"_And you would be correct Quinn." Rachel says taking a seat next to Quinn and Lucas. She looks at Lucas and he actually looks like he's watching it. "Wow he's really watching it."_

"_Yea I know. He was a little shaken up at the beginning, but he got into it. Hasn't made a peep since." Quinn grins._

_Rachel smiles back and nods her head and turns back to the tv. Mid way through, she found herself leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn made no move to move or refuse her. They just sat there on the couch with their son between them. They never even noticed the smirks on their friends' faces._

_***End of Flashback***_

It was the most cutest thing I had ever seen. And he really didn't even make a peep until after the movie. With Quinn and Lucas in my life, there is really never a dull moment.

Even before Lucas came into our lives, Quinn has been making my life more interesting thought possible. And I couldn't ask for anything better.

Things with Quinn and I have a been a little…weird and…complicated. Not bad weird, but you know weird.

Okay so I will be honest and admit that I harbored some romantic feelings for Quinn. To be honest I've had a crush on her since we met in 6th grade. There really wasn't anyone in the school who didn't. Even some of the teachers did. She's a charmer.

The reason I never talked to her was because well she was popular and I wasn't. Besides, why would she go for someone like me when she always had so many pretty girls on her arms all the time. So for that reason I tried to stuff away my little school girl crush.

Then I started receiving these gifts on Valentine's Day. I always thought it was a prank by some of the mean popular kids. Some small part of me always hoped it was from her, but I knew that that wasn't likely, so I didn't think it. The gifts kept coming ever year for the next 3 years. I have received a gift every Valentine's Day, well except for last year, but with everything going on, I probably wouldn't have noticed.

Since then I have tried to keep my crush on a leash, and it worked. Until I ran into her that day freshman year covered in slushee.

At first I was really scared that she would beat me up or something. I mean that's what all the mean popular kids did when I got in their way. They usually enjoyed my embarrassment and pain. I honestly think that if I wasn't Brittany's best friend, I would receive way more slushees than I already do. They didn't even care that I was Finn Hudson's girlfriend. Finn never really did anything about it either.

I was shocked when Quinn offered her hand to help me up and helped me clean up. I tried not to look to much into it, because well she had to clean up also, because she had slushee on her from me running into her, but she was so sweet. She still flirted with me, which honestly shocked me, and I don't think I've ever blushed as hard as I did that day, but I think I shocked us both when I flirted back. From there we started our notorious harmless flirting relationship.

How is it harmless you ask, well even though we flirt, we both knew nothing would come out of it. I knew that Quinn would never go for a girl like me, and I have Broadway to think about. So it was just all in good fun.

Just like that my crush did come back. With a vengeance too, and it grew over time. If I could pick a specific time where my crush skyrocketed into something more, it had to be the day Quinn showed up at my door. It was after that terrible fight at school. I still feel so terrible for how I treated her after.

Just seeing her, the real her, I just…I couldn't help but fall for her. Then before she left, and she talked to the baby. Oh my god, I honestly wanted to pull her in for a kiss right then and there, but I thought that might be a little awkward. Good, but awkward.

Then when I moved in, and we kissed. Since it's truth time, I will confess, I kind of didn't want to stop. Quinn is seriously the best kiss I've ever had. She's so gentle and passionate all at the same time. It felt right, but I just felt the moment wasn't right. I felt that maybe Quinn was forcing it. I thought she was just doing it for the baby, and I was right, for the most part. I still thought that maybe she wanted to be with me, so I made her a deal. If we still felt the same then, maybe we could try "us".

I honestly had no faith in my words, and I didn't think that after the baby was born we would do anything. Stay friends, yes. As for anything else, no, but I did hope.

Sometimes I do feel that maybe Quinn feels the same, she's just not good expressing her emotions. There are a lot of things she does that may point to it. Like when she kisses me on my cheek before leaving for school or work. Or the way she wraps her arms around me when we're sleeping.

Oh uhh did I forget to mention that we occasionally sleep together. Well not sleep together, just sleep togethe- oh you know what I mean. It actually happened by accident.

It was a late night, and Lucas kept crying and crying. After picking him up changing him and feeding him, rocking him to sleep, he finally fell asleep. His room is pretty much in between Quinn and my room, but we kind of just gravitated towards her room, and fell asleep. That's just how it was for the next couple of days, the same pattern.

I can't explain it, but being in her arms makes me feel…safe. I've also leaned the Quinn Fabray is a snuggler. Yes, you heard right. She tries to deny it, but I know the truth. I tease her about it all the time, but I still think it's really cute.

My time spent with Quinn has been both amazing and confusing. I want to talk to her, but I get to scared. What if I'm over thinking all of this? What if this is Quinn just being a friend? And what was up with that kiss in the hospital? So confusing.

Well hopefully junior year can clear things up for us. I have a feeling this year will be the one to remember.

**End of Chapter 44**

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it folks. Was it good? Yes? No? Maybe so?<strong>

**And seriously Quinn and Rachel need to get their feelings straightened out right? God they can be so dense sometimes. :P**

**Hope you liked the little flashbacks I added in. I just thought, maybe every parent, new or experienced, had those kind of unfortunate yet really really cute and funny moments like that. Also two of the flashbacks are based on true events. Yep, throwing up in the month actually happened to me. I had just come home from church, and I was playing with my niece, Destiny. What I didn't know was that she had just finish eating, so I held her over my head and she puked all over my nose and mouth. Not fun, funny, but not fun. Pee story also mine. My nephew Micah, kids shown in pic above, cute, right, yea, he's a shooter. So is his little brother Jordan. I have a house full of munchkins here people! Yep all grown, 9, 11 and 6, seeds of Chucky…Sorry *whispers* Little demons. **

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter and stick around for more. :)****  
><strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**So this is the start of junior year. A/N: Blaine comes to McKinley junior year instead of senior year. By the way, I know nothing about football, I just go by what I've heard, hopefully it's okay. :)****  
><strong>

**Oh yea, I own nada :P Well the story's mine, characters not so much. Sucks right, I know. :l Anyway enjoy :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Junior year started out no different than any other year. Jocks slusheed the losers and new comers, Jewfro trying to get the latest gossip, Sue Sylvester yelling how everyone sucks and she's the best, Cheerios trying to get Quinn's attention. The usual.

Quinn had been a little hesitant about going to school. She wasn't scared, she was just a little uneasy about how everyone at school felt. She did walk out on the championship game, which they lost. Sure it wasn't her fault they lost, but some might not see it that way.

Sure it wasn't her first day back since the game, but it was still a little nerve wrecking. She can't even begin to imagine their reaction when she tells them she might not be joining the team this year. It isn't a done deal yet, but she's been thinking about it. It's just with the baby, her job, glee, basketball might be a little to much for her to handle. She's got a lot to think about.

"Yo, Q" Quinn turns from her locker at the sound of someone calling her. She turns to see it's one of the guys from the basketball team.

"Uh Chase, hey what's up." Quinn greets him a little nervous.

"Nothing much, but hey, sorry I didn't get to talk to you after the game. Well when you came back to school. Most of the guys were still pretty bummed about the lost." Chase Warren explains.

"Uh no, it's cool. And sorry about that. The game. I didn't mean to walk, well run out on you guys like that. It's just…" Quinn goes to apologize.

"Hey, no need to apologize. You had something more important to deal with. We get it…well some of us do." Chase tells her. "Just get us the championship this year, kay." Chase smiles.

"Uh, yea…yea you got it." Quinn says stutters. Chase gives her one last nod before walking away. Quinn closes her eyes with a sigh and leans against her locker.

"Yo Q." Quinn opens her eyes, seeing Puck in front of her.

"Hey P" Quinn says dapping him up.

"Whoa, you okay?" Puck asks concerned.

"Yea, I'm good. Where's S?" Quinn asks.

"Probably somewhere making out with Brittany." Puck shrugs. "Hot"

"Man, do those two ever come up for air." Quinn teases.

Yea, also during the summer, Santana and Brittany began dating. Well it actually happened some time after Lucas was born, but Santana didn't ask Brittany to be her girlfriend till summer came. Since then those two have been attached at the hip, or well lips. Oh yea those two were not shy about showing their affection for each other. So much for Santana not being a fan of PDA.

"Yea…" A pause. "So…have you thought over your little plan?" Quinn sighs again.

Since Quinn had told Puck and Santana about her idea to not rejoin basketball this year, they have been trying to get her to reconsider. While they supported her choice, but they still didn't think it was a good idea and that she should really think it over.

"Puck come on…"

"Q, I really think you should think this over. Look I get that with the baby here you have a lot on your plate, but come quitting basketball." Puck said

"I'm not quitting basketball, just taking a break this year. And I told you I'm only thinking about it. It's not a done deal yet." Quinn says

"Just think about it. I mean really think about it. Think about how Lil Q would feel if he can't see his awesome basketball star of a mama play a game they will both end up loving." Puck says.

"Low blow bringing in my son, Puck." Quinn glares, but they know she was kidding.

"Just think about it, dude."

"I know okay. And I will."

"Cool…oh shit I gotta go." Puck said looking at his watch.

"Where're you going?" Quinn asks

"Football field. Couch Beiste wants me to help her with a few new recruits." Puck replies.

"Coach Beist? What happened to Tanaka?"

"Don't know. Heard he moved or something. Beiste is taking over football and basketball. Come to think about it, she's pretty much taking over all the sports here, well 'cept hockey. But I'm pretty sure she's getting help with basketball." Puck said

"So that's what she wants to talk to me about." Quinn thinks out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing, Beiste just said she wanted to talk to me about something for basketball. Captain stuff I guess."

"Oh well you better get a move on with that, Cap."

"Puck…"

"Dude, you're thinking about, I don't see a problem with you seeing what she wants. Look seriously I have to go. Catch you later. And maybe S too." Puck says before jogging down the hallway.

"No running the hallway, Mr. Puckerman." a teacher scolds.

"Not running, I'm jogging. Difference." Puck says still jogging down the hallway.

Quinn chuckles and shakes her head. She turns back to her locker and opens it. After putting her books in, she reaches into her pocket and takes out a picture of Lucas smiling at the camera.

"Oh my god, he is soo cute!" a cheerio squeals behind her.

Quinn turns to find three cheerios behind her, gushing over the picture of Lucas.

"Is that your son?" the blonde cheerio asks.

Quinn was about to answer when the shorter one cuts her off.

"Well duh, of course it is. Can't you see that he looks just like her." the brunette says.

"He actually looks more like Rachel." Quinn says.

"Oh my god, can you believe that a cute kid like that came from Berry." the taller brunette said. Quinn was about to defend Rachel, when the shorter brunette cut her off again.

"No way. I have to admit Berry is pretty cute. You know if she dressed a little more normal."

"Rachel looks just fine in what she wears." Quinn defends, but it goes on deaf ears.

The three bubbly girls were still talking about the picture and occasionally flirting with Quinn, by rubbing on her shoulder. Quinn just tuned it all out and went back to her locker. Once she was done she turned back to the girls, who still talking. She rolls her eyes and continues to "listen".

Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. A few lockers down, across from her was a short brunette in a very very short plaid blue skirt, white and blue striped sweater with a dolphin on it and her signature black Mary Jane flats.

A small smile comes on Quinn's face as she looked at the girl. Quinn never got why people tease Rachel so much about her clothes. She thought they were pretty cute. Sure the shirts and sweaters she wore were a bit much, but come on. Those skirts she wears will put even a catholic school girls uniform to shame. There was nothing granny or toddler like about those skirts. The ones that show off how hot and perfect Rachel's legs are. Her long beautiful tan legs. Seriously, how someone so short can have such long legs, Quinn will never know…or well care. Whatever they were hot.

Rachel must have felt someone staring her because she picked up her head from what she was doing. She looked around to see who was looking at her. There weren't many people in the hallway. When her eyes landed on Quinn's, a small smile came on her face. When Quinn saw Rachel looking at her, a goofy smile came on her face. Rachel chuckles and waves to her. Quinn gives back her own shy wave.

_Oh crap, I'm turning into Santana._ Quinn thought.

The two just stood there staring at each other as if they were the only ones in the hallway. If anyone saw them, they would see the lovesick looks on the two girl's faces.

Rachel's smile suddenly turned to a small smirk. Quinn looks confused by the sudden change. Rachel makes a nod towards the three Cheerios surrounding Quinn. Quinn was confused as to why Rachel seemed to be nonchalant about the girls, but decided to play along, having her own smirk, even sent a wink.

Rachel chuckles and shakes her head. It did hurt a little to see all those girls around Quinn, and she will admit she was a little jealous, but what could she do. Best thing to do to maintain her sanity was to just play it off, and keep up with this little playful flirting game they're used to.

They continue to look at each other. It's almost like their having a conversations with just their eyes. Shy smiles came on their faces.

Suddenly Quinn's smile turns to a frown. It's Rachel's turn to look confused, until she felt a tall presents behind her.

"Hey Rach."

Rachel turns and finds Finn standing behind her with his usual dopey grin.

Rachel turns back to Quinn, who looks like she was about to walk over there to 'save' Rachel. Rachel shook her head, as if telling Quinn that she was alright. Quinn looked unsure, but decided to stay were she was. She would still watch though, just in case Finn decides to do something stupid.

"Hello Finn." Rachel says sweetly.

"Hey" Finn says awkward. "So…how was your summer?"

"It was good." Rachel says a little confused by the question.

"Cool" Finn nods, not really knowing where to go from there. He looks at the picture in Rachel's locker.

"Hey, cute kid, is like you little brother or something? Wait I thought you were an only child." Finn said looking confused.

"That's my son, Finn. Lucas." Rachel said in an obvious tone. By now everyone knew about the "Faberry" baby. Hey, she didn't make up the name, that was all Brittany and Kurt, though it did have a nice ring to it.

Finn's face turned to shock.

"You actually kept it." Finn said shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhh…nothing. So you wanna hang out sometime?" Finn asks in what he thought was a smooth voice, but it really…it just didn't.

Rachel looks shocked

"Uhh Finn, you broke up with me remember?"

"Well yea. Last year was pretty messed up for us, but after I calmed down, I realized you made a mistake. You had a moment of weakness and Quinn took advantage of that." Finn said as if he made the biggest discovery ever.

"Finn, Quinn didn't-" Rachel was cut off.

"…And that just ended up with you having a drunken mistake. But hey I forgive you. So maybe we can try again." Finn said with a smirk that really just made him look constipated.

Rachel just stood there stunned.

"Rach, you till in there?" Finn waves a hand in her face.

"Uhh…yea, sorry. Finn it was very generous offer, but I am very busy these days, and I'm not really looking for a relationship. But it would be really great if we were friends." Rachel says, trying to ignore that Finn just practically called her son a mistake. Her son was everything to her and a mistake was definitely not one of them.

"Oh" the smirk on his fell. "Uhh yea, I guess that would cool."

"Good"

"Uhh, okay. I guess I'll just see you in glee." Finn said sort of sad and confused that Rachel actually rejected him.

"Yes, I'll see you then." Rachel says.

Finn takes one more glimpse at the picture before sending Rachel a half smile and walking away. Rachel had no idea what that was. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turns her head to see that Quinn was still standing at her locker. Quinn mouths 'Are you okay?' Rachel nods in response.

Quinn was about to make her way over to Rachel, but a mass of red hair cut her off.

"Hey Quinn." She knew that voice. It was Stephanie. The girl from last year that told Finn about her and Rachel. While she knows that it would happen eventually, it wasn't her business to tell.

Quinn rolls her eyes with a sigh. She looks Rachel apologetic before looking back at the Cheerio.

"Hey Stephanie" Quinn said

"Whoa, you remembered my name this time. I feel special." The red head smirks.

"Look was there something you wanted? Cause if not, I have things to do." Quinn says. Yea it was a little harsh, but after what she did, Quinn has the right to be harsh.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what I did last year. It was none of my business and I shouldn't have interfered. I'm sorry." Stephanie apologies.

Quinn was a little surprised. She so didn't expect that.

"Santana must have put a beating on you, huh." Quinn smirks.

"Uhh, a little." Stephanie said rubbing her still aching shoulder. Santana had bent her arm back pretty far. Not far enough to break it, cause Coach Sylvester wouldn't like that, but enough to cause her pain. Very bad pain.

"You're right. It wasn't any of your business…" Stephanie looks down a little. "But I guess you're not totally in the wrong, so I guess I can forgive you. But I'm not the one you should be asking for forgiveness." Quinn says.

Quinn didn't say much after that, but Stephanie knew what, or rather who she was talking about.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Stephanie nods.

Quinn nods.

"Look I gotta go. Uh maybe I'll catch you later." Quinn says.

"I'm sure you will." Stephanie flashes her a flirty smile.

Quinn grins before walking away.

As Quinn was walking to her first class, she ran into someone.

"Oh shit, sorry about that." She apologizes.

"No no, it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." the person says

Quinn looks up when she hears the voice.

"Gel Boy, hey." Quinn smiles.

"What?" the boy looks confused at the name.

"I-I mean Anderson. What's up?" Anderson looked confused that the blonde knew his name, well his last name. Until he realized who she was.

"Fabray right? You ran out on the championship game." Anderson said. Quinn's face fell.

"Uhh y-yea that's me."

"Oh I'm sorry. I…didn't mean it like that. Wow, some first impression, huh." Anderson said nervously.

"Nah, you're cool." Quinn says. "So, what brings you to these parts?"

"Oh uhh I go here now." Anderson answers.

"Why?" Quinn asks confused. Well you can't really blame her. Dalton was one of the top schools in the state. Who would transfer from there to…well McKinley.

"My uh dad had a job offer and this was the closest school, so uhh here I am." Blaine answers.

"Oh, okay then. That's cool, I guess. Hey, if you need anything, I gotcha. This school can get to be a little to much. I got cha back." Quinn says.

"Uhh thanks. That's nice of you." Anderson said.

"Yea. Hey, I never caught your name. We can't really go around calling each other by our last names. Well we can, but it's better to know each others names." Quinn said

Anderson laughs.

"Blaine…Anderson." Blaine holds out his hand.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn shakes his hand. "Well see you around." Quinn about to walk away.

"Yea, uh wait do you know where…" he looks at his schedule. "Miss Philips's classroom is?" Blaine asks.

"Yea, come on. I'll show you around." Quinn says.

"Wont you get in trouble for being late for your class?" Blaine asks.

"Nah, the teachers around here love me. Plus I have Spanish. Mr. Shue isn't the best Spanish teacher out there. Great with glee, sucks with Spanish. Besides lo estoy pasando esta clase, I can skip at least once."

"Wow" Blaine says surprised "Wait, you guys have a glee club here?" Blaine said. His face seemed to light up.

"Yea we do. You interested?"

"Yea, actually. I was in the glee club back at my old school. It was kind of the only place I could really be myself." Blaine says.

"I thought you were on the basketball team?" Quinn said confused.

"Oh I am. I mean yea I enjoy basketball. A lot. But I kind of only joined because my dad asked…well actually told me to…more like demanded. It's kind of the way to ignore the fact that he has a gay son." Blaine said sadly.

"Oh wow man. I'm sorry to hear that." Quinn said.

"No, it's okay. I've kind of learned to live with it." Blaine said.

"Still sucks though. So I'm guessing that you'll try out for the basketball team too?"

"Uh yea. I was going to try out this summer, but the move and all…"

"Hey, it's cool. Try outs for basketball aren't for another month. I'll put in a good word for you, though I'm sure you wont need it." Quinn smiles.

"Thanks" Blaine smiles back.

"No prob. Come on, let my show you around." Quinn says. She then begins showing him around the campus.

* * *

><p>Outside on the football field, Puck was helping Coach Beiste test out the newbies.<p>

Because Coach Beiste was the new football coach, she thought it was best to have the original players to try out again during the summer instead of the regular tryouts, sad to say most of the guys didn't make it. Now she was having try outs for the new guys. Some had potential, and some not so much.

Being that Puck was one of the best players, out of like three players so sad, Coach requested that he help her scout the new recruits.

Puck was watching a few of the new cadets run some plays.

"Come on guys. Show some hustle! You're not gonna get on the team playing like that! Run it again!" Puck barks.

Puck watched them go through the play again. Shaking his head, he takes a seat on the bench. Stretching his limbs, Puck turns to the side of him. Beside him was a blonde boy, possibly from a bottle, with very abnormally big lips. Puck being well him, just had to comment on them.

"Whoa, those are some huge lips!" He exclaims.

The blonde looks at him shocked.

"W-what?"

"Sorry, dude, but seriously your lips are like huge. Hey, how many balls do you think you can fit in there?" Puck asks

"Uhhh…" the blonde had no idea what to say to that.

"Ah never mind. It's not important. You're trying out right?"

"Uh yea"

"So what position you trying out for?" Puck asks.

"Quarterback?" the blonde answers, though it sounded like more of a question.

Puck looks down at his clipboard.

"Evans, right." Puck says

"Yea, Sam Evans" the Justin Beiber look alike said

"Cool, well you're up. Get out there and show me what cha got." Puck said

Sam puts his helmet on before jogging out to the field.

Puck watched the boy run through the plays. He had to admit, the boy was good. Really good. He could totally see him making quarterback.

"New kid?" Coach Beiste came up beside Puck.

"Uh yea. Name's Sam Evans. Trying out for quarterback." Puck answers.

"Hmm…think he's any good?" She asks

"He's way fucking better than Hudson, I can tell you that." Puck says. "I-I mean yea. He's good, I guess."

Coach only nods.

"Call them in." Coach says.

Puck nods before blowing the whistle Coach Beiste gave him, he's been having so much fun with that thing.

"Alright guys bring it in!" He orders. All the guys stop and gather around Puck and Coach Beiste.

"Hudson get over here!" Coach yells. Finn jogs over to them.

"Yea coach."

"I want you to run play 5." Coach said. Finn nods and runs into position. Coach Beiste breaks the newbies into two teams. She also takes some of the old guys and puts them on teams, and then let's them run the play. "Evans have a seat. You're next." Sam nods before taking a seat back next to Puck.

"Dude, you were pretty good out there." Puck said

"Uh thanks. " Sam smiles a little.

"You play before?"

"Uh yea. My old school. We didn't really win games, but my coach said I was good, so I thought I'd try out here." Sam explains.

"Cool"

"Uh what position are you?"

"Running back, and a damn good one at that." Puck says proudly.

"Oh…cool…"

"Puckerman, sex god extraordinaire, but you can call me Puck." Puck smirks.

"Nice to meet you." Sam blushes a little.

"Cool, so you trying for any other sports?" Puck asks

"Uh I haven't really thought about it. Football's kind of my main focus you know." Sam said

"Yea, I totally get you."

"Do you play other sports?"

"Basketball. A couple other guys on the team play too. Hudson's the co-captain. But it's my girl Q that lead us to victory. Well not at the championship last year, but hey we made it there, so yea." Puck said.

"Whoa, your girlfriend's on the team?" Sam said shocked.

"Whoa what. Eww, dude no way. Puckerman is not a one woman man. And Q's my bro. Been bros since pre-school. But yea she's the team captain, and an awesome one at that. And no I'm not being bias." Puck explains. And yea he knows what that word means.

"Oh, so she's not your girlfriend?"

"Eww, dude no. Please stop saying that. She's like my sister. Plus her dick is just as big as mine. Well it's actually a little bigger. Lucky bastard." Puck pouts at the end.

"Whoa what?" Sam said surprised. Did he just hear…not way. There's no way there's a girl with a…penis.

"Yea, me, her and San go way back."

"San?"

"Yea, Santana. She's my other lezbro." Puck said.

"Lezbro?"

"Yea, you know girls who likes girls and they're my bros." Sam still looks completely confused. "Dude, you've got a lot to learn around here. Lucky for you, I'm here to help you out." Puck smirks. "But that'll have to wait till later, cause you're up." Puck says.

Sam looks towards the field and saw that the team was indeed waiting on him. He quickly puts on his helmet and runs out to the field and gets in position.

* * *

><p>"Hey Berry."<p>

Rachel turns at the sound of her name being called. She sees a clad of red, white and black from the Cheerios uniform walking towards her.

"Y-yes, can I h-help you?" Rachel asks nervously.

"Why so nervous, Berry?" Stephanie smirks.

"W-well I-I…"

"Don't hurt yourself, Berry. Look I just wanted to apologize for last year. What I did was pretty shitty. It wasn't any of my business to get into. So, sorry." Stephanie apologizes.

Rachel stood there stunned. Never did she imagine the cheerio apologizing to her.

"Oh um…" Rachel clears her throat. "Well, while I do admit that it was none of your business to say anything, I accept you apology." Rachel said

"Whoa, just like that?" Stephanie asks

"Yes. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. And also I wanted to say…thank you." Rachel says.

"W-what?"

"Thank you"

"Why?"

"Because you did something that I was to afraid to do. You told him the truth. Although I'm sure you didn't have a good ulterior motives behind it, you did it. I admit that at first I wanted to be angry with you, but then I realized that I was just happy that the truth was finally out. While I am very sorry that any of this happened, in a way I'm kind of glad it did. I mean I got a very beautiful baby boy out of it, so…thank you." Rachel says.

"Uh, yea sure. you're welcome." Stephanie said still a little confused. She quickly straightens up her composure. "Well since you're forgiving and all, think you can put in a good word with Quinn about me." Stephanie says.

"Uhh…well I…" Rachel stutters a little shocked.

"Here just give her this." Stephanie hands her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's my number. Give it to Quinn and tell her to call me." Rachel stood there stunned. "Thanks hun. 'preciate it." Stephanie says walking away, but not before blowing Rachel a kiss and a wink.

Rachel stood in the empty hallway very stunned. The nerve of that girl. This is what Rachel has to compete with. Ugh.

**End of chapter 45**

* * *

><p><strong>So Stephanie is back, but will she be around for long? Had a little QuinnBlaine friendship added in there. Hadn't really seen much of that in the show, so I thought it would be pretty cool to add. Plus Puck and Sam meet. Nice. Let's see how that goes. Stay tuned. :)****  
><strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_**(**__Puck, _**Quinn**_**, All)**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Hey!  
><strong>__**Hey!  
><strong>__**Hey!**_

_I was sitting at home  
><em>_Watching tv all alone  
><em>_So tired of reruns, I've memorized this show  
><em>_So I pick up the phone, call everyone I know  
><em>_Said it's gonna be a party  
><em>_Hit the music here we go  
><em>_Yeah_

_**You gotta live to party  
><strong>__**Bust your move  
><strong>__**Everybody's in the grove  
><strong>__**Tell the DJ to play my song  
><strong>__**Are you ready to rock and roll**_

_**Hey!  
><strong>__**Hey!  
><strong>__**Hey!**_

_We were out on the floor, yeah we dance the night away  
><em>_Then she looked at her watch, and said that it was late  
><em>_Then she pulled me aside, and she couldn't stay _(Santana-I really gotta go)  
><em>But I begged her for one more song. Let the music play.<em>

_**You gotta live to party  
><strong>__**Bust your move  
><strong>__**Everybody's in the grove  
><strong>__**Tell the DJ to play my song  
><strong>__**Are you ready to rock and roll**_

(Puck and Quinn)

I drove her home and then she whispered in my ear  
><span>The party doesn't have to end we can dance here  
><span>

**Live to party bust your move  
><strong>**Everybody's in the grove  
><strong>_Tell the DJ to play our some  
><em>_Are you ready to __**rock and roll**_

_**You gotta live to party bust your move  
><strong>__**Everybody's in the grove  
><strong>__**Tell the DJ to play out song  
><strong>__**Are you ready to rock and roll**_

_**You gotta live to party bust your move  
><strong>__**Everybody's in the grove  
><strong>__**Tell the DJ to play out song  
><strong>__**Are you ready to rock and roll**_

_**You gotta live to party bust your move  
><strong>__**Everybody's in the grove  
><strong>__**Tell the DJ to play out song  
><strong>__**Are you ready to rock and roll**_

Everyone else joins in.

_**LIVE!  
>TO!<br>**__**PARTY!**_

At the end of the song, everyone was up on their feet going wild. Well with the exception of Finn, who was sulking in his chair. Oh and Artie, but only cause he's in a wheelchair, he was still having as much fun as the rest of them.

"Wow, guys that was amazing and quite the intro. What brought that on?" Mr. Shue asks

"Well Mr. Shue, like you said, this was just our little intro to a new year in glee club." the club cheers. "But also we kind of did it as an apology. We know we kind of let you guys down at Regionals last year." Quinn says coming from behind the drums.

"Kind of." Finn scoffs, but everyone ignores him.

"Quinn, girl come on we told you it was all good." Mercedes said

"Yea Quinn, I mean if we had heard about it earlier, we all would have been there, and we would still have ended up missing it." Tina adds. Everyone nods, except Finn.

"Thanks guys, but we're still sorry. But I know we'll make it up by getting to Nationals and kicking some ass." Quinn says. Everyone cheers.

"I just can't believe you got me to sing a Jonas Brothers song." Santana grumbles as she heads to her seat beside Brittany. Brittany leans over, wraps her arms around her and kisses her on the cheek.

As Santana huffed, Puck looked like he was about to bounce right out of his shoes.

"Uh…is he okay?' Artie asks looking at an overly excited Puck.

"Yea, he's…he's just happy we did a Jonas Brothers' song." Quinn says taking her seat next to Rachel.

"Big fan?" Tina asks

"Pssh, more like obsessed fan." Santana jumps in. Quinn just nods in agreement.

"JONAS BROTHERS!" Puck suddenly shouts.

"See" Quinn and Santana both said. Everyone laughs. Puck takes his seat, still bouncing on her toes.

"Uh, okay. Well still that was a great performance. And a wonderful way of reigning in the new year for glee. Now to business. As you all know we lost a member…" Mr. Shue starts

"Oh my god, who died?" Brittany jumps in, her face quickly turning sad. Everyone looks at her confuse. Rachel looks her best friend with a smile and Santana looks at her with a love sick smile. Well that's normal, even if they were dating now.

"Uh, I meant with Matt moving away, we no longer have enough members to compete." Mr. Shue. The mood seemed to drop in the room. "But I've thought of a way that could help us get new members…" Everyone waited for Mr. Shue to tell them his big brilliant plan. "By performing a song in front of the whole school." Mr. Shue said excited.

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Mr. Shue?" Rachel asks

"What?"

"Yea, I mean no matter who's on this team, popular or not, glee club's not exactly popular." Puck adds in.

"Anyone coming close to wanting to join is just asking for a slushee attack." Artie says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Guys, guys, come on. Where's your positivity?" Mr. Shue said. No one says anything. "Okay, guys look I know you haven't had the best treatment from everyone here at school, but maybe this is a great way to show them that you're not all a bunch of losers. Show them that you're a family and that glee club can actually be a lot of fun. And…I have just the song." Mr. Shue said with a huge smile on his face. Possibly nothing good could out of this.

* * *

><p>The next day, to say that everyone was a little surprised by Mr. Shue's choice of song, was an understatement. They were expecting to be singing a Journey song or something from the 1960s. They were not expecting to be dressed up in some sweet gear, equipped with awesome matching New York t-shirts, singing Jay-Z and Alicia Key's hit "Empire State of Mind" in the school's lunch quad.<p>

During the song, there looked like a few people were getting into it, which seemed like a good sign, but once the song ended…nothing. Nada. No cheers, no boos. Just nothing. Only silence. Well that was a total let down, but oddly expecting. Well back to the drawing board.

* * *

><p>Quinn comes into the school talking animatedly with Blaine. They went from talking about basketball to glee.<p>

"Hey, so I saw your club's performance yesterday. It was pretty good." Blaine comments.

"Yea, well sadly not good enough to help us get any members." Quinn mutters.

"Well, I was still hoping to join. Think I can give it a go?" Blaine asks with a smile.

"Yea, I don't see a problem with that. Like I said we need folks anyway."

"Great so when can I come by?"

"Well we're having a meeting today after school. Just come by the choir room, but oh you'll have to audition first, but that's really no big. I'm pretty sure even if you sucked, Mr. Shue would still let in. Yea, we're that desperate." Quinn jokes.

"Yea, sure no problem." Blaine beams.

As they talked, Rachel came running up to Quinn and Blaine.

"And here is our team captain." Quinn smiles when she saw Rachel coming towards them. Blaine saw the smile and wonders if there was something going on between the glee captain and basketball captain.

"Hey Rach" Quinn greets

"Oh my god, Quinn something really terrible has happened!" Rachel says frantically. Quinn's expression immediately turned to panic.

"What? What happened? Is it Jaime? Is he okay?" Quinn asks panicked.

"What? No, Luke is fine. I'm talking about the lively hood that of my future Broadway career." Rachel says

"Uh…wait what?" Quinn says very confused.

"My future Broadway could be in danger as we speak." Rachel says panicked.

"Um…" Quinn looks to Blaine to see if he could figure out what Rachel was talking about. Blaine only shrugs looking as confused as Quinn, maybe even more. He after all has no idea who this girl is.

"Uh…Rachel, what are talking about?" Quinn asks gently.

"Sunshine Corazon." Rachel says. Quinn still looks confused. She can't recall who that may be. "She's the new Philippian student and she shorter than me. Which is surprising, because I didn't know that was possible." A pause. "I was putting up some flyer in the girl's restroom, and there she was singing "Telephone". And she was great Quinn. Great. I thought this was a great chance for glee club. And we would be a shoo in for Sectionals, with all over our powerhouse voices, it's a no brainer. But then I thought if she's as good as I think she is, that could be less solos for me, which could hinder my chances on Broadway." Rachel says panicked.

"Uh I don't think having less solos will effect your chances on Broadway." Blaine says.

"Yes, it can. If I have no solos, then no one can see how great I am which makes it harder for me to be recognized for the Broadway genius that I am." Rachel says. "I can just see all of my solos flying out of the window. They're flying, Quinn. FLYING!"

Rachel was talking a little to fast, that Quinn almost missed most of it.

"Whoa, okay, calm down Rach. Just take a breather. Breathe." Rachel takes a deep breath then lets it out. "You okay?" Rachel quickly nods. "Okay, now Rachel just because she's good…"

"Great, Quinn she was great!" Rachel corrects

"Oh-kay…great, it doesn't mean that she's going to try out for glee club." Quinn tries to reassure her.

"Oh she will, I know she will. I mean did you see her yesterday after we performed in the quad, she wants to be in glee…" Rachel gasps, surprising both Quinn and Blaine. "I'll just make to prevent her from joining." Rachel says thinking of plans.

"Rachel really. What exactly are you gonna to do, cleverly send her to a crack house?" Quinn jokes. Blaine chuckles, but Rachel looks like she's considering the idea. "Rachel, NO!" Quinn shouts.

"What? It wouldn't be an active crack house." Rachel says sheepishly.

"Rachel, you are not sending that girl to any kind of crack house." Quinn scolds. Rachel bows her head. "Look I know you're freaked out, but think about glee club. If…"

"Sunshine." Rachel helps Quinn out.

"Right Sunshine…If Sunshine helps us to compete, isn't that what matters most. Getting glee club to Nationals?" Quinn says

"For glee club?" Rachel said more like a question.

"For glee club" Quinn says.

Rachel takes a few deep breaths then nods her head.

"You're right. If it glee club then it's good…right?"

"Right"

"Right. Okay. Sorry, I freaked out a little." Rachel says

"A little?" Quinn smirks

"Okay, maybe a lot." Rachel smiles. She turns to finally acknowledge Blaine. "Hello"

"Hi" Blaine says back shyly.

"Oh shit, sorry. Rachel this is Blaine. Blaine is Rachel Berry. Glee club captain, future Broadway superstar and my baby mama." Quinn smirks.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouts slapping Quinn in the arm.

"What? It's true" She says rubbing her shoulder smirk still on her face.

"It's nice to meet you…uhh baby mama?" Blaine says confused.

"Reason I had to run out of the game last year." Quinn answers. Blaine looks completely confused, but nods.

"Oh okay."

"Wait, did you say Blaine as in Blaine Anderson…as in Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson?" Rachel asks with a mixture of excitement and terror.

"Uh yes"

"Warb-who?" Quinn asks confused.

"It's the name of the group I was in at my old school." Blaine answers.

"Oh, so you were a Warbler?"

Blaine was about to answer when Rachel cuts him off.

"No, he's not a Warbler, he's _The_ Warbler. Like front and center."

"Well,…yea I guess." Blaine blushes.

"Uh huh…well it's a good thing he wants to join glee club then huh." Quinn smiles. Rachel looks shocked, then let's out a frustrated groan and storms off mumble under her breath something about "solos" and "ruined" and "dreams" and "Broadway". Quinn and Blaine just stand there looking at Rachel's retreating form in confusion.

"Was it something I said?' Quinn asks.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans was one of McKinley High's new students. He was a sophomore. He was more known for his Beiber like hair, his awesome impersonations and most of all his more than normally big lips. But what he really wanted to be known for were for his amazing football skills. Which is why he tried out for the football team. Coming here, he had heard of the team's success, or well lack of one. Maybe he could show off his skills…<p>

Just then, Sam feels the stinging feeling of a ice shards smacking him in the face, with the strange taste of…blueberry?

"Welcome to McKinley, Fish Lips. Sorry we missed on the first day." the jock laughs and highs his buddies.

Sam was to surprised and shocked to say anything.

"Hey!" Someone shouts. The jocks turn to see Puck walking towards them. Sam's eyes are closed, so he has no idea what's going on.

"Yo, Puckerman, wanna help us slushee the newbie losers." the jock asks

"Hey knock it off Azimio, he's with me." Puck says.

"Pssh, man whatever. He wasn't any fun anyway. Let's bounce." Azimio says and he and the other jocks walk away.

Puck turns to Sam.

"Hey, dude you okay?" Puck asks

"Oh yea, I only got hit in the face with an icee drink. I'm just super." Sam says sarcastically.

"Yea, sorry. Come on, dude. I'll help you with that." Puck said and begins to lead Sam to the locker room to clean up.

"God, this shit stings." Sam hisses.

"Sorry, 'bout that. It's kind of a thing the football and hockey teams does. Slushee the losers and new people. Don't feel bad though, I'm sure there were like 5 other people that got slusheed today, not just you." Puck says trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yea, that totally makes me feel so much better." Sam once again says sarcastically.

"Hey, sorry bro. Just trying to lighten up the mood." Puck says

Sam sighs.

"Yea, sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just a little stressed." Sam apologizes.

"Oh, it's cool dude. At least now you wont have to deal with that anymore." Puck says

"What do you mean?"

Puck pulls out a football jersey and lettermans jacket.

"Coach told me to give these to you." Puck said grinning.

"So that means…"

"Dude, you're on the team. She hasn't decided on starting quarterback yet. It's between you and Hudson, but yea, you're on the team. Don't worry about that though. I'm sure your as good as in with quarterback." Puck says.

"Aw man. Thanks dude." A little too happy, Sam leans forward to hug Puck.

"Whoa, dude. Slushee." Puck says quickly backing up from the hug.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little to excited." Sam blushes.

"It's cool dude." Puck pushes it off as nothing.

Sam nods and goes to change into his new clean shirt.

"Hey dude. You sing?" Puck asks

"What?" Sam asks confused.

"Do you sing or you know dance?"

"Uhh…"

"Cause I'm like in this club…glee club and we're looking for people to join, so we could compete and stuff. It's actually kind of cool." Puck explains.

"Uh I don't know. I've kind of heard it's full of losers that slusheed like everyday."

"No…well yea, but they aren't all losers. There's a few jocks and cheerleaders up there, so not all losers."

"I don't know…" Sam said looking unsure.

"Come on dude. Look, I saw you yesterday. You were getting pretty into it when we performed outside. Just come check it out. It's cool I promise.

Sam looks as if he's thinking about it. Yea, he thought they were pretty cool yesterday, but was he good enough to join?

"Uhh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to come check it out, right." Sam says.

"Sweet, bro." Puck says giving Sam a high five.

* * *

><p>Later that day in glee, the usual suspects are first in the room, and Mr. Shue shows up late, as usual.<p>

"Okay, guys, so yesterday's performance didn't go as expected, but that doesn't mean we should give up. We just need to come up with some better ideas to get new members." Mr. Shue with enthusiasm. "So, any ideas?" Crickets. "Nothing?" More crickets. "Rachel, I'm sure you have something." Mr. Shue says practically pleads.

"I apologize Mr. Shue, but in the words of Santana…I gotz nothing." Rachel says

"Berry…" Santana calls over. Rachel looks over to Santana, and all Santana does is shake her head, as if saying 'never say that again. Never ever again.' Rachel blushes.

"Come on you guys. None of you can come up with any ideas to get up new members." Mr. Shue asks.

"Uh actually…Mr. Shue is it? I would like to join. If that's okay." Blaine says. Everyone turned surprised to hear and see the new face sitting next to Quinn. Mr. Shue's face broke out a huge grin.

"Yes, of course…" Mr. Shue waited for him to say is name.

"Blaine Anderson"

"Oh alright Blaine"

"Oh and Quinn informed me that I would need to audition to join." Blaine says

Mr. Shue looks proudly at Quinn. Quinn sees and feels just a wee bit creeped out.

"Uh yes, yes she was right. Do you have something to perform?"

"I do."

"Well floors all yours." Mr. Shue says. Blaine makes his way to the front.

"Oh my god is that…" Kurt gasps

"Blaine Warbler of the Dalton Warblers…yes." Rachel answers.

"Oh my goodness…" Kurt swoons at this new hunk of a man.

"Dude,…" Blaine looks to the Latina cheerleader. "Your pants don't touch your ankles. What up with that?" Santana asks.

"Santana" Mr. Shue tries to scold.

"What? They don't." Santana shrugs

Blaine looks a little confused at the question, not really sure whether to answer it or not. From the corner of his eye, he sees Quinn shaking her head. 'Just ignore it' she mouths, he does. Mr. Shue sighs and turns back to Blaine.

"Take it away Blaine." Mr. Shue says

"Thank you, Mr. Shue." Blaine says then motions to the band to start playing. Quinn gives him two thumbs up. Blaine smiles and begins singing.

_I was trying to cross the street when I tripped and spilled my coffee  
><em>_On a man who yelled at me, then he walked off in a hurry  
><em>_Now he's gonna be late for work so called his secretary  
><em>_Said to cancel his appointment with the guy in the lobby_

_Who's been waiting for a while and talking on the phone  
><em>_Got invited to a party and I thought he couldn't go  
><em>_But he's here right now, standing in my house  
><em>_And someone turns the music loud_

_So we dance and we laugh and we touch  
><em>_Gonna party all night 'til the sun comes up  
><em>'_Cause it feels like the world disappears around us  
><em>_When we dance, when we laugh, when we touch_

_I was planning out my party, running errands around the city  
><em>_Grocery bags full of alcohol and chocolate chip cookies  
><em>_Saw a suit that was amazing in the window of boutique  
><em>_So I went across the stress then my foot slipped and it threw me_

_I tried to catch my balance but I was supposed to fall  
><em>_It seems that spilled coffee was no accident at all  
><em>'_Cause you're here right now, sitting on my couch  
><em>_Funny how it all works out_

_So we dance and we laugh and we touch  
><em>_Gonna party all night 'til the sun comes up  
><em>'_Cause it feels like the world disappears around us  
><em>_When we dance, when we laugh, when we touch_

_Every choice we're making, every road we take  
><em>_Every interaction starts a chain reaction  
><em>_We're both affected when we least expected it  
><em>_And when we touched then it all connected_

_Every choice we're making, every road we take  
><em>_Every interaction starts a chain reaction  
><em>_We're both affected when we least expected it  
><em>_And when we_

Everyone joins in dancing.

_When we dance, and when we laugh, and when we touch  
><em>_When we dance, and when we laugh, and when we touch  
><em>_Gonna party all night 'til the sun comes up  
><em>'_Cause it feels like the world disappears around us  
><em>_When we dance, when we laugh, when we touch  
><em>

_Ooh, we touch  
><em>_Ooh, we touch  
><em>_Ooh, we touch  
><em>_Ooh, we touch_

Once Blaine is finish with his song, everyone is on their feet cheering, Kurt being the loudest.

"Wow, that was amazing Blaine. Welcome to the New Directions." Mr. Sue says with a smile. Everyone cheers.

Blaine smiles and heads back to his seat.

"Told you, you'd nail it." Quinn said giving Blaine a high five.

"Alright, so is there anymore auditions?…" Mr. Shue asks

"Uh I might have something." a voice by the door says. Everyone turned their heads to the door and the Beiber look alike walk into the door. Kurt damn near fainted. What is it with all the cute guys coming into glee today?

"Holy shit, Q. I didn't know you had a twin. And whoa his lips are huge." Santana says. Once again everyone laughs and Quinn flips Santana the bird. Mr. Shue ignores her and turns to Sam.

"Okay, why don't you introduce yourself."

"Uh my name is Sam. Sam I am. And no I do not like green eggs and ham." Sam finishes with a smirk.

Complete silence was heard. Damn he had Kurt up until there.

"Oh wow, he has no game." Santana says

"Okay, so Sam. Who introduced you to glee club?" Mr. Shue asks

"Uh Puck, said it was cool and that I should check it out." Sam answers.

"Well thank you Noah." Mr. Shue says.

"It's Puck Mr. Shue" Puck corrects. Mr. Shue ignores him.

"Okay Sam, why don't you go ahead and show us what you got." Sam nods

"Uh yea, so sorry in advance if it's not to good. I've never really done this before." Sam chuckles nervously.

The starts to play and Sam beings singing.

_Uno, dos, tres_

_It's been a really really messed up week  
><em>_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
><em>_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
><em>_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her  
><em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

And Kurt's back. Okay_._

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
><em>_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
><em>_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on edge of the Hollywood sign  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good fake it  
><em>_It's all right all right tonight tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo  
><em>_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
><em>_And it kinda looks just like you  
><em>_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
><em>_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
><em>_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on edge of the Hollywood sign  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good fake it  
><em>_It's all right all right tonight tonight_

_You got me singing like  
><em>_Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now ohh_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
><em>_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
><em>_It's my party dance if I want to  
><em>_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
><em>_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
><em>_It's my party dance if I want to  
><em>_We can get crazy let it all out_

_It's you and me and were runnin' this town  
><em>_And it's me and you and we're shaking the ground  
><em>_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is out show_

Everyone got up to dance around

_Everybody  
><em>_Woah, come on, ohh all you animals  
><em>_Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
><em>_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on edge of the Hollywood sign  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good fake it  
><em>_It's all right all right tonight tonight_

_It's all right all right tonight tonight  
><em>_Yeah it's all right all right tonight tonight_

_Just singing like  
><em>_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
><em>_Woah, all you singleton, ohh (even the white kids)_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
><em>_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
><em>_It's my party dance if I want to  
><em>_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
><em>_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
><em>_It's my party dance if I want to  
><em>_We can get crazy let it all out  
><em>

_It's…_

Everyone was dancing around having a great time. They were actually really impressed by Sam's voice. Mr. Shue was happy he now had a full glee club. The competition wont even know what hit them.

"Wow that was great Sam, and welcome to the club." Sam gives a small smile before taking a seat in the front row. "Wow, never expected this. So anyone else?…No…"

"What about that Sunshine girl?" Artie asks. Rachel immediately tenses up. Quinn notices.

"Rach, you okay?" she asks

Rachel turns to Quinn, smiles and nods, but doesn't look so convincing.

"You sure?" Rachel nods again.

"Didn't you guys hear, Sunshine transferred to Caramel." Tina chimes in.

"WHAT?!" Rachel shouts.

"Uh, yea." Tina says feeling a little scared

"How do you know?"

"We're pretty tight with the Asian community." Mike says coming to Tina's rescue.

Rachel sighs and Quinn looks confused. Just this morning, Rachel was freaking that this girl would take her solos, now she's upset that the girl's at another school. Seriously, Quinn thought the weird mood swings were over after she gave birth, guess some decided to stick around. Well at least she didn't send the girl to a crack house, cause that would just be wrong. So wrong…funny, but wrong.

Everyone else was also confused about Rachel's outburst.

"Do you know what this means?" Rachel asks.

"What?" Mr. Shue was brave enough to asks.

"This means that Vocal Adrenaline has even more talent on their team." Rachel huffs.

They thought about what Rachel said and realized she was right. Vocal Adrenaline was already the best show choir in the state, if they get even more talent on their team, they'll be unbeatable. Well more than they already are now.

"We're doomed." Kurt says

"No, no now come on guys. Okay so things don't seem to be on our side right, but we've beaten the odds before, and we can do it again. With our new members, anything is possible. Okay, I have faith in you guys. Now, if there are any other performances…" No on said anything. "…okay. Now onto business…" Mr. Shue gets into future glee events and how to get the newbies ready.

**End of Chapter 46**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>**Quinn, Puck, and Santana- **_**"Live to Party" **_**Jonas Brothers  
><strong>**Blaine- **_**"Touch" **_**Natasha Bedingfield  
><strong>**Sam- **_**"Tonight Tonight" **_**Hot Chelle Rae**


	47. Chapter 47: Family Time

**Time for a little family time. :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

It's been a month into the new school year and everything was going good. Glee club was good, and they had more than enough people to compete. There were still the occasional slushee attacks going on, but all was good.

Puck was having fun with his new friend, Sam. Even had a new lady in his life, even if this new lady doesn't even know he exist, and if she did, she aint showing it. He got her to join glee club, but still nothing. She's shot down every advance Puck's tried to make on her. He'd get her sooner or later. Most likely later, but don't tell him that.

Quinn and Santana were confused by Puck's sudden love interest. I mean come on it's Lauren Zizes. Really, Puck. Really. It's whatever though, if he's happy, then Santana and Quinn are happy for him. They'll still tease and joke him about it, but they're still happy for him.

Quinn had also spent the last month thinking over her decision to maybe not rejoin the team. After some talks with a few people, Puck, Santana, and Rachel, who eventually found out, Coach Beiste and surprisingly the new basketball coaching assistant, Mr. Watson. In the end Quinn realized, that she loves basketball to much to give it up. Sure she had a lot of things to do now, but she's not doing it alone. She has her friends and her family. Most importantly she has Rachel. With them, she could do this. So she's not giving basketball up. Not just yet, or ever. Besides, she still has to get the team to the championships.

She couldn't stop the smile from coming on her face thinking about Rachel and Lucas showing up to cheer her on at the game.

Speaking of Lucas, for a baby that was born premature, he was growing fast. He was only seven months, but this boy looked at least 9 months. Well at least we know that he's getting his growth from Quinn. He was just the cutest happiest baby you would ever see.

It was the weekend and Quinn thought that instead of staying in the house they should go out.

"Hey, let's go out." Quinn says

Rachel was currently on the couch with a very happy and talkative Lucas.

"What?" Rachel asks

"Yea, it's a nice warm day. Let's go out and do something. Take Jaime somewhere."

"Oh okay. Well where would we go? There's but so many things that we can do with a seven month old." Rachel says.

"The zoo maybe." Quinn shrugs.

"The zoo?"

"Yea, the zoo could be fun." Quinn answers.

"Mmm, what do you think Luke, do you want to go to the zoo and see all the nice animals?" Rachel asks Lucas. Lucas looks at his mommy, he giggles his little baby giggle and mumbles a bunch of baby talk. Rachel and Quinn laugh.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Quinn smiles.

"Alright well let's get dressed and head to the zoo." Rachel says

"Yes" Quinn fist pumps. Rachel chuckles at her. They start to head up the stairs.

"Oh wait, do you want me to call the others and tell them to meet us there?" Rachel asks. Quinn suddenly grows nervous. "What is it?"

"Well you know, I was kind of hoping if it could be just us. You, me and Jaime. Kind of like a family day." Quinn says nervously. A smile spreads over Rachel's face. She places her hand under Quinn's chin so that she could look at her.

"I think that is a great idea Quinn." Rachel says. Quinn smiles a dopey smile.

"Oh okay…cool"

They head upstairs to get dressed. They first get Lucas dressed, then went to their separate rooms to get themselves dressed. Twenty minutes later they were dressed and ready to go.

Quinn had on a pair of Dickie's Khaki pants, a red tank top and a navy blue with red stripe button up opened over it. Rachel had on a pair of navy jean shorts and a red v-neck t-shirt. Lucas, looking cute as ever, was wearing a pair of jeans and white t-shirt and a red button up with a cute little yellow ducky on it, a gift from Auntie Brittany.

One thing they didn't count on and was totally by coincidence, was that all three had on matching navy, red and white Adidas Originals Hardcourt Hi shoes. How did they all end up with the same shows you ask. Well Quinn thought it would be cute and pretty cool if they all had matching clothes, so she brought them.

Once dressed, they packed a few things before heading out.

As Quinn said, the day was pretty warm and beautiful for an October day.

The cute little family walked around the zoo looking at the animals, taking a few pictures every now and then. They looked at all sorts of animals, monkeys, tigers, bears, lions, giraffes, the list goes on. Every time they came to an animal, Rachel and/or Quinn would name the animal for Lucas and Quinn would imitate it by making the same sounds that they did. It made both Rachel and Lucas laugh. There were even some other families that laughed at Quinn too. The kids totally enjoyed it.

Lucas was actually pretty fascinated by the animals. Yea, he got a little shaken up by the elephants. When Quinn made the sounds, he laughed, but some how the elephants must have understood what she said because after she did the elephant said something right back. Kind of scaring the three of them. Quinn and Rachel of course laughed it of, but Lucas not so much, so they walked away from that one, comforting Lucas. He was quite interested in the tigers, the monkey's and funny enough the ducks.

What really caught his attention though was the lions. Yea for a seven month old, the kid was pretty smart. His mama would show him the big lions on the tv. They were way cooler in person. To bad they couldn't talk though. That would be so awesome.

Quinn was busy trying to get Rachel to agree with getting a monkey as a pet. It was something about those little chimps that just made Quinn want one. They're so smart and to cute. She stopped talking when they came in front of the lion's cage. Yep, Quinn was also pretty fascinated by them. Rachel smiles when she sees the goofy adorable fascinated look on both Quinn and their son's faces. Like mama, like son.

Rachel was practically glued by Quinn's side when they went into the reptile exhibit. What? Slimy things creep her out.

They had a very fun family day. Got all sorts of gifts and souvenirs and took a bunch of pictures, which Rachel will be sending to everybody. They were complimented by a few families on how cute their family was. One older couple even commented how Quinn and Rachel make a cute couple. Both blush, but neither correct them. All in all it was a good day.

When they got back home, they were still bursting with energy, so they decided to spend sometime by the pool.

Lucas actually really likes the pool. He likes to splash, what baby wouldn't. Rachel was a little apprehensive at first about letting him in the water. He was after all still a baby, but after some advice from her dads, JJ, Russell, Shelby,…pretty much every parent in their lives, told her that it was okay, and that as long as they hold him up, there was no problem. She had to admit, he did look adorable in his little ducky trunks, again from Brittany, and his little floaters, having the time of his life slashing in the water.

After two hours of playing in the pool, they got out, cleaned up and in their pjs, ate a little, then headed to the living room, sat down and watched, yep you guessed it, The Lion King. It was 30 minutes into the movie, Quinn and Lucas, who was in Quinn's lap, were both fast asleep.

Rachel smiles over at the two. After taking a few pictures with her phone, Rachel gently takes Lucas from Quinn's arms. She puts Lucas in his crib, she places a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight baby. Your mommies loves you." She whispers.

She heads back downstairs, Quinn hasn't moved from her spot. Rachel turns off the dvd player then the tv. She gently shakes Quinn awake.

"Quinn…Quinn sweetie, wake up." Rachel says softly

Quinn stirs a little before jumping a little startled.

"What? What happened? Where's Jaime?" Quinn asks

"Quinn…Quinn calm down. Luke is in bed. You guys fell asleep during the movie." Rachel explains. Quinn tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but she just ends up closing them again. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Quinn sleepily nods and lets Rachel pull her from the couch, and leads her up stairs to her room. Since they were already in their pjs, Quinn threw herself into bed.

Rachel chuckles at her, then pulls her covers over her.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel says kissing Quinn on the forehead. Quinn replies with something incoherent, making Rachel chuckle again.

She makes it to the door before Quinn calls her over. She turns around, and instead of saying anything, Quinn lifts up the covers on the other side. Understanding what it was that Quinn wanted, with a smile, Rachel walks back over to the bed, and gets in. Quinn scoots closer to Rachel and wraps her arms around her waist, bringing her closer to her. Rachel rests her head on Quinn's chest.

"G'night Rachel" Quinn mumbles.

"Goodnight Quinn"

With that they both fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 47**

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, so cute :P<strong>


	48. Chapter 48: Family Time 2

**Family time part 2. Lots of laughs :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

"Quinn, are you ready yet?" Rachel yells upstairs.

"Yea, almost!" Quinn yells back

Rachel rolls her eyes and turns back to Lucas who was in his little swing.

"Your mama is silly. Is it she, Luke?" Rachel says.

Lucas giggles around his pacifier. Rachel picks him up.

"Are you ready for your first Halloween, little man?" Rachel asks Lucas, while he just looks around the room. "I'll take that as a yes." she chuckles.

Five minutes later, Quinn still has not come downstairs.

"Quinn hurry up, we're going to be late!"

Rachel then hears the sound of music playing.

_It's peanut butter jelly time  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly time  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly time_

Quinn jumps down the stairs in giant banana suit dancing.

_Where he at  
><em>_Where he at  
><em>_Where he at  
><em>_Where he at_

_There he go  
><em>_There he go  
><em>_There he go  
><em>_There he go_

_Peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly_

Rachel…really didn't want to help it, so she laughed. She laughed hard. Even Lucas cackled. Quinn just kept dancing.

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
><em>_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

"Oh my god, what are you wearing?" Rachel laughs.

Quinn stops dancing and removes the face flap so she could talk.

"Well it's Halloween. So I thought, why not start early." Quinn says. "It's kind of like a tradition me and my dad did. S and Puck did it with us too. Every Halloween we would dress in a custom and then go to school wearing that custom." Quinn explains.

"Well that explains why you showed up in a pirate custom in the 7th grade." Rachel wanders out loud.

"Yep, but that was actually the last we did it, cause you know my mom and everything happened, it kind of stopped. So I thought why not bring the tradition back and do it with Jaime."

"That sounds really sweet and thoughtful Quinn, but are you seriously going to wear that all day?" Rachel chuckles.

"Yea, why not?"

"And you're also going to wear it tonight?"

"No way, of course not. Come on Rach, I'm a little more unpredictable than that." Quinn said pulling the flap back up showing the banana's smiling face.

"No you are definitely unpredictable Quinn." Rachel says with a grin.

"That's right." Quinn leans down to Lucas. "Hey buddy. Sorry I can't really pick you up in this suit. The arms are kind of floppy." Quinn flaps around as if to demonstrate. It makes Lucas giggle. "You ready for tonight, buddy. Yea, cause we're gonna go trick or treating, and then we're gonna eat lots of candy." Quinn says. Lucas smiles.

"You are not having our son eating a bunch of candy Quinn." Rachel sternly says.

"Oh right, sorry. We're gonna eat lots of candy when mommy's not looking." Quinn jokes.

"Quinn"

"Come on Rach, I'm only kidding." Quinn chuckles, but looks to Lucas shaking her head and whispers. "I'm not." Lucas chuckles having absolutely no idea what his parents were talking about.

Rachel rolls her eyes, but still can't help the smile from coming on her face.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg." Quinn says before running…well wobbling…to the car.

Rachel chuckles and looks at Lucas.

"I take it back. Your mama…is insane." She says. Lucas giggles.

Rachel grabs her and Lucas's things, locks the door and heads to the car.

"Quinn Fabray, you are not driving in that thing." Rachel scolds.

"Aww man." Rachel rolls her eyes.

10 minutes later they arrived to the Lopez residence. Since the girls began school, Mrs. Lopez, Mama Lopez as known by Quinn and Puck, volunteered to watch Lucas while they're at school. She worked as a Pharmist at night, so this work with her hours.

Quinn and Rachel got out of the car and walked up the stairs on the porch. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Quinn usually used her key, but it was currently unreachable.

Maribel Lopez answered the door.

"Ay dios mio…Oh my god" she jumps seeing a giant banana in front of her door.

"Hey Mama Lopez. Trick 'r treat!" Quinn says excitedly.

"Quinn? What are you doing in there?" Mrs. Lopez asks trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

"It's Halloween, thought I'd start early. Is Santana here?"

"No she went to pick Brittany up."

"Sweet, okay." Quinn says before wobbling back to the car. Rachel and Maribel laugh as they watch.

"Oh that girl. I see she's bringing back the tradition." Maribel smiles

"Yea, she thought it would be nice to bring it back and celebrate it with Luke." Rachel said

Maribel nods. Rachel hands Lucas and his things to Maribel and places a kiss on his forehead.

"See you later sweetie. I love you." She places another kiss there. Then heads back to the car.

"See ya Jaime, Mama Loves you!" Quinn shouts from the car. Maribel chuckles at the blonde.

The two head to school. Once at school, Quinn and Rachel exit the car and make their way toward the school entrance. Quinn then positions herself in off the side in front of the doors.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks in amusement. No matter how much time she spends with Quinn, she is still not used to her quirkiness, although it is quite endearing and pretty cute too.

"I'm gonna scare everybody coming in." Quinn answers.

"Another tradition?"

"Nope, I just thought it would be hilarious. And we'll start with Santana and Puck." Quinn snickers.

"How are you…?"

"Shh, they're coming." Quinn gets into position. Quinn hasn't really moved since she and Rachel got there so Puck, Santana and Brittany didn't expect anything. Rachel has to cover up her mouth, because she couldn't help not laughing. She didn't want to seem suspicious.

"What's up Jew Babe." Puck said pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Hello Noah." Rachel laughs. She can laugh now, it doesn't seem to suspicious.

"Hey Berry"

"Hello Santana. Hey Britt"

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany also pulls Rachel in for a big hug. Rachel chuckles again.

"Dude, what the hell is this?" Puck asks looking at the giant banana in front of the school.

"I don't know. Probably something Figgins is trying to do." Santana replies.

Rachel tries hard to hide her laughter as the two get closer. They move even closer until.

"BOO!"

"AHH!"

"OH SHIT!" Both Puck and Santana scream. Brittany also jumps a little. Both Rachel and Quinn double over laughing.

"Q, dude what the hell?!" Puck asks trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my god you guys should have seen the look on your faces." Quinn whizzes out from laughing so hard.

"Bitch" Santana sneers. Rachel was still laughing.

"Wait, Jew Babe, you knew?" Puck asks.

Unable to answer, she's still laughing, Rachel only nods her head. "I'm sorry"

"Jew betrayal" Puck pouts, making Rachel laugh even harder.

"You guys suck." Santana pouts. Brittany wraps her arms around her.

"Oh whatever, you guys loved it. Hey, you wanna tape me scaring everybody else?" Quinn asks. Santana and Pucks faces instantly lit up and they nod excitedly.

"Oh god. Okay, you three have your fun. We're going to head inside. Quinn don't get into any trouble." Rachel says sternly.

"No promises." Quinn replies, the gets a smack to the back of the head. "Ow!"

Rachel chuckles and heads into the school.

"See ya, babe. And you also don't get into any trouble." Brittany says placing a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

"Okay babe." Brittany then heads into the school with Rachel. Santana then turns to Quinn. "See dude, that's how you answer your girl."

"Rachel's not my girl."

"Yet" Puck scuffs.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Okay you guys hide, I'll do the rest." The three broke apart and Puck and Santana found a hiding place close enough to see.

For the next hour and a half, Quinn scared any and every unsuspecting victim that came close. The really cool thing about this was that with her custom, everybody was very intrigued by the sudden big banana outside of the school, so they couldn't help but get close to it to take a closer look, which resulted in scaring people even more. Some even fell from being so scared.

And everybody had very good humor about it. They all left with a smile or laughing. The victims went from students to teachers. She even got principle Figgins.

Now on to phase two of Quinn's genius Halloween plan. To dance all up and down the hallways of the school in the banana suit like there was no tomorrow.

_It's peanut butter jelly time_

Quinn dances in the hall.

_Now break it down and freeze  
><em>_Now break it down and freeze  
><em>_Now break it down and freeze  
><em>_Now break it down and freeze_

She dances from classroom to classroom.

_No tic tac toe (uh huh)  
><em>_Tic tac toe (let's go)  
><em>_Tic tac toe (you got it)  
><em>_Tic tac toe (let's ride)_

She even went as far as to dance in Coach Sylvester's office.

_Now freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle your style.  
><em>_Now freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle your style._

She actually got away with that one. And she could have sworn she even saw Coach crack a smile.

The last place on her list was glee club. Right now Mr. Shue was going over plans for Sectionals.

"Okay guys, listen up. Sectionals is coming, and the competition is ruthless this year. We need to be our best if we want to win, so we need to step up our game. First things first, we need to work on our dance moves. Some of you need a little help…"

"Finn" Santana fake coughs. Finn glares at her.

"Anyway, I'll be holding practice sections in the auditorium, in which everyone will be participating in. We'll call it booty camp. It's everyday after school, and 20 minutes before glee. Brittany and Mike will be helping…" the two nod. "I would also like if Quinn could help as well…uh where's Quinn?" Mr. Shue asks when he saw that the blonde was not in there.

Rachel, Brittany, Puck and Santana all had huge smiles spread on their faces. Soon music stayed playing.

_It's peanut butter jelly time  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly time  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly time_

Quinn burst through the door dancing.

_Where he at  
><em>_Where he at  
><em>_Where he at  
><em>_Where he at_

_There he go  
><em>_There he go  
><em>_There he go  
><em>_There he go_

Quinn was dancing around the room, doing all sorts of dances, hammer time, twerking her little banana booty. Everyone was laughing at her and joined in her dancing. Even Finn couldn't help laughing.

_Peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat  
><em>_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly  
><em>_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

_Where he at  
><em>_Where he at  
><em>_Where he at  
><em>_Where he at_

_There he go  
><em>_There he go  
><em>_There he go  
><em>_There he go_

At the end everyone was laughing.

"I see someone's ready for Halloween." Mr. Shue laughs

"Yea, well you can never start to early." Quinn says.

"You do have a point there, Quinn. Now that was fun, but back to business, so please everyone take your seats." Mr. Shue instructed, and for the next 30 minutes they went over ideas and thoughts for Sectionals.

Somewhere between talking, Quinn got up and walked out of the class room.

"Uh Quinn, where are you going?" Mr. Shue asks

"Sorry, Mr. Shue, but this custom is hot as hell." Quinn said walking out. The club chuckles.

20 minutes later, Quinn jogs back into the choir room, newly dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a orange tee, a brown and orange cardigan, and a pair of orange and black DC shoes. Way to be in the holiday spirit Quinn.

Walking into the choir room, she was not expecting what…or rather who she saw when she got there.

"Hey what's going on?" Quinn said with a big smile on her face when she sees Rachel holding Lucas and Mrs. Lopez.

"I thought I'd bring him to surprise you and maybe help you get started on your early Halloween plans." Mrs. Lopez smiles.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez." Rachel says hugging Lucas.

"No thanks needed. And enough of this Mrs. Lopez stuff. It's Maribel or Mama Lopez." Rachel smiles and nods.

Everyone gushes over the baby.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute." Mercedes says

"And he's getting so big." Tina adds

"Wow" Finn says as he looks at the baby. He had to admit, Quinn and Rachel make a pretty cute kid. They continue to gush over him.

"It's nice meeting you, Mrs. Lopez." Mr. Shue said

"You too." She shakes his hand. "So, this is the place that's become the best part of my little girl's day." Maribel says as Santana goes to hug her mom. "I hope this one isn't giving you any trouble." Santana rolls her eyes, but still smiles.

"Oh no, not at all. Santana actually has an amazing voice. One of the best here." Mr. Shue replies.

"Well I get it from her." Santana says. Maribel smiles down at her daughter.

"You sing?" Mr. Shue asks

"Well I…"

"She totally does. Has the best voice I know." Santana says

"I'm not that good…"

"No way, Mama L, your voice is awesome." Puck jumps in.

"Totally. Mama Lo, if you weren't a Pharmist, you'd seriously make it as a singer." Quinn chimes in.

"Now I wouldn't go that far, you guys."

"But you do. You should totally show them." Santana says. Maribel looks like she is about to protest when Mr. Shue cuts her off.

"Oh that would be great. Wouldn't that be great guys?" Everyone nods.

"Oh no, I shouldn't."

"Come on, Mami."

"Yea, come on."

"Please" Santana, Quinn and Puck all pleads and pouts.

"Oh those pouts. Still as effective as they were when you were younger…oh alright." Maribel caves.

"Yes!" they all cheer.

"But since you three got me into this, you'll be helping me." She points to Quinn, Puck and Santana.

"Okay" Santana says

"Sure" Puck

"Fair is Fair." Quinn said before giving Lucas back to Rachel, placing a quick kiss on his forehead. She goes to help Puck pull up four stools.

"Okay everybody, we have a very special performance…" Everyone takes their seat and turns their attention to the four in the front. Mr. Shue gives them the go ahead.

The band starts the music.

(_Quinn, _**Maribel, **Santana, Puck, _**All**_)

_You'll never know  
><em>_What you've done for me  
><em>_What you faith in me  
><em>_Has done for my soul…_

Quinn was looking at Rachel as she song.

_You'll never know  
><em>_The gift you've given me  
><em>_I'll carry it with me (yeah…yeah…)_

Though the day ahead  
><span>I think of the days before  
><span>You made me hope for something better _(yes you did)  
><em>And made me reach for something more

Santana was looking at Brittany, who shyly smiles back at her.

_**You taught me to run  
><strong>__**You taught me to fly  
><strong>__**Helped me to free the me inside  
><strong>__**Help me hear the music of my heart  
><strong>__**Help me hear the music of my heart  
><strong>_

_**You've opened my eyes  
><strong>__**You've opened the door  
><strong>__**To something I've never known before  
><strong>__**And you love…**__(love)  
><em>_**Is the music of my heart…(music of my heart)**_

**You were the one  
><strong>**Always on my side** (always on my side)  
><strong>Always standing by <strong>(always standing by)  
><strong>Seeing me though<strong>

_**You were the song that always made me sing  
><strong>_**I'm singing this for you **(Singing this for you, baby)

_**Everywhere I go  
><strong>__**I think of where I've been **__(think of where I've been)  
><em>**And of the one who knew me better  
><strong>**Than anyone ever will again**

_**You taught me to run  
><strong>__**You taught me to fly  
><strong>__**Helped me to free the me inside  
><strong>__**Help me hear the music of my heart  
><strong>__**Help me hear the music of my heart  
><strong>_

_**You've opened my eyes  
><strong>__**You've opened the door **_**(you opened the door)  
><strong>_**To something I've never known before  
><strong>__**And you love…**__(your love)  
><em>_**Is the music of my heart…(music of my heart)**_

**What you taught me  
><strong>**Only your love could ever teach me  
><strong>You got through when no one could reach me  
><span>Ohh…ohh…ohh

**(Santana and Maribel)**

**Cause you always saw in me  
><strong>**All the best that I could be  
><strong>**It was you who set me free…**

_**You taught me to run  
><strong>__**You taught me to fly  
><strong>__**Helped me to free the me inside **_(me inside)  
><em><strong>Help me hear the music of my heart<br>**__**Help me hear the music of my heart**_

_**You taught me to run  
><strong>__**You taught me to fly  
><strong>__**Helped me to free the me inside **_(me inside)  
><span>_**Help me hear the music of my heart **_**(music of my heart)  
><strong>_**Help me hear the music of my heart**_

_**You've opened my eyes  
><strong>__**You've opened the door **_(opened the door)  
><span>_**To something I've never known before **_(never, never felt before)  
><em><strong>And you love…<br>**__**Is the music of my heart…**_

_**Music of my heart  
><strong>__**Music of my heart  
><strong>__**Is the music of my heart…**_

Everyone was on their feet clapping. Brittany practically ran to the front of the room, pulling Santana in for a passionate kiss. Quinn and Rachel were looking at them, before looking at each other and blushing. Once the two pulled away, both were blushing when she remembered they had an audience. Maribel chuckled at her daughter then pulls her three children, yes she does consider Quinn and Puck as her own, in for a hug.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so she really went though the whole day wearing a banana suit?" Shelby asks through the phone.<p>

"Yea, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen." Rachel says as she finishes with changing Lucas.

"Wow I wish I could have seen that." Shelby chuckles.

"Oh I'm sure you can catch it. Quinn, Santana and Noah uploaded it as soon as they got home. It should be all over Youtube or Facebook." Rachel says

"Ha ha well I should probably check it out." Shelby laughs. "Okay, sweetie, I have to go now, but I'll see you in a few."

"Okay mom, see you in a few."

"Alright, love you, sweetie."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye" Rachel hangs up the phone. Over the last few months Rachel and Shelby has formed a wonderful mother/daughter relationship. They've been really close. Shelby has helped Rachel and Quinn out in the beginning with Lucas. Leroy and Hiram are very happy that their daughter is getting to know her mother and they're also happy to have their friend back. There was really only one rift in their relationship. Shelby was still working at Carmel High, so for the next year, they are enemies, but they would get through it.

Rachel picks Lucas up and walks out of the nursery.

"Raaaaacchhheelll" She hears Quinn calling her from their….I mean her room.

"Yes"

"I can't decide." Quinn whines

"Decide on what Quinn?"

"Which one should I be."

"Quinn just choose." Rachel sighs. Quinn has been whining about this since they got home.

"Ugh this is so hard. Me, Myself and Irene, made it look so much easier." Quinn groans. Rachel chuckles.

For the next hour, Rachel and Quinn finished getting theirs and Lucas's customs ready.

"Trick or treat, anyone home." the voice of Leroy Berry rang through the house.

"Hold on daddy, we're almost done!" Rachel yell from upstairs.

Five minutes later Rachel comes downstairs in her Dorothy custom with Lucas in his cute little Cowardly Lion custom. Quinn and Rachel, mostly Rachel, thought it would be cute to dress as the Wizard of Oz for their first Halloween with Lucas.

"Oh my goodness sweetie you look so precious…" Leroy gushes.

"Thank you daddy." Rachel smiles.

"Oh and Rachel you look very beautiful too." Leroy teases. Rachel pouts and Hiram slaps him in the arm. "What I was just kidding. You really do look beautiful, Rach." Leroy hugs Rachel.

"Thank you, meanie." Rachel jokes.

"Rachel, sweetheart you look beautiful." Hiram said.

"Thank you dad."

"And you're quite handsome too, little man." Hiram says poking Lucas in the stomach, making him giggle.

Rachel hugs her fathers.

"Oh and guess who we ran into…" As soon as he said that, Shelby walks through the door.

"Knock knock."

"Hi mom!" Rachel hugs her mom with one arm.

"Hey sweetie. And hello to you too handsome." Shelby pinches Lucas's cheek. "Oh my gosh, Rachel you guys look adorable." Shelby looks around. "Where's Quinn?"

"Oh she's still getting ready. She couldn't decide on who to be. Either the Scarecrow or the Tin Man. She's been whining about it all day." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Hm sounds like someone I know." Hiram says looking at Leroy.

"Who?" Leroy says confused. The three laugh at him.

"Lee, just be lucky you're cute." Shelby says. There a ring at the door.

"I'll get that." Rachel passes Lucas to Shelby and goes to answer.

"No seriously, who were you talking about?" Leroy asks. Hiram just shakes his head and laughs at his husband.

Rachel went to answer the door. On other side of the door was Santana, Puck, Brittany and Kurt, Puck's little sister Sarah, and Santana's little brother Jordan. Puck was dressed as Indiana Jones, cause he's badass, duh. Brittany was dressed as SpongeBob Squarepants, a yellow shirt with SpongeBob's face on it, a brown skit, white knee high socks and a pair of black and white high top converse. Kurt was dressed as the phantom from Phantom of the Opera. And Santana was dresses…as well Santana. No really, she was dressed as a cheerleader, wearing her Cheerios uniform. Sarah was dressed as Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls and Jordan was dressed as Woody from Toy Story.

"Hey guys. I love your customs." Rachel greets.

"Wow Berry, you know when Q said you guys were going as the Wiz, I totally pictured you in a munchkins custom." Santana says

Rachel rolls her eyes, while Brittany smacks her in the arm. "What? Babe she knows I'm only joking." Santana rubs her arm.

"It's okay Britt, and you look great by the way. You too, Santana." Rachel says.

"Thanks Rae. You look great too." Brittany hugs Rachel.

"Thanks"

"Might I say Rachel, you look fabulous in your Dorothy custom." Kurt says

"Thank you Kurt. You also look very handsome yourself. You too, Noah."

"No way, I look badass." Puck says.

"Noah language." Rachel scolds him. She then turns to the younger kids of the group, well the smaller kids of the group. "And don't you guys just look adorable in you're customs. You're looking beautiful Miss Blossom."

"Thank you Rachel" Sarah says

"And looking mighty handsome there Sheriff Woody." Rachel says to Jordan.

"Thanks" Jordan says shyly, showing off his two missing front teeth.

"Aww so adorable."

"Yea, yea yea, enough of this, where's my godson." Santana says.

Rachel chuckles. "He's in the living room with my fathers and Shelby. We're just waiting for Quinn." Rachel says leading them in to the living room.

"She show you that surprise yet?" Santana asks with a smirk.

"What?" Rachel asks confused.

"Uhh…nothing." Puck hits Santana in the arm. "So did she ever decide on which she's going to be?" Puck asks changing the subject.

Rachel was about to answer when the heard a voice from upstairs.

"Yea, hold on." Quinn yells.

Quinn then comes downstairs wearing what looked like a combo of the Tin Man and Scarecrow. One half was the Tin Man and the other was the Scarecrow.

"Q, what the hell?" Santana asks

"Language" Rachel, Shelby and Hiram said

"Well I couldn't decide which one to be. I mean come on, you can't have the Wizard of Oz without the whole gang. So I put both customs together, which was pretty freaking hard, and vala." Quinn explains.

"Wow, that's actually really creative, Quinn." Shelby says.

"Thanks"

"Yea, and geeky" Santana teases.

"Shut up." Quinn rolls her eyes. "Oh and one more thing…" Quinn whistles. Then there is a tiny bark heard from upstairs. A small brown and black Yorkshire Terrier comes running down the stairs up to Quinn, who picks him up.

"Quinn, where did you get the puppy?" Rachel asks surprised.

"I borrowed him. Well more like pet sitting. Santana and Puck brought him by when you were getting Jaime dressed." Quinn says

"Wait, so he's been up there the entire time?" Rachel says shocked.

"Yea, he's pretty quiet."

"How did…"

"The neighbor, Mrs. Winslow's dog had puppies and she was giving them away. This little guy here was the last one. She was going out of town, but she couldn't take both dogs, so I offered to take care of him. She said I could have him, but I told her I had to discuss it with you first…"

"Whipped" Santana snickers. Quinn ignored her.

"So if you just say the word and he's ours." Quinn finishes.

"Quinn, I don't know." Rachel says

"You don't have to make the decision now. Mrs. Winslow wont be back for another two days, so just think about it. But just know that he's had all of his shots, he's very healthy and train and super fun to play with, and he wouldn't hurt Jaime in anyway."

"Yea, I know, Yorkshire Terriers are very playful dogs." Rachel says

"Yea" Quinn smiles.

"Okay I'll think about it." Rachel says

"That's all I asks." Quinn says. The two head back into the living room where everyone is.

"Hey, who's the dog?" Leroy asks

"He's our Toto for tonight, but after that, who knows, hopefully ours, but anyway." Quinn says

"Well he's very cute." Shelby says.

Quinn puts the puppy down. He walks over to Santana, who was sitting on the couch holding Lucas. He jumps up and lays his head on Lucas's small laps. Lucas looked startled at first, almost looked like he would cry, but he stopped and padded the puppy on the head.

"Aww" Everyone coos.

"Well let's get this show on the road. The night aint getting any younger." Leroy says.

Everyone got up from their seats. After about 30 to 45 minutes, Shelby and Hiram wanted to take pictures. Leroy also got off a few shots. They all finally headed out to do some trick 'r treating. They ran into Blaine, his little brother Brian, Sam and his little brother and sister Stevie and Stacy. Most of the candy went to the kids, of course. Although Quinn, Santana, and Puck were sneaking some away from Lucas' bucket. What, it's not like he was going to eat all of it.

They all had a great time, and by the end of the night there was a new member added to the small family.

**End of Chapter 48**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**"Peanut Butter Jelly Time"**_

**Maribel Lopez, Santana, Quinn, and Puck-**_** "Music of My Heart" **_**Nsync ft. Gloria Estefan**

**I had to add that in. It kind of sucked she didn't get to sing a song when she was on Glee, so I thought I'd put it up here. Hope you liked it. :)****  
><strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**I have been asked this, but I never answered, sorry about that. The baby's name is Lucas James, so Quinn calls him Jaime, kind of like how her name goes, Lucy Quinn, but everybody just calls her Quinn. See same thing. I'll be switching the names every now and then. So as to not confuse you, sometimes Quinn will call Lucas Jaime sometimes she'll call Luke. Rachel will call him Luke. Hope that helps :D**

**Uh so the next few chapters are gonna be a little…eesh…I just had an idea of how I wanted to finally get Quinn and Rachel together, but then I sort of needed how to connect the blanks. So it was either do this or suffer through the writers block for weeks. Please go easy on me. :)**** And if you haven't noticed, I kind of like songs, so there will be a lot of songs in my fics. :)****  
><strong>

**Side note: Quinn is one of the best dancers in the club aside from Brittany and Mike. :)****  
><strong>

**I also do not own Glee or Disney, cause if I did I would be a billionaire right now, but sadly life aint so fair. Enjoy :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

A week later, everyone was practicing in booty camp, but it wasn't going so well. For the most part it was okay. Mike, Brittany and Quinn were trying to help everyone get the choreography down. Everyone seemed to get it, well maybe not everyone. Finn was having a little trouble, per usual. Quinn was willing to put their differences aside, to help him out. They really needed to win Sectionals. Though Finn wasn't being so easy.

"Man, this is stupid!" Finn shouts.

"It wouldn't be stupid if you would just try." Quinn snaps back

"And why should I listen to you?" Finn sneers

"Because as hard as it is to get this through your thick head, I'm actually trying to help you."

Finn and Quinn were having a stare down.

"You guys, can we please just focus on the routine?" Rachel pleads. It seemed that Rachel was the only one who could calm these two. They continue their stare down.

"Whatever" Finn says backing up and begins to walk away.

"Look do you want to win or not?" Quinn says making him stop in his tracks. "If you don't want me to help you then fine. Britt or Mike will do it. Just get your big thick head out of your ass and try!"

Everyone was stunned by the outburst. Finn was the first to snap out of it.

"Whatever." he gets back into his position.

Quinn rolls her eyes and lets Mike take over her position in front of Finn.

"Alright guys we're gonna run over the dance again. We'll go over it three more times, then Britt, Mike and I will go around. If we tap you on the shoulder you can sit. If not you need to keep working, and not stop till we do. Sound fair?" Quinn instructs. Everyone nods and Rachel thought it was so hot how Quinn took control. "Great, and I have just the song to go with it."

Suddenly music starts playing, and Quinn, Brittany and Mike take their position in the front.

**(Quinn)**

_Lets get down to business  
><em>_To defeat the huns_

Everyone joins in the dance.

_Did they send me daughter  
><em>_When I asked for sons?  
><em>_You're the saddest bunch  
><em>_I ever met  
><em>_But you can bet  
><em>_Before we're through  
><em>_Mister, I'll make a man  
><em>_Out of you._

The three began to make their rounds.

_Tranquil as a forest  
><em>_But on fire within  
><em>_Once you find your center  
><em>_You are serve to win  
><em>_You're are sure to win  
><em>_You're a spineless, pale  
><em>_Pathetic lot _(Quinn's standing in front of Finn)  
><em>And you haven't got a clue<br>__Some how I'll make a man  
><em>_Out of you_

**(Finn)**

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

**(Sam)**

_Say goodbye to who knew me_

**(Kurt)**

_Boy was I fooled in school for cutting gym_

**(Santana)**

_This girl's got 'em scared to death_

**(Rachel)**

_Hope she doesn't see right though me_

**(Puck)**

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim._

They start to pick out people. Starting with Puck and Santana. Quinn high fived Puck, while Brittany kissed Santana on the lips.

**(**_Quinn, _**All)**

**Be a man**

_We must be swift as  
><em>_The coursing river_

**Be a man**

Next was Sam, then Tina, Blaine. Quinn stood in front of Rachel watching her dance with a smile on her face. Rachel blushes and smiles back, but continues to dance. Quinn softly touches Rachel's arm. She runs her hand down Rachel's arm down to her hand. Rachel keeps smiling and blushing, she even bites her bottom lip. Finn watched their interaction with a frown. Which caused him to miss a few steps. Well at least that's his excuse.

_With all the force  
><em>_Of a great typhoon_

**Be a man**

_With all the strength  
><em>_Of a raging fire  
><em>_Mysterious as the  
><em>_Dark side of the moon_

Mercedes was next to stop. It was now down to Lauren and Finn. A race to see who would finish fir…oh no wait Lauren's done. Never mind it's just Finn left.

_Time is racing towards us  
><em>_Till the huns arrive  
><em>_Heed my every order  
><em>_And you might survive_

Quinn gets in front of Finn to help him with the dance. Finn messes up again. He huffs and moves like he's giving up.

_You're unsuited for  
><em>_The rage of war  
><em>_So pack up, go home  
><em>_You're though  
><em>_How could I make a man  
><em>_Out of You?_

Finn looks as if he's thinking over giving up or staying to finish the dance. He makes his decision to stay. He looks at Quinn and gives a small nod. Quinn nods back. He comes to stand back in front of her. It's just the two of them now in the middle of the stage. Everyone stands watching them go over the dance. No one notices Mr. Shue coming in watching them.

**Be a man**

_We must be swift as  
><em>_The coursing river_

**Be a man**

_With all the force  
><em>_Of a great typhoon_

**Be a man**

_With all the strength  
><em>_Of a raging fire  
><em>_Mysterious as the  
><em>_Dark side of the moon_

Everyone cheers when Finn finally gets the dance right. Quinn gives him a satisfied grin. Everyone comes back in the middle and does the dance over together.

**Be a man  
><strong>**We must be swift as  
><strong>**The coursing river**

**Be a man  
><strong>**With all the force  
><strong>**Of a great typhoon**

**Be a man  
><strong>**With all the strength  
><strong>**Of a raging fire  
><strong>**Mysterious as the  
><strong>**Dark side of the moon**

In the end, everyone got the dance right, even Finn. They all cheered when it was over. Finn even goes as far as to high five Quinn. But it was short lived when Rachel jumps on a surprised Quinn, wrapping her arms around her neck in a hug. Quinn wraps her arms around her waist hugging her back. The hug last longer than any hug between friends would last. Finn didn't take to kindly to this.

They eventually, reluctantly, release each other, gazing into each others eyes. Both blushed a little. Rachel then turns to Finn to give him a quick congrads hug. Well it was suppose to be quick, but Finn thought it was best to keep Rachel in his giant flabby arms when she tried to pull back. He looked back up at Quinn with a smirk. Quinn just looked at him confused. Why the hell was he looking at her like that? It was pretty fucking creepy.

He finally releases Rachel. Rachel gives him a strained smile before walking away. He shoots one last smirk, or constipated look to Quinn, before also walking away.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Quinn though.

* * *

><p>Later that day, everyone was in the choir room waiting for glee to start. Mr. Shue was usually early today.<p>

"Holy shit, he's on time. Hide ya children, hide wives, the worlds about to end!" Santana jokes. Everyone laughs. Mr. Shue also chuckles.

He sits in front of the class, but has yet to say anything. He just sits there smiling at them.

"Okay, uh he's been creepier than usual." Santana says. Puck and Quinn nods in agreement.

"So, uh Mr. Shue, what's the assignment?" Finn asks

"Nothing" Mr. Shue shrugs, still smiling. Everyone looks at him confused.

"I don't get it." Finn says confused.

"There is no assignment. Well not a real one anyway." He gets up and writes one word on the board. _**'Fun'**_

"Still confused" Puck says.

"For the next few weeks, I'm not going to give you an assignment. Just a category, and from that category I want you to choose your own song. It doesn't have to many anything or it can if you want. I just want you to come up with something…and just have fun with it." Mr. Shue says.

"So this is what it's like when you run out of ideas?" Santana says.

"Look guys, I know we're all pretty stressed about Sectionals coming up. This is just a way to wind down a little. Kind of like what you guys did in booty camp today." Everyone looked a little shocked. They didn't know Mr. Shue was there. "Quinn…why did you pick that song?" Quinn looks a little confused by that question. "I mean of all songs why that one?"

"Uh I don't know. It just seemed like a good one to go for, I guess." Quinn says. "Plus it's a Disney classic, and no one can ever go wrong on a Disney classic." Quinn smirks. Everyone in the room made a sound agreement with her.

"Exactly. Now for the next few weeks I'm going to give you all a random category and you will find and perform a song from that category…"

"Wait, Mr. Shue what about Sectionals. Don't we need to prepare for that?" Rachel says.

"And we are. Your performances wont go in vane. Through the course, I'll decide who gets what lead at Sectionals. It's all fair." Mr. Shue says

Rachel huffs but sits back in her seat. Quinn rubs her shoulders.

"Now why don't we start with something I'm sure we all know and love. Something we've all grew up with." Mr. Shue says then goes to the board and under _**'fun'**_ he writes down _**'Disney**_ _**Classic' **_Everyone seemed pretty impressed with his choice. "Now you have this weekend to pick your song. You can sing a solo, in a group, a duet, whatever you want. You'll be performing the following Monday. Just do it and have fun. Now lets get started…" Mr. Shue claps his hands.

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys think of the idea Mr. Shue's cooked up?" Kurt asks.<p>

"I don't know. I think it's kind of cool." Brittany shrugs while playing with Lucas.

"I just hope it doesn't mess up our chances at Sectionals. We don't even have a set list yet." Rachel says

"True, but what if he has a point behind it all?" Kurt says. "Besides, you have to admit, we do tend to work under pressure."

"While I'll have to agree with you on that, that doesn't mean we should make a habit out of it." Rachel says as she finishes with the dishes. She wipes her hands off on the dish towel. As she wipes, she turns her head and looks outside.

In the backyard, Quinn was playing basketball with Santana, Puck, Blaine, and Sam. Well Quinn and Sam were playing, the rest were sitting down on the bench.

A smile came over Rachel's face as she watched Quinn pass Sam to make the shot. She loved watching Quinn play. How she glades down the court, it was effortless. She just looked so flawless and…perfect. Rachel lets out a dreamy sigh.

"Okay, ladies I have a problem. I can't decide between our hot Warbler, Blaine Anderson, or Mr. Justin Beiber impersonator, Sam Evans." Kurt says

"Choose for what?" Brittany asks

"To date." Kurt says as if it's obvious.

"How do you even know if Sam's gay or not?" Rachel asks, not taking her eyes off the window.

"Pssh, girl please. Honey have you seen him. From that bottled blonde hair of his to those big old luscious lips. He's gay. Or at least bi." Kurt replies.

"Well I think you and Blaine would make an awesome and cute couple. Not as awesome as Santana and I, but close third." Brittany said.

"Thank you, Britt. I guess. Wait, third? Who's second?" Kurt asks. Brittany shrugs. "Okay, well…Rachel, who do you think?" Kurt asks Rachel. He gets no response. "Rachel…" still nothing. "Rachel!"

"Huh? What?" Rachel looks from the window at her name being called.

"I asked who do you think I should choose." Kurt says

"Oh, uhh…"

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks

"What? Oh yes…yes I'm fine." Rachel says.

"You sure?"

"Yes" Rachel says. Kurt accepts the answer, Brittany however wasn't so convinced. She looked at her best friend and saw there was something bothering her.

"Hey, Kurt, can you take Luke to his playpen?" Brittany asks passing a sleeping Lucas to Kurt.

"Uh sure." Kurt takes Lucas to his playpen in the living room.

Brittany gets up and walks over to Rachel.

"You okay, Rae?" Brittany asks softly.

"Yea, of course." Rachel replies automatically.

"Rae, you know I know you right?" Rachel nods. "Then you should know _I_ know when you're lying." Brittany says.

Rachel sighs and just looks out the window. Brittany follows her line of sight to Quinn.

"Is it Quinn?" Brittany asks. Rachel nods. "You still haven't talked to her have you?" Rachel shakes her head. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm scared." Rachel says

"Of what? She totally likes you too." Brittany says

"How do you know? Did she tell you?" Rachel asks

"No, but I see how she looks at you. She likes you too, Rae. Just talk to her." Brittany says.

"The last time I heard that, everybody was telling me Quinn wanted to keep Luke just as much as I did." Rachel chuckle a little.

"And look how that turned out." Brittany smirks. Rachel couldn't disagree with that. "Besides I think Quinn would be good for you." Brittany says. Rachel looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"I mean like you're different when you're around her. You're…I don't know…more playful and fun. Not saying that you weren't before, it's just I didn't really see it much. Way different from when you were with Finn. With him you just seemed more withdrawn and unsure of yourself, especially around other people. With Quinn, you're more confident and sure…happy even." Brittany explains. Rachel ponders a moment thinking over what her best friend had just told her. Maybe she was right. Maybe she really should talk to Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Yo, you know you're pretty good. You should totally true out for the team." Quinn says as she catches the ball from Sam.<p>

"Uhh, nah. I think I'm gonna stick to football for this year. Maybe next year though." Sam says.

"Are you sure? Cause at least on basketball, you'll at least get a glimpse at what a championship looks at." Quinn jokes.

"Hey, come on football's not that bad. Plus I have a feeling we're gonna make it this year. With my boy, Sammy here leading us there, we're gonna be champs this year, baby." Puck said proudly.

"Uh thanks Puck." Sam blushes. Quinn smirks at the blonde boy. She was sure he had a little crush on Puck, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey guys, what do you think of Kurt?" Blaine asks suddenly nervous.

"Not my type." Santana says bored.

"Don't mind her. He's pretty cool. Nice guy. Why? Planning on asking him out?" Quinn smirks.

"No, I…maybe…do you think he likes me?" Blaine asks shyly.

"Sure if you're into that kind of thing." Santana says.

"Helpful advice would be great Santana." Blaine says sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just go for it. At least somebody here's willing to ask their crush out. Right, Q." Santana smirks. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Yea, dude you should totally go for it. If I was like in to that, I'd totally go out with Kurt, he's a pretty cool dude. And he's funny. But you know, I'm not into that. Girls all the way for the Puckersaurus." Puck says. No one notices, but Sam's face drops a little. "So yea, go for it."

"Thanks guys."

"So…" Sam clears his throat. "What do you guys think of this assignment Mr. Shue gave us?" he asks.

"It's not as ridiculous as his other plans, but we'll see." Santana shrugs throwing a bouncing ball for Charlie to chase and catch.

"I vote for we'll see." Quinn says throwing the ball in the hoop. Sam goes to get the ball.

"Soo…any thoughts on what you're going to sing?" Blaine asks.

"Dude, it's Disney Classics. We have the pick of the litter. It's hard to choose just one song." Puck says. "It kind of sucks that we can only do classics Disney and not any new Disney, cause I would rock Camp Rock." Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes at their best bros obvious obsession with the boy band. Blaine chuckles while Sam has a longing look in his eyes staring at Puck. He quickly shakes it off though before anyone could see it, then goes back to tossing the ball in the hoop. Quinn and Santana however did see the look and smirks at each other. Quinn shakes her head and steals the ball from Sam, tossing it up to make the shot.

After throwing the ball up, Quinn looks towards the house. Through the window, she saw Rachel looking at her. A smile spreads on her face. Rachel blushes when she sees she's been caught staring, but smiles back. Quinn waves to her. Blushing, she waves back. Neither notice their set of friends watching them.

"Ugh I think I'm going to puke." Santana groans.

"Aw I think it's cute." Blaine says.

"I think it's nauseating. I wish they would just get it over with and just bone each other already." Santana says.

"I thought they all ready did. That's how Lil Q got here." Puck said confused.

"Not that you idiot. I'm saying they should just tell each other and get it over with. It's exhausting watching those two eye fuck each other and not say anything."

"Uh Santana, weren't you the same way with Brittany last year?" Blaine says.

"Total diff, Warbs. There was something stopping me from going after Britts last year, her robo boy toy. After she left his robot ass, I jumped on that pony…"

"More like tripped, but go on." Puck teases.

"Shut up. The point is I had something stopping me. What the hell is stopping these two? Nothing." Santana argues.

"I'm sure they'll figure it on their own time." Sam says

"Yea, well they better hurry the hell up." Santana takes the ball from Sam and throws it and Quinn's head.

"Ow! What the hell, San?" Quinn shouts rubbing where the ball hit her.

"You were ignoring me and I don't like feeling ignored." Santana shrugs. Quinn rolls her eyes. "Enough talk, let's just play some ball. Me, Warbs and Puck, against the blonde twins."

The five teamed up and began to play.

* * *

><p>That following Monday, Rachel was at her locker when Finn walks up to her.<p>

"Hey, Rach." He says with a grin.

"Hello Finn." Rachel replies.

"So you ready for glee? It's so cool we get to sing Disney song. The guys and I already have cool something planned." Finn said proudly.

"That's great, Finn. And I'm sure it will be wonderful." Rachel says.

"Yea. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometimes. Tonight maybe?" Finn asks

Rachel was shocked by the question.

"T-tonight?"

"Yea" Finn grins.

"But…it's Monday." Rachel says lamely.

"I know."

"I-I don't know Finn…"

"Please" Finn begs.

Rachel thinks about it. There wouldn't be anything wrong with going out with him right? Right?

As she thinks, her eyes travel to a locker a few lockers down she saw Quinn standing at her locker and talking to that red head Cheerio. From the looks of it, it looks like they're…flirting. Quinn had a big old smile on her face that almost looked like her flirting grin while Stephanie was rubbing along her arm.

Rachel's head dropped at see this. She knew it was to good to be true. Someone like Quinn would never settle or go for a girl like her. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.

"So…what do you say?" Finn asks pulling Rachel from her thoughts.

"Oh yea…yea, sure Finn. That sounds…that sounds nice." Rachel says sadly. Of course, Finn didn't notice.

"Ah sweet. So I'll pick you up tonight. At 7." Finn says then leaves before Rachel could say anything.

Rachel sighs sadly, takes one more look to Quinn, then turns back to her locker.

Meanwhile, Quinn was at her locker when Stephanie came up to her.

"Hey Q" she smirks.

"Oh uh, hey Steph, what's going on?" Quinn says

"Aw, you shortened my name. I feel so special." Stephanie says.

"Yea. So did you want anything or…?"

"Actually I was thinking about you and me…doing a little something…" Stephanie starts.

"Uh huh." Quinn says.

Stephanie starts to talk and Quinn basically tones her out as she speaks. She wasn't trying to be rude, it's just she wasn't really interested in anything she was saying. Her thoughts then went straight to Rachel. All she's been thinking about lately was Rachel. Her smile, her laugh, her singing, god her singing. The way she is with Lucas, just everything about her. She hasn't been able to talk to Rachel, but she's so close she can see it. Then she heard Stephanie mention something about a date. That's when it clicked.

Quinn would ask Rachel out on a date. It's not like they have to tell each other their feelings just yet right. They can sort of test the water as they say. They could go on the date, talk, have a good time. If it's good in the end, they'd do it again and get to explore what it was between them, and if not, hey they tried, but they're just better as friends. It seemed like a pretty good idea. Hopefully it'll work.

"So what do you think?" Stephanie says.

"Huh? What do I think about what?" Quinn asks rejoining the conversation.

"You and me going out sometimes." Stephanie smirks.

Quinn sighs.

"Look Stephanie, you seem like a pretty cool, girl, but I'm not really interested." Quinn says, hopefully letting her down easily.

"It's Berry, isn't it?" Stephanie asks.

Well there was no use lying.

"Yea, it is."

"Whatever." Stephanie huffs and walks away, but not before bumping Quinn's arm roughly as she walked away.

"Wow, that went inexpertly better than I thought." Quinn says to herself. She then looks up and saw that Rachel was at her locker alone.

Okay, this was her chance. She was going to go over there and asks Rachel out. No pep talks from Puck and no threats from Santana. This was all her on her own. She could do this. She could totally do this.

She walks over to Rachel's locker.

"Hey, Rachel." Quinn says

Rachel was a little startled by the voice.

"Oh, Quinn, you scared me. Hi." Rachel says. Quinn just stands there. "Uh Quinn?" Rachel says. She just stood there with a smile on her face, frozen. She was starting to look a little creepy. "Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel sounding a little amused.

"willyougooutwithme?" Quinn said all in one breath.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to say that a little slower. I didn't catch it." Rachel chuckles at the adorable blonde.

"Oh right, sorry." Quinn blushes. "I said, would you like to go out with me." Quinn says nervous.

It was Rachel's turn to be frozen in shock. Of all the things she imagined Quinn to ask her, that was definitely not one of them.

"W-what?" Rachel says stunned.

"Do you want to go out, sometime? You know like hang out or something? We could…we could go bowling. I know how you said you've never went and always wanted to go and I could teach you how to bowl. We could get Puck, Santana, Brittany or Kurt to baby-sit." Quinn said still nervous.

"As a-a date?" Rachel says

"Uh yea, if you want it to be." Quinn says shyly.

"Oh Quinn…" She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to yes…wait that's she'll say, yes. But…shit she already agreed to a date with Finn. Damnit. And it would be so rude to cancel on him just because Quinn jumps in and asks at the last second. That would be wrong and rude, right? Right? "I-I can't. See Finn just asked…" Rachel starts.

"No, no it's…it's cool. I understand. Uh, rein check?" Quinn says. Sure she sounds all nonchalant, or like she's okay with it, but honestly she's not. Her head fell a little when Rachel said she couldn't go out with her, and then she said why. In a fucked up way, Quinn sort of expected this. She expected that Rachel would still harbor a few feelings for Finn. I mean their break up was pretty much non mutual, so maybe Rachel wanted another chance with him. If being with him made her happy, then Quinn was alright with that. It did suck though, that Quinn didn't even get a chance with Rachel. Guess this plan wasn't so good after all.

"Uh, yea, rein check. That would…that would be great." Rachel says with a sad smile.

"Cool. So…walk you to class?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, that would be great." Rachel smiles. Quinn smiles back then holds out her arm for Rachel to take. "Such a gentleman." Rachel teases.

"Sshh…" Quinn looks around. "Don't say that out loud, it might ruin my badass rep." Quinn jokes. Rachel laughs, shaking her head. And just like that, they were back to their playful bickering. Rachel loops her arm around Quinn's and they walk to class.

* * *

><p>It was glee time and everybody had worked all week on their performances. When they got to the choir room, they were a bit confused at what they all saw. In the front were a bunch of pots and pans, glass cups, and trash bins.<p>

"Uh, guys, what is all of this?" Mr. Shue asks.

"It's for our performance, Mr. Shue." Finn says proudly.

"Uh okay. Um everyone take a seat and Finn and his group will perform first." Mr. Shue instructs. Everyone takes their seat, while Artie, Mike and Lauren stand up with Finn. They all head to a different instrument.

Finn starts out by doing a little beat on the trash bin. Artie then comes in by shaking the little maracas he had. Soon Lauren and Mike followed with their instruments. Lauren was really good at the trumpet.

**(Finn)**

_Shooby doop dooby  
><em>_Dop dobby doop dobby  
><em>_Dah dah doo dop_

_Shooby doop dooby  
><em>_Dop dobby doop dobby  
><em>_Dah dah dooby op_

_**(All)**_

_**Shooby doop dooby  
><strong>__**Dop dobby doop dobby  
><strong>__**Dah dah doo dop  
><strong>__**Do bop she  
><strong>__**Doo whoo!**_

**(Artie)**

_Shooby doop dooby dop dobby  
><em>_Doop dobby dah dah doo dap_

**(Mike and Lauren)**

_Shooby doop dooby dop dobby  
><em>_Doop dobby dah dah doo dap_

_**(All)**_

_**Shooby doop dooby dop dobby  
><strong>__**Doop dobby dah dah doo dap  
><strong>__**Do bop she  
><strong>__**Doo whoo!**_

Mike taps on the glass cups. Finn follows him with beating the drums. Artie does a little beat on the desk. They all come together with their instruments. Lauren sticks to her trumpet. Everyone was dancing in they seats.

_**Shooby doop dooby dop dobby  
><strong>__**Doop dobby dah dah doo dap  
><strong>__**Shooby doop dooby dop dobby  
><strong>__**Doop dobby dah dah doo dap**_

**(Artie and Finn)**

_Wah wah ba doo what wa  
><em>_**Shooby doop dooby dop dobby  
><strong>__**Doop dobby dah dah doo dap  
><strong>__**Do bop she doo whoo!  
><strong>__**Do bop she doo whoo!**_

_**Whoo!  
><strong>__**Do bop she doo whoo!  
><strong>__**Whoo!  
><strong>__**Do bop she doo whoo!**_

At the end, everyone was on their feet clapping.

"Wow guys…and Lauren, that was great. Great way of opening this up." Mr. Shue praises.

"It was my idea." Finn said proudly, hoping it would score him some points with Rachel.

"Actually the song was Artie's idea. You wanted to do some lame ass song that one, wasn't even a Disney classic. And two, you sounded horrible at." Lauren said, shutting Finn down.

"W-well, it was my idea to do this." Finn said pointing to the instruments, trying to regain his pride.

"Whatever." Lauren said. The group cleaned up their "instruments", then headed back to their seats. Finn takes a seat next to Rachel.

"So Rachel, what'd you think of _my _performance." Finn smirks.

"Oh thought it was really good, Finn. And very creative." Rachel says. Finn's grin grew even bigger.

From the seat above them, Quinn had heard the whole thing. It took everything in her not to jump up and beat that stupid smirk slash grin slash constipated look off of Finn's stupid face, but she knew that wouldn't fly well with Rachel. So she stayed put.

"Alright, who's next?" Mr. Shue asks

"I'll go, Mr. Shue." Kurt stands up and heads to the front.

"Okay, Kurt take it away."

The music starts.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
><em>_And you've been so many places  
><em>_I guess it must be so  
><em>_But I still can't see  
><em>_If the savage one is me  
><em>_Now can there be something you don't know  
><em>_You don't know…_

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
><em>_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
><em>_But I know every rock and tree and creature  
><em>_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people  
><em>_Are the people who look and think like you  
><em>_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
><em>_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
><em>_Or asked the grinning bobcat why did her grin  
><em>_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains  
><em>_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
><em>_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
><em>_Come taste the sunsweet berriers of the earth  
><em>_Come roll in all the riches all around you  
><em>_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
><em>_The heron and the otter are my friends  
><em>_And we are all connected to each other  
><em>_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_How high will the sycamore grow  
><em>_If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
><em>_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or cooper skinned  
><em>_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
><em>_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the earth and still  
><em>_All you'll own is earth until  
><em>_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

Everyone clapped when he was finished.

"Very good Kurt. Anyone else?"

"We'll go Mr. S." Puck jumps out his seat.

"Aw man." Santana grumbles but also gets up. Their music starts.

**(Santana)  
><strong>_Hakuna Matata  
><em>_What a wonderful phase_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_Hakuna Matata  
><em>_Aint no passing craze_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_It means no worries  
><em>_For the rest of your days_

_**(Both)  
><strong>__**It's our problem free  
><strong>__**Philosophy, Hakuna Matata**_

"Uh, I don't get it." Finn says looking as confused as usual.

"It's a motto you ass." Santana rolls her eyes.

"What's a motto?" Finn asks.

"Nothing, what's the 'motto' with you?" Puck jokes. Everyone in the room groans.

"Uh guys, can you get back to the song?" Mr. Shue says.

"Whatever" Santana mutters.

**(Santana)  
><strong>_Why, when he was a young warthog_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_When I was a young warthog_ (he says way to close to Santana's ear)

**(Santana)  
><strong>_Very nice _(she rubs her ear)

**(Puck)  
><strong>_Thanks_

Everyone chuckles.

**(Santana)  
><strong>_He found his a aroma lacked a certain appeal  
><em>_He could clear the Savannah after every meal_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick skinned  
><em>_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
><em>_And oh the shame_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_He was ashamed_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_Thoughta changing my name_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_Oh what's in a name_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_And I got downhearted_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_How did you feel_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_Everytime that I…_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_Whoa, Puck not in front of the kids._

**(Puck)  
><strong>**Oh sorry.**

Everyone laughs.

_**(Both)  
><strong>__**Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase  
><strong>__**Hakuna Matata, aint no passing craze**_

Sam pops up from his seat.

**(Sam)  
><strong>_It means no worries, for the rest of your days_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_Yea, sing it Trouty_

_**(All)  
><strong>__**It's our problem free**_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_Philosophy  
><em>_**Hakuna Matata**_

They dance around to the music.

**(Sam)  
><strong>_It means no worries_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_For the rest of your days  
><em>_**It's our problem free, Philosophy.**_

**(Sam)  
><strong>_Hakuna Matata_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_Hakuna Matata_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_Hakuna Matata_

_**Hakuna Matata  
><strong>__**Hakuna Matata  
><strong>__**Hakuna Matata**_

When they finished everyone was still laughing.

"That was really good you guys. Very comical." Mr. Shue says

"Still wished we could have done a Jonas Brother's song though." Puck said

"Puck, you know you could have done 'Poor Unfortunate Souls.' It's a remake by the JB bros. It may be by a new group, but technically it's still a Disney classic. Plus, I'm sure Santana, would have been okay with singing that." Quinn smirks. Santana flips her off, and Puck turns to Mr. Shue.

"She's got a point, Puck. Technically it is still a Disney Classic, so it could have counted." Mr. Shue confirms.

"Aw man." Puck pouts. Sam pats his back. He thought that pout was totally cute, then he quickly shakes that idea out of his mind.

"Uh, okay. Uhh…Rachel, why don't you go next." Mr. Shue says.

Rachel gets out of her seat and heads to the front. As she takes her position, just like always, she takes a look at her audience. As she looks, a pair of sparking hazel eyes caught her attention. She tries to fight the smile from coming across her face. The music starts, bringing her attention back to the class.

_If there's prize for rotten judgment  
><em>_I guess, I've already won that  
><em>_No man is worth the aggravation  
><em>_That's ancient history, been there, done that._

Brittany and Mercedes comes up to help her.

_**(Brittany and Mercedes)  
><strong>__**Who you think you're kidding  
><strong>__**He's the earth and heaven to you  
><strong>__**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey we can see right through you **__(oh no)  
><em>_**Girl, you can't conceal it  
><strong>__**We know how you feel and  
><strong>__**Who know you're thinking of**_

Finn sat there with a big grin on his face. Yea, he knew what this song was about and he knew that Rachel was talking about him. I mean who else would she be talking about? He was her boyfriend after all. She was like totally in love with him, right. Duh. Plus she keeps looking at him, so she's totally singing about him. Yea, take that Quinn. The **Guy** always gets the girl in the end. Finn-1. Quinn-0

_Ohhh  
><em>_No chance, no way  
><em>_I wont say it no, no  
><em>_**You swoon, you sigh  
><strong>__**Why deny it? Uh oh**_

The whole time, Rachel tried to make as little eye contact with Quinn as she sung. Sometime she would look at her she see her staring right back, so she quickly move her eyes away.

_It's too cliché  
><em>_I wont say I'm in love __**(ooo)**_

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
><em>_It feels so good when you start out  
><em>_My head is screaming get a grip girl  
><em>_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

Quinn wasn't so sure what to make of the song. Was Rachel sing to her or to Finn? Was she singing to anybody or just for the performance? Nah, that can't be it. Everybody already knows when Rachel Berry sings a song, she sings with emotion. Sometimes with the very emotion she feels at that moment. Quinn did have a glimmer of hope every time Rachel would look back at her, but then she'd look away. Man, this was so confusing.

_**You keep on denying  
><strong>__**Who you are and how you're feeling  
><strong>__**Baby, we're not buying  
><strong>__**Hon, we saw you hit ceiling **__(ohh nooo)_

_**Face it like a grown up  
><strong>__**When you**__**gonna own up  
><strong>__**That you got, got got it bad **__(oh)_

_No chance, no way  
><em>_I won't say it no, no_

Rachel once again looking at Quinn. A small smile spreads on Quinn's face when Rachel looks at her. Rachel tries, and fails, to fight the smile from coming on her face.

**(Mercedes)  
><strong>**Check the grin, you're in love**

Rachel quickly shakes it off.

_This scene won't play  
><em>_I won't say I'm in love  
><em>_**You're doin' flips read our lips  
><strong>__**You're in love**_

_You're way off base  
><em>_I won't say it  
><em>_Get off my case  
><em>_I won't say it_

_**Girl don't be proud  
><strong>__**It's okay you're in love**_

_Ohh  
><em>_At least out loud  
><em>_I won't say I'm in love_

Everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering on the girls.

"That was fantastic girls, really. Really nice." The girls went back to their seats. Rachel takes one more look to Quinn then sits down. "Okay, next?"

"I'll go." Blaine says getting up. He heads to the front and starts.

_One minute I'm in central park  
><em>_Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
><em>_From the Bow'ry to St. Marks  
><em>_There's a syncopated beat_

_Say whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
><em>_I'm street wise, I can improvise  
><em>_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
><em>_I'm streetsmart, I've got New York city heart_

_Why should I worry  
><em>_Why should I care  
><em>_I may not have a dime  
><em>_But I got street savoir faire_

_Why should I worry  
><em>_Why should I care  
><em>_It's just bebopulation  
><em>_And I got street savoir faire_

_The rhythm of the city  
><em>_But once you got it down  
><em>_Then you can own this town  
><em>_You can wear the crown_

_Why should I worry  
><em>_Why should I care  
><em>_I may not have a dime  
><em>_But I got street savoir faire_

_Why should I worry  
><em>_Why should I care  
><em>_It's just bebopulation  
><em>_And I got street savoir faire_

Everyone's dancing in their seats as Blaine dances around the room.

_Ev'rything goes  
><em>_Ev'rything fits_

_They love me at the Chelsea  
><em>_They adore me at the ritz_

_Why should I worry  
><em>_Why should I care  
><em>_And even when I cross that line  
><em>_I got street savoir faire_

_I said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
><em>_whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
><em>_whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
><em>_whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

"Ah, great performance Blaine. Amazing. Tina…why don't you go next?"

Tina sighs, but gets up and heads to the front. Music, please…thank you.

_Look at this stuff  
><em>_Isn't it neat  
><em>_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete  
><em>_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
><em>_The girl who has everything_

_Look at this trove  
><em>_Treasures untold  
><em>_How many wonders can one cavern hold  
><em>_Looking here you think.  
><em>_Sure, she's got everything  
><em>

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
><em>_I've got whozits and whatzts galore  
><em>_You want thingamobobs?  
><em>_I've got twenty_

_But who cares  
><em>_No big deal  
><em>_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
><em>_I wanna see, wanna see them dancing  
><em>_Walking around on those-what do you call 'em?  
><em>_Oh-feet_

_Flipping your fins you don't get to far  
><em>_Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
><em>_Strolling along down a-what's that word again?  
><em>_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run  
><em>_Up where they stay all day in the sun  
><em>_Wanderin' free wish I could be  
><em>_Part of that world_

_What would I give it I could live over of these waters  
><em>_What would I pay to spend the day warm on the sand  
><em>_Bet'cha on land they understand  
><em>_That they don't reprimand their daughters  
><em>_Bright young women sick of swimming  
><em>_Ready to stand_

_I'm ready to know what the people know  
><em>_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
><em>_What's a fire and why does it-what's the word?  
><em>_Burn_

_When's it my turn  
><em>_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above_

_Out of the sea  
><em>_Wish I could be  
><em>_Part of that world_

Everyone claps. They were a little shocked. They didn't know that the usually shy quiet girl had that in her. There were however a pair of eyes looking at her in pride and…love.

"Wow, Tina. Amazing job. Well done." Mr. Shue says. Tina smiles shyly then heads to her seat.. "Okay, next up?" Quinn decides to go next, so she gets up from her seat. "Aw, Quinn, thanks for volunteering. Take it away."

Quinn gets to the front, and the music starts.

"Aww shit, bitch." Santana says as she and Puck both smirk.

_Yea, yea. Hey yea_

_I got myself a notion  
><em>_One I know that you'll understand  
><em>_To set the world in motion  
><em>_By reaching out for each other's hand  
><em>_Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along (yea)  
><em>_One way or another together's where we both belong_

Quinn dances around.

_If we listen to each others heart (ohh yea)  
><em>_We'll find we're never to far apart  
><em>_And maybe love is the reason why  
><em>_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_If a wall should come between us  
><em>_To high to climb, to hard to break through  
><em>_I know that love will lead us  
><em>_And find a way to bring me to you_

_So don't be in a hurry. Think before you count us out. Ohh  
><em>_You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down. (nothing's gonna stop us now)  
><em>

_If we listen to each others heart  
><em>_We'll find we're never to far apart (Ohh yea)  
><em>_And maybe love is the reason why (oh yea)  
><em>_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

She looks to a blushing Rachel. Yea, she hasn't really shied away the fact that she was singing that song for or to Rachel.

_Seeing it eye to eye (yes we are)  
><em>_Seeing it eye to eye (seeing it eye to eye)  
><em>_Seeing it eye to eye ( I think we're seeing it eye to eye. Yeaah)  
><em>_Eye to eye_

She dances some more. All around the room. Over to everybody, minus Finn getting them in the mode to dance.

_If you're ever lonely, stop. You don't have to be.  
><em>_After all is stolen, I'll beat a way from you to me  
><em>_TAKE A LOOK AND SEE (YEAH)_

Puck and Santana both jumped up from their seats and joined Quinn in doing what's known as the 'Perfect Cast'. And they nailed it. Soon everyone is out of their seats dancing in the room, while Finn sulks in his seat.

_If we listen to each others heart  
><em>_We'll find we're never to far apart  
><em>_And maybe love is the reason why  
><em>_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_(__**Seeing it eye to eye) **__Seeing it eye to eye, baby _(Santana joins her in singing)  
><em>(<em>_**For the first time) **__For the first time __**(eye to eye)  
><strong>__**(Seeing it) **__Seeing it baby, yea_

_For the first time ever, yea,  
><em>_Yea, baby, we're seeing it eye to eye. Yeah  
><em>

_Come baby, eye to eye  
><em>_**Eye to eye  
><strong>__Eye to eye  
><em>_**Eye to eye  
><strong>__Yeaah  
><em>_Eye to Eye_

Group was hype after that. Finn just slouched more in his seat. It's cool though, he still had a date with Rachel tonight and Quinn didn't. Take that Quinn.

"Wow, Quinn that was really good, and so energetic. Nice work." Mr. Shue says.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue." Quinn says. She turns to Rachel and finds her smiling a little. Quinn smiles back. Well at least she can make her smile.

"Okay, well I think that's the last of the performances, so…"

"Hold up, Mr. Shue. I didn't go yet." Mercedes says.

"Oh, but I thought you went with Rachel and Brittany." Mr. Shue says confused.

"No I was just helping out my girls. I still had my own song planned." Mercedes said.

"Uh okay. Everyone back in your seats and Mercedes is going to be our last performance of the day." Mr. Shue says.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue." Mercedes says. The band starts to play slow music.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
><em>_You're fast asleep  
><em>_In dreams you will lose your heartache  
><em>_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
><em>_Your rainbow will come smiling through  
><em>

_No matter how your heart if grieving  
><em>_If you keep on believing  
><em>_The dream that you wish will come true_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
><em>_When you're feeling small  
><em>_Alone in the night you whisper  
><em>_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wait till the morning sunlight  
><em>_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
><em>_For all you know tomorrow  
><em>_The dream that you wish will come true_

_When you can dream then you can start  
><em>_A dream is a wish you make with your heart._

_When you can dream then you can start  
><em>_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
><em>_You're fast asleep  
><em>_In dreams you will lose your heartache  
><em>_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_You wait till the morning sunlight  
><em>_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
><em>_For all you know tomorrow  
><em>_The dream that you wish will come true_

_No matter how your heart if grieving  
><em>_If you keep on believing  
><em>_The dream that you wish will come true_

Song ends and everyone claps.

"Great job, Mercedes, just beautiful. Excellent job to all of you. You really worked hard an you were committed to this assignment. Well done…now on to the next category is…love songs and/or heartbreak songs. Remember it doesn't have to mean anything or it can if you want. And also you'll voting next practice." Mr. Shue says

"Voting for what?" Rachel asks

"For who you think the best performance was. I'll tally it up at the end, and we'll see who gets which lead." Mr. Shue explains.

"Really, Mr. Shue. I really don't think you should leave the decision up to chance. What we need to do if go with the best for Sectionals." Rachel argues.

"And we will, but we're also going to let other people shine as well. Letting the same people perform at every competition could get boring and loose us votes. And we don't that, right?" No one said anything. "Exactly. Now we're going to try this and in the end you will decide. And also you can not vote for yourself. You have to vote someone else." There was groans heard in the room. "Alright, you're free to go." Mr. Shue dismisses. Everyone packed their things and left.

* * *

><p>Later that night at home, Quinn was in kitchen feeding Lucas and Charlie, while Rachel was upstairs in her room getting ready for her "date" with Finn.<p>

Quinn really tried not to think of it. She just told herself that Rachel was just going to hang out with a friend. A guy friend who she couldn't stand, but a friend nonetheless.

Upstairs, Rachel was on the fence. On one hand, she had this date with Finn. If she was honest, there was a small part of her that wanted this date. He was a pretty nice guy, at times. She didn't really want to break up with him at first, but because of the situation, it happened. He was the first person to actually notice her and speak to her. He may have even been her first love. Maybe. Some part of her still wanted to be with him or at least see if they still had a chance. Maybe this date could clear that up for her.

But then the other side. The slightly bigger side, her feelings for Quinn. She really wanted to be with Quinn. She was nice and funny, and caring. She listened when she talked, she remembered everything she said, and she liked Rachel the way Rachel was. She never asked her to change.

She thought Quinn may even feel the same, but she was to scared to find out. She seriously thought that Quinn would never really like a girl like her. Someone who dresses like she does. She'd probably date someone like…a Cheerio or someone as equally pretty as them, not some overzealous, overbearing loser like herself. Okay she should really stop putting herself down, that's what Quinn would say. Aw, that's what Quinn would say. Okay you know what, forget it. Rachel was going to go on this date to get it over with, then at the end she would make her decision. See, there. That wasn't so hard. Right? Oh crap she's freaking out again.

Rachel tried to push all those thoughts out of her head and go back to getting ready. Once she's finished with her hair she looks at the clock. It's 6:15, she still has time left before Finn gets there, so she heads down stairs to wait.

When she gets downstairs, she goes into the kitchen and finds Quinn holding Lucas while cleaning up what seems to be Lucas's dinner. Both of them have food all over them.

Rachel chuckles at the scene.

"I see you uh tried to feed him in the high chair again." Rachel says amused.

"Yea, I thought maybe it would work this time." Quinn replies, never looking up at Rachel.

"And…"

"It was a total bust. He even had Charlie gang up on me. It was a total fa…wow" Quinn says when she finally looks up at Rachel.

"What? What wrong?" Rachel asks beginning to panic.

"N-nothing, it's just you…you look…beautiful." Quinn says. Her heart was beating so fast right now.

"Oh thank you." Rachel shyly looks away.

"Yea. Finn's…ah…he's a lucky guy." Quinn said through gritted teeth.

Rachel looks at Quinn. She was about to say something, when Lucas starts whimpering in Quinn's arms.

"Aw, hey little man what's the matter?" Rachel asks. Rachel holds her hands out for Quinn to pass him.

"Whoa, I don't want you to get yourself messy." Quinn says.

"Quinn it's alright. I'll just change, it's no big deal. Now give me my son." Rachel playfully demands. Quinn chuckles, passing Lucas over to Rachel. "There we go. Hey there little man. How about we go clean you up while your mama cleans the kitchen." Rachel says.

"Wait? What?"

"Well I can't clean it. I can't get my clothes dirty, I have a date." Rachel smirks before walking with Lucas up the stairs to get him changed. Quinn stood in the kitchen looking dumfounded.

"Wow, that was hot." Quinn says. She looks to Charlie who was sitting by to her feet. "Well buddy, I guess it's just you and me cleaning the kitchen." she says. Charlie looks up at her, before getting up, walking out of the room and up the stairs where Rachel just went.

"Wha-oh that little traitor." Quinn huffs. She then goes back to cleaning up the mess. She finishes earlier than she thought, then quickly went upstairs to change her clothes. Once she was done she headed to the nursery.

"Knock, knock." Quinn says entering the room.

Rachel looks up and smiles.

"Hey, you get everything cleaned up?" Rachel asks.

"Yep, everything's all sparkly clean. Everything good here?" Quinn asks

"Yep, we're all done here. Aren't we baby boy? Yeah?" Rachel tickles him making him laugh. She picks him up and rests him on her hip. "So, what are your plans tonight?" Rachel asks suddenly nervous.

"Uh who? Me or Jaime?" Quinn asks

"You, silly." Rachel chuckles.

"Oh" Quinn also chuckles. "Nothing much, just going chill at the crib til ma' baby mom's gets back." Quinn tries to say in ghetto tone. Rachel laughs.

"Oh my god, please don't ever do that again." Rachel laughs.

"Yea, it didn't work so well." Quinn chuckles. "I'll probably just watch some tv with Char and Jamie, then maybe work on the glee assignment."

"What? I thought you were going to ask Brittany and Santana to watch him." Rachel says confused.

"What why would do that when I'm here?" Quinn chuckles also confused.

"Oh, s-so you're not going a date with that cheerio?"

"Who?"

"Stephanie." Rachel says.

"Why would I go out with her?" Quinn was really confused now. Where was Rachel getting this from.

"Well I-I just thought…I saw her at your locker and I thought you were going out." Rachel stutters. Wow, she feels pretty foolish now.

"Um nope, not at all. Besides, I kind of have my eyes on someone else." Quinn smirks. Rachel blushes. Quinn lets out a deep breath. "Sooo…Finn's pretty late, huh." Quinn says changing the subject.

Rachel looks down at her watch seeing that Finn is in fact 30 minutes late.

"Uh, yea I guess…" Just then the door bell rings.

"Speak of the douche." Quinn said under her breath.

"What?"

"N-nothing. I'll got get the door, while you change your shirt." Quinn said walking out of the room with Lucas before Rachel could say anything. Rachel watches Quinn leave and lets out a deep sigh, before going to change her shirt.

Downstairs Quinn answers the door. Finn was standing there with a flower that looked dead. Finn turns to the door smiling, thinking he's going to see Rachel there, but his smile drops when he sees Quinn holding her son.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn growls.

"I live here you ass." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"What? No, no way, Rachel's dads said…"

"Rachel door!" Quinn yells.

"Hold on a minute!" Rachel yells back.

Quinn just stands at the door with Finn outside.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Finn asks

"Why the hell would I do that?" Quinn says.

"Cause it's polite." Finn said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Nope" Quinn shakes her head, a smirk forming in the corner of her lips. Soon Rachel comes to the door with a new shirt, followed by Charlie. Quinn still thought she looked beautiful.

Finn quickly put a smile on his face.

"Hey Rach. You look nice." he says.

'_Nice. Just nice. God, he's such an idiot.'_ Quinn thinks.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel says.

"Oh, this is for you." He gives Rachel the dead flower. "And sorry I'm late. I went to your house first, but your dads you weren't there…" Finn starts

"It takes 10 minutes to get from there to here." Quinn says under breath, but loud enough that the two heard her. Finn glares at her while Rachel taps her on the arm.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Finn asks

"I live here." Rachel simply replies.

"Oh" Finn said. So his future girlfriend was living with his enemy, he didn't like that to much. "So you ready to…oh hey cute dog." Finn says when Charlie comes into view. He goes to pet him when Charlie bits him. "OW!"

"Charlie!" Rachel yells. Quinn snickers, even Lucas giggles.

"Good boy." she whispers. Rachel glares at her. She raises her free hand in surrender, but the grin was still on her face.

"Come on boy, let's leave Rachel to her…date." Quinn says sarcastically walking out of the room. "Oh Rachel, don't forget your jacket."

"Thank you Quinn." a small smile comes on her face. Quinn did always look after her like that. She grabs her jacket then looks to Finn. "Shall we go?"

Finn nods with a dopey smile on his face. The two then leave the house.

In the living room, Quinn waited to hear the door close. She lets out a sad sigh, then turns to Lucas and Charlie.

"Well boys, looks like it's just us. So what do you want to do?" Quinn asks. The two seemed to understand Quinn, but Lucas crawls over to his toys while Charlie walks over to his little bed and lays in it. "So nothing…okay." Quinn says turning on the tv. She kicks her feet up on the coffee table. She turns to her favorite show, _**'U.S of Bacon.'**_ God, that looked like the best job ever.

Two hours later Rachel walks through the door. She walks into the living room where Quinn was.

"Hey" she says softly.

Quinn quickly looks up.

"Hey" Quinn says. Rachel takes off her jacket then takes a seat next to Quinn. "So…how was the date?" she asks

"It was…It was great." Rachel answers. Quinn looked a little skeptical. "Where's Luke? He in bed already?" Rachel asks quickly changing the subject.

"Yea, I just laid him down."

"Okay, well I'm going to say good night." Rachel gets up from the couch and goes upstairs.

After saying goodnight to a sleeping Lucas and giving him a kiss on his forehead, she heads back downstairs. She finds Quinn, with Charlie's head in her lap, surfing through the tv. Rachel takes a seat next to Quinn.

"So…you gonna tell me how the date really went?" Quinn asks still looking at the tv.

"It was…it…it was…" Rachel sighs.

"Okay, how about I start it out for you okay? I'll say a word that might have described your date and you say the rest, okay?" Quinn says. Rachel nods. "Okay, your date…sucked…now you go." Quinn smirks. Rachel laughs.

"No, no it wasn't that bad. I mean…he brought me flowers…"

"It was _a_ flower, and it was dead." Quinn finishes.

"…he also opened to door for me." Rachel says.

"Before or after he got in the car?"

"Before." Rachel said a little proud…not of her date, but just cause she's out witted Quinn.

"Okay, okay, and where did you guysgo for dinner…wait let me guess. Breadstixx. Aw, man I almost wish I had to work tonight." Quinn snickers.

"Actually he took me to a very nice restaurant out of town." Rachel says.

"Wow, really?" Rachel nods. "Wait, was it that Steak House that I heard about?" Rachel's proud look quickly disappeared. Quinn burst out laughing knowing she was right.

"Oh god, he's such an idiot. You're vegan." Quinn laughs.

"He didn't know." Rachel defends.

"He dated you for half a year and he still can't remember you're vegan."

"W-well he has the tendency to forget." Rachel says lamely. Quinn raises an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, you're right it sucked." Quinn did a fist pump, Rachel rolls her eyes. "God, all he talked about was football or the new videos that's out. Then he brought up glee, and how he thought the song I sung was for him…" Quinn quickly stops laughing.

"Well it was…wasn't it?" Quinn asks confused.

"No, of course not it was for yo-s-someone else." Rachel said, hoping Quinn didn't catch her slip up.

"Oh" Quinn said. "So, no future dates?" Quinn asks hopeful.

"No, I don't think so." Rachel says. She notices a certain look in Quinn's eyes, but put it off as nothing.

"Okay, then. How about we just forget your disaster date, and watch a little tv." Quinn suggest.

Rachel smiles a little. "Sounds like an idea."

"Cool" Quinn smiles back. They settle comfortably back on the couch. Quinn starts going through the channels. She settles on _**'Titanic' **_"_**Titanic**_, it is."

"You know, I've always wanted to reenact this scene." Rachel says. She was talking about the scene where Jack had Rose standing on the rails of the boat, making her fly. The most iconic scene of the movie.

"Really?" Quinn says.

"Yea. I always thought it was so beautiful and magical. It was the scene where Jack and Rose truly fell in love." Rachel says with a happy sigh. As they watch, Rachel lays her head on Quinn's shoulder. A smile spreads on Quinn's face as Rachel cuddles up on her side. Then an idea struck.

She reaches in her pocket for her phone. She sends a quick text to Puck, Santana, and Blaine, Blaine's her new bro, about her plan.

'_**I have a gr8 idea. Meet me in the auditorium b4 1**__**st**__** bell.'**_

**End of Chapter 49**

* * *

><p><strong>Just adding in a little deleted scene. This is actually originally how I wrote the first scene with hem all at the house. Just with typing it, I decided to shorten it a little, but I thought you guys should still see the original. Hope you like. :)<strong>**  
><strong>

**Deleted Scene: **

"So what do you guys think of Mr. Shue's assignment?" Blaine asks.

"It's not as ridiculous as his usual plans, so we'll see." Santana replies.

"Yea, I vote for we'll see" Quinn says tossing the ball into the hoop.

"Soo….any thoughts on what you're going to sing?" Blaine asks

"Dude, it's Disney classics. We have the pick of the litter. It's gonna be hard choosing just one." Puck says. "Though it kind of sucks we can only do classic Disney, cause I would have killed it on Camp Rock."

Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes, Blaine chuckles, while Sam had this sort of longing look in his eyes, but he quickly shook that away.

Quinn goes back to tossing the ball up when she feels a pair of eyes staring at her. She looks towards the house and through the kitchen window she saw Rachel staring at her. A huge goofy smile spreads on Quinn's face. Rachel saw that Quinn had caught her staring and blushes. Quinn waves to her and a still blushing and smiling Rachel waves back. Neither noticed their friends watching them.

"Oh I think I know the perfect song to start out with." Santana smirks. The boys look at her confused.

**(Santana)  
><strong>_I can see what's happening_

**(Sam)  
><strong>_What?_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_And they don't have a clue_

**(Blaine)  
><strong>_Who?_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
><em>_Our trio's down to two_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_Oh_

Santana rolls her eyes at the guys.

**(Santana)  
><strong>_Ze sweet caress of twilight  
><em>_There's magic everywhere  
><em>_And with all this romantic atmosphere  
><em>_Disaster's in the air_

Puck slaps Santana in the arm

"What? It is. Just look at those two." Santana shrugs. Puck rolls his eyes

Back in the kitchen, Kurt walks up behind an unexpecting Rachel.

**(Kurt)  
><strong>_Can you feel the love tonight?  
><em>_The peace the evening brings_

**(Blaine)  
><strong>_The world for once  
><em>_In perfect harmony_

**(Brittany)  
><strong>_With all it's living things_

**(Quinn)  
><strong>_So many things to tell her  
><em>_But how to make her see  
><em>_The truth about my past? Impossible  
><em>_She'd turn away from me_

**(Rachel)  
><strong>_She's holding back she's hiding  
><em>_But what I can't decide  
><em>_Why wont she be the queen I know she is  
><em>_The queen I see inside_

_**(All) **_(except Quinn and Rachel…they're still staring at each other oblivious to the world outside of them)  
><em><strong>Can you feel the love tonight…<strong>_

"Hold up for a sec!" Quinn cuts in the middle before jogging to the house. Puck and Santana stopped singing mid sentence. The guys looked confused while Santana looked pissed.

"No…no this bitch didn't cut in the middle of my singing." she says

Back in the house, Quinn burst through the back kitchen door, startling the three that were there. Well she startled Rachel and Kurt, Brittany was just standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys where's Jaime?" Quinn asks.

"Uh he's asleep in his play pen." Kurt was the one to answer.

"Cool. So Rach, still want that basketball lesson I promised?" Quinn grins.

Rachel looks shocked for a moment. She had almost forgot Quinn had said something about teaching her how to play after she gave birth. At first Rachel thought Quinn was just kidding around. Well guess she was serious.

"Uhh…yea sure. Wait what about Luke?"

"Just bring his baby monitor with you." Quinn says smiling. Rachel smiles back, and grabs the baby monitor. She checks on Lucas one more time before following Quinn out the door. Brittany and Kurt went after them.

When they get back to everyone else, Rachel and Quinn head over to the court. Kurt sandwiches himself between Sam and Blaine, seductively smirking at both of them. Sam smiles back, not thinking anything of it, while Blaine blushes with a tiny smile, and Brittany goes over to a still pretty pissed Santana and sits on her lap. She cools down a bit after that. But just a bit.

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asks pointing to Santana.

"She's pissed cause I cut her off while she was singing." Quinn smirks. Rachel nods, still a little confused.

Quinn gets Rachel in a position she's actually shown her before. Quinn turns back to Santana. "You can finish now." she smirks.

Santana makes sure to flip her off before they started up again. From her position, Quinn shows Rachel how to shoot.

_**(All)  
><strong>__**Can you feel the love tonight  
><strong>__**The peace the evening brings**_

After some shooting, Quinn shows Rachel some blocking techniques.

_**The world for once,  
><strong>__**In perfect harmony  
><strong>__**With all its living things**_

As Quinn is teaching Rachel some blocking moves, Rachel has the ball while Quinn was behind her trying to get it.

_**Can you feel the love tonight**_

Rachel was trying to get pass Quinn, just like Quinn had shown her, but as she turned, Rachel bumps into Quinn.

_**You needn't look to far**_

She looks up into Quinn's eyes. Quinn also looks back into hers. They get lost in each other's eyes, and it's like it just the two of them out there, and no one else.

_**Stealing through the night uncertainties**_

Their faces were oh so close…

_**Love is where they are**_

Quinn was about to lean in…

**(Santana)  
><strong>_And if she falls in love tonight_

Puck sniffs. Santana rolls her eyes.

_It can be assumed_

**(Puck)  
><strong>_Her carefree days with us are history_

**(Puck and Santana)  
><strong>_**In short our pal is-**_

"Whoa whoa, I'm not singing that. Come on I'm happy for Q and Jew Babe, and I know you are too." Puck says.

Santana rolls her eyes.

"Oh quit being a big baby. It goes with the song." Santana says.

Sadly the moment was broken, the sounds of Puck and Santana bickering, snapped Rachel and Quinn out of whatever trance they were in. Realizing what happened, both girls blushed slowly backing away from each other.

"Uh…" Quinn nervously chuckles, scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh come on. She's not even itching back there." Santana whispers to the others. Brittany rubs her arm trying to soothe her.

"Yea…" Rachel also says nervous.

Soon they heard the sounds of Lucas crying though the baby monitor. Rachel makes a move to go get him, trying to make a quick escape, but Quinn stops her.

"No, I'll…I'll go get him." Quinn says before jogging into the house, not waiting for Rachel to reply.

"Damnit!" Puck says

"Well that plan went to shit." Santana says after. The others nodded beside her.

**End of Scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**"I'll Make a Man Out of You"**_** Mulan (New Directions)  
><strong>"_**Trashin' the Camp" **_**Tarzan (Finn, Artie, Mike, Lauren)  
><strong>"_**Colors of the Wind" **_**Pocahontas (Kurt)  
><strong>"_**Hakuna Matata" **_**Lion King-Timon and Pumba (Santana and Puck and Sam)  
><strong>"_**I Won't Say I'm In Love" **_**Hercules-Meg (Rachel, Brittany and Mercedes)  
><strong>"_**Why Should I **_**Worry" Oliver and Company (Blaine)  
><strong>"_**Part of That World" **_**Little Mermaid (Tina)  
><strong>"_**Eye to Eye" **_**A Goofy Movie (Quinn)  
><strong>"_**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" **_**Cinderella (Mercedes)**

**Deleted Scene Song: **_**"Can You **_**Feel The **_**Love Tonight" **_**Lion King-Timon and Pumba (Santana, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, Brittany, and Kurt)**

**So tell me if it sucked or not. :P**


	50. Chapter 50

**Don't own glee or Titanic. Enjoy :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

It took her a couple of days, but she finally got it. With the help of Puck, Blaine, Sam, and maybe a little complaining from Santana. Also some help from Artie and the AV club, Quinn had her surprise for Rachel ready. Now all she needs to do is text Rachel to meet her there, and her plan could commence.

'_**Come to the auditorium quick'**_ was the text Rachel received doing her first bell. She was now heading to her second, which was study hall. She wasn't such what was going on. For the past few days Quinn had been a little weird and sort of distant. She would leave for hours then come back dirty. When Rachel asked her what was wrong, she quickly dismissed the question. Rachel thought this was maybe Quinn's way for saying she didn't want to be with her or maybe she was being a little over dramatic and Quinn was just working on her glee assignment, which was going to be performed that very day.

Rachel didn't know, but hopefully she'd get her answers from the text she was giving. She would go see what was wrong with Quinn. She wasn't one for skipping class, but she really needed some answers. Besides, she didn't really need to be in study hall. All she had to do it be marked present then she could go and see what Quinn wanted.

Rachel leaves the room with the 'have to use the restroom' excuse. God she felt like such a rebel. She heads straight for the auditorium. When she gets there, she calls out Quinn's name.

"Quinn" she calls out in the semi-dark room.

"Up here, Rach." she hears. She looks up to see Quinn standing on the stage. As Rachel walks a little closer, where Quinn was standing, she saw a large blanket spread out on the stage floor with pillows surrounding it and a picnic basket in the center.

A big sparking smile spreads on Rachel's face.

"What is all of this?" Rachel smiles.

"A picnic" Quinn says stating the obvious.

"I mean what's it for, smartass." Rachel rolls her eyes, but still smiles.

"Whoa, did Rachel Berry just curse." Quinn teases. Rachel rolls her eyes again. Quinn chuckles. "Okay. Let's just say it's a sort of…make up date. Your date with Finn sucked, so I'm here to make it better." Quinn says. Rachel looks shocked. "Sorry I took you out of class. It's just…wanted to show you this at lunch, but then you made with Brittany for best friend time, so I had to come up with something quick. So…yea…" Quinn rambles nervously.

"Quinn…this…I don't know what to say…" Rachel says

"Is it bad?"

"No, no it's not. It's just…no ones ever done this for me. Thank you." Rachel says.

"No problem, just let me blow you away with this awesome make up date." Quinn smiles. "Now first, we'll start this date off with you coming up on this stage. And me being the secret gentleman that I am, I will escort you up here." Quinn smirks, jumping down off the stage taking Rachel's hand and walking her back up the stage. They take a seat on the blanket.

"Now, for the food…sorry it's nothing special." Quinn said shyly.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's good." Rachel smiles softly.

"Yea, well we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chips, some fruit and for drink…" Quinn pulls out two Kool Aid juicies. Rachel laughs. "Now, shall we start our date." Quinn says. Rachel nods.

The two talk as they eat the peanut butter sandwiches. They talked about Lucas, of course, glee, their friends and they even talked a little about basketball. Once they were finished, neither were ready to go yet. Quinn was laying across the blanket on a pillow while Rachel was sitting beside her.

"This was really great Quinn. Thank you so much. This is the best…well first…make up date I've had." Rachel said.

"Well I'm happy to be your first." Quinn said, then realized the way of her words and blushes. Thankfully Rachel didn't get it and she just chuckles. "And…we're not finished yet." Rachel looks a little confused, then Quinn pulls out a container of grapes and smiles. "Care for a little grape toss?" Quinn asks

"Yes! Oh my god, I've always wanted to do this." Rachel beams. "Okay, you first." she picks up a grape and tosses it to Quinn, who catches it in her mouth flawlessly. "You did it!" Rachel cheers.

"Yes!" Quinn fist pumps. "Alright, your turn."

"Okay, my turn." Rachel straightens up and gets ready. Quinn grabs the grapes, but unlike Rachel, Quinn grabs more than one, and tosses them all to her, making her miss every one.

Rachel gasps and Quinn laughs.

"Oh man, you missed all of them. That was so bad." Quinn laughs. Rachel lungs herself at Quinn. Quinn quickly ducks out of the way. Soon they were laughing and chasing each other around the auditorium. Neither notice the tall lumpy figure watching them from the balcony.

Rachel soon has Quinn cornered. Using her basketball skills, Quinn fakes a left then goes right, Rachel falls for it. Before Quinn got far though, she spins around, grabs Rachel around the waist and pulls Rachel to her, spinning to face her. Soon the two girls are face to face. Their faces were so close they could feel each others breath on their faces.

The stranger in the balcony huffs and storms away.

They lean in a little closer to each other, but stop realizing what they were doing. Quinn clears her throat and slowly steps away.

"So…" Quinn says nervously

"Yea, uh…I should probably get going." Rachel says.

"Yea…yea…wait. No!" Quinn says urgently. Rachel turns back to her. "There's one more surprise."

"Quinn, I don't think I can take anymore surprises." Rachel smiles.

"This is a good one. I promise." Quinn said. She guides Rachel back to the stage. "Ready?" Rachel nods. Quinn pulls back to curtains.

"What is it?" Rachel asks confused.

"Well this…is the Titanic. Well half of it. I know how you said you've wanted to act out the scene from Titanic. So with a little help from the A/V club, …you get your chance." Quinn says. Rachel looks at Quinn surprised. She couldn't believe Quinn actually did all of this for her.

Quinn guides Rachel to the make shift boat.

"Alright, Miss Director for the day…have at it." Quinn smiles

Rachel beams and squeals excitedly.

"Okay…okay…first you stand over there. At the end of the ship." Rachel instructs. Quinn does a mock salute then follows directions. "Okay, now turn around and lean against the rail." Quinn grins and does as told. "Okay, now my turn. Now, I'm just coming from a terrible luncheon with my mother and a few women from 1st class. I realized that you were right and that I wasn't the girl they all wanted me to be, so I sought you out and found you here." Quinn grins, but Rachel can't see her. "I call out to you and you turn around…turn around." Rachel instructs.

Quinn chuckles and turns around.

"I try to apologize…" Rachel starts.

"But I tell you not to." Quinn cuts in. Rachel nods. "I take you hand and I pull you to me." Quinn says and does the actions as she speaks it. Rachel nods and lets Quinn pull her up. "I tell you to close your eyes."

"I thought I was suppose to be the director." Rachel smirks.

"Co-directors." Quinn smirks back. Rachel chuckles. "Now, are your eyes closed?" Rachel closes them. "Okay, now, I'm guiding you to the rail…step up." Rachel steps up on the rail. "and keep your eyes closed." Once Rachel is up there, Quinn wraps her hands around Rachel's waist. "Now…do you trust me?" Quinn whispers. Rachel quickly turns to Quinn.

Although the line was apart of the scene, there was something about the way Quinn said it that made Rachel think that there was more to those words than just a reenactment. Rachel looks deep into Quinn's sparkling hazel eyes and answers.

"Yes" she whispers. Quinn smiled. Rachel smiles back still looking into Quinn's eyes.

"No peeking. Close your eyes." Quinn smirks. Rachel rolls her eye with a chuckle, but closes her eyes. "Okay, you can continue." Quinn says pressing herself more into Rachel's back.

Rachel takes a breath before clearing her throat and continuing.

"Uh well, I h-have my eyes closed, and you've helped me on the rail…" Rachel lists off.

"Check" Quinn grins. Rachel chuckles.

"Now you take my arms and lift them…" Quinn soft and slowly runs her hands down Rachel's arms, sending shivers through Rachel's body, and lifts her arms up and out. "…like an eagle."

"Like an angel." Quinn whispers. Rachel licks her lips feeling Quinn's warm breath on her neck.

"Can I have a go at it now?" Quinn asks. Not trusting her voice, Rachel nods. "Okay keep your arms up and your eyes closed." Quinn says. She moves her hands back down to Rachel's waist. What Rachel doesn't know it that Quinn reaches into her pocket, pulling out a tiny remote.

"Thank you A/V club." Quinn whispers. She pushes the tiny button on the remote.

"Quinn…what's that?" Rachel asks when she feels a breeze on her face and heard music playing. It sounded almost like the actual song from the Titanic. The instrumental that is.

"Shh just wait." Quinn places the remote back in her pocket and places her hands back on Rachel's waist. "Now…open your eyes."

Rachel opens her eyes and gasps. In front of her was a projection scene of an ocean and a small fan to give off the wind effect. Quinn seriously went all out.

"Quinn this…I can't believe…you did all of this…"

"Well you can't have this scene without the wind and the ocean skylight, right." Quinn says.

"It's beautiful…I actually feel like…like…like I'm flying." Rachel breathes. Quinn hums agreement. They stay like that for a while. Just imaging they were actually on the boat in that scene.

Quinn stretches her arms out to join Rachel's. She moves her face closer to Rachel's and whispers in her ear.

"Come Josephine,…" Rachel burst out laughing. Quinn was really committed to this scene wasn't she. Quinn also chuckles, but keeps singing. "…my flying machine going up she goes…" she softly run her hands along Rachel's "…up she goes…What next?" Quinn whispers. Afraid that if she speaks any louder it could break the moment. She pushes herself more on to Rachel's back. Rachel could feel Quinn's breast pressing against her back. She had to try to hold in the moan that was about to escape.

"U-uhhh…mmm…oh uhh…" Rachel tries to rethink over the scene, but it was getting kind of hard to think with Quinn pressed up against her like she was and the feeling of her cool minty breath on her neck and face.

"…right…uh…what next's…uh oh right. We slowly bring our arms in…" they bring their arms in. "…then I slowly turn my head towards you." Rachel turns her head.

She and Quinn's lips are inches apart. Quinn looks into Rachel's eyes. She wanted nothing more than to lean forward, closing the gap between her and Rachel's lips, but she knew that she couldn't. Not just yet. She's shown Rachel that she wants there to be something between them, the ball's in Rachel's court now. "Our faces are close…then…" Rachel trails off.

"Then what?" Quinn asks.

Rachel didn't say anything, instead she surges forward capturing Quinn's lips with hers in a surprising kiss.

Quinn was momentarily caught off guard by the kiss, but regain her composer and kissed Rachel back with the same passion.

As they kissed, Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel from behind. Rachel turned more into her, reaches her hands behind Quinn's neck and tangles her hand in Quinn's hair. Quinn reaches up and cups Rachel's face.

They kiss for a while, it never goes further than the passion it was at. There was something about this kiss. It just seemed different from the others. They didn't know what or why, it just was. The bell is what pulled them from their kiss, making them jump apart.

"Wow" Rachel breathes out. "That was…"

"Yea…" Quinn agrees.

"We should probably…"

"Yea…yea…" Quinn said. They both headed off of the prop.

Back on the stage floor the two girl just stand there quietly.

"So…" Quinn drags out.

"We need to talk Quinn. " Rachel says breaking the ice.

"Oh-kay" Quinn says.

"I…don't know what's going on with us or between us, but…there is something." Rachel starts.

"Yea"

"And we should talk about it."

"Right" Quinn says. She looks really nervous and Rachel notices.

"Don't be nervous, Quinn. We just need to talk about what's been going on between us." Rachel says.

"Uh yea…yea…you're right." Quinn says releasing a deep breath. "Tonight…we'll uh…we'll talk to-tonight."

"Yes, tonight." Rachel says.

"Cool…good." the warning bell rings. "Uh you should head back. I'll stay here and clean up." Quinn says.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel asks

"Nah, I got it. You ahead and head to class."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later. And thank you again for all of…this. It really made me feel…special." Rachel says.

"You are special, Rach." Quinn says softly. Rachel blushes and smiles.

"Bye" Rachel says.

"See ya."

Rachel was about to walk off the stage, but turns back around. She walks back over to Quinn, leans forward and places a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Very very very close to her lips.

"Even a make up date should end with a kiss." Rachel whispers in her ear. A goofy smile spreads on Quinn's face.

Rachel walks away with her own happy smile. She couldn't believe it. It's finally happened. Well not yet, but they were finally going to talk and maybe even move on to becoming more than just two friends that have a kid together…or to maybe being just more than friends. Rachel felt giddy at the thought of being Quinn Fabray's girlfriend.

Rachel wasn't the only one happy. Still standing on the stage, the goofy smile never left Quinn's face. She couldn't believe she actually might have a shot at being with Rachel.

"YES!" Quinn shouts excited doing a perfect back flip.

After throwing her victory party, Quinn goes on to cleaning up the stage.

**End of Chapter 50**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo…happy times. :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Rachel's face was hurting, but she just couldn't stop smiling. She was practically on cloud 9. Not cloud 9 just yet, maybe cloud 6 or 7. Although 9 would surely come after she and Quinn talked. She still couldn't believe all that Quinn did for her. Seriously the blonde was nothing short of amazing.

The love sick smile of course didn't go unnoticed by her best friend.

"So what's got you all happy?" Brittany asks

"Quinn" Rachel says in a dreamy sigh.

"Oh really? So what did she do? Brittany asks curiously.

"Oh my god, Britt, it was absolutely amazing. First she had this little picnic planned. In the auditorium, on the stage." Rachel tells her.

"Oh my god, you've always wanted to do that." Brittany exclaims.

"I know. It was amazing, but that wasn't all. Okay, so you know how I've also wanted to act out that scene from Titanic, right?" Brittany nods. "Well I told Quinn, and three days later she makes it happen!" Rachel squeals.

"No way."

"Yes. She had the whole thing set up. From the boat to even the ocean skylight and the wind effect and the music. It was just…I can't even describe it. Then the kiss…"

"Whoa, whoa kiss?"

"Yea, well you know the scene has a kiss in it, and we were acting it out so…yes kiss. Oh god, Britt, Quinn is such a good kisser. Just the way her lips move against mine is just so…perfect." Rachel gushes.

"So does that mean you guys are like dating now?" Brittany asks almost excited. She'd be more excited when she hears that her two best friends finally got together.

"No. Well not yet, we still need to talk about it. Tonight when she gets off work, we're going to talk, get some common ground, but…we might be at the end of the week." Rachel beams.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Rae!" Brittany says excited.

"Thanks, Britt." Rachel smiles. "Okay, so enough about me. How are things going with you and Santana?" Rachel smirks. Brittany smiles bashfully.

"Santana is great, Rae. She sweet and caring, and funny. And when she kisses me, fireworks and rainbows and unicorns. It's awesome Rachel. She makes me so happy." Brittany smiles.

Rachel also smiles. She's so happy that her best friend has found somebody that made her happy. She deserved it. Hell, they both did.

"That's great Britt. I'm so happy for you." Rachel says.

For the next 30 minutes the two friends continued to talk about their day, their girls or in Rachel's case future girl, and anything else they could think of.

* * *

><p>Quinn was also still very excited about what happened between her and Rachel. She couldn't believe they were finally going to talk. They would talk, then Quinn would ask her on a date. They'd go on the date, then Quinn was ask her to be her girlfriend. Quinn couldn't wait. She would make sure that there was nothing stopping her from making Rachel her girlfriend by the end of the week.<p>

Quinn was giddily skipping down the hallway, please don't tell Santana she was skipping, she'll never let her live it down. She just come from cleaning up the auditorium and was happily making her way back to class when she was ambushed from behind and dragged into the nearest janitors closet.

Quinn tries to fight off her attacker until she feels a pair of soft lips crash into hers. In a moment, an insane idea went though Quinn's head thinking maybe it was Rachel, causing her to kiss the person back. But as they kissed something felt wrong. The lips didn't feel right. Quinn may have only kissed Rachel a hand full of times, but she knew her lips and these were not her lips. Rachel's lips were more plumbed and tasted berry lip gloss. Quinn quickly tries to pull back.

"Whoa…" she pants. She tries to get a look at her kidnapper, but the girl moves her kissing down Quinn's neck. She did notice that the girl was a cheerio and she was blonde, but that's about it. "W-w-what are you d-doing?" Quinn asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the Cheerio say seductively. Her hand starts to move slowly down Quinn's pants to her crouch area.

"Whoa!" Usually Quinn would have half a mind to keep this going, but it felt wrong. It felt like she was betraying Rachel. She had to stop this.

The girl makes quick work of Quinn's pants, quickly unzipping and pulling out Quinn's semi-hard penis. Oh yea, Quinn had to stop this now. Red lights were going off everywhere.

"N-no. I-I can't…Rachel…We can't do this…" Quinn tries to say.

"Shh, it's okay…just let it happen." the girl says. She gets on her knees and without warning takes Quinn cock in her mouth and begins sucking her off.

"F-f-fuck." Quinn groans. This is wrong, this is so wrong. Quinn needs to stop this, but it's so hard…I-I mean difficult. Quinn tried to put up a fight or move away from the girl, but it was so difficult. I mean come on the girl was giving her a blow job, that's not exactly an easy thing to back up from, but she didn't enjoy it. Or at least she tried not to, cause that would be wrong.

All Quinn kept thinking over and over again. _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rachel.'_

Suddenly it all stopped, and the girl removed her mouth from Quinn's member.

"I-I…I don't understand. Why aren't you hard?" the Cheerio asks.

"W-what?" Quinn pants.

"You're not getting hard. I don't get it. Are you not turned on by me?" the Cheerio asks.

"Ummm…" okay so Quinn's not exactly such whats going on now.

Soon the Cheerio's mouth is back on her. Her hands were also working on her. Now instead of bringing pleasure to Quinn, she was just hurting her.

"Okay…okay, stop…Stop!. It's not working, you're just hurting me." Quinn was finally about to push the girl off, and pull up her boxers and jeans.

"N-no, this can't…this be happening. I give like the best blow jobs ever. Everybody loves me blow jobs." the Cheerio says freaking out.

'_Not the best.'_ Quinn thought.

"Oh god…oh god…this can't…oh god…" the Cheerio runs out of the janitor's closest, leaving a very confused, but relieved Quinn. What neither Cheerio or Quinn knew was Rachel had just come back from her lunch with Brittany and was walking down the hall now.

Quinn goes to make her exit while fixing her jeans and bumps into Rachel.

"Rachel!" Quinn says shocked. Rachel looks both confused and heartbroken. Tears filled her eyes. "Wait…wait Rachel it's not what you think." Quinn says, but Rachel wants to hear none of it. She turns and walks away from Quinn. She didn't want Quinn to see her cry.

"Rachel!" Quinn tries to chase after her, but just then the bell rings and the hall fills with students, separating Quinn from Rachel. "Rachel…wait!" she calls out, but Rachel ignores her and keeps walking. Frustrated, Quinn punches the locker. "Damnit!" Heads turn to look at her, but she ignores them. She slouches down the locker in defeat.

"Umm…c-can I p-please get t-to my lo-locker?" a scared voice says.

Quinn looks up and saw Jacob Ben Israel standing in front of her. Not wanting to be bothered, Quinn gives him the iciest glare she could ever give a person. The blood drained from the his face, and the poor boy looked like he was about to piss himself, and he scatted away.

She stays there against the locker a little while longer before going to class.

Through out the day, Quinn tries to talk to Rachel, but ever chance she got, Rachel would ignore her or walk the other way. When she did get close to the girl, she saw tears in the corner of her eyes. It broke Quinn's heart to see that. Quinn just wanted to take Rachel in her arms and comfort her, but she couldn't because she was the reason Rachel was like that…wait a minute. No she wasn't. She didn't do anything. She tried to stop it. She just wanted Rachel to give her the chance to tell her that.

It was time for glee. Maybe this would be the best time to talk to Rachel. She walks into the choir room, half of the kids had shown up, but not Rachel. That was pretty strange, because Rachel was usually the first person in there. Quinn sighs then takes her seat.

"Yo, Q what the hell?" Santana says as she storms in the room, followed by Puck, Sam, and Blaine.

"What?" Quinn asks

"Britts skipped out on some quality time with me when Berry came crying her eyes out. What the hell did you do?" Santana asks.

"Nothing, okay. I did nothing. It's just…Rachel saw me coming out of the janitor's closet with some Cheerio. She got the wrong idea and now she wont talk to me." Quinn explains.

"What? Q, come on. How could you do that to Jewish Princess." Puck said.

"I didn't do anything! Okay I was ambushed!" Quinn says.

"What?" the four looked confused. Quinn sighs.

"I was coming from the auditorium and she ambushed me and dragged me to the closet. She tried to blow me, but lil Q wouldn't stand up." Quinn explains.

"Oh" Santana and Puck nods, while Sam and Blaine blush. While they know about Quinn's "special friend", they were still a little new with how open she talks about it.

"Well what about the whole picnic thing? How did that go? Please tell me you didn't blow that cause I had to sacrifice some serious qt time with Britt just to help your ass out." Santana asks.

"That…went great. She loved it, and we even planned on talking about everything between us before…this happened." Quinn says.

"So…why do you think you couldn't you know…get it up?" Sam blushes.

"I don't know. I tried fighting her off, but nothing happened. All I could remember thinking was 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rachel.'" Quinn says. The others absorbs her words then give each other a knowing look and nods. Quinn looks confused. "What?"

"Nothing." they all said.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine asks.

"I'm going to try to talk to her. She can't avoid me forever." Quinn says. The others accept that answer.

Soon the others start to come into the room.

"What's up, Wheels." Santana greets Artie as he rolls in.

"Sup Satan" Artie grins. And it looked like a friendly grin.

The others turned to Santana in confusion. Last they checked Santana and Artie couldn't stand each other.

"Wheels and I have came to some common ground so we're good." Santana shrugs. The others accepted that answer.

Rachel was the last to enter into the room, along with Brittany and followed by Finn. Quinn perks up a little when she walks in, but it dampens when Rachel doesn't look at her. Not even a sideways glance. Quinn really needed to talk to her. She gets up from her chair and walks over to Rachel.

"Rachel, can we please talk?" Quinn practically begs. Rachel still doesn't look at her. "Rachel…please let me explain what happen?" Quinn tries to touch her shoulder, but Finn smacks her hand away.

"Hey, back off she doesn't want to talk to you." Finn jumps in.

"Finn, I'm really not in the mood for you right now, so beat it." Quinn glares. Finn gets into Quinn's face.

And what are you gonna do about it?" Finn challenges. Quinn was looking very red in the face and was about ready to punch Finn in his.

"Hey, hey…what's going on here?" Mr. Shue comes in. Finn and Quinn continue to stare at each other. Not wanting to risk Rachel getting even more angry at her, Quinn backs off

"Nothing, Mr. Shue. Nothing at all." Quinn says.

"Okay, well why don't we all just take our seats." Mr. Shue says.

With one last look to Rachel, Quinn turns and heads to her chair. Rachel also takes her seat….right next to Finn. Quinn slouches in her seat.

Brittany tells Rachel something, before heading up the stands to Santana.

"Hey babe" Santana greets.

"Hey" Brittany says giving Santana a peck on the lips. "Hey, I'm gonna sit with Rach today. She's…not feeling well today."

"Yea, sure babe." Santana says. Brittany nods. Giving Santana one more kiss, she heads back to Rachel, but not before giving Quinn a look. Quinn sighs. Great, talking to Rachel was going to be hard.

Mr. Shue stands in front of the class and asks who was going to go first. Surprisingly Santana goes first.

"Alright losers, so I'm dedicating this song to my baby, Britts." Santana says. She gives a nod to the band to start playing.

_Last night I, I saw you standing  
><em>_And started, started pretending  
><em>_I knew you, and you knew me too  
><em>

_And just like a roni you were to shy  
><em>_But you weren't the only cause so was I_

_And I, dreamed of you ever sense  
><em>_Now I've build up my confidence  
><em>_Girl next, next time you come my way  
><em>_I'll know just what to say_

_Can we talk, for a minute  
><em>_Girl I want to know your name  
><em>_Can we talk, for a minute  
><em>_Girl I want to know your name._

_I started, to write you letters  
><em>_But I wanted, to be more clever  
><em>_I wanted, to get down and sweet talk you (hey, baby)_

_But just like a baby, I could not talk  
><em>_And I tried to come closer, but could not walk.  
><em>

_Now I think of it every night  
><em>_How I just could not get it right  
><em>_Oh if we, ever come close again  
><em>_I know what I'd say then, yeaah_

_Can we talk, for a minute  
><em>_Girl I want to know your name  
><em>_Can we talk, for a minute  
><em>_Girl I want to know your name_

_(oh girl) One more chance  
><em>_With you again  
><em>_I will not let it. Go_

_Oh please give me just one more chance.  
><em>_For love. Love. Love. Love_

_Can we talk, for a minute (yea, yea, baby)  
><em>_Girl I want to know your name ( want to know, baby)  
><em>_Can we talk, for a minute (Can we talk, baby)  
><em>_Girl, I want to know your name (see I want to know, baby baby, baby)_

_Can we talk, for a minute (Come on and talk to me baby, come on and talk to me baby)  
><em>_Girl I want to know your name (say I want to know, I want to know. I want to know your name)  
><em>_Can we talk, for a minute (come on and talk to me baby, come on and talk to me baby)  
><em>_Girl I want to know your name (come on, baby. come on baby. Yea.)_

_Can we talk, for a minute (Come on and talk to me baby, come on and talk to me baby  
><em>_Girl I want to know your name (say I want to know, I want to know. I want to know your name)  
><em>_Can we talk, for a minute (come on and talk to me baby, come on and talk to me baby)  
><em>_Girl I want to know your name (come on, baby. come on baby. Yea.)_

At the end of the song, everyone claps. Brittany jumps up from her seat and pulls Santana into passionate kiss. There some awws and whistles. Rachel and Quinn just looked away. Rachel felt a wave of sadness watching the couple, and Quinn couldn't stop looking at Rachel.

Mr. Shue clears his voice to separate the couple.

"Great performance, Santana." Mr. Shue says. The girls take their separate seats. Brittany gives Santana one last peck before heading to her seat by Rachel.

Santana takes her seat by Quinn with a happy sigh. "Man, it's so awesome getting to do that all the time." Quinn's face dropped and Santana felt bad. "Shit, sorry Q"

"So…who's next?" Mr. Shue asks.

"I'll go next Mr. Shue." Rachel says in a soft voice.

"Alright, Rachel, take it away." Mr. Shue say excited.

Rachel stands in front of the room. She tries not to look at Quinn. The band began playing her music.

_Oh, how about a round of applause  
><em>_Yeah, a standing ovation? Ooh oh yeah  
><em>_Yeah y-yeah yeah_

Rachel sung as beautifully as always, but the mood took total turn to awkward and heartbroken.

_You look so dumb right now  
><em>_Standing outside my house  
><em>_Trying to apologize  
><em>_You're so ugly when you cry  
><em>_Please just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
><em>_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

Hearing the words Rachel was singing sucked the air right out of Quinn. Quinn couldn't believe Rachel really thought that.

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
><em>_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
><em>_That was quite a show, very entertaining  
><em>_But it's over now (But it's over now)  
><em>_Go on and take a bow_

Most of them were trying to figure out who Rachel was talking about. They all kind of figured it was Quinn, because of how they've been lately and how distant they've been today. They just wondered why.

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
><em>_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
><em>_Talking 'bout, "Girl I love you" "You're the one"  
><em>_This just look like a rerun  
><em>_Please, what else is on_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
><em>_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

While everyone else was wondering what was wrong with Rachel, Finn sat with a big smirk on his face. Oh yea he knew what was going on. It was after all his idea.

After leaving the auditorium, Finn came up with an idea. He paid a Cheerio to drag Quinn in the janitor's closet, do whatever, then brag about it to her friends, that way when it gets to Rachel, she'll never want to talk to Quinn again, and the he can swoop in and get to the girl. But he didn't plan on Rachel actually catching them in the act, it just made the whole plan work that much better. And they said he was stupid. Finn felt so proud of himself. Pay back was a bitch.

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
><em>_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
><em>_That was quite a show, very entertaining  
><em>_But it's over now (But it's over now)  
><em>_Go on and take a bow_

_Oh, and the award for the award for the best liar goes to you  
><em>_(Goes to you)  
><em>_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
><em>_Let's hear your speech out_

Quinn felt tears in her eyes, but she held them back. She just wished that Rachel would let her explain that it wasn't her fault.

_How about a round of applause  
><em>_A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
><em>_Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
><em>_That was quite a show, very entertaining  
><em>_But it's over now (But it's over now)  
><em>_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

After the song, not really knowing what was going on, everybody just claps.

"That was really good, Rachel." Mr. Shue said

"Geez, Berry. Thanks for bring our show to a grinding freakin' halt." Santana says, but receives a glare from both Brittany and Quinn that told her to shut up, which she did. Rachel takes her seat.

"So, anyone else ready to go?"

One by one everyone went up to do their song. It seemed that half of everyone had someone in the room they were singing to. Blaine did a nice version of "For you" by Kenny Latimore, and dedicated to Kurt, also asking him out on a date right after the song. Kurt swoon and of course said yes, then did his own song, for Blaine.

Finn went next and song to Rachel obviously. It took everything in Quinn not jump up and beat him senseless, also Santana and Puck were holding her down.

The performance that shocked everyone was Mike. They all knew the boy was a good dancer, but he could also sing pretty well. Tina was next, but it wasn't her performance that stunned everyone, it was what happened afterwards. After performing "I got you" by Leona Lewis, Mike shocks everybody by jumping up from his seat, storming to the front and laying a big one on Tina in front of everybody. They weren't as much shocked about the two being together as they were that it took them so long to come out with it.

"I so knew they were together." Kurt said. Mercedes nods in agreement.

"Asian Fusion is on." Lauren exclaims

"Alright, that was great, and congrats to Tina and Mike, I'm happy for you guys." Mike and Tina both smile and heads back to their seats.

Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes at the couple. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for them, cause she was, but this whole love fest today was just getting to be to much. Hell even Sam sung a song to Puck, discreetly of course but he did. Sadly for him, Puck dedicated his song to Lauren who once again paid no attention to him. And Mercedes…well no one really knew who she was singing to when she song "Angel of Mine" by Monica, but if Quinn was correct, she was pretty sure she saw Mercedes staring at Finn throughout most of the song. Huh, weird.

After all of the performances, it was Quinn's turn. Not that she wanted to sing right now, but Mr. Shue had called on her. Everyone had already gone, so she was last. Sighing, Quinn gets up from her seat. She tries to make eye contact with Rachel as she made her way to the front, but Rachel had her head down avoiding her eyes. Quinn's head drops and she gets to the front.

She sits at the piano, shocking some of the glee clubbers with that one and began to play.

_Living on the edge out of control  
><em>_And the world just won't let me slow down  
><em>_But in my biggest picture  
><em>_Was a photo of you and me  
><em>_Girl you know I tried_

_I work hard to provide all of the material things  
><em>_That I thought would make you happy  
><em>_I'm confused can you make me understand  
><em>_'Cause I tried to give you the best of me  
><em>_I thought we were cool maybe I was blind  
><em>_But never took time to see_

Quinn looked straight at Rachel, welding her to look up.

_Will you help me?  
><em>_Tell me what you want from me  
><em>_Can you help me?  
><em>_Tell me why you wanna leave  
><em>_Baby help me  
><em>_Without you my whole world is fallin' apart  
><em>_And I'm goin' crazy  
><em>_Life's a prison_

_When you're in love alone (ooh girl I love you)  
><em>_I need you to come back home (you know I need you)  
><em>_I don't want to be alone_

_Girl I put your love up on a shelf  
><em>_And I guess I just left it to die  
><em>_Now we're not together  
><em>_'Cause I hurt you too many times_

Rachel finally looks up at Quinn, before quickly looking away.

_Now you're not around  
><em>_I wish for every moment of time that got wasted  
><em>_We used it to make sweet love  
><em>

_Baby be my guide please take my hand  
><em>_I want you to know that I got ya if you need it  
><em>_Don't want to be on the outside lookin' in  
><em>_I gotta have you girl, can't you see_

Quinn puts all the emotion she had in her into that song. She needed Rachel to understand.

_Will you help me  
><em>_Tell me what you want from me  
><em>_Can you help me  
><em>_Tell me why you wanna leave  
><em>_Baby help me  
><em>_'Cause without you my whole world is fallin' apart  
><em>_And without you I think I'll go crazy  
><em>_Life's a prison_

_When you're in love alone (ooh girl I love you)  
><em>_I need you to come back home (you know I need you)  
><em>_I don't want to be alone (baby would you please listen to me...)_

_(Please stay, don't go, I don't want to be alone)  
><em>_Give me another chance, I want to be your man  
><em>_Girl you got me down here on my knees  
><em>_Cryin', beggin' pleeding  
><em>_I'll do anything  
><em>_For your love  
><em>_Whoa ohhhh ohhhh_

_Would you help me (Whoaa ohhhh help me)  
><em>_Tell me what you want from me  
><em>_Can you help me (I don't understand, girl what you did to me, help me)  
><em>_Tell me why you wanna leave  
><em>_Baby help me  
><em>_Without you my whole world is fallin' apart  
><em>_And without you, girl I'm going crazy  
><em>_Love's a prison without your love_

_[Can you help me] Tell me why why why why why why  
><em>_[Can you help me] Girl I'll never stop cause you're all I got  
><em>_[Can you help me] Help me understand why I can't be your man  
><em>_It's drivin' me crazy (crazy crazy crazy)  
><em>_(Oh baby, oh oh-oh)_

After the song there was more awkward clapping, but Quinn pays no attention to it. Her full attention was on Rachel. Both had tears in their eyes.

"Rachel." she calls out softly.

Rachel finally looks up to meet her eyes. When she looked at her, she saw so many emotions that she couldn't understand running through her eyes. Not being able to take it, Rachel quickly grabs her things and runs out of the room. Quinn goes to go after her, but is stopped when Brittany grabs her arm and shakes her head.

"Brittany what are you doing? I have to talk to her." Quinn said trying to break away from Brittany's hold.

Brittany shakes her head again.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Brittany says

"What…"

"Rachel's upset right now, and whatever it is it's because of you. Just let her cool off before you talk to her." Brittany says calmly.

Quinn wants to protest more, but she knows Brittany's right. Rachel needed to cool down before she could talk. Reluctantly Quinn nods her head. Brittany releases her arm and goes after Rachel. Before she goes far, Quinn calls out to her.

"Can you…can you please tell her that I'm sorry?" Quinn asks. Brittany nods then leaves.

There was an awkward silence in the room after she left. Now everybody really wanted to know what was going on between the two young parents. No one noticed Finn had left the room.

"Uh…so um, that is the end of that. You can…all leave now. Oh but um n-next category…groups. Form a group of 4 or more. You'll perform at our next glee rehearsal and…yeah okay." Mr. Shue said awkwardly packing his things and dashing to his office. He was pretty sure none of the kids heard what he said.

Everybody else grabbed their things and rushed to Quinn.

"Damn Quinn what did you do?" Kurt asks, everyone, who didn't know, nods in agreement.

"Nothing okay. I just…I don't want to talk about it right now." Quinn says sadly breaking away from the group and leaving the room.

As she walked out, she almost ran into two figures. She saw Finn had his arms wrapped around a crying Rachel. Quinn had half a mind to go over there and rip his arms from around her girl…I mean Rachel, but she couldn't do that. No matter how much she wanted to, and she _really _wanted to. Feeling defeated, Quinn turns to leave the school the opposite way.

**End of Chapter 51**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**"Can We Talk" **_**Tevin Campbell ****(Santana)  
><strong>_**"Take A Bow" **_**Rihanna ****(Rachel)  
><strong>_**"Can You Help Me" **_**Usher (****Quinn)**

***runs and hides* Please don't hurt. The explanation for this will all be in the next chapter. I promise :)****  
><strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**So I got a lot, and I mean a lot of angry mail for that last chapter. Might have even lost a few people reading this. Sorry for that. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that last. Well to those of you who are still reading this. Enjoy :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

After leaving the school, Quinn went to the Lopez's to pick up Lucas. Just the sight of her son brought a smile to Quinn's sad face. Maribel Lopez could tell there was something bothering the blonde, but could also tell that she didn't want to talk about it.

The tension at home was just as bad as at school. Worst actually. When Rachel got home, she bypassed Quinn and went straight for their son. Okay Quinn can understand that Rachel was pretty heartbroken and upset, but come on. She can't just ignore her forever, can she. What's worse, Lucas has been really fussy lately. He's started teething, so he's been a little moody lately, but today was worse. It's probably because the tension between his parents were rubbing off on his already bad mood. Charlie had gone somewhere to hid from the tension. Smart puppy.

Quinn's mood just carried on to work. Work wasn't as fun as it usually was. She was still polite to the costumers, but she wasn't her happy self.

As she was cleaning up one of the tables, she saw a familiar face.

"Uh Britt, what's up? What are you doing here? Is S with you?" Quinn asks

"No, she's at home. I wanted to talk to you actually." Brittany says

Quinn gives a small nod. She looks around, there's not many people there, so it couldn't hurt to take a little break. The two take a seat at the table they're at.

"So…Rachel didn't give me all the deeds, so you wanna explain what happened?" Brittany says.

Quinn sighs before explaining. She explained everything from the Cheerio ambushing her to her not getting hard.

"So you didn't cheat on Rachel." Brittany says

"No, of course not." Quinn says not even bothering to correct Brittany on how they weren't dating, because it honestly felt like she was when it all happened. Worst feeling ever, during and after, she never wanted to feel that again.

"So you really like her?"

"Yes"

"Oh my god. Okay you really need to talk to Rachel. And I'm going to help you." Brittany declares. Quinn raises an eyebrow, but listens to the blonde.

For the next half hour, the two blondes went over a plan, Operation: Get Faberry Together, the name was Brittany's idea. Mr. Shue had sent out a mass text about the next category, cause you know the kids weren't listening when he told them the first time. That of course gave Brittany the perfect idea on how Quinn could get Rachel to talk to her or at least tell her how she felt. Everyone knows the best way to Rachel Berry's heart is to sing.

Planning, Brittany leaves and Quinn finishes with work. On the way home Quinn goes over the plan in her head. She really thinks this work. She hopes it works.

When she got home, the house was dark which told Quinn that Rachel and Lucas were in bed. Quinn exits her car and goes into the house. She sets the alarm, heads to the kitchen for some juice, then goes upstairs. When she gets upstairs, Quinn first goes to nursery. Charlie greets her at the door, she reaches down to pet him. She walks over to the crib, kisses Lucas on the forehead saying good night, then leaves the room.

She's half way to her own room when she stops. She stands there for a moment before turning and heading to Rachel's room. Inside she saw Rachel wrapped up in her sheets fast asleep. Quinn stood at the door for a while just watching her. She finally steps in further and squats beside the bed, in front of Rachel. She looks at her and she saw tear stains on her cheeks. Quinn felt a tightness in her chest. She moves her hand gently across Rachel's sleeping face and moves a strain of hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn whispers.

She stayed there for a while, just watching Rachel sleep. She wanted to get in with her and just hold her, but she knew that now wouldn't be the best time to do, or at least it wouldn't best for her to do it. Sighing sadly Quinn gets up and goes to leave, but not before placing a soft kiss at the corner of Rachel's lips. Rachel lets out a small breath as Quinn backs away. With one last look, Quinn heads to her room, and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning was pretty much like the day before. Rachel went about the morning getting ready, getting Lucas ready, and ignoring Quinn. On the way to school Quinn had had enough and needed to talk to Rachel.

Rachel jumps out of the car, and Quinn runs right after her.

"Rachel…Rachel wait please!" Quinn calls out. Rachel keeps going. "Rachel…wait…hey hold up a sec." Quinn says when she finally catches up to her, she grabs her arm, gently I might add. "Rachel…"

Rachel stops and turns to Quinn.

"Okay look, I know what it looked like yesterday, but it's not what you think. I swear. We didn't do anything. I didn't do anything." Quinn explains.

Rachel looks at Quinn, trying to see if she was telling the truth. She honestly didn't know what to believe right now.

"I was coming from the auditorium and she jumped me. I fought her off and that's it. I didn't do anything Rachel, you have to believe me." Quinn pleads.

Rachel thinks about what Quinn told her.

"Okay I believe you." Rachel says.

"Really? Just like that?" Quinn asks shocked.

"Yes" Rachel nods. "I realize that I was overrating and I'm sorry. I had no right to act the way I did. You have the right to be with who you want, and that's none of my business." Rachel says

"Whoa, Rachel what are you talking about? You're not really making any sense right now." Quinn says confused.

"I just mean that you're free date or do whatever with who you want." Rachel shrugs.

"Whoa what? No, Rachel. I-I don't want that girl. I don't want anyone but y-" Quinn starts but is cut off.

"Really Quinn it's okay. You don't have to explain anything. I understand." Rachel says.

"No, I really don't think you do." Quinn says.

"But I do. Uh I should go now, but I'll see you in glee." Rachel said, walking away before Quinn could say anything.

"Rachel, no wait…oh come on!" Quinn huffs frustrated.

"I see the talk didn't go so well." A voice said behind Quinn.

"Ahh!" Quinn nearly jumps a foot in the air at the unexpected voice. "Jesus Brittany, you scared the hell out of me? How long have you been there?" Quinn says trying to calm her fast beating heart.

"Long enough." Brittany shrugs. "So…"

Quinn sighs.

"No, it didn't go so well. She thinks I want to be with that girl or well anybody else that's not her." Quinn says.

"Did you tell her that that wasn't true?" Brittany asks

"I tried, but she wouldn't let me get a word in." Quinn says.

Brittany nods.

"Just follow the plan and everything will work out." Brittany says before walking away.

Quinn sighs then heads to her own class.

Instead of glee, they had booty camp today. After practice everyone grouped up and started to brain storming ideas for their group performance. There were three groups. The first was Finn, Artie, Mike, and Kurt. Second was all girl group with Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Lauren and the last was Quinn, Santana, Puck, Sam, and Blaine. Kurt wanted to be with the girls, but the other team needed another person.

Two days later, in glee, everyone was ready with their performance. The guys went first, of course self proclaimed to being lead by Finn.

_**She's a heart, she's a heart, she's a heart  
><strong>__**Oh she's heartburn**_

**(Finn)  
><strong>_Wish somebody knew  
><em>_What I was goin' through  
><em>_I need a doctor to tell me what I should do_

**(Artie)  
><strong>_She's killing me  
><em>_It's hard to sleep_

**(Mike)  
><strong>_Aint no prescription made to treat what I got_

_**She hit me with it with it  
><strong>__**And she lets me get it get it**_

**(Artie)  
><strong>_How could something good like this  
><em>_Make me feel so sick_

_**Tell me why oh why  
><strong>__**(why why)  
><strong>__**She had to set me heart on fire**_

_**Oh she's a heartburn  
><strong>__**And every time I see her  
><strong>__**She makes my heart burn  
><strong>__**I'm all messed up for real**_

_**I'm telling you she's hot  
><strong>__**The way she moves her body (she' hot)  
><strong>__**The way she shakes her body  
><strong>__**She's ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
><strong>__**Oh she's heartburn**_

**(Finn)  
><strong>_Yeah it's kinda strange  
><em>_I've been here before  
><em>_Know it's bad but I still come back for more_

**(Artie)  
><strong>_Guess I'm a fool  
><em>'_cause I'm stuck on you_

**(Kurt)  
><strong>_And I don't care 'cause I just want what you got  
><em>_Oh oh_

_**She hit me with it with it  
><strong>__**And she lets me get it get it**_

**(Artie)  
><strong>_How could something good like this  
><em>_Make me feel so sick_

_**Tell me why oh why  
><strong>__**She had to set me heart on fire**_

_**Oh she's a heartburn  
><strong>__**And every time I see her  
><strong>__**She makes my heart burn  
><strong>__**I'm all messed up for real**_

_**I'm telling you she's hot  
><strong>__**The way she moves her body (she's hot)  
><strong>__**The way she shakes her body  
><strong>__**She's ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
><strong>__**Oh she's heartburn**_

_**She's burning my heart  
><strong>__**And I can't take no more for real**_

_**She's burning my heart  
><strong>__**And I can't take no more for real  
><strong>_

_**She's burning my heart  
><strong>__**And I can't take no more for real**_

_**She's burning my heart  
><strong>__**And I can't take no more for real  
><strong>__**Oh she's a heartburn**_

_**Oh she's a heartburn  
><strong>__**And every time I see her (and every time)  
><strong>__**She makes my heart burn (she breaks my heart)  
><strong>__**I'm all messed up for real**_

_**I'm telling you she's hot  
><strong>__**The way she moves her body  
><strong>__**The way she shakes her body  
><strong>__**(she's hot, she hot, she hot)  
><strong>__**She's ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**_

_**Oh she's heartburn  
><strong>__**She's burning my heart**_

_**And I can't take no more for real  
><strong>__**She's burning my heart**_

_**And I can't take no more for real  
><strong>__**She's burning my heart**_

_**And I can't take no more for real**_

After them, it was the girl's turn, and they went all out.

_**(All)  
><strong>__**(Jai ho, Jai ho)**_

**(Rachel)  
><strong>_I got shivers when you touch that way  
><em>_I'll make you hot, get all you got  
><em>_I'll make you wanna say_

_**(Jai ho, Jai ho)**_

**(Mercedes)  
><strong>_I got fever runnin' like a fire  
><em>_For you I will go all way  
><em>_I'm gonna take you higher_

_**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**I keep it steady I cause steady that's how I do it  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**You are the reason that I breathe  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**You are the reason I still that I still believe  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**You are my destiny, jai ho**_

_**(Jai ho)  
><strong>__**No there is nothing that can stop us  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**Nothing can ever come between us  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**So come and dance with me, jai ho**_

**(Brittany)  
><strong>_Catch me, catch me, catch me  
><em>_C'mon catch me, I want you now  
><em>_I know you an save me  
><em>_Come and save me, I need you now_

**(Brittany and Rachel)  
><strong>_I am yours forever yes forever I will follow  
><em>_Any way and any day, never gonna let go  
><em>

_**(Jai ho, Jai ho)**_

**(Rachel)  
><strong>_Escape away I'll take you to place  
><em>_This fantasy of you and me  
><em>_I'll never lose the chance_

_**(Jai Ho, Jai Ho)**_

**(Tina)  
><strong>_I can feel you rushin' through my veins  
><em>_There's an ocean in my heart  
><em>_I will never be the same_

_**(Jai Ho)  
><strong>__**Just keep it burin' yeah baby just keep it coming  
><strong>__**(Jai ho)  
><strong>__**You're gonna find out, baby I'm one in a million  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**You are the reason that I breathe  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**You are the reason I still that I still believe  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**You are my destiny, jai ho**_

_**(Jai ho)  
><strong>__**No there is nothing that can stop us  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**Nothing can ever come between us  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**So come and dance with me, jai ho**_

**(Brittany)  
><strong>_Catch me, catch me, catch me  
><em>_C'mon catch me, I want you now  
><em>_I know you an save me  
><em>_Come and save me, I need you now_

**(Brittany and Rachel)  
><strong>_I am yours forever yes forever I will follow  
><em>_Any way and any day, never gonna let go  
><em>_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_**(Jai ho)  
><strong>__**I need you, gonna make it  
><strong>__**(Jai ho)  
><strong>__**I'm ready, so take it  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**You are the reason that I breathe  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**You are the reason I still that I still believe  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**You are my destiny, jai ho**_

_**(Jai ho)  
><strong>__**No there is nothing that can stop us  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**Nothing can ever come between us  
><strong>__**(jai ho)  
><strong>__**So come and dance with me, jai ho**_

_**(Jai ho)  
><strong>__**Baila, baila  
><strong>__**Baila, baila**_

_**(Jai ho)  
><strong>__**Baila, baila**_

_**(Jai ho)**_

"Wow, girls that was really great and love the outfits." Mr. Shue says.

"Yea, whatever. I just wanna get out of this. This thing is giving me a serious case of the wedgie." Lauren said. Rachel cringes. The girls headed back to their seats.

"Okay, not last but not least…Quinn, your group is next." Mr. Shue says

The group makes their way to the front. Quinn was feeling really nervous. She was nervous because she wasn't just singing for the assignment, she was singing for Rachel. To Rachel. Showing how she felt.

Brittany gave her a two thumbs up from the audience. Then she blows a kiss, which kind of freaked her out a bit, until she saw Santana was behind her. Not paying attention to anyone, with a goofy smile on her face, Santana "catches" the kiss and puts it in her pocket. She caught Quinn looking at her with a raised eye brow. Santana straightens up then flips Quinn off. Quinn just chuckles. The group gets in position and the music starts.

**(Quinn)  
><strong>_Lying in your arms, so close together  
><em>_Didn't know just what I had  
><em>_Now I toss and turn, cause I'm without you  
><em>_How I'm missing you so bad_

**(Blaine)  
><strong>**Where was my head? Where was my heart?  
><strong>**Now I cry alone in the dark**

_**I lie away, I drive myself crazy  
><strong>__**Drive myself crazy **__thinking of you  
><em>_**Make a mistake when I let you go baby  
><strong>__I drive myself crazy __**wanting you the way I do  
><strong>__**(wanting you the way that I do)**_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_I was such a fool, I couldn't see it  
><em>_Just how go you were to me  
><em>_**(just how good you were to me)**_

**(Sam)  
><strong>**You confessed your love  
><strong>_**(you confessed you love)  
><strong>_**Undying devotion  
><strong>**I confessed **_**my need to be free**_

**(Puck)  
><strong>And now I'm left with all this pain  
>I've only got myself to blame (yea)<p>

_**I lie away, I drive myself crazy  
><strong>__**Drive myself crazy **__thinking of you  
><em>_**Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
><strong>__I drive myself crazy __**wanting you the way I do  
><strong>__**(wanting you the way that I do)**_

**(Quinn)  
><strong>_Why didn't I know it?  
><em>_**(how much I love you baby)  
><strong>__Why couldn't I show it?  
><em>_**(if had only told you)  
><strong>__When I had the chance  
><em>_Oh I had the chance_

**(Quinn)  
><strong>_Wanting you the way that I do_

_**I lie away, I drive myself crazy  
><strong>__**Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
><strong>__**Made a mistake **__(Made a mistake) __**when I let you go baby  
><strong>__I drive myself crazy __**wanting you the way I do  
><strong>__**I lie away, I drive myself crazy  
><strong>__(I drive myself)_

_**Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
><strong>__**(**__Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy yeah!__**)  
><strong>__**Made a mistake**__(made a mistake) __**when I let you go baby  
><strong>__I drive myself crazy __**wanting you the way I do  
><strong>__I drive myself crazy wanting you the way I do_

Through the whole song, Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel. She really hoped Rachel understood what she was trying to tell her. She felt a piece of hope when Rachel would look back at her, then she quickly looked away.

After the performance, Mr. Shue praised all of the performances and went on to talking about their next task…duet. Quinn jumps at the chance to pattern…with Brittany. What? It was apart of the plan.

"Okay Q, I'mma need you to unhand my girl and no one gets hurts." Santana says.

"S, I know how this looks, but I really need to pair up with Brittany." Quinn says.

"Yea, baby I'm trying to help Quinn tell Rachie how she feels." Brittany says.

"Why can't she just pair up with her?" Santana whines.

"Cause it won't work like that." Quinn whines back. Brittany rolls her eyes at the two.

"Babe, we really need to do this. I promise I'll make it up to you later." Brittany ends seductively. Santana was practically drooling.

"Ew" Quinn fake gags.

"But for right now I need to pair with Quinn, and I need you to pair with Rachel before Finn does." Brittany says

"Fine." Santana groans.

"Thank you, Sanny" Brittany says cheery giving Santana a thank you kiss.

"Yea, thank you Sanny," Quinn mocks, goes to do the same as Brittany, but Santana mashes her face away.

"Fuck off Q" Santana says walking away.

She walks over to where Rachel and Finn were talking, well Finn was trying to get Rachel to partner up with him.

"…so you know our voices sound awesome together, so we should totally pair up." Finn says with a dopey smile.

Rachel was about to respond when Santana come over.

"Beat it, Lumps. Berry and I are pairing up." Santana says

"W-we are?" Rachel says shocked.

"But I asked her first." Finn whines. It's cuter when Santana and Quinn do it.

"Sorry, but I've already lost all the fucks I could give. Now beat it and find so other person to bug." Santana says. Finn looks to Rachel to tell Santana off, but Rachel was silent. Finn huffs and storms off. Rachel sighs and turns to Santana.

"Was that really necessary?" Rachel asks

"Probably not, but it was fun." Santana smirks. Rachel rolls her eyes. "Whatever, lets just get this duet crap over with."

"Wait so you're really doing the duet with me?" Rachel asks

"I'm over here aren't I?" Santana said annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well yes, but I thought you'd partner with Noah, or Brittany, or…Quinn." Rachel says.

"Yea well, Quinn partnered up with Britt, some plan about you or some shit. And Puck's paired off with Quinn's clone. Dude, has a total boner for him. I just know it. So I'm stuck you. Let's just get this over with." Santana says. Rachel nods in understanding.

"Wait a plan for what?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Some plan to get you to listen to Quinn whine to you about her feelings or some annoying shit like that. Look all I know is you and Q needs to get your shit together cause it is seriously cutting into my Brittany time, and when my Brittany time is cut short, I aint happy." Santana says. Rachel was smart enough to look slightly scared. Without further talking, they got on to business.

For the next 15 minutes everyone brainstorms ideas for their duet. And three days later, everyone was ready.

Quinn also never stopped her plan to 'wooing' Rachel. She would leave flowers on her locker that held special meanings to them. Rachel couldn't help but swoon.

She know a few a days ago she was a little harsh on Quinn, but she couldn't help. She was trying to protect her heart. Although she did believe that there was some part of Quinn that wanted to be with her, seeing Quinn coming out of the closet with that Cheerio just hit her hard. All of her insecurities came out and she tried to block Quinn out, but god this girl was persistent.

Duets time, and phase 2...or was it three god Brittany had so many phases to this plan Quinn lost count. Anyway, as always everyone was in the choir room ready to perform their duets. Some even decided to wear matching outfits to give it more effect. Santana and Rachel surely did. Quinn nearly fell out of her seat when Rachel walked in.

Because Quinn didn't take Rachel to school that morning, she had no idea what the girl was wearing. She had seen Santana during the day wearing a pair of white pants, white tank top, black vest, and a pair of white sneakers. But Rachel…holy crap. Rachel was wearing a pair of white short shorts, that showed of her amazing tan legs, a black polo shirt, that really hugged her body, you would have never guessed she was pregnant, with a white vest over it, and a pair of white Vans. Quinn was practically drooling in her chair.

"Nice huh, Q." Santana smirks as she watches Quinn watching Rachel. Quinn nods not taking her eyes off of Rachel. Rachel caught Quinn staring at her and blushes.

Mr. Shue came in and was about to ask who would go first, but Santana cut him off.

"Take a seat Shuester, we gotz this." Santana said as she and Rachel got in front.

**(Santana)  
><strong>_I don't know why I like it, ha  
><em>_I just do  
><em>_Ooh, ooh. Hee_

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
><em>_I keep your photograph beside me bed  
><em>_Livin' in a world of fantasies  
><em>_I can' get you out of my head_

**(Rachel)  
><strong>_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
><em>_Why you wanna make me feel so good?  
><em>_I've got a love of my own, baby  
><em>_I shouldn't get son hung up on you_

_**(Santana and Rachel)  
><strong>__**I remember the way that way we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, oh  
><strong>_

_**I get so emotion, baby  
><strong>__**Every time I think of you  
><strong>__**I get so emotional, baby**_

_**Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

**(Rachel)  
><strong>_Aint's it shocking what can do?_

_**(Santana and Rachel)  
><strong>__**Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee  
><strong>_

_**I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby  
><strong>__**I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm  
><strong>__**I like the animal way that you move  
><strong>__**And when you talk, I just watch your mouth**_

_**I remember the way that way we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, oh  
><strong>_

_**I get so emotion, baby  
><strong>__**Every time I think of you  
><strong>__**I get so emotional, baby  
><strong>__**Ain't it shocking what love can do  
><strong>__**I get so emotional…**_

**(Santana)  
><strong>_Oh baby_

_**Oh, oh yea!**_

Someone seriously needs to get a bucket for Quinn, bacause she was drooling everywhere. God, Rachel was so hot right now. Quinn had to place her backpack over her lap because,…well you know.

After the performance, Brittany wanted to go next, but Quinn quickly shook her head. Brittany didn't understand until Quinn pointed to her lap. Needless to say, no they didn't go next.

Other performances came as followers, Kurt and Blaine, Sam and Puck, Artie and Lauren. Once they were sure Quinn was…tamed, Brittany and Quinn went next.

Brittany and Quinn were among those pairings that decided to dress up. Quinn was wearing black skinny jeans, a gray v neck shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair for gray high top Adidas and a black fedora on her head. Brittany was wearing something similar, but she was wearing a black vest and black ankle boots.

**(Quinn)**

_Turn around, open your eyes, look at me now  
><em>_Turn around, girl I've got you we wont fall down, (yeah)_

Quinn walks up to Rachel, and placed her hand under her chin making her look up at her.

_We can see forever from up here, yeah  
><em>_So long as we're together, have no fear, no fear_

_So turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high  
><em>_Turn around together nothing can stop us now._

Quinn shows off her amazing dancing abilities.

_Listen baby  
><em>_Turn around floating so high above the ground, floating so high  
><em>_Turn around, together nothing can stop us now,  
><em>_Turn around_

Quinn tags Brittany in. Brittany of course also shows off why she is one of the three best dancers in glee club.

**(Brittany)**

**Turn around, outta space we can go there now, yea ooh  
><strong>**Turn around, there's no limit to what we've found ooh yeah  
><strong>**Music up I wanna feel it all yeah  
><strong>**Cause there's no way for us to fall, to fall**

**(Quinn)**

_So turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high  
><em>_Turn around together nothing can stop us now.  
><em>_Listen baby_

_**(Both)**_

_**Turn around floating so high above the ground, floating so high  
><strong>__**Turn around, together nothing can stop us now,  
><strong>__**Turn around**_

They danced all around the room. Quinn also never took her eyes off of Rachel. She even went up to sing to her. Rachel couldn't stop the blush or smile from coming on her face.

Quinn goes up to Rachel, and pulls her up with her.

_Ohh baby, we're so high now  
><em>_Oh tell our worries and our pain goodbye now  
><em>_Oh yeah ay_

Brittany goes over to Santana and places a kiss on the back of her hand. Santana grins up at her girlfriend when Brittany winks back at her.

**(Brittany)  
><strong>**Ay our home is the sky now**

_**(Both)  
><strong>__**Oh yea, say we're never coming down, down down**_

Quinn got on the piano, glided a little then proceeded to doing a back flip off of the piano.

_So turn around, floating so high above the ground, floating so high  
><em>_**Turn around **__together nothing can stop us now. _**(baby nothing can stop us now)  
><strong>_So baby turn around floating so high above the ground, floating so high  
><em>_Turn around, together, _**Together,**_ nothing can stop us __**now,  
><strong>__Turn around __**ooh ah**_

As the song slowed down a bit, Quinn went back to Rachel kneeling in front of her and taking her hand.

_Turn around __**ooh ah  
><strong>__Turn around __**ooh ah**_

Quinn moves a strain of hair from in front of Rachel's face singing the last line.

_Nothing can stop us now._

Everyone, except the obvious person, were on their feet clapping. Rachel blushes as Quinn lets go of her hand and heads back to her seat.

Next up were Mike and Tina went, then Finn and Mercedes went. Quinn had to admit they actually sounded pretty good together. During their performance, Quinn could have sworn she saw something in Mercedes' eyes when she would briefly look at Finn. The same thing she saw a week ago when Mercedes was singing her solo. She wonders what that was about.

She's also saw the same with Sam and Puck before, but she knew what was going on there. Sam was totally crushing on her bro. She knew Puck had no idea though. He was busy chasing after a girl who had no interest in him what so ever. Oh well he'll figure it out sooner or later. She just hopes neither of them get hurt in the process.

After much praise from Mr. Shue, he was about to go into talking about his next category when Rachel cut him off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Shue, but don't you think we should really be focusing more on rehearsing for Sectionals." Rachel says. "While your…tasks are very informative, I'll admit, we should be preparing for Sectionals. Sectionals is weeks away and we still don't even have a set list." Everyone nods in agreement.

Mr. Shue did agree with what Rachel said, but he really wanted to see how much more his kids could do, so he proposes one more category, Inspiration as he would call it, then afterwards he chose and decide who would lead what. Rachel wasn't to happy about this, but she would let it go. For now.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel was walking to her locker when Puck came up to her.<p>

"Oh hello, Noah." Rachel says politely.

"Hey, Rach." Puck says. Rachel waits for him to say more.

"Was there something you needed?" she asks.

"It wasn't her fault, you know." Puck says suddenly.

"What?" Rachel said confused.

"It wasn't. She would never do something like that to you. She likes you to much." Puck says

"Who?"

"Quinn. That girl came up to her and she tried to fight her off. She said that all she could think about was you and how she felt like she was betraying you." Puck tells her. Rachel looks shocked.

"How-how do you know that?" Rachel asks

"She told us. She was bummed cause you wouldn't let her explain. She said that all she could think was _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rachel._'" Puck explains.

"Quinn…Quinn, said that?" Rachel asks almost speechless.

"Yea" Puck nods.

"So did uh did she tell you to tell me this?"

"No, I'm telling you on my own. Look Jew Babe, Quinn likes you. I mean really likes you. I know she has a bit of a reputation with most of the girls around here, but you mean more to her than any of them. Just give her a chance to show you." Puck says.

Rachel was to stunned to talk.

"Just talk to her, okay." Puck says before walking away.

Rachel stood there for a while, trying to think over what Puck had just told her. She shakes it off and heads to her locker. As she gets closer to her locker she hears some commotion.

Meanwhile, Quinn was at her locker when she over heard something.

"Oh my god, this is great, Rachel's not even talking to her anymore." that voice she recognized as Finn, but what was he talking about and to who.

"Yea" okay now that bored voice she recognized as that Cheerio who ambushed her that day, but what the hell was she doing with Finn?

"I mean I know the plan was to get for you to grab her and do…whatever, then brag about it, but to actually get caught by Rachel. Aw man that was to good." Finn exclaims.

"Yea, yea I just came for my payment." the bored cheerio says.

"Oh right here."

Quinn was livid. So this was all Finn's fault. Quinn saw nothing but red. She slams her locker and storms over to Finn and the Cheerio. Without warning, Quinn rushes over to Finn punching him in the face. The Cheerio ran away screaming, but Quinn was more focused on Finn. She slams his back to the lockers. Finn may be bigger than her, but Quinn damn sure could hold her own against him.

"All your fucking fault." Quinn sneers, landing another punch to the giant teen's face before slamming him against the lockers again. She had her forearm against his throat to hold him down.

Hearing the commotion, Rachel rushes over in time to see Quinn had Finn pinned up against the lockers practically choking him.

"Quinn! Quinn!…" Rachel goes over to the furious blonde. "Quinn, let him go." she tries to pull her off.

"Why? it's all his fault." Quinn growls not paying attention to Rachel. Finn looks scared shitless.

"What's his fault?" Rachel asks

"You won't talk to me, and it's all his fault." Quinn says, so angry that tears filled her eyes.

"What? Quinn, sweetie, please look at me…Quinn look at me." Rachel pleads. She manages to get her hands around to cupping Quinn's face. Quinn turns to facing Rachel. "Let him go,…please."

Quinn melts looking into Rachel's brown eyes. She turns back to Finn. She gives him one last hard stare and shove against the locker before letting him go.

"Good. Okay, now let's go somewhere so we can talk, okay." Rachel says taking Quinn's hand. Quinn nods and follows behind Rachel.

Neither noticed that once Finn got his bearings together, he made his move and rushed to them. Quinn saw his shadow, she quickly shoves Rachel out of the way just in time for Finn to throw and punch hitting Quinn in the face, knocking her down resulting in hitting her head hard on the ground.

"QUINN!" Rachel shouts.

Soon some of the glee guys came around to pull Finn away from the almost unconscious girl. Puck and Sam help Quinn up.

"Come on dude, let's get you to the nurse." he and Sam took her to the nurse's office.

In the nurse's station, the nurse gives Quinn an ice pack to put on her head. She lets her skip the next two bells so that she could rest.

As the nurse was walking out, Rachel walks in. Quinn was laying back with her eyes closed and the pack on her head.

"You know you're not suppose to fall asleep with a concussion." Rachel says.

Quinn cracks open one eye to see Rachel standing by her bed.

"Guess it's a good thing I don't have a concussion, then huh." Quinn says tired. "You know, we really should stop meeting like this." Quinn jokes. Rachel chuckles a little.

"Well then you should probably stop starting fights with guys 3 times bigger than you." Rachel teases.

"Where's the fun in that?" Quinn smirks. "I win anyways. Bigger they are harder they fall."

"Then how would you explain you being in the nurse's office and Finn's not." Rachel smirks.

Quinn's quite for a moment.

"Miscalculation." she says. Rachel laughs.

"If Luke gets into any fights in school, I am so blaming you." Rachel says

"And if he wins, I will gladly take blame." Quinn says back. Rachel laughs harder.

"Really, how are you?" Rachel asks, the mood turning serious.

"M'okay. Just a headache, and maybe a bruise on the cheek, but I'm good. I'm sure Finn's got it worse." Quinn says.

"Want to tell me why you beat up Finn in the first place." Rachel says. Quinn looks at Rachel before laying back down not saying anything. "You said that it was his fault why I wasn't talking to you. Why was that his fault?" Rachel asks. Quinn still doesn't answer. Rachel sighs. "Okay fine, you don't to talk about that, then can you at least explain to me was happened last week. With you and that Cheerio in the janitor's closet."

Quinn takes a deep breath.

"Nothing happened." Quinn says. Rachel waits for her to continue. "I was coming from the auditorium when she…ambushed me." Rachel scoffs. "Yea, I know it sounds insane, but that's what happened." A pause. "She dragged me into the closet and kissed me, then she went for my pants. I tried to fight her off, but it's kind of hard to fight someone off when they're giving you a blow job." Rachel blushes.

"So happened?" Rachel asks

"Nothing. I couldn't get hard, she freaked and ran out." Quinn says.

"And…what were you thinking…when all of this was going on?" Rachel asks. She knows that Puck told her, but she wanted to hear it from Quinn's mouth.

Quinn looks at Rachel.

"I remember thinking how I felt like I was betraying you. How I was…cheating on you. I just kept thinking over and over 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rachel.' I know it wasn't my fault, but it just felt that way. Then the look on your face when you saw us,…God, Rachel I never want to be the cause of that look on your face again." Quinn says.

"So you didn't…"

"No, of course not. I could never do that to y-" Quinn was cut off by a pair of soft lips smashing into hers. Now those were the lips she was talking about. She was momentarily caught off guard, but quickly regain and kissed Rachel back.

Rachel breaks the kiss and blushes, while Quinn a big dopey smile on her face.

"Sorry, I got a little…" Rachel says.

"You hear no complains from me." Quinn smirks.

"So…you like me?" Rachel asks shyly.

"Maybe" Quinn shrugs. The smirk on her face let Rachel know she was playing. Rachel playfully slaps Quinn in the arm. "Ow! Oh sure hit me while I'm down Rach." Quinn teases. Rachel rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Scoot over." Rachel commands.

"Oh demanding, me likey." Quinn smirks and does as told. Rachel gets in the bed with Quinn curling up to her side. "So…does this mean you like me too?" Quinn asks.

Rachel pretends like she's thinking about it. Then instead of answering, she cups Quinn's face and brings her in for a soft kiss.

"Doe that answer your question?" Rachel grins. A huge goofy smile comes across Quinn's face. Rachel chuckles before laying her head down on Quinn's shoulder. The two stay that way until it was time for Quinn to go back to her classes.

**End of Chapter 52**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**"Heartbrun" **_**NLT  
><strong>"_**Jai Ho" **_**Pussycat Dolls  
><strong>"_**(Drive Myself Crazy) Thinking of You" **_**Nysnc  
><strong>"_**So Emotional" **_**Whitney Houston (Glee Version)  
><strong>"_**Turn Around" **_**Conor Maynard ft. Neyo**

**Am I forgiven now? :)**** Again, I'm sorry it is so long. Not my original intention, but it just happened. I do promise that in any of my future stories I will have it go faster. Swear it, but just bear with me guys, I'm new to this. For those of you who are sick of reading this long ass shit, it's all good, and you know what we had a really good run and I thank you all for sticking around for as long as you did. Those of you who are still with me, thank you also and there is more to come. Thank you all. :DD**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

After Quinn was released from the nurse's office, Quinn walked Rachel to her class, pressing a kiss on her cheek before jogging off to her own class. Both had smiles on their faces. This showed that things were defiantly better between them. Those around them could tell straight away that there was definitely something different between the two girls.

Though they haven't really kissed much since the nurse, Quinn wasn't afraid or didn't shy away from showing Rachel that she was serious about her. She would wrap her arms around her waist when they would walk in school or around her shoulder when they were in a class that they shared, or glee. Or placing a kiss on her cheek or at the corner of her lips after dropping her of at her classes.

Rachel was pretty shy by all the affection Quinn showed, but she liked it. She really liked how Quinn would wrap her arms around her, or how she would hold her hand while they walked to class, or held her books, or well anything. She just loved the small gestures Quinn did. It made her feel special, wanted and…loved.

She wasn't that used to this much affection. When she was with Finn, he didn't make much contact with her, still to scared to mess up his rep by being seen with the "loser", but Quinn wanted to make it known that Rachel Berry was with her…well not with her. At least not yet, but they're getting there. Quinn just has to ask her out.

In glee they were finally rehearsing for Sectionals. After the "Inspiration" performances, Mr. Shue announced who would lead what. In the duet, it was actually a tie between Rachel and Santana & Quinn and Brittany, but before Mr. Shue could come to a final decision, Brittany and Santana decided to drop out from the duet leaving the duet to Rachel and Quinn.

Mr. Shue was surprisingly okay with this. He thought it would be original to have two females doing the duet together, and that it may win some points from the judges. This however didn't sit well with Finn. He complained, but in the end was out voted. Not even the "Finn ass kisser" himself, Mr. Shue, sided with him. Finn huffs and storms out of the room, but not before kicking a chair. Poor unfortunate chair.

The group would be lead by Artie, Sam, Blaine, and Puck. Finn was in the running, but because of his complaining, he was out. Mike and Brittany would be showing off their awesome dance skills and with a lot of begging from Quinn, Rachel and Quinn would be joining them.

After much practice, and few fights, New Directions were ready for Sectionals. Before Sectionals, Quinn and the other guys had their first basketball game of the season. Blaine was actually really excited about his first game as a McKinley Titan.

A few days before the game and Sectionals, Quinn and Rachel got a surprise visit. They were sitting on the couch cuddling watching tv with Lucas in Quinn's arms when the door bell rings. Quinn passed Lucas to Rachel before going to answer the door. She was not excepting to see who she saw on the other end of the door.

"Daddy!" Quinn jumps into Russell's arms after answering the door.

"Whoa, sport. Remember I'm brittle." Russell jokes.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asks excited.

"What did you think I would miss my baby girl's first game?" Russell says.

"And I still want to see if you can sing as well as you say." JJ teases.

Rachel comes around holding Lucas. "Hello Rachel." Russell hugs Rachel then turns to Lucas. "And look at you, my god you've grown." Russell says. Rachel passes Lucas to his grandfather. "And wow you're heavy too. Your mommies sure have been feeding you huh." Russell pokes Lucas in the belly making him giggle.

"I'm kind of feeling left out here. I mean I didn't get a greeting like that." JJ says. Rachel greets and hugs JJ, Emily and Henry.

Quinn turns to JJ and walks over to her as if she was going to give her a hug, but there was the mischievous look in Quinn's eyes that told JJ other wise.

"Jennifer…" Yep that confirmed it.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" JJ backs up slowly. She saw that in Quinn's hand was a mini water gun. Where the hell did that come from?

"Jennifer…" Quinn steps towards her. JJ takes off running with Quinn right behind her. The two sisters ran all over the house. In the kitchen they disappeared for a while, until Quinn came out running. This time it was JJ who was chasing Quinn with a super soaker. Seriously where are they getting these water guns from? The blondes chased each other all over the house. Russell shakes his head at his daughters.

After the water gun fight, everyone settled down and talked. JJ told about her new job at the Pentagon, Russell told about his new project his doing, and Rachel and Quinn told about little updates on them. Afterwards everyone went back to getting ready for the days upcoming events.

The first game, McKinley pretty much dominated. With Quinn and Blaine tag teaming, the other team didn't stand a chance.

Everyone in the stands were going wild. Rachel was finally about to make it to a game, and not only Rachel, but Lucas was also there cheering on his Mama. Rachel wanted their son to finally see what his Mama did best, also Rachel just wanted to see Quinn in her basketball gear. Rachel couldn't help but think how hot Quinn looked in her basketball Jersey and shorts. She held tight to the Letterman jacket Quinn gave to her earlier in the day. Rachel also got with Leroy and got her and Lucas one of those **"Team Quinn" **t-shirts. Rachel wanted the thumb too, but Leroy drew the line at the thumb.

Rachel had no idea what was going on during the game, but that didn't make her cheer any less for her baby…I mean….oh what the hell Quinn was her baby, second to Lucas of course, but she knew they had won from the numbers on the board.

After the game, they one went back to getting ready for Sectionals. They would celebrate the game and Sectionals together.

It was Sectionals time. The first performance had just gone, it was New Directions turn now. Backstage while everyone was getting ready, Rachel was nervously pacing. They were opening up with the group number, but Rachel was more nervous about the solo because that was where Brittany, Mike, Quinn and herself would be dancing. Now she prided herself on her stage abilities, but she knew dancing wasn't her strong suit. She wasn't bad, and she wasn't great, she was decent, but compared to Brittany, Mike, and Quinn, three of the best dancers in glee club,…yea Rachel was a bit nervous. She was afraid of embarrassing herself and messing up for her team.

"Hey" a soft voice said from behind her.

She turns to see Quinn standing there in her black pants, black shirt, gold vest and tie. It's what the guys, and Quinn, were wearing. Girls were wearing a black and gold dress, with a gold head band.

"You okay?" Quinn asks when she sees how nervous Rachel is.

"A-are you sure you want me to dance with you? I-I mean Santana is a much better dancer than I am. You should just asks her." Rachel says nervous.

"Rachel,…" Quinn takes Rachel's hands. "…yes I'm sure I want to dance with you. I wouldn't've asked…well begged, if I wasn't sure." Quinn grins. "Hey, look I know you're nervous, but you have nothing to be nervous about. You're a better dancer than you think." Quinn says sincerely. Rachel nods

"Y-you're right. I'm just a little nervous." Rachel says.

"I know, I am too, but we're going to kill it out there. I know it." Quinn says confidently. "And when this is over, I uh I have something to ask you." it's Quinn turn to seem nervous.

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

"You'll have to wait till later." Quinn smirks. Rachel pouts. "Oh no, don't pout. I'm not saying anything till later, now let's go out there and win this thing." Rachel nods. One of the staff members comes over to tell them to get in place. "Well I should go get into position."

"Oh, yea."

"Good luck" Quinn says before turning to walk away.

Rachel watches her walk away before calling out to her. Quinn stops and turns to Rachel. Rachel walks over and pulls Quinn into a searing kiss. Quinn was a little caught off guard, but responded. This was the first kiss they've had since the nurse's office. Not from lack of trying, but from sucky time and even suckier friends. They were always getting interrupted whenever they were going in for a kiss. Quinn nearly beat the snot out of Puck after his fifth time in one damn day of interrupting.

"Good luck" Rachel says pulling away from the kiss. Quinn stood there with a giant grin on her face. Rachel chuckles at the blonde, then gently pushes her in the direction she was heading. "Go…get into position." Rachel watches Quinn jog to her position with a big smile on her face. Quinn could be so cute sometimes. Okay well that's a lie, cause Quinn is always cute. That is of course where her son got it from.

Speaking of her son, he was in the audience with his Aunties JJ and Emily and his cousin. Also Russell, Rachel's dads and every other New Direction's member's parents. JJ had a camera out to video tape for Garcia, because Garcia threaten her with bodily harm, well credit card harm, if she didn't record it for her. Garcia can be very scary when she wants to be.

The announcer comes on the mike and introduces New Directions. First up was the group number, which was lead by Sam, Artie, Blaine and Puck. Everyone took their position on stage.

**(Sam)**

_They say that some things are too good to be true  
><em>_But I just hope they aint talking about you_

**(Blaine)**

_I heard that everything must come to an end  
><em>_But I just can't imagine me without you  
><em>_Me without you_

_**(All)**_

_**Don't tell me I'm dreaming  
><strong>__**Cause if I've been dreaming  
><strong>__**I don't ever want to wake up  
><strong>__**So I love with this feeling  
><strong>__**Tonight I'll be sleeping  
><strong>__**Sleeping with my eyes wide shut**_

_**Cause I don't want to wake up  
><strong>__**Wake up wake up  
><strong>__**I don't want to wake up  
><strong>__**Wake up wake up**_

_**So in love with this feeling  
><strong>__**tonight I'll be sleeping  
><strong>__**Sleeping with my eyes wide shut**_

**(Artie)**

_Out of sight they say out of mind  
><em>_But your image will remain till the end of time  
><em>_I'm strong but hearts are easy to break_

**(Puck)**

_Don't want to fall it there aint no one to catch me  
><em>_Me without you  
><em>_Me without you_

_**Don't tell me I'm dreaming  
><strong>__**Cause if I've been dreaming  
><strong>__**I don't ever want to wake up  
><strong>__**So I love with this feeling  
><strong>__**Tonight I'll be sleeping  
><strong>__**Sleeping with my eyes wide shut**_

_**Cause I don't want to wake up  
><strong>__**Wake up wake up  
><strong>__**I don't want to wake up  
><strong>__**Wake up wake up**_

_**So in love with this feeling  
><strong>__**tonight I'll be sleeping  
><strong>__**Sleeping with my eyes wide shut**_

_**Everybody everywhere throw your hands in the air say yeah say yeah  
><strong>__**Go on put your hands high if you aint sleeping tonight say yeah yeah**_

**(Blaine)**

_Oohh,  
><em>_Tonight I'll be sleeping_

_**Don't tell me I'm dreaming  
><strong>__**Cause if I've been dreaming  
><strong>__**I don't ever want to wake up  
><strong>__**So I love with this feeling  
><strong>__**Tonight I'll be sleeping  
><strong>__**Sleeping with my eyes wide shut**_

_**Cause I don't want to wake up  
><strong>__**Wake up wake up  
><strong>__**I don't want to wake up  
><strong>__**Wake up wake up**_

_**So in love with this feeling  
><strong>__**tonight I'll be sleeping  
><strong>__**Sleeping with my eyes wide shut**_

_**Everybody everywhere throw your hands in the air say yeah say yeah  
><strong>__**Go on put your hands high if you aint sleeping tonight say yeah yeah  
><strong>__**Sleeping with my eyes wide shut**_

Once that was done, Rachel and Quinn got into position for their duet.

**(Quinn)**

_Aren't you something to admire?  
><em>_Cause your shine something like a mirror  
><em>_I can't help but notice  
><em>_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and  
><em>_The glare makes me hard to find  
><em>_Just know that I'm always  
><em>_Parallel on the other side_

_**(Quinn and Rachel)**_

'_**Cause with you hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
><strong>__**I can tell you **__**there's no place we couldn't go  
><strong>__**Just put you hand on the glass  
><strong>__**I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
><strong>__**You just gotta be strong**_

'_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
><strong>__**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
><strong>__**The vacancy that sat in my heart  
><strong>__**Is a space and now your home**_

_**Show me how to fight for now  
><strong>__**And I'll tell you, baby it, was easy  
><strong>__**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
><strong>__**You were right here all along  
><strong>_

_**It's like you're my mirror  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me  
><strong>__**I couldn't get bigger  
><strong>__**With anyone else beside of me  
><strong>__**And now it's as it's promise  
><strong>__**That we're making two reflections into one  
><strong>_'_**Cause it's like you're my mirror  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

**(Rachel)**

_Aren't you something an original  
><em>'_Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
><em>_And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
><em>_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you,  
><em>_You reflect me, I love that about you  
><em>_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

'_**Cause with you hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
><strong>__**I can tell you **__**there's no place we couldn't go  
><strong>__**Just put you hand on the glass  
><strong>__**I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
><strong>__**You just gotta be strong  
><strong>_

'_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
><strong>__**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
><strong>__**The vacancy that sat in my heart  
><strong>__**Is a space and now your home**_

_**Show me how to fight for now  
><strong>__**And I'll tell you, baby it, was easy  
><strong>__**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
><strong>__**You were right here all along**_

Although they were in the competition, Quinn and Rachel were totally singing to each other, anybody could see it. They had amazing on and off stage chemistry.

_**It's like you're my mirror  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me  
><strong>__**I couldn't get bigger  
><strong>__**With anyone else beside of me  
><strong>__**And now it's as it's promise  
><strong>__**That we're making two reflections into one  
><strong>_'_**Cause it's like you're my mirror  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

**(Quinn)**

_Yesterday is history_

**(Rachel) **

**Tomorrow's a mystery**

_**I can see you looking back at me  
><strong>__**Keep your eyes on me**_

**(Quinn)**

**Baby, keep your eye on me**

Whole glee club joins in.

'_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
><strong>__**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
><strong>__**The vacancy that sat in my heart  
><strong>__**Is a space and now your home**_

_**Show me how to fight for now  
><strong>__**And I'll tell you, baby it, was easy  
><strong>__**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
><strong>__**You were right here all along  
><strong>_

_**It's like you're my mirror  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me  
><strong>__**I couldn't get bigger  
><strong>__**With anyone else beside of me  
><strong>__**And now it's as it's promise  
><strong>__**That we're making two reflections into one  
><strong>_'_**Cause it's like you're my mirror  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

After the duet, the four dancers took their position as Santana got ready to do her solo and their final performance of the night.

_You shout it out  
><em>_But I can't hear a word you say  
><em>_I'm talking loud not saying much  
><em>_I'm criticized but all you bullets richochet  
><em>_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletpoof, nothing to lose  
><em>_Fire away fire away  
><em>_Richochet, take you aim  
><em>_Fire away, fire away  
><em>_You shoot me down but I wont fall  
><em>_I am titanium_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
><strong>__**I am titanium**_

_Cut me down  
><em>_But it's you who'll have further to fall  
><em>_Ghost town, haunted love  
><em>_Raise your voice, stick and stones may break my bones  
><em>_I'm talking loud not saying much_

They went though the choreography.

_I'm bulletpoof, nothing to lose  
><em>_Fire away fire away  
><em>_Richochet, take you aim  
><em>_Fire away, fire away_

Rachel was actually better than she thought she would be. This of course no shock to Quinn. She knew Rachel could do it, that's why she asked. Well that and because she didn't want to dance with anyone other than Rachel.

_You shoot me down but I wont fall  
><em>_I am titanium_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
><strong>__**I am titanium**_

The way they danced together made it seem like they were the only two on stage dancing.

_**I am titanium  
><strong>__**I am titanium**_

_Stone-hard, machine gun  
><em>_Fired at the ones run  
><em>_Stone hard as bulletproof glass_

_**You shoot me down but I wont fall  
><strong>__**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
><strong>__**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I wont fall  
><strong>__**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
><strong>__**I am titanium**_

_I am titanium_

By the end of the competition, New Directions had won and were once again on their way to Regionals.

Because everyone was tired, after a small celebrations, paid by Russell and Burt, they headed home, but agreed to have a proper celebration the next week.

At home, Rachel and Quinn had just finished putting Lucas and Henry to bed, when Quinn came up with an insane, like any of her ideas aren't insane, idea.

"Let's go swimming." Quinn says.

Rachel thought she was kidding until she saw her running outside to the pool, both still in their Sectionals clothes.

As she runs to the pool, she takes off her vest, tie, shoes and socks then jumps into the pool.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel laughs as Quinn resurfaces.

"Swimming, what's it look like?" Quinn says.

"Get out of there, it's cold. You'll get sick."

"You know that is a very good idea, really loved to go with that, but I have a better idea. Why don't you come in here with me." Quinn smirks.

"Absolutely not Quinn Fabray. It is way to cold, I could get sick and mess up my vocal cords, besides I'm still in my clothes." Rachel scolds

"Come on Rach, just jump in."

"No"

"Rachel…"

"No"

"Rachie…"

"No, Quinn."

"Rachie Rach…"

"I said no Quinn." Rachel says final.

"Ray Ray…" Quinn tries again.

"Quinn"

Quinn sighs.

"Okay fine. Can you help me out?" Quinn ask reaching out her hand.

Rachel thought nothing of it and took Quinn's hand. At first it looked like Quinn was about to get out of the pool, then at the last moment she pulls Rachel in.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouts when she resurfaces. Quinn bursts out laughing. "Are you out of your mind? My clothes are ruined. You're such a jerk." she says as she splashes Quinn.

Quinn was still laughing as Rachel tried to make her way out of the pool. Quinn stops laughing and goes over to her.

"Hey, wait…hold up," Quinn grabs her wrist to stop her from going further. "I'm sorry, okay. I was just having a little fun. I'm sorry." Quinn says.

Rachel turns to Quinn, Quinn looks at Rachel. Their faces were pretty close. Quinn found herself looking from Rachel eyes to her lips and back. Slowly Quinn leans in and kisses Rachel. Rachel lets out a deep sigh before kissing Quinn back.

They kiss for a while, trying to get familiar with each others lips. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, while Quinn places hers around Rachel's waist. Quinn gently lifts Rachel so that she could wrap her legs around her waist.

Rachel doesn't notice that Quinn starts to guide them back further into the pool, she's just concentrating on the feeling of Quinn's lips on hers. Tongues met, but did not fight for dominance. They continue to kiss until air becomes an issue. Pulling away for air, Quinn turns her attention to Rachel's neck.

Rachel moves her head a little to the side to give Quinn more access, running her hand through her hair and releases a moan. After a while of that, Rachel guides her lips back to Quinn's in a passionate kiss. It was then that Rachel realized how far they were back in the pool.

"Mmm (kiss) Quinn." Rachel says still kissing Quinn.

"Mmm"

"We (kiss) we really (kiss) we really should get out (kiss)"

"Nah, I'm good thanks" Quinn says before connecting their lips again.

"No, Quinn I'm serious (kiss)"

"Oh yea, I totally see how serious you are." Quinn kisses her again.

"I mean it Quinn." Rachel breaks away, reluctantly, breaks away from Quinn. Quinn groans as Rachel pulls away. As Rachel makes her way out of the pool, Quinn remembers something.

"Hey wait a second, I wanna asks you something." Quinn says. Rachel stops halfway out of the pool. Quinn looks nervous all of a sudden. "Um…" Quinn was fidgeting with her fingers. Rachel cups Quinn's cheeks.

"Just ask me, Quinn." she says softly.

Quinn looks into Rachel eyes.

"Will you go out with me? As in a date." Quinn asks. "See I wanted to ask you earlier, but we had Sectionals and the game, and…Whoa!" Quinn shouts when Rachel tackles her, knocking them back into the pool.

Under water, Rachel has her lips attached to Quinn in a soft kiss. They pull apart and smile at each other before resurfacing.

"So…was that a yes?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, that was a yes."

"Sweet." Quinn smiles then leans back in for another kiss, which Rachel happily accepts. Rachel feels Quinn smile into the kiss.

"Well…" the two broke apart to see JJ standing at the edge of the pool. "…if you two are done making out, want to come inside and have a little family time." JJ smirks.

The two girls in the pool blush and Quinn helps Rachel out of the pool. They dry off with the towels JJ brought out for them. As they walked into the house, JJ whispers to Quinn something that Rachel couldn't hear.

"I'm proud of you kid." she said. Quinn smiles, before wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist and they walking into the house. After washing off and getting into a pair of clean dry clothes, Quinn and Rachel headed to the living room and sat with the rest of the fam watching the movie.

Neither paid attention to the movie, both were to busy thinking and anticipating their future date.

**End of Chapter 53**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_**"Eyes Wide Shut" **_**JLS (group)  
><strong>"_**Mirrors" **_**Justin Timberlake (duet)  
><strong>"_**Titanium" **_**David Guetta ft. Sia (solo)**

**So…yep there you have it Faberry is finally on. Final-fucking-ly, right. Next up date first date. :)****  
><strong>


	54. Chapter 54: First Date

**So sorry I haven't updated in…a while. Had some really f-up computer problems. My main computer is broke, please don't ask why and I cried when it happened. Like literally, and now I'm working from my other pretty broke computer, but on safety mood, so I'm a little limited here. **

**I am now running on more than 14 hours of no sleep, so I'm a bit crazy and partying in my room be myself, please don't why cause I don't even know I'm just weird like that. I will try to have updates more often, but no promises. For now I hope you enjoy what we have here. :)****  
><strong>

**I don't jack squat, but the idea. Yep that was mine. What. *gangster pose* :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

Quinn was going crazy trying to get things together for her and Rachel's date. Honestly she didn't even know what they were doing for the date. She was panicking. She had never been on a date before let alone planned one. She wasn't much of a 'take the girl on a date' kind of a girl, but Rachel. Rachel was different. Rachel was special. Rachel had changed everything Quinn knew about herself. She had to make this perfect. Perfect for Rachel. But what if Rachel didn't like what she came up with? What if it turns into a total disaster? Oh god, she's freaking out again. She needs help and fast.

"Guys, I need your h-WHOA!" Quinn yells when she burst through the door.

"What the hell?!" Santana shouts covering up herself up. She and Brittany snuck off to the guest bedroom half an hour ago to make out. A topless, with the bra still on, Brittany was currently straddling an equally topless Santana, still in bra, in bed. "Dude, what the fuck?" Santana asks pissed at the interruption.

"Oh please I've seen it all before. Look Brittany I really need your help." Quinn says ignoring the frustrated Latina Santana.

"Q, don't you see we're a little busy here." Santana huffs.

"Yea sorry, but this is way more important than you getting your mack on." Quinn says.

"I doubt it." Santana mutters. Santana groans when Brittany moves off her lap. "Ugh damn you Quinn! Damn you!"

"So what's up?" Brittany asks as she puts back her shirt. The two blondes ignore the very pissed off and pouting Latina behind them.

"I need to think of the perfect first date for Rachel." Quinn says. Brittany's face lights up.

The two blondes go into ideas for the date while still in the bed, Santana sulks. After 15 minutes, the two had come up with a perfect plan, and Brittany went to Rachel's room to help her get ready, which meant no QT time with Santana. Santana glares at Quinn.

"Words can't even explain how much I hate you right now." Santana sneers.

"What?" Quinn says innocently.

"Just remember that pay back is a bitch. A really hot bitch named Santana. Remember that." Santana says walking out of the guest room. Quinn smirks and follows behind her.

After an hour of getting ready, Quinn went to get the things for the date ready. She still two hours for everything. Good thing she had Brittany distracting Rachel.

30 minutes later, Rachel was franticly going through her closet for something to wear on her date. Brittany sat on the bed watching her.

"No…no…not that…uhgrr, why can't I find anything to wear." Rachel huffs.

"Rae, just calm down. We'll find you something." Brittany reassured her.

Another round of going through her draws and closet, they finally settled on what should be the perfect outfit. Brittany remembered that Quinn said it was casual dress, so they settled on one of Rachel's plaid blue skirts, a white polo shirt with a gray cardigan over it and a pair of blue Vans.

After taking a shower, Rachel got ready and had Brittany work on her hair. After an hour Rachel was finally ready.

"How do I look?" Rachel asks shyly.

"You look so hot Rach. Quinn is going to trip over herself." Brittany says.

"You really think so?" Brittany nods.

The two head downstairs. Rachel thinks Quinn is still upstairs getting ready. She was so nervous that she got ready early, so she thought Quinn might still be getting ready herself. So as she "waited" for Quinn, she decides to list off things for Lucas to Santana, Puck and Brittany. Although this wasn't the first time she's had to leave Lucas in someone else's care, she and Quinn did it every morning before school, it always felt like the first time. She'll never be okay with leaving her baby.

"…and by 7:30 he needs to his bath, and by 8 to be in bed. Oh and don't forget he also needs to take his teething medicine. Also…" Rachel lists off.

"Hey, hey Jew babe. We gotz this. Relax, little man is safe in our hands." Puck says.

"You're suppose to be calming her down, not freaking her out more Puck." Santana teases. That being said, Rachel does start to freak out more.

"Seriously S." Puck says annoyed and Santana receives a smack in the arm by her girlfriend.

"What? I was only kidding. Berry, chillax. Lil Q is totally safe with us." Santana says. That didn't exactly calm Rachel's nerves, but she still nods. She looks down at her son playing with their puppy, and smiles.

"Okay. Sorry. I'm just really nervous." Rachel says letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

"About the date or leaving Luke?" Puck asks.

"Both"

"Hey, it's cool. Seriously we got this. It's okay. And the date will be fine." Puck smiles. Rachel smiles back.

"Right…you're right. Thank you." Rachel says. Puck nods. Rachel looks around. "Where's Quinn? She should be down here by now."

"She'll be here." Santana says sounding a little bored, but had a smirk on her face.

Right then the door bell rung. Rachel looks to the door then back at her friends confused. Brittany, Puck and Santana had a grin on their faces. Santana's was bigger for some reason. That really made Rachel feel a little uneasy.

She goes to answer the door and is surprised who was standing at the door.

"Quinn" Rachel says surprised.

"Hey" Quinn says giving a shy smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Rachel blushes. "You look pretty handsome yourself." Rachel flirts. It was Quinn's turn to blush.

Quinn was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with a gray vest over it, a blue tie and a pair of blue and gray Nike Air Jordans.

"Thanks…these are for you." Quinn hands Rachel a bouquet of very beautiful and very **alive** flowers.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Rachel says taking the flowers from Quinn's hand. "Uh Quinn…why are you knocking on the door when you have a key and live here?" Rachel asks.

"Well, I just wanted to give you the full first date experience. Which includes me knocking on the door, getting interrogated by your fathers, complimenting you on looking beautiful, even though you always look beautiful…" Rachel blushes again. Santana gags in the background. "…give you flowers and take you on the most memorable date ever. Ending it with a goodnight kiss. Though lucky for me, I'm not getting interrogated by your dads." Quinn smirks.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." a deep scary voice said behind Rachel. Quinn instantly turns pale.

"Daddy…what are you doing here?" Rachel asks surprised to see her father, Leroy there, and hugs him.

"Well when I heard that my baby girl was going on a date, I couldn't not be here to interrogate her date. That would just be unfatherly of me." Leroy says looking at Quinn with a mischief look. Quinn looked like she was about to faint. Sure she and Leroy had become really good friends over the last year, but he still scared the shit out of her sometimes. Especially when it involved Rachel.

"M-Mr. B-Berry, sir…" Quinn squeals out. They all could clearly hear Santana laughing in the background. She obviously had something to do with this.

"Okay, I'll go put these in water and I'll be right back." Rachel begins to walk back inside. "And Daddy…"

"Yes dear." Leroy says trying to sound innocent.

"Please don't scare Quinn to bad." Rachel says.

"Sweetie, now I would never." Leroy said as if shocked that his daughter thought he would do such thing. That snapped Quinn out of her terror and she chuckled a little. Rachel rolls her eyes at her father and heads back inside. Leroy turns back to Quinn, who once again looks scared.

"Hello Quinn. I hear you're taking my baby girl on a date." Leroy says. Quinn gulps and nods.

"Now Quinn…what are your intentions with my daughter?" All the color drained from Quinn's face. Leroy couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. "Chill out kid, I'm just teasing you." Leroy says. Quinn lets out a breath she was holding. "So do you have planned for your date tonight?" Leroy asks. Quinn was about to answer when Rachel walks back out.

"Okay daddy are you done interrogating my date." Rachel asks, but from the grin on her face, they knew she was only teasing.

"Nope, but I'll stop." Leroy smirks. Rachel shakes her head then turns Quinn.

"You ready?" Rachel asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Fine"

Quinn chuckles.

"Yea, I'm ready. Let's go." Quinn says. She grabs Rachel's hand and guides her to her car, then stops. "Oh wait…"

"Don't worry I gave him a goodbye kiss for you." Rachel says as if knowing what Quinn was about to do. Quinn smiles at her.

"Thanks, babe." Quinn says. Both girls blush at the term of endearment. They head to the car.

"Quinn, be sure to have her back by 11." Leroy says.

"Will you be here around 11?" Quinn asks

"Probably not"

"Then 11 it is." Quinn grins. Leroy shakes his head at the blonde.

Quinn walks Rachel to the passenger side and opens the door for her.

"Why thank you." Rachel smiles. Quinn smiles back, shuts the door then jogs over to the driver's side. Quinn starts the car and drives them to their destination.

30 minutes later they reach their destination and Rachel is shocked.

"Bowling? We're going bowling?" Rachel says with a hint of excitement in her voice. Quinn was so nervous she didn't catch it.

"Uhh yea. Well you have said that you've wanted to lean how to bowl, so what better time to do it then on a first date." Quinn rambles. "Is this okay, cause if not…"

"No, no Quinn this is perfect. I can't wait." Rachel says excited.

Quinn lets out breath she didn't realize she was holding and smiles.

"Cool." Quinn gets out of the car and again goes to the passenger side to open the door for Rachel. She holds her hand out for Rachel to take. Rachel shyly smiles and takes her hand.

The two head to the entrance of the Bowling Alley, where again Quinn opens the door for Rachel.

"Such a gentlemen." Rachel teases. Quinn smiles.

After Quinn pays their way inside, they make their way to the shoe area.

"So, do you want to play or eat first?" Quinn asks after they give the guy their shoe size.

Rachel looks as if she's thinking about it then turns to Quinn with a big smile. "Teach me first, then we'll eat." she says.

Quinn smiles and nods. "Okay. Well let's get to bowling." They find a seat and put on their shoes, then heads to the ball rack. "Now what we need to do first is to find the right size ball. Now you don't want it heavy to where you can't hold it, but you also don't want it to light to where it doesn't even knock down any pins." Quinn explains.

"So just right." Rachel says

"Exactly." Quinn tests out the balls first for Rachel then for herself. "Here see how this feels." Quinn hands Rachel a bowling ball.

Rachel holds onto the ball, testing it out. She looks back at Quinn with smile. "It's good."

"Great. Now put your fingers through the holes." Rachel does as she's told. "And…how's it feel?"

"It's fits."

"Okay, now you need to have a really strong hold on it. Can you move your fingers in and out without getting them stuck?" Rachel tries it and succeeds and nods. "Okay and now…" Quinn tests a ball for herself. "…I'm ready. Come on." Quinn says and guides them to the lanes.

They headed over to a computer looking machine.

"What's this?" Rachel asks.

"This is the score board. See? I enter our names into the system and when it's one of our turns, it'll put the score up here. It'll measure from shrikes to spares to however many of pins you knock down, then it'll add it all up and whoever has the highest score wins." Quinn explains.

"Okay…can you show me?" Rachel asks.

"Sure." Quinn gets up, grabs her ball and heads to the lanes. "Now just so you know, it's been a while, so I might be a little rusty." Quinn says. Rachel just smiles.

Quinn sets herself up. As she bends over a little, she turns her head to find that Rachel wasn't looking at her. Well not really.

"Are you starting at my ass Ms. Berry?" Quinn teases Rachel blushes.

"No…I was…observing your form and…are you wearing _'Ellen' _underwear?" Rachel asks. Instead of looking embarrassed, Quinn looks proud.

"Yep. They feel really comfortable and they were for very a good price. And hey you never go wrong with Ellen." Quinn grins. Rachel shakes her head with a smile. "Okay now stop distracting me." Quinn playfully scolds. Rachel makes a zip motion on her lips and watches Quinn with a smile.

Quinn sets up again. She then releases the ball and lets it roll down the lane. At a steady pace, the ball rolls down the lane and knocks down all ten pins earning Quinn a shrike.

"Woo!" Rachel jumps up and cheers. People looked over at them, Quinn shoots them a glare and they look the other way. Quinn walks over to Rachel. "I thought you were a little rusty." Rachel teases. Quinn grins with shrug. "You're really good at that."

"Ah, I'm okay." Quinn says.

"Oh she's modest too. Look at her." Rachel teases.

"Okay okay, your turn." Quinn grins.

"But I don't know how…" Rachel starts.

"I'll show you." Quinn gets up and pulls Rachel up with her. She goes to grab Rachel's bowling ball.

"Here, first put your fingers through there." Quinn holds the ball up to Rachel. Rachel puts her hands through the holes. Quinn steps closer to her, putting her hands on Rachel's waist. "Okay now loosen up a bit. Now I know that might be a little hard for you…" Quinn teases. Rachel slaps her on the arm with her free hand. Quinn laughs. "…okay so loosen up. Now…" Quinn moves a little closer to her to where she was pressed up against Rachel's back. Rachel's breath hitched a bit. "…lightly swing your arm back…" Quinn softly instructs. Rachel does it. "Then swing forward…" Rachel could feel Quinn's mint breath on her cheek. She had to take a breather to calm herself down and focus. "…and let go." Quinn ends with a whisper.

Rachel was really trying to concentrate on Quinn's instructions, but it was really hard to with Quinn's breath blowing on her neck.

"You got that?" Quinn asks bring Rachel from her inner thoughts.

"Huh…umm…yea…yea. I-I got it." Rachel stutters.

"Okay, so you wanna try it out or do you want me to show you again?" Quinn asks.

At such an innocent question had Rachel's heart racing. She wanted so bad to just say or scream _'yes, I want to wrap your arms around me again and press your body against my body…oh and teach me how to bowl too!' _But Rachel knew if they did that, then they would never get to bowling.

"Uh, yes…no I think…I think I can do it. I wanna try. On my own." Rachel replies.

"Okay, cool." Quinn says removing her hand from Rachel's waist, which she didn't realize were still had there, and moved back.

Rachel lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm down her hormones from her moment with Quinn. Rachel takes another breath before following the steps Quinn had given her. She gently swings her arm back then forward before letting the ball go. She closes her eyes as the ball rolls down the lane and it's silent as it rolls. The silence is broken when the ball collides with the pins.

"YEA!" hearing Quinn's cheers made Rachel open her eyes. When she opens them she saw that she not only knocked down pins, but knocked down seven out of ten. She was shocked that she actually knocked some down.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did it!" Rachel exclaims jumps into Quinn's arms. Quinn lifts Rachel into a hug and spins her around.

"Yea, you did." Quinn says. She puts Rachel back on her ground and they lock eyes. Their faces were so close with one move their lips would connect. Quinn wanted so bad to just lean forward and press Rachel's lips against hers. It's been a while (4 days) since she last tasted Rachel's lips, but she wanted to give Rachel the full first date experience, which means she'll have to wait till the end of the date to kiss Rachel. Quinn clears her throat and pulls back a little from Rachel letting out a nervous chuckle. Rachel blushes a little and also backs away.

"So…um…you did good on your first try." Quinn says.

"Yea…yea, but I mean I only knocked down seven pins." Rachel says.

"That's still pretty good for a first timer." Quinn says. "And you get another chance to get a perfect score."

"What?" Rachel asks confused.

"You get two tries Rach." Quinn chuckles.

"Oh"

"Yea. Now…go show those pins who's boss." Quinn jokes. Rachel smiles and goes to grab her ball. "Wooo! Go Rachel!" Quinn cheers. People once again look her way. "Sorry. It's her first time." Quinn says. The others turn back to what they were doing.

Rachel once again lines herself up. She swings her arm back then forward while letting go of the ball. It rolls slowly down the lane and knocks down the last three pins left, earning Rachel her first spare.

"WOO! Rachel!" Quinn cheers. Rachel jumps up and down excited. "Good job." Rachel smiles excitedly. Quinn smiles back.

For the next 45 minutes the two played a very friendly game (which probably wont last long) of bowling. After filling out their first score card, Rachel and Quinn decided to take a break and headed over to the food area.

Looking at the food selection, Rachel grew a little worried.

"Ah Quinn, I don't think they have anything vegan here." Rachel says. Quinn just smiles at her.

"Don't worry, I have it covered." Quinn replies. Rachel looks at her confused, but before she could say anything the guy at the counter comes out.

"Hey, what can I get you?" the guy asks.

"Hey, I have reservations under Fabray." Quinn says. The guy nods before heading back into the kitchen. Rachel looks at Quinn.

"Reservations?" she questions. Quinn nods with a smile. 5 minutes later the guy comes back with a tray full of food.

"Okay, so we have a veggie burger and hot dog with fries and nachos with vegan cheese and two Sprites. That all?" the guy says.

"Yep, that's it. Thanks." Quinn hands the guy the money and grabs the tray. "and hey, tell Fat Johnny Quinn said thanks."

"No problem." the counter guy nods.

Quinn leads Rachel to one of the empty tables close to where they previously playing.

"Sorry, it's a bit much. I didn't know what you might have wanted, so I just got everything. We don't have to eat everything. We can save some. San and Puck love leftovers." Quinn rambles.

"No, no it's okay. This is…great. Amazing actually. How did you get the cook to do all of this?" Rachel asks.

"Well Puck, San and I come here regularly, so we know the owner and cook. He's pretty cool. He practically took me under his wing when my mom died and dad disappeared. I told him about you and our date and he said he'd cook up a little something. Guess he went a little overboard." Quinn says with a shy chuckle. Rachel smiles.

"Well I think this is great. And I would like to thank this Mr. Fat Johnny." Rachel replies taking a fry. Quinn smiles at her, and with that the girls began to eat.

"So, tell me something." Rachel says as she puts a fry into her mouth.

"Something like what?" Quinn asks putting a very cheesy nacho in her mouth. She almost couldn't believe how good this vegan food was. It almost made her want to switch to vegan. Almost. She still had her bacon to think about. The fake stuff was okay, but nothing takes away that nice juicy greasy taste of the real thing.

Rachel shrugs. "Anything"

"Well Rach, you kind of have to give me a little bit more to go on here." Quinn chuckles.

"Okay fine…besides Charlie, what other animal would you want…and no we are not getting a monkey." Rachel says.

"Ah shoot" Quinn jokes. "Well…maybe…a hamster."

"A hamster? Wow, I would have thought you would say a cat or something." Rachel replies.

"Yea, well I'm allergic to cats, so that's a no go." Quinn says.

"You're allergic to cats?" Rachel asks shocked.

Quinn nods. "Yep. Can't go near them without blowing up into a big puff ball. Trust me that is not attractive." Quinn jokes. Rachel giggles.

"Why do I feel there is a story about you, Santana and Noah being mischievous coming up." Rachel teases.

"Oh because you know us so well." Quinn jokes making Rachel laugh. "We were 10, I had never like being around cats. I didn't tell San or Puck that I was allergic to cats, so they just thought I was afraid of them…" Quinn explains.

"Oh no" Rachel says with a chuckles.

"Oh yea. So these two geniuses thought it would be funny to "scare" me by bringing a cat over, sneaking into my room and putting it by my face while I was sleep." Quinn says

"Well did they scare you?" Rachel laughs.

"No, but I'm pretty scared them with my puffy swollen face." Rachel burst out laughing. "My mom was so pissed at them, and I couldn't get out of bed for a week." Quinn laughs.

Rachel looks at Quinn with a smile. She wants to ask her something, but is afraid she'll dampen the mood.

"What is it?' Quinn asks.

"What?"

"I can tell you want to ask me something." Quinn says.

"Oh…it's nothing." Rachel shakes her head.

"Come on, what is it?" Quinn urges.

"I just…I don't want to dampen the mood…"

"Rach, it's okay. You can ask me anything."

Rachel takes a deep breath.

"What…what was your mom like?" Rachel says. Quinn takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

"No…no. It's cool." A pause. "Uh…she was…she was amazing. She liked Broadway, like you, but not as obsessed." Quinn teases earning a slap in the arm. "Uh…she was a lot like JJ and I or should I say we are a lot like her. She was just…awesome. She wasn't afraid of anything. She was always positive. She was…she was just amazing." Quinn says, not realizing a tear had fallen from her eyes. Rachel leans forward to wipe the tear.

"She sounds amazing." she whispers.

"Yep" Quinn lets out a chuckle. "You know…she would loved you." Quinn says. Rachel looks shocked.

"Really?"

"Really. She would have of course snacked me in my head for being so stupid…" Rachel chuckles. "…but she would loved you and Luke. She also would have snacked me over the head for taking so long to snag you." Quinn smirks.

"Oh and what makes you think you've snagged me Ms. Fabray?" Rachel teases.

"Pssh come on, have you seen me?" Quinn jokes then lifts up her shirt to show off her six pack abs. Rachel pretends to swoon and fans herself.

"Okay, okay you got me." Rachel jokes. They both laugh at their goofiness.

They girls talk more as they eat, just joking like usual. At one point Fat Johnny came out to introduced himself to Rachel and of course embarrassed Quinn a little.

Once they finished, they headed back to the lanes to play one last game. They have a pretty competitive and fun game. Rachel was really getting good at this. She was actually giving Quinn a pretty good challenge, but in the end Quinn got the upper hand and she won.

Not ready to go home yet, the girls headed over to the arcade area and played air hockey. They played two rounds. Rachel took the first round, and in the second around Quinn tried a few tricks, like taking the puck and putting it in Rachel's goal with her hand, just a lot of foolishness was going on in this game of air hockey. They were just two girls having a lot of fun. Rachel of course won in the end.

"You know I totally let you win right?" Quinn jokes.

"Sure you did Quinn." Rachel laughs.

They were about to head out. While Rachel was turning their shoes back in, Quinn was at the 50 cent toy crane.

"Hey you ready to go?" Rachel comes up to Quinn.

"Yea, just a second." Quinn replies as she works the toy crane. Rachel watches and saw the concentrated look on Quinn's face and she thought it looked really cute. She saw her lips moving whispering something over and over. She moves a little closer to Quinn and couldn't help but burst out laughing when she hears Quinn muttering back to back '_Be the crane. Be the crane.' _Quinn of course knew what she was doing and grins when she hears Rachel laughing while still concentrating on the crane.

After a few more seconds, Quinn finally grabs something, and she ends up getting not one, but two toys from the box.

"Well look who got lucky." Rachel says. Quinn turned to her holding the toys with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. Rachel realized how her words sounded. "Not like that you perv!" Rachel says playfully slapping a giggling Quinn in the arm.

"Okay well, this one…" Quinn holds up the teddy bear that surprisingly had a gold star in the middle of its belly. "…is for you." Quinn says.

"Aw, thank you Quinn." Rachel smiles. Quinn smiles back.

"And I'll give this one to Luke." Quinn holds up the other stuffed toy.

"Well I'm sure he'll love it." Rachel replies.

"Sweet. You ready to go?" Quinn asks.

Rachel looks around a little unsure. "Honestly…I'm kind of not." Rachel says a little shy. And she didn't because leaving would mean that the date was over and she didn't want the date to be over. This is by far the best date she's…oh what the does she mean by far, this **IS** the best date she has ever been on. Only second to the _'Titanic'_ picnic Quinn gave her in the auditorium at school.

Quinn smiles. "Cool, cause I kind of don't want to leave either." Quinn thinks, or at least _acts_ like she's thinking. *insert winky face here* "How about we head out. Take a little walk to the park across the street." Quinn suggests. Rachel smiles and nods. Quinn smiles back. She puts her arm around Rachel's shoulders, while Rachel wraps hers around her waist, and they walk out like that together, but not before sending a goodbye wave to Fat Johnny as they left.

"So…how are you liking the date so far?" Quinn asks nervously. Rachel couldn't and didn't want to stop the smile from spreading on her face.

"So far…it has been beyond amazing. This is the best date I've ever been on, so thank you so much Quinn." Rachel says.

"Cool…cool. Cause I was almost scared for a second." Quinn says shyly.

"Why is that?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Well because…this is like the first date I've ever been on or had to plan. I'm not used to being the dating type. You pretty much have more experience than I do…" Quinn rambles.

"Quinn, sweetie, the only dating experience I've had was either Breadstick or a movie. I mean Finn had never gone out his way when it came to my vegan diet. He barely even remembers." Rachel says.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I don't know. I just didn't want you to think it sucked…or that I…wasn't worth it." Quinn says softly.

Hearing this, Rachel stops walking and turns to Quinn.

"Quinn…" Rachel cups Quinn's face and turns her so that she is facing her. "You are more than worth it." Rachel says sincerely. "This has really been the absolute best first date I have ever been on, and I can't think of anyone better to be on it with than you." Rachel says looking into Quinn's eyes, and Quinn can't help but look back and get lost in the deep brown eyes. They start to lean in, but at pulled apart by the honking of a horn.

Both girls jump apart and move out of the way of the car. They start back walking to the park, but not before Quinn quickly flips the car and driver off for ruining her moment with Rachel. Rachel catches it and chuckles. She goes to grab Quinn's hand, laces their fingers together and they continue to the park.

"So…how was this for your first date?" Rachel asks.

"Ah it was okay." Quinn jokes. Rachel playfully nudges her with her elbow. Quinn laughs. "No really, it was good. It was great and fun. Don't know why I've never done it before, but I am glad I got to do it with you." Quinn says looking at Rachel with a smile. Rachel smiles back.

"I'm glad you got to do it with me too." Rachel says. The two smile at one another before heading into the gate of the park.

As they enter the park, they head to the swings.

"I haven't been here since I was a little girl." Rachel says.

"Yea, me either." Quinn says. She point over to the area by the slide. "Over there was where Santana and I pushed Puck off the slide cause he was taking to long to go down cause he was scared." Quinn and Rachel laugh. "Oh and by the jungle gym, Puck, San and I buried some of our favorite toys over there when we were 6 and promised that if by 18 if we're still friends, we'd dig it up." Rachel made a cooing sound. "Sadly, we loved the stuff so much we unburied it an hour after burying it." Now that makes Rachel laugh. "Okay, come on what were some of your favorite moments here?" Quinn asks.

"Well…there at the sand box is were I first met Brittany and we became best friends for life." Rachel says. "There at the jungle gym, I was climbing up and I lost my footing, I fell. I was pretty far up so it was a pretty hard fall. I cried, but no came to help me. Then this little blonde girl came and helped me up. Now I knew it wasn't Brittany because she was out sick. When this girl helped me up, then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a transformers band-aid…" Quinn chuckles. "…and puts it on my bruised knee and sealed it with a kiss. She said that her mommy would place a kiss over her "owies" when she was hurt. Then she run away before I could even say thank you. And all I remember thinking was 'why on earth did she have a transformers band-aids in her pocket.'" This makes Quinn laugh.

"So…you remember that huh?" Quinn says turning to look at Rachel. Rachel nods.

"I never forgot. But seriously, why did you have Band-Aids in your pocket?" Rachel chuckles. Quinn laughs.

"Well San, Puck and I were so prone to getting hurt cause we were always roughhousing, my mom made us carry Band-Aids in our pockets incase we got hurt and weren't close enough for her to see us, and it just stuck. Now we can't leave the house without at lease six band-aids in our pockets." Rachel laughs. "No seriously…I actually have some in my pocket right now." Rachel looks as if she doesn't believe her. Then Quinn reaches in her pocket and pulls out a few band-aids and Rachel is in stitches she's laughing so hard.

"Oh my god, just when I thought you couldn't get anymore adorable." Rachel laughs. Quinn smiles at her. Rachel stops laughing then turn to Quinn. "Well now that I have the chance, I would like to thank you for coming to my rescue when no one else did." Rachel says and plants a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek. The kiss lingers a little longer than it usually would. They two pull apart, but their faces are pretty close.

"You know…I'll always be here for you right." Quinn says suddenly. Rachel pulls back a little to look at Quinn clearly.

"Of course I do." was Rachel's response.

"Good, because I kind of have a little song planned." Quinn says. "'Cause I know how you like to be serenaded, so I have a little something prepared." Quinn says stepping away from Rachel. She walks over to the slide and pulls what Rachel can now see is a radio, and Rachel can't help but laugh.

"You planned all of this didn't you." Rachel says.

"Yea, with little help from Brittany and the rat pack. Don't tell them I called them that." Quinn jokes. Rachel laughs.

Quinn set the radio down, presses play and starts to sing.

_Oh no, oh no, oh_

_They say that hate has been sent  
><em>_So let loose the talk of love  
><em>_Before they out law the kiss  
><em>_Baby, give me one last hug_

The smile on Rachel's face has not left, if anything it grew bigger and wider.

_There's a dream that I've been chasing  
><em>_Want so badly for it to be reality  
><em>_And when you hold my hand then I understand  
><em>_That it's meant to be 'cause baby when you're with me_

Quinn throws a little dancing in there, cause you know that's what she does.

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
><em>_Like you took me to heaven, girl  
><em>'_Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
><em>_I don't want you to go oh no, so  
><em>

_Let the music blast we gon' do our dance  
><em>_Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
><em>'_Cause this life's to long and this love's too strong  
><em>_So baby know for sure that I'll never let you go_

Quinn walks over a pulls Rachel up with her.

_I got my favorite girl  
><em>_Not feeling no pain, no fear  
><em>_Don't have a care in the world  
><em>_Why would I when you are here?  
><em>

_There's a moment I've been chasing  
><em>_And I finally caught it out on this floor  
><em>_Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation  
><em>_By taking a chance and more, oh no because_

Quinn dances around with Rachel in her arms.

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
><em>_Like you took me to heaven, girl  
><em>'_Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
><em>_I don't want you to go oh no, so_

_Let the music blast we gon' do our dance  
><em>_Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
><em>'_Cause this life's to long and this love's too strong  
><em>_So baby know for sure that I'll never let you go_

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
><em>_Like you took me to heaven, girl  
><em>'_Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
><em>_I don't want you to go oh no, so_

_Let the music blast we gon' do our dance  
><em>_Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
><em>'_Cause this life's to long and this love's too strong  
><em>_So baby know for sure that I'll never let_

_Take my hand, let's just dance  
><em>_Watch my feet, follow me  
><em>_Don't scared, girl I'm here  
><em>_If you didn't know, this is love_

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
><em>_Like you took me to heaven, girl  
><em>'_Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
><em>_I don't want you to go oh no, so_

_Let the music blast we gon' do our dance  
><em>_Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all (oh baby)  
><em>'_Cause this life's to long and this love's too strong  
><em>_So baby know for sure that I'll never let you go_

_So don't fear, don't you worry about a thing (oh)  
><em>_I am here, right here, I'll never let you go  
><em>_Don't shed a tear whenever you need me (oh)  
><em>_I'll be here, I'll never let you go_

_Oh no, oh no, oh  
><em>_I'll never let you go  
><em>_Oh no, oh no, oh  
><em>_I'll never let you go_

By the end of the song their faces were inches away from each other. Not wanting to wait any longer, Rachel leans in first to connect their lips in a soft and very awaited kiss. Quinn puts her hands around Rachel's waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Rachel cups Quinn's face kissing her.

They kiss for a while, before pulling back both with huge smiles on their faces. Not saying a word, Quinn goes to pick up the radio, then takes Rachel's hand and the two head back to the car hand and hand.

The drive back home they sat in a comfortable silence still holding hands.

Once they get home, Quinn shuts off the car and walks Rachel to the door.

"Soooo…great date?" Quinn asks suddenly nervous.

Rachel giggles and nods.

"Yes, great date." Rachel replies with a smile.

"Cool…cool." Quinn says slightly hopping back and forth on her feet. Rachel chuckles at the adorable blonde.

"Quinn…"

"Yea"

Instead of saying anything, Rachel pulls the blonde in for a strong passionate kiss. Stunned for a moment, Quinn quickly kisses the brunette back. They kiss for a moment before pulling apart for air…and because some pea brain decided to flick the lights on and off at that moment.

Quinn had every voice in her head telling her that she may possibly kill her friends, but a more reasonably voice, where the hell he came from she does not know, told her not to do it because she just got a chance with this really really hot girl and to not blow it by ending up in jail. For now she would just maim them.

Rachel giggles before unlocking the door and the two headed inside. When they got into the house, they were bombarded with questions. The two thought it was only fair to save the explanations for the next day. Fair and of course pay back for interrupting their goodnight kiss. With that being said, they all but pushed their friends out the door, with a thank you and goodnight.

After helping (kicking) their friends out of the house, Rachel and Quinn decide it was pretty late, fo they'll head in early. After giving a sleeping Lucas a kiss goodnight and Quinn placing his new toy by him, the two headed for their separate rooms.

Both stood outside of the nursery not really ready to separate, but were pretty tired.

"So, I guess this is goodnight." Quinn says.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel says stepping forward and leaning up and giving Quinn a very soft kiss on the lips that practically took Quinn's breath away. Quinn went in to deepen the kiss, but Rachel pulled back before she got the chance.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel says again.

"Goodnight Rachel." Quinn says with a smile. They then head to their different rooms where they got dressed for bed.

As Quinn settled into bed, the door opened and in walked a shy smiling Rachel. Quinn smiles back at her and without saying anything, she lift up the covers inviting Rachel in. Rachel smiles before joining the blonde in bed.

Once she was in the bed, Quinn turns over and wraps her arms around Rachel. Rachel lets out a soft sigh. It had been so long since she and Quinn had last slept in the same bed together, and she missed it. She missed being wrapped in Quinn's arms and waking up that way. She missed the protection she got from it. Like it protected her from any bad dreams.

She turns her head slightly, lifts up, and gives Quinn a small kiss on the lips. Both smile into the kiss. When they released, Rachel cuddled more into her and both started to fall into a peaceful sleep…until…

"Did you ever imagine I'd have you my bed on the first date?" Quinn jokes and Rachel burst out laughing.

**End of Chapter 54**

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>_** "Never Let You Go" Justin Beiber**_

**I WANT ELLEN UNDERWEAR! Sorry, went a little crazy there. :P So First date huh? Good, bad…both? :)****  
><strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey so before you all come at me with the pitch forks and torches, I am so so so so so sorry. I know it's been forever since I've updated. Thing is, I've had some bad writer's block. And what was worse, I tried to take a moment to myself and think about what I wanted to do this story, but other stories and story ideas popped in my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote or typed them all down. And believe me I have a lot of ideas, so many my head was about to burst. Lucky me I was about to put some of those ideas aside and was able to focus on this one.**

**It's going to take a while before I have my grove back for this one, but I'll try my best and try to update this as much as possible. No promises though. Until then, please enjoy this once in a blue moon update. :P**

**Enjoy. :)****  
><strong>

**Cast: Margo- Mary Elizabeth Winsted **

** Crystal- Megan Good**

** Ashley- Ashley Benson**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55<strong>

It was Tuesday morning, the last Tuesday before winter break. Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the living room that morning watching tv as they waited for JJ, Emily and Henry to show up before they were off to school. Well at least they were watching tv until they were kind of distracted…by each others lips.

Things between the two had change dramatically for the better. After their first date, everything just seemed to fall in place. At school things were pretty much the same, Quinn would walk Rachel to and from her classes, hold her hand, kiss her on the cheek or lips before running to her own class.

There were some mixed reaction from the people at school. Some were shocked, some seemed to know it was bonded to happen (glee club), and some were jealous, Finn and every other girk. Mainly all of them were jealous of Rachel being the one to get Quinn, and Finn of course for obvious reasons. All in all, Quinn and Rachel didn't have any trouble getting into their new relationship. Especially with Puck, Santana and Brittany in their corner.

It had been a month since Quinn finally asked Rachel to be her girlfriend.

_***Flashback***_

_Rachel was at her locker getting her books out. As she got her books, she started thinking and a smile spread on her face._

_Two weeks have passed since she and Quinn went out on their date. Rachel still couldn't believe how thoughtful and romantic Quinn was. Quinn was just so nice, and caring, and treated Rachel like she was a princess. She makes her more happy that she even thought possible. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy in her relationship._

_As Rachel looked through her locker, she saw a folded up piece of paper fall out. She bends down to pick it up. A huge smile spreads on her face as she reads the note. It was from Quinn of course. Did I mention how romantic she is? _

_**Hey beautiful,**_

_**I know I just saw you like ten minutes ago, but I missed you. Does that make me sound corny or cheesy? Still not so used to this. Am I rambling now? Oh crap that is so not cool. Um okay, yea so I missed and you look beautiful today. I'm not sure if I told you yet. And I love your smile. Have I ever told you that? Okay I better stop Puck and San are making kissy faces and whipped noises at me. *whispers* I think they're on to me. Okay see you later.**_

_**Bye Babe. :D**_

_Her heart swelled as she read on. Quinn was really sweet and funny. She doesn't know what she did to deserve her._

_Rachel read the note again before putting it back in her locker and goes off to class. Still smiling._

_The rest of the day, Rachel had been receiving note after note from Quinn with little cute messages. One actually had her laugh out loud in one of her classes. Though the notes were cute and nice, Rachel kind of wondered what Quinn had planned. She had been acting pretty strange that morning._

_It was glee time and everybody was gathered in the choir room. Well not everybody. Quinn, Puck, Santana and surprising Brittany and Mike and unsurprisingly Mr. Shue weren't there. Come to think of it, her best friend had been acting weird also. Rachel was really confused now._

_Mr. Shue finally comes into the room and is about to start on his lesson when he notices his students missing._

"_Uh where are Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Mike?" Mr. Shue asks looking mainly at Rachel. _

"_I'm not sure Mr. Shue." Rachel says. _

"_Mike said he was helping Quinn with something, but didn't say what." Tina replies. _

"_Oh don't worry, they'll be here." Sam says from the back. Everyone turns to look back at him and Blaine who both seem to have smirks on their faces. They knew something._

"_They know something." Mercedes says. Kurt looks over at his boyfriend. They were about to ask what it was when they sound of the intercom came on._

"_*clears throat* Excuse me teachers and students, all the fine ladies in the house and guys who wish they were me. *chuckles* Yo this is the Puckerone on the mic and I gots a little message for a special lady in the house so please pardon this interruption. Now will Rachel Berry please report to the auditorium. I repeat, yo Jew babe get to the auditorium, yo baby daddy/momma gots a surprise for you. Puckerman out." with that Puck turned off the intercom._

_Everyone looks to Rachel to see what she would do. Confused and curious Rachel gets up from her seat and walks out of the choir room. Also curious the others walked outside behind her. As Rachel walks out, she stops and gasps. In the hallway were rose pedals leading to the auditorium. Once the others caught up with her, they also gasps, with the exception of Sam and Blaine, who already knew, and Finn, who was just flaming with confusion and jealously. _

_Rachel's heart swells as she walks along the pedals._

"_Wow, who knew Quinn was such a romantic?" Kurt asks. Mercedes nods her head._

"_We did" Sam and Blaine say. Everyone looked at them before following behind Rachel._

_When Rachel opened the doors to the auditorium, she found Quinn on the stage with two others, probably Mike and Brittany or Santana, she couldn't tell from the hat._

"_Quinn" she calls out. Quinn looks up to her and smiles. Rachel looks back at her both confused and excited. She noticed that Quinn wasn't wearing the clothes she came there in. She was wearing black dress pants, and white button up with a black tie and suspenders and a fedora on her head. The others were wearing something similar with the exception of the tie and wearing a black vest._

_Instead of saying anything, Quinn motions to Puck. Puck takes his cue and soon music was playing through the room. Everyone took a seat to watch while Sam and Blaine guided Rachel to the closest seat to the stage. She had to get the clear view._

_**Jetsetter  
><strong>__**Gogetter  
><strong>__**Nothing better**_

_Mike and Santana join Quinn in dancing in the front._

_**Call me Ms. been there done that  
><strong>__**Top model chick to you everyday hood rat  
><strong>__**Less than all but more than a few  
><strong>__**But I've never met one like you**_

_**Been all over the world  
><strong>__**Done a little bit of everything  
><strong>__**Little bit of everywhere  
><strong>__**With a little bit of everyone  
><strong>_

_**All the girls I've been with  
><strong>__**Things I've seen it takes much to impress  
><strong>__**But sure enough your glow it makes your soul  
><strong>__**Stand out from all the rest, baby.**_

_Quinn steps closer to Rachel while Mike and Santana back up._

_**I could be in love  
><strong>__**But I just don't know (don't know girl)  
><strong>__**Baby one thing is for certain  
><strong>__**Whatever you do is working**_

_Quinn turns to see that her dance mates where no longer near her and were chatting up some girls near the other end of the stage. So she chases over to get them, making everyone laugh. Out in the audience, Tina was not to happy to see her boyfriend flirting with some Cheerio. She was about to get up and go claim her man, but Blaine pulls her arm and shakes his head, silently telling her that is was all apart of the act._

_**Other girl don't matter  
><strong>__**In your presence can't do what you do  
><strong>__**There's a million girls around but I don't see  
><strong>__**One but you**_

_Quinn and the others point to a blushing but smiling Rachel._

_**Girl you're so one in a million  
><strong>__**You are  
><strong>__**Baby you're the best I ever had  
><strong>__**Best I ever had  
><strong>__**And I'm certain that  
><strong>__**There aint nothing better  
><strong>__**No there aint nothing better than this**_

_Quinn guides Rachel up to the stage and continues to sing to her._

_**You're not a regular girl  
><strong>__**You give a damn about your look  
><strong>__**Talking about I can't do for you  
><strong>__**But you can do for yourself**_

_**Even though that aint so  
><strong>__**Baby cause my dough don't know how to end  
><strong>__**But that independent thing I'm with it  
><strong>__**All we do is win baby**_

_Quinn dances around Rachel making her giggle._

_**I could be in love  
><strong>__**But I just don't know (don't know girl)  
><strong>__**Baby one thing is for certain  
><strong>__**Whatever you do is working**_

_**Other girl don't matter  
><strong>__**In your presence can't do what you do  
><strong>__**There's a million girls around but I don't see  
><strong>__**One but you**_

_Quinn places a kiss on Rachel's hand before being once again joined by Santana and Mike. They being to do the chorography from the music video. Quinn never takes her eyes off of Rachel. _

_**Baby you're so one in a million  
><strong>__**You are  
><strong>__**Baby you're the best I ever had  
><strong>__**Best I ever had  
><strong>__**And I'm certain that  
><strong>__**There aint nothing better  
><strong>__**No there aint nothing better than this**_

_Soon the three are joined by the two girls from before, which were Brittany and two other cheerios. Quinn opted out of having a partner because the only partner she wanted she was singing to._

_**Girl you're so one in a million  
><strong>__**You are  
><strong>__**Baby you're the best I ever had  
><strong>__**Best I ever had  
><strong>__**And I'm certain that  
><strong>__**There aint nothing better  
><strong>__**No there aint nothing better than this**_

_**Diamond girl  
><strong>__**Only one in the world  
><strong>__**Just one of a kind  
><strong>__**She mine**_

_Quinn steps back in front of Rachel while the other couples continued to dance together._

_**Ooh all I that I can think about is what this thing  
><strong>__**Could be  
><strong>__**A future baby  
><strong>__**Baby your one of a kind  
><strong>__**That means that you're the only one for me  
><strong>__**Only one for me**_

_Quinn takes Rachel's hand and twirls her around. She brings her closer to where Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and Quinn are around her waist and they're just swaying to the music. Just like their first date._

_**Baby (girl) you're so one in a million  
><strong>__**You are  
><strong>__**Baby you're the best I ever had  
><strong>__**Best I ever had  
><strong>__**And I'm certain that  
><strong>__**There aint nothing better  
><strong>__**No there aint nothing better than this**_

_The two girls never take their eyes off each other. Although there were others in the auditorium, for them, it was just to two of them._

_**Girl you're so one in a million  
><strong>__**You are  
><strong>__**Baby you're the best I ever had  
><strong>__**Best I ever had  
><strong>__**And I'm certain that  
><strong>__**There aint nothing better  
><strong>__**No there aint nothing better than this**_

_As the song fades, Quinn backs away from Rachel for a quick moment before going back to her holding a red rose in her hand. She gets on one knee and presents the rose to Rachel. Everyone claps for the performance, but neither Quinn or Rachel were paying attention. They were only focused on each other. Rachel was both curious and surprised by what Quinn was doing._

"_I know I probably should have done this like right after our first date, but I had to think of a romantically grand way to do it because you deserve nothing but the best." Quinn starts. "So Rachel Berry…will you please be my girlfriend?" Quinn asks. She tried to sound as confident as she usually is, but really she had never been more nervous than she was now. She nervously waits for Rachel's response._

_To say Rachel was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't believe Quinn went through this much trouble just to ask her to be her girlfriend. Tears filled Rachel's eyes._

"_Yes" Rachel whispers and nods her head. Quinn's face broke into a big smile. She gets off her knee and pulls Rachel into a big passionate kiss. The glee club, sans for Finn, cheers and claps and congratulates the new couple. _

_***End of Flashback***_

That was a month ago, and so far they had been going strong. Quinn and Rachel couldn't be happier in their relationship. At first Quinn was a little nervous about being in a relationship. It was her first relationship ever, she was afraid she might do something to screw up it, or worse, lose Rachel. She couldn't bare it if she hurt Rachel. She just wanted to get it right.

Rachel would reassure her that she wouldn't mess anything up and that she could never lose her. It took some time before Quinn was finally convinced, and maybe a little make out session that lasted until Lucas woke up.

Now they were waiting for Emily and JJ to get there. They had Christmas break and decided to celebrate with them again this year. Rachel and Quinn decided to wait for them before going to school, and instead of taking him to the Lopez's, Lucas would be staying with his cousin.

As they waited they thought of watching tv while Lucas played with his toys and Charlie, but somehow they got a little distracted.

They had been making out for a while when they felt something wet sprinkle on them. They ignored it and just went back to making out, that was until Quinn was hit in the head with one of Lucas' toys. They saw that Lucas had in fact squirted them with his water cup and had thrown the toy at Quinn. Lucas let's out a cute baby laugh.

"Looks like Luke doesn't like to being ignored by his mommies making out." JJ teases. The young couple looks behind them and finds JJ and Emily holding Henry.

"Hey. How long have you guys been standing there?" Quinn asks separating herself from Rachel's side.

"Long enough to see your son whack you in the head with his toy." JJ smirks. Quinn sticks her tongue out at her big sister. Lucas lets out a giggle.

"You know I would hug you right now, but I don't really like you that much right now." Quinn huffs.

"Oh you'll live." JJ rolls her eyes.

"Seriously I don't know who has a weirder relationship, Quinn and JJ or Quinn and Santana." Rachel jokes making the two bickering blondes look at her and the tall brunette behind them laugh.

"Well she has a point." Emily joins in. Quinn and JJ rolled their eyes and took their seats next to their girlfriends.

"So what are you two still doing here? Thought you'd be at school." JJ asks.

"Nah, we have a while. Thought we'd wait for you. Plus Luke couldn't wait to see his favorite cousin." Quinn says looking over at her son playing with his cousin. She wraps her arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulls her closer to her. Rachel smiles at her girlfriend and cuddles into her side.

JJ and Emily couldn't help but smile at the actions.

"So how's it going with you two?" Emily asks.

The smiles couldn't stop spreading on both teenager's faces.

"It's been great. Who knew Quinn was such a romantic?" Rachel says dreamy. Quinn could help but look just a little smug.

"Yea, who knew?" JJ teases, but it doesn't wipe the smile from Quinn's face.

"Yea, it's totally not what I expected." Quinn says.

"Yes, that's because you were expecting yourself to fail and mess up. I told you, you wont." Rachel says.

"How could I ever doubt you?" Quinn says sarcastically. Well only a little.

"Glad you've learned your lesson. I'm always right." Rachel teases.

"That you are babe. That you are." Quinn says kissing Rachel on the side of her head.

"Aww, look at you all domesticated and such." JJ jokes. Quinn sticks her tongue out at her sister making the other two brunettes and her sister laugh.

JJ turns her attention from her little sister and her girlfriend to their playing boys. On the floor Lucas was playing with Henry and Charlie, but he was also holding on to a stuffed monkey as he played.

"Wow, Luke's got a pretty hard handle on that monkey there." JJ comments.

Quinn and Rachel turn from each other and look at the floor where their son was.

"Oh yea that's the present I got him on mine and Rachel's first date." Quinn explains. "He's been holding on to it pretty hard lately." she says smiling as she thinks about the morning Lucas found what would be his new best friend.

_***Flashback***_

_It was a bright Saturday morning. The sun was shining bright through eight month old Lucas' bedroom. Lucas wakes up from the sun shining in his eyes. The toddler sits up and obverses his room and surroundings. Just as he was about to signal for his parents, something beside his pillow caught his eye. It was a stuffed monkey wearing a tux and holding a mic._

_Lucas reaches for the toy and picks it up._

"_Aun…?" __**'Who are you?'**__ Lucas asks waiting for answer from the monkey. The monkey just sat there staring at him. Lucas continues to talk to the monkey._

_Lucas' baby babble could be heard through the baby monitor in Quinn and Rachel's…well Quinn's room._

"_Mmm…" Quinn mumbles in her sleep. Rachel starts to stir._

"_**Baba…ba…"**__ Lucas babbles._

"_Looks like Luke's awake." Rachel says sleepily._

"_Ugh" Quinn mumbles. Rachel starts to move out of bed. "Noo" Quinn tiredly whines, pulling Rachel back to her. Rachel chuckles._

"_Come on sleepyhead. Let's go see our son." Rachel says placing a kiss on Quinn's forehead before getting out of bed._

"_Ugh, darn sleep blocking son." Quinn grumbles before also joining Rachel out of bed._

"_Oh you love him." Rachel teases._

_Quinn sighs dreamily. "Yea. He's my little man." Rachel giggles. _

_The two made their way to their son's nursery. From the door of the nursery, they saw Lucas sitting up having a conversation with the monkey Quinn got him the other night._

"_Well I looks like Luke found himself a new friend." Rachel says smiling at her son._

_When he heard them, Lucas turned to look at his parents._

"_Ah ah ah…" Lucas babbles holding up the monkey. His moms smile at him._

"_Morning little man. Who's your new friend?" Quinn asks as they walk into the nursery. They watch Lucas play and talk to the monkey for a bit before Rachel decides it's time for Lucas to eat._

"_Come on Luke, let's got you something to eat." Rachel says picking him up out of the crib._

_As Rachel was about to walk out of the nursery, Lucas starts whimpering, whining and reaching for his crib. Quinn and Rachel looked from their son to each other in confusion. Then looking back at the crib, Quinn understood._

"_Oh" Quinn heads back over to the crib and grabs the monkey. "Is this what you want, huh baby boy? Here ya go." Quinn says giving Lucas the monkey. Lucas squeals in excitement hugging the monkey to his chest. His parents giggle with him and they all headed downstairs for breakfast._

_***End of Flashback***_

"His name's Monty. Monty the Monkey. I named him myself." Quinn says with a proud smile.

"Of course you did sweetie." Rachel says placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek bringing a goofy smile to Quinn's face. JJ chuckles at her goofy little sister.

"It's a cute toy. He's going to want to take it everywhere with him. Just know it is going to be hell getting it away from him come time to wash it." JJ says. Quinn's goofy smile drops a little.

"Oh crap."

"Oh I'm sure we can handle it." Rachel says, although it doesn't convince Quinn so much.

"Yea" Quinn says a little uneasy.

"Uh huh" JJ smirks. She really loves teasing her little sister. "Oh look at the time. Shouldn't you and Rach be heading off to the school?"

"Oh she's right. We have to go." Rachel says getting up from the couch. Quinn glares over at her big sister who just smirks at her. She was comfortable. "Oh and guys remember Luke has been a little fussy lately, because of his teething. His teething ring is in the fridge. It's ready when you need it. And his medicine is in the bathroom in the medicine cabinet. And also…" Rachel rambles on.

"Whoa, hey Rach,…kid of our own remember." JJ jokes. Rachel blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry"

"It's okay Rach. And don't worry, Emily was the same way when Henry started teething." JJ teases her girlfriend.

"Pssh me? Says the one who rang the babysitter every 5 minutes. I'm pretty sure Garcia almost blocked your number." Emily says making Quinn and Rachel laugh and JJ blush.

Rachel goes over to Lucas and picks him. "See you later baby. Have fun with your aunts and cousin." Rachel says placing a kiss on his cheek.

"See ya kiddo." Quinn says to her son. She holds her hand out waiting for Lucas to give her a high five. He just stares at the hand in front of him waiting for it to do something. "Yea, we're still working on that." Quinn says. She just places a kiss on his head. "See ya Em, Henry and…other person." Quinn ends in a joke for her sister. JJ throws a pillow at her, which she ducks. Quinn sticks her tongue out at her. "Better work on your aim, sis."

"Please I'm the best shot on the team." JJ says back.

"It's true." Emily agrees.

"Okay, that's enough we have to get to school." Rachel says pulling Quinn to the door. "Bye guys. We'll see you later."

"Bye guys. And remember…" JJ starts.

"Yea yea, 'Don't come back stupid'. We got it." Quinn says by the door.

"Actually I was going to say have a good day, but that works too." JJ jokes. Quinn rolls her eyes at her sister before leaving out the house.

"You and your sister are really a mess you know that?" Emily says when she hears the car start and pull out of the driveway.

"Yea, well that's why you guys love us so much." JJ smirks smug at her girlfriend.

"Yea, we do." Smiling back, Emily leans in a places a soft kiss on JJ's lips.

* * *

><p>Quinn was at her locker deep in thought. It was five days before Rachel's birthday and Quinn had no idea what she was going to do for her. Last year, because of the whole pregnancy thing and Quinn kind of coming to grips with her feelings for Rachel, she didn't really have to think of much to do. Her dads had handled that, but this year she wanted to really do something for her. As her girlfriend, she thought that she should really do something big for her. Something that she would never forget for other birthdays to come.<p>

Quinn was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the three Cheerios that came up to her.

"Hey Quinn" they all said in flirty unison.

Quinn is slightly startled out of her thoughts and turns to the Cheerios.

"Oh hey what's up?" Quinn greets

"Oh nothing much. So what are you doing after the game tonight?" the brunette in the group asks seductively. Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Yea even though everyone knew Quinn Fabray, stud of McKinley High and Rachel Berry, targeted loser of McKinley, were an item, some didn't care. Mainly the Cheerios. They just thought that with their status, they would be hot enough to get Quinn to see that she could do so much better than Loser Berry. Boy were they wrong.

"You guys do remember that I have a girlfriend right?" Quinn doesn't know why she has to ask. It just still shocks her that some girls don't even care that she's taken off the market.

"Who Berry? Come on Quinn you know you can do better than that loser." the dark skinned one says.

Again Quinn rolls her eyes in annoyance. She was really getting tired of these girls calling her girlfriend a loser. Just as she was about to put these girls in their place, she was pulled aside and whatever words were about to come out were silenced but a pair of soft lips smashing into hers. Fully knowing who those lips belong to, Quinn wraps her arms around the petite waist of her girlfriend and bring her closer.

Rachel was standing near her locker when she saw the three Cheerios shanks all up on _her _Quinn. She was really starting to get sick of these girls flirting and trying to take Quinn from her. Don't they get that Quinn is hers and she was not letting her go. Not unless she wants too…nope not even then. She would persuade Quinn into knowing that they belonged together.

Anyway she knew she had to do something to get it through these bimbo's minds that Quinn was hers and they had no chance in hell taking her from her.

She slams her locker and struts over to her girlfriend and the three Whorios…yea that's what Rachel calls them in her head. She's pretty sure Quinn was about to say something, probably defending her honor, she's been doing that a lot lately and it just warms her heart every time Quinn sticks up for her, but she wasn't worried about that now. She had to claim what was rightfully hers. So she pulls Quinn aside and lays a big one on her, not caring who saw.

There were wolf whistles and slight cheering at the two girls kissing, but they paid no attention to any of it. They were just worried about each other and the dance that their lips were doing together.

The three Cheerios stood there stunned that the couple was practically making out in front of them.

Rachel pulls back with a satisfied smirk on her face as she watches Quinn's dopey and dreamy smile appear. That's right only she could do that to Quinn. She turns her head to the Cheerios.

"Oh I'm sorry were you guys talking." Rachel says in false apology. The Cheerios could tell she didn't mean it from the smirk on her face. They huffed and stormed off leaving the couple alone.

"Uh…whoa…" Quinn mumbles finally coming back from the clouds that that kiss sent her too. Rachel lets out a giggle at her silly girlfriend and wraps her arms around her neck. "Not that I'm complaining, but…what was that?" Quinn asks.

"Sorry. I just don't like it when they think they can flirt with you and take you from me…I just felt…" Rachel tries to find the right words. Quinn smiles at her brunette girlfriend.

"Aww, Rach were you trying to claim me?" Quinn teases. Rachel playfully huffs.

"Quinn you are your own person. You are not a prize to be claimed…" Rachel says sternly.

"Yea, I guess so…but I'm your prize to claim." Quinn grins. Rachel smiles back a little. "Besides that was hot. I wouldn't mind if you get possessive like that more often." Quinn smirks.

"Oh really" Rachel says seductively.

"Uh huh" Quinn nods slightly before pulling Rachel closer into a passionate kiss.

"Okay break it up you two. I would like to keep my breakfast down thank you." Santana says as she, Brittany and Puck walk up. It earns her slap in the arm from her girlfriend.

"Stop it they're cute." Brittany says smiling over at the couple.

"Santana, always a pleasure to see you. Hey Britt, Noah." Rachel greets the group while taking Quinn's hand in intertwining their fingers.

"Sure is" Santana smirks as Quinn glares at her with an _'I hate you' _look. What is it with people interrupting her mack on with Rachel today. Santana just winks her before guiding her girlfriend to class. "See ya Quinnie" she teases.

Rachel could see that her girlfriend was seconds away from going after the Latina and strangling her, so she held on tight to her hand.

"Come on baby. Let's get to class." Rachel says pulling her in the opposite direction, and Quinn willing let her.

Later that same day, Rachel was once again at her locker she was about to meet her friends for lunch when she was hit by freezing liquid. Though she was used to this, Rachel was stunned. It actually haven't happened in a while. Even before she and Quinn began dating. Santana had made it known that Rachel was off limits to slushing. She, Quinn and Puck, mostly Quinn, had even made an example out of one jock who did. Everyone was afraid of Santana Lopez. No one defied her or her orders.

Rachel stood there frozen. There were others in the hallway and they had seen the action. Normally they would laugh at the unfortunate person that was slushied, but because it was Rachel, who was clearly off limits as ordered by Santana, no one knew what to do. They were also frozen in their spots. Afraid to face the wrath of Santana Lopez. Or worse Quinn Fabray.

"Hey asshole!" they all heard a yell.

Quinn, Santana, Puck and Brittany were coming to walk Rachel to lunch when they heard the sounds of a splash and gaps. They rushed over to find that some hockey jock slushie Rachel. Quinn didn't have to think twice before she rushed over to them. The jock who slushied Rachel turned just in time for Quinn to slam his back against the nearest locker. Hard, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What part of off limits don't you fucking understand?" Quinn screams in his face before punching him hard in the gut. The jock doubles over in pain before Quinn once again slams his back against the locker.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana shouts. Brittany rushes over to a still frozen Rachel, and helps her to the girl's restroom to change. Santana steps closer to a pissed off Quinn and a scared to death boy.

"This dumbass thought it would be a good idea to slushie Rachel, knowing she's off limits." Quinn says through gritted teeth as she held the boy up by his throat with her forearm.

Santana looks at the boy. She notice that he was just some hockey jock that she's had to deal with in the past before. The boy in her opinion was stupid and a follower. There was no way he could have thought of slushying Rachel on his own. "Who ordered the hit?" Santana demands an answer. The boy struggles to say something. "Q let him go." Santana orders. "Q!" she says louder when Quinn didn't listen to her the first time. Reluctantly Quinn loosens her hold on the boy, but not to much. She doesn't care who ordered the hit, this d-bag slushied her girlfriend, she wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"m-M-M…Margo, Ashley and Crystal." the boy says frightened. "They said that if I slushied Berry they'd go out with me and it would make me popular."

"Those bitches." Santana hisses.

"Wait, aren't those the Cheerios who keep flirting with Q?" Puck asks. Quinn looks confused and pissed.

"Yep. I'll handle those bitches later. Now what to do with him." Santana says with an evil grin. The other two looks back at the boy with the same look. Quinn's was actually a little more sinister. The boy looked scared shitless.

10 minutes later, Quinn and Santana came rushing into the restroom. Rachel had just finished getting changed.

"Rachel" Quinn rushes over to her girlfriend. "Are you okay? The nerve of that guy. He knows the rules…"

"Quinn…Quinn it's okay. It's fine. I'm used to this." Rachel tries to reassures her.

"It doesn't matter, he shouldn't have done it. Especially after Santana put you off limits." Quinn argues.

"Don't worry Rach. We'll get those bitches for this." Santana says.

"You guys really it's not…wait, who?"

"Crystal, Ashley and Margo. They ordered the slushie attack on you." Quinn replies

"The Whoreios?" Rachel says then blushes when she lets out her secret name for the group.

"Whoa, nice one Berry. Couldn't have called them a better name myself." Santana says with a smirk.

"So what are you going to do about them?" Brittany asks. Like Rachel she wasn't one for violence, but when someone messes with her best friend, they have to pay.

"Oh we'll handle them…" Santana starts.

"No" Rachel says.

"What?" Quinn and Santana says in unison confused.

"No, you're not going to do anything." Rachel says.

"Baby, they slushied you. Well not really, but they ordered the hit. I'm not going to let that slide." Quinn argues.

"Yea, Berry. These girls need to learn you can't break the rules and get away with it." Santana says.

"You're not going to do anything, because I have an idea. And it will be way worse than a simple beating." Rachel says with a devious smirk.

Brittany smiles having a clue on what Rachel had planned, while Quinn and Santana looked both worried, curious and a little turned on.

It was lunch and everyone was in the lunchroom. The glee club decided to all sit together, instead of at their usually seats away from each other. Rachel was sitting next to Quinn, talking to Kurt and Brittany about some new music numbers they should do when from the corner of her eye she saw the three whoreios…I mean Cheerios sitting at the Cheerios table. She was ready to set her plan into motion. What better way can you give three bitchy cheerleaders the message to not mess with her or her girlfriend, simple embarrass them.

"I'll be right back." Rachel says getting up from her seat.

"Hey where are you going?" Quinn asks. Rachel just smiles down at her before leaning in for a kiss.

"You'll see. Just make sure to pay close attention." she says simply before getting up.

"Seriously Q. Your girl is hot." Puck says

"Oh don't I know it." Quinn grins watching her girlfriend walk away. She hates to see her go, but she loves to watch her walk away.

Rachel heads over to the Cheerios table. She clears her throat to get the girls' attention. They all turn to her and roll their eyes.

"What do you want Berry?" the dark skinned, Crystal asks annoyed by the brunette's presents.

"Well I just came to thank you for that lovely slushie you ordered on me. And very nice work with getting a hockey player to do it. I mean it would never trace back if Santana or god forbid Quinn ever find out." Rachel says sarcastically. The three cheerios' faces flashed to one of fear. "To bad the guy gave you up. But lucky for you, I managed to hold them off from harming you in any way." Rachel says ever so politely.

"A-and why would you do that Berry?" the brunette, Margo asks.

"Oh no reason, I just simple request that you reframe from any further flirting with Quinn. Who by the way is _my girlfriend_." Rachel says. Though it may have sounded like a request, Rachel really meant it as a demand.

The cheerios looked at Rachel before bursting out laughing.

"Nice try Berry." Ashley says

"Yea good one." Margo adds

"Get out of here Berry." Crystal says.

"Yea you think we'll stop just because you stopped Santana from coming after us. Please." Margo rolls her eyes.

"Besides it's only a matter of time before Quinn realizes how much of a loser you are and picks one of us." Crystal says.

"Or all of us." Ashley smirks. The three girls giggle. Rachel just grins at them.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Rachel says. "Well it seems that now I'll just have to show what will happen if you do so happen to continue your flirtatious behavior with my girlfriend, but unlike you, I will not result to slushie throwing."

"What are you talking about?" Margo asks confused.

Rachel only shrugs with a grin. She turns to Brittany who gestures to the band who just so happened to be in the lunchroom. The cheerios catch Rachel's movements.

"What? Are you going to sing us into submission?" Ashley jokes making the other girls also laugh. Again Rachel just smiles at them. Soon the music starts. The girls stop instantly.

_Said I'm so grown it's silly  
><em>_I'm so above fussin', callin' and cussin'  
><em>_Playing little games at 5:30 in the mornin'  
><em>_Said it's a shame and a pity,_

Everyone in the lunchroom all turn their attention to Rachel and the three cheerios.

_How everybody throws up,  
><em>_That they're a grown up  
><em>_They don't wanna call me breathin' on the phone  
><em>_And I don't understand how he was ever with you, cuz, he with me now  
><em>_I'm so grown and intelligent  
><em>_It's clearly evident that you're a child  
><em>_And honey playtime is not right now_

Rachel adds some sass into her step.

_But, I'm not gonna get on your level  
><em>_Not gonna pull me off my cool  
><em>_I'm such a grown ass woman  
><em>_I don't got the time to play high school_

_You need to get on my level  
><em>_Cuz right now you just look like a fool  
><em>_I'm such a grown ass woman  
><em>_I don't got the time to play high school_

_I'm so above all of this and you_

_You see, that I'm so grown it's silly  
><em>_I'm so above fussin'  
><em>_But if I wasn't,  
><em>_I'd probably be halfway to your house_

_But I'm such a damn lady  
><em>_I'm not gonna mess up hair  
><em>_Tryin to go there  
><em>_Break a damn nail or heel trying to knock you out  
><em>_But you would have a problem, no doubt  
><em>_No doubt_

_But, I'm not gonna get on your level  
><em>_Not gonna pull me off my cool  
><em>_I'm such a grown ass woman  
><em>_I don't got the time to play high school_

_You need to get on my level  
><em>_Cuz right now you just look like a fool  
><em>_I'm such a grown ass woman  
><em>_I don't got the time to play high school  
><em>_I'm so above all of this and you_

Rachel walks away from the Cheerios table over to the glee club table and stand by a dumbfounded Quinn.

_I could go back and forth  
><em>_Yelling screaming with you  
><em>_But being the bigger person  
><em>_Is what I choose to do  
><em>_I'm her everything now  
><em>_All that she never knew  
><em>_She could have all she wants with you  
><em>_So get a clue  
><em>_So get a clue  
><em>_She's done with you_

The Cheerios were so embarrassed right now. They can't believe they were just shown up by Berry.

_But, I'm not gonna get on your level  
><em>_Not gonna pull me off my cool  
><em>_I'm such a grown ass woman  
><em>_I don't got the time to play high school  
><em>_You need to get on my level  
><em>_Cuz right now you just look like a fool  
><em>_I'm such a grown ass woman  
><em>_I don't got the time to play high school  
><em>_I'm so above all of this and you_

_I'm not gonna get on your level  
><em>_Not gonna pull me off my cool  
><em>_I'm such a grown ass woman  
><em>_I don't got the time to play high school  
><em>

_I'm so above all of this and you  
><em>_You, You_

At the end of the song, Rachel struts back over to the glee table, sits in Quinn's lap and pulls her into a searing kiss. While everyone in the lunchroom cheered as the girls made out, the three now embarrassed cheerios walk out of lunchroom.

Rachel pulls from the kiss and smirks at the dumbstruck/dopey look on her blonde girlfriend's face.

"Damn Berry that was hot." Santana praises. Brittany and Puck both eagerly nod and the other gleekers couldn't help but agree.

"Thank you" Rachel says suddenly feeling bashful. She turns to Quinn who has yet to say anything. "Quinn?" Rachel calls out, hoping Quinn was okay with her very public performance.

She herself was actually very shocked by her performance. She had been surprising herself all day. She had never acted this way about her significant other. Well granted she's only ever been with Finn. She had always been pretty insecure in the relationship. She would always wonder why would a popular guy like Finn want to be with someone like her. But with Quinn, it's like she just brings the possessive side out of her. Something that makes her want to claim Quinn as hers and show everybody that they can't take her without a fight.

Rachel, along with the rest of the glee club waited for Quinn's response. Rachel grew more nervous the longer she waited, scared that Quinn wasn't okay with her public display. Without saying anything Quinn moved Rachel off of her lap. Just as Rachel was about to feel scared and hurt, Quinn also stands up, grabs her hand and pulls her out of the lunchroom.

"Get some Q!" Puck shouts while everyone else at the table whistled and cat calls.

The next thing Rachel knows is her back being pushed against the door of the janitors closet and a pair of soft lips smashing into hers. Rachel lets out a breathy moan before wrapping her arms Quinn's neck, eagerly kissing her back.

Tongues battle for dominance, but neither looked forward to winning. Quinn moves the kisses down Rachel's neck. Rachel moves her head aside to give Quinn better access.

"Mmm" Rachel moans, running her fingers throw Quinn's blonde hair.

"God Rach, that was so hot what you did in the cafe." Quinn say between kisses.

Rachel lets out a breathless sigh and smiles.

"Why thank you. Glad you liked it." Rachel says through a moan.

"Oh I enjoyed it. Very very much." Quinn says pulling Rachel into another strong kiss.

"Mmm, Quinn…As much as I want to continue this…and I really do…" Rachel tries to say as Quinn works on her neck and pulse point. "…but we have…mmm…we to get to class. Mmm…the bell's about to ring." Rachel pants.

"Mmmm….we can skip." Quinn says continuing her work.

Rachel had half the mind to give in, but they had to stop before this went to far, and she was not about to have her first sober, sexual experience in the janitor's closets. Besides, she had a perfect attendance record and she was not about to jeopardized that. Not matter how good being with Quinn right now felt. And it felt really good.

"No Quinn, we really need to go." Rachel says gaining a little self control.

"Ugh…fine." Quinn pouts as she pulls from Rachel's neck.

"Oh baby, don't pout. I promise, I'll make it up to you later at home." Rachel whispers against Quinn's ear.

Quinn lets out a whimper feeling Rachel's breath on her ear, it was her special spot. She could also feel herself getting hard, which she is not unfamiliar to since she's started dating Rachel. She'll never admit it, but Rachel is a bit of a tease.

"Okay" Quinn squeals out. Rachel giggles and placing one last kiss on her lips before walking out of the closet. Quinn takes a deep breath to try and calm down her hormones, before walking out behind Rachel.

"So Rach…you doing anything Friday?" Quinn flirts. Rachel giggles

"No, not that I know of. Do you have any plans stud?" Rachel flirts back wrapping her arms around Quinn as they walk in the hallway.

"Well there's this really awesome and cute girl and her birthday is this Friday and I plan on doing something special for her." Quinn says. Rachel blushes. She'll never get used to Quinn's smooth words.

"Oh and what do you have in mind?"

"I can't really tell you that. It's a surprise." Quinn smirks.

"Quinn, you know how I feel about surprises." Rachel whines.

"Oh I know." Quinn grins and receives a slap in the arm making her laugh. "Baby, just know that whatever it is. It will be worth your wild." Quinn leans down and kisses her.

"Mmm…okay. Fine. I'll let you do your little surprises." Rachel says with a little pout.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Quinn smirks. Rachel playfully bumps her with her hip while also smiling. She was honestly looking forward to what Quinn was going to do for her birthday. She knew that whatever it was, it was going to be worth her wild.

**End of Chapter 55**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs-<strong>_**"One in a Million" **_**Ne-Yo**

"_**Grown Woman" **_**Kelly Rowland**

**Again thank you or being patient with me these last few months. I'll try to keep the updates as frequent as I can, but I set no promises.**

**Oh and in case you guys haven't checked it out, I put up a little deleted scene on chapter 49. It's just how i originally wrote the scene, but when typing it i changed it up a bit. You don't have to read to whole thing, just skip to the bottom. That's of course only if you want to. :)**

**Up next, Rachel's birthday, Lucas' first Christmas and New Years. Stay tuned :)****  
><strong>


	56. Chapter 56: A Happy Faberry Holiday

**So sorry, I tried to put this up like 3 weeks ago, but I had some majorly f-ed up computer issues. My charger was no longer working and I couldn't even get my laptop on long enough to read over and upload these chapters. Thankfully I have a new charger and my laptop is working great. And here is a much awaited chapter. :)****  
><strong>

**Yea so this is just a 3 holiday parter. Kind of just put this together, so hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

**PART 1: Rachel's Birthday**

"Okay, so you guys remember the plan right?" Quinn again asks the group in front of her.

It was the day of Rachel's birthday and Quinn was on over drive. She was nervous and she wanted everything to be perfect for her. She was taking Rachel to see one of her favorite plays that just so happen to be showing two towns over, grab a snack and then head back to the house where the really party would be.

"Yes Lucy for the millionth time we got it." JJ says in mock annoyance.

"Why thank you, Jennifer." Quinn glares at her older sister who glares back.

"They really hate their names don't they?" Russell whispers to the others while shaking his head at his children. "Okay you two, simmer down. Yes Quinn we remember and have everything. Just calm down kiddo. Everything is going to be okay." Russell tries to sooth his youngest.

"Yea, just take a breather okay. Rachel is going to love what you have planned." Hiram reassures the blonde.

Quinn does as told and takes a breather and then nods. "Right…yea you're right. Sorry, I'm just a little…"

"Nervous" Everyone says for her. Quinn chuckles

"Yea. A little nervous." She says, her voice shaking a little.

"Pssh a little" Santana scoffs earning a nudge in the sides from her girlfriend and JJ.

"Look Q we got this. Just go take Jew babe out, have a good time and we'll handle everything here." Puck says.

"Okay…right…thanks guys." Quinn says trying to calm down.

10 minutes later, Brittany and Kurt come running down looking excited and proud.

"Is she ready?" Quinn asks nervously. Brittany nods her head up and down and looks up. Everyone follows her movements and gasps. Quinn's breath hitch at what she saw.

On the top of the steps stood Rachel in a beautiful black dress that stopped at her knees and a pair of black high heels, that did wonders in showing off her long legs, and her hair was in all curls with a touch of highlight at the ends and lightly toned heavy make up.

"Wow" Quinn whispers.

Rachel comes down the stairs and stands in front of everyone.

"Aww Rachel. You look beautiful. Happy birthday baby." Shelby gushes hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Rachel hugs her mother back.

"You look so beautiful Rach." Hiram says and both he and Leroy hug her. Everyone else came up to say happy birthday to her too. Santana slipped in a little "Happy Birthday Midget" which earned her another slap in the arm from her girlfriend.

After everyone finished wishing Rachel a happy birthday, they all turned to Quinn who had yet to say anything and seemed to be frozen in her place.

"Quinn" Rachel calls out, slowly approaching her girlfriend. Oh she still gets so giddy every time she calls her that.

"Huh?" Quinn blinks a few times before focusing on Rachel. "Y-you're really…p-pretty." Quinn stubbles out. While Puck and JJ palm faced, Santana stood by nodding her head saying "I feel you dawg." Rachel giggles. Quinn shakes her head and straightens up. "I-I mean…you look…wow. Beautiful, gorgeous…those words don't come close to how you look Rach." Quinn says sincerely.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel blushes while everyone around them went "aww"

Of course Santana and Puck had to ruin the moment by saying "Get some Q!" earning Santana a smack in the arm by Brittany and Puck by both Shelby and JJ.

Rachel and Quinn just ignored what was going around them when Quinn leaned down to pull Rachel in for a soft kiss.

"Happy birthday Rach." Quinn whispers against Rachel's lips.

Rachel smiles. "Thank you." Before pulling Quinn back in for another kiss. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but when Rachel and Quinn get joined by the lips, nothing was ever quick. It was like they were addicted to each others lips and they needed their quick fix.

Both were so into the kiss, they had forgotten that they had an audience. Leroy tries to clear his throat, but it goes ignored. Puck tries next and louder, but again goes ignored. Then Santana comes up and smacks Quinn in the back of the head. Still nothing. All Santana gets from both Quinn and Rachel is the finger. Just when they thought they would have to pry to two kissing girls from each other, something finally caught their attention.

"Ba-ba" Lucas babbles. Rachel and Quinn broke from their kiss and turned to their 9 month old son with giant smiles on their faces.

"Of course it's the kid that gets their attention." Santana grumbles.

"Hey baby boy." Rachel gushes over her son, taking him from Hiram's arms.

"Ba-ba" Lucas says again.

"I think he's wishing you a happy birthday Rach." Quinn smiles looking at Rachel and their son. Lucas squirmed with excitement when Quinn got it right.

"Aww thank you baby." Rachel says placing a kiss on Lucas' forehead. As the two focused on their son, Quinn saw JJ gesture to her watch. Quinn looks down at her watch and saw that she and Rachel were almost late for their reservations.

"Oh shit…" Quinn says out loud, receiving a nudge in her side.

"Quinn, language." Rachel scolds.

"Sorry babe." Quinn ducks her head. Santana, Puck and JJ snicker at her for being so whipped. "Shut up." she glares back at them. "Sorry babe, but were really need to go."

"Oh where are we going?" Rachel asks. She knows Quinn said it was supposed to be a surprise, but there was nothing wrong with getting at least a tiny hint on where they were going, was there.

"Oh nice try Rach, but I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait till we get there." Quinn smirks.

"But Quinn…" Rachel pouts. She knew Quinn could never resist her pouts.

"Nope not gonna happen. Now let's go." Quinn says.

"Fine." Rachel says handing Lucas over to Shelby. Both placed a kiss on their son's chubby cheeks before walking to the door. Quinn grabs Rachel's coat and helps her put it on before grabbing her own. As they said their good byes to everyone, Quinn gave them a signal and they all got to work once Quinn pulled out of the drive way.

About an hour later, they arrived in front of a tall unfamiliar building. Rachel turns to Quinn confused.

"Quinn…where are we?" Rachel asks.

Quinn just smiles at her. "You'll see. Come on." Quinn says. She gets out of the car, then races to the other side to help Rachel out.

Both walk to the front of the building hand and hand. Rachel lets out a loud gasp when she noticed that the doors were front doors to a theater. Quinn just had a proud smile on her face.

"Quinn…" Rachel trails off not knowing what to say.

"I remembered you saying that you've seen just about every Broadway except for Wicked. And Funny Girl, of course. Now I know that it's not actual Broadway in New York and it might not even be the actual actresses, but will an off Broadway show count?" Quinn asks a little unsure how Rachel would take it.

A huge smile spreads on Rachel's face and she quickly pulls Quinn in for a strong passionate kiss.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Rachel says between each kiss. "And yes this will do great. Let's go!" Rachel says practically pulling Quinn through the theater doors. Quinn laughs on the excited child like look her girlfriend was sporting and followed her.

Rachel was about to drag them to the ticket booth when Quinn stopped them. Rachel looked back at her with the _'what are you waiting for?'_ look. Rachel's face quickly turned into shock when Quinn pulled out two ticket from her pocket.

"How…when did you…?" Rachel stutters.

"I might have been planning this for a while." Quinn says sheepishly.

"How long?" Rachel needed to know

"Oh…you know…maybe a little before we got together." Rachel gapes at her. "It was one of the few ideas I had for our first date, but I thought it would be better suited as a birthday thing you know." Quinn blushes. Rachel stood there quiet, before again crashing her lips to Quinn's.

"I don't know if I've said this yet, but…Thank you." Rachel says against Quinn's lips.

"Ah one more time wouldn't hurt." Quinn smirks before kissing Rachel's lips again.

The two kissed by the theater entrance way until someone cleared their throat. The two pulled apart to find the ticket holder, who looked about their age if not older, smirking at the two of them. Both blushing, Quinn quickly hands him over their tickets. He rips them and then points to two to their seats.

"Yall have a good night now." He says

A Rachel walks into the theater, still blushing, Quinn has a big grin on her face. The ticket holder holds out his fist to fist bump Quinn, when Rachel wasn't looking of course.

They make their way to their seats, which was not that far from the front row, and the play began. During the entire play, Rachel never took her eyes off the players on the stage and Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel. She smiled when she caught Rachel mouthing all of the lines, includes some of the male characters lines, and singing all the songs. Sure it may have not been on Broadway in New York, but seeing the carefree happy look on Rachel's face, Quinn knew she did good. She just couldn't help but think that someday Rachel would be the one on that stage singing her heart out and Quinn, Lucas and their friends and family would all be in the front row cheering for her. Quinn would of course be the loudest one.

Just as the show was coming to an end, Quinn places her fingers under Rachel's chin, turning her face toward her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. When they pull back, Rachel had a stunned, but dreamy smile on her face.

"You're beautiful." Quinn whispers. Rachel blushes while still smiling before leaning back for another "quick" kiss.

The two kissed well into the end of the show and the introduction of the cast. They pulled back when Rachel heard her name. At first she thought she had been imagining it, but the look on Quinn's face told her that she heard right.

"Is Rachel Berry out there?" the announcer asks.

Shocked Rachel turns to Quinn, who was sporting a giant grin.

"Go up" Quinn encourages her. Still to stunned to say anything, Rachel gets up and heads to the stage.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" Announcer asks when he sees Rachel stand up.

"Uh y-yes…yes I am. Rachel Barbra Berry. M-my fathers named me after my idol, Miss Barbra Streisand." Rachel rambles. Quinn chuckles at her stars trucked girlfriend.

"Well Miss. Barbra Berry, I was told by a Quinn Fabray that you are quite the little song bird." The announcer says.

"Uh yes…yes. Quinn is ah…she's my girlfriend." Rachel replies. Whistling and cat calls were heard around the theater. Both Quinn and Rachel blushed.

"Well Ms. Berry, it seems your girlfriend Quinn really loves you…" Both Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but blush at the 'l' word being said. "…because she asked me personally if I could get you up here to show off your skills. And I have to say, this is one hell of a birthday present don't you think?" the announce says. Rachel once again looks shocked. "It is your birthday today is that correct?"

"Uh y-yes it is. Today is my birthday." Rachel stutters.

"Well happy birthday Rachel. Now why don't you show us what you got." the announcer says handing over the microphone to her. The audience claps to encourage her. As she looks out on the audience, she saw Quinn smiling at her with her phone out ready to record.

"WOO! GO RACHEL! That's my girl up there! That's my baby!" Quinn shouts.

Rachel has never been more nervous in her life. She had nothing prepared. Oh who is she kidding, of course she has something prepared. This is her dream, what she was born for, she was always prepared. This is what she had been prepared for her whole life. This moment,…the moment with her on stage. This was her time to shine.

After little thinking, Rachel beings to sing.

_Funny  
><em>_Did you hear that?  
><em>_Funny  
><em>_Yeah, the guy said  
><em>_"Honey, you're a funny girl"_

The audience and cast members were speechless. They couldn't believe such a big beautiful voice came from such a small girl.

_That's me  
><em>_I just keep them in stitches  
><em>_Doubled in half  
><em>_And though I may be all wrong for a guy  
><em>_I'm good for a laugh_

Nothing could erase the face splitting smile that Quinn had on her face.

_I guess it's not funny  
><em>_Life is far from sunny  
><em>_When the laugh is over  
><em>_And the joke's on you  
><em>_A girl oughta have a sense of humor_

_That's one thing you really need for sure  
><em>_When you're a funny girl  
><em>_The fella said, "A funny girl"  
><em>_Honey, how it ain't so funny  
><em>_Funny girl_

At the end of the song, everyone was on their feet cheering. Some were even chanting for an encore. The smile on Rachel's face couldn't get any bigger. The announcer walks up to her clapping, the other actors also gave her congratulatory pats too. Though Rachel wanted to stay on the stage, and give the audience what they wanted, which was an encore, Rachel had something else more important she had to do. After handing the announcer the mic, Rachel runs off the stage and into Quinn's arms, crashing their lips together before Quinn could get a word out. The crowd cheers even more.

'_I love you' _the kiss said what they couldn't. Not yet anyway.

The two pull apart, both with huge grins on their faces. Rachel wraps her arms tightly around Quinn's neck in a hug and Quinn wraps her arms around her waist before picking her up and spinning her around. Rachel lets out a squeal giggle.

"You were amazing Rach." Quinn says in her ear.

After a bunch more congratulations, happy birthdays and even a card from the announcer, saying he would put in a word for her in the Broadway community, the two girls left the building.

They walked to the car hand and hand, both still buzzing about what had just happened. Before Quinn could open the door for Rachel, Rachel once again pulled Quinn in for a kiss. Though stunned, Quinn respond quickly kissing Rachel back. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, while Quinn moves hers to Rachel's waist.

"Mmm, so I was about to ask you if you had a good time, but I think I already got my answer." Quinn grins as they pull away from the kiss. Rachel smiles then rubs her nose against Quinn's.

"Thank you." Rachel whispers. "This has really been the best most amazing birthday I have ever had."

"Only the best for my girl." Quinn smiles before leaning in for one more kiss. "But it aint over yet." Rachel looks confused. Quinn just smiles before opening the passenger door for her.

Once Rachel was in the car, Quinn jogs over to the driver's side and got in. She starts to car and pulls out of the parking lot.

"So…where to next?" Rachel asks. Though she had a feeling Quinn was going to say 'it's a surprise', Rachel still couldn't help but ask. She was surprised by the answer she got.

"Home" Quinn answers simply.

"What's at home?" Rachel kept fishing for answers and Quinn knew it.

"It's a surprise." Quinn says.

"Quinn…" Rachel pouts.

"Nope you gotta wait babe. I promise you'll like it." Quinn says.

The rest of the drive home was filled with music and Quinn and Rachel singing at the top of their lungs and holding hands.

When they finally arrived home, the house looked unusually dark. As she got out of the car, Rachel looks to Quinn with a confused expression on her face, Quinn only shrugs with a smile taking her hand and guiding her to the door.

Quinn opens the door and let's Rachel in first. Before going in, Rachel looks back at Quinn.

"Go in." Quinn encourages with a smile. Rachel smiles back then takes a step into the house.

As soon as both she and Quinn were fully in the room, the lights cut on…

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" **everyone shouts.

Rachel has a look of surprise, shock and excited when everyone; Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Leroy, Hiram, Shelby, JJ, Emily, Russell and the rest of the glee club, all jumped out. And also a surprise guest showed up.

"Oh sugar plum Happy birthday!" The wonderful and colorful Penelope Garcia. Garcia pulls Rachel in for a bone, spine, spleen, and organ crushing hug.

"Oh my god guys this is amazing! Thank you!" Rachel exclaims.

From the looks of the living room, Rachel had a Broadway themed party. The stairs were even covered with a red carpet. Tears were set in Rachel's eyes looking around.

"This is so great you guys." Rachel says.

"Kurt and Garcia did all the decorating." JJ says.

"Yes, but it was our little blonde MJ that gave us the idea." Garcia says pointing to a now slightly blushing Quinn.

Rachel turns to Quinn. "This was your idea?"

"Well…yea…I guess." Quinn says becoming a tad shy all of a sudden. Rachel reaches up and kisses Quinn on the lips. A series of 'awws" and eye rolls, and one glare, were responds to the couple.

"Alright you two save it for later. You two need to change so we can party. Now go." Garcia ushered the now laughing two to the stairs. "And no making out up there!" they hear Garcia shout.

"Amen!" Santana says.

Not really minding Santana, but also afraid of the wrath of Garcia, Quinn and Rachel go to their separate rooms, Quinn really needs to think about moving their things into one room. Rachel only ever goes into her room to get her clothes and most of the time she just grabs them from that room and brings them back to Quinn's room and puts them on. So really no point in having it right.

15 minutes later, both emerged from their rooms. Quinn wasn't really wearing anything different. She just changed her dress pants and shoes into skinny jeans and sneakers, and Rachel changed from her dress to a short skirt, a v-neck shirt a black cardigan and black boots.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you surprise me." Quinn says with a grin before kissing Rachel.

"Thank you" Rachel smiles softly. Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and was about to lead them to the stairs when Rachel stops her.

"What's up?" Quinn asks turning to her girlfriend.

"I just…thank you…for all of this." Rachel says.

"Hey, you know it was no problem, baby. I'd do anything for you." Quinn says.

"Yes, I do. And it's great that I get to celebrate this day with all my friends and family. A family that just a year ago was just me and my dads, and now...even my mom is here." Quinn nodded, but was still confused, not really knowing where Rachel was going with all of this. "It's just…I know Finn is here…" Rachel says. Oh that's what it was. Quinn groans and rolls her eyes. "Exactly. Now, I would hope that he wouldn't be that immature, but if it comes to it and he does start something, please ignore him. For me." Rachel asks.

Quinn sighs. "Fine. I'll try. I can't speak for Puck or S, but I will try and turn the other cheek and ignore him. For you." Quinn says a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." Rachel pecks Quinn on the lips before pulling her down the stairs.

When they got downstairs, the party began. Garcia had ordered a shit load of pizza, vegan too.

"What's this?" Finn asks pointing to the pizza as if it's something feign.

"It's vegan, sweetie." Garcia responds.

"Who's vegan?" Finn asks confused. Quinn and Leroy rolled their eyes while everyone else face palmed.

"Oh sweetie…stick to being cute." Garcia says giving his cheeks a soft squeeze.

"Eww" Quinn, Puck and Santana say while two of them fake gag. Do I even need to tell you who it was?

After that little hiccup, the party was on the way. After eating and joking around, everyone was on the make shifted dance fall dancing. After about an hour, it was present time. Rachel takes a seat and opens up her presents.

She was surprised at all the gifts she received. She of course got something very colorful from Garcia. Something from Emily, JJ and Henry. One big gift from the glee club, and a few more from her dads, Shelby, Russell and so on. She was surprised and excited over the gift Lucas gave her. It was a silver heart locket with the capital R with a little diamond in the middle of it. Rachel opens the locket and she couldn't help but giggle. Inside was two pictures of her two favorite people. One side was Lucas smiling with his two little front teeth at the camera, and the other was a picture of Quinn with her goofy smile. Rachel laughs warm heartily at the gift, loving it.

"Thank you baby." Rachel smiles, placing it on kiss on her son's cheek. Lucas giggles accepting the kiss.

It then time for Quinn's gift. Rachel was on the edge of her seat with anticipation. Quinn seemed to always give her the best and most unexpecting gifts. With a giant, but a bit unsure grin on her face, Quinn guides Rachel, and by default everyone else, to the back room. They come to a door, from which JJ, Russell Santana and Puck remember as the computer room. What the hell was Quinn showing that was in the computer room?

Quinn opens the door, and Rachel gasps not believing what she is seeing. The others also can't believe what they saw. What was once an unused computer room was now a recording room. The room was painted a new color. No longer was it white, it was now a shade of red, Rachel's favorite color, with a gold line stripe on the top and bottom. In the corner where the desk used to be was a table with a laptop with other recording and sound equipment. Beside it hanging up on the wall was a recording mic, that was connected to the laptop and amps. Off to the other side was a tripod with a camcorder on it and was pointing to a small green screen that was hanging from the wall.

Rachel looks around the room in awe. She knew Quinn had mentioned something about changing the room when she first moved in a year ago, but she didn't think the blonde was serious. Looking at the room now she can see that she was dead serious. And it turned out more than Rachel could have imagined. Quinn really went all out for her.

Quinn looked a little shy waiting for Rachel's response. To show her thanks, Rachel grabs Quinn by her collar and pulls her in for a searing kiss.

"Thank you" Rachel whispers against Quinn's lips.

"…Uh huh…" Quinn mutters dumbfounded and breathless from that kiss.

The group spent the next few minutes looking and observing the room. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes even tested out the mic and recording equipment, making their own record for fun.

After presents, it was time to put the babies to bed. They were pretty much all ready asleep so it wasn't to hard to do. Once they were in bed, it took both Rachel and Quinn and JJ and Emily about 15 minutes to put their sons to bed they didn't want to leave their sides just yet, the party had continued.

Three more hours later, everyone was heading home. Once the remaining, which were Quinn, JJ, Emily, Santana and Puck and Russell, cleaned up. Quinn banned Rachel from helping, so Rachel was sitting on the couch pouting, while watching the others clean.

Once they were finished, everyone headed to bed, JJ and Emily went to the first guest bedroom, which they had dubbed their own. Santana and Brittany took Rachel's room, Russell headed back to the hotel his was staying in, and Puck crashed on the couch, even after Rachel told him to take one of the left over guest rooms, and Quinn and Rachel headed to their room…I mean Quinn's room.

"So was this everything you wanted in a birthday?" Quinn asks as she and Rachel spooned in bed, Quinn being the big spoon.

"Mmm, an more. So so much more." Rachel says. She turns her head to face Quinn. "Thank you." she says softly placing a soft kiss on Quinn's lips.

Quinn smiles down at her. Placing one more kiss on her lips, the two snuggle up closer to each other and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2: Christmas…Days before Rachel's b-day<strong>

It was the first day of winter break. Quinn was playing with Lucas and Charlie while Emily and JJ were on the couch watching Tv and Shelby and Rachel were in the kitchen talking about different songs and Broadway dreams while making everyone snacks. They were waiting for Russell, Leroy and Hiram to show up, so that they could finish putting up the Christmas decorations.

Quinn and Lucas were laying on the floor playing when Rachel called out to Quinn. She must have been closer than either of the two on the floor thought, because to sound startled Lucas and he ended up banging his head onto her nose while at the same time smacking Quinn in the face with his toy. **(A/N: Yes that really hurts.)**

"Ow!" Quinn shouts holding her nose.

"Oh my god, Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asks rushing to Quinn's side.

"Umph" Quinn said muffled. "Yea, Luke just got a little spooked that's all. And my face just got in the way." Quinn held on to her aching nose and the side of her face.

"Oh man up Quinn." JJ teased

"Shut up Jen. My kid has a big head." Quinn pouts.

"Quinn, don't say that to our son." Rachel scolds the blonde while taking Lucas from her.

"What, I can't help that it's true." Quinn shrugs sitting up. Rachel smacks her in the arm. "Ouch, Rach come on I'm already in pain."

"Well you shouldn't talk about our son like that. It's okay sweetie, mama didn't mean it." Rachel says to Lucas. He just giggles and babbles at his parents.

"Rach, don't lie to the boy. He has a big head. It's okay, he should accept it. He gets it from his mama." Quinn jokes.

Rachel gives Quinn a look.

"And which one might that be, Quinn." Rachel says looking at Quinn daring her to say the wrong thing. Quinn pales.

"Uh…Me?" Quinn says nervously. She hears JJ laughing.

"Nice save Quinn." Shelby teases.

"Yea, congratulations, you're officially whipped." JJ jokes.

"Shut up Jay." Quinn grumbles tossing a pillow at her sister, only making her laugh even harder. "Rach" Quinn whines scooting closer to Rachel who sat on the couch beside Quinn.

"What Quinn?"

She scoots closer to Rachel and softly rests her head on Rachel's shoulder with pout. "My nose really hurts." Rachel's face softens at her girlfriend's pain.

"There's some baby Tylenol in the bathroom cabinet." JJ jokes. Quinn tosses another pillow at her.

Rachel ignores the bickering sisters, and leans down and places a soft kiss on Quinn's nose.

"Better?" Rachel asks pulling back a little.

"Mmm maybe one more, but a little lower." Quinn says pointing to her lips, a grin spread on her face. Rachel smiles and leans in to kiss Quinn again, this time on the lips. "Mmm much better." Quinn smirks.

"You goof." Rachel giggles

The sounds of Rachel giggling makes Lucas giggles too and he starts bouncing up in down on Rachel's lap.

"Hey there big man. Don't worry my face is fine." Quinn jokes taking Lucas from Rachel and tickling him making him laugh even more.

"Quinn, are you sure you're okay? Your nose looks a little red." Rachel says concerned observing Quinn's injury.

"Yea, Rach I'm fine. My nose hurts like hell though…sorry…" Quinn says looking from Rachel's scold look to Lucas who has no idea what's going on around him. "…but yea I'm good. It more of the element of surprise that got me. Just a little ice on it and I'm good." Quinn says placing Lucas back on the floor where he would start playing with Henry and Charlie.

Rachel nods and places another kiss on Quinn's nose before getting up and walking back to the kitchen to help get the snacks.

Moments later the front door opens and in walks Russell and Leroy carrying a huge tree, being guided by Hiram.

"Okay, more a little to the right…" Hiram instructs as the men put the tree up. "…okay now move to the left…little more…little more…no that's to far go back a little to right…little more…little more…"

"H" groans Leroy.

"Alright alright just go back to the left…little more…little more." Hiram teases

"Hiram!" Russell shouts making Hiram laugh.

"Okay, okay you're done. Good job boys." Hiram says patting them both on their backs. He turns to the girls sitting on the couch. "Hey girls…good lord Quinn what happened to your face?" Hiram asks concerned when he saw Quinn's now very bruised nose.

"Is that your way of saying I'm ugly Mr. B?" Quinn jokes. Rachel walks back in the room with an ice pack in for Quinn. "Luke got a little startled and head butt me. Didn't think it was that bad…is it?" Quinn turns to Rachel. Rachel gives her a sympathetic look before softly placing it on her nose.

"Oh…well I hope you feel better. Hey sweetie." Hiram places a kiss on Rachel's the Lucas' forehead.

"Hi dad. Hi daddy. Hey Russ." Rachel says

"Hi sweets" Leroy says from behind the tree

"Hi Rach" Russell says. He turns to look at his younger daughter. "How's the other guy look?" he jokes seeing her bruised nose.

"Har har. If you must know he is extremely adorable, a total chick magnet and gets his head from his mother." Quinn replies. When she saw the look Rachel was giving…"Meaning me?" Quinn says giving a sheepish grin. In the back JJ makes a whipping sound. Quinn ignores her sister and takes a look at the tree. "Whoa, nice tree."

"Well we wanted the best they had." Russell says. The girls nodded.

"Unfortunately that one was taken, so we got this one." Leroy jokes. The girls laugh.

"Shut up, Lee." Russell playfully pushes his friend chuckling. "Hey kids" he finally says to his daughters.

"Gee dad, thought you forgot about us for a moment." JJ teases. Russell rolled his eyes at his eldest.

"Whoa Quinn what happened to your lip?" Leroy asks finally looking at the younger blonde.

"What?" Quinn looks confused. She knows her nose is in bad shape, but her lip? JJ and Rachel also look at Quinn. Quinn lift her hand up and touches her lip, seeing a little blood when she pulled away. "Oh come on Luke." Quinn pouts. Rachel and JJ laugh a little. The older men look confused.

"Luke got a little startled earlier and head butt Quinn. We thought it was just in her nose, but I guess it was her lip also." Rachel explains.

Hearing what happened, the three men laugh.

"Thanks I am so feeling the love right now." Quinn grumbles. Rachel leans over and places a kiss on the blonde's cheek. This makes a small cheeky smile come on Quinn's face.

"Well I'm sure he gets it from his mama." Leroy jokes.

"Which one would that be _daddy_?" Rachel asks giving her father a stern look. The question stopped Leroy mid laugh. Quinn was silently laughing behind her girlfriend.

"Umm…so Quinn you ready to put the decorations up around the house?" Leroy quickly changes the subject. What Rachel can get really scary sometimes. He's not sure if it came from her now being a mother or if she's always had it he's just never notice, but she is scary.

Quinn stops laughing and turns to glare at Leroy.

"Nope not really." Quinn answers quickly. "I'm injured. Which means I'm free to not do any hard work."

"Oh stop it Quinn, it's just a bruise. She is actually very ecstatic, aren't you Quinn?" Rachel says, but in the way she says it leaves no argument for Quinn.

"Oh yea sure. Happy happy, joy joy." Quinn says dryly.

"Oh come on Quinn. It's gonna be fun." Leroy says excited.

"Yea, like pulling out a splinter."

"That's the spirit!"

"Quinn" Rachel says sternly. Quinn sighs.

"Alright, fine let's get this over with." Quinn says getting off the couch. "I'll just use the snow to ice my injuries." Rachel squeals in excitement. "That wasn't really said for amusement you know."

Rachel rolls her eyes, before pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

"Thank you. And when you finish, I promise to reward you later." Rachel whispers seductively in Quinn's ear. Quinn's eyes widen, and she is instantly excited.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Quinn says suddenly pumped with energy.

The adults look at the young blonde weirdly while JJ and Emily smirks and Rachel smiles while blushing a little.

"Do I even want to know?" Russell asks shaking his head at his youngest. Although it was a rhetorical question, JJ decides to answer anyway.

"You could, but I'm pretty sure it might give you a heart attack, old man." JJ jokes.

"I'm going to ignore that you called me old and that you insinuated that your little sister is having sex with Rachel, and agree with you." Russell says.

"Little late for that don't you think pops." JJ is having way to much fun teasing her father. It's just like old times.

Russell ignores his daughter and turns to Leroy, who has a bit of a struck look on his face. "So on with those decorations." he says. When Leroy doesn't move, he grabs him by his arm and pulls him outside. Charlie follows them out.

"Well I'm going to ignore that we were just talking about our daughter and her sex life with her baby "daddy"." Hiram says. Rachel looks instantly mortified and JJ bursts out laughing.

"Dad…Quinn and I aren't…we haven't…well not since we've been together…we…" Rachel stumbles over her words, but Hiram cuts her off.

"It's okay sweetie. You're all grown up now. Just as long as I don't hear about it, we're good." Hiram smiles, and Rachel blushes.

"I'm going to go…change Luke. Be right back." Rachel says making a quick haste to the stairs with Lucas in her arms.

After everyone leaves, Shelby finally comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray of fresh baked Christmas cookies.

"Where everybody go?" Shelby asks confused seeing only JJ, Emily and Hiram in the living room.

"They're outside putting the decorations up." JJ answers. Shelby then nods her understanding and places the tray on the side table. JJ and Emily get comfortable on the couch…well Emily does, JJ just looks at her.

"Uh what do you think you're doing?" JJ asks.

"Umm watching tv?" Emily asks more than states.

"Oh no, you are going to go, get dressed, and help them outside with the decorations." JJ says.

"What…no…but…JJ…" Emily tries.

"Uh uh go get dressed. Go on." JJ ushers her girlfriend to up from the couch and to the stairs. Pouting, Emily makes her way up the stairs to get her winter coat before joining the others outside.

2 and a half hours later, they had just finished decorating the outside.

"Uh guys a little here." Quinn calls over from the ladder.

"What's up kiddo? Need help putting the lights up?" Russell asks.

"No…I can't move or feel my ass. I think it's frozen." Quinn says both joking and serious.

"Get down here you goof." Russell says helping Quinn off the ladder.

"So Quinn you got everything set for tomorrow?" Leroy asks.

"Yea. I'm kind of nervous though. Do you think she'll like it?" Quinn asks.

"She'll love it, Quinn. She's want to see this play since forever. Sure it's not with Idina Mendzel or Kristen Chenoweth., or in New York on a Broadway stage…"

"Waiting for the reassurance here Lee." Quinn says, getting more nervous every minute.

"Oh sorry. The point is she'll love it Quinn, because it came from you and from your heart." Leroy says sincerely.

"Hope so. And hey if she doesn't like it, at least the after party will help her feel better." Quinn says.

"While that is also true, she will love it. Trust me." Leroy says with a smile. Quinn smiles back.

"Alright, you guys ready to light this baby up." Russell says

"Light 'em up, pops." Quinn says

Russell goes over to the side of the house to switch on the lights around the house. Once the lights were on, the four looked in awe.

"Wow" they all say.

"Well I think we out did ourselves this year." Russell says. The other three nod their heads in agreement. "Come on let's get the girls…and Hiram, and show them. They should be finished with the inside by now."

That being said the four make their way into the house, and were once again struck in awe. JJ, Rachel, Shelby and Hiram had done an amazing job on the inside.

"Whoa" they said

"Do you like it?" Rachel asks coming up to the door way.

"It's…wow Rach. It's amazing." Leroy says placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead before heading to the living room where JJ, Shelby and Hiram were with the boys. Russell and Emily follow.

"So…" Rachel says waiting for her girlfriend to say something.

"It's awesome Rach, but I think you might have forgotten something." Quinn says with a giant grin in place. Rachel instantly looked panicked.

"What? What did I miss?" Rachel looks around frantically. Quinn chuckles at her girlfriend.

Rachel turns back to find Quinn reaching behind her back pocket and pulling out a mistletoe and placed it over her head. Rachel's panic look turned to a smile and she rolls her eyes.

"Hmm…well I guess I did forget a little something." Rachel smirks.

"The most important thing." Quinn's grin widens. Rachel giggles before leaning up and capturing Quinn's lips in a kiss.

What was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips became a very long passionate make out session.

"Ugh so not what I wanted to walk in on." they heard behind them. They turned to find Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Kurt. "Dude what the hell happened in here? It looks like the north pole came and throw up in here." Everyone rolls their eyes at the Latina.

"Oh please this looks wonderful." Kurt says walking fully into the house.

"Oh hello everyone. You're just in time. We were just about to decorate the tree." Rachel says excited to see their friends, guiding them to the living room. Quinn however was not to happy about the interruption.

Santana stays back to snicker at a pouting Quinn.

"Aww Quinnie, did we cock block you." Santana teases. Quinn glares. "Yea, sucks doesn't it."

"Oh come on San, that was like a month ago."

"All still fresh on the brain, Q. All still fresh on the brain" Santana says before joining the others in the living room. Quinn rolls her eyes and follows.

For the next few hours, everyone helps put the decorations around the tree, than sat around talking, joking, watching movies and eating Christmas cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve<strong>

It was Christmas eve. When Rachel woke up, she reached out for Quinn, but found her spot empty. Because the space was also cold, that told Rachel that Quinn had been out of bed for quite some time.

Rachel gets out of bed, puts on her robe and slippers and leaves the room. She goes to get Lucas, who is already awake and standing up holding on to his crib. He hasn't gotten far with the walking yet, but he does know how to hold on to things and stand. The first time he did this, he couldn't hold in his excitement, and started bouncing up an down. Also excited, Quinn and Rachel caught it on tape. Both had tears in their eyes as they watched their growing little boy.

"Good morning baby boy." Rachel says smiling at him.

Lucas looks at his mother and gives her his cutest smile and bounces on his little chubby legs.

"Ma ma ma" Lucas babbles. Oh yea Lucas has also started talking a little. Though the girls were happy, they couldn't really tell if Lucas was calling for Quinn or Rachel. Santana and Puck thought it was funny to teach him that Rachel was Mama and Quinn was dada. What at least that way they could tell who was who. Though Quinn didn't think it was to funny…she never objected to it.

Rachel giggles. "Come on little man, let's go find your…dada." Rachel however did find it very funny. Hilarious actually. She loved teasing Quinn with it. Again Quinn never objects, she just rolled her eyes with a tiny smile.

She picks Lucas out of his crib, placed him on his changing table, and putting on his clothes for the day. After she was finished, they headed downstairs.

When Rachel gets downstairs, she sees that Russell, JJ, and Emily were all sitting on the couch watching tv and Henry was on the floor playing with his toys while Charlie sat beside him. Charlie was the first to be alerted about Rachel and Lucas' entrance. He gets up and goes over to them, barking at Rachel's feet. Seeing the little dog, Lucas squeals excitedly. Rachel laughs before sitting him on the floor beside Henry and plays with both his cousin and puppy.

"Good morning everyone." Rachel greets.

"Good Morning Rachel" Russell says

"Morning Rach." both JJ and Emily reply.

Rachel looks around, half expecting Quinn to walk out of the kitchen and greet her, but she doesn't.

"Have you guys seen Quinn? She wasn't in bed when I woke up." Rachel says.

"No, I haven't seen her." Russell says. Rachel looks a little confused, because looking at the three it looks like they've been up for a while, that would mean that Quinn was up long before anyone else.

"She's probably with mom." JJ speaks up.

Everyone turned to look at the blonde.

"What?" Russell and Rachel looks both shocked and confused.

"She's probably with mom. She goes every Christmas Eve morning and Mother's Day."

"How long has she been doing this?" Russell asks shocked to hear this.

"A year after mom died." JJ explains.

"Oh" Rachel says. Russell ponders what was said before jumping up out of his seat, surprising everyone.

"Uh dad what are you doing?" JJ asks

"Uh well…who's up for a road trip." Russell says.

The three women looked at the older man both confused and curious.

**Meanwhile…**

Quinn was in Lima Cemetery, standing over Judy Fabray's grave. Surrounding the grave and tombstone were flowers and various pictures.

Quinn had been coming to her mother's grave since the first year of her mother's death. She used to come everyday. She stopped coming as frequent because she realized she was neglecting her friends, and she knew her mom wouldn't be happy if she distanced herself from her friends and other people who cared, especially when it was at a time where she really needed them. She now comes as often as she can, but she was sure to always come on Christmas Eve mornings and Mother's Day.

She'd come, sit beside the tombstone, and stayed for hours just talking about her day and what's going on in her life, and so on. Sometimes it even felt like her mom would talk back.

She's told her about basketball, Rachel and Lucas and how much she wished she could meet them and how much she would love them and would probably spoil Luke rotten.

Now, just like always, Quinn sat beside her mother's grave talking to her. She was so into her "conversation", she didn't notice the car pulling up behind her.

Quinn was in the middle of her sentence when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Startled, Quinn quickly turns around, only to find her father, Rachel holding Lucas and JJ, Emily and Henry.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asks getting up from her seat on the ground. She walks over to Rachel and Lucas. When Lucas reaches out for her, Quinn takes him before also wrapping Rachel in a one armed hug.

"We heard you were here, so we decided to stop by. To say hi." Russell says, but he wasn't looking at his youngest daughter. He was staring at his wife's tombstone. It had been so long since he's been there. He used to stubble in there while drunk, begging and cry for her to come back while at the same time cursing her for leaving him. He felt so ashamed. He had made such a fool of himself. He was sure his wife would not have been happy to see how he once was. He hoped she would forgive him for all those years of him being messed up and for leaving their daughter to pretty much fend for herself.

A smile spreads on Quinn's face before she looks back at Rachel. Rachel smiles back. Quinn places a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." Quinn takes Rachel's hand and guides her to Judy. "Hey mom…this is Rachel." Quinn brings Rachel closer to her. "My beautiful girlfriend and the mother of my child." Quinn introduces.

"Hello" Rachel says. She was little stunned by Quinn introduction of her, but happy to finally be meeting her mother.

"And this handsome young man is your grandson, Lucas James Berry-Fabray." A pause. "Say hi to your grandma, Luke." Quinn whispers to 9 month old son. "Say hi grandma."

"Ba" Lucas says softly with his little hand in his mouth waving his little hand.

"Hi mom." JJ says with tears in her eyes. Emily wraps her arms around her waist, earning a grateful smile from JJ.

They all stay there a while talking to Judy, saying their goodbyes heading for their cars. Before leaving, Quinn reached in her wallet and pulls out a photo. It was a Christmas picture she and Rachel took with Lucas. She sat it beside the other pictures that were there, ones of her and JJ when they were younger and grown up, her, Puck and Santana, and a few of JJ, Emily and Henry, and more.

Quinn pressed her hand to her lips in a kiss then places them on the tombstone.

"Bye mom. I love you." she says before walking away with the other. As Quinn walked to her car, she noticed that Russell wasn't with them. She turns to find him still standing by her mother's grave.

"Hey dad…" Quinn calls out. Russell turned his head slightly but did not fully turn around.

"Yea?"

"You coming?"

"Uh yea…in a minute. I'm gonna stay here…talk to your mother for a while." Russell replies.

Quinn looks at her dad a little confused, before she realized something. In the last 15 minutes of them being there, she realized that her dad hadn't said anything the whole time. He needed this moment to talk to her mom. Alone.

"Yea, okay. Sure dad. See you when you get home." Quinn says as she and Rachel begin to walk out of the cemetery.

Russell turns looks back at his wife's grave.

"Hi Judy…it's…it's been a while…" he starts out.

Quinn and Rachel get to their car and saw that JJ and Emily were standing by their car.

"Hey where's dad?" JJ asks when she doesn't see her father.

"He had to stay for a while. I think there's some things he and mom need to talk about. Alone. He'll meet us back home." Quinn answers.

JJ looked back to where Quinn came from and where their dad now was, before nodding her head. They get in their cars and head home. Thoughts of returning before the holidays were over were well in their minds.

Before she started the car, Quinn turns to Rachel and pulls her into a soft kiss. Though startled at first, Rachel gladly kisses her back. They both pulled away with happy, goofy smiles on their faces.

"Thank you. For coming." Quinn says.

Rachel smiles. "It was nice being here. Meeting your mom. I'm glad I came."

Quinn smiles at her girlfriend then looks back at her son who was staring right at the both of them. When he saw his parents staring at him, a huge two front teeth smile spread on the baby's face. Quinn and Rachel laughs at their son.

"Let's go home." Quinn says before starting the car and pulling off.

30 minutes after them had come back home, Russell joined them. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying, but a smile on his face. After getting a long needed hug from Quinn and JJ, they all settled down and watched some home videos. Tears were shed and laughs were heard, and they had a good time reminiscing the moments.

A few hours later Leroy Hiram, and Shelby came by, followed by Santana, Puck, Brittany, Kurt, Sam and Blaine and later joined by a few of the glee club. They all went out and sung Christmas carols at neighbors. While some weren't too happy from the interruption, Sue Sylvester, others were happy and cheerful about them bringing in the holidays.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day…<strong>

Next morning Quinn and Rachel were in bed sleeping, when they felt a dip in the bed quickly followed by bouncing and jumping. In her sleepy state, Quinn almost told Lucas to knock it off, but then she remembered Lucas wasn't old enough to be jumping on the bed. Both girls looked up to find that it was Santana and Leroy who were doing the bouncing.

"Get up sleepheads! It's Christmas!" Leroy says excitedly.

"Yea losers get yo sleepy asses up!" Santana says.

Soon they jumped off the bed and ran out of the room leaving behind very confused, but amused Rachel and Quinn.

"Wow, now that I was not expecting on a Christmas morning." Quinn says.

"Yea. Well at least it's good practice. Just think come the same time next year, we'll have an actual toddler waking us up while jumping on our bed." Rachel says as she wraps her arms around Quinn's midsection snuggling into her as they laid back on the bed.

A big goofy smile spreads on Quinn's face when she heard Rachel say 'our bed'. They had been sleeping in the same bed for months now, but it was still Quinn's room. Rachel still had her other room, which she really only used for her clothes. When Brittany and Santana are over they mainly use that room as their own. She hoped that maybe she could change that before the holidays are over.

"True" Quinn says before leaning down to press a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. "Merry Christmas baby." she smiles.

Rachel also breaks out with a smile. "Merry Christmas" she says before kissing again Quinn.

Before they could get to caught up in a make out session, Quinn, reluctantly, pulls back. "Come on. Let's get Luke ready and celebrate our first Christmas as a family." Rachel smiles widely.

The two get up and ready before heading to Lucas' room. They find that he was very much awake and waiting for him. They got him dressed then headed downstairs where everyone was. They find that everyone were all downstairs. They were also joined by the Lopez's, Santana's mom, dad, and her little brother and sister, and Puck's mom and sister. Brittany's parents will be joining them later.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" They say to cheerfully.

They receive a chorus of 'Merry Christmas' back also receiving good morning hugs. After hugs were giving out, everyone headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Hiram and Marble told everyone that they couldn't open gifts until after they eat, so now the kids…and Leroy…are all rushing to finish their food, but it's so yummy and delicious, but they can't help but slow down and actually savor the food.

After two hours, food done and kitchen cleaned, everyone gathers around the Christmas tree. They pass out who's gift is who's. Lucas and Henry had the most gifts. Of course, from toys to clothes to little baby books, the little boys had it all.

After everyone was finished opening up their gifts, they all sat around and watched Christmas movies.

By noon Rachel was ready to take the gifts she had gotten for the rest of the glee club and their families. They got through everyone's houses fairly quickly, with a promise to later join up with Sam and Blaine, the Hummel-Hudson household was last. Rachel figured Kurt would want to spend some time with his godson.

Burt and Carol couldn't keep their hands off the little baby boy. They just gushed over him, with Kurt as well. Finn stood by the stairs sulking.

15 minutes passed and Lucas was starting to get a little antsy, so they figured they should give the family their gifts and then leave so that Lucas could get his nap.

The Hudson-Hummel family thanked Quinn and Rachel for their gifts, but Finn had yet to move from his spot on the steps. Quinn briefly looks up at him.

"Yo Hudson…catch." Quinn tossed a small wrapped box to Finn.

Finn looks at her confused before unwrapping the box. Everyone watched him curiously. Even Rachel was curious. At first she started regretting making Quinn pick out a gift for Finn, seeing as she had no idea what she got for him. She feared it would be something offensive, and she didn't not want to go through some immature fight between these two with Finn's mother in the room.

Cautiously Finn opens up his box and he can't believe his eyes.

"Whoa…" Finn says almost breathless.

"What? What is it?" Carol Hudson asks cautious. She walks over to her son and gasps. Now everyone, except Quinn, were curious. Carol pulls up what look to be a beautiful sterling silver disk basketball necklace. They gasp and got closer. On the front of the necklace was Finn's name and in the center of it was a picture of a basketball and on the side of the basketball was Finn's jersey number.

"Wow" they all stared at it amazed. Quinn just stood back watching with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, thanks Rachel…" Finn goes to say.

"Actually Quinn got it." Rachel says smiling lovingly looking at Quinn with a huge smile on her face. Quinn just grins widely at the shocked look on everyone's face.

"Oh…um…thanks, Quinn." Finn says pretty dumbfounded by the gift. It was awesome, he admitted. He took it from his mom and put it around his neck.

"Don't mention it…really. Like ever." Quinn says as serious as she could making everyone chuckle and also earns her a slap in the arm from Rachel.

After standing around talking for a bit, the little family decided to finally go home. It was time for them to head back home, Lucas was once again getting antsy and it was time for his nap. After saying goodbye to everyone, they headed home.

Back at home, while Lucas and Henry were taking their naps, the others, although the parents of Santana, Puck and Brittany left, all sat around and watched tv or played their new video games they got. It was fun.

Around 3 pm, hours after the boys had woken up, everyone was getting ready to head to the homeless shelter. Rachel and her fathers went there every year to help out, and this year she was happy that her new extended family would be joining them, though Brittany and Puck may have had to drag Santana there.

At the shelter, a lot of people had rushed to hug Rachel. They had missed her last year.

"Hey Rach, how have you been? We missed you last year." A tall blonde woman in her mid 20s walks over to hug Rachel. She was beautiful.

"Hey Billie" Rachel hugs the blonde back. "I'm good. Billie, this is my girlfriend." Rachel says wrapping her arms around Quinn, bringing her closer to her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey" Quinn waves.

"Hey back." Billie says looking at Rachel, impressed at her dating choice. "See you got rid of that giant loser. Impressive." Billie smirks. Rachel blushes while Quinn grins.

"And this…" Rachel quickly changed to the subject, holding up Lucas. "…is our son. Lucas."

"Aww he's so cute…wait, your son…as in both of you? Together?" Billie looks at the two girls confused.

"Yea…well Quinn's…special. She's…fully equipped…if you know what I mean." Rachel says blushing. "We had a bit of an accident last year, but this precious little man came out of it so we're happy." Rachel says with a smile.

"Oh okay. So this is the reason you were missing in action last year. Okay I get it. You two make a pretty awesome looking kid. I bet he's gonna be a heartbreak." Billie says.

Rachel and Quinn smile back. Quinn places a kiss on Rachel's head.

For the next four hours the gang distributed the food out to everyone, and than chatted with some of the other workers there and others. Though she wont admit it, Santana was actually having a good time. She even had her own little growing fan club with some of the kids there.

They all were having a good time. It was the best fun they had ever had, they almost didn't want to go home. But sadly, they did. After saying their goodbyes, they all headed home with the promise to come again.

Back at home, after one more Christmas movie and a few board games, everyone headed home or to bed.

Quinn and Rachel were making their way to their room…Quinn's room…when Quinn stops outside of the room, then turns to Rachel.

"Quinn…what is it?" Rachel asks looking at her confused.

"Move in with me." Quinn says. Rachel looks at Quinn utterly confused. "I mean move in…into my room. With me…so it could be…our room. Together." Quinn says, cringing on the inside at how lame she sounds.

Rachel's face turned from confused to a big smile.

"It's…it's just that you know we've already been sleeping together…I-I mean like actual sleeping…in the same bed…" Quinn stutters. Rachel can't help but giggle at her nervous girlfriend. "…for a while now, and you really only ever go to your room for clothes and stuff, so I thought…why not just move to my room, you know that way it would be an easier-" Quinn's rambling was cut off when Rachel pressed her lips onto Quinn's.

"You're cute when you ramble." Rachel whispers against Quinn's lips. Quinn smiles and pulls Rachel back in for another strong kiss. When they pull apart, Rachel finally answers Quinn's rambling. "Yes. I would love to share a room with you. Clothes and all." Rachel says. Quinn gives her a big goofy smile.

After agreeing to move Rachel's things into Quinn's room the next day, they girls got ready for bed.

In bed Rachel was cuddling up to Quinn's side in deep thought.

"Quinn?"

"Yea" Quinn says already half asleep.

"Do you…do you ever think…think we're moving to fast?" Rachel asks. That question woke Quinn up.

"What?" Quinn asks sitting up a little. "Why? Wait do you…not want to share a room with me. Cause Rachel it's cool if you don't want to. Okay there's no pressure…" Quinn rambles.

"No no Quinn that's not it at all. I do want to, I just…this doesn't…It doesn't feel to fast for you." Rachel asks. Quinn looks at her confused. "I-I mean first we move into together, then we have a baby, now we're thinking about sharing a room together." Rachel lists.

"Don't forget about us finally getting together. Definitely can't forget that one." Quinn grins.

"Quinn" Rachel gives her a stern look. "I just…I mean does it seem like we're growing to fast. I mean we're only juniors and all this is happening to us."

"Yea, I get what you mean." Quinn says. "But at least we're doing it together." Rachel looks at Quinn in wonder. "Growing fast or slow, as long as we're doing it together it's okay, right." Quinn says.

Rachel look at Quinn in awe and affection. She wants to say something, but doesn't know how or if she's ready, so she does the next best thing she can think of and pulls Quinn in for a strong passionate kiss. When she feels Quinn eagerly respond to the kiss, she knows her message was well received.

After what turns into a mini make out session, that left both with some pretty noticeable hickeys on their necks, the two girls fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>New Years Eve…<strong>

Everything was pretty mellow on New Years Eve. A few days after Christmas, Russell headed back to Boston for more construction work, but promise to be back soon.

There were a bunch of parties going on around the neighborhood, the gang was invited to more than a bunch of them, but Quinn and Rachel decided to just stay home and reign in the new year with their son for the first time. Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Sam decided to join them.

So here they all were, companied by Emily and JJ, sitting in the living room watching tv waiting for the ball to drop. Henry and Lucas had fallen asleep almost two hours ago, though their parents were really hoping they could have made it till midnight, guess not this year. Hiram and Leroy wanted to make it, but Hiram had this new years eve business party that he just could not get out of, so he dragged Leroy there with him kicking and screaming. Shelby also had a prior engagement.

It was 15 minutes till the ball dropped, and everyone were paired up with their partners, with the exception of Sam and Puck, and were cuddled up on other parts of the couch and floor.

"You know…" Rachel whispers so only Quinn could hear. Quinn looks down at the girl cuddled in her arms. "…I've always wanted someone to kiss when the ball drops." Rachel says rather shyly. Quinn smiles at her girlfriend before pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"Okay cut it out over there. Save it for midnight." JJ says playfully

"Yea right, like you weren't just macking on your girl Jay." Santana snickers making everyone laugh at the older blonde. JJ just flips her off. "Hey, you had your chance. I'm taken now." she says cuddling up closer to Brittany. That results in a pillow smacking her in the face and Brittany laughing.

They laughed and were having a good time when the time came for the count down. They counted down till it got to 1 and all yelled wishing each other a happy a new year before kissing their significant other. Sam and Puck were the only ones left out of the mix.

"Man this sucks." Puck pouts. Beside him Sam looked a little nervous. He knew he wanted to kiss Puck, but he wasn't sure how Puck would take that. Imagine his surprise when he heard Puck mutter "fuck it", grabbing his head and pair of soft puffed man lips crashing into his own. Puck laid a big quick one him. Then he pulled back before Sam could put any response into the kiss. "Happy New Years, bro!" Puck says slapping Sam on the shoulder and turning back to the tv as if it were nothing. Sam sat there dazed, but a little a happy and sad at the same time.

And for the rest of the night everyone just sat around talking and watching movies until everyone was ready to head to bed.

As Quinn and Rachel were heading to their bedroom, that's right _their _bedroom, hand and hand, they stopped by Lucas' room and both gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy New Year, little man. We love you." they whispered. They smile when the baby stirred a little in his sleep, but stayed asleep.

They headed back to their room and fell asleep in each others arms as they do every night. Both happy and ready for the new year that awaited them.

**End of Chapter 56**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <em>"Funny Girl" by Barbra <em>****_Streisand_**

**There you have it faults. The first of 3 chapters this week. Sorry if it sucks. It was just a little holiday something something that i put it together.**

**And to all the fans/readers, how ever many are still out there, so sorry about the wait. First it was rights block, then it was the writer's block with other story ideas on the brain and then it was my computer problems which really sucked more. I just really hope you guys like this once in a blue moon chapter. And stay turned for more. :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Part two of the 3 chapters this week. :)**** So in this chapter I just took the Superbowl ep, and made it a little bit of my own. Hope you guys like it. See summary up top for disclaimers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57<strong>

Quinn was in the gym, throwing basketballs in the hoop. She had some free time before glee, so she decided to spend it shooting some hoops.

The Titans basketball team had made it to the championships for the second year in a row. The game was three week away and Quinn wanted to be at her best. After everything that happened last year, though not her fault and it was of course more important than the game, Quinn still vowed to do everything in her power to get that championship this year.

"Fabray" she hears as she's about to toss one more ball up. "Save it for the game will ya." Coach Beiste says.

"Just warming up a little coach." Quinn says.

"Sure you were. Come on get moving before you miss glee club." Coach says

Quinn nods at her Coach as she takes a few steps back. She tosses the ball up in a three pointer shot, making the net swoosh. Quinn grins picking up her things and jogging out of the gym.

When she arrived to the choir room, she takes a seat amongst her friends.

"Hi" she greets Rachel with a soft kiss on the lips.

Rachel smiles bashfully at her girlfriend. "Hey. Did you have a nice practice?" Rachel asks taking Quinn's hand and intertwining their fingers and placing it in her lap.

"The best. I am so ready for championships." Quinn says.

"That's cause we are going to dominate it baby." Puck says high-fiving Blaine then dapping Quinn up from behind her seat.

"Alright everybody please have a seat." Mr. Shue says as he walks in with Coach Beiste behind him.

You're probably wondering why Coach Beiste was in the choir room. Well it all started about a week ago. Some of the football players thought it would be funny to sluchie Artie. Now normally that probably wouldn't be a problem. The glee club kids always get slushied, well except the jocks and cheerleaders. But when you gang up on a defenseless kid in a wheelchair, now that's just not cool man. The glee club decided to rally up and go after the football team, Santana leading the pack. Yea that kind of shocked most of the glee clubbers, with the exception of her immediate friends. They all thought Santana and Artie hated each other and were still fighting over Brittany, even though she's clearly with Santana, but still. Well shows how much they know right.

Unfortunately, Mr. Shue was against them going after the football team. He decided to just talk to Coach Beiste about this. Both had noticed that the football team had been going unusually hard on the glee club for the past few weeks, especially on the guys. Sometimes during practice, they would purposely not cover or not pass the ball their way, even when they knew they were open. Coach Beiste was getting fed up with it. There was no way they weren't going to win the championship if her team didn't get it together and work as a team. So when Will came up to her offering to merge the glee club and football teams together till the championships, Shannon was all for it.

The two teams however were not to happy about it. The football team refused to join glee club or as they had dubbed it the fairy squad, but when threaten by Coach Beiste that if they didn't they would not be participating in the championship game, they shut up pretty quickly.

They had already been there for three sessions so far, but nothing has changed. If anything it was worse. The room was divided; Glee club on one side, football team on the other.

Dave Karofsky was neutral. He merely sat in the middle of the two teams. He had to admit what he saw in glee club, he liked it. If he had half the talent everyone else had, he would so try out, but sadly he doesn't.

He tried to get his team to lighten up on them. They don't seem so bad, he argues. Plus he was good friends with Puck and Quinn, and he didn't want to start a war with them.

The team of course didn't listen. They just teased him and called him a wannabe singing fairy. The name didn't really hurt him. Though they didn't know, he knew he was gay and he had no problem with it, thanks to Quinn who helped him accept himself. What did hurt was that Amizio, who he thought was his best friend, was the ringleader of the jokes thrown at him. He hasn't talked to Amizio since.

The first session went as expected, glee club and football team passed angry words back and forth non stop. So it's easy to say that they did not get any work done that day.

Second session was not any better. Glee club came together and decided to be the better team, take a step forward, and show the football team what they really had. Puck and Rachel sung a duet, Jew power and all, you know how it is. Sadly that just ended with the teams going blow to blow with each other. Quinn still can't get the image of Rachel of all people jumping on top of one of the giant football players beating him on the head just to be pulled away kicking and screaming out of her head. So much for Rachel "non-violence" Berry.

Third session was…yes you guessed it, not any better. This time instead of arguing and yelling at each other across the room, both teams just ignored each other not saying anything at all. To anyone. Not even the teachers. Needless to say that was yet another day without practice.

Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste were at their wits end. They had to come up with something for these two teams to come together in unison. That's when they came up with their brilliant idea.

So here they were in front of the team segregated room ready to present their idea and the football team would have to participate whether they liked it or not.

"Okay, we're glad everyone is here." Mr. Shue starts off.

"Did we have a choice." Amizio scuffs. Mr. Shue ignores him, but Coach Beiste gives him a look that kept him from commenting any further.

"Now I know that last week wasn't the best week for us…" Mr. Shue starts but was once again interrupted.

"Understatement much." Santana mutters. Once again Mr. Shue ignores the interruption and continues.

"Now the whole point of this was for you guys to bond. So the football team could understand what the glee club does and how much hard work you guys put in it. Now grated that hasn't gone to well, but we have come up something that can help." Mr. Shue says looking from Coach Beiste to the rest of the kids.

"And what's that?" Rachel asks what they all were thinking.

"We're going to perform half time at the football championship game." giant grins spread on both Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste's faces. The two teams however were not as happy.

"What?!" Amizio shouts.

"Oh hell to the nah!" Mercedes says at the same time.

The teams continue to argue with the teacher's decision, but nothing was going to change their minds. They were going to do this.

"Whoa, okay guys…just settle down…" Mr. Shue tries to calm the group down, but nothing was working. Coach Beiste however knew how to settle things down.

"HEY! QUIET DOWN!" Coach shouts shutting everyone up.

"Thank you. Now look I know a lot of you would disagree on this, but this could be really good for you guys. A way to really bond. For real this time." Mr. Shue encourages.

"Guys, Coach and Mr. Shue are right. Come on, maybe this could be fun. And hey this could be good to, for once, not have the Cheerios out entertain us at our own game." Karofsky ends with a joke. The cheerios in the room grins at him. Well Brittany does, Santana seemed to be a bit in her own head to respond.

"Look you guys might as well just do it. It's not like you really have a choice." Coach Beiste says cutting all the bullshit. With that being said the glee club and reluctantly the football team agreed.

"That's great you guys. Welcome aboard. Now I thought we'd start with all time halftime favorite, Michael Jackson _'Thriller'_…" Mr. Shue says. The glee club cheers excitedly while the football team looked impressed at the glee club coach's song choice. Guess this club wasn't just all about show tunes. "…and we'll mash that up with Yeah Yeah Yeah's equally spooky _'Heads will roll.'_"

"What the hell is a _'Yeah Yeah Yeah'_?" Amizio asks.

"And what's a mach up?" another football player asks. Both go ignored.

"Okay great now that that's settled. I want everyone to be here tomorrow. We're gonna be beginning Zombie Booty Camp." Mr. Shue says before dismissing them.

As the group packed their things up to leave, Quinn turns to her unusually silent Latina best friend.

"Hey S, you okay?" Quinn asks concerned.

Hearing Quinn speak to her, brought Santana out of her head and turned to her friend looking a bit startled.

"Oh uh yea I'm cool." Santana says, but her friends could tell there was something she wasn't telling them. They saw right through her lie. Santana sighs knowing they wouldn't drop it until she said something. "Fine. Coach has been up our asses lot lately. Like worse than ever. And…she wants to blow Brittany out of a cannon at the championships." Santana explains.

"What?!" Rachel shrieks. "Absolutely not!" There was no way she was going to let that crazed woman blow her best friend out of a cannon. Rachel's shriek seemed to have caught the attention of the others that were still in the room, which were only the glee club. Football team had already hurried out.

"Whoa, wait can she even do that?" Puck asks.

"You know just as much as I do Coach will do whatever it is the hell she wants and no one can stop her." Santana says. The others, although they were not happy about it, couldn't help but agree. "Yea and on top of that Coach wants to move the championships so that it's on the same day as the football game." Santana says.

"Wait how did she even know about the halftime gig? When we just went over it today." Sam asks.

"She must have over heard Shannon and I talking about it in the teacher's lounge." Mr. Shue says.

"God that woman." Coach Beiste mutters.

"So what does that mean for the cheerios? Do they have to choose or something?" Mike asks what everyone was thinking.

"Well it's obvious Santana's gonna choose the Cheerios. That's all she cares about." Finn chimes in.

"Screw you Finn." Santana snaps. Finn looks frighten for good reason.

"Hey calm down. Now Finn that's not fair you don't know what Santana might choose. And you wont have to." Mr. Shue says. "I'll talk to Sue. See if we can fix things. For now you guys just focus on the routines and the championships. Don't worry, I'll handle it." Mr. Shue says.

Feeling drained from the conversation, Santana leaves the room without saying anything to anyone. Her friends follow behind her.

For the next few days, Santana and Brittany, mostly Santana, tried to keep their minds off the impending doom that was Sue Sylvester, by throwing themselves into glee practice and helping set up for the pep rally in the next week. It seemed to be working for the most part. Santana even took time to help Quinn, Puck and Blaine practice for the basketball championship.

A week passed before they heard from Sue. Quinn, Puck, and Santana were in the restroom putting final touches on their zombie make up. They were having dress rehearsal in the auditorium.

"Guys…I don't know what to do." Santana starts getting the attention of her friends. "What if Coach makes me choose?"

"You really think she would do that?" Puck asks.

"Puck the woman is pure evil. She'd make me have to choose between my own parents and cheerios if she wanted." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Plus she's tried to ruin glee club for how long now, I think she would too. I'm surprise she never thought of using you and Britt to actually spy on glee club." Quinn says. "Look S, whatever you do choose we got your back. We'll deal with glee club later." Puck nods in agreement.

"Thanks, but it's not glee club I'm worried about." Santana says sadly. Although she didn't say, Quinn and Puck had a pretty good idea on what, more like who she was referring to.

"Don't worry S, I'm sure she'll understand." Puck reassures her.

"Yea hopefully." Santana mutters, but wasn't to convinced.

They went back to finishing their make up when Sue Sylvester comes out of one of the stalls.

"Holy shit!" Puck shrieks.

"Well hello there Sandbags, Mohawk and Girl with Dick." Sue greets. Quinn rolls her eyes at the name.

"What are you doing in here?" Quinn bravely asks.

"Just enjoying the ease dropping skills I learned in my anti-Nazi training. Besides the sound of flushing helps me process my ideas on how I will soon take over this worthless god forsaken town. Which also calms me down. Especially when hearing the gargling sounds of worthless students receiving swirlies." Sue replies. "And Sandbags, thought I'd stop by and give you these. You can thank your curly jell headed Mr. Shue." Sue says handing Santana a sheet of paper.

Santana, Quinn and Puck took a look at the paper. Santana couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You can't be serious." Quinn says in disbelief. "You can't seriously have Santana and Brittany choose between cheerios and glee."

"As serious as the heart attack Mr. Burt Hummel suffered this year." Coach says nonchalant. As if this woman couldn't get any more evil, she brings up a trying time the glee club had faced helping their friend in need as if it were nothing. "Oh and give this one to Brittany will ya." Sue hands her another pack. "There's a little note attached to it, don't worry she'll know what it is." Surely there was a note attached. It looked to be both writing in crayon and as if it were from the canon itself.

"This…this is ridiculous. Brittany could get killed being thrown out of that canon. You're only doing this so you can win some stupid national trophy." Quinn argues.

"7 consecutive stupid national trophies." Coach sneers.

"Still doesn't make it any less stupid." Quinn back talks. Coach narrows her eyes at Quinn before turning back to Santana.

"I'll see you and Brittany in my office when you've made your decision. By that I mean now." Coach says with no room for argument, before leaving the bathroom.

"Dude, this is total bullshit. You can't let her do that." Puck says.

"What can she do? This is coach Sylvester we're talking about. She'll do whatever the hell she wants with no consequences." Quinn sighs. She turns to Santana who had yet to say anything. "S…"

"I gotta go." Santana says rushing out of the restroom. Puck and Quinn followed behind her.

The three rushed to the backstage of the auditorium. Santana doesn't say anything to anyone, she just storms over to Brittany, who was standing at the make up section with Rachel.

"Hey San." Brittany smiles brightly when she sees her girlfriend walking up to her. The smile is short lived when she saw the look on both her girlfriend's face and her two best friends.

"Britt we gotta go." Santana says.

"What's up?" Brittany asks concerned. She knew something was wrong from the tone of Santana's voice.

"Coach needs to see us." was all Santana said. She wasn't making any kind of eye contact with Brittany.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks again noticing the movement. Apparently Santana's entrance caught everyone else's attention as well and they were now watching the two.

"What's going on?" Mr. Shue ask.

"Oh nothing just reporting to Coach Sylvester's office. Oh and by the way thanks so much for the talk you had with Coach, it made everything so much better." Santana snaps at Will sarcastically.

"S chill okay, it's not his fault." Quinn tries to calm her friend down. While looking at an equally confused and a little hurt Mr. Shue.

"Whatever. Look Brittany we gotta go. Now." Santana says walking away before anyone, including her girlfriend could say anything.

Brittany turns to Puck and Quinn looking questionably.

"I think you should follow her." Quinn says instead.

If Brittany wasn't worried before, she sure was now. She takes one last look at the group before following after her retreating girlfriend.

When Brittany got to Coach Sylvester's office, she found that Santana had already got there and was looking at everything but her. This saddened Brittany, because she didn't know what it was about.

"Ahh Brittany, nice of you to join us." Sue says in false excitement.

"What's going on?" Brittany asks for what seemed like the forth time in one day.

"Oh S didn't tell you. That's a shame." Coach says sarcastically. "Here why don't you take a look." she passes Brittany the sheet of papers. "And don't worry, I made the words smaller so you can understand it better."

Brittany looks over the paper.

"Glee club or cheerios?" Brittany asks after reading over the paper.

"That's right."

"So I have to choose between glee club or cheerios?" Brittany repeats.

"Yep. Now if you would just sign on the dotted line right there, saying that you will cease and decease from all things glee club, then we'll be on our way…"

"I quit." Brittany cuts her off. Santana turns to the blonde shocked.

"Excuse me?" Sue was also shocked, but of course she wouldn't show it.

"I quit." Brittany says placing the paper back on Sue's desk.

"Brittany…" Santana tries, but she has no idea what to say.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? You are committing social suicide." Coach Sylvester says trying to keep her anger at bay. No one quits her team without her say so. It's blood in blood out.

"I don't care." Brittany shrugs. "I love glee club. My friends are there and we're a family…"

"Family! Who cares about family? This is nationals. That's worth more than family! Who am I suppose to blow out of the cannon now!" Coach exclaims.

"Not my problem. I quit." Brittany says before going to the door.

Coach sharply turns to Santana.

"And do you agree with this?" she asks.

Santana looks at Coach with her mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say.

"Are you coming, San?" Brittany asks

Santana looks back and forth between Brittany to Coach. She was stuck. She didn't know what to say or choose. One on hand was the cheerios. Sure she didn't like it most of the time, and she couldn't stand most of the stuck up girls on the squad. And Coach. Come to think of it, she only really joined to get close to Brittany. That part sort of worked out. But then cheerios did grant her a chance to get out of Lima.

Santana had no idea what she was going to do after she graduated. She just knew she wanted out of that town and to be with Brittany. Cheerios could provide that for her. Winning 7 national championships back to back, being one of the best cheerios on the squad, and not to mention the head cheerleader of said squad could give her major browning points with scouts. She would be a sho in for scholarships, and it was her ticket out of there.

But then there was glee club. She actually, and no she would never admit this in front of them, she loved glee club. She looked forward to it everyday. It was the best part of her day. It got her even closer to Brittany than Cheerios did. It was the one time of the day where she could just be herself. But sadly it didn't get her any scholarships, or offer her a way out.

With a sad deep sigh, Santana makes her choice.

"I'm sorry" she says looking apologetic and guilty at Brittany.

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. Santana was actually choosing Cheerios over glee club. Over her. Coach sat behind her desk with a smug look on her face.

"Well welcome aboard Sandbags. You'll need to report back to me at the end of the day after you get the jelled curly haired cheeya pet you call a glee coach to sign this. And you…" Coach look at a sad looking Brittany. "…you little blonde haired traitor. I want your uniform back pronto fluffed and folded neatly. Now get out of my office." Sue sneers.

Brittany gives Santana one last broken look before leaving the office. Santana swallows the lump that formed in her throat before turning back to Coach.

"You made an excellent choice, Sandbag. Very good choice. Not necessarily a smart one seeing as you just might lose your friends and maybe even your girlfriend, but you were good. Chose to live another day as one of my cheerios. Very very good." Coach says.

Santana's heart started to race at the thought of losing Brittany. The thought of losing Brittany hurt worse than anything she's ever felt before. She needed to get out of that room before she started hyperventilating and embarrassing herself in front of Coach Sylvester.

"Is that all Coach?" Santana asks hoping her voice didn't shake.

"Yes you may go. Practice at 5am sharp tomorrow. Don't be late, captain." Sue says

Santana gives coach a slight nod before all but running out of the room. She didn't even notice the smirk that had made it's way on Coach's face.

It had been 20 minutes since Santana and Brittany had left for Coach's office. Everyone had moved from the auditorium to the choir room. They couldn't concentrate enough to get the routine right. Everyone was freaking about what the verdict of Brittany and Santana's fate in club was. Well except the football team, who just sat in their seats looking bored.

The glee club all crowded around Puck and Quinn asking or well demanding to know what Coach wanted. The two never answer, they just shrug with a concerned look on their faces.

Everyone quieted down when Brittany walks into the choir room, but there was something different about her. She was no longer in her cheerios uniform, she was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shit that she had stored in her locker and she did not look happy.

Rachel was the first one up and to her best friend.

"Brittany, what happened?" Rachel asks softly guiding Brittany to a seat in the front.

Brittany lets out a sniff before answering.

"Coach…Coach made us choose glee or cheerios. I choose glee club." Brittany says tears filled her eyes. Instead of saying anything, Rachel pulls her friend in for a side hug.

"So where's Santana?" Puck asks. Brittany physically flinched hearing her girlfriend's name. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Before Brittany could say anything, Santana walks through the door still clad in her cheerios uniform. She says nothing to anyone in the room. She barely even looks at them. She just makes her way to Mr. Shue, handing him the paper to sign.

Mr. Shue reads the paper and then looks at Santana. He was hoping his staring would get her to look at him and tell him it wasn't true. Santana never looks back, she just stares at her shoes. When it seemed that she wasn't going to look up at him, Mr. Shue sighs then reluctantly goes to his desk for a pen and signs the paper then hands it back to her.

"Santana…please think about this…" Mr. Shue tries to say, but Santana didn't want to hear anything he had to say. She snatches the paper from Mr. Shue and walks to the door.

She stops at the door before walking through. She finally turns to look at the rest of the glee club. Her eyes stop solely on Brittany, but Brittany was looking at everything but her. Santana lets out a sad sigh before completely leaving the room.

Once she walks out everyone, but Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Puck and the football start to freak out.

"What are we going to do now?" Tina asks.

Finn storms over to where Quinn and Puck were sitting.

"She's your friend. Make her come back." Finn demands.

"I think you're getting the term friends mixed up Finn. We can't make her do anything." Puck says.

"You're right, we are her friends, and because of that…we have to support her decision." Quinn says. This causes an up roar in the room. "Hey whoa chill! Look just because we support her decision doesn't mean we agree with her. We're just as disappointed as you are, but there's nothing we can do about it. Just hope she figures it out on her own." with that being said, Quinn grabs her things and leaves the room. Rachel along with Brittany, Puck, Sam, Blaine and Kurt right behind her.

After they left the remaining few were still going over what had happened.

"You know what it's cool. I mean we don't need Santana anyway. We have enough people to compete." Finn says.

"Now hold up Finn, that's not right. Whether we have enough people or not doesn't matter. Glee club is a family and Santana was…is apart of this family." Mr. Shue says. "Look this has been a trying day for all of us. Just go home and rest and be ready for tomorrow." Mr. Shue says dismissing them.

"Man, there's more drama in here than in a soap opera." one of the football players commented as they walked out.

As the students left the room, Mr. Shue lets out a deep sigh thinking of how he could possible get his student back into glee club.

Later that night, Quinn had Lucas while Rachel continued to comfort Brittany. Brittany was staying with them that night. She didn't want to go home and risk her parents asking her what's wrong, and having to talk about it over again. The best comfort Brittany got was when she held Lucas and he would laugh his little baby laugh making her laugh and everyone around laugh also.

None of them had heard from Santana. Quinn has tried to text and call her, but she never answers. Quinn just wanted to make sure she was okay. She did however manage to get to her mom when she called. She said she was fine and locked up in her room. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief hearing this.

After Quinn had put Lucas to bed, with a kiss on his forehead, she leaves the nursery and heads to her and Rachel's bedroom. As she walks to the room, she runs into Rachel and Brittany, who were just coming upstairs.

"Hey" Quinn says to them.

"Hi. Luke asleep?" Rachel asks.

"Yea, I just put him down." Quinn answers.

"Okay, well I'm going to go say goodnight." Rachel says. She turns look at Brittany with a quick 'are you going to be ok?' look. When Brittany gives her a small nod, she heads to the nursery.

Once Rachel was in the nursery, it was just Quinn and Brittany in the hallway.

"So…how are you doing Britt?" Quinn asks awkwardly.

"Okay, I guess." Brittany answers with a sad shrug. "Have you…have you talked to her?"

Quinn sighs. "No, she wont answer. Her mom said she locked herself in her room as soon as she got home and hasn't been out since."

"Oh" Brittany says sadly.

They stood in the hallway quiet for a moment.

"Look Britt…" Quinn starts. "I know you're a little…well maybe not a little, but I get you're pretty hurt over Santana's choice, I promise, it's not she wanted." Quinn tries to explain.

"Really, could have fooled me." Brittany says harshly, but instantly regrets it.

Quinn could understand Brittany's regret and nods.

"Britt, we both know Santana loves glee and you know she cares about you. San only choose cheerios because it's a means to an end. Glee club is great and all, but cheerios can guarantee her a ticket out of here. She doesn't know what she's doing once all of this is over. All she knows is once this is up, she wants to be…with you." Brittany looks at Quinn a little stunned. "Cheerios can give her that shot. But never ever think that she would choose anything over you." Quinn wasn't so sure if she should say this next line, that was for Santana to say not her, but she felt Brittany needed to hear it before she started to doubt Santana's feelings. "She loves you, Britt."

Brittany stared at Quinn shocked. Neither noticed Rachel had come out of the nursery and was standing by the door listening to the blondes' conversation.

Brittany takes a moment to think over what Quinn had told her before nodding. A part of her knew Santana hadn't chosen over her, but she couldn't get the doubt out of her head. She was just glad to have a friend like Quinn to tell her.

"Yea…okay. You're right. Thanks Quinn." Brittany says with a small smile. Quinn smiles back. "I uh…I think I'm gonna head to bed. Night guys." Brittany says before going into the bedroom.

Rachel walks to up Quinn and wraps her arms around her.

"Thank you." Rachel says softly pecking Quinn on the lips. "I think Brittany really needed to hear that."

Quinn turns around in Rachel's arms and wraps her arms around her waist. "Brittany just needed to know that S wouldn't choose anything over her." Quinn says

"I think she already knew, she just needed to hear it from someone else." Rachel says.

"Yea…I just hope Santana's not to mad that I told her before she could." Quinn says with a small chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be okay." Rachel chuckles. "Come on let's get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Rachel says taking Quinn's hand and guiding her to their room. As they were about to enter the room, Quinn stops Rachel.

"Rach, you're not mad are you?" Quinn asks. Rachel looks at her girlfriend confused. "About me and Puck being okay with Santana dropping glee?" Quinn says. "I mean I didn't want her too, it's just…" Quinn was cut off by Rachel's lips.

Rachel pulls back with a small grin on her face.

"Relax Quinn I do get it. While I am disappointed it had to come to this, I'm not mad. And I think you and Noah are fantastic friends for sticking by Santana's decision. No matter how wrong, it is." Rachel says with a slight joke at the end. Quinn laughs "Okay now let's go to bed." Rachel once again pulls Quinn into their room, but once again Quinn stops her.

"Wait…are we really just going to bed right now or…?" Quinn asks.

Instead of answering, Rachel smirks seductively before pulling Quinn into the room and slamming the door.

In the other room, Brittany has been staring at her phone for quite sometime. She sends Santana a quick text before finally falling asleep.

The next day everyone was getting pumped and ready for the pep rally. Everyone was wearing their school colors, some even had paint on their faces to show spirit. In all honestly, McKinley has never really showed much school pride for any sporting event even championships, but when _**TWO**_ of your teams are both heading to championships, you definitely have something so show pride about.

But no one was happier than Figgins was. He was just over the moon right now. Finally in who knows how many years, two of his school teams are heading for championships. He had even cut down what was suppose to be a normal day to make way for the pep rally. He just wanted to show off and what better way to do it than with a pep rally. And of course he wanted his students to get ready and pumped for the two championship games. Yes, that's what this was about, the children, not at all about his reputation and ego. Nope not one bit. And the glee club did excellent work on the preparations.

Glee had designed everything in the whole gym to get ready for the special event and even had a few more surprises ready. Though Figgins was exited for the event, he was a little nervous about what all this would cost. Quinn later put him at ease when she told him she got it all covered. Though he knew he shouldn't be okay with his student paying for all of this, he was just happy it wasn't on him. Less things for him to worry about.

By the time lunch was over, everything was ready and it was time for the pep rally. Everyone was heading to the gym. Students and teachers were amazed at the gym set up. The gym was divided in four sections; freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors. There were colorful banners with the names in them. Everyone separated into their rightful grades. As everyone was making their way to their designated grade section, _'Pump Up the Jam' _started to blast through the gym speakers and 3 large beach balls came bouncing out of nowhere. If the ball came their way, students or teachers would hit and toss the ball back. Needless to say, people loved it. It took about 15 to 20 minutes for everyone to get to their seats and an additional 15 minutes before the pep rally actually begin.

It first started with Principle Figgins coming to give the school some pep words of encouragement, to get them all pumped up. It Didn't work much. Actually kind of dulled the mod down a bit, so he just brought out the Cheerios and let them do their thing.

The cheerios did their routine they had rehearsed for this event. Sue just saw it as practice for the upcoming competition.

During the whole routine, Santana's head wasn't really in it. She was to busy looking out in the audience for Brittany, hoping she could catch a glimpse of her. She's sure she fumbled a few times and that Coach was going to have her head for that one, but she could care less right now. Fortunate she safely got through the rest of the routine.

After the Cheerios were done, Figgins came back out to say something that he thought would be inspirational. Once again…it wasn't. Without facing further embarrassment, Figgins introduces the two teams heading off to the championships. First out was the football team lead by Finn. As they came out, the audience cheered. They did a few throws and poses with the football before heading back to the lockers room.

Once the crowd calmed down, Figgins next introduced the basketball team, who actually got a louder applause than the football team. Music blasted on the sound system blasting _'Bust a move'_. The basketball team, lead by Quinn, came out doing a little dance routine. In the mix of the routine, they dribbled basketballs, passing them to each other, throwing them up in the hoop and did other tricks. You know showing their fans why they were in the championship. As they did their dance, off to the side Puck and Sam were holding shirt guns and were shooting shirts into the audience.

Once they were done, and the crowd was still going wild. People were whistling at Quinn. Quinn stayed out and Figgins came out to join her. Figgins, not really knowing what else to do, handed the mic to Quinn. Quinn stood in front of the crowd in her red basketball jersey, a pair denim skinny jeans and a pair of red Pumas.

"Yo McKinley High make some noise!" Quinn says into the mic. The school goes wild, but Quinn shakes her head. "Nah, nah nah. That's not good enough. Now I'mma ask yall again. McKinley make some noise!" Again McKinley students and teachers yell as loud as they could. Once again Quinn shook her head. "Come on I know yall can do better. MCKINLEY HIGH MAKE SOME NOOOOISE!" That time McKinley residents screamed till their lung hurt. "Yea, now that's what I'm talking about!" Quinn smiles. Off the side lines, Rachel was shaking her head with a smile at her girlfriend. Who knew she knew how to work the crowd like that.

"Now, yall ready to have a good time?" Quinn asks. McKinley cheers yes. "Alright,so do you guys say about playing a few fun games?" The school once again cheers. "Cool. Now the first game we're going to play is a little sporty tradition of bobbing for apples." Quinn announces. "As you can see the two kiddy pools behind me." Quinn jesters to the two kiddy pools behind her. "I know you can they're kind of hard to miss." Quinn jokes earning laughs. "Now I need two players." Quinn says and everyone had their hands up in the air before she could even finish her sentence. "Come on put them hands up."

She looks around the gym before picking her two players. It was a junior and a freshman. The two students made their way down to the court next to Quinn. Quinn asks them their names. The freshman was Seth and junior was Katie.

"Okay so the point of this game is, well you're bobbing for apples. Well more like balls, cause there's little basketball and footballs." Quinn points out. "This is a timed game and you have one minute to get as many balls in your bucket beside the pool as you can before time is up. First one with the most gets the prize. You guys ready?" Both nod their heads. "Okay, can we get the time on the board." the time of one minute came on the score board. "Get ready….GO!"

Once Quinn said that both players stuck their heads in the pool trying to get as many balls as they could. The crowd cheered loudly as they did. The Freshman and Juniors cheered louder for their "teammate", while the sophomores and seniors cheered cause this is the most fun this school has had in years.

When the one minute was up the bell buzzed signaling the end of the game. Both players were drenched from getting really into the pool to get their balls.

"Whoa, yall really got in there didn't you." Quinn says giving both a towel to dry off. "Well let's hope your hard work paid off." Quinn first heads over to Seth's bowl. She starts to count, but stops. "You know what, I don't want to seem like I'm cheating, so why don't you guys count with me. Let's go! 1...2...3..." Quinn counted and the others joined in until they counted that Seth had gotten 8 balls in his bin. "8 balls not to bad. Let's see your competition." Again Quinn and the audience counts the balls in Katie's bin and she has 11 balls. The junior side goes wild cheering for their fellow student.

"Give it up to Katie ladies and gentlemen." Quinn raised Katie's hand and Puck delivered her prize with was a stuffed Tasmania Devil doll wearing a football uniform. Katie absolutely melted when she saw it. And Seth gets a t-shirt as _'thanks for trying'_ prize. Quinn ushers them back to their seats. "I feel I should do some kind of joke about this, but I'll just keep it to myself." Quinn jokes getting a playful glare from Katie, before she heads back to her seat.

"Alright, that was awesome ladies and gentleman. Give it up for them." Quinn says and the crowd cheers for the two. "Okay so…how many dancing freaks do we have out there?" Quinn asks. The crowd now looks a little shy. "Oh come on don't be shy now. I saw you guys earlier. Yall got some moves. Come on I need 10 people, 5 guys 5 girls. Let's do it come on. Just come on down."

10 brave souls came down to the gym. 7 students and 3 teachers, that's right teachers.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Quinn says. She again asks their names. The students were Kevin (sophomore), Jenny (freshmen), Jonah (junior), Becca (junior), Chase (senior), Lucas (freshmen), chemistry teacher Mrs. Jones, Mr. Watson, Riley (girl, sophomore), and last Brittany. Oh come on you didn't think that a dance competition would be happening and Brittany wouldn't be apart of it did you?

"You know what, because you're named after my kid, I like you the most. Sorry Britt." Quinn jokes resting her arm on Lucas' shoulder, also earning another laugh from the audience and contestants. Brittany just smiles at her. "So this one is called "soul train line". Now I know some of you might be a bit young to remember or know what that is. I bet you remember right Mr. Watson?" Quinn smirks.

"Watch it Fabray." Mr. Watson playfully threatens.

"Sorry dude. So anyway, you're gonna form a line…" They do as Quinn instructed and formed a line. Five on each side. "Now starting from where Mr. Watson and Mrs. Jones are you're gonna come down doing your best dance. At the end the audience with decide. You guys got it?" The contestant nods their understanding. "Alright then, hit the music!"

On the sound speakers _'The Humpy Dump'_ started playing and the contestants started to dance. Some were good. Some not so good, but they were having fun. And then there was Brittany of course who was the dancing goddess. She crushed the competition, as everyone knew she would. Mr. Watson was pretty good too. And for fun, Quinn jumped in doing her own little dance.

Over on the side lines, Santana watched with the rest of the Cheerios with a proud smile on her face as she watched her girl move and laughed when Quinn joined in.

The other students and teachers laughed and cheered as they danced. Once the song ended everyone clapped for the brave participates.

"Wooo! Alright, now that was amazing give it up for them ladies and gentleman!" Quinn cheers. The gym irrupted in cheers. "Alright, now who you gonna pick? One guy and one girl. Who's it gonna be?" The crowd all yelled at once, but Quinn couldn't quite get what they were saying. "Hold up…hold up, hold up, hold up. Why don't we try this a different way. Do you vote for…" Quinn raised her hand over Kevin's head. The crowd cheers, but not to loud. Quinn continues this notion until she had gotten over everybody's head. "Alright I think we have our winners. Give it up for…Mr. Watson and Brittany S. Pierce!"

The crowd cheers, but no one was louder than Santana.

Mr. Watson and Brittany raised their hands in the air in victory before getting their prizes and heading back to their seat.

"Now that was awesome ladies and gents. Who knew Mr. Watson could get down like that. Wow." Quinn says getting a laugh from everybody including Mr. Watson. "Now here's the part where would pick out a few more people for another game, but I'm gonna hold off on that for a bit. Let me just…I just want to hear this lovely crowd. Let me here you guys make some more noise. Come on let me hear it." The gym erupts in applause and screams. Quinn grins widely hearing all the noise she never thought McKinley had in them. "That was beautiful guys. Let's do a little competition. Whatever grade can yell the loudest each get the prize and the title of the most hypest grade in McKinley. How's that sound?" The gym again erupted.

"Alright, now where my freshmen at!" The freshmen section erupted in shouts and screams and yells. "Ohh that was good. That was real good. Now give me my sophomores!" Sophomores yelled as loud as their lungs could take them. "Wow, I think I'm gonna need a hearing aid after that one. Oh boy." Quinn jokes. "Now Juniors. You gotta beat them juniors. I'm on your side, you can't make us look bad. Juniors let me hear it!" It's the juniors turn now. "Not to bad. Not to bad. And Last but not least, Seni…" Quinn is cut off when the seniors scream at the top of their lungs. "Wow, I see somebody really wants to win." Quinn grins. "So the loudest crew I think should be…you know what it might be a little bias for me so why don't we ask the teachers who they think won." Quinn turns to the teachers.

Smiling at the blonde's antics, the teachers huddle up to discuss their choice. Once they had it, Mr. Watson went up to Quinn. "Oh I see the teachers are ready. So what's the sitch Mr. Watson. Who do you guys think was the loudest grade?" Quinn asks handing Mr. Watson the mic.

"Well the teachers have voted and we're gonna have to go with…the sophomores!" Mr. Watson exclaimed. The sophomores went crazy hearing they won loudest grade.

Puck and Sam pass out the little basketball and football prizes while Blaine and Mike with the help of Quinn brought out what looked to be another banner. They took it up to where the sophomores banner was. They places the other banner across it. It said _**'McKinley's Loudest'**_.

"Let's give the sophomore around of applause!" Quinn says into the mic. Everyone cheers for the sophomores. "Yall ready for the next game?" A sounded _**"YEAAA!"**_ Ran through the gym. "Alright. How this next game goes is I need 4 people. Two to a team. You're going to stand at the half court spot and shoot. You hit the back board that 1 point, you make it it's 3. First team that gets the most wins. Now who wants in?" Hands shot up in the air.

Quinn choose her four players. A sophomore, Ruby, a freshmen Carlos, senior Chris (girl), and last a junior, Chester. They headed down to the court where Quinn teamed them up Carlos and Ruby were one team, Chris and Chester were the other.

"Oh darn, I forgot to mention that you're gonna be blind folded then we're gonna spin you around 8 times." The teams look sort of terrified now. This gets the crowd going. "You guys ready?"

They timidly nodded their heads. Chris and Carlos went first. Puck and Blaine placed blind folds over their eyes before spinning them 8 times. Once they were done, they guided the two dizzy students to the half court. Still very dizzy and blind folded, the two feel around to grab a ball. Carlos was the first one to get his. He goes to make his shot, but fell short when it just barely hit the back board. Chris was next to get her ball. When she makes her shot she at least gets the back board getting her team one point.

They made their way back to their teammates, then giving them the blind fold for them to also do them same. In the end Chester makes the shot getting his team 4 points, while Ruby only hits the back board. The crowd cheered as Puck give Chris and Chester their prizes and Ruby and Carlos their shirts.

Quinn heads to the middle of the court and grabs one of the basketballs. She looks from the basketball to the hoop. She looks back to the crowd with a smirk on her face. Standing with her back to the hoop she plans on shooting it to. With little preparation, Quinn tosses the ball up over her shoulders and…makes it into the hoop. The school goes crazy amazed.

"Yea, now that's what I'm talk about!" Quinn says on the mic. "Who thinks they can do that?" No one raised their hand. "Come on, nobody." Still nothing. "How about this…I'm gonna call out a random seat number. If that's your number come on up. Okay ready…Senior, seat…12. Who's a senior in the twelfth seat come on."

One, unlucky, senior raised his hand, then made his way down to the court. His name was Justin. "Okay cool. One more, can I get one more…" Quinn asks looking out into the crowd. No one still said anything. Quinn turns her head and caught a glimpse of Rachel and an idea formed.

"Rachel, baby come on." Quinn says. Rachel looks absolutely shocked and terrified as Quinn pulls her out onto the court.

"Quinn…no…no. Please, I can't…" Rachel protests, but Quinn wasn't listening.

"Yall give it up for our two brave volunteers!" The audience cheers. "Okay okay, first I want you guys to put these on." Quinn hands them a pair of head phones and blindfolds.

Everyone looked confused at the headphones, wondering what it had to do with shooting the basketball. What they didn't know is that the head phones were noise canceling headphones and this was apart of Quinn's plan.

"Okay, can you hear me?" she asks to the two. When she got no response, just them looking at her both confused and ready for whatever was about to happen. "Okay, so as you can tell they can't hear us. Now what I want you guys to do is when they take the shot, whether they make it or not, cheer the loudest cheer you can okay." the audience cheers yes.

Quinn turns to Rachel really quick slightly moving her headphones so that she can hear her.

"Hey…" Quinn looks at Rachel seeing her nervous face. "…I got this okay. Just go with it." Quinn says with a smile. Still nervous Rachel gives a pretty quick, but still unsure nod. Quinn gave her a quick peck on the lips before guiding her to Puck, where she would be standing until it was her turn. With the headphones and blindfold on, Rachel would have no insight on the prank.

First up was Justin. After taking off his headphones, but not his blindfold, he took his place at the half court with his back towards the hoop he was shooting in. He takes a big breath before tossing the ball over his shoulder. When the crowd cheers loudly, Justin shockingly takes off his blindfold. Thinking he got the shoot, he starts running around the gym cheering, giving high fives to all his friends.

Quinn pulls him back over, for what he thinks is a congratulatory speech.

"Wow dude, that was absolutely awesome man. Truly. Let's take a look at how you did." Quinn says they turn their attention to the score board monitor. On it showed a replay of Justin's shot and shows that he wasn't even close to the hoop, making everyone burst out laughing. Justin felt absolutely embarrassed, but he was a good enough sport to laugh it off.

"So close. Man, so close. But hey man thanks for trying." Quinn says shaking Justin's hand and giving him a t-shirt. "Okay, bring out the next victim." Quinn says. Rachel comes from the corner they were hiding her at. Even though you couldn't see her face, Quinn could tell that she was more nervous that she was earlier.

Seeing how nervous she was, Quinn finishes guiding her to the center of the court, facing the back of the target hoop. Quinn removes the headphones, but keeps the blindfold on. Placing a small kiss on her lips, Quinn moves out the way so that Rachel can make her shot.

Taking a deep nervous breath Rachel tosses the ball up. Just as it was about to miss the hoop, Quinn comes out of nowhere, jumping up to get the ball, dunking it into the hoop. The crowd went wild. Cheers were heard all throughout the school.

Shocked and confused, Rachel removes her blindfold and turns to Quinn running to her, picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. Rachel was totally confused now. There was no way she made that. She looks to Quinn questionable, but Quinn just smiles and kisses her on the lips.

When they separated, Quinn pulls the mic back up.

"And that's it for today ladies and gentleman. Goodnight. And don't forget to make it to the football and basketball championships this week and show your Titans some pride. See ya!" Quinn says. With that everyone started making their way out of the gym. They complimented Quinn on her performance at the pep rally.

"Are going to tell me what happened?" Rachel asks as they walked to the choir room hand and hand.

"What happened with what?" Quinn asks coyly. Rachel rolls her eye at her girlfriend.

"You know what I mean, Quinn." Rachel replies sternly.

"Babe, you made the shot. What else is there to know." Quinn smiles. Rachel sighs. She was obviously not going to get anything out of Quinn, so she dropped it.

When they got to the choir room, something felt off. They looked around and found that everyone in there looked like someone had kicked their puppy.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks.

"The football team dropped out." Puck answers.

"What, of halftime?"

"No, of everything. Even the game." Finn says this time. Quinn sighs while Rachel looks in disbelief.

"What are you guys going to do about to game?" She asks. The guys shrugged.

"Can't you like hold auditions for new guys to play?" Blaine asks.

"They're called try outs dude, and no. It's to late. The game's tonight. There wont be enough time to try out and teach them the plays." Finn says.

"Can't we just let them back just to play this one game?" Karofsky, who was the only one on the team not in glee who stayed, asks desperately. Coach Beiste shakes her head. She told them that they either participated and got along with the glee club or they would not be in the game, and would make good on her word. Not matter how deep in shit they were.

"So what that's it? No game?" Finn asks frustrated. There is no way they can forfeit the championships.

"Maybe not." Rachel pipes in. Everyone looks at her confused. "Maybe us girls can take their place." she explains.

"What? No way!" the boys shriek. "Well Quinn maybe…but no way." Quinn glared at whoever said that.

Surprisingly the girls didn't disagree with Rachel.

"Rachel's right." Merceds says standing from her seat and stood by Rachel. Tina, Brittany, and Lauren joined them.

"Guys come on, quit joking around ok. This is serious." Mike says, mainly worried about the safety of his girlfriend

"Yea, like have you guys even seen a football game. The tackles hurt like hell." Puck says.

"No, but you don't really need us to play, you just need enough player to play. So when you start we're just going to lay on the ground. Just lie there." Rachel replies with a giant smile on her face.

"Not me." Lauren speaks. "I'm gonna bring the pain." she says determined. Most of the guys in the room had to decency to look scared. Puck smirks and send her a wink, which she totally ignores. Not far from him Sam rolls his eyes, and sort of wished the smirk and wink was aimed at him.

"Yea me too. I wanna catch a ball." Brittany says cheerfully.

"She does have point guys." Karofsky says.

"I don't know. How would your parents feel?" Mr. Shue asks.

"Well my father's know that when I am determined about something, there's nothing stopping me from doing it." Rachel says. Puck and Brittany nod in agreement. Quinn just seems to be staring into space.

"We can text our parents in the meantime, but I'm sure they wont mind. Though it might take some convincing." Tina says.

Mr. Shue has nothing else so he turns to Coach Beiste.

"What do you think, Coach?"

"I think…welcome to the team." Coach says with a smile on her face. Everyone cheers and the guys go up to congratulate the girls.

After the football "welcome", Puck notices that Quinn was still quietly staring into space.

"Yo Q, what up dude? Dude your girl just joined the football team. Aren't you gonna say anyth-"

"Shh" Quinn cuts him off. Puck and everyone else looks at her. "…I'm imaging Rachel in a football uniform…so hawt." Quinn says practically drooling.

Rachel blushes, but still sends her girlfriend a smirk and wink. Everyone shakes their heads and laughs at the blonde, except Finn who rolls his eyes and growls.

For the next few hours they tried to come up with a game plan of how they were going to play this thing. 5 hours later was game time. McKinley Titans, which consisted of Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Karofsky. Kurt wanted no part in playing football, he'd rather be one of their cheerleaders and Blaine had no idea how to play, so he'd keep his boyfriend company and cheering on their team.

Artie along with Quinn were by Coach's side as her coaching assistances.

The guys were on the field doing some stretches when the old football team came over lead by Amizio.

"So you guys are still gonna go through with this?" one of the ex players asked a little in disbelief.

"Yep" Finn answers not turning to look at them still doing his stretches.

"You know, it's not to late for you guys to come back and play." Karofsky says.

"Now way." Amizio refuses.

"Suit yourself." Karofsky shrugs, pretending that it didn't bother him whether or not the old team came back so they could win.

"How are you guys play with only 5 guys?" another player asks

Before either guy could answer, the 5 girls came strutting out in their football gear. Quinn who was standing by the field bench was chewing her gum when the girls came out. She stopped mid chew when she caught sight of the girls more particular Rachel in their football uniforms. Holy shit Rachel looked hot.

"What the hell?" The ex players all gaped at the girls.

"What the hell are they doing?" Amizio asks.

"Doing something you guys didn't have the balls to do." Puck says before jogging over to the girls, who were now putting on their helmets. "You guys ready?"

Rachel takes out her mouth guard. "Let's kick some ass!" she shouts causing everyone else to cheer.

The girls joined the boys on the field. Rachel was about to also when Puck pulls her aside. She looks at him confused before seeing him point to the side lines where Quinn, clad in her coaching assistant outfit which consisted of khaki pants, a red polo shirt with the words 'Coaching Assistant' frozen in her spot staring at Rachel. Her sunglasses were hanging down her face and her chewing gum was showing.

Rachel smirks and heads over to Quinn. She places her fingers under Quinn chin to close her mouth.

"See something you like, stud?" Rachel flirts.

"Wow" Quinn says still in awe and practically drooling, just like in the choir room. "You…look…god Rachel you look so hot right now." she says. Rachel blushes a little, but keeps up the flirtation.

"Keep up with the comments, and I might convince coach to let me keep the uniform and maybe we can use it for some…special time." Rachel says seductively. Quinn felt her pants grow tight and groaned at the images flashing in her head. She now has a fetch and it involves Rachel in the football uniform. Geez if she looks this hot in a football uniform, Quinn wonders what she'd look in a Cheerios…oh god. Yep her pants are getting tighter. She also makes a mental note to ask Santana to borrow on of her Cheerios uniforms.

Rachel saw Quinn's face go all flustered, so decides to put her out of her misery.

"Hey stud come back to earth. We need your head cleared to win." Rachel teases. Quinn quickly shakes out of her R rated thoughts.

"Come on Rach, you know you can't tease me like that." Quinn whines.

"Sorry" Rachel giggles. Quinn knew she wasn't really sorry. The referee signaled that the game was starting. "Okay I gotta go. Kiss for good luck." Rachel says playfully pointing to her lips.

Quinn smirks before leaning down to give Rachel a quick kiss.

"Be careful okay." Quinn says the playfulness from earlier was gone.

"I will" Rachel reassures her. She give her one more peck on the lips before she goes to join the others on the field.

After going over their plan, they all got into formation.

In all honestly, the girls still had no idea what they were doing. It took the guys to show them where they were suppose to be. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle when Rachel got in her ready stance.

Just as they practiced, once the ball was hiked, all the girls, except Lauren, ducked on the ground. Lauren charges for one of the other players, who I'm pretty sure was already scared of her before she even charged.

Finn tosses the football up but, as he throw it, he was tackled from the side. McKinley did not score.

"Is it over?" Rachel asks from the ground. The other girls looked around to see what was going on.

45 minutes into the game, McKinley had yet to score a point.

"Dude they are killing us out there." Karofsky says. The others couldn't help but agree.

They all headed back into formation.

"What'd I miss?" a sudden voice says beside Quinn.

Quinn turns and smiles seeing her Latina best friend.

5 minutes ago, Santana was standing near the bus as the cheerios were loading up, staring out at the football field. She couldn't see much of what was happening down on the field, but that didn't stop her from watching. Her attention was caught when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling her phone out and unlocking it, Santana saw she had a message from Quinn. She almost ignored it, but something told her to look at it. She couldn't help but smile seeing the picture Quinn had sent her of Brittany in her uniform.

Santana doesn't even have to process what she was about to do. She starts to walk away from the bus and towards to field.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Coach Sylvester yells after her. "Get your sand jugs back on this bus!"

"Okay first of all, these are all natural." Santana says turning back to Sue. "And second, I quit."

"Excuse? You can't quit! I can't win without you!" Coach shrieks.

"Sucks for you." Santana turns back and continues her journey to the football field ignoring the shrieking cheerleading coach behind her.

"Glad you could make it S." Quinn says placing her arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Yea yea don't get all mushy on me, Fabray." Santana says playfully pushing the arm off her shoulders, although inside she's pretty happy she also made it.

She takes a look at the score board. "Damn, they are getting crushed out there."

"Yea, we know." Quinn sighs.

They were running another play, but they couldn't get past the other team and the ball gets knocked out of their hands and away from both teams.

"GET THE BALL!" Coach yells.

Brittany, who was closer to the ball, runs over, picks it up and runs as fast and as far as her long legs could take her. The crowd goes wild as she runs from the opposite team, but no one was louder than Santana.

"RUN BABY! RUN!" she shouts.

As Brittany ran, the guys managed to push whatever other player out of her way, but they missed one who came out of nowhere and tackled her.

"OHHH!" the crowd gasps.

While everyone was struck silent, Santana took off towards her girlfriend. With all her might, she pushed everyone out of her way to get to Brittany. When she finally got to her, Brittany is on her back as Rachel frantically checked her best friend.

"Is she okay?" Santana asks a scared and tearful Rachel. Soon Coach and Quinn were by their side with the first aid kit. "Britt, baby can you hear me?" Santana asks softly with a little panic at the end of her voice.

Brittany's eyes flutter open.

"Did we win?" Brittany asks.

A huge smile spreads on Santana's face, while everyone else let out a relieved chuckle. The guys helped Santana help Brittany up. Brittany looks at her girlfriend, confused.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the bus heading to nationals?" Brittany asks

Santana smiles again.

"I quit." Santana says. Brittany looks at her shocked. "Aye, I'm sure Coach will do fine without me. Or not." Santana smirks

"You quit?" Brittany asks shocked

"Yep" Santana smiles

"How'd coach take that?" Quinn asks smirking.

"Not to well. It's whatever, she doesn't matter. What matter is I'm right where I should have been in the beginning." Santana answers looking at Brittany. Brittany smiles and takes her hand. Santana smiles wider at the action. She knew they had to talk later, but she sure hoped this meant they were okay.

Bummed how the game had turned out, the glee club began sulking and heading to the rest benches.

"Come on guys, don't give up okay. We can still do this." Finn tries to encourage.

"Just give it up Finn. Our only way at redemption is if we kill it at the halftime show." Rachel says.

"No Finn's right." Quinn says. No one looked more shocked and confused than Finn himself that Quinn just agreed with him.

"I am?" Finn nearly shrieks.

"Yea" Quinn calls Puck over.

"Sup Q. Hey welcome back Satan." Puck says when he sees Santana. Santana gave him a half smirk and punched him in the arm. He shrieks like a little girl.

"Puck listen up. I need you and Finn to go convince the football team to come back. With whatever means necessary. And Sam you're taking over second half. They wont be expecting that." Quinn tells them.

"What? What am I suppose to say?" Finn asks panicked.

"I don't know anything. Just get them to come back for half time and the game. Look you're the captain you can do this." Quinn says. Finn looks at her as if she had grown two heads. Why was she encouraging him. Instead of arguing with the blonde, Finn agrees and pulls Puck along with him and jog off to the locker room.

"What now?"

"Now we get zombified" Quinn grins.

20 minutes later, glee club was ready and in their zombie gear. Luckily Finn and Puck were able to convince the guys to rejoining the team and halftime. Amizio was a little hard to convince, but once the rest of the team joined and he was alone, he went along.

And just like Rachel said…they killed it…so to speak. With their zombie gear and chorography, the crowd loved it. Some of the opponents even caught themselves dancing. It was an all around great idea and the football team were happy they got it together and joined back in.

After halftime the full football team were back in, zombie clothes and all, and the girls were standing by the side lines cheering the guys on. Mid way through they decided to use their costumes to their advantage and spook their opponents. The other team did end up getting pretty creeped out by them, and because of that the team ended up getting back on the board.

There was 30 seconds left on the board, and though they had pulled through at the last minute, it didn't look like McKinley football Titans were taking home the trophy.

As the team sulked over their possible lost, Quinn found herself doodling on the white board Coach made plays on. Though she didn't know much about football, after hanging with Puck for basically their whole life, she learned that football plays were sort of like basketball plays **(FYI: I have no idea what the difference between basketball and football, but let's pretend shall we. Ok, action.) **And basketball she was a pro at. Looking over her play, Quinn approached Coach with her plan. After Coach looked over it, she was impressed. She calls the team over and showed them Quinn's play. The trick was, because the opposing team saw Sam as the current quarterback, they were going to let them keep thinking that knowing that they would be on his ass, but at the last minute switch it to Finn. They'd never expect that.

The team agrees and goes to get into place. They do the play Quinn came up with up with and in the end won after Finn got the touchdown.

McKinley crowd is overjoyed that they just won the football championship. The team rushed over to both Finn and Quinn and held them over their shoulders. Forgetting their rivalry for a moment, Quinn and Finn high five each other while cheering with their team over their first and hopefully not last championship trophy.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was gathered in the gym for the basketball championship game. Though everyone was still buzzed over the win of the football team the day before, they were full anticipation for this game. Would McKinley have their first dual championship win or were they just destined for one win this year?<p>

In the stands were JJ, Emily who was holding Henry. Russell had also made it for this event and was sitting by Leroy and Hiram. Both he and Leroy were holding up _**'Q's #1'**_ form fingers. Rachel was also sitting with them holding Lucas in her arms. All were clad in their **'Team Quinn' **shirts. Lucas and Henry looks incredibly cute in his little shirt. Lucas seemed to be getting a lot of attention from the ladies. Haha like mama Q like son. And though he had no idea what was going on, he would clap his little hands when everyone cheered. He was startled at first, but soon got into. He was a smart baby.

It was half time and people were getting up to take a break from sitting all that time. That's how Santana found herself standing in front of the girls' restroom. She had heard from Rachel that Brittany had went in there a while ago.

After the football game, Santana didn't get a chance to talk to Brittany. Santana really wanted to talk to her and clear up what happened the day before the game. She needed Brittany to know that she wasn't choosing anything especially cheerios over her. That she could never choose something over Brittany. She needed Brittany to know that…that she loved her.

So here she was leaning against the locker in front of the restroom with her hands in her jean pockets.

"Hey" she heard. She turned to find Brittany standing there looking a bit shy.

"Hey" she says pushing off the lockers.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"So…it's game day and neither of us are in our Cheerios uniforms. It feels…weird." Brittany says.

"Good weird though right?" Santana asks nervously.

"Definitely" Brittany smiles.

Santana takes a step towards Brittany.

"Look Britt, about what happened in Coach's office, I didn't…" Santana starts, but Brittany stops her.

"San…I'll admit at first I was hurt and mad at you when you chose Cheerios. I guess I felt like you were choosing it over me." Brittany says. Santana opens her mouth to protest, but Brittany stops her again. "I know you weren't and didn't, but I still did. I guess I still wonder when you might wake up and realize that you can be with any girl in this school and break up with me." Brittany says a small tear escapes her eyes. Santana stood stunned in front of her girlfriend. How could she possibly think that? There was no one in this town, hell the whole world Santana would rather be with than this girl in front of her.

"Britt look at me." Santana say. When Brittany doesn't, Santana puts her fingers under her chin and moves her up so she could see the truth in what Santana was about to say through her eyes. "I would never ever choose anything over you. I made a bad judgment call, but I promise it had nothing to do with you." A pause "Or maybe it did." Brittany looks at her a little confused. "Britt, I don't know what I'm doing after we leave here. All I know is that wherever that is, I want it to be with you." Santana says sincerely. Brittany has tears in her eyes. "And as for me realizing I can have any other girl here, well that's never gonna happen because I already have the girl I want. You."

"Really?" Brittany asks in a small voice.

"Of course."

"Why?" Brittany asks. She had a feeling she knew. Quinn did after all slip it out when they spoke, but she wanted to hear Santana say it.

"Because…because I love you." There Santana said it. She said the three words she wanted to say to the tall blonde since they first outing at carnival last year. Hell since they first kissed at the celebration party sophomore year.

A huge smile spreads on Brittany's face. Wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"I love you too." Brittany says when they pulled apart. It was Santana's turn to grin like mad. The two both had lovesick smiles on their faces before diving in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>It was the last portion of the game McKinley Titans were once again up against Dalton Seahawks. Blaine was a little uneasy playing against his former teammates, but his old mates seemed to welcome it with open arms and acceptance. And may the better team win.<p>

Now there was only a minute left in the game and the teams were neck and neck with McKinley leading by one point. Titans had 90 points while Seahawk had 89.

Like any game Quinn was dominating getting most of the points of the game. She made 45 points all together, most were of course 3 pointers, she just loved making those. She was sure to make MVP this year. She made it last year too, but because she ran out on them during the championships, she refused it. This year she was going home with the gold. Finn and Blaine were tied with 15 points each and Puck 10 and the rest of the points were from everybody else.

There were thirty seconds in the game left and Quinn had the ball. She was dribbling it down the court. The crowd was cheering. She could clearly hear her people amongst them. She gave a quick glance towards them and smiled seeing Rachel and their son cheering for her.

After her quick glance, she went back to task at hand. Winning the game. Now she could easily just keep the ball in her hand dribbling it till time ran out, but she didn't want to win like that. She knew she could make this next shot, and even if she didn't they'd still win the game, so it was a win win situation.

With only three seconds on the board, Quinn throw the ball up. Everyone in gym froze, watching silently as the ball sore through the air. Seahawks even stopped to watch the ball. Just as the buzzard sounded, the ball went through the hoop with a swoosh, getting the Titans an additional 3 points and winning them the championships.

Everyone in the stands cheered. Puck, Santana, and Blaine all ran and tackled Quinn in praise as the rest of the team came over and picked her up on their shoulders. The people from the stands also joined in the celebration.

After shaking hands with Dalton's coach, Coach Beiste headed over to the celebrating bunch with the championship trophy. She was about to hand it to Quinn, when Quinn shook her head and pointed over to Rachel. Getting the message the others from the team who went holding Quinn, carefully picked up Rachel who still had Lucas in her arms. Quinn took Lucas and told Rachel to grab the trophy. Together they both held Lucas and the championship trophy in the air and everyone around them cheered. Lucas just giggled while being held in the air.

McKinley did it. They were now a dual championship school. Hip hip hurray! :)

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 57<strong>

**Song: _"Pump Up The Jam" Technotronic_**

**_ "Humpty Dump" Digital Undergound_**

**And there you have it folks. I hope you guys liked the pep rally part. It was pretty fun to write. :)**** The next chapter should be up by Tuesday. :)****  
><strong>


	58. Chapter 58: Valentine's Day

**Okay so some of you guys ask if Rachel and Quinn have had sex again since the first time and the answer no they haven't, they're just comfortable enough with each other to tease. That being said…I know it's been a while since I've done a chapter like this, but I hope I make up for it. :)**** Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58<strong>

It's been a week since both McKinley football and basketball teams won championships, and everyone was still buzzing about their dual winnings. It felt good to walk pass the trophy case and see the two huge trophies. What was weird though was that among those trophies, there was no cheerios national trophy. That's right, the Cheerios did not win their nationals. Oh Figgins loved rubbing that in Sue's face.

Sue was not at all happy about losing nationals. She of course blames it on Will Shuester and his obnoxious glee club for making her lose her two best cheerios, thus losing nationals. And she wouldn't let him get away with it. He would rue the day he messed with Sue Sylvester.

Speaking of glee club, they were gathered in the choir room as always. Mr. Shue was about to discuss the upcoming Regionals competition, when Finn stood up.

"Mr. Shue I have a quick announcement to make." Finn says.

"Uh sure Finn, take it away." Mr. Shue says stepping aside and gave Finn the floor.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this one." Santana says sarcastically. Laughs and giggles were heard. Finn ignores her and goes on with his announcement.

"Well as I'm sure you guys have heard, I'm sort of a celebrity around here…" Finn starts.

"Ohhh my god" Santana says.

"…you know with me being quarterback, football MVP, captain of two captain of two teams, both who are championship winners, and leading man of glee club. So with Valentines Day tomorrow, I thought I'd give back to the community, meaning you guys and suggest we do a kissing booth to raise money for glee club with yours truly behind the desk." Finn says proud at his brilliant plan. Everyone just stared at him.

"Who?" Puck asks confused by this whole conversation.

Finn's face drops slightly.

"Me."

"Wait, didn't Quinn make MVP for the basketball team." Tina says confused.

"Well…" Finn starts

"Yea, and wasn't it her play that won the football game." Artie points out.

"Yea, well…I'm the one who made the touch down winning the game. Plus I'm still captain of 3 teams…" Finn says trying to regain his pride.

"Actually you're only captain of one team. Quinn's captain of the basketball team, and glee club never voted for who we wanted as captains, you just seemed as default because you were dating Rachel at the time. Though I'm sure that because of the change of events, most of us would love to dethrone you as co-captain." Brittany says. There were cackles heard in the room.

"Finnept just admit that you're only doing this to kiss a bunch of unwitted girls. And hope that because Berry is so devoted to glee club, she'll just have to buy a kiss from you and from your "awesome" kissing stills and gross chance, she'll fall in love with you and drop Q like a bad habit." Santana says with a roll of her eyes.

Quinn had a slightly uneasy look on her face and unconsciously tightened her hold around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel instantly felt the tension in her girlfriend's body. She looks up and places a quick but soft kiss on her lips. When she pulls back, she smiles seeing that goofy adorable smiles on Quinn's face that she lov-likes…that she likes so much.

Forgetting that there were others in the room, the young parents were pulled from their little bubble when they heard a round of "awws" and a fake gagging noise, that most likely came from Santana and a heated glare from Finn.

"Wait, so if Finn is raising money for glee club with a kissing booth, then shouldn't Quinn do it too?" Tina asks. There were murmurs of agreements around the room. Finn's face dropped even more.

"She'd probably get more money anyway." Somebody through out.

"Guys really, it's nice, but come on give Finn a break. He came up with a pretty good idea that could help our trip to nationals, which yes we are going to go to by the way and we will kill it. So just let him have this one okay. So go for it Finn." Quinn says. Everyone looks at her shocked while Rachel has a proud smile on her face. "Besides, there's only one girl I plan on kissing." she says before pulling Rachel into yet another kiss.

"Gag me." Santana groans rolling her eyes, resulting in getting herself nudged in the side by her own girlfriend.

"Well thank you Finn, for your generous tribute and thinking ahead. Thank you." Mr. Shue says ushering Finn back to his seat. "Finn's right, we should be thinking of raising money because we will get to Nationals. Until then we should come up with a set list for Regionals, but first a few of you had a performance you wanted to show. So guys, the floors all yours." Mr. Shue says once again taking a seat.

Quinn, Blaine, Santana and, Mike stood from their seats and walked to the front, but not before placing a kiss on their partner's cheek.

"Well as you guys know Valentines Day is tomorrow, so we thought we'd do something for our favorite ladies in the house…and guy. Sorry Kurt." Quinn grins. Everyone, except one, chuckles at the blonde while Kurt nodded at her with a smile.

The music started playing as the four got into formation.

**(Quinn)  
><strong>_Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
><em>_Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
><em>_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
><em>_And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

Quinn steps up to Rachel and held her hand, singing to her.

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud  
><em>_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud  
><em>_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd  
><em>_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl  
><em>_The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

Quinn goes back to the group and Blaine steps forward.

**(Blaine)  
><strong>_Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
><em>_Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
><em>_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
><em>_And anyone who asks I'ma let 'em know_

Mike and Santana went up to their girlfriends singing to them.

**(Mike and Santana)**

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud  
><em>_She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud  
><em>_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd  
><em>_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

They both headed back to the front, but not before Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's hand, while Mike left one on Tina's cheek.

_**(All)  
><strong>__**I'm telling the world that I've found a girl  
><strong>__**The one I can live for, the one who deserves  
><strong>__**To give all the light, a reason to fly  
><strong>__**The one I can live for, a reason for life**_

Everyone in the club joined in clapping.

_**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah  
><strong>__**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah  
><strong>__**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah  
><strong>__**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh**_

They all stood up and danced around the room. The girls and Kurt of course paired up with their partners.

_**I'm telling the world that I've found a girl  
><strong>__**The one I can live for, the one who deserves  
><strong>__**To give all the light, a reason to fly  
><strong>__**The one I can live for, a reason for life**_

_**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah  
><strong>__**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah  
><strong>__**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah  
><strong>__**Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah**_

After the song was over, everyone cheered the group, while the 3 girls and Kurt were smiling from ear to ear.

The four broke from the group dance, grabbing something from behind the piano that no one noticed before and pulled out a banner. They opened the banner that says _'Be __**OUR **__valentine?'_

As an answer they all went up to their significant other and placed a kiss on their lips. Some went longer than others, Santana and Brittany, before they gave them their final answer.

"YES!" they all said. Everyone cheered, except for one obvious one, who was just sulking in his chair.

The next day, Valentines Day, everyone in McKinley were definitely in the spirit. Guys were giving their girlfriends chocolates and little teddy bears with silent hopes that they were getting laid that night.

"So what are your plans on the love filled day?" Puck asks as he, Quinn, Santana, Blaine and Sam all walked down the halls.

"Well I was thinking of taking Kurt on a nice picnic in the park and take him to this play he's been dying to see." Blaine says with a smile.

"Just taking Britt Britt to Breadsticks then a movie then maybe head back to my place for a little lady loving." Santana says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Gee that's romantic." Quinn says sarcastically.

"Shut up Q." Santana playfully pushes Quinn. "So what about you Puckerone?"

"Aye nothing much, just chilling at home. Playing some game, watching some action movies." Puck says.

"Speaking of that, you're still okay with babysitting Luke tonight, right?" She turns to Puck.

"Yea you know it Q. Can't wait to spend some one on one time with lil Q." Puck says.

"You know I'm still surprised you don't have plans tonight. Don't you usually go out scouting for some unfortunate girls to fuck." Santana says casually. Sam slightly flinches hearing that, but luckily no one saw.

"Yea well I thought I'd do something different this year. Doing the same old thing every year tends to get boring you know. So this year I'm cool with spending it with Lil Q. Chilling, watching some movies and playing some games. What about you Sammy boy?" Puck asks.

"Oh uh…nothing much. My mom and dad are going out for Valentines day dinner so I'm watching my little brother and sister." Sam explains.

"Oh cool. Yo we can totally tag team. I'll come over your place with lil Q. We'll get pizza. Oh man this will be so cool." Puck beams. Sam just smiles with a blush and was a bit uncomfortable.

Sam felt conflicted. On one hand he would love to spend valentines day with Puck, even if it was just babysitting. But then again, he's not sure if he can hide his feelings for Puck. What if he does something to show it? What if he loses his friendship because of it?

Quinn and Santana couldn't help but shake their heads at their best friend. Surely he couldn't be that oblivious to the blonde boy's crush on him. Could he?

"Uh yea…that sounds fun…I mean awesome." Sam stubbles over his answer.

"Alright!" Puck says patting Sam on the back. Sam gave him a small smile back. The rest of the group shook their heads at the two before continuing their journey down the hall.

That same morning Rachel, Brittany and Kurt were standing by Rachel's locker talking about valentines day and what their plans were. Rachel had no idea what Quinn had planned, but from the look of it she was sure her two best friends knew. If only she could get them to tell her what it was.

As she thought of ways to get her friends to tell her, Rachel was going through her locker. She stopped when she saw something she didn't remember putting there. Brittany and Kurt stopped talking when they saw the confused looked on Rachel's face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

Instead of answering, Rachel faces her friends with what caught her off guard. In her hands was a small valentines heart shaped chocolate candy box and a colorful card. Kurt took the card from Rachel and read it out loud.

"'You're prettier when you smile'" Kurt says.

Rachel's head snapped up from the candy box to Kurt.

"What?"

"That's what the card says." Kurt points out, a bit confused by Rachel's reaction. Brittany stands over Kurt's shoulders reading over the card before nodding in agreement. Rachel takes the card and read it herself. "Okay what's going on? What's the big deal about a card?" Kurt asks.

Brittany was about to shrug her confusion until she realized she had seem it before.

"Rachel is this…" Brittany starts and Rachel nods her head.

"What…is it what?" Kurt asks curious and not to happy being out of the loop.

"I-I've seen it before." Rachel states. "Valentines day 6th grade year, somebody stuck a box of chocolate and a card in my locker. And it kept going every valentines day." Rachel looks down at the box and card in her hand. "I never saw who it was."

"Wow so you have a secret valentine." Kurt pauses. "Wait, you don't think…it's Finn do you?" Kurt asks. Brittany and Kurt both looked a little horrified at the thought. Rachel not paying much attention to the two, opens up the chocolate box. On the top part of the lid, there was sticky note, a red, Rachel's favorite color, sticky note. Written on it _'don't worry, they're vegan.'_ Seeing that helped the two.

"Nope"

Rachel has yet to say anything. Her secret valentine was back, and she didn't know what to do or how to feel. How could she tell Quinn when she didn't even know.

Speaking of Quinn…

"Hey babe" Quinn comes up behind Rachel wrapping her arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her temple. The others followed behind her and pair up with their loves.

"Hey!" Rachel says rather startled than excited to see Quinn. Quinn could tell.

"You okay?" Quinn asks with a small smile, but concerned.

"Yea…yea I'm fine. Great even." Rachel rushed out. Quinn however didn't look to convinced. Rachel kisses Quinn on the lips as to prove that she was fine. That kiss seemed to also block whatever fears and questions Rachel had had earlier. She smiles when she feels Quinn smile into the kiss.

"Okay I guess I believe you." Quinn jokes when they pulled from the kiss. Rachel smiles at her. "Walk you to class?" Quinn asks holding out her arm for Rachel to take. Rachel giggles.

"Why thank you." Rachel takes Quinn's arm, letting her hold her books in her other hand before walking her to her class leaving while Kurt and Blaine talked cutesy together, Puck flirted with 3 girls while Sam glared at the girls, but started longingly at him, and Brittany and Santana were making out against the lockers, not caring who watched.

For that moment Rachel forgot all about her old secret valentine and hadn't thought about "him" all day. It wasn't until the break between her third bell where it all came crashing back.

Rachel was at her locker when she found it. Another gift, composed of a small light brown teddy bear with a pink heart in the middle of it's stomach, box of chocolate, and colorful card. This time the card says "your eye are pretty. They sparkle and light up. Like light sabers. And light sabers are cool, so your eyes are cool too. Happy Valentines Day, Rachel." And there it was, written word for word, just like in 7th grade. It warmed her heart when she saw the colorful drawings of the two light sabers on the side and in the top center was a drawing of big brown beautiful eyes.

Rachel looked at it one more time before placing it back in her locker. She walks away from her locker smiling before she realizes it. She shouldn't be smiling over anything that someone other than her girlfriend had done for her. Rachel quickly shakes off the thoughts then quickly headed to her next class.

She again receives another valentines in her locker. This time it was from 8th grade. It consisted of candy jewelry including candy necklace, bracelet, and a ring pop, also equipped from a card. "Girl's like jewelry right? Okay cool. And you have a really nice voice. I like listening to you sing. It's pretty. Like you. Happy Valentines Day."

Rachel was so engrossed into the card, she didn't notice Finn walking up to her.

"Hey Rach" Finn greets with his usual dopey smile.

Rachel's head snaps up startled.

"Oh hello Finn. What are you doing out here?" Rachel asks, trying to discreetly place the items back in her locker before Finn saw and started asking questions.

"Kissing booth" Finn say obvious, pointing down the hall at the surprisingly long line of girls. "You know I'm making glee club some big money with this thing. We're going to nation for sure." Finn says proud of himself. Rachel can't help but also smile. She really was proud of him.

"Finn, that's…that's really great." Rachel says.

"Yea" A pause. "You know, you'd probably be doing the glee club a huge favor if you…you know…contrivert." Finn says.

"You mean contribute Finn." Rachel corrects.

"Yea that too." Finn says.

Rachel sighs and fights to roll her eyes.

"That's very thoughtful Finn, but I'm going to have to decline." Rachel says.

"But why not? It's not like we haven't doing it before." Finn says trying to flirt to, taking a step closer to Rachel.

"True, but also I wasn't dating anyone." Rachel says stepping back.

"So you're saying that if you weren't dating anyone then we could…"

"No Finn, I'm not saying that." Rachel says. Finn's face drops. "Finn we had some good times, but I don't think we can go back to that. I don't want to go back to that…" Rachel says.

"Why not?" Finn asks as if he couldn't understand what Rachel was getting at.

"Finn, most of the time you were ashamed that you were dating me. And you were cheating on me. And you didn't even remember that I was vegan. No matter how many times I've had to remind you. More than twelve by the way" Rachel says. "Look I just think it's best if we just stay friends." Rachel says before walking away.

She doesn't get far before she hears Finn.

"She's just going to break your heart, you know." Finn shouts, getting the attention from those who were in the hallway and of course Rachel. "She's not fit to be with just one person. Soon she's just gonna dump you when something better comes along." Finn sneers. "Then who's gonna be there for you?"

"See that's the awesome thing about me Finn." they heard far from them. They turned to find Quinn standing there leaning against one of the lockers. "One, you don't know jack shit about me." Quinn states as she walks towards the two. "And two, there's no one better than Rachel. And unlike you, I can actually keep it in my pants for someone other than my girlfriend, and I know when I have a good thing. Now why don't you Back. The fuck. Off." Quinn says getting into Finn's face.

"How you make me." Finn challenges.

"I would but, I'm not sure, _my _girlfriend would be to happy about that." Quinn says walking past Finn to Rachel. "You okay?" Quinn turns her full attention to Rachel.

Rachel nods. "Yea…I'm fine."

"You know what he said…" Quinn starts ready to defend herself, but Rachel cuts her off by moving her hands to cup Quinn's face.

"Quinn, I know." Rachel says. Honestly she wasn't effected at all by anything Finn said about Quinn. She's been hearing that from all the jealous people since she and Quinn stated dating. She's really just annoyed by it all. Can't people come up with anything original. This whole _**'Quinn's gonna dump you for something better'**_, is really starting to get on her last nerves. Also it's a little insulting.

Quinn smiles.

"Walk you to lunch? We can sneak out and go to BreadstiX. I get discounts." Quinn grins. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice try, but no. We would have a just as enjoyable lunch in the cafeteria with our friends." Rachel says.

"Well had to try." Quinn grins. Rachel shakes her head at her silly girlfriend. Both seemed to have forgotten Finn was still standing behind them. Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's shoulders, while Rachel's went to her waist, and they walked to the lunchroom.

But before they do, Quinn turns back to Finn.

"And Finn…here." Quinn tosses him a thick white envelop.

Confused, Finn opens up the envelop and he couldn't believe his eyes. Both Rachel and Finn looked at the blonde shocked.

"You're raising money for glee club, well there's my tribute." Quinn says. "Just don't tell anybody." Quinn says as she and Rachel walk away.

The whole way, Rachel stared at her girlfriend in awe and wonder.

"What was that for?" Rachel asks.

"Just thought I'd make a generous donation." Quinn shrugs, but Rachel could see there was more to it.

"Quinn"

Quinn looks at her girlfriend and she knew she had to spill. She chuckles

"Fine. Finn's going this for glee club but be honest no matter how much he charges or how many girls come, he's not going to make enough to get us all a flight from here to New York and back. So I just…helped him out a bit. And hey as far as I see it, helping him helps glee which you love. So by default I'm doing this for you." Quinn explains.

"And what about the him not telling anyone part."

"Well…it was his idea. If the club found out it was me who basically gave him the money, then the attention would be off of him and once again on me. And I soo don't want to hear his whining. We hear enough from Luke, and his are actually adorably bearable. Finn's…not so much. So I'm letting him have his moment. No big." Quinn says. Rachel chuckles.

"You two are becoming fast friends. I can see it." Rachel jokes. Quinn's face turns to one of false disgust.

"Oh god, no Rach, no. Jinx knock on wood." Quinn whines making Rachel laugh even harder.

"Oh stop it." Rachel playfully hits Quinn in the arm.

"Regardless of how you two are…that was really sweet of you, Quinn." Rachel places a kiss on Quinn's cheek. Quinn smiles at her girlfriend and the two were on their way to the lunchroom where their friends were. They all gushed about their valentines day plans. Rachel still has no idea what Quinn had up her sleeves for their valentines day date, but she's sure she has the perfect gift for Quinn.

Speaking of gifts, it was the end of the day and the last bell had just rang signaling the end of the day. Rachel was heading to her locker half expecting yet another gift from her secret valentine. If her calculation was correct she would be receiving the friendship bracelet that seemed to be made from hand with her name on it. It was two different color string, black and gold with two little stars on the sides that connect the strip with Rachel's name.

Rachel takes a deep breath before she opened her locker. She releases a breath when she saw nothing out of the ordinary. It seems the secret valentine has stopped. Though Rachel is happy that whoever this is has stopped, there was still a part of her that was sadden by this. She was kind of hoping to find…something.

Instead she just took yet another deep breath and began going through her locker. As she placed and took out books that she would need for the weekend, she found a folded up note. Curious, she picks it up and unfolds it.

'_**Meet me in the auditorium'**_

Rachel's hearts started to hammer in her chest. Her secret valentine since 6th grade wanted to meet her. What should she do? How should she feel? Admittedly at the time she first found the first gift back in 6th grade, she had always wanted to meet this secret valentine. At first it was the best way to get over her crush on Quinn, then it evolved into she just really wanted to meet this person. She wanted to meet the person that showed her more attention and showed her more interest than anyone in school. She even ended up developing a crush on the secret valentine.

But now was different. Now she had Quinn. Not only was Quinn her girlfriend and "baby daddy" of her beautiful son, Quinn was also one of her best friends. That's more than Rachel could ask for. But she won't lie, seeing that first gift might have stirred some old feelings.

You know what, no. Rachel will go and meet this secret valentine and she will tell them that though she is very flattered with the years of being flowered with gifts, she is in a very commented relationship and she loves her girlfriend…even if she can't work up the nerve to tell her herself.

There. She was going to go and set this secret valentine straight. With determination, Rachel shuts her locker and storms off the auditorium. The room was dark, sans the lights over the stage.

"Hello?" Rachel calls out through the empty room as she walks further into the room. "Is anyone here?" she asks when she receives no answer the first time.

Rachel then heard foot step up on the stage. Her heart starts to once again beat rapidly waiting the appending meeting. Imagine her complete and totally shock when she saw Quinn walking out on the stage with a red rose in her hand.

"Quinn? You sent the note?" Rachel asks shocked.

"Yea. I had to get you here somehow without giving anything away." Quinn says. She steps off the stage and hands Rachel the rose. "So I know I…well we kind of already did something for you guys, but I wanted to do something for you. Just for you." Quinn says with a shy smile.

Also smiling, Rachel takes the rose and takes a seat in the front while Quinn hops back on the stage. She gestures behind her and the music begins.

_For the way you changed my plans  
><em>_For being the perfect distraction  
><em>_For the way you took the idea that I have  
><em>_Of everything that I wanted to have  
><em>_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

_For the ending of my first begin  
><em>_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
><em>_And for the rare and unexpected friend  
><em>_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
><em>

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
><em>_But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
><em>_And never wanna be without ever again_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
><em>_So when you were here I had no idea  
><em>_You the best thing I never knew I needed  
><em>_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

_My accidental happily  
><em>_(Ever after)  
><em>_The way you smile and how you comfort me  
><em>_(With your laughter)_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book  
><em>_But now if you open it up and take a look  
><em>_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
><em>_So when you were here I had no idea  
><em>_(When you were here)  
><em>

_You the best thing I never knew I needed  
><em>_(That I needed)  
><em>_So now it's so clear, I need you here always  
><em>_(Now it's so clear)_

_Who knew that I could be  
><em>_(Who knew that I could be)  
><em>_So unexpectedly  
><em>_(So unexpectedly)  
><em>_Undeniably happier  
><em>_Sitting with you right here, right here next to me_

_Girl, you're the best  
><em>

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
><em>_(Said I needed)  
><em>_So when you were here I had no idea  
><em>_(When you were here)  
><em>

_(Said I had no idea)_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
><em>_(That I needed)  
><em>_So now it's so clear I need you here always  
><em>_(Now it's so clear)_

_(So clear, so clear, I need you always)  
><em>_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

At the end of the song, Rachel jumps up from her seat and runs on to the stage, pulling Quinn in for a passionate kiss. Caught off guard at first, Quinn kisses Rachel back with equal passion.

"Will you be my valentine?" Quinn pants out as they break apart.

"You don't even have to ask." Rachel says before leaning in for another kiss.

The two kiss for awhile on stage, before Quinn is the one to break it.

"Oh I forgot to give you something." Quinn says. She reaches into her pocket and puling out a gold and black friendship bracelet. Rachel looks surprised and shocked. She looks from the bracelet to Quinn and back. And it all just clicks.

"It was…it was you. This whole time." Rachel says completely stunned. Quinn's grin widens as she nods. "But…but how…why…when…" Rachel was still baffled to find out that her girlfriend was in fact her secret valentine this whole time.

"Well it started 6th grade. Everybody was getting all kinds of valentines and candies, and you were left out. You looked sad, and I felt bad. So I took one of my many many valentines and put it in your locker. The note I just kind of put together." Quinn grins with shrug. "After that, every year I just went out of my way to get you something. To show you that you weren't alone." Quinn says to an awe struck Rachel.

Quinn reached and grabbed Rachel's hand, her face grows serious. "After my mom died, I was…I was…a bit of a joy kill all year long. No holiday tradition could cheer me up." A pause. "But then valentines day came up, and I just knew that if I can't make myself happy by bringing my mom back and helping my dad out, if I could at least put a smile to your face, then I was good. I just couldn't wait to get you something and to see the look on your face when you saw it. It was beautiful. It still is" Quinn explains. She uses her thumb to wipe off the tears that were rolling down Rachel's face. "You know even back then I guess I should have known."

"Should have known what?" Rachel asks softly.

"That I was gonna fall for you." Quinn smiles at Rachel. "And I did."

Rachel looked wide eyed in amazed at the blonde before smashed her lips on to Quinn's in a breathtaking kiss. Quinn smiles into the kiss before sending it back tenfold.

After five minutes of kissing, the couple finally came up for air, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Come on. I've got big plans from us tonight." Quinn says taking Rachel's hand and guiding her out of the auditorium and then the school.

Hours later it was time for their date. While Rachel was still upstairs getting ready, Quinn was already dressed and helping Puck get Lucas in the car. And by helping I mean sending an hour just saying goodbye to him while Puck got everything in there.

They were supposed to be gone two hours ago, but Rachel spent an hour just saying goodbye to Lucas. It would be Lucas' first time staying the night with someone else. Yea, Puck got word from Sam that his parents were just going to rent a motel room from the rest of the night for valentines, so then Puck suggested they have a sleep over. At first Rachel was very reluctant to do it, but with some persistence from Quinn Rachel let it go. She would just check on him at every minute, and she trust Sam. Beside Lucas could make some new friends. Sure they were going to be older than him, but they're still friends. Bottom line is Rachel was spending as much time with her baby boy before he left, even if it was just for a few hours.

While Rachel was saying her goodbyes, Quinn was getting ready, and now that she's done it was her turn for goodbyes. Reluctantly, Rachel left to get ready and Quinn was helping Puck get Lucas' stuff in his truck. Well Puck was putting the stuff in his truck, Quinn just held Lucas, playing and talking to him. Puck rolls his eyes at the blonde as he finished loading.

"You done?" Quinn asks.

"Yep. And thanks so much for your help." Puck says sarcastically.

"No problem." Quinn smirks. Once again Puck rolls his eyes before walking over to the driver side.

Quinn finally places Lucas in her car seat.

"There you go baby boy. Now you be good for Uncle Puck, okay." Quinn says as she straps together the last strap. "Bye baby." Quinn places a kiss on his head and gave him a little wave.

Lucas waves his little hand back. "Da da." he says.

Quinn rolls her eyes while Puck snickers. She reaches over and punches him hard in the arm.

"Ow!" Puck shrieks

"That's your fault." Quinn accuses.

"What? No way, S started it…I just joined in." Puck lamely protests while rubbing his sore arm. Quinn rolls her eyes. "Besides, you know you it."

"Whatever" She places one last kiss on Lucas' forehead before closing the door.

"Alright you knuckle heads have fun, but no to much fun, kay." Quinn says with a grin.

"I could say the same for you Q." Puck says with a smirk and wiggling his eye brows.

"Whatever dude. And hey don't be to hard on Sam, kay." Puck's grin turned to one of confusion.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, have fun." Quinn smiles sheepishly. Puck just looks at his friend confused.

Shaking his head at the strange blonde, Puck starts his car and starts to pull out of the parking lot. What neither noticed, was Charlie managed to sneak out of the house and into the truck. As the car pulls out, Charlie sticks his little head out the window. Quinn chuckles at the sight before returning into the house.

"Hey babe, you ready yet?" Quinn yells up to Rachel.

"Almost. I'll be down in a few." Rachel yells back.

Quinn smiles before going to the back really quick.

By the time Quinn back out, Rachel is finally ready. As she comes down the stairs, Quinn couldn't believe the beauty that was walking down those stairs towards her. Rachel was wearing a beautiful deep red dress that stopped mid knee with a pair of black beautiful heeled sandals. She had her wavey hair down in curls and light make up. Rachel was surely a vision.

"Wow Rach. You look…stunning." Quinn says awe struck. Rachel smiles with a slight blush.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." Rachel says back.

Quinn herself was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, a striped pink button up with a white vest and red tie with black hearts on it, and a pair for DC Stance Hi White/Black/Crazy Pink shoes. Her long blonde hair also down straight.

"Gotta look my best for you babe." Quinn grins. Rachel smiles back. "Ready to go?" Quinn asks

"Yes" Rachel answers with a nod.

Quinn helps Rachel put on her coat and grabs her own before opening the front door for her and then the car door. Once Rachel was safely inside, Quinn jogs over to the other side and gets in. After she starts car, Rachel starts hounding Quinn with questions about their date. Where were they going? What were they doing? Was it in town or out of town? Was it vegan food friendly? Why she asked that one, even though she knows Quinn respects her veganism, she doesn't know. It just seemed like the question to ask.

Chuckling in her seat, Quinn answered her questions as discreetly as possible. She wasn't telling where they were going. It was in town, and it was definitely vegan friendly. Quinn just let Rachel ask all the questions she wanted. It turned out to be a good distraction from Rachel noticing that they were just circling the block and was now pulling back up to their house.

"We're here." Quinn announces.

A smile breaks out on Rachel's face as she looks around to see where they were. Her smile quickly turned confused when she saw they were only in front of their house.

"Uh Quinn…we're just home." Rachel observes confused.

Quinn just chuckles at her girlfriend.

"You haven't seen it yet." Quinn says helping Rachel out of the car.

Still very confused, Rachel let's Quinn guide her back into their house.

As they were in the house, Quinn continues to guide Rachel to the back of the house. Rachel gasps when she sees the patio. It was decorated with sparkling white lights and there was a single round table in the middle covered in a red table cloth. On top of the table was a lit candle and two glasses.

"You did all this?" Rachel asks amazed.

"Yea. Well with a little help from the gang." Quinn says pulling the chair out for Rachel to take a seat. After Rachel was seated, Quinn want back in to the house. When she came out, in her hands were two plates of food.

She sat the first plate in front of Rachel, before placing down her own and taking her seat.

"Ouu, so what are we having?" Rachel asks excitedly looking at the plate of food on her plate.

"Cesar salad, with vegan cheese and vegetarian lasagna." Quinn says. "Hiram helped me make it. So I hope you like it." Quinn says as Rachel was taking a bite.

"Wait you made this?" Rachel asks a little shocked. Quinn starts to blush.

"Maybe…yea." Quinn says. She tries to distract herself by opening up a bottle of sparkling cider and pours it into their wine glasses.

Rachel finally takes a bite of her food and moaned at the taste. She can't believe how good it is. "Wow. Quinn this is amazing." Rachel says digging more into her food. Quinn smiles shyly at her girlfriend.

"Thanks, I know I have some pretty awesome culinary skills." Quinn says bringing her cocky persona back as a joke. It does make Rachel laugh, so all is good. Quinn takes a bite of her own food and even she is amazed, but she wont tell Rachel that.

As they ate their food, they talked about whatever came to mind. They could easily talk anything and everything with each other and never run out of things to talk about or get bored.

"Quinn, what's this?" Rachel asks when she finds a mysterious colorful box.

"I have no idea." Quinn says looking just as confused as Rachel.

Both looked at the box confused, until Quinn realized what it was and her eyes widen. There was a little sticky note on the side, which is probably why Rachel couldn't tell what it was. On the note it read:

'_**Safety first kids ;)- S'**_

Quinn was going to kill Santana.

"What is it?" Rachel asks curious. She takes a look at the note and looks at it confused until turning her attention back to the box. Her eyes also widen and she blushes.

Apparently Santana thought it was funny or smart, however you want to look at it, to get Quinn and Rachel a box of extra large Trojan condoms, the kind that even through you're wearing it, you can't feel it.

"Oh…well…" Rachel stutters.

"I am so going to kill her." Quinn mutters, just as mortified by the present. "Just ignore Santana, Rach. She's a…we don't have to…uh…I'll just go get the desert." Quinn practically jumps out of her chair and runs to the kitchen, leaving a blushing red Rachel.

Rachel looks back at the box still blushing. Although she was quite mortified by the gift she couldn't help but feel a little curious. Since she and Quinn had gotten together they had been a little…daring shall we say. A lot of teasing went on between both of them. Lots of make out sessions, and all of that. It even shocked Rachel sometimes at how much teasing the two of them did with each other. You'd almost think that they have done it everyday, which they haven't by the way. Not yet.

She had never thought of doing anything like this with Finn. Just the thought of being with Finn sexually made her almost want to see her dinner again. Come to think of it she never thought of Finn in that way. She never felt comfortable with him like that. She always felt, and somewhat knew he was ashamed of her, so it was hard to be herself and relaxed.

With Quinn she felt comfortable. She felt like she didn't need to hide or be shy or nervous or uncomfortable about herself and her body. Which is why the thought of going all the way with Quinn, again, excited her a little. She just hoped Quinn was on the same page as she was. Guess she'll just have to see how the rest of tonight went.

In the kitchen, Quinn was also going over Santana's little surprise gift. She is so going to kill Santana the next time she saw her. But in truth she was more embarrassed by what Rachel's reaction really would have been. Has Quinn thought about having sex with Rachel since they first got together. Hell yes, even before. What can she say, that first time with Rachel left a lasting impression. Thing is she wasn't sure if Rachel was ready to go there just yet. Though yeah their first time was pretty awesome in Quinn's opinion, it was still pretty unconventional. They were drunk and no one should lose their virginity drunk. If/when they were to do it again, Quinn wanted to make it perfect and special for Rachel. To treat Rachel the way a woman should be treated. But only when Rachel is ready. Guess they'll just have to see how the rest of the night goes.

After a few minutes to calm down, for the both of them, Quinn finally comes back outside with their desert. Chocolate and vanilla vegan ice cream with a chocolate, again vegan, brownie. And from there they were back to talking and enjoying each others company, forgetting about the small embarrassing hiccup.

Once they were finished with their deserts, Rachel was ready to give Quinn her present.

"Now, I know we discussed not getting each other presents today." Rachel starts.

"We said no such thing." Quinn jokes making Rachel laugh at her silly blonde.

"But I got you something anyway. And let's just say great minds think alike." Rachel says motioning down to the heart shaped locket _"Lucas"_ gave her on her birthday. Quinn chuckles.

Rachel does an excited clap before reaching into her purse and pulling out a similar black square box and hands it to Quinn. "Happy Valentines Day, baby."

"Aww thanks babe. You shouldn't have." Quinn says making Rachel laugh.

Quinn opens the box and the design is the same as Rachel's, without the diamond, and with a Q in the middle. When she opened it, tears instantly formed in her eyes. On the inside were two pictures, but one picture was of both Rachel and Lucas together and the other picture was of Judy, Quinn's mom.

"Russell gave me the picture and I just had to put it in." Rachel explains.

"It's…it was one of the last pictures she took." Quinn whispers, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I-I didn't overstep did it. I just wanted to get something to keep with you and that you'd always rememb-" Rachel was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into hers.

Instead of saying her thank you, Quinn obviously showed it by pulling Rachel into a strong bruising kiss. They kissed for a moment before pulling back resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you. I love it." Quinn whispers breathless. Rachel nods against her forehead. "So…I guess it's my turn. Don't know how I'm going to top this, but I'll try." Quinn says with a smile. Rachel chuckles.

Quinn reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small black box. Alarmed by the box, Rachel looks shocked.

"Quinn…"

"Hold on it's not what you think." Quinn stops before Rachel could protest. "I know we're not there in our relationship just yet, but…I can see us getting there in the future." Quinn says. Rachel looks on in awe. "This is just a promise that we will get there. This is my promise to you that I will always be there for you, to cherish you, to _faithful_ to you and to love you as long as you let me. And even if you don't." Quinn says. She gets on one knee, dramatic effect. Tears were now leaking from Rachel's eyes. Quinn reaches up and wipes them with her thumb. "So Rachel Barbra Berry…will you accept my promise?" Quinn opens the box showing Rachel the small but beautiful Diamond white gold round cut promise ring.

Rachel gasps at seeing the beautiful ring. She responded with a nod before capturing Quinn's lips in another kiss.

"Thank you" Rachel says against Quinn's lips before pulling her back into a kiss. They pull back enough so that Quinn could slip it on her finger before being drawn back into yet another soft kiss.

They once again pull apart when oxygen was needed. Both had loving smiles on their faces. Quinn stands up from her crouch on the floor. She goes over to where she had her ipod plugged up to her ihome and presses play. Music began flowing through the room.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
><em>_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

Quinn walks back over to Rachel holding her hand out.

"Dance with me?" Quinn she asks rather than says.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
><em>_Without you it's hard to survive_

Rachel looks up at Quinn and without hesitation takes her hand.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
><em>_I want this to last  
><em>_Need you by my side_

They go to the clear area of the patio. Quinn wraps one arm around Rachel's waist and takes her hand with the other, while Rachel places her hand on Quinn's shoulder. They start swaying to the music.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
><em>_Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
><em>_I can't let you go  
><em>_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle  
><em>_Your heart is my sky  
><em>_They wipe away tears that I cry  
><em>

_The good and the bad times  
><em>_We've been through them all  
><em>_You make me rise when I fall_

Quinn steps back and twirls Rachel around, making her giggle, before bring her back in to her.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
><em>_I want this to last  
><em>_Need you by my side_

Quinn and Rachel lean in for a kiss as they continues to sway.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
><em>_Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
><em>_I can't let you go  
><em>_Want you in my life_

The two looked deep into each others eyes. Their eyes seemed to sparkle more from the lights shining and they looked more beautiful than they've ever seen. Getting sucked in the whirling vortex of beautiful brown, Quinn found herself uttering words she's never thought herself to say to anyone but her family.

"I love you."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
><em>_I want this to last  
><em>_Need you by my side_

Rachel's face instantly took a look of shock. She couldn't believe what Quinn had just said to her. Sure she of course felt the same, she just didn't realize Quinn did too. That's why she hadn't been able to work up the nerve to say it, because she didn't think Quinn felt the same. But now she does know and Quinn is saying it to her first.

"I love you" Quinn repeats a little more nervous than she was before. Rachel's silence was very nerve wrecking.

Rachel looks deeper into Quinn's eyes. Looking for what she didn't know. Maybe just an inkling that Quinn may be lying to her or something because there was no way someone like Quinn could love her right? Hey insecurities die hard people. She's still getting over it. But still she found nothing but the truth in those hazel eyes.

A brand new sparkling smile spreads on Rachel's face, small tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you too." Rachel finally says back. The smile on Quinn's face almost splits her face in half. They pulled each other in for a strong deep passionate, breathtaking kiss.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
><em>_Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
><em>_I can't let you go  
><em>_Want you in my life_

Rachel is the one to pull away for air, but Quinn just moves her kisses down to Rachel's neck and pulse point.

"W…why don't we give Santana's gift a try." Rachel all but moans out. Quinn instantly stops her assault on Rachel's neck and looks at her with a mixture of confused, shocked, and a bit of arousal

"You want to…" Quinn stutters out. Rachel nods her head, biting her lip. "Ar-are you sure? I-I mean we don't to if you don't wa…" Quinn rambles but is then cut off when Rachel puts her fingers to her mouth to stop her.

"Quinn I'm sure. I'm…a little…well a lot nervous, but…I'm sure. I want to this with you. I love you." Rachel says. Quinn looks at Rachel. Sure she could tell that she was nervous as she was, but she wanted to do. With that Quinn nods her head.

"I love you too." … "Okay…let's do it." Quinn says. Rachel smiles at her and Quinn smiles back. With Rachel's arms still wrapped around her neck, Quinn reached down to Rachel's hips and swiftly picks Rachel up. Rachel lets out a laughing shriek, wrapping her arms tightly around Quinn's neck and her legs around her waist. Quinn chuckles before looking back at Rachel and pulling her into a soft kiss.

Their lips were caught in a beautiful dance. Both pull away, just slightly, they can still feel each other's breath on their lips, to smile at one another. With some skills, Quinn picks up the box of condoms with one hand and starts to carry Rachel back into the house.

Carefully Quinn carried Rachel up the stairs to their room. Once they were inside, Quinn gently laid Rachel on the bed, both of their lips fully attached to each other.

They kisses soft and passionately. As they deepened the kiss, hands started to roam over or under clothes. Quinn gently glided her hand down and up Rachel's sides and legs. Feeling her smooth soft skin under her finger tips. Rachel moans into their kiss as she felt Quinn's hands over her warm skin.

Quinn moves her kisses down to Rachel's neck and pulse point. She placed delicate kisses over her neck. Moaning, Rachel tangles her fingers through Quinn golden locks. She moves her head aside to give Quinn more access. After Quinn has completed her assault on Rachel's neck, she moves her kisses down placing soft small kisses on her neck, her chin, and the area of her chest that the dress didn't cover, the top of her breast.

She moves back up to reconnect their lips. Rachel lets out yet another moan as Quinn moves her knee inbetween Rachel's legs. As they kissed, Quinn starts to grind against Rachel, pushing her knee hard against Rachel's covered, but surely wet core. Rachel pulls away from Quinn's lips as she let out a moan. Rachel then lets out a disappointed groan when Quinn pulls back.

Ignoring her obviously pretty horny girlfriend, Quinn reaches behind Rachel's dress and slowly unzips it. Once it was unzipped, she slide the straps down Rachel's shoulders.

Quinn got a surprise when she saw that Rachel wasn't wearing a bra under the dress. Both girl's breath hitch, Quinn because of the beautiful sight of Rachel's breast in front of her face, and Rachel because of the cold breeze that hit her now partly hard nipples, and from the intense stare Quinn was giving her. She starts to feel a little self conscious. When it looks likes she was about to cover herself up, Quinn stops her.

"Hey, don't…you're beautiful." Quinn says. Though blushing, Rachel smiles lovingly up at her girlfriend, feeling less self conscious.

Quinn forward placing softly kisses all over her chest and moves down to her breast. She pressed kisses over her breast before paying attention to her nipple. She swirled her tongue around the areola before taking the nipple into her mouth and giving a gentle suck. Rachel moans loudly under her. After a few seconds, Quinn does the same to her other breast.

"Oh god, Quinn." Rachel moans.

Quinn starts to move further down, taking Rachel's dress along with her. She finally removes the dress. Once the dress was off, Quinn finds herself face to face with Rachel's soaking wet panties. Quinn takes a good look at the glistening goodness that was Rachel. God, she wonders if Rachel taste as good as she remembers. What better way to find than having a taste. Above her Rachel was moaning and cants her hips in anticipation.

Quinn hooks her fingers through Rachel underwear, but before she was about to tug them down, she takes one more to at Rachel to be sure that Rachel want this. When Rachel nods her head, Quinn starts to pull her undies down her leg. Once they were off, Quinn lefts Rachel's leg and placed soft kisses, starting from her ankle on up. She moved up those kisses to her thighs. She then leans in and takes a long lick of Rachel's essences and moans at the taste. Yep, she tastes just as good as Quinn can remember. She continues to take a few more licks.

"Oh god Quinn. Yes." Rachel moans loudly. Threading her fingers through Quinn's hair. Her finger nails scratching along Quinn's scalp.

Rachel's moans were driving Quinn crazy. She could feel herself getting harder but the second, so taking one more lick, Quinn begins to pull away. Rachel lets out a moan of disappointment when Quinn moves, but all was forgotten when Quinn reconnects their lips. She moans when she taste herself on Quinn's tongue. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get Quinn out of her clothes and inside of her. Now.

Pulling away from the kiss, Rachel pushes Quinn away, so that she is sitting up, one knee on the bed and her other foot still on the ground, and begins to rapidly unbutton Quinn's shirt.

Quinn chuckles at her girlfriend's eagerness, before deciding to help out. As Quinn worked on getting her tie off and finishing with her shirt, Rachel moved to undoing her pants. Once the task was done, Rachel pushes down Quinn's pants. Her boxers soon follow.

Rachel takes a good look at what Quinn was working with. Did she get bigger since the last time they were together? Then again Rachel was pretty drunk that night, so how can she be sure. What she is sure of is that Quinn looks as breathtaking as she did that night.

Quinn was now fully relieved of her clothes. Rachel lays back down on the bed pulling Quinn on top of her. Both of their breath hitch when they felt skin meet skin. Quinn leans down connecting her and Rachel's lips in a deep kiss. Rachel response eagerly. They start to move against each other. Quinn's hardening cock rubbed against Rachel's dripping pussy.

"Mmm, god Quinn." Rachel moans. Quinn also let's out a groan of her own.

Quinn pulls from Rachel to grab a condom from the box on the floor. As she goes to open it, Rachel takes the package from her.

"Let me." she says as she opens it.

Once it was open, she places it around Quinn's cock then gives it a few pumps of her own, earning a moan from Quinn.

Once she was done, she lean up to kiss Quinn.

"You ready?" Quinn asks.

"Yea" Rachel answers after a moment.

Quinn nods leaning to kiss her one more time. As she lines up with her entrance, Quinn slowly starts to push into Rachel. Both moan at the feeling of them becoming more connected. Though Quinn was wearing a condom, it so doesn't feel like it. Rachel was just as tight and hot as she remembers. Heaven to be more exact.

Rachel let's out a slight hiss as she feels herself being entered and stretched. Quinn stops before she is fully inside. She waits awhile as Rachel adjusts to her size. Sure Rachel wasn't a virgin, duh of course she would know that, but it had been more than a year since they were last together. She needed some time to get used to it.

Once she had adjusted, she nodded her head for Quinn to continue. Quinn continues to enter Rachel until she was fully inside. Again Rachel hisses at being filled.

"You okay?' Quinn asks concerned. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No…no. I'm okay. Just…give me a moment." Rachel says with her eyes squeezed shut.

Quinn reaches up and wipes the tear that escaped Rachel's eyes. Half of Quinn hated herself for causing Rachel pain, but she knew Rachel wanted this. So she was to use everything in her power to make Rachel feel good. She places soft kisses around Rachel's face, hoping this will help her relax.

"Okay…you can move now." Rachel says softly.

Slowly Quinn pulls out of Rachel before pushing back into her. She starts to slowly thrust into Rachel. After a few thrust, Rachel starts to get into it and moans in pleasure.

"Oh god." she moans.

Still thrusting, Quinn leans down to kiss Rachel. Rachel moans into the kiss. She cants her hips up and starts to meet Quinn's thrusts.

"Oh shit…" Quinn groans feeling Rachel's warm pussy squeeze around her length.

"Oh god Quinn, right there!" Rachel moans as Quinn hits her g-spot. Rachel scratches up Quinn's back. Leaving possible scaring that will later appear.

Quinn's thrust pick up it's pace. Moan, groans, and deep sighs filled the room. Quinn nor Rachel took their eyes off of one another. Quinn takes one of Rachel's hands and interlocked their fingers together over her head as she kept thrusting.

"I love you." Quinn says

"Mmm…I love you too." Rachel moans out.

When Quinn started to feel that Rachel was close, and she was right behind her, with her free hand Quinn reaches down to rub Rachel's clit, being her to her orgasm.

"OH…QUINN!" Rachel screams as her orgasm hits.

"Fuck…Rachel!" Quinn comes right along with her girlfriend, releasing herself into the condom.

Quinn continues to pump slowly, helping Rachel come down from her high.

"Oh my god." Rachel pants out. "That was…"

"…yea it was." Quinn pants out. A giant smile spreads on her face. Rachel smiles back at her.

Quinn leans down and kisses Rachel softly.

"I love you." Rachel says as they pull back.

"I love you too." Quinn smiles leans to kiss her again.

As they kissed, in a surprise move, Rachel flips them over to where she was on top. Both laughed out loud as they resumed kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Santana had the perfect valentines date planned for her and Brittany. First they were going to take a walk in the park, maybe even feed the ducks if any were out. Santana knew how much Brittany loved feeding the birds. Then they were going to head to Breadstix for a nice dinner, discount thanks to Quinn. And because most of the employees and manager were afraid of her. Then they were going to head back to her place, cuddle on the couch, watch some of Brittany's favorite movies and get in a little lady lovin'. Yep that was the plan.

Sadly sometimes plans don't go as…well planned.

Though the park part did go as planned. They held hands as they took a walk around the park. After feeding the ducks, who were surprisingly friendly today, even let them pet them, they were walking away when they felt they were being followed.

When they turned, they saw no one, but then looking down they saw one of the little ducklings had followed them. They, meaning Santana, tried to take him back to his family, but they were already floating away, leaving the little duckling behind.

Brittany felt bad for the little ducky and wanted to take him home. Thought he would make a good friend for Lord Tubbington.

Who was Santana to deny her girlfriend what she wants. Especially with the cute little pout from both Brittany and the duckling, how the ducking was pouting, Santana will never know or admit was cute. So needless to say the little duckling joined them on their date.

First they had to stop at the vet, get little Geoff, that's what Brittany named him, Geoffrey, Geoff for short, shots and to check out if he had anything. Then they had to go to the pet store to get him food, a cage and bed and other necessities.

The check up itself took about 2 hours, Geoff walked out with a clean bill of health. Then the shopping took a good 3 to 4 hours. There was so many things Brittany wanted to get Geoff. Santana wondered how much a duck really needed. Apparently a lot according to Brittany.

Then when they got to BreadstiX, because they wouldn't allow pets, no matter how much Santana argued, and trust she argued hard, even threaten to complain to the higher authorities, they weren't able to eat in. So reluctantly they had to order out.

They went back to Santana's house, ate, fed Geoff, then cuddle on the couch with Geoff in between them, he was like their little baby, even though Santana will continue denying it, and watched the movies. Brittany tried to get Lord Tubbington to join them, but, much to the delight of Santana, he just ignored them and walked away. Where he went, Santana doesn't care.

So yea sometimes plans don't go as planned, but that's not necessarily always a bad thing. Sometimes it could be for the better.

2 movies later, a tired Geoff had waddled to his cage bed Brittany had set up for him, Santana has come to learn this little duck was a freaking genius and fell asleep. Now as the third movie played in the back ground, Santana and Brittany were on the couch making out. Brittany was straddling Santana's waist. Santana's hands moving from her hips to waist and back. Their lips joined together in a nice passionate dance. Shirts were thrown somewhere around the room. Santana at least had on a tank top while Brittany was just in her bra.

Santana moves her kisses to Brittany's neck. Brittany lets out a moan when Santana had kissed her special spot. Santana smirks when she knows she got Brittany's spot.

Brittany tangled her fingers through the Latina's hair.

"You wanna take this up stairs?" Brittany moans out.

Santana pulls back and looked at Brittany before a giant grin spreads on her face.

"Oh yea!" she says, in a quick move with Brittany still on her lap, Santana picks her up. Giggling Brittany wraps her arms and legs tightly around Santana's waist and neck. Santana wasted no time getting them up stairs.

"Wait, what about Geoff?" Brittany asks.

"Aye…he'll be ok." Santana says. She takes a look back at the duck only to find he's fast asleep. "Yep he's good." with that being said, Santana races upstairs with Brittany in her arms.

Once they are in Santana's room, they both crashed on the bed, lips fully attached. Tongues meeting, moans sounding.

Santana briefly sets up to remove her tank top before joining their lips back in a searing kiss. Santana thanks god, she's laying on the bed, because the way Brittany was kissing her right now, she felt her knees go weak.

Still kissing, Brittany slightly leans up so that Santana can reach behind her and undo her bra. Once the bra is gone and Brittany's breast are free, Santana takes a good look at the beautiful orbs that are in front of her.

"God, you're so beautiful." Santana says leaning down to kiss Brittany again.

"Mmm, you're not so bad yourself." Brittany says into the kiss.

Santana starts to kiss down Brittany's torso. She places kisses on her chest, she pays special close attention to Brittany's perky breast. She sucked on her nipple like her life depended on it.

"God San…" Brittany moans, threading her fingers through Santana's hair.

She flicks her tongue on Brittany's pink nipple and twirled her tongues around it just like she knows Brittany likes it.

After a few more sucks, Santana continues her journey down Brittany's beautiful body. Noticing how lonely their bottom halves looked, teehee, Santana unzips Brittany's skirt. Once her skirt was gone, Santana quickly does away with her soaked underwear.

Santana does however slow down and takes in the beautiful canvas in front of her. It was just so wet, glistening, and just waiting for her. Sure Santana has seen Brittany this like many many times. Yes, Santana and Brittany has a very active sex life, but she never doesn't take a second to observe the goddess in front of her that she has the privilege to call her girlfriend.

Santana looks up at Brittany.

"I love you." she says.

"I love you too." Brittany says back with a breathtaking smile. Santana smiles back. She thinks that she wants to try something a little new tonight.

"Turn over for me, baby." Santana says. Though confused by her girlfriend's request, Brittany does as asked and turns on her stomach. Santana helps her adjust by placing her ass in the air.

Santana places soft kisses moving down her back. As she kissed her back, her hand makes it's way to Brittany's glistening pussy. She inserts one finger into Brittany's core.

"Mmm, San." Brittany moans at begin entered.

Santana starts to work her magic, moving her hand in and out of Brittany. In this position, Santana's finger was going deeper. Hitting Brittany's special quicker.

"Oh…shit San. Don't stop!" Brittany moans.

Not stopping her fingers, Santana repositions herself to where she's under Brittany's pussy and takes Brittany's clit in her mouth and sucking on it.

"OH GOD!" Brittany practically screams out. She gets a hard grip of the covers.

With Santana working her with her month and fingers, Brittany starts to rock back and forth, riding Santana's month. Santana had a good hold of her hips so she wouldn't go to far.

Santana moans at the taste of Brittany. Man, she can never get enough of the blonde dancer. She just tasted oh so sweet. The sound of Santana moaning, sent ripples through Brittany's core.

"Oh god San, do that again." Brittany moans.

Santana smirks into Brittany pussy and begins humming both of their favorite Disney song, "Can't wait to be King". Brittany was going crazy above her. The combination of Santana sucking on her clit, moaning into her pussy and her fingers, drove her near the edge.

"Oh my…ugh San…yes! I'm gonna cum…" Brittany moans.

Feeling that Brittany was in fact close, Santana starts to move faster with her fingers and apply more pressure to her sucking on her clit. Still humming, sucking, and her fingers moving in and out of her, hitting her g-spot a few times, brought Brittany quickly over the edge.

"YESSSS! SANTANA!" Brittany screams in pleasure as she cums. Santana was so glad her parents and siblings weren't home because Brittany surely was a screamer. And she loved it.

Santana continues to lap up Brittany's juices as she comes down from her high. She moves back up Brittany's body and turns her over.

Still panting, Brittany crashes her and Santana lips together in a deliciously hard kiss. Her tongue traces along Santana's bottom lip before entering Santana's mouth. Both moan as their tongues start to fight for dominance. Santana can feel herself getting even wetter than she was before just from this kiss.

Brittany turns them over to where she was on top and Santana was on her back. Before Santana could even blink her jeans and briefs were gone and Brittany's head was in between her legs going to town on her soaking wet pussy.

"Ohh shit Britt….fuck…oh GOD!" Santana moans loudly intertwining her fingers through Brittany's hair. Okay so she was a screamer too, but come on with Brittany doing all those wonderful things to her with her tongue, you'd be screaming too.

Brittany ate her out as if it were her last meal.

Santana's orgasm was approaching fast. When Brittany entered her with her fingers, Santana came screaming Brittany's name at the top of her lungs.

"BRITTANY!…oh shit Britt…shit shit shit fuck…FUCK!…Holy shit, babe!"

Brittany lapped up Santana's juices before moving up her body, straddling her and pulling her in for a kiss. After getting control of her breath, Santana returns the kiss.

They kiss for a bit. In the kiss, Brittany starts grinding her core into Santana's. Both let out moans as their pussies met each other. Santana sits up a little, Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck and her legs around her waist and started grinding more.

Soon the grinding gets faster. They pulled apart a little bit for air, but continued their grinding. Their clits rubbed against each other so deliciously.

"Oh god San…I'm so close." Brittany moans

"M-me too, Britt, me too." Santana says before taking Brittany's lips in another kiss.

Soon the two were cumming against each other. They shouted each other's name as they came.

"SAN!"

"BRITT!"

The rubbing slowed a bit as they calmed down. They laid back on the bed to finish catching their breath. Brittany sets her head up, leaning her chin on Santana's naked chest.

"So…was it good?" Brittany smirks. Of course she knows it was good. When isn't she? And with all the screaming going on, yea it was pretty awesome.

"Good? Try great. Excellent. Amazing. Spectacular. Stupendous." Santana pants out making Brittany giggle.

Brittany entangled her legs with Santana's and laid her head on her still rising chest. They laid there for a bit, loving how the feeling of their warm smooth skin touching each other.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Brittany looks up at Santana.

"Wanna go again?" Brittany grins.

Santana's face broke out into a gigantic smile.

"Oh hell to the yes!" Santana says. She rolls on top of Brittany. "Geoffy better cover his ears, cause I'm gonna have his mama screaming my name all night long." She says diving in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Also happening…<strong>

Puck and Sam were hanging out at Sam's house. They were babysitting while everyone else were out for Valentines. Of course Puck had a shit load of girls who wanted to go out with him today, but Puck was tired of the same old shit every year. He wanted to try something new and different, even if it was just babysitting with one of his bros, hey he'd take it. Babysitting and a sleepover, what more could Puck ask for. Plus Puck really liked hanging out with Sam.

Sam's little brother and sister were pretty cool too. They took a real liking to Lucas and Charlie. They had only seem him one other time and that was last year during Halloween, but they never got to play with him one on one, so playing with him now was so much fun. At one point, Stevie even tried to teach Lucas how to play the video game. He of course didn't get the concept of the game at 11 months and kept trying to put the remote in his mouth, but it was still fun trying to teach him and seeing him giggle like mad when Stevie tried to playfully scold him when he didn't push the right button.

It was an hour into the "sleepover", and they were waiting for the pizza Puck ordered. While they waited, Sam and Stevie were playing the video game while Puck and Stacey played with Lucas and Charlie. Puck had been playing the game but lost, so now he's playing with Luke, not that he's complaining. Playing with Lucas was fun. Kid laughed at any and everything. It was pretty freaking adorable.

As Puck played with Lucas, he had two pictures, one of Rachel and the other of Quinn in his wallet. Please don't ask why he has it, not even he knows.

When Lucas saw the pictures of his parents, he let out a baby squeal of excitement and laughter. Puck's smile widens.

"Yea, lil Q, you know who this is huh?" Puck says holding up the pictures.

"Ma ma ma ma." Lucas says reaching out for Rachel's picture.

"That's right, Luke. That's mama. And do you know who this is?" Puck asks holding up Quinn's picture. "Can you say da da? Say da da."

"Da…da…da da…da da." Lucas says.

"Yea, little Q!" Puck encourages him. Lucas starts to clap and laugh excitedly. He was holding the edge of the couch standing up. Hearing his little baby squeals, Charlie jumps out of Stacey's lap and joins in on the excitement barking. That just made Lucas laugh and squeal ever more.

"Da da…da da…da da…da da." Lucas says over and over.

"You got it lil man." Puck praises.

"You know Quinn is going to kill you right." Sam says grinning but keeps his eyes on the tv.

"Uh whatever it's funny. Rachel won't let her anyway, so I'm good." Puck says. "Besides he has to call her something right, might as well go with the obvious." Puck shrugs. Sam shakes his head laughing.

A few minutes later the door bell rings signaling the arrival of their dinner.

"Damn, right on time." Puck says looking at his watch. Took more minutes they would have had a free pizza. Darn their luck.

Sam pauses the game, he takes the money from Puck plus the money his parents had left for him, and goes to the door paying for the two pizzas, breadsticks, wings and a soda.

"Guys, go wash up. Time to eat." Sam instructs.

Stevie and Stacey raced to the bathroom to wash their hands. Puck races with them holding Lucas in his arms.

"Baby coming through!" Puck says passing the two young ones.

"HEY!"

Sam laughs as he fixes everyone's plates. After he's finished with the plates, he goes to turn the game off and puts on a movie. The menu of the movie was on by the time everyone sat down with their food.

First movie was Captain America: the First Avenger. They were all sitting around watching the movie and eating. Even Lucas was eating pizza he could chew with the little teeth he had, but small pieces of course and he also had his baby food. Puck was half feeding him and feeding himself.

By the forth movie, The Avengers, the kids were fighting sleep. They were all sleeping in the living room anyway. Sam told them to go get ready for bed. As they, still slightly sleepy, made their way in their rooms and getting ready for bed, Sam set up their sleeping beds.

Puck was doing the same for Lucas, getting him ready in his little John Cena pjs, and tucked in his little John Cena sleeping bag Rachel and Quinn bought him. Yea Luke was a John Cena fan, or at least Quinn was and she was trying to install that into Lucas.

"You're really good with him." Sam comments from the couch watching Puck tucked Lucas in. Stevie and Stacey were all ready dead to the world in their sleeping bags.

"Ah he's a kid. He's easy to entertain. But you think you can mention that to Rachel. For some reason she doesn't trust me with him. I don't get it." Puck says with a small pout. Sam thought he looked absolutely adorable. He just wanted to kiss that pout away.

No, stop it Sam. You can't be having thoughts like that. See this is what he feared being here with Puck. That his feelings would get out in the open. He was afraid his crush on the Mohawked boy would be revealed, and he couldn't have that. He'd just have to fight harder to keep his feelings under wraps.

Coming out of his thoughts, Sam noticed Puck had said something to him.

"Sorry what?" Sam asks blushing.

"I said you're pretty good too. With you brother and sister. Regular old mama hen." Puck says smiling.

"Yea, well…I babysit a lot. It's cool. Their cool kids." Sam replies.

"So what's your story?" Puck asks.

"What?" Sam looks at him confused.

"What's your story? Why are you here babysitting instead out with some hot chick?" Puck asks. "I mean dude don't take this the wrong way but you're hot. You've got this whole Justin Beiber thing going on and he's pretty popular with the girls now. So long as he doesn't cut his hair and turn into a total d-bag. Plus you were 2nd quarter back of the championship football team. Girls should be lining up to bone you, dude." Puck says.

Okay so Sam kind of blocked out everything after Puck called him hot. Puck thinks he's hot. Insert girlish giggle. Before getting to giddy about his crush thinking he's hot, Sam process everything else Puck says and instantly blushes. Truth was he did have a long list of girls come up to him asking him out, but it just wasn't doing anything for him and when his parents told him they were going out and Stevie and Stacey needed a babysitter, he jumped at the chance for an excuse to reject the dates. It just happened to be a coincidence that Puck was also babysitting that night and they were now tag teaming.

"Nope no, story. Just hanging out with the kids." Sam says quickly.

"Oh come on. I know there had to be a few honeys out there that want you." Puck urges.

"I wouldn't know." Sam shrugs, hoping to end this conversation real quick.

"You…you wouldn't know? Dude…wait…are you…are you gay, dude?" Puck asks

Sam's eyes widen in terror. "What? No…no way man!…I'm not…well not really…" Sam rambles. Oh shit what gave it away. This was it. One of the best friendships Sam has ever had will be over. Once Puck finds out he's into guys, he's going to drop him like a bad habit. Sam starts to panic more when Puck starts to talk again.

"I mean dude, it's cool if you are. No judgment here bro." Puck says.

"I'm not gay. I'm…bi." Sam admits. Maybe it wont be too bad.

"Hey man really it's cool. I'm friends with Blaine and Kurt remember. So no big." Puck reassures.

Oh yea, Sam forgot about them. Plus Puck's best bros are two girls who are dating girls, so why would he be against Sam being gay or well bi? Truth is Sam has no idea why he thought that. Guess he thought if Puck found out he was bi he would some how figure out about his crush, and not want to be friends with him anymore. That obviously is not happening, so Sam can breathe easily now. Well sort of.

"Yea,…right." Says blushing a bit at his foolishness.

There was a short silence.

"So…is there like a special person…guy or something? That why you didn't go out tonight?" Puck finds himself asking. He's not sure why he asked, he just…felt he had to know, you know. Cause he has to check this guy out to make sure he was good for his bro, you know. Yea that's it.

"N-n…maybe." Sam admits. "B-but it doesn't matter cause he's totally not interested." Sam says sadly.

"Why? Is he like in a relationship or something?…Wait…is it Blaine?…Kurt?" Puck asks.

Sam just looks at Puck. He wasn't sure if he could answer that. He felt he had already giving to much away. Sure Puck might be okay with him being into guys, but that doesn't mean he's okay with him being into him. So instead he just shrugs sadly.

"Oh…sorry dude. Sucks." Puck lays a comforting hand on Sam's shoulders. Sam practically melted feeling Puck's hand on him. "Hey man it's cool. So those guys aren't into you. It's their loss. I don't know about this whole lovey dovey gay thing, but I'm sure you'll find it. You're an awesome guy, so you deserve someone as awesome as you. So any guy or girl would be lucky to have you." Puck says sincerely.

Sam sat there stunned in silence. Without thinking he leans forward, crashing his lips to Puck's Part of him feared that Puck would push him away or punch him, one of those. He was surprised when Puck doesn't pull away, if anything he starts to kiss him back. He's totally taking that as a good sign. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, he heard someone calling his name.

"Sam…Sam…SAM!"

"W-what?…Huh?" Sam snaps out of his day dream. He looks to find Puck staring at him weirdly.

"Dude you okay? You like totally zoned out there. And…you look a little flustered." Puck asks.

It was all a day dream, of course. There was no way Puck would let Sam kiss him. Well except that one time during New Years, but Puck kissed him and pulled back before Sam could respond.

Sam all but jumps off the couch trying to get as far from Puck as he could. This is getting way out of hand.

"Whoa dude you okay?" Puck asks concerned at the blonde boy's sudden movement.

"Uh yea…yea…I'm gonna…I'm gonna go clean up the kitchen." Sam rushes out.

"Oh dude, I can help." Puck offers.

"No!…Uh nah, I…uh I got it. You go ahead and finish watching the movie." Sam says walking into the kitchen before Puck could say anything.

Puck watches Sam leave the room confused.

Once Sam was in the kitchen, he took a few deep breaths.

He really needed to get over this stupid childish crush. Puck was straight and a total lady lover. He knows nothing will ever come out of it. He just needs to get over it.

After taking a few breaths to calm down, Sam starts to clean up the kitchen, picking up the pizza boxes. Once he was done, he goes back to his room to get ready for bed and his sleeping bag. He goes back into the living room, sets up his sleeping bag and then gets into it, not saying a word to Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning After…<strong>

The next morning greeted Rachel and Quinn. Rachel was the first to wake up. What little sun that shined through the closed curtains, got into Rachel's eyes. She was a little disoriented at first, before she felt something wrapped around her waist. She lift up her head and saw Quinn peacefully sleeping. Looking at the blonde, a smile spreads across Rachel's face as she remember the night before.

Unlike the first morning after they had sex, the next morning was anything but awkward. Beautiful, magical, breath taking, any one of those, but awkward aint one. Plus Rachel didn't have a major hangover or vomit taste on her breath, so double win.

Rachel sat up a little and looked over Quinn's body. The body that just last night was doing amazing things to her. Rachel's eyes trailed doing Quinn's exposed body. They only covered a little over Quinn's waist, but did nothing to hide Quinn's special friend. From the looks of it, Quinn may be sleep, but her friend is fully awake.

Just looking at it made Rachel wet. Remembering how it so deliciously slide in and out of her. Touching places her fingers could never get to. Filling her so nicely. Rachel moans at the images passing through her head.

She then remembered that unlike their very first time, Rachel never got the pleasure to taste Quinn. Her mouth watered with want.

Taking one more look at a sleeping Quinn, Rachel removes the rest of the covers covering Quinn and moves lower to where she is face to face with Quinn semi-erected cock. Rachel moves forward and gives it a little blow and watch it twitch.

Rachel pauses for a moment when Quinn lets out a slight hiss from the air brushing across her erection. Once she was sure Quinn was back asleep, Rachel continues her mission. She takes in the beauty that is Quinn before taking that mushroom head between her lips. She slowly starts to suck on Quinn's head. She runs her tongue up and down the length before once again taking it back into her month. Rachel starts to move her head up and down, taking in every inch of Quinn's dick.

Above her, Quinn was stirring out of her sleep. She was having a wonderful recap dream on the night before, when she felt the increasing sensation below her waist. She cracks one eye open to find her girlfriend getting her unbelievable head. Holy shit.

"Holy shit, Rach." Quinn moans out, threading her fingers through her hair.

She throw her head back in a deep moan when she felt Rachel take in her dick all the way to the back of her throat.

"Shit!…Fuck, baby!"

Yea, Rachel remembers deep throating Quinn the first time, and she absolutely loved it. She did not disappoint this time either. She moved her other hand to fondle Quinn's balls.

"Oh Shit!…Oh my…fuck, Rachel…shit babe, I'm gonna cum! Move babe." Quinn pants.

Rachel didn't heed Quinn's warning. Though their first time she did indeed give Quinn head, Rachel never really tasted Quinn. She wanted to see how Quinn really tasted. After a few more pumps and sucks, Quinn was coming screaming Rachel's name at the top of her lungs. Rachel feels Quinn's cum move all down her throat, and moans at the taste. It was a weird taste, but it was okay. Quinn tasted good. Like sweet and tangy.

Just as Quinn was catching her breath, Rachel reaches over on the night stand to grab a condom. Not saying anything, Rachel wraps Quinn's hard on in the elastic. She straddles Quinn's waist and lines her penis up to her pussy entrance and sat down on it. Both girls moan at the new but familiar connection of their bodies.

After a second, Rachel begins to move up and down on Quinn's dick. She starts to pick up speed and is soon bouncing on Quinn's cock. Quinn wraps her hands around Rachel's waist helping as she rode her.

Quinn sits up, crashes her lips to Rachel's in a hungry kiss. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, still moving on her dick.

"Mmm…fuck." Rachel moans

Quinn moves her kisses down to Rachel's chest, and takes one of her breast in her mouth. Rachel moans loudly as Quinn sucks on her nipple while she's riding her.

"Oh shit Rach." Quinn moans.

Both could feel they were close. Quinn moves her hand in between them and rubbed on Rachel's clit.

"OH FUCK, Quinn!" Rachel moans.

As Quinn continues to rub Rachel's clit, Rachel does this weird yet wonderfully circular thing with her hips. Quinn throws her head back as her orgasm approaches.

"Oh…Holy Fuck, Rach!" Quinn cums. Rachel is right behind her.

"Oh god Quinn!…Mmm"

Both took time to calm down from their intense orgasm.

"Holy shit! Wow…what a way to wake up." Quinn pants with a goofy smile spreading on her face. She falls back on the bed. Because Rachel's body was slouched up against Quinn's, she went down with her. Rachel lifts up her head and rested her chin on Quinn's chest. She lets out a breathy giggle looking over Quinn.

"Good morning." Rachel says placing a soft kiss between Quinn's breast.

"More like great morning. Great great great morning" Quinn says. "Who knew you would be such a sex kitten." she says with a smirk.

"I guess you just bring it out of me." Rachel teases.

"And I am perfectly fine with taking that blame." Quinn grins. Rachel laughs.

She sits up and brings Quinn into a kiss. The kiss was quickly turning into something more.

"Mmmm…as much as I would love to do it again, we have to get up. The guys will be here in an hour and we need to take a shower." Rachel says as she reluctantly pulls away.

Quinn groans and sits back.

"Fucking cock blocking friends." Quinn pouts. Rachel giggles at her girlfriend.

She slowly releases Quinn's cock from inside of her. Both moan at the loss.

"You sure you want to get up?" Quinn asks.

"No, but we have to. And I really can't wait to see Luke. I miss him." Rachel says.

That snaps Quinn out of her horny state. She wanted to see Lucas too.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Quinn agrees.

"Good" Rachel gets up out of bed. "I'll go shower while you go make breakfast." She says.

"Whoa, we can take a shower together. Save water and all that." Quinn says wiggling her eye brows.

"Oh no we can't, because we both know if we do, we'll never make it out in time." Rachel says with a knowing smirk.

"Well had to try." Quinn grins. Rachel shakes her head at Quinn's cuteness before going into the bathroom. "Hey wait…" Quinn calls out. Rachel pokes her head out of the door. "…I love you." Quinn says smiling.

Rachel's face broke out into a giant breath taking smile. She runs back into the room and jumps on Quinn straddling her and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too." Rachel says against her lips. Quinn smiles before kissing her girlfriend again.

They kiss for a while before it's Quinn who pulls away.

"Didn't you say something about taking shower? And being done before friends get here?" Quinn baits, kissing down Rachel's neck.

Rachel had half the mind to say fuck it and have another go at Quinn, but she knew they had to get up.

"You're right." Rachel regretfully pulls back from Quinn.

Quinn sighs.

"Fine you go take your shower, I'll handle the food." Quinn says.

"Thank you, baby." Rachel says. "I love you." She pecks Quinn on the lips before hopping up and running into the bathroom.

"Love you too." Quinn calls out.

Quinn lays back on the bed with a happy sigh. She thinks over what happened in the last 12 hours, and a wide smile spreads on her face.

Yep this was nothing like the first morning after. It was soooo much better.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 58<strong>

**Songs: **_**"Telling the World" by Taio Cruz**_

"_**Never Knew I Needed" by Neyo**_

"_**Everytime we touch slow version" by Cascada**_

_**00000000**_

_**This is just a little extended scene. I was going to originally have this as the ending, but couldn't really end it perfectly or whatever so I cut it a little short. But I thought maybe you guys might still want to check out the original ending. Hope you like it. :)**__**  
><strong>_

**Extended Morning After…**

Quinn lays back on the bed with a happy sigh. She thinks over what happened in the last 12 hours, and a wide smile spreads on her face.

Yep this was nothing like the first morning after. It was soooo much better.

After a few seconds of basking in the moment, Quinn gets up, puts on a pair of sweets and tank top then goes down stairs to get breakfast for 11 people ready. Oh boy she has her work cut out for her.

20 minutes later, Rachel comes down wearing only socks, underwear and Quinn's shirt from the other night. Quinn was in the middle on flipping a pancake when she caught a glimpse of Rachel.

"Holy shit, Rach." Quinn shrieks. "Babe, you can't be doing that when I'm working over a hot stove."

"Do what?" Rachel looks at her silly girlfriend confused.

"Come out wearing…that. You know how hot I think you look wearing my clothes." Quinn says walking towards Rachel.

"No I was not aware of that." Rachel says with a seductive smirk.

"Well now you do." Quinn whispers. She leans down bringing Rachel in for a kiss. Rachel cups Quinn's face deepening the kiss.

The kiss intensifies. Quinn picks Rachel up by her thighs and hips, placing her on the counters.

"Yo, no lady loving near the food. We got kids around here!" They hear a booming voice near the entrance of the kitchen.

They pulled apart to find Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam, and Sam's brother and sister.

Rachel looks a bit embarrassed she had just been caught by her friends, while Quinn just looked pissed and aroused.

"Dude, you guys weren't suppose to be here for another 30 minutes. Go away, we have another 10 minutes." Quinn huffs.

"Q, if you can only finish in ten minutes, you are definitely not the stud I thought you were." Santana smirks. She really does like getting a rises out of her blonde best friend.

"Shut up S." Quinn hisses.

"Okay stand down you two." Rachel says getting off the counter. "Good morning everyone. It's nice to see you all this morning." Rachel says walking over to Sam who was holding Lucas. "Hey baby, I missed you so much. Did you have a fun time with Uncle Puck and Sam?" Rachel asks smiling at her baby boy.

"Ma ma!" Lucas shrieks seeing his mama. Rachel giggles hugging her son close to her.

"Yea, oh and Rach, Sam has something to tell you." Puck says urging Sam to tell Rachel what he said last night. Rachel turns to Sam waiting.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Sam says smirking. Puck's face drops.

"Dude, no cool." Puck whines.

"Yea, yea good morning to you losers too, now where's the food?" Santana rudely asks. Brittany nudges her girlfriend in the side.

"Food should be done in a…is that a duck?" Quinn asks looking at the duck who was playing with Charlie.

"Yea, wouldn't you know we adopted a duck. Go fucking figure right." Santana says.

"It was so cute you guys. This little guy followed us home. We tried to take him back to his family, but they were gone, so we kept him. He's Geoffrey, Geoff for short." Brittany beams.

"That's really cool, Britt. He's cute." Quinn says smiling. "Hey can you finish handling the food. I have to go take a shower." Quinn says.

"Oh gross Q. Touching the food after touching Berry. So not sanitary." Santana says with a look of disgust as she walked to the food.

"Shut up S. I washed my hands." Quinn says. She goes over to Rachel and Lucas. "Hey buddy." She kisses him on a forehead. "Missed you too, baby boy."

"Da da." Lucas cheers. Quinn glares over at a laughing Santana and Puck.

"Oh yea, now I remember, Puck was teaching Luke to call Quinn da da. Had a picture and everything." Sam says.

"SAM!" Puck shrieks. Everyone laughs.

"Don't worry. I'll get him back." Quinn says. She places one more kiss on Lucas' head and then pecking Rachel's lips before jogging up stairs for a shower.

20 minutes later, Quinn comes back down and finishes helping with breakfast, Kurt and Blaine had arrived while she was taking a shower. Once the food was ready everyone sat around the table eating and talking about their valentines night and any other future plans for that week.

**The end**

**Sooooooo….did I make up for it? :P Sorry I didn't get this earlier like I said I would. Just a lot of stuff was going on this week, and yesterday my grandmother passed. So shit filled week. But I hope you guys liked it. Might be awhile before I put up anymore but I hope this is okay. :)****  
><strong>


	59. Apology Author Note

**Dear Readers and fans,**

I know you guys thought this was an update and i am so sorry i mislead you but it's not. I would like to sincerely apologize for my lack of updates. I know I've probably said this before, but i'm going through some laptop problems. I had an accident a while back, spilled some drink on it and now my keyboard does not work and it is hell using the on screen keyboard. I do plan on getting a new laptop, just not sure when. I'm also not sure when i will be updating again. It honestly might not be till next year. Although i wont be updating, i am still writing. A lot actually, and i will have more than enough for you guys when i get back. But until then again I am really sorry. I do hope you guys still stick around, if not we've had a good run and thanks for sticking with me. :))

**Thanks and sorry again, icecoldcookie1992...Q for short. :))**


End file.
